La razón y el corazón
by ire yamichii
Summary: Tamao x Ren CAP FINAL, 36... Él, un joven de negocios que siempre parece ocupado, ella, su joven asistente enamorada secretamente de él ¿Es posible que el corazon domine la razon?
1. Chapter 1

_N/A: bueno... primeramente se que no es conveniente poner otro fic (cuando no he terminado el otro) puesto que me tardaré en actualizarlo, pero esta historia la escribí hace bastante y casi la termino, y pues... no puedo evitarlo adoro a esta parejita hahaha, pero bueno cuando salga de algunas cosillas actualizaré._

_00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_**La razón y el corazón**_

_1.Lo que siento por ti._

Todo estaba en penumbras y constantes pasos sobre agua se escucharon en el eco.

Su respiración era agitada, parecía haber corrido durante mucho tiempo; Llegó hasta encontrarse con la persona que tanto había perseguido.

Miró con detenimiento la figura delante de él, que estaba cubierta por sombras lo cual dejaba en incógnita su identidad.

Tomó un cierto impulso y sus voz sonó con seriedad.

"- Yo...Te am..."

Un estorboso sonido lo despertó de pronto obligándolo a sentarse rápidamente en la cama.

Suspiró y se molestó al haber soñado nuevamente aquello que simplemente no lo dejaba dormir tranquilamente.

Miró el reloj sobre la mesa de noche y apagó la alarma de este. Tal parecía que nuevamente llegaría tarde.

Tomó rápidamente un baño y vistió un traje formal, se colocó frente al espejo para hacer su corbata.

A pesar de ser un joven aun, ya se encargaba de una gran corporación de negocios lo que sorprendía a muchos, al solo contar con 18 años llegó al poder aunque ya habían pasado 3 años desde que eso sucedió.

Sus cabellos violáceos y su ojos dorados que solo denotaban seriedad y cierta frialdad, se dejaban ver responsabilidad en él aunque no se podía ocultar el hecho que era muy atractivo pero su carácter era un problema por el cual casi nadie lo soportaba, causando cierto temor en algunas personas.

Negocios, trabajo,... era lo único que pensaba y las pocas horas que usaba para dormir últimamente eran interrumpidas por sueños que él considera demasiado estúpidos.

Se miró por ultima vez frente al espejo y salió de su mansión lo antes posible.

_**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

Ella se encontraba de pie, caminando por ese largo pasillo de un lado hacia otro, estaba de verdad muy impaciente.

Sus ojos de color rosa oscuro, parecían perdidos mientras presionaba contra su pecho cierto papeles.

Su vestuario, uno formal de chaqueta y falda ajustada quedaban bien a su cuerpo mientras sus cabellos de un color Rosado caían en sus hombros al estar completamente sueltos.

"- Pronto vendrá – Dijo la voz detrás de ella"

"- Lo se Pilika pero... Se ha tardado mas de lo habitual ¿Crees que le haya ocurrido algo al joven?"

"- Lo dudo – Sonrió tratando de tranquilizar a su amiga"

Ambas trabajaban en ese gran edificio repleto de oficinas, ambas ayudantes y secretarias de parte de esa gran compañía.

"- No puedo evitarlo – Inclinó su cabeza"

"- Si, lo se, tu querido joven Ren es muy importante – Sonrió nuevamente haciendo sonrojar a la joven"

"- Pe-pero ¿qué estas diciendo? – Preguntó alarmada"

"- Tienes razón, no debo mencionar tu "secreto" en voz alta – Rió nuevamente dejando a la joven en un estado mas incomodo"

_**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

Estacionó su auto deportivo color negro y bajó de él, hasta llegar a la entrada del edifico.

"- Buenos días señor – Saludó el portero"

"- Buenos días – respondió de modo rápido y sin importancia como era lo habitual"

Llegó hacia el elevador y presionó el botón para abrir las puertas.

"- ¿Tarde de nuevo?"

Ren suspiró y entró en el elevador, conocía esa voz perfectamente.

"- Lo mismo digo, Yoh"

"- No, yo solo he venido a entregar algunos documentos a los ejecutivos de la junta"

Ren no dijo mas y presionó el botón hacia el octavo piso del edificio.

"- Pareces algo cansado – Exclamó en tono burlón"

"- Tu también lo estarías si tuvieses una pesadilla cada día"

"- En serio? – Preguntó despreocupado mientras arreglaba un poco su saco; él también portaba un traje formal - ¿Se puede saber que clase de pesadilla?"

"- Estupideces, no importa – Dijo mirando el reloj de su muñeca - ¡Demonios! – Exclamó al ver la hora"

"- No te preocupes, todo se solucionará"

"- Debo mencionar que es increíble tu paciencia – Exclamó sarcásticamente al no entender lo despreocupado de su joven compañero de negocios"

él pertenecía a otro de los grande imperios empresariales; La familia Asakura.

Aunque ninguno de los hijos de la familia estaban a la cabeza de todo ese imperio, ellos solo trataban de hacer uso productivo a los negocios y siendo Ren el nuevo jefe de las empresas de su familia, tenía tratos con él y ese edificio sería la sede de una reunión de varios negocios.

"- Esta es a la tercera reunión en la que llegas tarde – Agregó Yoh sin perder su calma – Supongo que tus "pesadillas" son algo molestas, ¿por qué no visitas a un psicólogo?"

Ren lo miró de reojo al notar la broma del chico, luego volvió su vista al frente.

"- No creo que sea necesario, no creo que alguien pueda comprenderlo"

"- ¿Por qué no me pruebas? – Dijo de forma inocente"

Aunque a Ren no le agradara la idea, el mencionarle tal tontería no le afectaría.

"- Últimamente, en mis pesadillas, suelo ver a alguien frente a mi el cual deseo alcanzar a toda costa; en algunas ocasiones suelo hacerlo, en otras no, pero siempre termina cuando yo digo: Te amo"

Yoh abrió en grande sus ojos para luego reír abiertamente.

"- ¿Debes estar bromeando? – Trató de calmarse mas aquello era inútil – Esas no son pesadillas aunque me sorprende que alguien como tu, sueñe tal cosa"

"- Jamás mencioné que creo en esas tonterías, solamente te comenté mi pesadilla – Dijo algo molesto"

"- Crees que esos sueños, no se deban a..."

"- Ni siquiera la menciones – Agregó en tono amenazante – No estoy de humor para recordar tonterías"

El ascensor paró y ambos salieron, Yoh guardó silencio después de eso, al saber que hizo que Ren recordara a alguien de su pasado.

Se notaba muy bien que Ren no era alguien que creyera en ese tipo de cosas, mas bien las notaba toda una farsa y la lección la aprendió por cuenta propia.

"- Oh, mira ahí viene el joven Ren y el joven Yoh – Exclamó Pilika levantando por completo el animo de la pelirosa provocándole un sonrojo instantáneo mientras se acercaba a él"

"- Muy... bueno días – Hizo una reverencia mientras se notaba feliz y aliviada. Ren la observó para luego dirigir su vista hacia los papeles que la joven tenía"

"- ¿Aquí esta todo? – Preguntó tomándolos y no tomando importancia a la joven"

"- S-si, los ordené, pensando que talvez tardaría de nuevo – Sonrió"

Ren tosió un poco ocultando su vergüenza al tardar tanto, aunque su asistente lo salvaba de varios apuros y eso debía admitirlo aunque solo para sí mismo.

"- Bien – Respondió secamente dirigiéndose directamente al cuarto de juntas, sin decir algo mas"

Yoh lo siguió pero este saludó y sonrió a las dos jóvenes que los habían esperado.

"- Ni siquiera... me saludo..- Susurró mientras suspiraba caminando a su escritorio seguida de Pilika"

"- Tamao... – Dijo al ver el rostro desanimado de su amiga"

"- Como siempre – Dijo inclinando su cabeza y llevando las manos a sus piernas"

"- No te rindas solo por eso... – Trató de animarla"

"- Pero... ni siquiera se da cuenta de mi presencia, nunca lo ha hecho"

"- Oh, vamos, no exageres – Dijo la joven de cabellera larga y azulada – estoy segura que siempre se percata de tu ayuda"

"- ¿Tu... lo crees? – Preguntó esperanzada"

" Si – respondió provocando en Tamao una alegría que pronto se desvaneció"

"- Soy una tonta... él... no es como yo, solo soy su asistente y creo que solo eso puede percatar de mi"

"- No comiences de nuevo, ¿lo amas no es así?"

¿Qué si lo amaba, Tamao repitió esa pregunta muchas veces en su cabeza y esta al igual que todo en ella le daba la misma respuesta, por supuesto que lo amaba, ella sería capaz de todo por verlo sonreír tan solo una vez con sinceridad.

Ella era asistente de él desde hace siete meses. la mayoría de los que trabajaban en esa empresa se sorprendían con el hecho de que esa joven durara tanto tiempo al lado de Ren Tao y la razón era su manera tan poco paciente y fría por parte de él.

Pero ella solía hacer las cosas al instante y con el mejor animo posible para él, podría ser algo ridículo estar delirando por su jefe desde hace siete meses y que él no la mirase ni a los ojos, pero ella había visto mas en él aunque no podía negar que el joven era atractivo y sentía cierto dolor al ser ella quien tenía que organizar las citas de él con otras mujeres.

Y aunque un cierto día el mencionó que ella era muy eficiente, aquel halago no pasaba a mas. Todo era igual desde que lo conocía cuando apenas había llegado a esa ciudad y él le brindó ayuda, mas sin embargo desde que ella trabajaba ahí, no se volvió a comentar sobre ese "incidente".

"- Si tan solo él... – Suspiró con pesar, ella era una joven bastante tímida, aunque dulce y hermosa, pero ella había rechazado toda propuesta por parte de varias personas y la razón era que aquel joven abarcaba todos sus pensamientos.

Pilika miró con tristeza a la joven, siempre era el mismo caso y aunque tratase de ayudarla, Ren era demasiado distraído gracias a los negocios, para darse cuenta de las innumerables atenciones que Tamao tenía con él.

Los únicos en percatarse de aquellas "atenciones" eran los hermanos Asakura y ella aunque por cierto criterio no mencionaban nada al respecto.

_**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

Pasaron las horas, y ya eran mas de la siete de la noche.

Todos se retiraban de sus respectivos puestos, a excepción de la pelirosa.

"- No te iras? – Preguntó Pilika"

"- No, el joven aun sigue en su oficina – Miró hacia la puerta que estaba atrás de ella"

"- Pero... la junta terminó hace mucho y él... tal parece que quedara hasta tarde – Agregó Pilika un poco molesta ya que la pelirosa se habia deprimido bastante cuando nuevamente la junta habia terminado y el joven pasó de largo, directamente hacia su oficina sin decirle un hola o un gracias"

"- Lo se... pero... intentaré ayudarle – Sonrió"

"- Tamao... lo mejor es que..."

"- Siento causarte problemas, y gracias por preocuparte por mi pero... deseo ayudarlo en lo que pueda"

La joven de cabellos azulados suspiró y luego sonrió con cansancio despidiéndose de su compañera.

Tamao habia quedado sola entre aquellas oficinas y se dirigió a la cocina del sitio donde con una bandeja tomó un vaso y un frasco con leche.

Se colocó frente a la puerta de la oficina y tomó un poco de fuerza antes de tocar.

"- Adelante – Se escuchó desde adentro. Tamao obedeció y puedo observar el interior del sitio y el escritorio donde estaba repleto de documentos mientras él la miraba con desconcierto, ella no hizo mas que sonrojarse"

"- Le-le he traído un poco de leche – Dijo amablemente percatándose de la mirada del joven"

"- Pensé que ya no habia nadie"

"- Pu-pues... se supone que tiene mucho trabajo así que... pensé si talvez puedo ayudarlo – Agregó tímidamente colocando la bandeja en el escritorio, no sin antes apartar algunos documentos"

"- No es necesario, debo analizar algunas cosas, además esto me llevara aun mas tiempo – Llevó una mano a su frente mientras cerraba sus ojos"

"- Cree que sea bueno presionarse tanto, puede enfermarse – Exclamó con un tono demasiado preocupado captando la atención del chico – E-es decir... usted puede que tenga aprietos si eso ocurre es decir... con los negocios – Miraba sus manos mientras su rostro se ponía cada vez mas rojo"

Ren la miró por un segundo e interpretó el nerviosismo de la joven como un cierto temor hacia él, después de todo, la joven era dos años menor que él por lo tanto solo una niña (para él).

Se puso de pie y tomó el frasco con leche.

"- Tiene razón señorita Tamamura, lo mejor es que regrese a casa"

Tamao sonrió con alivio antes aquellas palabras, aunque si lo pensaba mejor era la primera vez que él le dirigía mas de 4 palabras, el sonrojó volvió a su rostro.

" – Si gusta puedo ayudarle"

"- Ya dije que me encargaría de esto mañana"

"- Co-como usted diga – Respondió retirándose aunque la voz del joven la detuvo"

"- Si lo desea, puedo llevarla a su casa"

La joven se paralizó al escuchar aquello y su corazón latió aun mas fuerte, definitivamente fue una suerte haberse quedado esa noche.

Al ver que la joven no reaccionaba, Ren decidió agregar.

"- Oh... es que acaso no dese..?"

"- ¡Po-por supuesto que si! – Dijo rápidamente levantando su tono de voz , para luego avergonzarse por lo animada que se habia notado"

Tomaron sus cosas y bajaron hacia el estacionamiento donde subieron al auto.

Durante algunos minutos en los cuales el joven iba conduciendo, la joven no hacia mas que presionar sus manos una contra la otra, estaba nerviosa y el sonrojo en su rostro no le ayudaba en mucho.

Ren la miró de reojo y decidió romper el silencio.

"- Supongo que vives exactamente en el centro de la ciudad, si no me equivoco, muy cerca de aquí"

"- ¿Co-como lo sabe? – Preguntó mientras lo miraba"

"- Eso lo vi hace tiempo, en tu solicitud – Exclamó con un tono calculador y hasta cierto momento frió, Aunque Tamao no podía evitar sentirse feliz al saber que por lo menos él recordaba algo de ella – Además, la mayoría de nuestros asesores viven por ese sitio"

Listo, ahora ella sabia porque él recordaba ese sitio.

"- Ya veo – Respondió algo cabizbaja"

Ya no hablaron mas, Tamao se notaba algo desanimada ya que no podía ocultar aquel semblante.

Ren la miró de reojo y aunque notó aquello no dijo nada mas.

Tamao le sorprendió el hecho que él sabia donde detenerse exactamente, no cabida duda que él recordaba bastante.

Tamao bajó del auto y sonrió.

"- Le agradezco el haberme traído - Hizo una reverencia"

Ren estaba por responder cuando una vos los interrumpió de pronto.

"- ¡Tamao! – Dijo el niño que se acercaba a ella"

"- ¿Ah? Pero... ¿qué haces afuera tan tarde? – Preguntó sorprendida"

Desde la posición donde estaba Ren pudo observar al pequeño que parecía tener menos de 10 años, su cabellera azul, ojos oscuros y un vestuario que parecía bastante abrigador.

"- Tamao... ¿él es tu novio? – Preguntó con inocencia el chico haciendo que el color de la joven aumentara considerablemente mientras controlaba sus nervios"

"- él es...? – Preguntó Ren sonrojándose levemente por la insolencia del muchacho"

"- E-es el hermano menor de Pilika, señor – Dijo apenada – Discúlpelo por favor"

"- Bueno, se le espera mañana señorita Tamamura – Miró hacia el frente mientras encendía el motor del auto – gracias por lo de ahora"

Sin esperar respuesta puso en marcha su auto dejando a la joven sorprendida y feliz.

Tomó al pequeño de la mano y sonrió.

"- Él...dijo gracias..."

"- ¿Qué?"

"- No, nada, entremos – exclamó sonriente"

El pequeño no comprendió ciertas cosas, aun así llegaron hasta el piso donde estaba su apartamento y entró a su respectivo hogar dejando los zapatos en el recibidor.

"- ¡Pilika! – Gritó el pequeño efusivamente – He conocido al novio de Tamao!"

"- E-espera, eso no es... – Se apresuró la pelirosa"

Pilika salió de la cocina y sonrió a su hermano.

"- Se que esta noche escapaste, ahora ve a dormir"

El pequeño obedeció de inmediato.

"- ¿Y bien? – Preguntó Pilika al estar a solas"

"- Y bien que? – Preguntó nerviosa al dejar su portafolios en el comedor"

Desde hace algunos meses, vivía en ese apartamento con los hermanos Usui, ambos venían de una parte lejana así que tenía que estar algún tiempo en apartamentos y ella tuvo la suerte de alquilar la habitación que ellos habían anunciado.

"- Lo sabes perfectamente, Horo no es un mentiroso"

"- Claro que no, pero saca conclusiones muy rápidas"

"- ¿En serio? – Preguntó la chica con una sonrisa"

"- Él... joven Ren... se ofreció a-atraerme"

"- Eso es una muy buena noticia – Sonrió – Ya era hora"

"- No-no es... para tanto – Se dijo mas así misma para controlar todo lo que sentía"

"- Supongo que..."

"- E-estoy algo cansada... buenas noches – Se apresuró a llegar a la habitación para que Pilika no preguntase mas y la colocara aun mas nerviosa"

Sonrió al sentarse en su cama y recordar las palabras de él, no podía evitarlo, se sentía muy feliz estando a su lado.

Aunque él nunca parecía fijarse en ella, eso la desanimó nuevamente.

Sabia de antemano que el chico era exigente y frío pero era alguien de buen corazón y pudo percatarse de ello cuando lo conoció y el decidió ayudarla.

No habia ninguna duda, ella estaba totalmente entregada a él, desde ese día.

**CONTINUARA...**

_**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_


	2. Un toque cálido

_**La razón y el corazón**_

_2. Un toque cálido_

De nuevo, aquella habitación que había sido tragada por sombras, entre ellas se dejaba apreciar a una persona que extendía su mano.

Él miró con duda aquella figura, pero algo hacia que confiara en ella, no sabía si aquello era bueno o no, pero optó por tomar su mano.

Sintió una calidez agradable la cual lo obligó a sonreír y le dio cierto animo para pronunciar aquellas palabras nuevamente, aquellas que sin duda significaban mucho.

Despertó, como todos aquellos días desde hace un mes, siempre sudando y jadeante.

"- No de nuevo... – Susurró dejando que la sabana cayese y se revelara su torso desnudo, llevó una mano a su frente tratando de calmar un dolor punzante en su cabeza, luego la posó frente a él mirando y recordando aquel toque de la persona en su sueño, no supo porque pero sonrió muy levemente – Debo estar volviéndome loco – Dijo para sí, al haber sonreído por algo que ni siquiera ha visto, y peor aun, él habito de sonreír no era muy común en él a menos que se tratase de una sonrisa vacía o algún sarcasmo"

Dejo de pensar en aquellas distracciones que se estaban volviendo una rutina, aunque en esta ocasión se sorprendió que el sueño fuese algo distinto pero concluyese igual, siempre siendo él quien decía... aquella palabra en la cual dejó de creer hace mucho.

Se puso de pie y comenzó a preparase, esta vez se había levantado mas temprano que de costumbre, por lo menos trataría de aprovechar el tiempo gracias a la gran cantidad de trabajo que le esperaba para ese día.

_**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

"- Ya te vas? – Preguntó Pilika al ver como la pelirosa se colocaba las zapatillas de tacón alto en el recibidor"

"- Si – respondió sonriente – Preparé el desayuno"

"- Eres demasiado puntual – Suspiró al encontrarse ella aun en pijama – Supongo que tu jefe este demasiado descuidado últimamente..."

"- No creo que sea descuido... – Susurró con cierta preocupación – Talvez tenga mucho trabajo, por eso..."

"- Aunque talvez... – Rió por lo bajo – el llegar temprano sea el efecto de estar enamorada de él ¿no es así?"

La joven de cabellos rosas volvió a tomar aquel color tan predominante; no dijo mas, solamente tomó su portafolios y salió del apartamento.

En algo tenía razón la joven de cabellos azulados, Tamao era una persona que se caracterizaba por su puntualidad , le gustaba presentarse por lo menos 30 minutos antes de lo planeado.

También debía admitir que gracias a los retrasos de Ren, había optado por presentarse temprano ya que si él se demoraba mas de lo usual debía que ayudar en algún informe.

"- ¿Acaso tendrá demasiados problemas? – Se preguntó tratando de explicarse las llegadas tardías por parte de su superior, recordando el pequeño detalle que ese joven era reconocido por su puntualidad, aunque ella pudo notar que en las ultimas semanas, él se notaba cansado – Puede que se enferme pero... él es muy obstinado"

Tomó el tren subterráneo como todos los días, llevando un portafolios en su mano derecha hasta llegar al edifico.

"- Muy buenos días – Saludo al hombre que se encargaba de abrirle la puerta principal del lugar"

"- Bueno días señorita, temprano como siempre"

"- buenos días – Sonrió pasando de largo para dirigirse directamente al elevador"

La joven sacó un folleto del portafolios, el cual comenzó a leer tranquilamente mientras presionaba el botón que hizo que las puertas del elevador se abrieran dejándola entrar.

"- Muy... buenos.. días – Exclamó el portero con suma sorpresa al ver quien era el que entraba al edificio con cierta prisa"

Ren pasó de largo y levantó su mano como respuesta al saludo.

Llegó pronto al elevador justo segundos antes que las puertas se cerraran. Lo sorprendió el hecho de ver a la persona que iba a su lado muy concentrada leyendo aquel folleto.

"- Supongo que vamos al mismo piso – Dijo al ver el botón del numero 8 encendido en el tablero del ascensor"

"- ¿Ah? – Tamao parpadeó varias veces al reconocer esa voz perfectamente; lentamente miró a su lado izquierdo para admirarse con lo que veía - ¡Jo-joven Tao! – Exclamó en un tono alto haciendo que su portafolios cayese al piso"

Estaba tan nerviosa que pudo sentir como su cara se sentía bastante tibia, mientras presionaba ambas manos contra su pecho.

Trató de guardar compostura y lo único que atinó a hacer fue ponerse de cuclillas y recoger todo lo que había salido de su portafolios.

"- Se que no es común verme a estas horas... – Dijo en tono seco al colocarse en la misma posición que su joven asistente para ayudarle a recoger los papeles en el piso – Pero agradecería que no gritara"

"- Lo- lo siento – Dijo sin poder hacer que sus mejillas recobraran su color natural mientras algunos mechones escapaban del moño por el cual tenía amarrado su cabello"

Apartó un poco sus cabellos y recogió por completo el portafolios para luego fijar su mirada en el rostro del joven a su lado quien se notaba algo cansado.

"- ¿Se siente usted bien? – Preguntó con una preocupación que fue nuevamente desapercibida por el joven empresario"

"- Si – Respondió rápidamente colocándose de pie y poniendo una mano en su frente mientras presionaba sus dientes; tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza"

El elevador se detuvo y abrió sus puertas dejándoles paso a ambos quienes salieron sin problema alguno.

Todo el lugar estaba completamente vació y por lo tanto se notaba mucho mas amplio de lo habitual.

Caminaron hasta llegar a sus respectivos lugares; Tamao depositó las cosas en su escritorio mientras que Ren pasaba de largo directamente a su oficina.

Tomó asiento en la silla de color oscuro junto a su gran escritorio y cerca de los cristales que dejaban ver desde el octavo piso una impresionante vista.

Se reclinó un poco colocando de nuevo su mano en la frente.

"- ¿Desea que traiga algún medicamento? – Preguntó sin dejar que el tono de su voz sonara preocupado, sin embargo el chico se había sorprendido que la joven lo hubiese seguido hasta ahí"

"- No, volveré al trabajo – Contestó de modo cortante, como usualmente hacia"

Tamao ignoró por completo y por primera vez aquella respuesta, de todas maneras siempre era la misma frase por parte de él.

Se acercó a él y con una de sus manos apartó la que el joven tenía en la frente tomándola con cierta seguridad, mientras que con la otra mano libre colocaba la palma sobre la frente de este para sentir su temperatura.

Ren se impresionó un poco por aquel toque tan delicado y sintió una calidez familiar cuando se percató que la joven tenía muy bien sujeta su mano derecha.

"- ¡Tiene mucha fiebre! – Dijo un poco exaltada mas sin embargo cuando volvió su vista al joven, parecía que estaba mas atento a como ella estaba entrelazando sus dedos con los de él"

Si antes se sonrojaba con el hecho de escucharle llegar o incluso hablarle, esta vez si se estaba acalorando.

Estaba tan nerviosa que Ren sintió como la joven temblaba por el agarre, obligándolo a levantar su vista y mirarla.

Le soltó rápidamente, al sentir su mirada ¿Por qué ahora que al fin la miraba con atención, deseaba que no lo hiciera?

"- Se- señor, trataré de comunicarme con enfermería – Exclamó saliendo de la oficina lo antes posible"

Ren miró con extrañeza aquella reacción pero un dolor en su cabeza lo hizo distraerse y reclinarse un poco mas en su asiento, así comenzando a cerrar los ojos lentamente.

_**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

No supo la razón exacta, pero nuevamente sintió una gran calidez que lo tomaba fuertemente de la mano.

Todo estaba en completa oscuridad, y esta vez estaba seguro que no era un sueño como cualquier otro. De pronto la calidez dejó de sentirse y así pasó el tiempo...

Abrió sus ojos lentamente hasta que estos se acostumbraron a la iluminación del lugar, miró el techo, se sorprendió un poco y se sentó bruscamente.

"- No te levantes tan pronto – Sonrió mientras fumaba un cigarrillo y cruzaba sus piernas no dejando mucho a la imaginación gracias a su diminuta falda"

Ren la miró de reojo y suspiró.

"- ¿Dónde estoy? – Preguntó con frialdad a la joven a su lado"

"- En la enfermería – Respondió exhalando el humo del cigarrillo – No puedo creer que no reconozcas el sitio siendo tu el dueño de este"

"- Solo tu eres capaz de fumar en este sitio... Jeannie – Dijo mirando de frente a la joven de cabellos grisáceos y no prestándole atención a su ultimo comentario"

"- Vamos, ¿acaso me darás el mismo sermón que tu secretaria?"

Ren la miró con sorpresa y duda.

"- Veo que te interesa un poco – Sonrió acercándose sensualmente a él para robarle un beso rápido"

Aquella clase de insinuaciones no eran para nada nuevas; ambos eran compañeros en los negocios aunque llegaron a una relación que para ambos se definía como algo sin importancia, es decir, sin compromiso alguno y aquello lo dejaban muy claro cuando por diversión salían o dormían juntos.

"- No estoy de humor para eso – Respondió seriamente"

"- Con un poco de ayuda puedo ponerte de muy buen humor"

El joven le miró con molestia aunque a ella no le importo en lo absoluto, él por su parte, a sabiendas que su indiferencia no funcionaba decidió cambiar de tema.

"- Por cierto... – Dijo pausadamente - en todo el tiempo que estuve inconsciente ¿Alguna vez tomaste mi mano?"

Sabia que la pregunta era algo estúpida por lo cual se sonrojó levemente y por la expresión en el rostro de Jeannie, también ella pensaba lo mismo.

Él tenía algo claramente, esa calidez no se sentía para nada desagradable, lo cual lo obligaba preguntar aquello.

"- No, apenas he llegado, además has estado tres horas en cama, las cuales perdiste el conocimiento – Se acercó y tocó su frente – aunque tu fiebre bajó completamente"

Al sentir la mano sobre él, pudo darse cuenta que no era la misma aunque el pensamiento voló rápidamente cuando recordó las palabras de la joven.

"- ¡¿Tres horas! – Exclamó tratando de ponerse en pie rápidamente"

"- Joven Tao... que bueno – Sonrió con dulzura al verlo despierto y deteniendo el paso del joven de inmediato, mientras entraba a la habitación junto a la enfermera"

Ren quedó sentado en la orilla de la cama dejando a un lado la sabana. Se encontraba sin el saco y su corbata, solamente con la camisa formal sin abotonar dejando ver su pecho.

"- De nuevo tarde – Exclamó con molestia"

"- Usted se desmayó y hablé a los auxiliares, en ese instante llegó la señorita Jeannie y pues... – Tamao miró a la joven mencionada, siempre que esa chica llegaba a las oficinas, hacían entristecer a la pelirosa al darse cuenta que esas "visitas" eran para Ren y a sabiendas que entre ellos había mas que amistad, aun así sus sentimientos por él no cambiaban, aunque ella así lo quisiese"

"- Si, estabas muy mal – Dijo Jeannie en tono reprobatorio – Debes descansar"

"- Si señor – Intervino la enfermera – son ordenes médicas"

"- ¿Ordenes medicas? – Ren cerró sus ojos y sonrió con cierto sarcasmo y desprecio – De que sirve eso cuando de todas formas dejan morir a las personas"

"- ¡Ren! – Trató de callar Jeannie a sabiendas de el enojo de el joven"

Él no podía ocultar su molestia ante cualquier practicante de medicina y mucho menos ir a consultar a uno.

Tamao entristeció un poco ante esa reacción, comprendía la razón de ese odio.

Y eso solo fue gracias a la muerte de su hermana mayor hace dos años, los cuales no ha dejado de culparse por ello.

La joven se había dado cuenta de ello gracias a los comentarios de Pilika y gracias también a que en ciertas fechas él solía ponerse demasiado triste.

Aquello hacia que ella entristeciese aun mas por él, y otra de esas razones, es que aquel joven era demasiado solitario y ocupado, talvez nunca se había sentido feliz aunque dudaba claramente de ello.

La enfermera se había ofendido por aquel comentario, estaba a punto de responder por lo cual Jeannie se puso de pie mientras sonreía.

"- Muy bien, ¿Dónde estas los archivos de Ren?"

"- ¿Qué? – Preguntó este sin comprender las palabras de la chica"

"¿Se refiere a sus documentos? – Preguntó Tamao"

"- Solo te ayudaré por esta ocasión – Sonrió Jeannie mirándolo de reojo, este se sorprendió un poco ante el gesto de la joven con respecto a ayudarlo - ¿Y bien? – Volvió su vista a la pelirosa"

"- E- en mi escritorio, ahí se encuentran señorita"

Jeannie tiró la colilla del cigarrillo y salió del sitio seguida de la enfermera que estaba no solo molesta por el comentario de Ren, también por ver a la joven fumar en ese lugar.

Ren suspiró y comenzó a abotonar su camisa mientras Tamao se sentaba en una silla junto a la cama.

"- Se- señor, debería permanecer en cama – Exclamó sonrojada aunque aun preocupada"

"- Por supuesto que no – Respondió cerrando sus ojos y frunciendo levemente el entrecejo, estaba en realidad molesto – No soporto estos lugares"

"- Pero... estaba muy débil, ¿Acaso no come o duerme lo suficiente? ¿o es el trabajo excesivo, si es así yo..."

"- ¡No es eso! – Su tono de voz fue alto y molesto, la joven inclinó un poco su cabeza con tristeza"

"- Lo...siento mucho – Se disculpó"

Ren la miró por un segundo para luego suspirar con cansancio.

"- No tienes que disculparte, además creo que tu eres la que está mas pendiente de mi estado..."

Tamao se ruborizó de inmediato, lo miró con cierto brillo en sus ojos ¿era posible que él al fin se haya dado cuenta de su presencia?

"- Si, es muy eficiente como asistente y por todo lo que la hice pasar no se preocupe se le retribuirá generosamente, después de todo es eso lo que desea"

"- ¿Lo... que deseo? – Preguntó sin comprender con exactitud a que se refería el joven"

"-Me refiero a que le pagaré por haberme ayudado, se que por eso hace todo esto, ya no es necesario que siga aquí, su trabajo terminó puede regresar a su puesto"

Tamao se impresionó por aquellos pensamientos del joven ¿Acaso era tan tonto para no darse cuenta?

"- ¿Lo que deseo? – Preguntó captando la completa atención del joven- ¡entonces, quédese con el aumento pues mi intención no era aprovecharme de su situación!"

Estaba molesta, no pudo negarlo.

Su rostro denotaba mas tristeza que enojo, lo cual el joven notó dejándolo completamente desconcertado.

"- Con su permiso – Dijo dejando en la mesa el saco y corbata del chico"

Ren no entendía lo que había pasado, en realidad nunca se hubiese creído que esa joven podría molestarse, aunque si lo pensaba mejor casi nunca solía fijarse pero se daba cuenta de ella cuando escuchaba su suave voz que en este caso pereció cortarse.

Suspiró molesto, sin darse cuenta la había ofendido cuando su intención fue únicamente recompensarla por lo que había hecho por él, pero sus palabras no fueron las adecuadas.

Ahora tenía que pensar en algo para retribuirle ese favor.

_**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

Llegó a su escritorio sin cambiar de su rostro aquella expresión.

El lugar estaba repleto de personas que como siempre parecían ocupadas.

Tomó asiento percatándose de la ausencia de los documentos; por lo menos agradecía la intervención de Jeannie en este caso.

Suspiró con cierta desilusión y se dispuso a iniciar su trabajo cuando de pronto miró un pequeño botón que comenzaba a mostrar una pequeña luz y la bocina sonó.

"- ¿Desea algo señor Inoue?"

"- Necesito hablar con usted ¡Ahora! – Se escuchó la respuesta desde la bocina"

"- Si... como diga – Dejó de presionar el botón y se puso de pie rápidamente"

"- ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? – Preguntó Pilika acercándose - ¿En donde has estado, el señor Inoue ha estado tratando de comunicarse contigo"

Esta vez la pelirosa de verdad se habia asustado.

"- Lo siento, en estos momentos debo verlo, nos vemos luego"

_**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

Arregló su corbata un poco y salió lo antes posible de ese lugar tan desagradable aunque por ahora debía pensar en como disculparse con su joven asistente, pero debía admitir que no era algo común en él.

Bajó el piso por las escaleras llegando a las oficinas, siendo visto por todos con sorpresa, aunque rápidamente siguieron con sus asuntos.

Ren se dirigía a su oficina cuando vio aquel lugar vació, se sorprendió un poco y se acercó al escritorio.

"- Disculpe, joven – Esa voz lo hizo girar un poco - ¿Necesita algo, por ahora suplantaré a Tamao – Sonrió"

"- ¿Dónde está la señorita Tamamura? – Preguntó de un modo muy frió"

"- Ejem... el señor Inoue la ha llamado – Respondió la peliazul"

Ren se habia sorprendido ante ello y decidió investigar lo que ahora planeaba aquel hombre.

_**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

"**_- _**Simplemente me parece extraño toda esta situación – Exclamó el hombre caminando de un lado al otro mientras miraba a la joven (sentada en una silla ) con atención"

La pelirosa se intimidaba con aquella mirada tan seria y es que en realidad Kazuhiko Inoue, era un hombre bastante calculador y frió en sus asuntos, una personalidad muy parecida a la de Ren y es por eso que no se llevaban muy bien.

Inoue era un joven de 26 años, al frente de su propia empresa al igual que Ren, y aunque sus familias por generaciones siempre parecían tener un trato, estos dos últimos no se llevaban del todo bien pero tenían que resistir esa antipatía entre ambos.

Tamao aun no comprendía el motivo de sus riñas pero debía admitir que eran muy profesionales en cuanto a negocios ya que no metían esos problemas en sus trabajos.

Inoue, tenía el color de piel de un blanco pálido y sus rasgos como el color de sus ojos rojos y profundos, hacían juego con su cabello grisáceo.

Él se encargaba por completo de su compañía aunque con la ayuda de su hermana hacían las cosas mas sencillas, pero detestaba el hecho de que ella simpatizara con Ren.

"- ¿Qué-que parece extraño? – Preguntó un poco nerviosa aunque se interrumpió al ver como alguien abría la puerta estrepitosamente"

"- ¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora? – Preguntó molesto Inoue – Estoy tratando de averiguar ciertas cosas"

"- Saber porque has llamado a mi asistente"

"- Estaba tratando de saber sobre su renuncia a tu compañía – Respondió seriamente"

Ren se sorprendió un poco y la miro de reojo, la joven lo observó y negó con la cabeza.

"- Pues tal parece que ella no desea renunciar"

"- Precisamente ese detalle lo encuentro muy extraño, siendo ella la primera que dura mas de un mes a tu lado"

". ¿Por qué estas pendiente de eso?"

"-Quisiera saber si le interesaba renunciar para agregarla a mi empresa"

"- Debes estar bromeando – sonrió con ironía"

"- La respuesta la tiene ella – La miró directamente"

Tamao miró a Ren con cierto atención siendo percibido por Inoue.

"- Lo- lo siento... por ahora...estoy bien en este sitio"

Inoue se sorprendió un poco al percibir en ese instante la razón por la cual esa joven habia permanecido tanto tiempo en ese sitio.

"- Muy bien – respondió este omitiendo ese gran detalle – Si desea hablar de esto, por favor no dude en visitarme"

"- Gracias... con su permiso – Se retiró haciendo reverencia a ambos jóvenes"

Al ver que la joven se habia retirado miró a Inoue tratando de obtener una explicación.

"- Ella es eficiente, puede manejar los negocios desde la construcción, donde están ambas compañías – Dijo Inoue sentándose"

"- Aunque debías haberme mencionado de eso"

"-¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta de ello?"

"- Si, lo se, pero aun así, es mi asistente y es esa eficiencia la que necesito aunque... he de admitir que por momentos es algo torpe"

Inoue sonrió mientras cerraba sus ojos y se reclinaba en su silla.

"- Eso solo se da si hay algo que la ponga muy nerviosa, supongo ahora me di cuenta de ello, en pocas palabras una distracción"

"- ¿Qué quieres decir?"

"- Me sorprende que no te hayas percatado de nada"

Ren se dirigió hacia la puerta.

"- Dices muchas tonterías"

"- Como quieras – Exclamó dejando de prestar atención a ese asunto que sin duda no era de su incumbencia"

"- Solo te menciono que ella es mi asistente y no voy a dejar que planees cosas innecesarias"

"- ¿Acaso peleas por esa joven?"

Ren se giró y lo miró con frialdad.

"- Ya te dije que es mi asistente y no dejaré que la lleves hacia otro sitio"

"- ¿Por qué tanto empeño en quedarte con ella, se puede conseguir otra igual"

"- Entonces trata de conseguir otra para tus planes, ella se queda conmigo – Salió azotando la puerta al salir"

_**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

Había salido mal humorado gracias al encuentro con ese tipo, siempre era lo mismo pero mas bien ahora el asunto de la pelea era su asistente.

"- Aun estoy enfermo... – Susurró al analizar su gran insistencia"

Caminó un poco mas hasta ver a algunos metros su oficina, miró de lejos a su asistente.

Debía admitir que era hermosa, eficiente, tímida, lo pudo apreciar en ese instante cuando veía como ella entregaba algunos papeles, mas sin embargo...

La pelirosa giró un poco su cabeza percatándose de que alguien la observaba con atención, al darse cuenta de quien era, se obligó a tirar ciertos papeles al piso mientras se sonrojaba.

"- Es un poco torpe... – Susurró viendo como se disculpaba con los demás"

Una ligera sonrisa se mostró en el rostro, por lo menos ahora tendría que retribuirle el favor y hablar con ella sobre la oferta de Ionue, ya que a pesar que el sujeto era odioso, podría ser una gran oportunidad para ella.

La única...

_**CONTINUARA...**_

_**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

_**n/A: Primeramente he de admitir que me he tardado mucho, pero quería avisar que no tengo fecha especifica para actualizar, así que de ante mano me disculpo.**_

_**Otra cosa es que este es un universo alterno (que se pasa de alterno) así que... me estoy divirtiendo con esta patanada.**_

_**Próximo Cáp.: 3. ¿Es una cita?**_

_**Agradezco mucho los reviews:**_

_**HITOKI CHAN:**_

_**Pues intentaré actualizar lo mas rápido que pueda, gracias por tu comentario.**_

_**TASHA: sip, para mi también es una de las mejores parejas (no oficiales) que hay y gracias por tu apoyo.**_

_**JANNETH: sip, a mi tambien me gusta Ren desde es perspectiva pero he de admitir que con este fic me estoy divirtiendo mucho, por otro lado gracias por tus comentario**_

_**PRET ICE ANGEL: hm... de genial no lo se, pero agradezco tu siempre apoyo hehehe, de verdad, aunque se que es feo estar poniendo otro fic cuando avisé que tendré problkemas para actualizar solo espero no tardarme mucho.**_

_**ISHIDORA: En cuanto vi tu reviews quise contestarte lo antes posible (aunque lo hago hasta ahora) por favor no mal entiendas, no lo hago por reviews al contrario agradezco el hecho de que leas mis fics y no estas en ningun momento obligada a ponerme reviews, el hecho de que me tarde en actualizar y de que casi no seguia con los fics era por problemas de fuerzas mayor, por favor no lo tomes a mal asi que ya sabes, si quieres dejame reviews y si no quieres tambien he?. Eso es lo que queria dejar en claro pero claro que siempre agradezco el que me estes apoyando.**_

_**LOCONEXION: gracias por tu comentario y sip a mi tambien me fascina esta pareja y la primera persona en escribir fics de ellos fue girl magic lo cual me envició mucho, espero este cap te guste.**_

_**TAMAO RAVEN: no te ofendas pero me dio un poco de risa lo que me escribiste hehe, es que es la primera vez que alguien se me ofrece como personaje y ademas que nunca pensé en ponerle parejita a horo hahaha, pero si me agradó la idea, solo quiero que me digas que nombre quieres que te ponga y cual es tu personalidad he? Y con gusto te pongo 8se pondrá divertido) ahhh y creo que eres tu la chica que se lleva de seria y nada romántica, yo suelo ser un poco parecida a ti, pero se que escondes mucho, y que aparentas tener un porte muy fuerte hehe es muy facil de saber que serás muy enamoradiza hehehe.**_

_**MAYI: hahaha bien mi sis, dale saludos a tu cuñada de mi parte, espero que este cap te guste y que continúes pronto con el tuyo.**_

_**TOMOY ASAKURA: pues mira, yo se perfectamente que horo no es el hermano menor de pilika, pero como ya dije heheh este es un universo alterno por eso cambio muchas cosas de los personajes (te daras cuenta con la patanada que puse de Jeannie heheh) gracias por tu comentario.**_

_**NEKOAIKO: y de todos modos no me salvo de ser una skc (sempai kawaiosa caliente) me da risa de verdad y ya que me dices caliente 8que claro que no lo soy) espera haber como avanza este fic, ojala te guste el cap y disculñpa por mi tardanza.**_


	3. ¿Es una cita?

La razón y el corazón

_3.¿Es una cita?_

Tomo una pluma y comenzó a firmar los papeles que su joven asistente había puesto en su escritorio.

Cada vez que terminaba de leer y firmar uno, la pelirosa elegía otro y se lo entrega.

Durante los diez minutos que habían transcurrido, la joven no hacia mas que observarlo, pero su corazón se aceleró aun mas cuando el joven la miró de reojo, obligándola a desviar su mirada completamente sonrojada, con aquel gesto él dedujo (erróneamente) que aun estaba molesta.

"- ¿Es todo? – Preguntó Ren entregándole el ultimo papel"

"- Si...- exclamó tomando el papel y colocándolo con los demás que tenía abrazados al pecho"

Ren se reclinó en la silla he hizo que esta se girara un poco hacia los cristales que estaban tras él.

"- Señorita, necesitamos hablar – Dijo en un tono frió aunque común"

"- ¿Ha-hablar? – Repitió la joven quien se ruborizó un poco"

Ren giró nuevamente la silla para observarla de frente.

"- Es sobre ciertos negocios con Inoue – Respondió"

Tamao aun se encontraba ofendida por las palabras que el joven dijo en la enfermería, aun así no podía ni siquiera mostrarse distante con él.

"- No – Se apresuró a responder – No... deseo aceptar la propuesta del señor Inoue"

Ren quedó pensativo por un minuto para luego colocarse de pie.

Se acercó a ella sin cambiar el semblante frío de su rostro.

"-¿Aceptaría una cena formal ?"

Tamao abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente parpadeando al no creer las palabras que acababa de escuchar ¿Él le pedía salir?.

Sacudió un poco su cabeza y dejó que ciertos papeles cayeran al piso debido al nerviosismo.

"- ¡No de nuevo! – Exclamó derrotada como sin hubiese sido una pequeña niña que acababa de romper algo; bajó para recogerlos poco a poco"

Esa expresión hizo que Ren se sorprendiera, debía admitir que su sorpresa era el hecho de que Inoue estuviese interesado en esa joven que a pesar de su eficiencia, podía llegar a cometer esa clase de errores, y lo aseguraba ya que él era quien mas lo presenciaba, casi siempre veía esa clase de "problemas".

Ren se inclinó para ayudarle.

"- Supongo que algo debe distraerla mucho – Dijo colocándose nuevamente de pie al igual que la chica quien se había sonrojado al escuchar aquellas palabras"

"- ¿Distraerme? – Preguntó con cierto temor ¿Acaso era posible que él se haya dado cuenta al fin?"

Ren miró los papeles que había recogido y los depositó en el escritorio.

"- Si, alguien me hizo ver que talvez ese es su problema, pienso que debería tratar de eliminar su distracción para no cometer cierto tipo de errores"

Tamao parpadeó varias veces y suspiró, debía admitir que se había asustado bastante aunque también le hubiese parecido increíble que su jefe se diera cuenta de lo que ella sentía por él y aquello era lo mas natural; él, un hábil joven en los negocios estaba tan metido en su trabajo que nunca prestaba atención al exterior lo cual lo volvía un despistado en cuanto a las atenciones de la pelirosa.

Algo no podía evitar; aunque él era muy distraído (solo en ese aspecto) debía admitir que esa extraña cualidad le parecía muy graciosa y tierna por parte de él..

Pero si lo pensaba mejor, si él quería que eliminara su distracción tendría que deshacerse de él lo cual era imposible.

Ren suspiró al ver a la joven tan distraída, optó por cambiar la conversación.

"- ¿Y bien? – Exigió una respuesta cruzándose de brazos - El ofrecerle dinero no fue con la intención de ofenderla, mas bien... esperaba pagarle aunque como lo ha rechazado, trataré de pagarle el favor con algo mas, al mismo tiempo podríamos charlar tranquilamente sobre ciertos negocios"

Tamao lo miró por algunos segundos, no podía evitar sonrojarse lo cual trató de calmarse de inmediato y asentir con su cabeza.

"- ¿Le parece si paso por usted a las 8:00?"

"- ¿A las 8:00? – Se escuchó de pronto una voz desde la puerta, lo cual obligó a ambos a mirar hacia el nuevo "invitado"

Tamao se sorprendió de inmediato mientras que el rostro de Ren se notaba completamente normal.

"- Deberías tocar antes de entrar .- Dijo Ren con mucha paciencia"

"- Ese habito deberías aprenderlo tú cuando entras a mi oficina sin aviso – Respondió Ionue acercándose al escritorio – Aunque mi intención en ningún momento ha sido interrumpir tus citas"

Miró a Tamao quien se sonrojó de inmediato tratando de esconder un poco su rostro con los papeles que tenía abrazados.

"- Co-con su permiso – Tamao se disculpó con Inoue y se dirigió a Ren – A las 8... esta bien... señor – Se inclinó retirándose de la oficina"

Caminaba hasta salir chocando con otra persona, se mostró a penada y se inclinó tratando de disculparse.

"- Pienso que ella es perfecta para llevar los proyectos de la nueva empresa – Dijo con una ligera sonrisa al haber presenciado aquella escena"

"- Hace algunos momentos le aconsejé que eliminara su distracción – Dijo Ren mirando hacia la dirección donde se encontraba el escritorio de la joven"

"- No creo que sea algo posible, aunque créeme también intento eliminar esa "distracción"- Lo miró de reojo mientras sonreía, era obvio que Ren no comprendió con exactitud sus palabras – pero es una joven perseverante y debo admitir que se nota un poco adorable al cometer esos errores"

"- En eso talvez tienes razón – Ren aun miraba de espaldas a la joven gracias a la posición del escritorio"

Al notar la mirada del joven de ojos rojos se dio cuenta de sus palabras.

Se ruborizó levemente y aclaró su garganta.

"- No creo que hayas venido a hablar de mi asistente – Dijo volviendo a su asiento"

"- Solo una parte – Dijo volviendo a un semblante mas serio – ¿Te das cuenta que por tus faltas en las reuniones arriesgamos nuestros tratos, si no fuese por tu asistente..."

"- Lo se – Se adelantó Ren al admitir que si no fuese por la pelirosada ya hubiese perdido algunos negocios"

"- Por las siempre disculpas que tu asistente dice por ti, Has estado enfermo"

"- Supongo que ella exagera un poco- Respondió secamente, decidió mirar hacia otra dirección, además no hablaría que sus retrasos se debían a la falta de sueño gracias a una pesadilla"

"- Es mejor que te encargues directamente de los negocios en la construcción, por lo menos por un tiempo"

"- ¿Encargarme de ellos? – Le sorprendió aquello, ya que debido a sus retrasos pensó que elegirían a otra persona mas confiable, no era el hecho que dudara de sus capacidades mas bien eran todos los problemas personales que lo aquejaban lo que hacia que no estuviese muy de acuerdo con aquella decisión"

"- Pienso que al estar en esos territorios cubiertos por montañas y aire fresco ayudarían un poco con tus problemas, sin olvidar que se te elegirá un buen asistente para el cargo, que sin duda será la señorita Tamamura – Respondió como si leyese su mente sin olvidar que pudo sentir la molestia del joven frente a él"

"- Solo existe un pequeño detalle - Respondió Ren con voz cansada - Ella no desea ese cargo, ya la escuchaste, no quiere salir de aquí"

Inoue sonrió de manera ingeniosa.

"- Tu también te negabas a que ella se fuese de aquí"

Ren se giró y mostró seriedad.

"- Supongo que hace bien su trabajo"

"- Créeme – Rió por lo bajo – esta vez aceptará, pídeselo esta noche en su cita"

"- Esto no es una cita – Aclaró ruborizándose levemente"

"- Claro – Respondió Inoue con sarcasmo – Todo encuentro es una cita a menos que desees que todo acabe en la cama ¿No es así, mira el lado positivo la carne joven es mucho mejor"

Ren lo miraba con molestia y también con cierta vergüenza, ese sujeto era demasiado abierto en cuanto a temas de esa magnitud lo cual lo colocaba en una situación incomoda; Inoue sabia que efecto causaba en él, ya que a pesar de ser una persona de un carácter frío era muy reservado en cierta relaciones personales.

"- Solo hablaré con ella de negocios, y le agradeceré por haberme ayudado"

"- Eres un maestro en cuanto a negocios y otras relaciones parecidas – Cerro sus ojos con cierto cansancio – pero pensé que aquella experiencia con Kein, te ayudaría a madurar"

Ren frunció el entrecejo.

"- No digas tonterías – Su tono era molesto al haber recordado a la persona con ese nombre – si te refieres a "eso", créeme se mucho mas de lo que tu nunca sabrás"

"- Tienes razón – Sonrió de manera burlona – Nunca sabré lo que es llegar amar a alguien por la cual decidiera cambiar y luego esta me engañara ¿No es así, Ren?"

Su ojos mostraron sorpresa y furia al oír esas palabras, este había sido el colmo con Inoue; presionó sus puños dispuesto a propiciarle un puñetazo en el rostro; Inoue al darse cuenta de esa reacción hizo lo mismo decidido a no quedarse de brazos cruzados mientras Ren se abalanzaba a intentar golpearlo.

Ambos lograron golpearse obligando a ambos a retroceder unos pasos debido a la fuerza con la que realizaron el golpe y provocando que Inoue golpeara un pequeño estante de libros y estos cayeran al igual que Ren topó con su escritorio tirando al piso algunas cosas.

Aquel ruido llamó la atención de todos los empleados quienes miraban la actual escena gracias a que la joven pelirosa había entrado de presto mirando con sorpresa aquello.

Inoue y Ren decidieron parar de inmediato, era obvio que todos se espantaran ya que el ruido y algunos gritos parecían haberlos asustado, y algo sabían de antemano, asuntos personales y profesionales jamás se debían mezclar.

Inoue arregló un poco su saco.

"- En otro momento terminamos – Susurró Ren limpiando con su pulgar un hilio de sangre que salía de sus labios"

"- Lo mismo digo – Exclamó sin mirarlo mas bien aun arreglando su vestimenta – Aunque... te sugiero olvides ya a esa mujer- Suspiró y luego mostró un rostro completamente tranquilo para salir de la oficina diciéndole a las personas que no sucedía nada grave"

Todos volvieron a sus trabajos escuchando esas palabras de Inoue, además lo mas obvio era no meterse en asuntos que no incumbían.

Todos, a excepción de la joven asistente de Ren, quien se acercó rápidamente a él.

"- ¿Se encuentra bien?"

"- No es algo de gravedad – exclamó volviendo a su asiento"

"- ¿Esta seguro? – Insistió la joven"

Ren se giró y ablandó solo un poco su mirada.

"- Si, puede retirarse"

Aquel gesto fue muy bien notado por la pelirosa quien pensó haber estado soñando al ver esa facción en la cara de él.

Aunque su semblante era siempre muy serio esa expresión hacia verlo mas apuesto.

Sin controlarse, Tamao se había embelesado de nuevo.

Se ruborizó y decidió salir de la oficina.

"- Co-como usted diga"

Nuevamente Ren no se percató de ello al traer a su mente vagos recuerdos de aquella mujer; se acercó a la ventana y miró el exterior aunque sus ojos se notaban algo vacíos.

O)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o))o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o))o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o))o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)oo)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)O

". ¿Él está bien? – Preguntó Pilika acercándose cuando la pelirosa ya estaba en su escritorio"

"- Si...eso creo – Respondió sonriendo forzadamente "

"¿Crees entonces que ahora trabajé hasta tarde?"

"- Lo dudo – respondió la joven mirando hacia la puerta detrás de ella – Además... dijo que pasaría a las 8 pero..."

"- ¡¿Qué! – Pilika no podía creer lo que escuchaba, mientras la pelirosa cubría con una mano su boca al recordar que no le había mencionado nada a ella"

"- E-este...yo..."

"- ¡¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho! – Exclamó en voz alta siendo escuchada por todos"

"- Po- por favor – Susurró levantando sus manos tratando de calmar a la peliazul mientras se sonrojaba – Solo será un asunto de trabajo"

"- Si fuese así, te lo diría aquí – Respondió emocionada"

"- Pe-pero... él lo hace solo como agradecimiento al haberlo ayudado cuando perdió el conocimiento – Sonrió con dificultad"

"- ¡¿Perdió el conocimiento! – Preguntó sorprendida"

"-Te-te lo contaré con calma pero... no levantes la voz – Exclamó Tamao ruborizándose"

O)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)O

"-¡Listo! – Sonrió triunfante la pequeña de tez morena y cabellos oscuros – He vuelto a ganarte"

"- ¡¿Qué, ¡No! – Exclamó sorprendido mientras se revolvía los cabellos azulados con una mano"

"- Te he vencido mas de 4 veces en damas – Agregó algo molesta"

"- ¡haces trampa Mitsumi! – Gritó Horo con molestia"

"- ¿Qué has dicho? – Exclamó con algo de furia"

"- ¡Lo que has escuchado tramposa! – Respondió molesto"

"- ¡Solo eres un cobarde que no eres capaz de aceptar tu derrota! – Respondió aun mas fastidiada"

El cabello de la joven era corto y sus ojos color miel hacían juego con piel.

Ella era un año mayor que Horo horo, por lo tanto causaba que compitiesen por todo y mas aun, pelearan por todo.

Eran vecinos de apartamentos desde hacía dos años ( cuando Horo y su hermana se mudaron) y aunque la mayor parte del tiempo pasaban juntos siempre había una razón para discutir.

"- Deja de hablar y entrégamelo, ese fue el trato además... ya no tienes nada mas que apostar – Sonrió al ser ella la vencedora en todo"

Ambos jugaban en el piso del apartamento de Horo, hasta que la pequeña se puso de pie y extendió su mano.

Horo tragó saliva, llevo la mano a la banda que estaba en su frente y suspiró quitándosela completamente.

"- Aquí tienes – dijo seriamente aunque le sorprendió el hecho que el rostro de su amiga estaba rojo – y ahora ¿Qué rayos te ocurre? – Preguntó poniéndose de pie y acercándose a ella"

La joven frunció el entrecejo, arrebató la banda de las manos de él y le dio la espalda de inmediato sintiendo como sus mejillas estaban calientes.

"- Te... ves mucho mejor sin la banda en tu cabello –Exclamó saliendo rápidamente del apartamento"

Horo parpadeó varias veces mientras se le notaba cierto rubor gracias al comentario de Mitsumi.

"- ¡Bah, nunca la entenderé – exclamó cruzándose de brazos y guardando aquel juego de mesa que como siempre gracias a los engaños de su amiga, tenía que guardar él precisamente"

Ya había anochecido y ambos venían del internado de su escuela, siempre era así, Horo era el primero en llegar a su casa aunque Mitsumi siempre trataba de convencerlo de que cenara con ella pero él siempre se negaba.

Comprendía perfectamente que la joven se preocupaba por él aunque su orgullo no dejaba admitirlo, pero siempre era muy notable en ella.

Se tenía que admitir que a tan corta edad Horo era autosuficiente en ese aspecto contando tan solo con casi 10 años.

Su pequeña acción fue interrumpida cuando escuchó ruidos en la puerta.

Abrió la puerta y saludo a su hermana y a Tamao.

"- Que bueno que regresaron"

"- Si – sonrió Tamao"

"- Bueno tengo que preparar la cena – Agregó Pilika entrando a la cocina"

"- Tamao.. – Llamó el chico - ¿Acaso no se suponía que harías tu la cena?"

"- Bu.-bueno..."

"-Tamao tendrá una cita – Gritó Pilika desde la cocina"

"- ¡No grites! – Pidió nuevamente la pelirosa apenada"

Horo la miró con extrañeza, así que la pelirosa optó por ayudar a recoger las piezas en el suelo.

"- Parece que Mitsumi ha estado aquí – Sonrió cambiando el tema"

Horo rascó su cabeza con su dedo índice y suspiró.

O)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)oo)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)oo)O 

Transcurrieron las horas, y gracias a Pilika, la pelirosa se estaba preparando para su cena formal.

Portaba un vestido rojo ajustado con finas tirantas, dejando ver un pequeño escote en su pecho.

La joven pelirosada se apenó mucho al verse en el espejo pero gracias a la insistencia de Pilika tuvo que acceder.

"- Estas muy bien – Sonrió complacida la joven al ver que su trabajo en maquillaje y vestuario era un éxito"

"- Gra.-gracias pero... esto es demasiado"

" Oh vamos, es una cena formal – Sonrió con picardía la peliazul provocando mas nerviosismo a Tamao – además tu cabello largo va muy bien con el conjunto"

Tamao llevó las manos a su pecho, de verdad estaba nerviosa y muy apenada.

"- Hermana donde est... – Detuvo su habla cuando miró a ambas jóvenes en especial a la pelirosa"

"- ¿Y bien? ¿cómo luce? – Preguntó Pilika mientras Tamao esperaba la opinión de Horo"

Este se sonrojó de inmediato, aunque todo fue interrumpido al escuchar como llamaban a la puerta.

"- Yo voy - insistió Pilika"

"- si... te queda bien – exclamó riendo el pequeño mientras rascaba su mejilla algo sonrojada"

"- Gracias – sonrió la pelirosa"

"- ¡Bien! – Se escuchó en tono molesto haciendo que Horo y la pelirosa giraran"

"- ¿Mitsumi? – Exclamó Horo algo sorprendido"

"- Iba entregarte tu estúpida banda, pero veo que estas ocupado, ¡pervertido! – Exclamó molesta al ver a Horo sonrojado por mirar cierta anatomía de la pelirosa que por supuesto esta no notó"

"- No, no espera, no es lo que piensas, devuélveme la banda – Comenzó a seguirla ya que la chica se retiraba del lugar"

Tanto Pilika como la pelirosa sonrieron con cierto cansancio, sabiendo de antemano el comportamiento de Mitsumi.

"- Él tiene sus propios problemas – Susurró la pelirosa"

"- Si, y creo que muchos – Rió por lo bajo"

El ruido del timbre volvió a escucharse, esta vez la pelirosa decidió atender, aunque al abrir la puerta se ruborizó instantáneamente.

Ren se sorprendió al mirarla de aquella manera, la joven era bastante atractiva.

"- ¿Esta lista? – Preguntó desviando la mirada"

La joven asintió, tomó un abrigo y su bolso saliendo del lugar sintiéndose completamente nerviosa no solo por la compañía de él sino por la pequeñas risitas que escuchaba de Pilika.

Suspiró con cierto cansancio al analizar su situación.

"- Parece cansada – Exclamó con un tono frío aunque normal"

"- No, no es eso – Agregó sonriendo callando de inmediato toda conversación mientras el auto iba en marcha, aquel silencio era bastante incomodo para ella, pero a él no parecía importarle, debía admitir que ese hombre era de muy pocas palabras"

Bajaron del auto y llegaron al restaurante, todo parecía normal, llegaron a la mesa que había reservado, pero aun así nada de habla para con ella.

Tenía que sacarse esa idea que Pilika entraba en su cabeza, aquello no era una cita de una persona interesada en otra por razones personales; era sobre la cita entre dos personas que una de ellas solo estaba ahí por obligación y negocios.

Suspiró nuevamente, aquello lo notaba muy cruel pero... ¿qué importaba?.

Para ella mucho... para él nada.

"- Todo el trayecto ha estado bastante deprimida, ¿acaso esta cita fue en un mal momento?"

"- No, nada de eso... – respondió la joven tratando de sonreír"

"- Ah! Tao – Exclamó una voz que se acercaba a la mesa – supongo que siempre estas ocupado"

Tamao miró con sorpresa al hombre que se había acercado, parecía de una edad mayor, con su piel pálida , sus cabellos blanquecinos, la nariz un poco grande y ancha pero sus ojos de color verde mostraban cierta gentileza.

Ren suspiró al ver a ese conocido, y lo recordó porque desde que él era un niño había conocido a ese hombre de negocios gracias a que era amigo de su padre.

Aquel restaurante era bastante elegante y no le sorprendía encontrar a ese hombre ahí y la razón era que siempre parecía embriagarse en ese sitio.

Tamao tapó un poco su boca para no dejar escapar una risita viendo al anciano un poco ebrio.

"- Oh, pero que dama mas hermosa, debo decir que ese vestido luce divinamente en usted – Agregó el sujeto besando la palma de la mano en la joven"

Tamao se ruborizó de inmediato, jamás nadie le había dicho un cumplido tan extrañamente agradable para ella.

Sus ojos parecieron recobrar vida al mirar con diversión al anciano, pero sonrió de una manera gentil al agradecer el cumplido.

Ren la miró por un segundo, notando esta vez ella se miraba mas sonriente que cuando venía, talvez debía darle alguna clase de cumplido.

El anciano sonrió a Ren, le guiñó el ojo y se fue de ahí.

" Ese anciano nunca parece cambiar – Exclamó el chico bebiendo un poco del vino en la mesa"

"- ¿Lo conoce desde hace mucho? – Preguntó la pelirosa algo divertida"

"- Digamos que si... – Agregó mirando a la joven quien estaba mas sonriente"

Al notar aquella mirada la joven se sonrojó y volvió a colocarse en una posición demasiado tímida.

"- Pero... lo que dijo el anciano es muy cierto – Cerró sus ojos – se ve muy bien esta noche – Bebió como si nada"

Se sonrojó aun mas y su sonrisa se alargó.

"- Se-se lo agradezco – Sonrió de una manera tan tierna que a Ren lo hizo ruborizar levemente provocando que aclarara su garganta y cambiara el tema"

"- Por cierto, estamos aquí para terminar algo..."

La pelirosa suspiró con desilusión para sus adentros.

"- Si, adelante"

"- Inoue la ve como un buen prospecto en cuanto a los asuntos de la nueva compañía, cerca de las montañas ¿esta segura que no desea tomar ese empleo?"

"- ¿Acaso le parezco insuficiente en la oficina? – Preguntó algo cabizbaja, al notar como Ren insistía en que ella tomara el trabajo que le proponía Inoue"

"- De ninguna manera – Exclamó en tono autoritario – pero parece que yo también tomaré ese pequeño "turno" he iré a las montañas"

La joven abrió sus ojos aun mas a causa de la sorpresa.

"- Entonces..."

"- Entonces, quisiera preguntarle si aun desea ser mi asistente en aquel lu..."

"- ¡Claro que si! – Dijo rápidamente haciendo que Ren se sorprendiera un poco por la emoción de ella – E-Es decir... si"

Aquello lo tomó por sorpresa, vaya que Inoue tenía mucha razón en cuanto a la decisión de ella.

"- Bien, ya hicimos un trato – Agregó con mas calma"

Tamao le miró con detenimiento, aun sentía el rubor en su rostro pero esa oportunidad no la perdería, así podría estar mas tiempo con él aunque...

"- Cu-cuando se tendrá que partir?"

"- Pasado mañana – Respondió como si nada"

"- Pe-pero..."

" Si gusta puede faltar mañana, y preparar todo, luego le avisaré en que lugar nos reuniremos"

"- E-esta bien - Exclamó algo apenada mientras bebía un poco de su copa"

Esta vez Ren tenía que admitir que no había sido fácil llevarse esa noche con alguien tan tímido como lo era ella, la verdad jamás se había acercado a alguien como ella.

Solo pudo recordar como la conoció y le ofreció que trabajara en ese sitio.

Aunque ahora solo tenía que pensar en el nuevo trabajo que les esperaba, en esta ocasión talvez no tomaría como asistente a la joven, mas bien como una socia.

Continuara...

O)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)oo)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)Oo

_**Bueno, como lo prometí actualicé ufff aunque en este fic me he tardado por tratar de poner a "Mitsumi" heheh aunque alguien me dio la idea me ha gustado mucho de verdad, me divertí poniéndola.**_

_**Proximo cap:**_

_**Cap 4: Ella... ¿es Kein?**_

_**Agradezco a:**_

_**HAINE ASAKURA: solo dime cual es tu duda y con gusto te ayudo, agradezco mucho que te agrade mi historia me alegra que te guste shaman king pero si te apetece escribir sobre Ren Y tamao mucho mejor hehhe, es que quiero leer mas sobre esta pareja T.T.**_

_**HITOKI CHAN: gracias por tus comentarios**_

_**ADY: sip, pues estaré actualizando los fines de semana, gracias por tu apoyo.**_

_**HANITA ASAKURA: siiii la pareja de Ren x tamao es una de las mejores hehe, fijate que estaba leyendo un fic de tamao x hao, es de mi sis hehe se llama mayi, le diré que te pase el fic si gustas, aunque he de admitir que esa pareja no me atrae mucho pero con el fic que leí me gusto heheh, gracias poor tu apoyo.**_

_**ISHI DORA: si... Ren es terco pero asi es lindo hahaha gracias por tu siempre apoyo a mis fics, espero el cap te guste.**_

_**PATTY: hola, bueno me pareció extraño que me dejaras reviews, aunque te lo agradezco, espero el cap sea de tu agrado.**_

_**NEKOAIKO: haha siempre diciéndome sempai? Haha muchas gracias de verdad, aunque siento que no me merezco eso pero te lo agradezco mucho el gesto como siempre tu eres una de las personas que mas me apoya en el fic y eso lo aprecio bastante, espero el cap te guste muchisismo he?**_

_**LOCONEXION: ¿amenaza blanca? Haha muy bueno, aunque si... de cambiar un poco a los personajes hm... pues puede que a Tamao la hago algo aventadita aunque me fascina su actitud de niña timida, por ahora espero que te guste el fic, porque luego veré que Tamao se pongo algo... enojadita heheh.**_

_**TASHA: bueno hoy creo que no he tardado tanto en actualizar ya que todos los fines de semana actualizaré de este o talvez del otro fic, espero el cap sea de tu agrado.**_

_**JANNETH: gracias por tu apoyo y... comentario hehe.**_

_**TAMAO RAVEN: bueno, bueno, la joven que me dio la idea, hehe te alo agradezco mucho con mitsumi, ojala que la perspectiva de cómo la puse te haya gustado porque... asi me gustó mas aunque me estuve matando la cabeza tratando de ver que actitud me parecía mejor, espero que tu personaje te haya gustado, porque la verdad a mi me ha fascinado para divertirme un rato hehehe.**_

_**MAYI: bueno sis, los yaoi no me gustan mucho hehe y con respecto al universo alterno, quiere decir que es un mundo diferente pero con los mismos personajes es decir, bueno... hehe algo asi, espero el cap te guste y que tuuu actualices pronto.**_


	4. Ella¿es Kein?

_**La razón y el corazón**_

_4. Ella...¿es Kein?_

La joven corría para refugiarse de aquella incesante lluvia que la había empapado completamente. Llegó justo a la parada de autobuses, mas todo estaba desolado y era de menos gracias al clima.

"- No puedo creer mi mala suerte – Exclamó casi entre sollozos – he llegado a esta ciudad y no me ha salido nada bien"

La chica portaba una pequeña maleta en su mano derecha mientras que su camisa y falda estaban completamente empapadas; camisa color crema y la falda de tablones color rojo le daban un aspecto desalentador para ella misma y era que sus piernas estaban un poco sucias gracias al barro.

Sabía perfectamente que si buscaba algún refugio podría perder el autobús que salía a una determinada hora; apartó un poco sus cabellos rosas que obstruyan su vista y miró a su lado, a unos cuantos metros se miraba una gran puerta de rejilla color dorada que parecía estar abriéndose de par en par.

Su sorpresa fue grande al ver que una persona vestida de traje formal negro y un paraguas del mismo color, salía de el sitio.

Estaban sobre la misma acera pero la joven volvió su vista al frente.

"- No es correcto mirar demasiado – susurró para si misma"

Pasaron algunos minutos los cuales fueron un calvario para la joven quien al no estar segura que hacer, depositó su maleta en la banca húmeda que estaba tras ella y limpió un poco su rostro mas no solo eran gotas de lluvias las que limpiaba sino lagrimas, aunque pudo sentir como dejaba de empaparse, parpadeó varias veces y miró hacia arriba sorprendiéndose que estaba cubierta por un paraguas; miró a su lado y su sorpresa fue mayor al ver a la misma persona de traje oscuro, que la cubría con su mismo paraguas.

"- ¡¿Qué-que esta haciendo! – Preguntó algo alterada al no haber sentido que ese chico se acercaba, y pudo notar que con exactitud era un joven un poco mas alto que ella su tez blanca, su cabello de un color negro violáceo y su mirada color oro aunque con un semblante frío y hasta lúgubre"

Él miraba hacia el frente pero parecía cubrir a ambos con el paraguas.

"- Me sorprende que una niña esté en medio de un clima como este – su voz sonó fría tanto, que la joven sintió como un escalofrío la embargó – ...pero siento que tu pregunta es algo tonta"

La chica parpadeó varias veces y se ruborizó, en aquello ese joven tenía razón.

"- Lo siento mucho... – Dijo sosteniendo ambas manos con fuerza – Acabo de llegar a la cuidad y.. no he tenido un buen día"

"- Parece que nadie ha tenido un buen día – Respondió sin dejar de mirar al frente"

La joven le miró por el rabillo del ojo con mucha mas atención; al analizar un poco su vestimenta pudo notar lo lúgubre que se veía, por un segundo le dio la impresión que el chico estaba de luto.

"- Muchas gracias... por ayudarme – susurró algo intimidada por aquello"

"- No es para tanto, estoy esperando a alguien"

La joven sonrió con cierta dificultad, él era un chico de lo mas cortante, ella solo intentaba darle las gracias.

"- Puedo...saber su nombre – Pregunto algo sonrojada, por lo menos quería saber quien le ayudó a pesar que la persona no era amistosa"

Este le miró de reojo y respondió en un mismo tono frío.

"- Ren..."

Al sentir aquella mirada, la chica trató de distraerse en otra cosa y por ello decidió no preguntar mas acerca de él.

"- No te preocupes – dijo mirando nuevamente al frente y haciendo que la joven a su lado le observara con atención – no le haría daño a una niña"

Parpadeó varias veces, sin comprender hasta que dio en el blanco; se ruborizó y decidió tomar la palabra.

"- N-no soy una niña...tengo... 17 años – trató de sonreír mas la timidez y el temor se lo impedían"

Esta vez él la miró con sorpresa, pero su semblante regresó a uno de aburrimiento.

"- Pareces una niña... – Susurró"

"- E-ese... ha sido mi problema... quería trabajar en esta ciudad y tal parece que mi apariencia lo impide – exclamó algo cabizbaja"

"- Por lo general debes trabajar cuando seas mayor de edad, aun eres una niña"

"- Por supuesto que no – exclamó en un tono simple – además... no tiene porque recalcar la palabra "niña" "

"- Pronto cumpliré los veinte años y no quieres que te llame chiquilla? – Preguntó dibujándosele una sonrisa muy sarcástica "

La chica le miró con suma sorpresa, le pareció increíble que un sujeto como él pudiese sonreír aunque no de buena manera; no estaba molesta mas bien ofendida pero si ese joven pensaba así de ella, comprendía a la perfección porque aun no había conseguido trabajo.

"- Dime tu nombre – Preguntó sin inmutarse"

"- Tamao...Tamamura... – Respondió con duda"

"- ¿Te quedaras en la cuidad?"

"- Bu-bueno... así es... por ahora... en un apartamento – Susurró"

Ren volvió pero esta vez la miró de frente, sacó una pequeña tarjeta y se la entrego.

"- Cuando cumplas la edad suficiente y si aun deseas trabajar, prueba en este sitio – Le entregó aquello"

"- E-esto... – Preguntó tomándolo"

"- Es por si te interesa, además dudo mucho que consigas trabajo siendo aun una niña"

Tamao se sonrojó mucho mas ¿por qué él no podía evitar decir eso, solo hacía que se sintiera peor.

"Usted...trabaja aquí? – Preguntó tímidamente"

"- Así es... puede ser que te ayuden a ti también – respondió colocando una mano en su bolsillo"

"- Se lo agradezco – sonrió mas una lagrima escapó de sus ojos – lo siento mucho – se giró lo que menos deseaba es que un extraño la mirase de esa forma"

Este solo dio un pequeño suspiro, por lo que notaba, esa chica pasaba por muchos aprietos.

Un silencio se formo tragando así el tiempo mientras que la lluvia se volvía mas densa.

La joven se mostraba algo nerviosa ya que en ningún segundo su acompañante parecía flaquear al tener el paraguas para ambos.

"- Usted...espera ... el autobús? – Preguntó tratando de romper aquella barrera incomoda"

"- No estaba en mis planes – respondió de un modo frío – pero tal parece que si"

Decidió no preguntar mas, aquella respuesta fue demasiado cortante. Debía admitir que el chico le estaba estaba ayudando a cubrirse de aquella lluvia pero... sus comentarios no eran del todo agradables.

Su insistente vista trató de encontrar algo en él, algo sospechoso, pero solo era un joven frío aunque su semblante era el de una persona sumamente molesta, parecía que se ayudaban en un bien común, ambos esperaban aquel medio de transporte.

Trató de analizarlo un poco mas pero pronto se ruborizó al dejar que su mente admitiera lo apuesto del chico; decidió desviar su mirar.

Varios minutos volvieron a transcurrir hasta que pudo notar como aquel autobús se acercaba.

"- Que bueno – sonrió y no pudo ocultar aquella felicidad mas al ver al joven nuevamente se paralizó por aquel aspecto que no parecía cambiar"

El autobús se estacionó haciendo que la joven tomase su maleta de mano y se dirigiera a él mas se detuvo al sentir como el chico cerraba el paraguas y se lo entregaba.

"- ¿Qué ocurre? – Preguntó sin comprender"

"- Tómalo, talvez te sirva – Exclamó girándose"

"- Pero... – parpadeó varias veces sosteniendo aquel objeto – Usted dijo..."

"- Dije que esperaba el autobús, jamás te mencioné que subiría en él – Respondió marchándose "

"- Pe-pero... podría enfermarse si se empapa demasiado – Trató de devolver aquel paraguas.

"- ¿Empaparme? No mas que tu, las mujeres no se llevan del todo bien con las camisetas mojadas"

La joven se ruborizó y acercó el paraguas a su pecho debido a lo expuesta que estuvo todo ese tiempo; ¿aquel joven podría ser un pervertido, no, no lo parecía ya que cuando se dirigía a ella miraba atentamente sus ojos.

"- Mejor preocúpate por ti misma – exclamó volviendo a su paso"

Tamao se sorprendió un poco y no pudo evitar sonrojarse al pensar en aquella extraña muestra de amabilidad

"- ¡Se lo agradezco! – Dijo en voz alta deteniendo el paso del chico quien ni siquiera giró, solamente prosiguió su andar"

La joven tomó con mas fuerza el paraguas y sonrió; después de todo habían personas amables en aquella ciudad y no pudo evitar pensar que se encontró con una persona bastante especial.

Aunque esa fue la primera vez que se había encontrado con él, no fue la ultima...

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"-¡Tamao! – Habló en voz muy alta haciendo que la joven saliese de sus pensamientos de una manera brusca"

"- Lo siento Pilika – sonrió con dificultad -solo... estaba pensando"

"- ¿Pensando? Has derramado el jugo de naranja"

Tamao parpadeó y miró lo que estaba sirviendo.

"- ¡Ahh! Lo -lo siento – exclamó buscando una toalla de cocina para limpiar"

"- No has dormido bien ¿no es así? – Preguntó sonriendo de manera atrevida – supongo que "él " te dio mucho en que pensar"

"- Ya te lo dije, no ha ocurrido nada – exclamó sonrojada "

"- Viniste muy tarde de esa cita, supongo que no pasó nada .- rió ante el rostro lleno de frustración de su amiga"

".- También ya te mencioné sobre el trabajo que quiere que realice el joven Tao"

"- Es cierto pero... según lo que me has comentado ¿por qué estas arreglada? ¿acaso no te tomaras este día para preparar todo?"

"- La verdad... – se ruborizó – no es gran cosa... además no puedo faltar tengo que terminar algunos asuntos"

"- Creo que tu superior es demasiado insensible – exclamó cruzándose de brazos – pidiendo que te tomaras el día siendo él quien te causa mas trabajo"

La pelirosa sonrió al saber que aquello era cierto.

"- Aunque no creo que sea insensible mas bien... un poco... "

"- ¿Distraído? ¿frío? ¿quieres que busque mas sinónimos?"

"- Te parece si nos vamos ya? – Sonrió"

Pilika rió un poco y se dispuso a preparar las ultimas cosas.

"- ¿Dónde se encuentra Horo? – Preguntó la pelirosa al no encontrarlo comiendo en la mesa como era costumbre"

"- Tuvo sus problemas la noche anterior, supongo que está cansado – Rió"

"- Entiendo..."

"- No te preocupes por ello, mejor vamonos ya – le dio unos pequeños empujoncitos hacia la salida"

_**O))O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)**_

"- Dudo mucho que logre venir – Exclamó mirando el reloj de su pulsera" 

"- Vamos querido hermano...no desconfíes tanto – Inhaló por ultima vez la colilla de su cigarrillo y lo arrojó al piso"

"- Tirar basura... – Dijo acercándose a ambos hermanos mientras colocaba su pie sobre la colilla para apagarla – Muy poco elegante para una dama ¿no lo crees Jeannie?"

La mencionada se paralizó un poco, reconocía aquel molesto tono de voz.

"- Desagradable sorpresa, Asakura – Le miró con una sonrisa sarcástica, no podía evitar antipatía con ese sujeto"

"- Supongo que tomaras el lugar de tu hermano menor – Inoue hablaba con simpleza y total tranquilidad"

El joven tenía una tez morena y ojos oscuros, sus cabellos muy lacios y castaños le daban un toque bastante atractivo; Era el mayor de los gemelos Asakura sin embargo era él quien se encargaba de los asuntos mas serios gracias las distracciones de su hermano.

"- Mas vale que Ren venga a tiempo , he estado en la sala de estar todo este tiempo – Dijo cerrando sus ojos y sonriendo levemente dando así una respuesta a Inoue"

"- ¿Acaso el Asakura le teme a la competencia? – Preguntó cruzándose de brazos y sonriendo con total hipocresía; hipocresía del que el joven estaba muy enterado por esa razón se divertía mas"

"- No – respondió acercándose a ella lo suficiente hasta poder susurrarle al oído – Me preocupa el hacer negocios y el que tu pases mas tiempo conmigo"

Se paralizó en ese instante y aquel tono tan seductor la hizo temer un poco. Ella, quien siempre parecía seducir a cualquier hombre gracias a su confianza y belleza, parecía intimidarse cuando el hijo mayor de los Asakura empezaba con esos jueguitos y esa era la razón por la cual lo detestaba.

"- Creo que están demasiado "cariñosos" – Recalcó Inoue rompiendo el ambiente y haciendo que la joven se separara rápidamente y se dirigiera al lado de su hermano"

"- ¿Celos fraternales? – Preguntó con malicia"

"- Te equivocas Hao Asakura – Sonrió de la misma manera – pero debo mencionar que se deben separar los asuntos personales de los profesionales"

Miró a su hermana y sonrió haciendo que esta ablandara su mirara y le devolviese el gesto.

Se dirigió a la sala de juntas de una vez, seguido del joven de cabellos castaños que pasó de largo junto a Jeannie la cual enfureció al ver en el rostro de él una sonrisa llena de arrogancia.

"- Eres un... -susurró mas fue interrumpida por el joven antes de que entrara completamente a la sala"

"- Cuando termine esto, podremos hablar con calma, mientras tanto trata de recordar tus modales – Alargó su sonrisa y entró cerrando la puerta detrás de sí, justo antes de que la joven pudiese decirle palabras que sin duda no era de agradecimiento"

Giró, estaba sumamente molesta pero se sorprendió al ver frente a frente a Ren.

"- ¿Tu? – Parpadeó varias veces – Dije que vendrías pero... no me esperé que lo hicieras a tiempo"

"- Ya comenzaron ¿no es así? – Preguntó acercándose a la puerta"

"- Claro, solo ten cuidado no confió en el mayor de los Asakura"

Ren no se extraño en lo mas mínimo por la actitud de la chica. Jeannie era caracterizada por una cierta madurez y astucia en cuanto a negocios y en ciertos asuntos personales pero aunque afirmaba conocer las debilidades de todos, no terminaba por conocer las propias, la cual tenía nombre.

Ella al notar la mirada insistente de Ren, se acercó lo suficiente hasta propiciarle un beso en la comisura de los labios.

"- Suerte – Guiñó un ojo"

Cerró sus ojos con cansancio y decidió entrar a la sala para no alargar mas el asunto con esa mujer.

Entró, sorprendiendo a los presentes debido a su puntualidad. No se inmutó y tomó asiento.

"- Ahem... notando que el presidente a llegado ... proseguiremos – Exclamó uno de los empresarios cediéndole la palabra al joven de cabellos castaños"

"- Debo mencionar que estoy de verdad sorprendido – Miró de reojo al recién llegado - ... de los aumentos recientes – Volvió su vista al grafico que estaba atrás de él"

"- Supongo que es muy bueno con las indirectas – susurró Inoue estando justo al lado de Ren , este sin embargo trató de no prestar atención a las incesantes habladurías del Asakura, además las cosas eran suficientemente tensas entre ambas compañías"

"- Supongo que cada quien ya ha elegido un representante para administrar los asuntos desde aquel lugar; como saben, se trata de construir un edificio que será la sede de relaciones tanto como de nuestras tres empresas y partes del extranjero"

"- Por nuestra parte – Inoue se puso de pie – hemos elegido a una muy buena persona para el cargo – tomó un fólder y lo deslizó por la mesa hasta llegar cerca de Hao – Como veras, toda la información está en orden"

Obedeció e inspeccionó aquello papeles para luego mirar a ambos jóvenes con cierta duda.

"- Estas seguro, solo es una asistente"

"- Debo decir que al principio dude un poco y he de admitir que aun estoy un poco suspicaz – se puso de pie para tomar la palabra – Pero Inoue me asegura todo lo contrario, así que para presenciar aquello decidí ser yo quien la acompañará"

"- Esto es sorprendente – Hao rió por lo bajo al subestimar la decisión"

"- Ya lo hemos decidido, no soy de los sujetos que se retractan – Exclamó cortante"

"- Pero... '¿quién se encargará de los asuntos que usted solía hacer? – Preguntó uno de los hombres que aun no podía creer la decisión del presidente"

"- Con Inoue es suficiente, aunque si hay algún inconveniente volveré en seguida"

Todos los ejecutivos susurraban ciertas cosas por lo cual al final Hao tomó la palabra.

"- Si esa es su elección final pues es mi turno de presentar a la persona que se encargará personalmente de nuestros negocios"

Miró hacia la puerta al lado de aquella sala, se abrió y aunque él se mostraba con agrado al presenciar quien entraba, Inoue y Ren parecieron sorprenderse demasiado, en especial el joven de cabellos violáceos.

Sus ojos se habían dilatado a causa de la sorpresa aunque fue poco lo que duró ya que pronto presionó sus puños y frunció el entrecejo.

Esa persona... era imposible olvidarla.

Se mostraba elegante, con un traje de chaqueta roja al igual que si falda ajustada, era toda una ejecutiva sin dudarlo, sus cabellos verdes y mirada alargada de ojos muy oscuros le daban un toque atractivo aunque también un poco arrogante.

Ella posó sus ojos hacia uno de los presentes en especial y pudo sentir como las facciones de su rostro se suavizaron enormemente.

No supo que sentir ¿furia? Resentimiento? ¿odio? O... ¿felicidad, despejó rápidamente el ultimo pensamiento, lo que menos que debía sentir era felicidad al ver a esa persona que él pudo calificarlo como lo mas despreciable.

"- Su nombre es Kein – agregó Hao – y es una de nuestras mejores candidatas"

"- ¿Desde cuando ella trabaja para los Asakura? – Susurró Inoue sorprendido, mas Ren solamente le miraba con frialdad"

"- Si no me equivoco el viaje será en dos días – Exclamó suspicaz gracias a la mirada de Ren hacia la joven a su lado"

Golpeó la mesa con su puño y se puso de pie.

"-Me rehúso – exclamó Ren sorprendiendo a todos a excepción de Kein quien pudo sentir aquel resentimiento"

"- De que habla? – Preguntó uno de los empresarios – se aviso que..."

"- Pues no se partirá hasta nuevo aviso – Miró a todos los presentes y comenzó a retirarse"

"- Pensé que jamás mezclabas los negocios con asuntos personales – Dijo suavemente la voz de esa joven, aquella que lo hizo detenerse. ¿Cómo se atrevía siquiera a hablarle, no supo que sentimiento lo embargó pero deseaba que fuese el de repulsión"

"- Eso es lo que intento – Respondió tratando de sonar lo mas frió e indiferente posible"

Las personas estaban expectantes ante todo dirigiendo su mirada hacia la chica de cabellera verde.

"- Es interesante – susurró Hao para que solo la joven escuchase – se todo lo que pasó con ustedes pero... – rió un poco – jamás creí que aun se detestaran"

"- Si nos disculpan – tomó la palabra Inoue – la reunión ha concluido"

Al ver la insistencia del joven, los demás optaron por irse a excepción de Hao y su acompañante.

Inoue le miró con severidad, aunque en ningún momento dirigió sus ojos a la joven.

"- Supongo...que debe ser un experimento tuyo, el hacer este teatro solo para fastidiarlo"

Kein pareció molestarse con aquel comentario.

"- Hao ha visto mi desempeño, y solo vengo a los negocios nada de importancia tiene lo demás"

Inoue le miró, esta vez con atención para esbozar una sonrisa irónica.

"- Me parece extraño que quieras volver al sitio que casi exterminas, ¿a que has vuelto? ¿solo por ese cargo, lo dudo"

"- Ya basta – dijo Hao en un tono suave aunque vació - se perfectamente lo que ha pasado, pero jamás se mezclan negocios con riñas"

"- Tampoco negocios con placer – le miró molesto – No te acerques a mi hermana"

Había perdido la paciencia que le quedaba.

"- Entonces si son celos fraternales – Exclamó cínicamente Hao"

"- Llámalo como gustes, pero mas vale que no te arrepientas de tu decisión"

Salió azotando la puerta y dejando en silencio por unos minutos el sitio.

"- ¿Por qué siempre tenemos esa frase, y tal parece que todo el tiempo mezclamos los negocios? – Preguntó para si mismo riendo por lo bajo"

"- Me será muy difícil estar... aquí – Dijo entrecerrando sus ojos"

"- Debes comprender... – la miró de reojo – no confían en ti, y no los culpo ya que cuando te volví a ver actué de la misma manera"

"- Si... y te agradezco me hayas ayudado"

"- Te equivocas – sonrió con malicia – tu te ayudaras, yo necesitaba un buen representante así que hemos hecho un trato, mas vale no te atrevas a un movimiento en falso"

"- Dices creerme y aun así me amenazas?"

"- Creo que aun sientas algo por el Tao, pero eso no significa que confió en ti plenamente lo digo por mis asuntos"

Keín sonrió, debía agradecer aquel gesto que aunque, su ahora jefe era demasiado cínico, debía pensar como reparar aquel error que tan vilmente había cometido y mas ahora que sus sentimientos eran fuertes.

_**O))O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)**_

¿Molesto talvez, furioso mejor dicho, caminaba directamente a su oficina, aquel no era un buen día y menos sabiendo con quien se había encontrado. Afirmaba haber olvidado mas le era imposible, le pareció tan increíble creer que por un tiempo fue muy voluble con esa mujer que ahora deseaba, desapareciera del edificio.

"- Buenos días – se escuchó una suave voz"

"- Si... – respondió de muy mala gana, estaba apunto de abrir la puerta cuando despertó de sus pensamientos y miró a su lado - ¿qué hace aquí?"

La joven parpadeó varias veces y sonrió con nerviosismo.

"- Y-yo... este..."

"- Se supone arreglaría todo – exclamó en un tono nada fuera de lo común aunque bastante molesto"

"- No es gran cosa, además no quise tomar el día libre – se justificó pero aquella mirada inquisidora de él parecía ponerle los cabellos de punta"

"- Se ha suspendido el viaje hasta nuevo aviso"

"- ¿Es enserio? – Preguntó con cierta inocencia – Entonces... cuando..?"

"- Hasta nuevo aviso – repitió molesto, desviando su mirada y entrando a su oficina"

Aquellos gestos hicieron que ella entristeciera un poco ¿él estaba molesto porque ella había venido ese día, dudaba que él se molestase por algo así; se le notaba tenso y bastante alterado, se tranquilizó un poco y volvió a la realidad cuando notó como varias personas salían del pasillo.

No estaba segura si entrar o no, el joven se veía bastante molesto.

"- ¿Qué debo hacer? – Susurró para sí"

"- Simple, entrar y darle esto – se escuchó la voz justo antes de arrojar una pequeña pila de papel en su escritorio"

"- Joven Inoue – exclamó poniéndose de pie y haciendo una reverencia"

"- Solo entrégale esto si estas tan preocupada – Inoue hablaba con seriedad pero aquellas insinuaciones solo hacían que la pelirosa sospechase que él sabia mucho mas de lo que ella deseaba desmotar"

"- S-si... como guste – respondió cabizbaja, no quería que se le notara nerviosa pero era inevitable"

"- Que tengas suerte – susurró antes de irse nuevamente dejando a la joven un poco mas temerosa, lo que menos deseaba era acercarse a Ren cuando estaba molesto, pero esta vez tenía una orden, podría tomarla como buena excusa"

Tocó delicadamente tres veces y al no recibir repuesta, entró lentamente, aquello era mas sencillo si por el comunicador le hubiese avisado que entraría a su oficina, pero conocía que el carácter de su jefe no le dejaría responder el comunicador.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí, debía ir al grano y no molestarlo aun mas.

Lo miró de espaldas, estaba sentado sobre aquella silla de cuero color negro.

"- Disculpe...vengo a..."

La suave voz lo despertó de sus pensamientos haciendo virar la silla hacia ella.

"- ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? – Preguntó en un claro tono molesto"

"- El señor Inoue... me ha pedido que le entregue esto – dio uno cuantos pasos hasta dejar los papeles en el escritorio"

"- Ahora que es lo que quiere ese sujeto ... – susurró con furia pero trató de tranquilizarse al notar como su asistente le miraba con temor"

Se puso de pie y le dio la espalda.

"- Esta bien hasta aquí – dijo tratando de calmar aquel tono de voz – puede seguir con su trabajo"

La joven inclinó un poco su cabeza, le había entresitecido bastante pero no era nada fuera de lo común.

"- Como usted diga..."

" – Una cosa mas... – Dijo deteniendo a la joven – que todas mis reuniones sean canceladas"

Tamao se impresionó un poco pero decidió callar.

Estaba a punto de salir cuando alguien abrió la puerta antes y entró sin ninguna cortesía.

La joven que había entrado calló al ver a alguien junto a Ren.

"- Lo siento... no creí que estuvieses ocupado – susurró mas Ren le miró con furia y con cierto control; no iba decir algo imprudente y menos frente a su asistente la cual no tenía nada que ver"

"- Hasta estos momentos he dado mi orden... pero le decía a mi asistente que no dejase pasar a nadie – Respondió, no sabía si sentía desprecio por verla o que le estuviese dirigiendo la palabra – si me permites, estaba arreglando ciertas cosas con ella"

Kein sintió un nudo en la garganta y Tamao pudo percibir que aquellas palabras dichas por el chico la habían lastimado, lo sabía a la perfección ya que Ren nunca media su tono cuando estaba molesto.

"- Sabe? – exclamó Tamao sonriendo a la joven – estaba a punto de irme, si gusta puede hablar por un segundo"

Ren le miró incrédula mas la joven pelirosa solamente hizo una reverencia a la joven y salió de ahí.

Cerró la puerta detrás de sí y suspiró con desilusión al saber que había permitido dejarlo a solas con una mujer que de seguro era la causante de todo su mal humor, pero también debía admitir que él no era muy cortés.

_**O))O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)**_

Aun estaba un poco impresionado por aquello pero volvió su vista con mas calma debido a la interrupción inocente de su asistente.

"- Jamás me imagine... – exclamó con irónica admiración – que una persona de esa índole llegara a ser tu asistente"

"- Es por ella que no te he sacado de mi oficina – respondió de una forma casi amenazante"

"- Yo quería...hablar de..."

" . Yo no necesito hablar de nada que no sean negocios"

Keín se había molestado, si era verdad que se merecía todo el desprecio de él , no se dejaría vencer.

"- ¿Y quien ha dicho que no son negocios? – Preguntó desafiante"

Ren le miró con molestia, debía admitir que desde que la había conocido siempre parecían competir, pero la diferencia es que en el pasado había mas que un simple sentimiento competitivo.

"- No creo que tengas derecho a venir y pedir algo o... ¿robarlo talvez?"

Pareció haber dado en el clavo, Kein bajó la guardia, pero esta vez... debía tranquilizarse por todo y en especial para que él la volviese a mirar como antes.

"- Propone una fecha para tratar de ir a las montañas – Desvió su mirada"

"- Hasta que tenga ánimos de hacerlo .- respondió"

"- Vaya un buen capricho de tu parte – exclamó sarcástica"

"- Tómalo como mejor te parezca pero estar viendo todos los días tu rostro no será de mi agrado"

La joven guardó silencio y entrecerró sus ojos.

"- A mi... no me molestaría estar viéndote... todos los días..."

Ren abrió los ojos como platos, no creyó lo que había escuchado, no supo que sintió por un segundo pero su semblante se volvió muy duro y frío.

"- La fecha especifica se hará hasta nuevo aviso, y aun... reitero lo que te he dicho – le dio la espalda – no me gustaría estar en el mismo lugar que tu"

La joven suavizó sus facciones y decidió no alargar toda la conversación, por lo menos, por esa vez lo había vuelto a ver he incluso había entablado una platica que a pesar de que solo se dejaban escuchar palabras de odio y desprecio, pudieron alegrarla un poco.

_**CONTINUARA...**_

_**O))O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)**_

_**N/a: Siento la tardanza con respecto al fic, he estado en parciales y eso come casi todo mi tiempo (sin contar que las horas que tengo para haraganear no me dan ganas de escribir nada).**_

_**Reviews: **_

_**Mayi, shadow, haine asakura, pretty ice angel, hitoki chan, Ludy, asuka ishida, nekoaiko, frida y yumiki-sama.**_

_**Les agradezco mucho sus comentarios, la razon por la que no contesto reviews es porque me reiteraron que eso va en contra de las reglas asi que mil disculpas y espero que el cap sea de su mayor agrado.**_


	5. Tomando importancia

La razón y el corazón

_5.Tomando importancia._

La joven guardó silencio y entrecerró sus ojos.

"- A mi... no me molestaría verte... todos los días..."

Ren abrió los ojos como platos, no creyó lo que había escuchado, no supo que sintió por un segundo pero su semblante se volvió muy duro y frío.

"- La fecha especifica se hará hasta nuevo aviso, y aun... reitero lo que te he dicho – le dio la espalda – no me gustaría estar en el mismo lugar que tu"

La joven suavizó sus facciones y decidió no alargar toda la conversación, por lo menos, por esa vez lo había vuelto a ver he incluso había entablado una platica que a pesar de que solo se dejaban escuchar palabras de odio y desprecio, pudieron alegrarla un poco

"- Te sugiero que salgas – Se escuchó aconsejarla aunque en el tono que había utilizado se notaba cierto fastidio"

Kein sintió que tenía que protestar ante ello, pero por esa vez se giró en dirección a la puerta de la oficina.

"- Algo he de decirte, de ahora en adelante vendré a este lugar y mas vale te acostumbres ya que estoy trabajando por el mismo fin - Cerró la puerta E

Ren se había colocado de espaldas y pudo sentir la voz decidida de aquella mujer.

Metió una mano en el bolsillo del pantalón y su cabeza comenzó a relacionar el pasado con la actitud que mostraba la joven en el presente; no había cambiado en lo absoluto.

"- No es el momento para pensar en eso... – susurró molesto para sí mismo"

Miró el escritorio donde su asistente le había dejado aquellos papeles, al recordarlo, sabía que debía hablar con ella seriamente pero esa idea desapareció al leer con admiración lo que contenía uno de esos informes.

O)o)o)o))o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)oo)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)

"- Puede tomar asiento si gusta – Pidió el sujeto que la miraba con diversión"

La joven obedeció y suspiró con cierto alivio.

"- Supongo que esa expresión en su rostro me indica que la llamé en un buen momento, dígame ¿la he salvado nuevamente de Ren?"

Tamao se sonrojó con intensidad al presenciar como Inoue le preguntaba aquello siendo mas que obvia la respuesta.

Inoue rió mientras negaba con su cabeza.

"- ¿Se los ha entregado?"

"- Si... como usted dijo – Respondió de inmediato mirándole firmemente"

"- ¿Le has hecho enfadar de nuevo? – Preguntó esta vez sentándose en la silla frente a su escritorio"

Ella desvió su mirada tratando de que su vergüenza no fuera vista, claro que aquello era inevitable.

"- Supongo... que cometí una imprudencia... – susurró apenada, jamás en la vida Inoue estaba tan interesado en preguntar cosas tan simples con respecto a las situaciones entre ella y su jefe, sin contar el hecho que por alguna extraña razón Inoue la salvada de un aprieto al solicitar sus servicios en los momentos cuando Ren estaba molesto"

"-Imagino que el alejarse de ese "sujeto" pueda ayudarle mucho a no sentirse incomoda y así soportar el duro trabajo, ¿como podemos olvidar que usted es la única persona que ha podido soportarlo? – hizo un ademán de aburrimiento – claro que... puede haber otra razón... – le miró con intensidad provocando en la joven mas nerviosismo"

"- Cre-creo... que si no se hablará de trabajo no veo porque debería contestar preguntas que no vienen a beneficiar a nadie – Tamao se mostró aliviada al haber dado una buena excusa, el único percance de todo es que cuando estaba junto a Ren jamás podía hacer tal cosa"

"- Tiene razón – sonrió por el esquive de la joven que lo notó excelente – la razón es que no tengo mucho que hacer, supongo que lo hago para pasar el tiempo"

Tamao le miró sorprendida; habían muchas ocasiones como esta en la cual Inoue se presentaba como un sujeto despreocupado y hasta gracioso lo cual la obligó a reír por lo bajo mientras se cubría un poco la boca con la palma de la mano. Él pareció contagiarse y rió también.

"- Muy graciosos – se escuchó al voz cuando hubo entrado a la oficina precipitadamente – Claro que tienes mucho que hacer... Inoue"

La joven se paralizó de inmediato, tanto que casi tiraba al piso las cosas en el escritorio de Inoue. Este rió con diversión al notar como la joven se volvía tan nerviosa de un momento a otro mientras Ren no lo notaba en lo absoluto.

"- ¿Por qué nunca tocas la puerta? – Preguntó cerrando sus ojos con cansancio"

Ren se acercó hasta el escritorio de Inoue y dejó caer los papeles que llevaba en sus manos, no sin antes mirar de reojo a la joven quien se había sonrojado e inclinado su cabeza.

"- Explícame que significa esto – Exigió"

Inoue se cruzó de brazos y volvió a un semblante similar al del joven presente.

"- Ya lo has leído, los Asakura han decidió otorgar muchos derechos a Kein... por lo tanto, deberá estar con nosotros mientras no decidas una fecha para que los representantes vayan a la construcción del otro sitio"

Tamao notó como el ambiente se volvía algo pesado, deicidio ponerse de pie y retirarse pero Inoue la detuvo.

"- Eres una representante, deberás estar enterada de todo lo que acontece – Explicó brevemente"

La joven asintió lentamente mirando como Ren estaba bastante concentrado en Inoue.

"- Sabes perfectamente que..."

"- No tienes porque mencionarlo, pero esta ha sido decisión de ellos no nuestra"

Tamao les miraba sin comprender, si bien Inoue hablaba de que ella debía estar "enterada de todo" no parecían explicarle nada.

Estaba sumamente furioso y mas aun al saber que no podía cambiar aquella situación, desvió su mirada y se percató de la pelirosa nuevamente.

"- Hablemos de esto en otra ocasión – exclamó al saber que estaba a punto de hablar mas de la cuenta"

"- estamos hablando de negocios... a menos que nos llevara a otra cosa – respondió rápidamente Inoue"

"- Por supuesto que estamos hablando de negocios!"

"- Si es así, no veo porque hablar en otro momento – le miró con severidad mientras Ren le devolvía el semblante"

Tamao se puso de pie rápidamente y les sonrió algo nerviosa.

"- S-si gustan puedo salir – agitó sus manos de un lado al otro, lo que menos deseaba es que se iniciara un escándalo como la vez anterior"

"- No, no es necesario – respondió Inoue mirando fijamente a Ren – no hay nada por el cual discutir"

Ren le miro expectante para saber hasta donde podía llegar.

"- Talvez solo tratas de huir porque aun la amas – Susurró Inoue fastidiado gracias a todo"

Tamao les miró sin comprender y se dirigió a Ren; este parecía haber perdido los estribos.

"- Si así es, no veo porque debemos meter el asunto – Calló, se sorprendió así mismo por haber dicho tal cosa"

"- Así que aun sientes algo por ella – le miró con severidad mientras la pelirosa les observaba sorprendida, no pudo asimilar lo que había escuchado"

Ren desvió su mirada, por haber dicho tal cosa ¿ podría ser verdad, ahora el confundido era él.

Ella miró la expresión del joven de ojos dorados, esta era de un nerviosismo extraño, demasiado extraño en él, mientras trataba de esquivar las miradas inquisidoras de Inoue.

No supo lo que ocurrió pero entristeció, una enorme tristeza la embargó al pensar que todas aquellas palabras eran ciertas.

Ren estaba a punto de hablar nuevamente y tratar de corregir sus propias palabras cuando su asistente interrumpió excusándose de inmediato, haciendo una especie de reverencia y saliendo rápidamente de la oficina.

"- ¿Qué...? – Susurró un poco extrañado por aquella actitud y mas aun por haberse percato en un semblante extraño en ella"

"- Ren... – llamó Inoue captando la atención de este al haberse desviado en la joven – eres un completo idiota, has perdido la cabeza al estar enteramente en este trabajo"

"- Ahora a que se debe el comentario – le preguntó a la defensiva"

".-¿Te das cuenta de lo que has dicho?"

presionó sus puños, estaba hastiado de aquello, se dispuso a salir pero la voz de Inoue lo detuvo momentáneamente.

"- Puede que estés confundido pero es verdad también el hecho que lastimas sin saberlo – tomó asiento haciendo girar la silla"

"- Idiota... –susurró molesto al haberse obligado a decir tal cosa"

Cerró la puerta tras de sí, caminó un poco y pudo notar de lejos a su asistente hablando no muy animada con una de sus compañeras.

Alzó una ceja, no comprendía lo que había ocurrido, solo pudo insinuar que debió sentirse incomoda ante las peleas que solía tener con Inoue.

"- _lastimas sin saberlo..."_

Esas ultimas palabras recorrían su mente ¿acaso él había hecho algo, eso era una idea absurda; no recordaba haber dicho algo por lo cual la joven actuara así... por lo menos no en ese momento. Estaba conciente que solía ser demasiado antipático con todo y todos y que su asistente era dotada de mucha paciencia y cierta ternura, la cual por todos los medios trataba de evitar, ¿por qué razón, simplemente por el hecho de no compartir ese mismo carácter, lo cual indicaría que podría ser demasiado estricto con ella.

Se molestaba por la misma razón; un carácter como el de ella hacía que por momentos se doblegara ya que su estúpida conciencia hacia su aparición, ¿Que mejor ejemplo que el de haberla invitado a salir para pagar un comentario que no midió, era mas que obvio que ella le tomaba consideraciones (que aun piensa) solamente profesionales.

"- Yo solo pagué el favor... – se dijo a si mismo explicando el motivo de su cena con ella, pasando de largo pero aun así mirando de reojo a su asistente, esta en ningún momento le miró lo cual le pareció sumamente extraño – no tengo porque hacer algo – se dijo tratando que su cabeza creyese aquello, por alguna extraña razón sentía que había hecho algo pero estaba seguro, de igual manera, que era un pensamiento estúpido"

"- Tamao... – susurró la joven de cabellos azulados - ¿de verdad no ha pasado nada? – Preguntó por tercera vez después de hacer una reverencia a su jefe y al ver que la pelirosa ni siquiera había levantado su cabeza hacia él"

"- Nada importante solo estoy cansada – sonrió con dificultad"

Aun no muy convencida decidió no preguntar mas, pero sospechaba que todo tenía que ver con el superior de la joven.

Las horas transcurrían de lo mas normales a excepción que cada vez que Ren llamaba a su asistente, esta se notaba perdida y sin animo alguno.

En un instante él estuvo a punto de preguntar las razones, mas calló al llegar a la conclusión, que no le incumbía el asunto.

Salieron a terminar algunos asuntos y llegaron al pasillo justo frente a la sala de recepciones. La joven de cabello rosa arreglaba algunos papeles mientras Ren no parecía quitarle la vista de encima.

"- ¿Hay algo interesante? – Preguntó Inoue al verlo mirar insistentemente a la joven"

"- Nada – desvió la mirada al libro que tenía en su mano derecha"

Inoue estiro su brazo y miró su reloj de mano.

"- Pronto vendrán, esta es la ultima reunión – Dijo mirando de reojo al peliviolaceo"

Ren no respondió en lo absoluto mas bien despegaba la vista de el libro de vez en cuando y se distraía con "algo" mas.

"- A- aquí están los demás informes – exclamó la joven acercándose a ambos y entregando los informes"

No le miraba de frente, y si el caso se daba solo era unos segundos y parecía desviar hacia otra cosa, estaba demasiada triste como para hacerlo de igual manera, aunque sabía que no podía hacer nada si él... amaba a alguien mas, ¿por qué comportarse así entonces?... porque lo mejor era olvidarse de todo, esa había sido su conclusión.

Ren la miró con seriedad y hasta cierto punto, con frialdad al tratar de analizar que ocurría con ella.

"- ¿Puedo retirarme? – Preguntó mirándole por solo unos segundos"

"- Si – respondió cortante haciendo que la joven lo hiciese de inmediato era como si trataba de evitarlo por todos los medios"

"- Parece que esta vez, es en serio – Inoue miraba todo colocando una mano en su barbilla"

El otro joven le miró de reojo, pero luego volvió su vista al frente.

"- Ha estado muy extraña"

"- Supongo que te hace falta sus atenciones - le miró esbozando una sonrisa"

"- ¡No digas tonterías! – Elevó el tono de su voz mientras se sonrojaba, debía admitir que se había acostumbrado demasiado a su asistente como para no notar un cambio en ella – Es solo que actuó extraño en tu oficina – cerró sus ojos hablando en un tono aburrido"

"- Así que... ¿no te das cuenta aun?"

Ren le miró molesto pero con un semblante que indicaba duda.

"Demasiado lento.. – susurró negando con su cabeza – es obvio que es tu asistente por lo tanto debes mostrar cierto aprecio a tus empleado – sonrió para sí"

"- ¿A que punto deseas llegar?"

"- Es un ayudante pero después de todo es mujer, y a las mujeres se les debe animar de cierta manera"

"- ¿Por qué tendría que hacer eso? – preguntó sabiendo lo que Inoue decía"

"- Porque eres el mas interesado en su estado de animo"

"- No seas idiota – se había molestado y decidió leer los informes"

"- Puedes hacer lo que te plazca pero si te interesa su estado de animo es porque en el fondo sabes que has hecho algo estúpido que la hizo ponerse así"

Ren le miró de reojo; debía admitir que la persona que soportaba sus cambios de animo era ella, por lo menos debía hacer algo, con ese pretexto por lo menos.

Se ruborizó levemente, aquella idea era tonta y peor aun, era un orgullo el cual le dificultaba aquello, ¿por qué poner pretextos? ¿tan extraño era no verla sonriente como todos los días lo que lo obligaba incluso a disculparse?

"- Una vez perdiste tu orgullo por alguien - dijo Inoue como si leyese su pensamiento – ahora puedes hacerlo por alguien que vale la pena"

"- Desde cuando sabes quien vale la pena? – Preguntó de manera sarcástica"

"- Desde que pongo los pies en la tierra – respondió de igual manera haciendo que Ren volviese a un mal humor"

Era obvio que Inoue trataba, que Ren se diese cuenta un poco mas en su ambiente de trabajo, claro que esa clase de "ambiente" Ren lo confundía con otra cosa.

"- Definitivamente, para estas cosas eres un hombre estúpido"

"- Debes agradecer que no estamos en otro sitio – le miró molesto por aquel comentario"

" ¿Y que harás?"

"- Lo que haga o no, no importa ahora – desvió su mirada nuevamente a los informes – terminemos con esto"

O)o)o)o))o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)oo)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)

Habían estado lo que quedaba del día en aquella reunión. Personas solían afirmar que si se pasaba cerca de aquel salón se escuchaban discusiones un tanto abruptas.

Tamao estaba conciente que dentro de aquel salón se encontraba aquella joven que según se dio cuenta, era la persona mas importante para él. Entonces... ¿por qué él se mostraba mucho mas malhumorado? ¿ no debía ponerse feliz sabiendo que esa persona especial trabajaba en el mismo sitio que él?.

"- Hasta en eso, él es extraño... – suspiró nuevamente.

La mayoría comenzaba a retirarse, claro que ella y algunas de su compañeras, se quedarían hasta terminar cierto papeleo y la reunión que se llevaba en aquel salón.

Durante el día fue abordada con muchas preguntas las cuales respondía con poco animo culpando al cansancio por ello.

Se concentró en todo su trabajo, después de todo el estar huyendo de él talvez ayudaría un poco, y quien sabe lo que lograría.

Sentía mucha tristeza pero una mas grande al saber que a pesar de todo su idea de evitarlo a toda costa no importaba para dejar de sentir algo por él. Era ,muy cierto que él solía tener muchas citas pero algo en su rostro le indicaba que no le importaban demasiado aunque ese día pudo notarlo con nerviosismo y duda lo cual la obligó a pensar que aquella mujer no le era indiferente.

Estar todo ese tiempo a su lado, llevó a que pudiese leer su mirada, no podía explicarlo pero podía comprender si algo le era de importancia a él y sabia que ese "algo" lastimosamente no era ella.

Trató de despejar sus fantasías y comenzar con una realidad que le era inevitable.

Observó con atención como cada miembro de la junta salía poco a poco de la habitación, miraba como hablaban entre ellos pero rápidamente su vista se corrió a alguien en especial, este, hablando con Inoue y tratando por completo de evitar a la mujer de cabellos verdes aunque no pudiendo evitar mirarla.

Cerró sus ojos con fastidio y metió una mano en su bolsillo, miró en dirección a su oficina y se encontró con la mirada de la joven quien al percatarse de la de él no pudo evitar sonrojarse y volver rápidamente su vista a los asuntos en su escritorio.

Este, interpretó todo como temor o alguna otra cosa, mas sus mejillas se tornaron algo tibias al pensar en lo que haría, claro, debía terminar todo.

Sin decir alguna despedida se dirigió al elevador notando como todos le miraban con duda aunque no hicieron comentario alguno, claro que la pelirosa se sorprendió demasiado al verlo tomar el elevador.

"- Interesante, como siempre...– susurró el joven de cabellos castaños al mirar una reacción en especial"

"- ¿Qué ocurre? – Preguntó Kein quien solo había fijado su vista en el peliviolaceo"

"- No suelo decir cosas cuando no estoy seguro de ellas, claro que de eso falta poco para confirmarlas – Se dispuso a tomar el elevador mirando con una sonrisa triunfante a Inoue – salúdala de mi parte"

"- ¿Por qué no aprendes hacerlo tu? – Respondió Inoue sonriendo de la misma manera – puede que ella se "alegre"

"- Lo dudo – Dijo deteniendo su paso y cerrando sus ojos – porque se da cuento que soy mejor que ella en este campo y tarde o temprano saldrá cediendo"

"- Yo puedo impedirlo a toda costa"

"- No,... al final no la obligaré a nada, te aseguro, ella caerá sola – le miró con malicia y una notable arrogancia lo cual hacia perder la paciencia de Inoue"

Salió del sitio susurrando ciertas cosas a Kein las cuales parecieron sorprenderle.

Inoue no parecía odiarlo pero desde que posó sus ojos en su hermana, no podía dejar de vigilar a ese sujeto enigmático que a la larga siempre conseguía lo que deseaba, claro que aquella afirmación era divertida para Inoue ya que trataría que esta vez, ese sujeto no consiguiese absolutamente nada de él o su familia y precisamente todo era un reto que estaba dispuesto a ganar.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Tamao se sorprendió un poco por todas aquellas personas involucradas pero debía admitir sentir cierto alivio al ver que aquella joven en especial había decidido marcharse.

Sentía cierta vergüenza al pensar de esa manera, pero debía admitir que esa mujer le provocaba incomodidad, aunque al mismo tiempo cierta simpatía.

Sin contar el hecho que Ren se había marchado, de seguro estaba cansado, la verdad hubiese preferido que por lo menos en esa ocasión, él tuviese algo que hacer aunque... al mismo tiempo se negaba ante ello. Debía terminar su trabajo y el hecho de que Ren se encontrara cerca no lo impedía pero hacia mas agradable y complicado todo.

"- No... puedo evitarlo... – susurró con pesar"

Inoue y los demás sujetos parecieron esperar a Hao cuando este volvió a salir del elevador , para lo cual Tamao suspiró nuevamente, por un segundo había creído que esa joven se había ido.

Entraron nuevamente a la sala de juntas lo cual extrañó a la chica.

"- Bueno ha terminado el receso – Exclamó Inoue"

"- Pero Ren aun no ha vuelto – protestó Kein"

Tamao había escuchado eso con atención, sonrió un poco, eso significaba que él estaría de vuelta pronto aunque notó raro el hecho de que pidieran descanso.

Estuvieron esperando durante 15 minutos hasta que decidieron concluir ellos mismos.

Pasó casi una hora desde que volvieron a entrar. Tamao mientras tanto solía despegar la vista de su trabajo para mirar el elevador.

No era nada bueno esperar por alguien que simplemente se deseaba desapareciera de su cabeza.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al ver como el elevador emitió un pequeño sonido que indicaba que alguien estaba a punto de salir.

Decidió no mirar, de seguro no habría sido él, había estado tan pendiente de quien salía del elevador que se rindió al no verlo.

Estaba escribiendo un par de cosas cuando notó como un fresco aroma y un ramo de rosas se había puesto delante de ella. Levantó su cabeza y sonrojándose poco a poco hasta encontrarse con él.

Se había ruborizado demasiado ¿qué ocurría ahí? ¿él le estaba entregando flores? A ella?.

Las demás jóvenes parecieron sorprendidas al ver a su jefe haciendo tal cosa.

Él se notaba un poco agitado lo cual así pudo explicarlo ella, gracias al leve rubor que se dejaban ver en sus mejillas aunque su semblante era muy frío.

"- Tómelas... – susurró entregándoselas, ella poco a poco obedeció sin dejar de mirarle, no controlando así su corazón y su nerviosismo - Cuando subía el portero me dijo que le entregara esto, después de todo, yo venía hacia el mismo piso – explicó con simpleza"

Listo, era demasiado para haber sido verdad, aquellas simples palabras sin un tono en especial la entristecieron de sobremanera nuevamente, solo esas comunes palabras pudieron ponerla peor.

La joven estrechó un poco las flores contra sí.

"- Gra-gracias... – susurró cabizbaja haciendo que este la mirara con atención – Puedo saber ... ¿quién las manda?"

Las demás chicas, gracias a ese comentario decidieron volver a los suyo, después de todo habían sacado conclusiones muy rápido.

Ren la miró con atención, con demasiada atención debido al semblante de la joven.

"- Solo las he entregado – respondió como si nada girando y entrando a la sala de juntas"

Tamao le miró de espaldas, como deseaba que aquello no fuese tan cruel pero no tenía mas que hacer.

Aprovechando que las demás jóvenes trabajaban por terminar y así evitando mas preguntas, decidió revisar las rosas. Estas de un color rojo fuerte las hacían ver hermosas en ese ramo.

"- Como hubiese deseado que él... – se sonrojó levemente"

Las revisó nuevamente y pudo notar una pequeña tarjeta, la giró y lo que traía escrito en ella no hizo mas que provocar que su corazón palpitase un poco mas.

"- Así que eran de él después de todo – se escuchó un pequeño susurró obligando a la pelirosa a girar y encontrarse con Pilika quien la miraba divertida."

"- ¿Qué...? ¿qué...?"

"- Solo observo – sonrió - ¿no te habías dado cuenta?"

"- Me asustaste – susurró la pelirosa calmándose un poco ya que algunas de sus compañeras le miraban con curiosidad"

"- No te preocupes – volvió a susurrar – él tiene una manera extraña de expresarlo"

Tamao releía nuevamente la tarjeta - _Le agradezco sus esfuerzo, espero mejore su animo. Tao Ren - _La joven acercó la flores un poco mas, se sentía sumamente feliz aunque sabía que quería olvidarlo, le era imposible.

"- Supongo, él notó también tu cambio de animo – le sonrió su amiga provocando mas rubor en la pelirosa"

"- É-él... ¿estaba preocupado? ¿e-es posible? – Preguntó por lo bajo esperanzada"

"- No lo se, pero parece que funcionó ya que has vuelto a tener esa expresión – rió por lo bajo"

La joven de ojos rosas oscuros trataba de controlar su pensamiento después de eso, aunque hasta para un simple gracias, él era muy formal.

Rió un poco leyendo nuevamente la tarjeta, definitivamente demasiado formal.

Un pensamiento tomó el control de aquel momento tan feliz para ella, el de aquella joven y las palabras de Ren ¿él tenía algo con ella, no lo parecía pero...

"- Tamao.. ¿qué fue lo que te había ocurrido? – Preguntó nuevamente con preocupación"

"- Nada... te lo he repetido – sonrió nuevamente esta vez con mas animo para que la otra joven no se preocupase, además ya tenía una razón en especial para ponerse feliz"

"- A eso se refería... es ella – Exclamó sumamente sorprendida al haber presenciado sin desearlo como Ren entregaba aquellas flores a su asistente"

_**Continuara...**_

O)o)o)o))o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)oo)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)

N/A: Bueno trato de actualizar todos los fines de semana para terminarlo, espero el cáp sea de su agrado.

_Agradezco a las personas que pueden o tienen ganas de leerlo:_

_: Asuka ishida, Mayi (Uy mujer que te paso? Espero aparezcas en el msn y me cuentas como estas he?), Andrea nefisto, Haine Asakura, Palin Mounet, Ludy, Akima – Denhmel,._


	6. Sospechas

_**La razón y el corazón**_

_6. sospechas. _

"- A eso se refería... es ella – Exclamó sumamente sorprendida al haber presenciado sin desearlo como Ren entregaba aquellas flores a su asistente"

Solo había salido para verificar sobre la venida del chico de ojos dorados y pudo encontrarse con esa escena.

Hao le había mencionado de los posibles gustos alternos de Ren pero... era posible que esos gustos "alternos" se trataba de otra persona en su vida?.

"- No... – susurró para si misma – no es verdad, él no puede... – desvió un poco su mirada algo triste, no tenía derecho de decir tal cosa, sin embargo estaba segura que él no podía haberse olvidado tan fácilmente de ella.

_**O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)**_

Metió una mano en su bolsillo y se reprimió a si mismo ¿por qué había hecho eso, frunció el entrecejo y cerró sus ojos mientras un leve sonrojo aparecía, ¿por qué entregarle flores, jamás había hecho eso con alguna persona ni siquiera con..., desvió sus últimos pensamientos, llegó a la conclusión que lo que había hecho con su asistente solo eran mas que asuntos profesionales.

Pero... ¿se sentía tan culpable como para haber llegado al extremo de regalar rosas, tal parecía que si ¿qué otra explicación había?.

Entró a la sala de juntas mirando a todos y sorprendiéndose porque faltaba alguien en especial, era increíble que después de todo no podía ignorar la presencia de ella.

Se mostró molesto consigo mismo pero decidió tomar asiento.

"- Y bien, ahora que por fin decidió entrar – escuchó la voz del castaño en un tono muy sarcástico - ¿propone la fecha?"

Ren se puso de píe, era verdad que había llegado tarde pero no iba a rebajarse y pedirle a Hao que le volviese explicar las cosas.

Decidió tomar todo por su cuenta.

"- Debido a que pronto se acercan las festividades de año nuevo... propongo que se realicen a finales de todo este ajetreo, es decir los últimos días de este mes"

"- ¿Qué? – Preguntó uno de los hombres poniéndose de pie - ¿se da cuenta que tardaríamos mas?"

"- También – agregó Ren – deben darse cuenta que el no estar presentes en asuntos de año nuevo puede hacer que extranjeros traten de asociarse a otros negocios, debido al gran plan de los nuestros"

Los demás sujetos susurraron ciertas cosas, aquel plan no estaba del todo elaborado pero viendo a ciencia cierta todo lo que decía el presidente no tuvieron mas opción que acceder.

"- Bien – sonrió Hao – no veo el problema"

En ese preciso momento entró la joven de cabellos verdes, dirigiéndose directamente a Hao.

"- Aquí esta... lo que has pedido – susurró mostrándose algo cabizbaja y entregándole algunos folletos"

"- Has visto algo que no te ha agradado – le susurró Hao de igual manera"

La joven no contestó, mas bien miró a Ren quien desvió su mirada, tal parece que había fijado su mirada en ella.

"- Aun tienes oportunidad – le dijo Hao sonriendo haciendo que la joven se tranquilizara"

Debía admitir que esa situación era un tanto incomoda para él, pero no era un asunto importante, ahora debía preocuparse por esos grandes negocios; sus ojos dorados se desviaron nuevamente a la conversación.

Los sujetos aceptaron todas las condiciones, incluso Inoue quien parecía mirar a Ren con suspicacia decidió acceder de igual manera.

Al haber terminado con todo, todos optaron salir y no volver a los negocios que abarcaban ese tema, siempre y cuando no fuere un asunto de gran importancia.

Ren agradecía no volver a ver la cara de aquellos sujetos, mas sin embargo sabía que tendría que ver siempre la cara de los Asakura he incluso de ella.

Comenzó a arreglar los papeles que estaban esparcidos sobre la mesa.

"- ¿seguro sobre la fecha? – Le preguntó Inoue tras él"

"- Si, tengo cosas que hacer aquí... – susurró sin dejar de arreglar los papeles"

"- Un poco tarde no, pensé que no tenías aun una fecha exacta, pero tal parece que aun así planeas todo, me sorprendes – Hao le sonrió de manera burlesca"

Ren estaba a punto de responder pero cuando pudo darse cuenta como Kein le miró con preocupación se sorprendió bastante y pudo notar como toda su atención estaba posada en él, decidió no responder haciendo que Hao se encogiese de hombros y saliese de la sala junto a su asistente no sin antes despedirse de Inoue haciendo que este le hiciese de igual manera.

"- Creí que se iniciaría otra pelea – dijo Inoue viendo el lugar por donde habían partido – ese sujeto me causa mucha rabia"

"- ¿tanta como tu me la causas a mi? – Preguntó Ren mirándolo y alzando una ceja"

"- Se puede decir que lo detesto mas a él que a ti – le sonrió – digamos que está detrás de algo que es demasiado valioso para mi"

Ren comprendió a la perfección ese algo "valioso" a lo que se refería Inoue.

"- Es un comportamiento normal – le miró con seriedad – sentir celos por tu hermana"

Inoue no pareció inmutarse y suspiró con cansancio.

" Pero... a ti ¿te parece normal sentir celos cuando Hao se acerca a "ella"?"

Ren abrió sus ojos aun mas y le miró sorprendido.

"- ¿De que estas hablado?"

"- Pude notarlo ¿aun te importa no es así?"

Ren se mostró molesto.

"- Por supuesto que no"

"- La única razón por la que no discutiste con Hao fue ella – le miró seriamente – no creas que soy estúpido"

"- ¿Desde cuando tan interesado en lo que vea y no? – Le preguntó con fastidio"

"- Desde que esa mujer nos burló a todos y ahora que tenemos una gran alianza no pienso dejar que vuelvas a creer en ella y así perder nuestros valioso acuerdos"

Ren enfureció tanto que presionó su puño izquierdo mientras que con la otra mano tomaba los papeles.

"- No me subestimes – dijo antes de salir de la sala mas Inoue volvió a tomar la palabra"

"- Deberías fijar un poco mas tu vista en el presente así te darías cuenta por lo menos quien esta a tu lado y ser mas caballeroso"

Decidió no prestar atención y salió de la sala, ¿qué se creía al decir tantas tonterías, suficiente era no poder dormir y que esa mujer estuviese cerca.

Salió a los pasillos y estaba dirigiéndose a su oficina cuando pudo observar de lejos a su asistente, despidiéndose de una de sus compañeras.

"- Ve con cuidado – le dijo sonriendo de una manera normal, como le era habitual"

"- Pero... ¿aun no terminas? – Preguntó Pilika suspirando debido al enorme trabajo de su amiga"

"- Aun no puedo, pero tratare de concluir lo mas rápido que pueda – le sonrió para no preocuparla – recuerda también que Horo Horo llegará temprano"

"- Solo ten cuidado"

"- Claro – sonrió aun mas – no te preocupes, saldré mas rápido de lo que crees"

La joven peliazul no muy convencida aceptó y dirigiéndose al elevador salió del edificio

Tamao sonrió, y volvió su vista al escritorio, miró por un segundo a su lado, ahí estaba aquel ramo, alargó su sonrisa y se sonrojó volviendo a su tarea.

Ren se acercó a su oficina y se detuvo justo frente al escritorio de ella. Tamao al notarlo se puso de pie rápidamente y se sonrojó saludándole, por lo menos el joven se había percatado que su asistente ya había vuelto a hacer la misma.

"- Puede retirarse – dijo en tono seco sorprendiendo a la joven"

"- Pe-pero... aun no he concluido – se justificó rápidamente"

"- No es necesario, lo que esta haciendo es mi trabajo, yo puedo con él- se había sonrojado debido a que durante esas ultimas semanas la joven se había encargado no solo de su trabajo sino también el de él, lo cual hacían que se sintiese un inútil"

"- Pero joven... ¿usted..?"

"- Ya no es necesaria, retírese de inmediato – un tono indiferente y despectivo, normal en él; estaba a punto de entrar a su oficina cuando la curiosidad lo dominó y miró de reojo a su asistente"

"- como... usted diga- respondió cabizbaja siendo notado nuevamente por Ren, este suspiró frustrado, su estúpida conciencia hacía su aparición nuevamente"

"- Ya no es necesaria... por ahora, déjeme terminar mi trabajo – exclamó entrando sin esperar respuesta a su oficina"

Aquel tono había sido demasiado seco pero ella sonrió levemente al notar como su jefe tratara de rectificar lo anteriormente dicho, se sonrojó aun mas comprendiendo de todas maneras que él era amable- en cierta forma-.

Arreglo sus cosas para poder marcharse, mas cuando todo estaba en su lugar decidió hacer algo mas.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Depositó las cosas en su escritorio y se reclinó en su silla de respaldar alto, tocó su cabeza debido a lo tenso que se podía poner con todo lo que acontecía en su lugar de trabajo y sin poder lograr su mayor objetivo,... dormir tranquilamente.

Estaba a punto de iniciar su trabajo cuando escuchó como llamaban a la puerta; ya que no recibió el aviso de su asistente pensó que la joven ya se había marchado.

"- Adelante – exclamó mas su sorpresa fue grande al notar como su asistente entraba con bandeja en mano, casi siempre hacía lo mismo"

"- Siento... molestarlo – dejó la bandeja en una mesa al lado y se sonrojó uniendo sus manos "

"- Pensé que se había marchado – le dijo tratando que aquel semblante de sorpresa desapareciera y colocara uno muy serio"

"- S-si pero... tendrá mucho trabajo, pensé que seria bueno por lo menos...que tomara algo – señaló con su mirada la taza sobre aquella bandeja"

"- No se preocupe – Ren decía aquello sin sentido alguno, mas bien era costumbre; miraba los papeles y libros en su escritorio sin importancia, se puso de pie y comenzó a ordenarlos en un estante al lado del gran ventanal"

Tamao le miró sin perder un movimiento de él, al notar aquello la miró por la altura del hombro.

"- ¿Desea algo mas?"

La joven se sonrojó de sobremanera y se inclinó, cerrando fuertemente sus ojos.

"- Ta-también...quiero agradecer su obsequio – Bien, lo había dicho y había provocado que el joven se sonrojase, este decidió no responder y volver la vista a los libros"

Tamao esperó por un par de minutos y al no recibir repuesta entristeció.

"- Lo- lo siento mucho... con su permiso – Trató de salir lo mas rápido que pudo pero algo la obligó a retroceder tropezando y cayendo hacia atrás, su nerviosismo incremento al sentir como alguien la había sostenido de los hombros"

Él miró al frente y frunció el entrecejo.

"- Deberías tocar antes de entrar... Kein – Dijo molestó por aquella interrupción"

Tamao notó que aquella joven intentó entrar bruscamente lo cual, casi la hacia caer, pero al recordar que el joven aun la tenía tomada de los hombros desde atrás hizo que se sonrojase por la cercanía.

Kein estaba a punto de disculparse, pero notó el nerviosismo de esa joven ¿podría ser verdad su especulación?.

"- Si buscas a Hao – exclamó Ren haciendo que saliese de sus pensamientos – no esta aquí como te darás cuenta"

"- No creí que estuvieses tan ocupado – Dijo Kein a la defensiva, no podía evitar sentir aquello, y es que su furia y sorpresa aumentó cuando al abrir la puerta pudo notar como el joven dejaba caer ciertos libros solo para apresurar su paso y evitar que su asistente cayese"

"- Puede retirarse – le susurró a Tamao sin dejar de mirar a Kein, esta por su parte se sonrojó y asintió saliendo del lugar no sin antes despedirse cordialmente de ambos"

Ren al sentir que la chica ya estaba alejada del lugar, decidió no tomar importancia y tomó nuevamente asiento.

"- ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? – sabía que no tenía derecho a preguntar nada pero aunque fuese doloroso, por un segundo llegó a sentir celos"

Ren tomó la taza que su asistente había dejado; no comprendió a que se refería Kein, por eso optó por tomar nuevamente la palabra.

"- ¿A que te refieres?"

"- Ahora...ahora pude ver... como le entregabas... rosas – exclamó algo dolorida por eso"

Ren casi tiraba la taza al suelo, se había sonrojado, por un segundo pensó que nadie mas que las secretarias le habían visto.

"- Solo entregue un pedido que era para la señorita Tamamura – se puso de pie y le dio la espalda"

Kein se impresionó un poco pero sonrió levemente.

"- No creí...que me dieses... explicaciones"

Se había sorprendido, era cierto no tenía porque darle explicaciones a ella pero.. lo hizo.

"- Solo aclaró la duda nada mas – Trató de salir del embrollo – Te sugiero salgas ahora"

Kein sonrió esta vez con tranquilidad, en el fondo Ren no había cambiado mucho pero aun así no podía fiarse.

"- Solo buscaba a Hao, mis mas sinceras disculpas – Dijo sin tono en especial"

Ren pareció molestarse con ello y se cruzó de brazos.

"- Búscalo fuera de este lugar – respondió frío"

Kein sonrió para sus adentro, pudo notar hostilidad en ese tono lo cual podía indicar que a él le molestaba verla con Hao.

"- Buenas noches – exclamó saliendo de la oficina sintiéndose un poco satisfecha y dejando a Ren aun mas molesto"

_**O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)**_

Apagó el cigarrillo en el cenicero y se puso de pie.

"- No creó que sea lo mejor – dijo molesta a su hermano"

"- ¿Y quien lo ha dicho? – respondió este – Hao se quedara con estas tarjetas de acceso para estar enterado de todo, además él ya dio las tarjetas para su compañía – Respondió dejando las dichas tarjetas en el escritorio"

Jeannie las tomó rápidamente.

"- Yo hablaré sobre esto – Dijo tratando de salir de la oficina"

"- Al final debes entregárselas, ese fue el trato – exclamó en tono común y normal"

"- No digas tonterías, no se las entregaré – Respondió molesta"

Inoue suspiró, a veces su hermana se comportaba como una niña.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Estaba furiosa, ¿cómo se atrevían hacer semejante locura? Sabían que esos Asakura no eran de fiar y esta vez se lo dejaría muy claro al castaño.

Caminó por los pasillos y como lo imaginó, Hao se encontraba cerca de aquella sala donde estaban todos los informes del lugar.

"- Vaya, una linda sorpresa – sonrió – pensé que Inoue me daría las tarjetas"

"- No se te entregaran hasta nuevo aviso – mintió Jeannie depositando dichas tarjetas en la parte de su cintura, ocultándola tras la falda"

"- Entiendo – le sonrió con malicia - ¿Nunca aprendes modales?"

"- No confió en lo que haces y menos el haber traído a esa mujer – frunció el entrecejo"

" Entonces... ¿son celos? – Preguntó con una fingida duda"

"- No seas tonto! – se molestó aun mas - ¡sabes bien que esa mujer...!"

"- Lo se, pero no es para que yo caiga en las mismas estupideces que Ren o tu hermano – le sonrió juguetonamente"

Esa era la ultima gota de paciencia en ella, se acercó a él justo para golpearlo pero este se adelanto acorralándola hacia la pared y atrayéndola un poco tomando su cintura.

Sin permiso alguno o vergüenza comenzó a meter su mano bajo la falda de la joven acariciando primeramente el muslo de ella.

Al darse cuenta de aquello comenzó a forcejear e incluso a levantar la voz, lo cual fue inútil al sentir como posaba sus labios sobre los de ella.

Hao palpó demasiado y la soltó tan rápidamente como la tomó mostrando en una de sus manos las dos tarjetas de acceso.

"- Buen escondite, pero no lo suficiente, ¿la próxima vez puedes esconderla en tu camisa, seria interesante buscarlas ahí"

Jeannie estaba completamente roja y bastante agitada, otra vez ese sujeto la había burlado.

"- ¡Eres un...!"

"- Calma – sonrió juguetonamente guardando las tarjetas en su bolsillo – Me di cuenta incluso – pasó de largó junto a ella hasta poder susurrar – cuando gemiste"

Se había sonrojado y esta vez era por vergüenza.

"- ¡Claro que no! – Se mantuvo decidida lo cual causo gracia en Hao"

"- Es hora de irnos – dijo una voz quien se sorprendió al encontrarlos a ambos"

"- Claro – exclamó Hao acercándose a Kein – solo vine por unas ultimas cosas"

Jeannie decidió irse del lugar, sin decir mas nada haciendo que Kein le mirara sin comprender mientras Hao no borraba de su rostro una sonrisa de satisfacción.

"- Ella es...?"

"- Es hermana menor de Kazuhiko – Respondió el castaño sin inmutarse"

"- Parece muy molesta – Murmuró"

"- ¿En serio? – preguntó con aburrimiento – desde que la conozco la he mirado de esa manera, dudo mucho que tenga otro tipo de expresión"

Kein le miró con duda, era extraño que Hao se fijase en una mujer como aquella joven de cabellos grisáceos; decidió no preguntar, era mas que obvio que ese hombre era todo un misterio.

"- ¿Y bien? ¿te has informado de algo? – Preguntó cambiando la conversación"

"- Nada importante – desvió su mirada"

"- No lo parece – le miró con astucia haciendo que la joven se sintiese incomoda"

_**O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)**_

Corrió la rejilla de aquel edificio de apartamentos y subió por el elevador hasta el tercer piso.

Estaba un poco cansada y algo preocupada por lo que había ocurrido.

Decidió tranquilizarse un poco y así entrar a su hogar, aun así no podía evitar preguntarse sobre el estado de su jefe.

"- He llegado – sonrió cerrando la puerta detrás de sí"

"- Vaya, un poco rápido – exclamó Pilika limpiando sus manos"

"- Si, disculpa, te ayudaré con la cena – sonrió la pelirosa"

"- Claro – le devolvió el gesto"

Tamao entró completamente a la casa sorprendiéndose al encontrar a Horo Horo sobre la mesa.

"- ¿Ha-haciendo tarea? – Preguntó sin evitar sorprenderse por ello"

El chico se ruborizó y apartó la nota de inmediato. Tamao parpadeó varias veces sin comprender.

"- Veras – sonrió pilika – esta haciendo una carta de amor"

"- ¡¿Q-que! – Preguntó completamente alterado el pequeño mientras parecía una pequeña lámpara roja - ¡¡eso no es verdad ya te lo he dicho!"

"- ¿Para quién es la carta de amor? – pregunto Tamao impresionada"

"- Bueno... – respondió el chico – es para... – se detuvo de pronto y volvió a sonrojarse - ¡ya dije que no es una carta de amor!"

"- Es para Mitsumi – se adelantó Pilika mientras servía la cena al pequeño – debió haber hecho algo muy malo para que ella se enfadara"

"- Entiendo – sonrió la joven pelirosa"

"- No le hice nada – comenzó haciendo un puchero infantil – ella esta completamente loca"

"- ¿Entonces porque te disculpas? – Preguntó su hermana mayor con una mirada acusadora"

"- Y-yo... no es... bueno no es nada! – Desvió su mirada algo nervioso"

"- Pienso – Dijo la joven peliazul volviendo a la cocina – que para disculparse con una mujer se debe hacer mas que eso, como por ejemplo... regalar flores"

"-¡Pilika! –Dijeron al unísono; Tamao por el simple hecho de recordar lo sucedido ese día y Horo Horo solo por imaginarse en una situación tan vergonzosa"

Se escuchó la risa de la joven desde la cocina haciendo suspirar a los que estaban en el comedor.

Después de tranquilizarse, Horo Horo levantó un poco la vista y pudo percatarse de algo.

"- Por cierto Tamao... ¿de quien es el ramo?"

Tamao se ruborizó de pies a cabeza y se puso de pie.

"- Te-tengo que ayudar a Pilika, es mejor que deje las cosas en mi habitación al mismo tiempo terminas tu carta de amor – se apresuro sorprendiendo al peliazul por la rapidez hasta que este reaccionó a las palabras de la joven lo cual lo obligó a ruborizarse nuevamente"

"- ¡Ya dije que no es una carta de amor!"

_**O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)**_

Despertó bruscamente, otra noche intranquila ¿cómo era eso posible?.

Exhaló un poco completamente furioso mientras frotaba con calma su frente.

Se acercó a la orilla de su cama y dejó que la sabana cayese al piso magníficamente alfombrado. Su pecho estaba desnudo mientras que aun portaba los pantalones de su pijama.

Miró a su alrededor tratando de dispersar lo poco que había logrado descifrar de aquel sueño, mas su vista se detuvo en el pequeño calendario que estaba situado en la mesa de noche al lado de su cama.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no se fijaba en él, a pesar que siempre estaba ahí; miró con atención cada día que había transcurrido, el programar sus días ya era demasiado difícil debido a sus tardanzas.

No supo porque aun tenía ese pequeño calendario en su habitación.

Esta vez suspiró y pudo ver una fecha en especial, y esa fecha se cumplía ese día.

Entrecerró sus ojos, no se sabía a ciencia cierta si su expresión denotaba tristeza o alguna extraña molestia.

Desde ese día... solo eran pocas las veces en que deseaba visitar esa tumba,... la tumba que pertenece a su hermana.

_**CONTINUARA...**_

_**O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)**_

_N/a: bueno, esta vez casi no actualizo pero pude hacerlo, estoy algo ocupada con otras cosas pero trato de no perder mi costumbre de actualizar los fines de semana._

_Espero que el capitulo sea de su agrado y agradezco los reviews de:_

_Haine asakura, ishi-dora, chini chan ( por cierto este...sobre los caps en total eran 20 pero al agregarle mas locuras pues no se de verdad que ahora no se) ludy, palin y dollisapi( bueno con gusto te ayudo, solo dejame tu correo o si quieres dime y te doy el mio asi te indico como puedes hacer ¿esta bien?)_


	7. Visitas al cementerio

La razón y el corazón

_7.Visitas al cementerio._

Entrecerró sus ojos, no se sabía a ciencia cierta si su expresión denotaba tristeza o alguna extraña molestia.

Desde ese día... solo eran pocas las veces en que deseaba visitar esa tumba,... la tumba que pertenece a su hermana.

Su noche no fue del todo placentera, y el recordar aquello lo hacía aun peor.

Se puso de pie y decidió continuar con un día rutinario, la diferencia es que ya era un fin de semana, podría descansar de todo ese ajetreo.

Tomo una ducha y se vistió, una camisa de mangas cortas casual de botones mientras portaba pantalones de igual manera color azul.

Estaba arreglando un poco su camisa cuando escuchó como alguien llamaba a la puerta.

"- Buenos días – Ren se sorprendió al encontrarse con aquel sujeto"

"- ¿A que se debe su visita? – dejó la puerta con indiferencia y entró nuevamente a su apartamento"

"- Ahh – exclamó el hombre de avanzada edad sonriendo – Un lugar muy solitario para un joven, hacía mucho tiempo que no entraba aquí"

"- ¿Ha venido a explorar el lugar?"

"- Un cálido recibimiento de tu parte – sonrió y decidió tomar asiento en uno de los sofás - ¿no has recibido algún llamado de tu familia?"

"- Estoy muy ocupado, y tal parece que ellos también – respondió en el mismo tono"

"- ¿Muy ocupado, utilizas el trabajo como el centro de tu vida, a tu edad ya deberías estar casado – el hombre cerró sus ojos y se inclinó en el respaldar del sofá"

Ren se puso de pie, se acercó a la barra de licores, tomó una copa, depositó un poco de liquido en él y bebió despacio. Una sonrisa irónica se dibujo en su rostro.

"- ¿Desean un matrimonio arreglado nuevamente? ¿ no les bastó lo que sucedió con Kein?"

El hombre de cabellos blanquecinos y de ojos color esmeralda borró de su rostro su sonrisa y le miró con seriedad.

"- No tienes porque decirlo de esa manera, sabemos perfectamente que no resultó como queríamos"

"- Bien – le miró con reproche"

"- No nos hagas responsable solamente a nosotros, después de todo tu...llegaste a doblegarte por ella – el hombre miró al frente sin ningún lugar en especifico mas bien solo parecía recordar"

"- No diga tonterías – Replicó rápidamente, molesto – ¿qué le hace pensar que sentía algo por esa mujer? – desvió su mirada con furia depositando la copa a un lado de la barra"

El anciano le sonrió con calma, sabía que aquel orgullo de ese joven no le dejaría admitir que alguna vez pudo sentir felicidad al lado de esa persona.

"- Esta bien – cambió la conversación – solo he venido para ver si deseas acompañarme"

Ren le miró dubitativo

"- Si – continuó el anciano - visitaré una tumba"

"- Todos los años viene hacer la misma pregunta ... ¡le he dicho que yo no...!"

"- Se que este año puede cambiar la situación – se apresuró a responderle – se que Kein ha venido nuevamente y que no has visitado "esa" tumba desde el día de su propio funeral , te aseguro se pondría feliz si la visitas"

Ren se mostró frió y de igual manera le respondió.

"- Los muertos ya no ven ni sienten"

El anciano se echó a reír con una tono estruendoso.

"- si es así no veo lo inusual que lo visites de vez en cuando, puedes hacerlo por simple costumbre"

"- No haré tal cosa – respondió rápidamente"

"- Entonces visítale con entusiasmo"

"- ¿Esta ebrio nuevamente? – Preguntó alzando una ceja"

"- ¿Ebrio? – se preguntó mientras se notaba pensativo – lo dudo, pero puedo ir a celebrar después"

Ren lo analizó por un segundo, suspiró, ese hombre no parecía cambiar pero debía admitir que esta vez necesitaba salir, depuse de todo... pudo percatarse de la fecha al mirar el calendario.

Tomó su abrigo y las llaves de su auto.

"- ¿ah?"

"- No se quede ahí, si no se apresura cambiaré de parecer"

"- Claro – sonrió con diversión – pero déjame llevarte, abajo esta la limusina"

El joven de cabellos violáceos se mostró algo fastidiado por eso, pero el anciano le abrió paso para que así no se retractara de su decisión.

)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O).

Se colocó las zapatillas de color blanco mientras en el espejo arreglaba un poco su falda ajustada de color celeste, su camisa de color blanco era poco cubierta por un abrigo de mangas largas que había colocado sobre sí.

Dejó sus cabellos sueltos y se colocó un pequeño broche en forma de una flor.

"- ¡Me voy! – Exclamó animada la joven de cabello rosa"

"- Si – exclamó su amiga que se acercó hasta darle una lista – debes traer esto, se que es temprano, pero no hay suficientes víveres"

"- No te preocupes – sonrió"

Pilika suspiró y miró hacia atrás por la altura del hombro.

"- En esta ocasión era tu turno – dijo severamente"

" Lo se – exclamó el pequeño chico aburrido mientras trataba de no prestarle atención a su hermana – muchas... gracias por suplantarme – sonrió ante la pelirosa debido al favor que en esta ocasión ella hacia por él"

"- Esta bien, de todas maneras debes entregar lo que hiciste ayer – le sonrió con dulzura haciendo sonrojar al chico"

Pilika suspiró y dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza de su hermano.

"Ha estado tan distraído que no ha terminado sus tareas, es mejor que te apresures ya que la próxima vez Tamao no te salvara de tus quehaceres"

"- Lo se- suspiró cansado y algo molesto con su hermana"

"- Volveré pronto – se despidió de ambos"

"- Esta bien – sonrió la joven peliazul despidiéndose"

"- Ten cuidado – Pidió Horo Horo"

Tamao en señal de respuesta sonrió y se dispuso a seguir su camino saliendo de la zona de apartamentos.

Decidió caminar un poco hasta tomar el autobús y llegar a su destino, bajó sin preámbulos para caminar un poco mas.

Revisaba la lista, era bastante grande.

"- Ahora se porque Horo Horo se niega hacer las compras... – susurró para sí al revisar la cantidad de cosas en aquel papel"

Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos al pensar en todo que al no mirar al frente inevitablemente choco contra alguien haciéndola retroceder un poco, casi cayendo de no haber sido porque la persona pudo tomarla del brazo.

"- Lo- lo siento – exclamó mirando a la persona al frente"

"- Debe ser mi día de suerte, al encontrarme con tan bella dama – sonrió el hombre de edad mayor, sus cabellos y ojos no pasaron desapercibidos por la pelirosa que de inmediato pudo conocerlo, era el mismo hombre que estaba ebrio la ocasión en que fue a cenar con su superior"

"- Discúlpeme por favor – la joven se inclinó rápidamente – fue mi culpa"

"- No ha habido daños, así que no vea la razón de su disculpa – agregó divertido, la joven sonrió tranquilizándose dándose cuenta hasta en ese momento que el hombre estaba bajándose de aquel auto lujoso color negro"

Estaba a punto de responder cuando su corazón comenzó a palpitar a mayor proporción al notar que del otro lado del auto alguien muy conocido para ella bajaba.

El joven se mostró algo sorprendido por el encuentro.

"- vaya, un buen momento – sonrió el anciano mirando a la joven y a Ren"

Aun nerviosa, Tamao se inclinó como muestra de reverencia.

"- Parece que se ha caído – exclamó el hombre al recoger el papel de aquella joven"

"- Mu-muchas gracias señor..."

"- Shintani – le respondió – en aquella ocasión no pudimos hablar mucho"

La joven asintió sonrojada de presto al notar como el joven de cabellos violáceos se acercaba.

Ren le miró con seriedad y la joven al sentir aquello decidió saludar.

"- Jo-joven..."

El mencionado cerró sus ojos y metió una mano en su bolsillo mientras asentía con su cabeza lo cual significaba una respuesta a su saludo.

"- ¿le gustaría acompañarnos? – Preguntó el hombre haciendo uso de toda su elegancia"

"- La-la verdad yo... – estaba nerviosa y mas bien miraba el rostro de su jefe quien estaba impresionado por la pregunta que el señor Shintani le había hecho"

Shintani no comprendió el nerviosismo de la joven hasta ver a Ren, sonrió al entender lo que sucedía ahí.

"- No parece muy ocupada, solo por algunos minutos no estaría mal que nos acompañara, una mujer tan bella – sonrió poniendo aun mas nerviosa a la joven quien miró de reojo a su lado y pudo reconocer ese sitio, una gran rejilla dorada que cerraba el lugar"

"- Pu-pues yo... – la joven miró sus manos y luego levantó su rostro hacia el joven de cabellos violáceos que aun miraba en desaprobación al anciano"

"- Entiendo – susurró Shintani – Ren, ¿te molesta que esta señorita nos acompañe?"

Ren le miró con un enojo que no pudo disimular mas cuando se percató que su joven asistente inclinó su cabeza con tristeza, cerró sus ojos con altanería y tomó rumbo hacia el interior de aquel sitio.

"- Usted la ha invitado, no me pregunte cosas sin sentido – se adelantó haciendo que uno de los porteros del lugar corriera la rejilla"

Tamao le miró tristemente.

"- Ta-talvez en mejor que me vaya... – le dijo con una media sonrisa al anciano lo cual fue escuchado por Ren"

"- Oh, por supuesto que no, no es ninguna molestia, ahora si me disculpa... – ofreció su brazo para que la mujer lo tomara – Disfrutaría mucho de su compañía"

La joven rió por lo bajo, al reconocer la galanura de un anciano, decidió obedecerle.

Cuando la rejilla se corrió Tamao pudo percatarse del lugar, era un sitio de grandes extensiones verdes pero la diferencia es que había muchas lapidas.

Entristeció al reconocer que su jefe en aquel primer encuentro con ella había salido de un cementero, miró la espalda de este gracias a que iba varios pasos delante de ellos.

"- No se preocupe demasiado por él bella dama, hace que su sonrisa desaparezca"

Tamao se impresionó al escuchar aquello, miró al anciano pero este no parecía dejar de mirar al frente.

Llegaron hasta un sitio un poco apartado, una lapida que estaba a solo unos pasos cerca de un árbol provocando en esta una sombra y frescura agradable, los rayos del sol pasaban a través de las hojas con mucha dificultad.

"- Si me disculpa – se soltó de la joven – solo revisaré algo – miró a lo lejos como su chofer levantaba su mano en señal de algo"

"- No, para nada – le sonrió la joven"

Ren pudo notar lo feliz que era su asistente con ese anciano, supuso que era por la cantidad de halagos que este pudiese dar y debía admitir que todos eran sin duda ciertos. Aclaró su garganta un poco, con leve rubor, miró la lapida para distraerse un poco.

La joven, después de mirar como el anciano se alejaba miró al chico de espaldas, se acercó a él hasta colocarse a su lado.

Lo observó por varios segundos analizándolo, notando como el brillo de sus ojos se notaba apagado.

"- Aquí... ¿hay alguien en especial? – preguntó mirando nuevamente la lapida"

"- ¿qué? – preguntó mirándola de reojo"

"- Su expresión... es una muy serena aunque... algo triste – le miró directamente"

Ren se sorprendió por aquello ¿cómo era posible que ella se diese cuenta, trataba siempre de no mostrar emociones y menos con esa lapida, recordó de pronto algunos rumores; que él había deseado la muerte de su hermana solo para quedarse con la total herencia y todo gracias a no mostrar ninguna emoción al ser conocedor de la muerte de ella, sentía repugnancia por aquellas personas.

La joven notó como la expresión de él cambió a uno de furia.

"- Lo- lo siento no quise – inclinó su cabeza al pensar que su comentari0o era el causante"

"- No ha sido nada – respondió en tono seco mirando el árbol a su lado"

Tamao le miró con preocupación ¿él habrá sonreído alguna vez, se sonrojo al pensar lo feliz que seria si notara una sonrisa sincera en él.

"- No tiene porque temerme tanto – le dijo en tono simple cuando la vio nerviosa, lo que él catalogó como temor"

"- ¿Te-temerle? – Repitió con algo de sorpresa, era verdad que en algunas ocasiones cuando estaba de mal humor le podía temer, pero la mayoría del tiempo solo era aquel nerviosismo que no podía ocultar lo que sentía por él"

"- Me parece extraño que haya durado tanto siendo mi asistente y mas sabiendo lo sanguinario que puedo llegar hacer, por lo menos de esa manera me han catalogado – se encogió de hombros como si aquello no le importase"

"- ¡Por supuesto que no! – exclamó rápidamente la pelirosa tomando toda la atención del joven – U-usted no es sanguinario, es una expresión demasiado exagerada, pienso que es una buena persona y que no es capaz de ver a alguien en apuros"

Ren se había sonrojado levemente, y desvió su mirada, ¿qué era lo que estaba diciendo ella, se mostró algo extrañado por aquel comentario para con él.

Tamao al notarlo se sonrojó y cubrió levemente sus labios con la palma de su mano.

"- Lo siento... no quise..."

"- Cada quien tiene su propia opinión, pero pienso que la suya esta demasiado errónea"

La joven estaba a punto de negar pero decidió callar pensando en lo incomodo que él podía llegar a sentirse.

"- E-ese día... fue el funeral? – preguntó cambiando la conversación y recordando su primer encuentro con él"

"- ¿ah?"

"- El día que lo conocí...había salido de este sitio – se colocó algo cabizbaja"

Ren miró al frente con seriedad, hacía mucho que no recordaba ese día.

"- si – respondió cortante"

Un silencio se formo, uno no incomodo pero si bastante prolongado.

Tamao suspiró un poco y se quitó aquel broche de su cabello, se arrodilló y lo colocó sobre aquella lapida leyendo por fin el nombre de la persona que yacía en esa tumba.

"- ¿Qué hace? – preguntó extrañado"

"- Entregando mis respetos – le miró sonriente – pienso que se debe dejar algo para que la persona se ponga feliz"

"- No sirve de nada, la persona ya murió – dijo en tono indiferente mas una pequeña muestra de tristeza no pasó desapercibida para la joven."

"- Eso se sabe pero... si las personas que la amaron no mantienen vivo su recuerdo, no sirve de nada venir a este lugar – se puso de pie dejando al joven bastante suspicaz pero al mismo tiempo interesado en las palabras de su asistente"

Tamao se distrajo un poco y miró que a lo lejos venía el anciano de buen ver.

"- No pensé que creyese en tonterías – murmuró Ren haciendo a la joven girar y mirarlo"

"- No, no son tonterías – le trató de aclarar con calma"

El joven comenzó a sonreír de la manera mas sarcástica haciendo que ella dejase de hablar.

"- Su pensamiento me parece irreal – Dijo al fin dándole la espalda"

"- siento la tardanza - interrumpió el anciano mientras depositaba un ramo de flores sobre la lapida – tenía que entregar algo"

Tamao sonrió al ver que ese hombre compartía su idea.

"- Oh, pero... ¿qué es esto? – preguntó al ver el broche"

"- So-solo quería... dejar mis respetos por eso..."

El anciano rió de manera agradable.

"- Eres una joven muy dulce, dime ¿te gustaría trabajar para mi, es un buen lugar y..."

Tamao se sonrojó levemente e inclinó su cabeza.

"- Y-yo... vera usted..."

"- He de recordarle – Ren habló en un tono helado y aun de espaldas a ellos – que ella trabaja para mi, ni siquiera piense en ofrecerle algo"

" ah, así que es a tu lado que la necesitas ... – murmuró el anciano mirando como la pelirosa se sonrojaba enormemente debido al comentario de su jefe– debo recordar que al final ella es quien toma su decisión, además no siempre estará contigo"

Ren se giró a él y le miró sin expresión alguna.

"- Nunca dije que alguien debía estar conmigo para siempre, solo le recordaba que hemos hecho negoci..."

"- Po-por supuesto que siempre estaré con el joven Tao – Dijo tratando de defenderse mas cuando notó como ambos le miraban con sorpresa, su rostro se ruborizó enormemente – di-disculpen – se inclinó y comenzó a retirarse"

"- Aun no hemos terminado señorita – trató de detener el anciano"

La joven se giró a ellos completamente roja.

"- Di-discúlpeme por favor, debo terminar lo que hacía, estoy algo retrasada – con aquel pretexto se retiró rápidamente del lugar haciendo que los dos hombres no despegaran la vista de ella hasta que esta salió completamente"

"- Es muy rápida – agregó el anciano con diversión mirando a Ren quien volvió su vista a la lapida como si nada hubiese ocurrido – y muy linda"

"- Es muy distraída y casi siempre actúa así – respondió como si nada"

"- Si en otro hubiese sido el caso, pensaría que son un par de enamorados, tanto ella como tu no quieren separarse"

"- ¡No diga tonterías! – Le miró frunciendo el entrecejo – no mal interprete, tanto ella como yo sabemos que son asuntos de trabajo"

"- Puede que tu si pero ella..."

"- ¿a que se refiere?"

"- ¿aun no te das cuenta? – le miró como si se tratase de un maestro a su alumno que no entiende un simple problema de matemáticas"

"- No tengo tiempo para eso – miró nuevamente la lapida molesto"

"- Primeramente quisiera saber si aun sientes algo por Kein"

Esta vez Ren le miró con reproche y molestia.

"- el paseo terminó – exclamó cortante comenzando a retirarse"

"- ¿Te iras caminando? – preguntó el anciano divertido"

"-No tengo mas nada que hacer, además es mejor que estar viendo su cara – le dijo molesto"

Shintani sonrió, en algunas ocasiones Ren solía comportarse aun como un niño.

Suspiró solo pudo recordar cuando ese joven frío negaba con infantilismo lo enamorado que estaba de aquella mujer que ahora detestaba ver, mas no podía afirmar que la odiase por mas que lo admitiera, y él lo sabía a la perfección.

_**Continuara...**_

)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O).

N/A: bueno por lo menos estoy actualizando domingo, me estoy atrasando un poco puesto que tengo demasiado compromiso (ufff una niña ocupada) pero es que me he atrasado con cosas de la U, pero aun así trató de no perder la costumbre de actualizar.

_Muchas gracias a las personas que leen el fic y les gusta, también agradezco el que me dejen reviews espero este Cáp. les guste fue algo corto pero es que tuve que arreglar algunas cosas._

_PROXIMO CAP._

" _La confesión accidental"_


	8. Confesion accidental

_**La razón y el corazón.**_

_8. Confesión accidental._

Caminaba apresurada llevando una mano a su mejilla ¿en que estaba pensando? ¿cómo exclamar tal cosa frente a él, en esos instantes daba gracias a los cielos que su superior fuese un distraído de primera.

"¿Y... si esta vez sospechó algo? – murmuró por lo bajo sonrojándose aun mas"

No, él no debía saber nada, si el caso se daba podría incluso perder su trabajo lo cual significaba alejarse completamente.

Tamao entristeció, sabía que la razón por la cual seguía en ese cargo era por permanecer a su lado y el solo hecho de pensar en pasar días enteros con él la hacía colocarse nerviosa pero al mismo tiempo feliz.

Aunque ocurriese todo aquel incidente de abrir su boca, agradeció interiormente hacer las compras ese día.

Llegó al supermercado y compró todo aquello en la lista, decidió dejar algunas cosas que perfectamente sabía no podría cargar.

Durante el trayecto de regreso pasó de largo aquel cementerio, lo que menos deseaba era encontrárselo en ese instante.

Quedó pensativa por algunos minutos, se había enamorado de él sin saberlo, al ser tan cerrado solo deseaba que confiase mas en ella y al esconder una bondad la intrigaba mas en estar a su lado.

Pero sabía perfectamente que él no la miraba como mujer, mas bien solo como la pequeña asistente, muy dentro de ella deseaba decirle todo lo que sentía pero sabía que no era nada ético hacer tal cosa.

No eran unos niños ni siquiera era un simple amor, ellos estaban en un lugar de trabajo lo cual hacía mas serio el aprieto.

Por un segundo solo pudo pensar lo que él respondería si ella le decía algo, que por obvia razón debía ser muy directa gracias a lo despistado que él podía llegar hacer.

Se dice que los hombres locos, he incluso los falsos pueden enamorarse a excepción de los hombres ocupados.

¿estaba dispuesta a cambiar esa teoría, ¿lo arriesgaría todo?

"- Es mejor... que sufra de una sola vez con su respuesta... que estar esperándola toda mi vida – susurró entrecerrando sus ojos"

Tomó el transporte para luego bajar y poder entrar a la zona de apartamentos.

)O)O)O)O))OO)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)OO)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)

Se sentía sumamente nervioso, miraba una y otra vez la carta que tenía en sus manos, caminó despacio y se inclinó para dejarla bajo la puerta ya que no sería capaz de entregársela frente a frente.

La deslizó lentamente mas cuando escuchó el ruido del ascensor y ver como Tamao entraba y le saludaba en voz alta se puso de un modo muy rígido.

"- Que bueno que regresaste – sonrió – puedo ayudarte si gustas"

La pelirosa sonrió tratando de olvidar lo que había ocurrido, sin embargo acarició la cabeza del chico.

"- Gracias a ti tuve un buen día – sonrió haciendo que el niño se notara dudoso"

Se escuchó el ruido de la puerta abrirse y mostrar a la pequeña de cabellos color negro; al encontrarse con semejante escena cerró de golpe mirando a Horo Horo como si desease matarlo.

"- Ahora... ¿qué es lo que ocurre? – parpadeó varias veces la joven"

el pequeño de cabellos azulados suspiró, sabía que su amiga podía llegar hacer demasiado celosa si él estaba con Tamao.

"- Entremos – le dijo animadamente, después de todo solo esperaba que su vecina encontrase esa carta"

La pelirosa asintió y se dispuso a entrar.

)O)O)O)O))OO)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)OO)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)

Nuevamente el comienzo de la semana y otro momento en que llegaría tarde, pero esta vez sonrió de una manera que se mostró muy orgullosa.

Había conseguido pastillas muy potentes para poder conciliar el sueño plenamente; ya casi no soñaba nada, pero al estar varias noches sin dormir apropiadamente se había creado en él un insomnio el cual estaba siendo solucionado, mas no era algo muy estable y él era sabedor de eso.

Se alistó nuevamente no tenía intenciones de preocupare por su salud y menos por unas pastillas para dormir.

Se bamboleó un poco buscando un poco de equilibrio sosteniéndose así en la pared.

Tocó su cabeza, aun hacían efecto aquellos fármacos.

"- Tonterías – susurró tomando sus llaves y saliendo del lugar, sentía como su cuerpo aun pedía una horas extras de sueño, pero de nuevo se había retrasado y no haría caso a "debilidades" como él solía llamarlas"

Frotó sus ojos una vez que subió a su auto deportivo y comenzó su marcha; ciertamente no se miraba normal y un poco de mareo lo acompañaba. Giró el automóvil en una esquina solo para tratar de frenar rápidamente debido a que un auto venía justo frente a él.

)O)O)O)O))OO)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)OO)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)

Miró su reloj de pulsera mientras arreglaba en orden estricto -como era su costumbre- todos los itinerarios del día, mas aquella extraña preocupación no parecía ayudarla.

"- ¿Aun no ha llegado? – preguntó Inoue quien se acercó al escritorio de la joven"

"- No... – murmuró inclinando un poco su cabeza – se que el joven se retrasa demasiado pero... esta vez es muy tarde"

"- No debería preocuparse tanto por él – dijo de modo divertido haciendo sonrojar a la joven"

"- Na-nada de eso... solo estoy algo... algo preocupada por el trabajo, de-debemos entregar un buen informe – Sus ojos estaban ocultos entre sus cabellos debido a que su cabeza estaba inclinada a los papeles sobre su escritorio, mas Inoue no pude dejar de apreciar un tono carmesí en las mejillas de aquella joven"

"- Ah, entiendo – exclamo, aun así no queriendo molestar mucho"

"- ¿Gusta que lo ayude en algo?- preguntó la joven"

"- No aun no – Respondió, debía admitir que no tenía una asistente estable mas bien pedía ayuda de todas las personas pero en especial la de la pelirosa ¿la razón? Simplemente el hecho de saber que al jefe de esta no le agradaba la idea que ella estuviese a su lado – Es un egoísta...hasta con sus empleados – murmuró"

"-¿Ocurre algo?"

"- Nada, ¿ha visto a Jeannie?"

"- La señorita Inoue dijo que vendría por la tarde sospechando el retraso del joven Tao pero... – su rostro volvió a mostrar aquella preocupación – esta vez... es muy tarde"

"- Lo se – exclamó pensativo ante tan extraño retraso – aunque aun hay tiempo, además la representante de los Asakura vendrá hasta en la tarde ¿no es así?"

"- S-si señor, así es – respondió cabizbaja"

Inoue le miró de reojo por un segundo y suspiró mientras en su rostro se mostraba una leve sonrisa que indicaba cinismo o simplemente diversión.

"- Extraño comportamiento el de usted señorita Tamamura"

"- Disculpe? – preguntó sin comprender"

"- Olvídelo – dijo indiferente ante la miradas de algunos en aquella oficina, en especial la mirada de la pelirazul quien sabía a la perfección no confiaba en él"

Se escuchó el ruido del teléfono al lado, Tamao se distrajo un poco a contestarlo y saludar como representante del sitio aunque poco a poco sus ojos fueron mostrando asombro y al mismo tiempo temor.

"-¿E-esta seguro? – preguntó nuevamente olvidando por completo las formalidades"

Desde la otra línea le respondieron de inmediato haciendo que se preocupase aun mas.

"- Si, si, de inmediato – respondió como si se le ordenaran algo; colgó el teléfono con cuidado y miró a Inoue como si le rogase algo con la mirada aunque ese no era el caso, mas bien que las lagrimas amenazaban salir de sus ojos que en ese instante se notaban cristalinos"

"- ¿Qué es lo que ha ocurrido? – preguntó impaciente debido al estado de la joven"

"- Me-me... han avisado – exclamó con calma y tratando que sus lagrimas no se notaran – que el joven Tao... esta en el hospital"

Inoue colocó ambas manos en el escritorio de la joven.

"- ¿Esta segura?"

La pelirosa asintió sin borrar de su rostro aquel semblante.

"- ¿Dónde lo han llevado?"

" Pu-pues esta..."

No dejó que respondiese, mas bien sacó su teléfono móvil y marcó un numero en especial dándole así la espalda a la pelirosa.

Cuando terminó se volvió al frente y la tomó del brazo y la haló justamente al elevador.

"- ¿Qué-que ocurre? – preguntó cuando entraban al elevador"

"- Indíqueme el sitio, pedí a Jeannie que me suplantara por un momento, ahora solo de se prisa - Le miró con seriedad y con determinación, una mirada que Tamao notaba muy familiar gracias a que su jefe ponía el mismo semblante cuando se trataba de pedir eficiencia"

La joven peliazul intentó acercarse al elevador, mas la voz de Inoue la detuvo.

"- Tome el lugar de la señorita Tamamura"

"- Pero..."

"- Solo hágalo"

Cuando las puertas del ascensor cerraron dejaron a todos los presentes sin alguna explicación lógica.

)O)O)O)O))OO)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)OO)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)

Iban en el automóvil de aquel joven de cabellos grisáceos, Tamao le miraba de reojo, una sonrisa se formó al pensar que después de todo Inoue estaba preocupado por su superior.

Al estar tanto tiempo tratando de analizar las emociones de Tao, se había vuelto muy sensible al poder sentir o incluso descifrar ciertos sentimientos en las personas, con solo ver un poco sus acciones o sus gestos, aunque no podía negar que en algunas ocasiones solía confundirlos.

Su vista se centró cuando pudieron divisar el hospital del que se le fue informada. Le dio unas indicaciones al joven y este estacionó el auto cerca del lugar.

"- ¿Cree que sea correcto que lo acompañe? – Preguntó, mas deseaba con todo su ser poder ver al joven"

"- Bueno... – miró hacia arriba del auto como si se notase pensativo – tenía que acompañarme, después de todo usted sabía el lugar indicado"

"- Pe-pero... yo bien pude darle la dirección sin necesidad que..."

"- ¿No quiere verlo señorita Tamamura?"

Tamao abrió sus ojos a causa de la sorpresiva pregunta.

"- y-yo... solo estoy trabajando con él... – desvió su mirada no deseaba que nadie supiese sus sentimientos – No creo que..."

"- Bien, si gusta puede esperar aquí – bajó del auto haciendo que la joven hiciese lo mismo"

"- He-hemos venido hasta acá, sería falta de respeto no visitarlo – se excusó rápidamente haciendo que el chico sonriera"

"- Como guste"

Caminaron hasta llegar a la sala de espera donde una enfermera les indicó la habitación.

"- ¿Qué pudo haberle ocurrido? – Murmuró preocupada caminando por los pasillos"

"- No se preocupe demasiado, de seguro esta bien – le animó haciendo que la joven se tranquilizara solo un poco"

Giró la perilla y entraron a la habitación que se les fue indicada.

Ambos se sorprendieron al ver como el de cabellos violáceos estaba acostado sobre la cama y parecía tener una pequeña discusión con uno de los médicos.

"-Aun no es momento que salga – Dijo el hombre con calma pero con bastante seriedad"

"- No veo porque, no es nada grave ya se lo he dicho – El joven de cabellos violáceos le miraba con superioridad haciendo que el hombre estuviese por perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba"

"- Buenos días – saludó Inoue captando la atención de los dos"

Ren se sorprendió al mirarlo pero su semblante se pudo notar aun mas cuando se percató que su asistente lo acompañaba.

El hombre de bata blanca suspiró aliviado y entregó a los visitantes un pequeño frasco.

"-Supongo que son los familiares – dijo haciendo que Inoue asintiese como respuesta – sugiero que aconsejen al paciente no conducir cuando ha ingerido pastillas para dormir"

Salió del sitio sin mas que decir haciendo que Inoue mirara el frasco y riera abiertamente.

"- Y yo que pensaba que eras listo"

"- ¿A que has venido? – Preguntó molesto, estaba postrado en la cama pero gracias a la posición de la camilla se podía notar como si estuviese sentado"

Tenía su frente con vendajes, al igual que su hombro derecho y su brazo, parte de su torso también estaba vendado mientras que la sabanas que estaban en su cintura no dejaban ver mas.

Aunque tenía puesta una camisa sin abotonar, se podía observar lo severo del daño.

Tamao, pareció olvidarse por completo de todo y se acercó a él.

"- ¿Cómo se siente?"

Ren se sorprendió por aquella extraña muestra de preocupación que pudo observar en su mirada.

"- ¿Qué hace usted aquí? – Le preguntó con su notable frialdad haciendo que la pelirosa inclinase su cabeza debido a lo brusco que había sido"

"- No es manera de tratar a los que te hemos venido a visitar – le respondió Inoue de la misma manera al notar a la joven"

"- No pedí a nadie que lo hiciera – respondió molesto, estaba hastiado de todo y también de estar en un hospital – Si se les fue avisado no tenían porque venir"

"- Que manera tan altanera de agradecer – Murmuró Inoue como si no hubiese pasado nada"

"- Eso no es justo! – interrumpió la pelirosa presionando las manos en su pecho mientras mostraba demasiada tristeza – el señor Inoue venía a visitarlo, estaba preocupado"

Ren la miró fijamente y luego miró a Inoue, este por su parte tomó asiento evitando la mirada del peliviolaceo.

"- No es para tanto señorita Tamamura – exclamó algo apenado por las palabras de la chica"

"- Pero..."

"- No entiendo que hacen aquí pero no es necesario, pueden irse aun no he muerto – exclamó cortante"

"- Pero su irresponsabilidad pudieron llevarlo a la muerte – respondió la joven defendiendo lo que ella creía que en ese momento era correcto"

Ren al igual que Inoue se sorprendieron un poco, ella no solía cuestionar asuntos que ellos imponían, claro que en esta ocasión no era nada relacionado al trabajo.

"- Lo que haga o no con mi vida no le importa – le respondió frió haciendo que Inoue le mirara con desaprobación por el tono"

"- Ren, solo veníamos a ver si estabas a salvo deberías entender que..."

Ren desvió su mirada haciendo cuenta y caso que no le escucharía, Inoue no exigía demasiado a sabiendas del porque ese joven odiaba tanto los hospitales, pero en cuanto Tamao no le agradaba el hecho que se comportase así y menos con Inoue cuando solo estaban preocupados.

"- No debo comprender nada, tu mejor que nadie sabes que yo solo saldré de mis aprietos y usted... – miró a la pelirosa – No importa cuanto dinero se le haya ofrecido, usted haga su trabajo, en cuanto a mi persona yo podré encargarme"

Palabras que resultaron dagas en una vez... Tamao no entendía aquella frialdad y crueldad.

Sabía que no debía llorar pero sus ojos ya amenazaban con hacerlo ¿él creía que ella estaba ahí por horas extras, ya había especulado eso y se supone se había disculpado con la cena pero... ¿aun seguía creyéndolo?.

"- Yo... yo no hago nada de esto por algo a cambio – respondió mientras sus manos temblaban, Inoue notó aquello y miró a Ren con molestia"

"- Ya basta – Pidió el hombre a sabiendas que Ren no estaba midiendo en lo absoluto lo que decía"

"- No – miró a Inoue – esta vez necesito saber algo – volvió su vista a la pelirosa - ¿por qué hace todo esto? ¿cree que no he notado su forma tan extraña, ¿qué es lo quiere a cambio?"

Inoue tocó su frente al pensar en lo distraído que podía ser Ren y lo que la ira podía llevar a perderlo todo.

Era normal que después de todo lo que le había ocurrido ese joven no confiase en nadie, pero Tamao al no saber sus razones era mas que obvio que lo considerase cruel.

Tamao inclinó su cabeza, esta vez parecía estar llorando.

Al ver lagrimas en el rostro y en aquel semblante de la joven, el peliviolaceo calló, quedó sin habla por un momento y supo que se estaba dejándose llevar por la ira.

Tamao hizo una reverencia a ambos y comenzó retirarse, aunque al abrir la puerta se detuvo en el marco de esta.

Estaba molesta porque él pensara de esa manera, sabía que su respuesta no era la correcta pero trataría de no volver a verlo.

"- Porque... lo amo...siempre lo he hecho...- murmuró saliendo del lugar pero siendo escuchada por ambos"

Abriendo los ojos como platos y luego de segundos de silencio, volvió a emitir sonido.

"- Ella... – Ren estaba mas bien impresionado y no sabía como preguntar si había escuchado mal"

Inoue suspiró fastidiado.

"- Parece que arruiné su confesión – sonrió con calma sentándose en una silla al lado de la cama"

"- ¿Qué? – preguntó con seriedad mas un leve rubor al haber escuchado semejantes palabras"

"- ¿No te imaginabas algo así verdad? – preguntó de manera picaresca"

Ren frunció el entrecejo.

"- ¿Qué ocurre aquí?"

"- Pensé que ella te lo había dejado muy en claro"

"- No se que es lo que le pasa, tampoco se su razón de decir tales tonterías – Ren cerró sus ojos con fastidio"

"- Ah, son tonterías para ti, lo había olvidado, por esa razón tu asistente no te había dicho nada, ha estado así por ti desde que entró a trabajar contigo"

Ren abrió sus ojos con seriedad y desvió su mirada.

"- No entiendo y no me importa lo que ella diga, jamás le he dado razones para que piense que yo sienta lo mismo"

"- Eres un idiota – le propició un puñetazo haciendo que girase su cara – se que no me puedes hacer nada debido a tu estado, pero esto va por ella"

Ren sonrió sarcásticamente.

"- ¿Acaso quieres que solo porque una mujer me ha dicho estupideces acepté?"

"- No te confundas – acarició su puño con la otra mano – dudo mucho que haya sido la intención de ella, esa joven esta sabedora de todo"

"- Si no estuviese en este lugar..."

"- Hubiésemos comenzado otra pelea – Terminó Inoue – tu hubieses trabajado mas y ella te estuviese ayudando, no te estoy pidiendo que contestes lo que ella te ha confesado pero al decir tantas tonterías hiciste que hablara y recuerda que ella es nuestra representante"

"- Puedo hacerlo solo, no hay necesidad de llamarla"

"- De eso no lo dudo, sin embargo ¿ la despedirás por este accidente?"

"- No seas idiota – respondió Ren – no mezclo trabajo con asuntos personales"

"- Tal parece que ella si"

"- No me importa a que haya venido ella y tu, pero te sugiero que te vayas"

Inoue rió de una manera picaresca.

"- No te preocupes, después de lo que le dijiste dudo mucho que se atreva a aparecer por este lugar, ahora solo verificaré algunas cosas sobre tu estado"

"- has lo que quieras, solo no quiero visitas"

"- lo dudo, hay muchos que se preocupan por ti"

"- ¿acaso hay otra confesión de la que no me enterado?"

Inoue negó con su cabeza.

"- No puedo creer que esa joven se haya fijado en alguien como tu"

"- Cuando el interés esta de por medio eso es lo de menos- volvió a desviar su mirada aunque esta vez se notaba apagada y pareció recordar algo que no fue para nada placentero"

Salió de la habitación dejando a Ren muy pensativo.

Se reclinó hacia atrás; por un descuido había llegado a parar ahí y por un descuido supo cosas que jamás se le pasaron por la cabeza.

Se ruborizó, ¿pero que le pasaba a esa mujer? ¿amarlo, eso debía ser mentira al igual que todas las cosas que hacía por él, solo podía relacionarla como cualquier otra que trataba de conseguir algo en especial.

Se sentía un imbecil por el hecho... que estaba un poco arrepentido por todas sus palabras, lo mejor era alejarse de ella.

"- Huyendo de una mujer... – murmuró para él mismo, que bajo había caído"

Mas cuando recordaba ciertas facciones en ella, esa alegría para con él...

"- No debo dejarme llevar por semblantes... – volvió a recordar lo que había ocurrido con Kein, estaba usando la razón nuevamente y esta vez por nada del mundo pensaría con su corazón, se había prometido a si mismo jamás volver a hacerlo"

continuara...

)O)O)O)O))OO)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)OO)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)

N/a: bueno aquí esta el otro cap, espero que sea de su mayor agrado y agredezco mucho a las personas que leen y dejan reviews, cuando esté de vacaciones (estaré de huevona) ejem.. y aparte de eso actualizaré mas seguido por ahora creo que solo los fines de semana como siempre.

_PROXIMO CAP._

" _Renunciando a todo"_


	9. Renunciando a todo

_**La razón y el corazón.**_

_9.Renunciando a todo._

Posó el brazo sobre su frente mirando así el tejado de su apartamento. Ya había vuelto a su hogar debido a las constantes visitas que llegaron al hospital; había decidido obedecer la orden medica de no trabajar para poder salir de aquel sitio.

Hacía todo por si mismo aunque cuando su familia supo de su accidente – gracias a Inoue – decidieron a toda costa enviar un personal especializado para él , pero este se negó rotundamente poniendo como pretexto que Inoue había exagerado el asunto.

Se negó en ser visitado por Kein aunque según Inoue, esta insistía mucho.

"- Como si lo creyese... – murmuró de una manera burlesca para si mismo"

A pesar de su brazo aun con vendas sostenido aun por su hombro lastimado y agregando las lesiones en todo su torso, podía valerse por si mismo aunque en ocasiones solía lastimarse; jamás se creyó un inútil y mucho menos en su estado actual.

Se le dificultaba hacer cosas típicas en su persona, pero si sentía cierto dolor tomaba píldoras para tranquilizarse.

Se puso de pie dejando a la vista su camisa que cuidadosamente abrochaba con calma con la mano izquierda.

"- Un descuido mío... que vergüenza – se dijo nuevamente al pensar en como había llegado a ese estado lo cual produjo que pensara nuevamente en su asistente"

Frunció levemente el entrecejo mientras sus mejillas se sentían un poco tibias.

¿Por qué volvía a pensar en ello? ¿era tanta su sorpresa al descubrirlo, claro que era así, jamás se le pasó por su cabeza que su asistente podía sentir algo aunque ese sentimiento en ese momento lo consideraba una farsa.

La culpa nuevamente para con ella se hacía cada vez mas presente, si antes ella había mostrado no estar interesada en el dinero ¿por qué pensarlo ahora?.

"- Puede que... ese haya sido su plan – volvió a mostrarse frío, sabía que si alguien se lo proponía podía hacer algo muy elaborado para ganarse su confianza, el fue testigo de ello en una ocasión"

Ya habían transcurrido dos días desde que salió del hospital y su orgullo no le dejaba preguntar a Inoue sobre aquella joven de cabellos rosas.

Si así fuese se le notaría interesado en algo que debía pasarlo por alto aunque cada vez que pensaba en las cosas que había dicho a causa de su ira se sentía peor.

Había sido demasiado el haberle dicho aquellas cosas cuando solo dijo simples palabras.

En los últimos años debido a su relación con Kein se había dicho a si mismo que esa situación de los sentimientos no tenía mayor importancia, era decir que si alguien sería capaz de profesar semejantes palabras claramente diría que no, aunque debía afirmar que no cualquiera lograba decir que lo amaba y mas al pensar como solía tratar a los demás, por eso la sorpresa lo atacó a un mas al saber que su asistente, aquella joven con la que había sido mas estricto, sentía algo por él.

Debía ser una broma, tenía que ser una broma ¿qué pasaría si aquello que ella profesaba era verdad? Tendría que tragarse su orgullo y disculparse, luego le respondería con un no.

"- No es tan fácil... como se piensa – se volvió a decir al fin mirando la ciudad desde la ventana de su apartamento"

Se escuchó el llamado del teléfono el cual lo distrajo un poco.

"- Diga? – preguntó mientras que en la otra línea le indicaban ciertas cosas – si... déjelo pasar – respondió a la recepcionista"

Suspiró mientras esperaba como alguien tocaría la puerta de su apartamento, había decidido no recibir a nadie así que se le era informado sobre posibles visitas , lo cual después de algunos minutos sucedió.

Abrió sin mas que esperar encontrándose así frente a frente con Inoue.

"- ¿No esperaras hasta mañana que vuelva a trabajar?"

"- Claro que no, deberías agradecer que vengo a visitarte – sonrió tomando asiento sin previo aviso en uno de los muebles del lugar – supe que la gran familia Tao se preocupó por su hijo"

"- Si, me informaron que tu les avisaste"

"- Y tu negaste lo que había dicho ¿no es así?"

"- Hiciste que armaran un alboroto – le miró con reproche"

"- Quien diría que Tao Ren no le gusta que sus padres se preocupen, debes ser un buen hijo – rió haciendo sonrojar al mencionado y provocando que este desviara su mirada"

"- ¿ a que has venido, ¿no podías esperar a mañana? – cambió la conversación"

"- La verdad... – se cruzó de piernas y le miró con serenidad – vengo avisarte que tu asistente a renunciado al trabajo... este día"

Ren abrió sus ojos a causa de la sorpresa, lentamente giró hasta ponerse de frente con Inoue.

"- ¿Qué has dicho?"

"- Lo que has escuchado, me lo ha pedido, incluso creo que rogó para que no la colocara como representante"

El joven de ojos ámbar frunció el entrecejo molesto

"- Llévame ahora mismo"

"- ¿Qué?"

"- Hablaré con ella"

"- Espera un momento ¿qué harás?"

"- De seguro ha renunciado por lo que ha sucedido, no debe mezclar su trabajo con estos asuntos, me parece muy poco profesional y mas aun a sabiendas que ha firmado un contrato"

"- ¿Un contrato?"

"- No puedo creer que por toda esta tontería haya olvidado su acciones – murmuró molesto – ponte de pie, quiero que me lleves al hogar de esa joven"

"- No seas un idiota, no sabes como tratar a una mujer, solo llegaras, hablaras con ella sin siquiera tratar de disculparte por tus acciones?"

"- Solo iré a recordarle su trabajo, luego de eso prometo dejarla en paz – dijo decidido mientras Inoue le miraba con molestia"

"- No te atrevas a pasarte con una niña"

"- No iré a hablar con una niña ... – se acercó a la puerta – iré por mi asistente"

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Cansada debido a su ultimo día, solamente se acercó hasta entrar a su casa y cerrar la puerta tras de si, miró la nota que indica que Horo Horo llegaría tarde sin contar que su amiga peliazul aun estaba en su puesto, debía admitir que ahora debía encontrar otro empleo para poder seguir en ese sitio.

En aquellos últimos días se notaba triste y aunque intentaban animarle solamente trataba de sonreír forzosamente para no molestar a los demás.

¿Qué la vida era cruel con ella, rió ante ese pensamiento, ya que sabía a la perfección que no era de esa manera, sus sentimiento no pudo controlarlos aunque hubiese querido y sintió haberse humillado demasiado ante alguien que... sin duda alguna no sentía algo por ella.

¿esperaba algo, en lo absoluto, ya sentía de antemano un rechazo y aunque psicológicamente intentó prepararse, no pudo evitar llorar por lo sucedido.

Aunque no esperó por una respuesta, no se hacía ilusiones de ningún tipo, después como él reaccionó por la visita , era mas que obvio que la respuesta sería desagradable y no deseaba sentir que todo había concluido ahí; sabía que era una tontería pero aunque sintiese dolor no podía olvidar como él la había ayudado y había ganado su corazón sin darse cuenta siquiera.

Pasó el tiempo y terminó de hacer los quehaceres para así poder estar libre por la noche y comenzar hacer la cena, estaba a punto de doblar algunas ropas cuando escuchó el timbre.

Dejó su delantal y las ropas en una habitación y se dirigió a la entrada.

"- ¿Deseaba al...? – se detuvo en seco, al haber abierto y encontrándose frente a frente con él, era lo ultimo que deseaba, sentía que no estaba lista. Instintivamente abrió su mano que estaba hecha puño, comprendió de inmediato que si algo hubiese tenido en su mano lo hubiese dejado caer, aquel era el efecto que ese hombre aun causaba en ella"

"- Buenas tardes – dijo en tono frió y con seriedad mas se sentía algo avergonzado por presentarse de presto en aquel sitio"

"- Buenas...tardes – la joven inclinó su cabeza ¿qué era lo que estaba haciendo él ahí, quería preguntárselo mas sería una falta de respeto, según ella"

"- Necesito...hablar con usted seriamente – dijo tratando de mostrarse normal"

Tamao se notaba cabizbaja y sin animo alguno, algo que sin duda el empresario notó de inmediato y era que en ese momento era mas observador con ella.

Mientras tanto ella solo pensaba en negarse rotundamente a la petición, no quería estar mas cerca de él y menos en ese momento aunque dudaba mucho que ese hombre hubiese venido a disculparse, no lo creía.

"- ... adelante... – se hizo a un lado en la puerta para que aquel hombre entrase, pudo notar como sobre él estaba su saco percatándose así de sus lesiones las cuales hicieron que se preocupara aun mas, pero esta vez no diría nada, no se arriesgaría a que el le dijera cosas tan crueles"

El sujeto entró, sin fijarse en nada mas que en la joven.

"- Puede tomar asiento si gusta – le pidió la chica haciendo que este aceptara el ofrecimiento"

"- Solo he venido a conversar sobre un asunto importante – le miró con severidad haciendo que la joven tomara asiento frente a él en el sofá y colocara las manos en su regazo mientras presionaba sus puños sobre aquella falda, estaba tan nerviosa que no deseaba mirarlo"

"- ¿De-de que...desea hablar? – preguntó aun cabizbaja haciendo que Ren por fin comprendiese que esa actitud en ningún momento fue temor como lo asegura, era nerviosismo y ya podía entender porque la joven era algo torpe cuando estaba con él"

"- ¿Por qué ha renunciado? – Fue muy directo, Tamao sabía que él era de esa manera pero le tomó por sorpresa la pregunta"

"- ¿Q-que? – preguntó levantando la cabeza un poco dejando ver la tristeza en sus ojos y el rubor en sus mejillas"

"- Ya me ha escuchado – le dijo en tono seco"

"- Pu-pues... yo... yo... solo... – presionó con fuerza la tela de su falda, estaba muy nerviosa por lo cual Ren decidió terminar por ella"

"- ¿Acaso fueron las tonterías que me dijo en el hospital? ¿esa es la razón?"

Tamao le miró sin ocultar su sorpresa ¿cómo podía decir aquello tan cruel? Siempre pensó que él era muy bueno en el fondo pero en esa ocasión estaba mostrando todo lo contrario.

"- ¿Por qué no me responde? – exigió en un tono que se mostraba indiferente"

La joven inclinó su cabeza, estaba tan dolida al escuchar esas cosas que esta vez no pudo contener sus lagrimas.

"- Solo... no quiero estar en ese lugar... – murmuró entrecortada haciendo que Ren se arrepintiese de su manera tan brusca para hacer que la joven hablara"

"- Por unas tonterías no debe perder su empleo – esta vez le habló en un tono normal haciendo que la joven levantase su mirada – es muy eficiente y se le necesita, sin olvidar que es un trabajo estable para usted"

Tamao le miraba impresionada, pero decidió guardar silencio para que él prosiguiera.

"- Lo que haya pasado o no, debe olvidarlo, no tiene la menor importancia"

Palabras mas crueles no podían dejarse escuchar, la joven volvió a mostrarse con tristeza, como deseaba alejarse de él para que no la viese de esa manera pero era muy tarde.

"- Además... – agregó desviando su mirada, no soportaba ver a alguien de esa manera - puede leer el contrato que si no mal recuerda firmó el día que le pedí me acompañase a las montañas – dejó los papeles en el regazo de la joven provocando que los leyese y se sorprendiera con ello"

"- Yo... no..."

". ¿Recordaba? – concluyó este – creó que se olvidó de ese detalle, aun estará bajo las ordenes, específicamente las mías"

"- Esto... es muy ... – murmuró mirándole con seriedad y dejando que lagrimas se dejaran ver aun mas - ¡yo ya no deseo trabajar con usted! ¡ya no deseo estar... – se detuvo de pronto e inclinó su cabeza"

"- ¿Por qué no concluye? – preguntó como si nada y sin inmutarse ante aquellas palabras"

"- Porque... – murmuró, ¿es que ese sujeto aun no se daba cuenta que ella lo amaba? – U-usted...ya lo sabe..."

Ren se ruborizó esta vez fue muy notable tanto que Tamao se impresionó en notar aquello.

"- Le he dicho que no tome cosas sin importancia, y aun esta bajo mis ordenes – desvió su mirada y volvió a un semblante frío"

"- ¿Qué pasara... después de esto? – se atrevió a preguntar"

"- La dejaré en paz, puede hacer lo que quiera, incluso dejar de trabajar para nosotros – habló como si nada; aunque la pelirosa no esperaba algo a cambio, por lo menos deseaba que él la considerase como alguien especial para quedarse mas tiempo a su lado"

Ren la miró por un segundo, intentó ponerse de pie mas se había lastimado al intentarlo.

La joven olvidándose de todo se acercó a verlo de cerca.

"- ¿Se encuentra bien? – Preguntó provocando que el joven la mirase con detenimiento y se sintiese incomodo de presto"

Se levantó sin responder y le dio la espalda.

"- La espero mañana"

"- Pero yo no..."

"- Usted ha firmado y esta bajo mis ordenes, es normal que la gente empiece a pensar en dejar el empleo, me sorprende que usted haya durado tanto pero ha firmado un contrato y puede que llegue a odiar eso..."

"- Yo no dejo el empleo porque lo odie... lo dejo porque aun siento lo contrario - ¿por qué? ¿por qué se atrevía a decir tanto? Sabía bien la respuesta, ¿por qué se molestaba en confesarle eso?"

Ren se preguntaba lo mismo, ¿por qué no dejaba a un lado toda esa tontería, presionaba su puño izquierdo debido a lo molesto que era todo eso.

"- Dentro de dos días partiremos – trató de cambiar el tema"

"- ¿Qué?"

"- He decidido que no hay que atrasar esto, lo hago también para que su contrato se termine – la miró por la altura del hombro – esa es una copia de él"

¿Tan rápido, Fue lo primero que pensó la joven, mas se ruborizó por todo, no verlo mas y pronto terminaría con todo, en ese momento ya no estaba tan segura de lo que en verdad deseaba.

"- Después de todo... ¿Ya no volverá a..."

"- No se preocupe, cada quien seguirá lo suyo – siempre solía interrumpirla – después de esto hará lo que mas le convenga"

Tamao presionó el papel con fuerza.

"- ¿Por qué siempre piensa que las cosas las hago por conveniencia? – talvez no era el momento de protestar por aquello pero ya estaba hastiada de eso"

La joven inclinó su cabeza, a veces intentaba sacar un carácter mas luego volvía apagarse.

¿Una persona como ella, Ren siempre estuvo interesado en personas que catalogaba como fuertes, incluso Kein atrajo su atención por lo decidida que podía ser, pero era la primera vez que intentaba relacionarse con una jovencita tan tímida y de poco carácter.

Aunque afirmaba ver bondad en ella, solo podía pensar que era una farsa, y por su bien y el de su orgullo debía ser así.

"- La mayoría de cosas las hacemos por conveniencia ¿acaso cree que vine a responder lo que se supone me ha confesado?"

"- ¡Po-por su puesto que no! – se apresuró - ¡solo quiero alejarme de usted!"

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza al decir esas palabras, a Ren lo tomaron por sorpresa pero su semblante regresó a uno normal, no era fuera de lo común ganarse enemigos pero en ese momento ella parecía muy dolida.

El hizo una reverencia antes de irse sin agregar mas al asunto, no se atrevió a mirar hacia atrás, era molesto.

Por alguna razón comenzaba a pensar que todo estaba siendo verdad, si era así debía terminar rápido y obedecer la petición de ella, era alejarse lo mas pronto posible.

"- ¿qué ha ocurrido? – preguntó Inoue junto al auto al verlo regresar"

"- Ya arreglé ese asunto"

"- ¿Le has hecho algo malo?"

Ren entró al auto seguido de Inoue.

"- ¿Por qué tan interesado en ella? – le preguntó con un leve semblante de molestia"

"- Pienso que es una verdadera dama, y si no fuese porque me pediste quedarme y hablar a solas, hubiese subido a saludarla – sonrió de una manera despreocupada"

"- Eres un idiota – murmuró mirando al frente"

"- Oh vamos, no me digas que empiezas a tener celos – rió un poco sin despegar la vista del volante"

"- ¡No digas tonterías! – le espetó molesto – te llamo la atención por esa chica, sueles ser demasiado voluble"

"- ¿Tiene algo de malo ser bondadoso con las mujeres?"

Ren miraba al frente frunciendo aun mas el entrecejo.

"- Con las mujeres no, pero te recuerdo que esa mujer es mi asistente y no quiero que se distraiga en otras cosas que no sean de el trabajo"

"- Ren... eres un idiota – respondió riendo – cuando algo te importa tiendes a ponerte demasiado difícil"

Ren le miró de reojo sin comprender con exactitud.

"- ¿Tan molesto es el hecho que ella sienta algo por ti? – preguntó mas el Joven de cabellos violáceos se había sonrojado levemente mirando el frente mientras se mostraba fastidiado"

"- En ningún momento estoy metiendo ese asunto con el de estos momentos"

"- Pues parece todo lo contrario"

"- Mejor apresúrate si no quieres que tu hermana se preocupe"

Inoue rió por lo bajo y siguió conduciendo sin nada mas que hablar. Llegó a su apartamento y bajó del auto.

"- Supongo que tendría que agradecer... – susurró muy bajo desviando la mirada"

" Vaya, pensé que te había dolido el pecho decir una palabra amable"

"- Mañana llegaré sin problema"

"- Claro, como digas, mas vale no le hayas hecho algo a tu asistente espero que llegue de mejor humor mañana sino tendré que animarla – guiñó el ojo"

Ren frunció el entrecejo.

"- Ese es muy problema suyo – respondió frío – y tu mas vale que te controles"

Inoue le miró por un segundo pensativo mientras reía con mas fuerza.

"- Pareces un chiquillo inmaduro – murmuró poniendo en marcha el auto"

No había tenido un buen día, pero no iba a permitir que aquel negocio saliera mal, sabía que las cualidades de la joven eran muy útiles pero no dejaría que se distrajera con tonterías.

"- Esta vez todo tendrá que salir bien – murmuró Ren para sí "

CONTINUARA...

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

N_/A: Pues aquí está el otro Cáp., espero y les guste._

_Agradezco muchos los comentarios de las personas que dejan reviews y agradezco a los que se toman la molestia de leerlo de todos modos._

_Se que están algo pequeños los caps pero por falta de tiempo (y hueva) pos... separo los caps, pero para mis vacaciones trataré de actualizar mas seguido._

_PROXIMO CAP:_

"_¿Mentira piadosa?"_


	10. ¿Mentira piadosa?

_**La razón y el corazón.**_

_10. ¿Mentira piadosa?._

"- ¡¿Qué! – Exclamó la peliazul en medio de su asombro"

"-Po-por favor no levantes la voz – sonrió, ambas sentadas en el comedor mientras el pequeño Horo se encontraba en la sala"

"- Pero no es posible que te exijan eso si te resultó difícil renunciar – la joven recordó como su amiga estuvo en depresión y el trabajo que le resultó salir"

"- El día que salimos... – Tamao recordó cuando ella y su jefe cenaron - firmé un ... contrato... por aceptar ser representante de lugar"

"- ¡¿Hiciste que! – Le gritó haciendo que la pelirosa se asustara un poco"

"- Yo... lo siento, veras,... solo quería... – se ruborizó y juntó sus dedos índices como si se tratase de una niña"

"- Solo querías estar con él... – concluyó Pilika con cansancio"

"- Pero ahora... – Tamao se mostró seria ante todo lo que pasaba – ahora... no se si siento algo por él mas que...cierto dolor..."

Pilika suspiró y se puso de pie.

"- Debes tratar de pensarlo mejor... esto no te hace nada bien"

"- Lo se... pero... – inclinó su cabeza, se culpaba por ser tan terca con todo – debo... hacerlo"

"- Cuentas con un don innegable, no eres débil es solo que te hace falta un poco de carácter - le sonrió haciendo que la pelirosa se tranquilizara un poco"

"- Lo siento... – murmuró"

"- Tamao... si él no es capaz de ver eso en ti... es porque esa persona nunca será capaz de amarte"

La mencionada inclinó su cabeza, sabía con exactitud todo, pero era demasiado doloroso.

"- Tra-trataré de dormir para estar lista mañana – se puso de pie rápidamente despidiéndose sin mostrar su rostro"

"- ¿Qué sucede con ella? – preguntó nuevamente el chico quien desde hace días notaba a la joven en un estado deprimente"

"- No es... – se interrumpió cuando escuchó el ruido de la puerta – mejor ve a abrir"

El pequeño obedeció sorprendiéndose al ver quien había llegado, la pequeña se notaba como siempre de mal humor .

"- Quieres que te ayude a estudiar... ¿no es así? – había desviado su mirada al haberse sonrojado mientras traía algunos libros contra el pecho"

Horo Horo asintió sonriendo como siempre.

"- Pensé que no vendrías – le dijo animadamente"

"- Estas en mi mismo grupo, si fallas yo misma me encargaré de golpearte – le miró con furia haciendo suspirar al pequeño chico"

"- Que bueno es verte por aquí de nuevo Mitsumi – le sonrió la peliazul"

La mencionada se inclinó como muestra de saludo.

"- Solo he venido para que Horo pueda estudiar"

"- Eso es nuevo – ambas rieron un poco haciendo que el objeto de sus burlas se enfadara bastante"

"- Empecemos de una vez – dijo molesto"

"- Los dejo solos, iré a la habitación – exclamó Pilika pero Horo Horo detuvo su paso"

"- Luego iré a ver a Tamao – le murmuró haciendo que la joven asintiese"

Mitsumi escuchó claramente aquello y tomó asiento cerca del pequeño escritorio en la sala haciendo que el chico se colocara igual.

"- Te preocupas mucho por ella... – miraba un libro que empezaba abrir"

"- ¿Qué? – parpadeo sin comprender mucho"

"- eres un idiota – le murmuró a sabiendas que el chico no entendía indirectas"

"- ¡¿Qué! ¡No me llames así! – él también se estaba molestando, mayormente siempre terminaban en una discusión"

"- Las personas normales entienden indirectas – le agregó sarcástica"

Horo Horo frunció el entrecejo y tomó un libro para tratar de leerlo.

"- Ella ha estado con nosotros bastante tiempo, es normal que me preocupe – le susurró sin levantar su vista pero haciendo que la chica a su lado se sorprendiese un poco"

Dejo de responder mientras comenzaba a concentrarse en los estudios que hacían, en especial debía hacer que el chico se concentrara en ello.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

La joven pelirosa ya comenzaba a guardar ciertas cosas en la maleta de mano.

"- ¿Preparándote tan rápido, pensé que dormirías – preguntó la joven de cabellos azulados bajo el marco de la puerta"

"- Si... solo me han dejado dos días... y se supone debo trabajar mañana – suspiró resignada – creo que cometí muchos errores"

Pilika se acercó para comenzar a ordenar ropa y así ayudarle.

"- No hay que negarlo, si has cometido demasiados errores, pero ese hombre es un tirano – recalco la palabra algo molesta"

Tamao sonrió forzosamente ya que por esta ocasión estaba de acuerdo con su amiga.

"- aun así... – susurró – él me ha ayudado mucho.. no puedo culpar ni odiarlo por algo que me he buscado yo sola"

"- Pero él no debería..."

"- he estado por mas de seis meses con él... me puedo dar cuenta de lo estricto que puede ser... – se ruborizó levemente mientras miraba una prenda – sin saberlo con exactitud... creo que fue una de las cualidades de las que mas admiro y... me gustan"

Pilika suspiró molesta ¿cómo alguien podía llegar a querer a un hombre tan insensible?.

"-Debo admitir que él es muy apuesto – cerró sus ojos mientras se ruborizaba levemente – pero es un hombre muy cruel – le reiteró captando la atención de la pelirosa"

"- Si lo se – le sonrió con amabilidad – por cierto... ¿dónde esta Horo..."

"- ¡¡Te dije que no era de esa manera! – se escuchó fuera de la habitación, interrumpiendo a la pelirosa y obligando a ambas a salir de ahí"

"- ¡Pues lo hice tal como me lo pediste! – se escuchó responder el chico"

-"- Claro que no! "

"- ¡Que si!"

"- ¿Qué ocurre aquí? – Preguntó la peliazul molesta"

La joven de cabellos oscuros se ruborizó un poco y desvió su mirada, Horo Horo estaba en igual estado.

"- Na-nada... hermana – Respondió haciendo sospechar a la joven"

"- ¿Seguros? – preguntó la pelirosa interviniendo"

"- No se preocupe – le dijo con calma Mitsumi – yo ya tengo que irme"

"- Cobarde.. – susurró Horo molesto pero luego sintió como un libro había dado justo en su cabeza"

"- ¡Te escuché! – Exclamó molesta la chica saliendo del apartamento"

"- ¿Qué es lo que le hiciste ahora? – Preguntó Pilika con una sonrisa insinuadora"

"- ¡¿Q-que... que estas pensando! – Exclamó entendiendo los pensamientos de su hermana"

La pelirosa los miró sin comprender mas las disputas entre hermanos siguieron hasta ciertas horas en la noche cuando decidieron ir a dormir.

_**OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**_

Estaban en el asiento trasero de aquel auto mientras su ayudante miraba algunos papeles. 

"- ¿Por qué vamos tan temprano? –Preguntó sin entender la actitud del castaño"

"- Se supone que Tao llegará ahora, pensé que deseabas verlo – le miró de reojo mientras se cruzaba de brazos"

La joven le miró con cierta duda.

"- No niego que estoy preocupada – afirmó sonrojándose levemente – pero... ¿por qué de pronto decidiste acceder a mi petición?"

"- Buena pregunta... – agregó sonriendo con cierta malicia – este día llegará el protegido de Shintani"

"- ¿Shintani? – Preguntó Kein haciendo uso de su memoria – Te refieres al anciano amigo de los Tao"

"- Exactamente – miró al frente – debido a tu... traición – agregó sonriente mas la joven inclinó su cabeza con cierto dolor – se pensó que el anciano debía descansar, así que escogió a una persona como su protegido para encargarse de los negocios"

"- Si... lo se, lo conozco – se tranquilizó un poco – él no ha tenido muy buenas relaciones con Ren, siempre competían"

"- ¿Qué tiene de nuevo que ese Tao tenga enemigos? – Preguntó burlesco"

"- Lo nuevo... es que en realidad el protegido de Shintani desea humillar a Ren"

Hao rió un poco y se mostró pensativo.

"- entonces este día no será del todo aburrido"

"- ¡¿Pero que dices! – le miró incrédula – No creo que sea correcto que ese sujeto llegue"

"- Puedo preguntar ¿por qué ese sujeto odia tanto a Tao?"

La joven suspiró un poco.

"- Shintani siempre confió mas en las decisiones de Ren para los negocios, hubo un tiempo en el cual el anciano Shintani quería tenerlo como protegido, dejando a un lado a este sujeto y fue así pero... – inclinó su cabeza"

"- Entiendo – sonrió Hao – fue en ese momento cuando traicionaste a Tao por lo tanto los negocios se vinieron abajo y este sujeto pasó a convertirse en el protegido de Shintani"

La joven se mostró un poco molesta presionando con fuerza ciertos reportes que tenía en sus manos.

"- Yo... no quise..."

"- Pero lo hiciste, ganando a todos como enemigos y dejando ver que el famoso hijo de los Tao tenía debilidad – alargó su sonrisa – es obvio que este nuevo protegido quiere dejar en ridículo a Tao para conseguir mayores favores"

"- Ya calla con eso – desvió su mirada"

"- ¿Te molesta recordar porque esa persona que amas te odia?"

"- ¡Hao! – le gritó molesta"

"- Vamos, vamos, no te enfades tanto, sabes que es verdad lo que digo – miró nuevamente al frente – no confió plenamente en ti pero se que has cambiado... el problema es que... todo a cambiado también"

"- Tu... mencionaste algo... sobre el cual... Ren estaba interesado en otra persona – exclamó con calma- eso ya no es problema, esa chica ha renunciado"

"- ah?"

"- Sospeché... ciertas cosas... es decir... esa joven,...su asistente..."

"- ¿Tamamura renunció? Vaya, parecía muy enamorada – rió por lo bajo"

"- ¿Qué?"

"- Si sospechaste, lo hiciste bien, esa joven ha estado enamorada de Tao desde hace bastante"

"- Ya veo... – desvió su mirada con cierta seriedad – según Inoue... aparte de él, solo ella pudo ver a Ren en el hospital"

"- Un hecho extraño en verdad... a veces da la impresión que esos dos están..."

"- ¡No es verdad! – se molestó aun mas - ¡él no tiene nada que ver con ella!"

"- Los celos no son buenos – le miró de reojo mientras una sonrisa de satisfacción adornaba su rostro"

La joven, aun furiosa decidió cortar esa conversación a sabiendas de lo odioso que podía ser el mayor de los Asakura.

_**OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**_

Llegaba por fin al edificio, como siempre muy temprano, saludó al portero del lugar quien le miró con sorpresa.

Ese día de por sí se sentía muy avergonzada por el hecho de despedirse de casi todos y volver al día siguiente.

"- Vamos, no es gran cosa – sonrió la peliazul divertida al mirar los gestos de la joven a su lado"

Tamao agradeció interiormente que Pilika la hubiese acompañado, no sería capaz de entrar sola de nuevo a ese sitio.

Subieron por el elevador, agradeciendo no encontrarse con nadie conocido en esos momentos, mas su sorpresa fue grande -al bajar del elevador- cuando se dio cuenta que casi todo el personal estaba en las oficinas.

"- ¿Q-que...?"

"- Creo que ahora... – susurró Pilika sin asombro – trabajaríamos mas temprano..."

"- ¿Por qué no lo dijiste? – exclamó algo sonrojada"

"- Es verdad – agregó poniendo un dedo en su barbilla y notándose pensativa – ayer se nos fue avisado que el joven Tao iría mas pronto a la construcción en las montañas por lo que todos nuestros acuerdos se deben hacer antes de pasado mañana"

"- ¿Cómo pudiste olvidar eso?"

"- No tienen nada de malo, ya estas aquí - se mostró sonriente cuando varias compañeras se les acercaban"

La mayoría del personal preguntaba sobre la presencia de la pelirosa, la cual inclinaba su cabeza avergonzada y avisaba que había sido un mal entendido su renuncia.

Tomó nuevamente su lugar suspirando, mostrando sus mejillas arreboladas

"- Esto es incomodo – susurró para sí al darse cuenta como cada compañero de trabajo le miraba y murmuraban ciertas cosas"

El elevador abrió sus puertas dejando entrar a ambos al sitio, la joven de cabellos verdes se sorprendió al pasar por las oficinas y casualmente encontrar su mirada con aquella asistente.

"- ¿Qué hace ella aquí? – preguntó en un susurro captando la atención del Asakura"

"- Dijiste que había renunciado – le recordó"

"- Eso... fue la información general, sin contar que Inoue me informó de todo, no creo que él haya mentido – le afirmó algo molesta"

"- Tal parece que si"

Kein se mostró sorprendida y por supuesto alterada pero decidió seguir su camino al centro de juntas donde volverían a reunirse todos contando por supuesto al presidente del lugar; después trataría de explicar aquella situación.

Tamao, quien había mirado accidentalmente como aquellas personas entraban, se sorprendió de aquella mirada por parte de esa joven, le había parecido que le miraba con incomodidad.

"- Debe ser el nerviosismo... – se dijo a sí misma debido a su vergonzoso estado"

Trató de calmarse, era mas que cierto que era muy tímida en ciertas cosas, pero si se caracterizaba por su puntualidad y excelencia, no dejaría que decayera ahora y menos al estar segura que su jefe vendría temprano.

Esta vez estaba segura, y no dejaría que la mirase en ese estado; no podía negar que aun sentía algo por él, pero trataría de mostrarse fuerte y soportar la realidad que ya la había golpeado,... él le era indiferente en todo sentido a excepción del trabajo.

Estaba tan sumergida en lo que hacía que no se percató como alguien había parado junto al frente de su escritorio.

"- Buenos días – saludó en tono simple"

Tamao levantó su vista y saludó cortésmente.

"- Buenos días... – le miró con atención"

Era un joven de un porte muy alto, una mirada alargada y seria, sus ojos color verdoso oscuro y aquellos cabellos que caían en su frente le daban un toque de misterio, su piel bronceada le hacía ver cierto atractivo y elegancia.

La joven pudo notar mas que seriedad en sus ojos, por lo cual trató de no mostrarse intimidada.

"- Si desea información sobre el lugar o programar una cita..."

"- Solo deseo hablar con Tao – Le interrumpió"

"- ¿Acordado una cita? – preguntó con cortesía, mas sin embargo le miraba inquieta debido a que aquel semblante frió y simple se le hacía muy familiar"

"- No – respondió – pero estoy seguro que me atenderá"

Tamao le sonrió un poco, estaba a punto de mencionar que la agenda de reuniones estaba ocupada pero el joven volvió a tomar la palabra.

"- Avise que es Shintani quien desea verlo"

"- ¿Shintani? – preguntó la joven parpadeando varias veces – pero... el señor shintani es un anciano"

El joven alzo una ceja provocando que la pelirosa se sonrojara levemente.

"- Lo siento mucho... no fue mi intención..."

El joven le miró mostrando menos tensión en su rostro.

"- Así que es usted Tamamura – le miró cerrando sus ojos mientras una leve sonrisa se dejaba notar"

"- Si.. – respondió un poco asombrada – disculpe..."

"- Yo soy el representante de Shintani, mi nombre es Nichrom – le dijo en tono elegante tomando la mano de ella levemente mientras besaba su palma"

La pelirosa se sonrojó y era mas el hecho que la mayoría miraba con asombro como el apuesto hombre saludaba a la joven.

Quiso apartar su mano, pero en ese segundo el hombre la soltó del agarre sin ninguna expresión en el rostro, ni siquiera una sonrisa.

"- Mu-mucho gusto – susurró"

"- Vaya sorpresa – exclamó dirigiéndose a su oficina"

Ren apareció de pronto pasando de largo siendo notado por todos, pero estos no se atrevían a hacer algún comentario.

"- Buenas días... – susurró la joven un poco sorprendida por lo rápido que era"

"- Ha pasado mucho tiempo –el joven junto a la pelirosa le sonrió como si en verdad no deseara hacerlo, mas aquella sonrisa se le notó bastante burlona deteniendo así el paso de Ren"

"- Hablemos a dentro y mas vale sea rápido"

El joven se encogió de hombros aceptando la decisión de Ren

"- necesito que tome algunas cosas – volvió a retomar la palabra haciendo que la joven asintiese de manera pasiva pero sin mirarle de frente

Entraron al lugar, los ojos de aquel visitante se fijaron en como Tao entregaba ciertas cosas a su asistente y esta sin querer no lo perdía de vista.

"- Según como me comunicó mi padre – se refirió a Shintani – Tamamura ha renunciado, dígame ¿ me informaron mal? – se volvió hacia la joven quien estaba a punto de responder pero Ren se adelanto"

"- Si, fue una mala información, que yo recuerde ella no ha abandonado este sitio – Tamao le miró con sorpresa pero decidió permanecer callada"

"- Extraño – les miró con suspicacia en especial a Ren – mi padre dijo de todas formas que pidiese a la joven si deseaba trabajar para nosotros"

Ren frunció el entrecejo, trató de cambiar el tema.

"- ¿Ahora le llamas padre, pensé que solo eras su protegido"

El joven frunció el entrecejo de la misma manera.

"- No es el momento para que empieces con tus riñas, solo hablo de negocios"

"- si es así, hablaremos de lo que acontece para este día, no quiero que metas tus ofertas para mi asistente cuando no es el momento, ella se quedará conmigo"

Tamao sostenía algunos documentos, pero miraba al joven de cabellos violáceos con suma sorpresa, se ruborizó un poco, parecía muy molesto por la presencia de aquel joven y mas aun por haber hablado sobre ofrecerle empleo.

"- te caracterizas por tus disputas diplomáticas, pero no pareces disputar por el trabajo de tu asistente, pareces disputar por tu pareja – le agregó en tono irónico provocando el rubor de la mencionada y la furia del superior del lugar, mas luego volvió a una postura fría y calculadora"

"- Si así fuera no veo el problema – le miró con calma pero logrando que el protegido de Shintani se notara sorprendido al igual que su asistente"

"- Mi padre me hablo sobre eso... pero no creí que fuese verdad – cerró sus ojos y una sonrisa cansada se dibujo – así que tu y ella... – miró a la joven de arriba abajo – no esta mal, pero ¿cuánto te durará? ¿crees que sea tan buena como Kein?"

Tamao abrió aun mas sus ojos a causa de la sorpresa al escuchar palabras que daban a entender una relación entre su jefe y aquella mujer de cabellos verdosos, pero mas aun fue el hecho que ese joven insinuara muchas cosas con su persona.

Ren se puso de pie mientras golpeaba con su puño el escritorio, claro que aquello lo hacía con el brazo izquierdo ya que aun portaba los vendajes en el derecho obligándolo a estar sin el completo traje formal que lo caracterizaba.

"- te sugiero midas tus palabras – le dijo amenazante"

"- solo estoy reafirmando las cosas – respondió como si nada pero disfrutando de la furia que podía causarle al Tao"

"- estarás con nosotros como representante de Shintani, te recuerdo que yo manejo todo el negocio, mas vale no te comportes como un idiota"

"- Ese es mi trabajo como hijo – una sonrisa se formó nuevamente en su rostro – pero no puedo dejar de apreciar la pieza nueva que has conseguido ¿crees que esta vez no te traicione de nuevo?"

Aquello era el colmo, Ren estaba a punto de encaminarse hacia él cuando su asistente tomó la iniciativa de adelantársele.

"- sugiero que respete mi trabajo- le miró tranquila aunque estaba impresionada y decepcionada de aquel cambio repentino en ese joven que se notó un poco cortes con ella cuando apenas había llegado – Soy la representante de esta compañía, pero el joven Tao ha decidió inspeccionar personalmente el desarrollo del plan, también debo recordarle que por ahora él esta un poco delicado lo cual sugeriría se retirara"

Ren la observó detenidamente, estaba sorprendido de lo decidida que podía ser cuando se lo proponía, aunque Inoue le había hablado de eso, él nunca presenció tal acto, hasta ese momento.

"- Definitivamente una buena pieza – repitió Nichrom de manera sarcástica – cuando termines con ella puede ser que la utilice de igual manera"

La intención de aquel joven era sobre todo exasperar y vencer a Tao no importando que se llevara de paso a alguien mas.

Tamao estaba a punto de protestar por aquella ofensa cuando Ren no pudo evitar reír con superioridad y mirar al visitante con altanería.

"- ¿aburrirme, no , claro que no, me causa mas diversión que ninguna otra – agregó haciendo que la joven le mirase incrédula – por eso ella se queda conmigo y mas vale mantengas una distancia considerable hacia ella y muestres respeto a la que pronto pueda convertirse en alguien indispensable para mi"

La joven presionó los documentos contra su pecho con mayor fuerza mientras se sonrojaba ¿qué demonios estaba afirmando Tao Ren? O mas bien, ¿qué tramaba?.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Su mano se detuvo justo cuando estaba por girar la perilla; por accidente había escuchado todo aquello que se llevaba acabo en la oficina.

"- ¿ señorita Kein? – llamó uno de encargados del lugar – él joven Tao ya está en su oficina"

"- si,... pero he decidido no verlo hasta la reunión – Había estado preguntando por su llegada y al no ver a su asistente supuso estaría con ella en su oficina, aunque le costase admitirlo sintió furia al pensarlo y estaba decidida a entrar, pero eso fue hasta escuchar aquellas palabras de Ren – entonces... es verdad – murmuró lo mas bajo que pudo solo para sí misma dejando que los cabellos en su frente cubriesen aquella mirada"

Comenzó alejarse mostrándose como siempre ante todos, pero aunque hubiese escuchado aquello no podía creer que Ren estuviese con otra persona, cuando lo vio nuevamente había notada aquella mirada en él, una mezcla de felicidad y furia, pero pudo notar aquello.

¿acaso estaba con otra persona para olvidarla, se hizo esa pregunta gracias a que Hao lo había dicho una vez, solo eso podría hacerlo olvidar pero... tenía que admitir que temía que aquello se volviese realidad, tendría que cerciorarse de ello.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"- debo admitir que mi padre no supone mal – saludó nuevamente a la joven queriendo retirarse – llega pronto a la sala de juntas, ahí estaré, mas vale sea verdad sobre la fecha acordada para partir"

Ren le miró con resentimiento hasta que lo vio alejarse de la oficina por una de las ventanas que daban acceso al interior del edificio.

Arregló sus cabello con su mano y tomó asiento como si nada hubiese pasado.

"- esos documentos los llevaremos a la sala de juntas, solo trataré de completar los míos y..."

La joven le miraba incrédula pero le interrumpió de inmediato.

"- ¿Q-que cree que esta haciendo? – le preguntó sonrojada y un poco asustada"

"- estoy arreglando las cosas para poder terminar la junta – respondió mirándola de soslayo"

"- ¡no me refería a eso, no puede decir tales cosas... que usted y yo... – la joven parecía ponerse muy nerviosa y Ren pudo notarlo – e-es una farsa ¡yo no acepto eso!"

"- le recuerdo que ha firmado un contrato, debe aceptar cualquier petición que yo haga"

"- eso es en el ámbito empresarial, en ningún momento puede meter..."

"- ¿quién ha dicho que esto es personal? – le miró como si nada – esto es un dueto entre quien puede ganar la partida de esta estrategia, y se perfectamente que gracias a lo que Shintani le ha dicho a su protegido, este no la dejara en paz, es mejor ponerle las cosas en claro ¿no lo cree así?"

"- e-eso no esta bien... yo... – la joven le miraba con incredulidad pero mas bien trataba de explicarse – ¡no fingiré nada!"

"- ¿quién ha dicho que tiene que fingir? – se puso de pie acercándose a ella – Con el hecho que no hable es mas que suficiente, ese idiota solo piensa en acercársele, de lo demás me encargaré yo"

"- ¿cómo puede decir las cosas tan fácilmente sin siquiera pedirme consentimiento ante ello? – preguntó mirándolo con seriedad, esta vez estaba molesta"

"- si gusta después que termine su contrato puede hacer una demanda – le dijo de forma irónica acompañándole una sonrisa – por ahora terminará el contrato"

Tamao suavizó nuevamente su rostro, esta vez se sentía atrapada en todo aquello, y mas aun a sabiendas que sentía aun muchas cosas por él.

"- entonces... no importa lo que el joven Shintani quiera o me proponga, pero me niego a esto – desvió su mirada"

Ren tomó el mentón de la joven he hizo que esta lo mirase.

" y yo me niego a lo que él se proponga, usted no conoce a ese sujeto y el hecho de haber puesto en duda su integridad no es una buena señal"

"- ¿qué duda de mi integridad? No me sorprende, usted también lo hace – Trato de correr su mirada mas era inútil"

"- yo dudo demasiadas cosas de usted – le reiteró – pero lo que no pongo en duda es que ningún hombre la ha tocado aun, puedo darme cuenta claramente – Tamao se sonrojó por las palabras tan extrañamente personales que decía su superior – Y ese idiota habló de mas, y está metiendo las riñas y rencores personales en todo este trabajo"

"- Usted hace lo mismo... – susurró haciendo que el agarre del joven se suavizara y la soltara"

"- no me subestime, todo lo que estoy haciendo esta muy calculado, le sugiero olvide las tonterías y tome esto con frialdad"

"- si piensa que son tonterías debería dejarme en paz... – Tamao estaba nuevamente dolida pero trataba de mostrarse fuerte ante ese momento"

"- Trabaja para mi, y si estoy dispuesto a dejar que una niña sea la representante de mi empresa por lo menos no dejaría que un imbecil la tocase por simple rencor contra mi"

"- soy muy capaz en todo lo que me propongo .- le miró aunque no podía evitar tan siquiera sonrojarse – no soy una niña en esto"

Ren tomó sus cosas y le miró por un segundo con severidad.

"- no me refiero a su edad ni a su desempeño en el trabajo, me refiero a lo que ese sujeto puso en duda; en lo personal no me gusta para nada que sea la representante de este lugar, pero algo que no se puede dudar es que aun no ha obtenido la suficiente experiencia para poder llamarla una completa adulta"

Molesta, triste y sorprendida por aquellas palabras tomó los documentos, y corrió a un lado su mirada saliendo mas rápido que él.

Este no se apresuró pero notó como su asistente se encontraba mal por sus palabras.

Si bien creía que era una niña en muchas cosas, no podía evitar sentirse con una extraña culpa por tratarla así.

Pero al considerarla una niña, solo quería hacerla entender que aquellas tonterías que profesaba para él, eran solo momentos pasajeros y aunque aun no confiase en ella, al mostrarse tan ruin solo por simples palabras de una joven que consideraba confundida por semblantes, hacían ver lo aun sorprendido y conmocionado que estaba por la confesión.

"- en cuanto termine esto, podrá marcharse y olvidar – exclamó por lo bajo llegando a la sala de juntas donde su asistente le esperaba para entrar con él"

CONTINUARA...

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

N/a: ok, aquí esta el otro Cáp., me ha dado risa como le dicen al pobre de mi Ren, hahah de todo, pero así de infantil con lo que puede llegar a sentir, (tampoco afirmo que pueda sentir algo) es mas lindo.

_Agradezco a las personas que leen el fic, se que las cosas las estoy poniendo muy difíciles pero es que les pongo muchos traumas a Ren, además este chico no es fácil;, puras locuras mías._

PROXIMO CAP:

" _el beso mas cercano"_


	11. el beso mas cercano

_**La razón y el corazón.**_

_11.El beso mas cercano._

Exponía su tema, y su repentino cambio de planes poniendo como pretexto la nueva estrategia, mas sin embargo siempre hubo cierta molestia gracias a la indecisión del joven presidente.

Su asistente le ayudaba a agregar ciertas cosas cuando pedía documentos, varios podían afirmar el buen dueto que hacían en el trabajo.

"- Ahora puedo responder sus preguntas – dijo mirando a todos en sus asientos, aunque prácticamente se detuvo donde estaban aquellos cabellos verdosos, rápidamente desvió su mirada algo que no pasó desapercibido por Tamao"

"- si no hay mas remedio, que se haga como estas suponiendo – tomó la palabra el mayor de los Asakura"

"- pienso que mientras mas rápido salgamos de esto, podremos repararlo si es que sale algo mal – Dijo como si nada el protegido de Shintani"

Este dirigió una mirada fugaz hacía la joven pelirosa haciendo que Ren frunciese el entrecejo.

¿La causa de su molestia, la justificó como la rivalidad que tenía con aquel sujeto y lo oportunista que este podía ser.

"- Creo que como representante es muy poco profesional llevar una actitud tan negativa – tomó la palabra Inoue mirándole de reojo"

Nichrom cerró sus ojos y se cruzó de brazos sonriendo como si la opinión no le importara haciendo que los demás murmurasen.

"- Si no están de acuerdo con esto, siendo yo quien he decidido precipitadamente todo, acepto la completa responsabilidad si algo falla – exclamó Ren dejando a todos perplejos por unos segundos"

Tamao miró al peliviolaceo con asombro y preocupación ¿cómo podía decir eso, normalmente si algo salía mal, todas las compañías aportarían una parte pero si solo él sería el responsable sería muy peligroso para sus negocios.

Nichrom sonrió para sí, no había planeado aquello pero gracias a Ren, le resultaría mas fácil dejar en claro lo inútil que era.

"- si es así, acepto – tomó este la palabra rápidamente captando la atención de todos quien miraban a Ren con desaprobación"

Kein dirigió una mirada de preocupación a Ren, una que él pudo observar; cerró sus ojos a causa de la aun impresión que causaba en él.

Maldecía por lo bajo lo doblegado que estaba por ella.

"- he salido de situaciones peores, pero estoy seguro que para esto no saldrá nada erróneo – Ren se mostró seguro ante todos"

"- esta bien, si quieres arriesgarte solo podemos desearte suerte – exclamó uno de los ejecutivos siendo aceptado por los demás"

Sin mas que agregar optaron por salir poco a poco de aquella sala, Inoue decidió acompañar a los demás a la salida, esperando así que no preguntasen tantas razones al joven de ojos dorados.

Ren suspiró un poco tratando de ordenar todo junto a su asistente con quien no había cruzado mirada.

"- ¿cómo puede decidir esto? – preguntó en un susurró la joven quien no levantaba la vista de los documentos que ordenaba"

"- ¿qué? – preguntó el pelivolaceo mirándola al fin"

"- se da cuenta de lo peligroso que es esta decisión – levantó su rostro y solo mostraba una terrible preocupación"

Prácticamente, ellos estaban solos en ese sitio al esperar que todos salieran.

"- Ya he dicho que he salido de situaciones peores, además, no será algo que afecte sus intereses"

"- ¿hasta cuando dejara de decir eso? – le preguntó decidida, aquellas eran palabras tan crueles - ¡no se da cuenta lo preocupada que estoy por usted!"

Cubrió sus labios de pronto al ser tan abierta ; él sabía perfectamente sobre lo que sentía ella, pero la joven trataba de dejarlo a un lado, ahora se daba cuenta que cada vez era mas difícil.

Ren le miró con un poco de sorpresa debido a las repentinas palabras, suspiró y desvió su mirada.

"- no es necesario que lo haga, nadie se lo ha... – calló al mirarla de reojo, suficiente era al decirle todo aquello para agregarle mas palabras ofensivas al asunto – si gusta puede tomarse el resto del día, será para poder arreglar sus cosas y partir temprano"

"- pero... ¿qué tal si ocurre algo?.."

"- podré encargarme de ello no se preocupe, además ... – Ren omitió esa parte, pero lo que en verdad planeaba, es que aquel sujeto no estuviese tras ella, sin contar que todo ... – esto es molesto. – concluyó en voz alta haciendo que la joven sacara su propia conclusión"

"- entiendo...- murmuró inclinando su cabeza; si él en esos momentos se sentía incomodo por su presencia, no quería ni pensar en todos los días en las montañas donde tendrían que verse a cada momento"

Ren la observó un poco, en esta ocasión debía tragarse un poco el orgullo.

"- no es por usted – desvió su mirada – es un asunto personal..."

Él, repitió esas palabras en su cabeza, ¿personal, ¿como podía decir eso si pensaba que Shintani solo estaba tras su asistente, sentía cierta vergüenza al analizar su conducta, parecía estar molesto por los simples actos de Nichrom cuando él afirmaba no importarle la joven.

¿sentía algo por ella, rió para sus adentros, por su puesto que no, era verdad que habían tenido encuentros desde antes que la joven trabajara para él, pero él mas bien la miraba como la pequeña de muy buen ver y de eficiencia innegable.

Tampoco podía negar aquella belleza en la joven, pero no se dejaba guiar por una cara linda.

Debía admitir que al escuchar la confesión de sus labios, no pudo evitar sentir vergüenza como si hubiese sido las primeras palabras de afecto en toda su vida pero por otro lado tampoco podía afirmar que aquella joven era interesada, en ningún momento lo había sido pero deseaba que así fuese para poder justificar su molestia.

Por aquella razón la recriminaba de serlo, para que así ella se olvidara de palabras que simplemente él ya no podía creer de nadie.

" Pero... tengo que ayudar, además... desde que llegó al apartamento – se ruborizó – ya comencé arreglar algunas cosas"

"- entonces, será como a usted mas le convenga – decidió dar por terminada aquella conversación hasta que hizo un mal movimiento con su brazo derecho provocando en este una cierta contracción que lo obligó a fruncir el entrecejo y presionar con cierta fuerza su puño izquierdo"

"- ¿le ocurre algo? – preguntó la joven quien colocó una mano sobre el hombro de él y otra en el pecho de este – dígame, ¿aun le lastima demasiado?"

Ren la miró por un segundo, tomando con su mano, la que la mujer tenía en su pecho.

"- no es necesario que haga esto – al no soltarla aun, por un momento ambos quedaron en silencio mirando los ojos del otro"

¿Un silencio incomodo? Se preguntó la joven, pero esta se sentía sumamente feliz y cómoda por aquella cercanía, sin contar que talvez estaba muy ruborizada, lo sospechaba al sentir su cara un poco caliente.

Ren fijaba su vista en aquellos ojos rosas que se notaban muy profundos, ¿por qué estaba haciendo esto, aunque la razón no entendía lo que hacía, no sabía porque aun la tenía tomada por la mano y muy cerca de él.

¿Desde cuando hacía eso, siendo sincero consigo mismo, nunca y era que antes, ella solo era su asistente, una persona que conoció hace bastante y que de alguna manera no podía estar sin ella para el ámbito empresarial.

¿entonces que era ahora, ahora... era la persona que lo hacía sentir incomodo por lo que afirmó decir sobre él, pero... lo mas extraño de todo es que en ese momento no se sentía tan incomodo como lo suponía.

Bajó un poco su mirada hasta posarse en los labios de la joven, estaban entreabiertos y es que ella estaba demasiado apenada, lo podía notar por el excesivo tono carmesí en sus mejillas.

Por un segundo, una idea vaga vino a su mente, un impulso extraño por probar labios de aquella joven, teniendo en cuenta que a pesar de haber dicho que ningún hombre la hubiese tocado aun, era improbable que no hubiese besado con anterioridad.

¿curiosidad, claro que era curiosidad, optó por probar su suerte siempre teniendo en mente que solo era simple curiosidad, mas sus músculos actuaban solos, atrayéndola mas y provocando en la joven un susto demasiado grande.

Sabía que él se estaba acercando demasiado ¿por qué no lo detenía, ¿qué es lo que planeaba ahora, no podía pensar con claridad al tenerlo tan cerca.

La puerta se abrió, dejando a la persona recién llegada con sorpresa.

Eso era lo que faltaba, esa simple interrupción hizo que se separara lo mas pronto de la pelirosa soltándola de inmediato y haciendo que esta desviase su mirada.

¿Qué era lo que había pasado hace algunos minutos, esa fue la pregunta que cada quien se hacía en su cabeza, aunque Ren volvió su vista a la recién llegada para quedarse observándola por un segundo.

"- no quería interrumpir... – su voz se mostró algo molesta y caminó hasta querer tomar unas cosas en la mesa de juntas"

"- no has interrumpido nada... – respondió, no supo porque el impulso de explicarse ante ella, talvez solo era costumbre, la costumbre que se hizo cuando ellos estuvieron juntos"

"- no lo parece – le miró como si no hubiese pasado algún problema entre ellos, como si se tratase nuevamente de su novia, su novia típicamente celosa"

Tamao se sorprendió al notar la manera de ambos al estar juntos, miró a su jefe con cierta tristeza, ¿era acaso esa mujer de verdes cabellos por la cual ese hombre implacable se podía doblegar?.

Ren tomó sus cosas, y miró a su asistente de soslayo, esta al notarlo se sonrojó enormemente obligándola a inclinar un poco su cabeza.

"- no se mortifique, aquí no ha ocurrido nada... – se acercó hasta susurrarle esas cosas al odio provocando que la joven se estremeciese y sonrojase en mayor proporción, algo que él no pudo notar ya que volvió a una posición firme y se dispuso a salir pasando al lado junto a Kein"

Tamao al notarlo cerrar la puerta, tomó sus propios documentos y comenzó a seguir su paso, mas Kein la detuvo de inmediato.

"- ¿podría... podría hablar con usted? – preguntó en un tono que no parecía molesto pero tampoco amigable"

"- ¿Hablar conmigo? – preguntó parpadeando varias veces"

"- si, es sobre Ren... .- murmuró poniendo a la pelirosa nerviosa y haciendo que los documentos cayesen al piso"

"- Lo- lo siento –se inclinó a recogerlos captando la mirada calculadora de Kein"

"- ¿ es muy difícil?- esa pregunta escapó de sus labios haciendo que Tamao la mirase con duda"

"-¿disculpe?"

"- me refiero... a que si es muy difícil que tu y Ren lleven una relación amorosa en el mismo lugar de trabajo"

Kein le miró con suma seriedad mientras Tamao parecía sorprenderse con semejante pregunta obligándola a ruborizarse aun mas.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Se escuchó el ruido de la campana avisando que era la hora de el almuerzo.

El pequeño buscó con su mirada a la chica de cabellos oscuros solo para luego desviar su mirada.

"- bah, no debo estar pensando en ella – murmuró"

La hora transcurría y al no verla se dispuso a ponerse de pie.

"- ¿a dónde vas? – Preguntó uno de sus compañeros quien estaba en la cafetería junto a él"

"- iré a caminar – respondió sonriendo haciendo que el chico le extendiese un frasco con juego de frutas"

"- cuando la encuentres entrégaselo, no ha venido a almorzar y puede que te golpee estando de mal humor"

Horo Horo se ruborizó de pies a cabeza.

"- ¡¿Q-que te hace pensar que la estoy buscando!"

Captó la atención de todos mirando con recelo a su amigo al lado.

"- ¿ a quien buscas? – preguntó otra de sus compañeras quien estaba en la misma mesa"

"- pues... veras... – ahora el peliazul no sabía como explicarse"

"- solo iba a buscar a Mitsumi – respondió el chico sonriente haciendo que Horo se rindiese y asintiera"

"- esta bien... – balbuceó un poco la chica- ha estado muy distraída, dime Horo ¿le has hecho algo malo?"

"- ¿por qué siempre que a ella le pasa algo me culpan por todo? – les miró con un enojo infantil"

Todos en la mesa suspiraron, era mas que obvio que Horokeu nunca entendía una indirecta o alguna insinuación.

"- mejor ve a buscarla – dijo al fin la chica haciendo que el pequeño se molestara y tomara el jugo de frutas"

"- no comprendo a ninguno de ellos... – murmuró molestó caminando por los pasillos"

Buscó por los salones y los pasillos haciendo que el tiempo de receso se acortara poco a poco; rindiéndose, fue al patio trasero donde para su sorpresa la joven estaba sentada en una banca con sus manos hacia atrás y mirando el cielo.

"- no creo que haya algo interesante ahí arriba – se acercó hasta poner a su vista el frasco de jugo que traía"

La pequeña volvió su cabeza al frente solo para mandarle un gélida mirada.

"- vaya forma de saludar – suspiró el pequeño sentándose al lado de la chica"

"- ¿qué quieres? – preguntó ella mirando al frente con molestia"

"- no has estado en el almuerzo – le extendió la mano – toma"

La pequeña se sorprendió bastante con el gesto, tomó lentamente el frasco, jamás pensó que él se preocupara por su ausencia.

"- nuestros compañeros están algo... preocupados así que vine a ver, uno de ellos me dijo que te entregase esto – trató de no apenarse al ser él quien quería buscarla"

Mitsumi volvió a enfadarse, por un segundo había pensado que era él quien se había preocupado.

"- no es necesario y no lo quiero – lo dejó a un lado comenzando a pararse"

"- ¿por qué te enfadas tan de repente? – preguntó sin entender"

"- no lo entenderías, tienes el cerebro de un ave – le miró cruzándose de brazos"

"- ¡¡claro que no! – le respondió a la defensiva"

"- ¡¡claro que si, Si no fuese así entenderías que... – calló y desvió su mirara sonrojándose levemente – ya no importa"

se encaminó lo mas rápido posible.

"- Oye, ¿por qué no terminas? – preguntó Horo en su inocencia haciendo suspirar a la niña de espaldas a él"

"- eres muy tonto – le dijo molesta"

"- ¡pues tu no eres muy simpática! – le gritó furioso"

"- solo no te acerques a mi! – le gritó de igual manera, no cabía duda que aun eran niños por aquella manera de pelear"

"- ¡¡bien! – se escuchó contestar Horo mientras veía como Mitsumi entraba de nuevo a la escuela"

tomó asiento en aquella banca, cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un puchero infantil.

"- ¿que le pasa a esa niña? – preguntó, mas luego se ruborizó por lo que había pasado la noche anterior"

Su mente voló al momento en que él estaba mirando un libro y ella le retó.

_**Flash back.**_

"- Ella ha estado con nosotros bastante tiempo, es normal que me preocupe – le susurró mirando aun el libro"

Pudo notar como su pequeña amiga dejó de hablar por algunos minutos.

"- Pero es demasiada preocupación – se escuchó haciendo que él volviese a levantar su mirada"

"- claro que no– protesto con calma – es solo que..."

"- quiero... retarte – exclamó cabizbaja la joven, fruncía el entrecejo pero un sonrojo se le dejaba notar"

"- ¿retarme? ¿en que?"

"- te reto... a que me beses – le exigió levantando su rostro"

Horo Horo se había sonrojado de pies a cabeza, ninguna niña se había atrevido a pedirle tal cosa, y ya casi con sus diez años, no pensaba aun en besar a una chica.

Era tanta su expresión que sin saberlo movió unos libros que estaban sobre el escritorio.

No respondió tratando de distraerse en su tarea.

"- lo sabía, eres un cobarde, un miedoso – le dijo molesta aunque algo ruborizada por aquella petición"

El chico, quien era fácil de manipular al decirle que era un cobarde, se puso de pie, y se colocó frente a ella inclinándose un poco.

Mitsumi se sonrojó enormemente, en ese momento se estaba arrepintiendo de haberlo retado, mas no sintió un roce en sus labios sino en sus mejillas.

"-¿qué fue eso? – preguntó sorprendida"

Horo se ruborizó.

"- un beso"

"- eso no es un beso – le dijo con superioridad haciendo que el chico se enfadara"

"- claro que lo es!"

"- ¡¡Te dije que no era de esa manera! – se escuchó por todo el apartamento"

"- ¡Pues lo hice tal como me lo pediste! – se escuchó responder el chico"

-"- Claro que no! "

"- ¡Que si!"

"- ¿Qué ocurre aquí? – Preguntó la peliazul molesta justo a tiempo a interrumpir la discusión"

fin flashback.

Se puso de pie y pateó una pequeña roca.

"- pero... yo no le hice nada – aun estaba sonrojado pero estaba seguro que la culpa era de ella ¿acaso quería que la besara en los labios?"

sacudió su cabeza, eso era imposible.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

"- entonces... ¿podría explicarme?"

"- No se que desea que le explique – trató de sonreír mas sus nervios se lo impedían"

La joven de cabellos verdes suspiró.

"- No mal interprete las cosas... pero creo que usted es todo lo que él detesta en una persona"

sus ojos se dilataron a causa de la sorpresa, Tamao se encontraba atónita por aquellas palabras.

"- ¿qué? – preguntó susurrando pero la joven de cabellos verdosos le miró con seriedad"

"- no puedo llegar a creer... que usted sea algo importante para él – giró y se dispuso a marcharse"

¿ que ella no era importante en su vida, se hizo la misma pregunta una y otra vez provocando que inclinase su cabeza y que algunos cabellos cubriesen su rosa mirada.

"- no se preocupe... – susurro a pesar que Kein se había marchado – eso... siempre lo he sabido"

continuara...

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

N7a: actualizo ahora, porque para esta semana pondré dos caps, es decir el domingos pongo el otro.

bueno puse mas cosas... ya que me metí en el lío de ponerle pareja a Horo (que en un principio no tenía) .

Agradezco a las personas que se toman la molestia de leer el fic.

PROXIMO CAP:

" ¿celos?"


	12. ¿Celos?

_**La razón y el corazón.**_

_12. ¿celos?_

Ella no era importante en su vida... ¿por qué se repetía aquello si sabía que era cierto?.

Entristeció un poco, pensando que por lo menos le era útil trabajando junto a él ¿qué otra explicación había por la que él insistiera en tenerla a su lado, ¿acaso había renacido amor, sonrió con cansancio, aquella posibilidad era una mentira, estaba hablando de Tao Ren.

Él había dicho que cuando todo aquello acabase podría irse, por un segundo lo pensó pero era lo que menos deseaba.

¿qué mas podría hacer?.

"- cuando esto termine... volveré a casa... – murmuró para sí; debido al enorme ajetreo no había vuelto a su verdadero hogar y cuando todo finalizara por lo menos vería a sus seres queridos nuevamente"

Caminaba a su escritorio y una débil sonrisa se había asomado, haciendo que recordase su infancia en aquel sitio.

"- ¿sonriendo? – preguntó una voz tras ella deteniendo su paso – debió ser algo de verdad agradable, no la he mirado sonreír de esa manera hace días"

"- Se-señor Inoue... – exclamó inclinándose – perdone por no haberlo saludado con anterioridad"

"- a veces no la comprendo"

"- ah?"

"- ¿suele llamarme señor y luego joven? – preguntó en tono tranquilo - ¿qué clase de formalidades son esas?"

"- lo- lo lamento...vera, usted..."

"- no se explique en todo, no debe tomarlo con tanta seriedad"

Tamao le sonrió tranquila, desde que aquel hombre presenció lo que había pasado ella en aquel hospital, trataba de animarla a cualquier costo. Por algunos momentos ella se atrevió a preguntarse a que se debía su actitud, pero la respuesta era obvia, debió haber sentido lastima por ella.

Suspiró, aquello no era para nada nuevo, simplemente era lo que siempre pareció recibir de los demás... incluso de las personas que se encargaron de criarla como su familia, aun así no se atrevía a decir que era infeliz, por supuesto que no.

Pero en aquellos momentos... como se arrepentía de haber puesto sus ojos en aquel joven que resultaría al final ser su jefe.

Él no era su primer amor pero... había sido la primera persona a la que le había dicho completamente todo lo que sentía.

Al ser tan tímida y reservada, era muy difícil poder relacionarse con los demás, aun cuando había llegado a esa ciudad, quien se encargó de hacerla sentir mejor había sido Tao Ren pero ahora en esos momentos era todo lo contrarío y lo peor de todo es que no podía sacarlo de su cabeza.

"- ¿ le ocurre algo? – preguntó poniendo una de sus manos sobre el hombro de la joven tratando de saber el porque de la tristeza que de pronto se dejaba ver en su rostro"

Tamao levantó su cabeza y suavizó sus facciones sonriendo con amabilidad.

"- no se preocupe, estoy bien... – trató de mostrarse despreocupada"

"- si gusta acompáñeme a mi oficina – le dijo haciendo que la joven asintiese"

"- ¿ necesita algo? – preguntó mientras le seguía al interior de la oficina"

"- Usted necesita mas bien espacio – le dijo sonriendo provocando que Tamao se ruborizara"

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooooooOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooooOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooooooO

Estaba en su oficina, entregando papeles a otra de las secretarias pensando que Tamao arreglaba cosas en la sala de juntas.

Aunque no había sido buena idea dejarla con Kein, sabía que esta no haría nada.

"- esta propuesta debe dársela a Inoue – reafirmó entregándosela"

"- ¿ahora mismo? – preguntó la joven dudosa"

"- eso es obvio – respondió en tono simple"

"- pero... él esta... un poco ocupado..."

"- ¿ocupado? – preguntó alzando la cabeza"

"- Hace varios minutos que se encuentra con Tamamura debe estarle ayudando en..."

Al escuchar aquello se puso de pie rápidamente, tomó la hoja que había extendido a la joven y comenzó a encaminarse a la salida.

"- ¿señor? – preguntó sorprendida "

"- yo le entregaré personalmente esto – le dijo de espaldas a la joven saliendo"

Desde que Tamamura estaba con él, se enfada mucho que Inoue la usara como asistente, sabia que en algunas ocasiones las hacía para conseguir información que dejaba a cargo de la joven.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooooooOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooooOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooooooO

"- ¿se siente mejor? – preguntó cuando la joven tomaba un ultimo sorbo de te – me di cuenta que Nagai habló con usted"

"- ¿Nagai?"

"- Kein, es a ella a quien me refiero – le dijo sentándose del otro lado del escritorio"

"- entiendo... – inclinó un poco su cabeza – ella pidió hablar conmigo pero...se notaba molesta... dígame... ¿es verdad que ella y el joven Tao...?"

"- Inoue – exclamó entrando de presto al lugar haciendo que la pelirosa casi arrojara la taza"

Inoue suspiró, siempre era lo mismo, cuando aquella asistente estaba en su oficina Ren llegaba con una cara de pocos amigos.

Inoue sonrió sutilmente, al notar como Ren se mostraba molesto, estaba seguro que este no sabía la razón de su enojo y era obvio que nunca se diese cuenta ya que siempre actuó así cuando se trataba de su asistente.

"- impresionante – murmuró sonriendo al joven de ojos dorados"

este le miró molesto pero volvió su vista a la pelirosa.

"- puede tomarse el día libre"

"- pero... – Tamao le miró atenta, era común que su jefe se enfadase al encontrarla con Inoue pero esta vez se notaba demasiado molesto"

"- ya dije que podré encargarme de ello, puede marcharse"

"- ¿usted no necesita algo mas? – preguntó la joven dirigiéndose a Inoue el cual le sonrió y negó con su cabeza – con su permiso – se inclinó ante ambos y se fue tomando los documentos"

"- hmm... no parecen grandes cosas – miró desde lejos el papel que había traído Ren - ¿acaso esto fue una excusa para que no hablara con tu asistente?"

"- ¿de que estas hablado? – preguntó molesto"

"- oh vamos, siempre te molesta que hable o pida algún favor pero esta vez no hablaba de trabajo – se encogió de hombros como si no le importase"

"- ¿a si? – preguntó en tono irónico - ¿ y de que hablaban? ¿ de cómo hacerte menos inútil?"

"- ¿te interesa las cosas personales que hablé con ella? – se cruzó de brazos usando el mismo tono lo cual significaba que estaban a punto de discutir"

"- ¿interesarme, no digas tonterías, tengo cosas mas importantes en que pensar o mejor dicho distraerme"

Ambos hablaban casi en susurros pero al estar discutiendo podían escucharse claramente uno al otro.

"- ¿en serio, ¿por qué no te distraes un poco con tu asistente, es mucho mejor que estar fijándose en una mujer que solo te buscó para quitarte todo – le sonrió sacando de sus casillas a Tao"

"- Eres un..."

"- no es muy profesional empezar a pelear por tu asistente en este lugar"

"-¡ no estoy peleando por ella! – le reiteró molesto"

" ¿ A no? ¿qué propones si digo que cambio de representante y coloco a otra persona, es igual de eficiente pero..."

"- ¡claro que no! – se adelantó furioso – ha firmado un contrato y..."

Inoue rió en voz alta.

"- cuando algo te comienza a interesar demasiado comienzas abarcarlo y pones pretextos cuando los celos comienza a corroerte"

"- ¡me interesan los negocios! – levantó el tono de su voz"

"- ¿ te exaltas demasiado por un simple declaración, déjame recordarte que conozco tus movimientos y actitudes ya que... son las mismas que iniciaron cuando te interesaste por Kein"

Ren calló por un momento, esta vez no tenía argumento para defenderse... no supo que responder ¿qué así fue como se relacionó con Kein, frunció el entrecejo, estaba sumamente furioso ¿cómo relacionaba ese idiota todo su trabajo con Kein, no quería saber nada de ella y le mencionaban tal cosa.

Miró la mesa del escritorio , depositó el papel golpeando la palma de su mano sobre él y haciendo un buen ruido debido al golpe.

"- revisa esta propuesta, teniendo tanto tiempo libre empiezas a decir tonterías, veo que tu cerebro se estropea rápido – frió, molesto y avergonzado por no tener argumento para defenderse, se fue"

Si hubiesen estado en otro lugar... como rogaba que estuviesen en otro para darle un buen puñetazo.

Se dirigió a su oficina para nuevamente terminar sus asuntos cuando pudo notar a su asistente aun en el escritorio.

"- Le dije que se marchara – reitero de un modo demasiado frío"

"- Eso... es lo que estoy haciendo – respondió sin mirarle ordenando por completo"

Ren depositó un papel justo en el lugar donde la pelirosa tenía su mirada.

"- este es el lugar y la hora en la que hay que reunirnos, espero no tarde"

"- co-como diga... – respondió sin mirarle siquiera, solamente tomando la hoja"

Tomó su bolso y pudo notar que Pilika le miraba sin comprender, al ver esto, Tamao le saludo sonriendo lo mas que podía para avisarle que no había problema.

"- ¿ que ocurre? – preguntó una de las jóvenes quien estaba frente a la peliazul"

"- no lo se... parece que se va"

"- debe ser ordenes del joven Tao, he sabido que Tamao se ha vuelto representante – exclamo en tono un poco sorprendido"

"- Si..."

"- ¿crees que esté lista?"

"- ¿para poder soportar a Tao? Lo dudo – empezó a reír junto a ella, claro que fue leve ya que notando que el mencionado estaba cerca no podían arriesgarse"

Ren optó por entrar a su oficina, cuando vió como la joven tomó el elevador.

Suspiró, por fin podría dejar descansar su mente si ella no estaba cerca. Le perturbaba el hecho de no controlar su molestia estando ella cerca ¿qué era lo que le estaba ocurriendo?

Luego de seguir con su trabajo, diez minutos después apareció Inoue, claro que este tocando la puerta primero.

"- no deberías haberla despedido tan rápido"

"- ¿terminaste? – preguntó cortante"

Inoue rió un poco, tal parecía que aquel joven aun estaba molesto.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooooooOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooooOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooooooO

¿Por qué no partía rápido, suspiró cansada al tardarse en recoger cosas que cayeron al piso debido al choque que tuvo con el protegido de Shintani; sin querer se había asustado al encontrárselo.

"- parece que le causo alguna clase de impresión – agregó el sujeto con un semblante bastante tranquilo"

"- no se preocupe... – respondió un poco intimidada"

"- ¿Ya no quiso estar en las oficinas?"

"- nada de eso – respondió tratando de sonreír – solamente terminé antes mi trabajo"

"- debo decirlo – sonrió con cierta malicia – es tan eficiente como lo ha dicho mi padre, pero también es estricto por la belleza de sus empleadas"

"- e-entiendo... – tartamudeó un poco al notar como el joven estaba mas cerca todavía"

solamente salió del elevador cuando se encontró con él, entreteniéndola con una charla extraña, mas no pudo despedirse rápidamente por respeto hacia él y estando ambos lejos de la recepción del primer piso y de la salida del edificio, hacía mas difícil el trabajo de la joven para poder irse.

"- yo... tengo que..."

"- ¿tanto es su temor? – preguntó acorralándola en la pared y colocando ambos brazos en esta para que no pudiese escapar"

estaba tan nerviosa que no atinaba hacer algún movimiento ¿por qué, había quedado tan estupefacta con lo que su superior casi hacía ese día, que en esos momentos lo notaba tan similar.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooooooOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooooOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooooooO

"- así que es por Shintani ..- exclamó Inoue"

"- ese idiota debe estar alejado, solo planea cosas contra mi"

"- es inevitable que lo haga, y notando como prestas atención a tu asistente..."

Ren frunció el entrecejo.

" iré a verlo, también debo entregarle el formulario"

"- dudo que lo encuentres, se cansó de esperar y dijo que estaría en la recepción"

"- ¿la recepción del primer piso? – preguntó un poco suspicaz"

"- así es"

"- entonces es mejor ir a ver"

" ¿qué?"

"- si le encontramos, le daremos esto – señaló el papel – pero si estaba en ese lugar cuando salió Tamamura..."

Inoue comprendió a lo que se refería, aquel sujeto no desaprovechaba ninguna oportunidad.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooooooOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooooOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooooooO

La distancia se hizo casi nula, aquel joven se acercaba cada vez mas hasta poder rozar los labios de la joven que incrédula no podía detenerlo.

Comenzó a mover los labios sobre ella haciendo que esta aun estuviese paralizada y sonrojada, lo único que podía pensar era que no deseaba aquel roce, no con esa persona.

El elevador se abrió dejando que ambos hombres salieran y buscaran por todo el piso del lugar hasta que cerca de los pasillos en una esquina, Ren pudo notar aquella escena.

Tamao, quien estaba contra la pared lo vió en ese momento, saliendo así de su trance y dándose cuenta de lo que pasaba.

En un movimiento rápido empujó al hombre que la estaba besando y cerrando sus ojos fuertemente, atino hacer su primer impulso, propiciarle una bofetada.

Nichrom llevó una mano a su mejilla golpeada, no comprendiendo así la actitud de la joven que estaba seguro, comenzaba a responderle.

Tamao no le miraba, estaba cabizbaja con las manos en su pecho.

Inoue y Ren se acercaron de inmediato.

"- ¿qué ha ocurrido aquí? – preguntó Inoue al notar el estado de la joven"

Ren miró de reojo a su asistente quien solo levantó la mirada por un segundo para luego desviarla.

"- ¿qué pretendes? – preguntó Ren con suma molestia la notar la sutil sonrisa de Shintani"

"- nada, solo me cercioraba de algo – alargó su sonrisa al notar que por lo menos, Ren se había percatado de lo sucedido"

Inoue guardó silencio, trataría de pedir explicaciones después, solamente se acercó a la joven hasta preguntar sobre su estado y si algo le había hecho aquel sujeto.

Al notarlo, Nichrom sonrió y solamente se acercó hasta estar a unos centímetros junto a Ren.

"- no estuvo nada mal... pero estaba tan cerca de corresponderme..."

Ren parecía hervirle la sangre al escuchar semejantes palabras, pero trató de guardar compostura.

"- si vuelvo a presenciar algo similar, juro que no quedaras de pie como lo haces ahora – miró al frente y se alejó dejando que Shintani se dirigiera al elevador, despidiéndose como si nada hubiese ocurrido"

"- ¿ esta segura? – preguntó Inoue y como respuesta obtuvo una sonrisa de parte de la joven"

"- no – interrumpió Ren con su tono de pocos amigos – no esta bien, yo me encargaré de llevarla hasta su casa"

"- no es necesario ... – Tamao trató de excusarse rápidamente"

Ren la miró con seriedad, luego volvió su vista a Inoue quien suspiró con simpleza.

"- vamos ya – volvió a tomar la palabra sin importarle las constantes excusas de su asistente"

Esperó un poco mas hasta que su superior le abrió la puerta para que subiese a su auto.

Estaba tan apenada por todo, que solo miraba su bolso y cosas sobre su regazo.

Luego, sin pensarlo como se debería, llevó una mano a sus labios provocando que se sonrojara considerablemente.

"- Vaya – sonó irónicamente molesto – no creí que le hubiese gustado tanto lo que hizo el idiota"

Tamao se percató de lo que hacía y volvió su vista a su jefe.

"- n-no se de que esta hablando"

"- ¿Nunca le han mencionado que no es buena para mentir? – preguntó en tono mordaz"

"- pero... yo no..."

"- Supongo dijo palabras agradables y cayó rápidamente, las mujeres pueden ser muy fáciles – se le notaba molesto aunque su rostro no lo denotaba, Tamao podía ver como tomaba el timón del auto con mucha fuerza"

"- no es necesario... que me escolte hasta mi apartamento...- murmuró por lo bajo"

"- No si ese idiota planea algo, además... parece bastante conmocionada por las acciones de un tonto, pero no se haga ilusiones él solo hizo eso para vengarse de mi"

"- ¡no me hago ilusiones! – le contradijo con el tono de voz alto aunque cayó al notar como se había exaltado – perdone... no quise... molestarme"

"- ¿molestarse? – preguntó Ren alzando una ceja pero sin dejar de mirar el camino – créame se de eso, usted no esta molesta, esta nerviosa"

"- pero... no es lo que usted piensa... no es que me haya agradado que..."

"- no le he pedido que me explique lo que ha sentido, no me interesa en lo absoluto"

Tamao entristeció un poco pero asintió con su cabeza, luego de eso volvió hacer la misma acción de tocar su labio inferior.

Ren presionó con fuerza su puño al notarlo.

"- si dice que no ha sentido nada, ¿por qué sigue tan conmocionada y nerviosa?"

Tamao pudo notar como aquella pregunta se había hecho con demasiada molestia era... como si de verdad le importase a pesar que lo negaba.

Luego de pensar en una respuesta se sonrojó aun mas... ¿sería capaz de decírselo, no, no debía, era mucho mas vergonzoso que el hecho que el notase que ningún hombre la hubiese tocado aun.

Ren interpretó aquel silencio de inmediato, una sonrisa un tanto burlona e irónica se dibujó en sus labios, seguía mirando al frente.

"- así que ha sido su primer beso – habló en tono lleno de malicia – vaya, supongo que debía esperarlo"

Tamo enrojeció completamente, su rostro se sentía demasiado caliente y Ren, al mirarla se soslayo pudo comprobar que su suposición era real.

"- e-esperarlo? – preguntó sin comprender"

"- si no mal recuerdo, hace algunos meses varios del edificio estaban en la cafetería cuando usted arrojó un café caliente a la cara de uno de sus compañeros de oficina solamente porque intentó acercársele demasiado"

"- ¿co-como sabe eso?"

"- después que algunos lo presenciaron, el sujeto al que usted le arrojó el café estaba diciendo a todos que solamente intento besarla"

Tamao inclinó su cabeza tanto así que sus ojos no se notaban por los cabellos que caían en su frente.

En aquel momento se sentía tan avergonzada, jamás pensó que algunos hubiesen presenciado aquello y que... ese hombre estuviese diciéndole a todos lo que intentó hacer.

"- es mas inexperta aun – agregó en el mismo tono burlón"

"- pero... ya no es así"

"- ¿solo porque la han besado una vez cree que ya no es inexperta? – negó con su cabeza cuando por fin estacionaba el auto frente a los departamentos – créame, ahora lo es mas, porque parece que no le respondió a Shintani"

Tamao le miraba incrédula, a veces su jefe era demasiado exasperante cuando quería burlarla.

"- supongo que ha de ser experto en ese campo – le respondió desviando su mirada – después de todo... – calló al saber que estaba faltando el respeto, pero... él siempre lo hacía; quería defenderse pero... las discusiones jamás fueron su fuerte y al contrario de él siempre pensaba antes de decir algo que pudiese dañar a los demás"

"- le puedo asegurar que si – respondió al notar el silencio de ella – pero créame que sabiendo eso de usted, no dejare que ese sujeto vuelva a tocarla"

"- no soy una niña – le reitero desviando su mirada – a-además.. puede ser que no me haya desagradado tanto como he dicho"

"- ¿le han dicho que no sabe como mentir? – volvió a formular la misma pregunta en ese mismo tono burlón aunque con una sonrisa que solamente intimidaba"

Tamao no podía calmar su vergüenza y mucho menos ocultar su sonrojo, simplemente atinó a mirar nuevamente su regazo.

Ren por su parte salió del auto y abrió la puerta para que su asistente saliese.

"- Hemos llegado"

"- Si... - murmuró estaba tan nerviosa que no podía siquiera mirarlo"

"- no se preocupe, además creo que Shintani sabe lo que le sucederá si se atreve hacerle algo así de nuevo"

"- ¿lo golpeará como golpeó a esos sujetos en el callejón? – preguntó mirándole con timidez aunque con un excesivo rubor"

Ren pareció sorprenderse aun mas, recordando ese accidente y eso encuentros con ella en el pasado; ella parecía no olvidarlo

Un detalle vino a su mente, esa joven decía sentir algo por él...¿habría sido desde antes? O...

Desvió su mirada, eso era algo que por ahora no deseaba recordar.

"- no se de que esta hablando – respondió en un tono indiferente volviendo a su auto"

La joven entristeció nuevamente, parecía después de todo, que él había olvidado muchas cosas.

Era obvio, era tan distraído que sus encuentros accidentales pudo haberlos pasado por alto, pero... en el momento en que lo necesito estuvo ahí y por mas doloroso que fuese, pagaría ese favor haciendo ella lo mismo.

Se marchó, reiterándole a su asistente el lugar y la hora.

Su mirada era bastante dura, y de pronto aquellos recuerdos volvieron abordar su cabeza.

Cuando un día, luego de visitar la tumba de su hermana, decidió tomar un atajo por algunos callejones.

Flash back.

Tomando en cuenta lo reconocido que era en la ciudad y luego de apenas un mes del fallecimiento de su hermana, se quiso atrever a visitarla, mas no tuvo el valor de acercarse a su tumba.

Presionó con fuerza sus puños, decidiendo irse por otro camino debido a la cantidad de reporteros en la zona.

Siendo apenas las diez de la mañana, el lugar estaba algo desolado y gracias a la nubosidad la temperatura estaba algo baja.

Pensando que estaría solo para pensar con claridad, pudo escuchar las risas que sin duda eran masculinas.

Adentrándose mas al callejón pudo divisar a dos sujetos quienes parecían divertirse a costas de alguien.

Uno de esos hombres levantó su mano propiciando un buen golpe a aquella persona que Ren pudo reconocer.

"- ¿aun te resistes a darnos el dinero? – preguntó el sujeto notando como la joven llevaba una mano a su mejilla"

Esta no respondió y negó con la cabeza.

"- entonces... vamos a divertirnos un poco – le sonrió a su compañero, mas cuando intentaban tomar a la joven un brazo lo detuvo"

"- ¿qué es lo que hacen? – preguntó algo furioso"

La joven levantó su cabeza, jamás pensó encontrarlo de nuevo...

"- usted... – murmuró, mas cuando los sujetos decidieron golpear al recién llegado, cerró sus ojos con fuerza sabiendo que podrían matarlo"

Ren pudo notar como ella cerraba sus ojos en el momento en que este decidió propiciarle unos buenos golpes a los sujetos, sin embargo no esperó que uno tuviese una arma punzante que pareció rozar su mano la cual volvió a usar para darle un buen puñetazo.

La joven miró a ambos en el suelo, pero volvió su vista al chico quien tenía presionada su mano con cierta fuerza.

"- ¿le han lastimado? – preguntó en un tono de preocupación"

"- por lo general yo debería preguntar eso – respondió indiferente"

La joven se acercó a él con calma, y tomó un pequeño pañuelo en su bolsillo y pudo hacer un pequeño vendaje en la palma de su mano.

Ren por su parte estaba sorprendido por todo, pero aquello se agrando al notar que la joven comenzaba a sollozar y hundía su rostro en el pecho de este.

"- Se lo... agradezco mucho... – respondió en medio de sus sollozos"

Cuando la miró con los sujetos, parecía estar sin ánimos o que lo que le pasara no le importase a ella misma, pero tal parecía que estaba muriéndose de miedo por lo que ellos estaban a punto de hacerle.

No supo que lo impulso a hacerlo, pero acarició la cabeza de la joven, haciendo que esta levantase su mirada y él la desviase.

"- Ya paso...- murmuró"

"- por mi culpa... le lastimaron pero... – tomó aquella mano de él entre las suyas sorprendiéndolo nuevamente – no le duele mucho... ¿verdad?"

Ren apartó su mano de entre las de ella, sonrojándose levemente y cerrando sus ojos.

"- por supuesto que no, además solo necesitaba desahogarme con alguien y la ocasión era perfecta"

"- no importa... – murmuró la joven sonriendo – le agradezco que me haya salvado – volvió a abrazarle con timidez aunque con ternura"

Esta vez se estaba apenando ¿qué tramaba esa chica, lo trataba con demasiada naturalidad. Era obvio que era por agradecimiento pero la cercanía le incomodaba.

"- lo- lo siento – se separó de él sonrojándose bastante – pensé... que no volvería a verlo"

"- yo tampoco me esperaba el encuentro – murmuró con frialdad"

"- y no ha cambiado mucho – susurró pero este le escuchó mirándole con molestia – lo- lo lamento"

"- ¿qué querían estos sujetos? – preguntó tomando el pequeño bolso que había caído en el piso"

"- gracias, – le sonrió provocando que este desviase su mirada – querían... mi dinero pero... ya lo había gastado"

Ren pudo notar que la joven se notaba con mas calma.

"- ¿Por qué estas sola en un lugar así?"

"- pu-pues... me he perdido – pudo sonreír con cierto infantilismo haciendo que él suspirase"

Estaba a punto de decir algo cuando pudo notar a lo lejos como algunos policías se acercaban.

"- policías... – escuchó Ren que la joven expresaba con alivio – le diremos lo que paso y..."

"- No, es mejor salir de aquí – tomó la mano de la joven y se apresuró al salir del callejón"

Lo que menos deseaba es que esos sujetos le encontrasen y que le interrogaran, luego de eso llamaría mas la atención de la prensa.

"- malditos... – murmuró aunque la pelirosa pudo escucharlo"

"- ¿Le ocurre algo malo? – preguntó nuevamente en aquel tono que él consideró incomodo"

Ren se detuvo de inmediato ¿por qué haló a la joven consigo, la miró por la altura del hombro, ella le trató desde un principio con demasiada formalidad pero ¿acaso ella ya lo reconocía?.

De pronto sintió un escalofrió cuando la joven tomó la mano de él entre las suyas, nuevamente, pero parecía que ella no se había dado cuenta de ello.

"- dígame,... le ayudaré en lo que pueda"

Calidez, eso fue lo que sintió en ese momento una extraña calidez en su mano algo que lo obligó a estar en silencio por algunos minutos.

"- lo- lo siento – se disculpó retirando su mano al notarla tan unida a la de él"

"- no importa – sonó frió al colocar su mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta"

"- él clima no me gusta nada...- cambió la conversación"

"- tiene razón... "

No escuchó mas a la joven hasta que esta le llamó para que se dirigieran a un parque que estaba al lado de ellos.

"- si desea ocultarse no hay mejor lugar – sonrió"

Ren suspiró, se notaba que esa chica era una ingenua.

Sentados en una banca, en un silencio que no fue incomodo, decidieron dejar que pasara el tiempo.

"- ¿no tienes prisa por regresar a tu hogar, o ... ¿aun sigues perdida?"

"- no, para nada, al salir del callejón pude divisar el edificio de apartamentos donde me hospedo"

"- ¿Vives sola?"

"- por ahora si – sonrió – solo salí a verificar una oferta de trabajo"

Ren sonrió de una manera burlesca.

"- ¿ahora me crees que eres aun menor de edad para trabajar?"

la miró de reojo y pudo notar que se había ruborizado.

"- lo se... pero... – le mostró los antecedentes que traía consigo en el bolso"

Él los reviso sorprendiéndose a cada minuto, le parecía impresionante que ella a su edad ya hubiese entrado a niveles de estudios mas avanzados y tomara pequeña carreras de medio tiempo.

"- la verdad... creí que eso sería suficiente"

"- yo también lo creería – exclamó seriamente – serías una inversionista excelente – le afirmó haciéndola sonreír"

"- lo dudo, ellos deben tener mejores habilidades"

Ren no pudo evitar reír con cierto tono sarcástico.

"- créeme, la mayoría de empresarios o inversionistas solo son estúpidos con mucho dinero"

"- ¿ha conocido alguno?"

"- si, uno o dos – exclamó cortante al haber hablado de mas"

"- pero... supongo que aun soy menor de edad... – volvió agregar en un suspiro"

"- ¿no te interesa la dirección que te he dado?"

"- se- se refiere a la tarjeta para ingresar a las oficinas de los Tao? – preguntó alarmada"

"- ah... ya los conoces"

"- Me he dado cuenta que es una de las mas fuertes por aquí... además... dudo mucho que consiga algo"

"- en tu estado por su puesto que no – afirmó simple – pero cuando cumplas la mayoría de edad estoy seguro que serás aceptada"

"- ¿esta... seguro?"

"- si dudas por un momento de ti, claramente habrás perdido tu oportunidad – le afirmó decidido haciendo que esta lo mirase detenidamente"

Pudo notar aquella mirada tan sumida en él.

"- ¿qué ocurre?"

"- na-nada – respondió desviando su mirada"

"- bien... entonces... – calló al mirar a los lejos a algunos policías, de seguro lo vieron en el callejón y estando con aquella chica era mas que obvio que la interrogarían igual – debo irme"

"- ¿po -porque? – preguntó poniéndose de pie"

El no respondió, estaba a punto de alejarse cuando ella volvió a tomar la palabra.

"- usted... usted trabaja con los Tao? – aquella pregunta hizo que él girase un poco alarmado, pensando que ella ya sabía de quien se trataba"

"- algo así – respondió en un tono frío"

"- esta bien – agregó sonriéndole con ternura – entonces... optaré por entrar a ese lugar , espero... espero verlo ahí"

Ren la miró por un segundo un poco dudoso por aquello, habiendo creído que sabía quien era, tal parecía que no.

Cuando vió a lo lejos que algunos se acercaban al parque, decidió solamente asentirle a la joven e irse del lugar.

Fin flash back.

Hacía bastante que no recordaba aquello, y esa calidez... ya la había sentido... ¿era aquel sueño, ese estúpido sueño no le dejaba en paz pero... al analizarlo un poco pudo comprobar que sin duda alguna... esa calidez... se le parecía demasiado.

Aun recordaba el día en que ella pidió empleo y la sorpresa que se llevó al ver que el presidente era él. Recordó que en la entrevista ella había quedado sin habla por algunos momentos y que él la trató como si nunca la hubiese visto, luego de eso todo el trabajo y obligaciones hacían que se ocupara de otras cosas.

Aunque no podía negar que ella siempre estuvo con él, no parecía estar pendiente de aquellas atenciones hasta que ella decidió decirle todo en aquel hospital.

Le había dicho que mentía, le había dicho que estaba interesada en todo... y era por el hecho que de ante mano... pudo recordar los sucesivos encuentros con ella en el pasado indicándole que después de todo... no era cierto lo que dijo de ella.

La trataba como una desconocida de tal manera que no iba a cambiar la situación, de ninguna manera quería encargarse de sentimientos que no correspondía... y tarde o temprano aquel sueño estúpido dejaría de hacerse presente en sus recuerdos.

CONTINUARA...

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooooooOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooooOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooooooO

N7A: bueno aquí ta el otro Cáp., un poco mas largo y como... ya he salido por fin de mis... estudios estoy de hueva, trataré de actualizar seguido (espero) y de verdad agradezco a las personas que leen el fic sinceramente me halaga el hecho que aguanten tantas locuras que pongo.

Ejem... y bueno... espero que el cap les guste

PROXIMO CAP:

"Las primeras horas de viaje"


	13. Las primeras horas de viaje

_**La razón y el corazón.**_

_13. Las primeras horas de viaje._

La trataba como una desconocida de tal manera que no iba a cambiar la situación, de ninguna manera quería encargarse de sentimientos que no correspondía... y tarde o temprano aquel sueño estúpido dejaría de hacerse presente en sus recuerdos.

_**OOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOoooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOooooooooooooooooooooooooOO**_

"-¿y Bien? – preguntó Inoue teniendo de invitado al protegido de Shintani, sentado justo frente a él"

El escritorio de la oficina los separaba, aunque Inoue se notaba completamente en calma, Shintani parecía mirarlo con suspicacia esperando ansiosamente algún movimiento.

"- ¿qué quieres que haga? – preguntó en un todo fingidamente tranquilo"

"- firma esto, Tao quería cerciorarse de que estuvieras de acuerdo – deslizó el papel junto con una pluma"

El joven obedeció tomando la hoja y leyendo con una sonrisa de satisfacción la propuesta.

"- así que Tao Ren se hará cargo si algo sale mal ¿no te parece un movimiento estúpido?"

"- para serte sincero lo considero demasiado insensato – respondió de un modo suave aunque aburrido – pero no podemos hacer nada si esa es su decisión"

"- Justamente, por dejar pasar sus decisiones lo perdió casi todo la vez anterior"

"- solo lee y firma, porque no puedo dudar que te satisface la idea"

"- tienes razón – le sonrió de manera mordaz"

No mencionando alguna otra palabra firmó pasando luego la hoja.

"- ¿es todo lo que queda por hacer aquí?"

"- supongo que si no tienes tus propios asuntos creo que si

"- bien, este sitio me enferma aunque debo admitir que se pueden encontrar personas interesantes"

"- Por lo que pude notar te has llevado de maravilla con la asistente de Tao Ren"

"- Lo se, aunque debes admitir que ese nuevo "Juguete" es muy atrayente"

"- ¿Juguete? – Inoue parpadeó varias veces mostrando así que no comprendía las palabras de aquel hombre"

"- Tao me ha confesado que él y su asistente parecen tener una relación alterna al trabajo"

La expresión de Inoue era completamente calma, pero para sus adentros se había llevado una gran sorpresa. De no haber sido por la presencia de Shintani, hubiese estallado en risa.

"- ¿eso te ha dicho? – preguntó tratando que su rostro no se inmutara"

"- por lo que pude averiguar supongo que si – respondió en tono mas calculador esperando alguna otra expresión de Inoue" 

"- Entiendo... – murmuró para sí, llegando a la conclusión que Ren pudo haber mentido, ahora la única pregunta era ¿Por qué?"

"- supongo partiremos dentro de poco, me retiro, pensé que Tao vendría a tiempo – se puso de pie y arregló un poco su traje – quería ver la expresión de su rostro"

"- Ren suele ser demasiado impulsivo, podría golpearte si sigues con este plan – le aconsejó de modo ameno"

"- la verdad puede doler demasiado, supongo él no la soporta y eso es mejor que propiciarle un puñetazo – respondió rápidamente marchándose de la oficina"

_**OOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOoooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOooooooooooooooooooooooooOO**_

Cansada por lidiar con aquel hombre que era su superior, entró a su habitación donde se dejó caer sobre la cama suspirando y dejando de sentir por un minuto el calor de sus mejillas.

Tan solo el hecho que él le dirigiese la palabra por un par de minutos causaba estragos en su sistema nervioso.

Se avergonzó al recordar lo que él pudo averiguar.

"_- así que ha sido su primer beso, vaya, supongo que debía esperarlo"_

Sacudió su cabeza, ese hombre era irritante aunque por alguna razón él solía transmitirle soledad y en algunos aspectos amabilidad.

Aun solía preguntarse como un hombre tan frío e insensible podía haber llegado a ocupar por completo sus pensamientos.

"- El contrato expirará... en ese momento me iré... – inclinó nuevamente su rostro, esta vez estaba completamente decidida mas sus pensamientos se interrumpieron al escuchar el sonido de la puerta abrirse"

Se apresuró al recibidor y sonrió al ver quien llegaba.

"- Buenos días"

El pequeño retrocedió unos cuentos pasos a causa de la sorpresa haciendo que la joven continuara.

"- siento no haberte avisado, pero mi llegada fue algo inesperada"

"- n-no esta bien – exclamó tratando de sonreír"

"- has venido un poco temprano, ¿deseas te preparé algo? – le sonrió con animo haciendo que el pequeño hiciese los mismo"

"- ¡claro que si! – se emocionó un poco y era el hecho que cuando alguien hablaba de comida no podía controlarse"

"- de acuerdo, ¿por qué no le pides a Mitsumi que te acompañe, casi siempre te invita, deberías... – calló al notar la cara de frustración del pequeño"

"- si voy ahora temo que me golpee..."

"- ¿en serio? – preguntó Tamao tratando de sonreír al recordar el carácter de aquella niña"

"- no nos hemos hablado mucho y... – Miró a la pelirosa por un segundo - ¿qué harás de almorzar? – preguntó tratando cambiar el tema y sonrojándose un poco debido a que estaba a punto de hablar mas de lo adecuado"

Al notar lo brusco del cambio sonrió y decidió no preguntar mas.

"- no estoy segura, pero pronto veremos"

_**OOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOoooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOooooooooooooooooooooooooOO**_

Ambas manos en sus bolsillos, esperando que el ascensor se detuviese en el piso indicado.

Abriéndose las puertas dejándolo pasar esperando encontrar al dueño de su mal humor.

"- que alguien tome el lugar de Tamamura – exigió cuando pasaba de largo junto a recepción de ese piso"

"- si, como usted diga – respondió de inmediato la mujer, aunque la petición era sumamente difícil ya que nadie podía soportar estar tanto tiempo con él debido a lo exigente que era, por ello era la sorpresa mayor el hecho que aquella dulce joven de cabellos rosas estuviese todo ese tiempo al lado de ese hombre"

Entró a su oficina y decidió tomar asiento como era la costumbre. Desea arreglar las cosas con ese "sujeto", pero era importante priorizar su trabajo debido a que pronto partiría.

No tardó mucho en reordenar todo cuando miró una propuesta en blanco, sin duda faltaba la opinión de Nichrom y... de aquella persona.

Como deseaba no tener que verla, pero sin lugar a dudas ellos no habían abandonado el edificio.

Levantó el teléfono y llamó a recepción pidiendo información sobre el paradero de aquellas personas, pidió que se les exigiera la presencia de alguno de ellos para poder firmar la propuesta.

Colgó el auricular tratando de seguir con lo suyo aunque luego de algunos minutos la bocina se hizo notar.

"- El señor Inoue desea verlo – exclamó la voz del otro lado, de la asistente suplente para ser exacto"

Ren respondió en tono simple accediendo a la petición.

Entró mientras extendía la nota que mostraba la firma de Shintani.

"- no me sorprende que lo haya firmado rápidamente – exclamó el peliviolaceo mirando con atención algunos papeles en el escritorio"

"- no te imaginas que tardó mas de lo que yo pensaba – le agregó tomando asiento y mirándolo con mesura"

"- ¿se ha ido? – preguntó en el mismo tono pero mirándolo de frente debido a la seriedad de su compañero"

"- así es..."

"- ¿qué ocurre? – preguntó a sabiendas que ese semblante de astucia o inclusive de inflexibilidad significaba algo importante por parte de Inoue"

"- ¿estas completamente seguro de lo que harás?"

"- si te refieres a la propuesta, creo que es mas que obvio – respondió sin inmutarse"

"- espero no cometas las mismas tonterías"

"- soy yo quien estaré a cargo, además no estoy confiando plenamente en alguien"

"- ¿ ni siquiera en tu asistente? – le preguntó sonriendo con cierta ironia"

"- no digas tonterías, ella solo será representante del lugar"

"- ah, y supongo que sea tu juguete ayuda mucho"

"- ¿qué? – preguntó sin comprender"

"- eso fue de lo que me informó Shintani"

Ren abrió sus ojos a causa de la sorpresa, aclaró su garganta un poco.

"- no es nada importante, lo dije porque ese idiota parecía fastidiarla, él mal interpretó las cosas"

"- te das cuenta que si él malinterpreta las cosas ¿ ella pueda salir afectada?"

"- Aunque no hubiese dicho eso él siempre trataría de perturbarla debido a que ella es la representante del lugar además, siendo así, tendría que cuidarla"

"- ¿mintiendo que estas con ella? – preguntó con cierta frialdad"

"- ¡con el hecho que ese sujeto no se atreva a tocarla es mas que suficiente!- exclamó elevando el tono de su voz y luego sorprendiéndose con sus palabras"

Inoue se hecho a reír haciendo que Ren le mirase como si deseara matarlo.

"- Espero que no empieces a creer tu propia mentira"

"- ¿creerlo? Por favor, no me subestimes"

"- la ataste a un contrato ¿no?"

Ren le miró suspicaz dando la pauta a que siguiera.

"- ¿qué pasara cuando termine?"

"- le dije que podría hacer lo que quiera, incluso le pagaré aun mas por si acaso hubo algún daño"

"- ¿con eso arreglas todo? ¿crees que ella te pediría dinero?"

"- ¿ a que viene todo esto?"

"- solo escúchate – se cruzó de brazos y cerró sus ojos – ni tu mismo puedes creer eso, solo pones pretextos"

"- ¿te gusta actuar como psicólogo? – le preguntó en tono sarcástico"

"- la verdad no, pero si quieres que deje de actuar como uno, aprende a aceptar tus errores, se dice que es el primer paso – le sonrió levemente haciendo que el joven frente a él volviese a los asuntos en su escritorio"

"- si eso es todo lo que dirás, márchate, tengo mucho que hacer"

"- solo trata de no cometer errores- le dijo en un tono mas simple haciendo que Ren le mirara de igual manera"

Inoue se puso de pie, encontrándose en el momento en que, por la bocina, se le comunicó a Ren que tenía otra "visita"

Al saber de quien se trataba y verla entrar, ambos hombres se despidieron con simpleza, Inoue saludo a la recién llegada con cortesía y se fue dejando a Ren a solas con ella.

"- me llamaste... – afirmó la recién llegada pensando en lo incomodo de la situación"

"- toma asiento – le pidió firmando algunas cosas y luego pasándole la hoja – mira, lee y acepta la propuesta"

"- La decisión la tomaré yo, gracias – le respondió con desafió"

Ren por su parte no se inmutó ante la respuesta, después de todo, ella había sido la única mujer con la que había peleado de igual manera en negocios, entrenamientos y actitudes.

Simplemente era una mujer segura con muchas cualidades y esa había sido la razón por la que él había decidido tenerla a su lado...

En algunos aspectos, era sumisa y gentil, una belleza innegable en su apariencia, no pudo culparse de haberse enamorado alguna vez de esa mujer aunque... todas sus intenciones eran falsas y conoció ese lado en el peor momento y por su estupidez de mostrarle sentimientos y vulnerabilidad perdió cosas que simplemente no pudo reparar.

¿Por qué pensaba en todo eso, cada vez que la veía se molestaba consigo mismo por haber llegado a creer en alguien; el hecho que esa mujer aun le causara algo que no era odio como lo afirmaba, producía confusión lo cual le enfurecía mas.

"- ¿estas seguro de la decisión? – preguntó dejando notar preocupación en su tono de voz"

"- De eso me encargo yo, tu solo acepta – le respondió frío"

"- Pero... esto puede traerte..."

"- He tomado peores decisiones en mi vida – la miró de soslayo – confió en mis capacidades para salir de esta"

"- aun así, pienso que no estas planeando bien esto... – murmuró lo suficientemente alto mientras firmaba"

"- preocúpate por ser la representante de los Asakura – se apresuró a responder"

"- eso es lo que hago, pero tu... – intentó defenderse pero el joven le miró con demasiada frialdad callando todo su argumento"

"- ¿ no crees que es algo tarde para que te preocupes por mis decisiones?"

"- ¡claro que no es tarde, solo estaba dando mi punto de vista ante tu decisión"

"- bien, ahora que has terminado sal de aquí, mañana partiremos temprano"

Furiosa ante aquella actitud, trató de calmar sus ideas y recordar que después de todo se sentía culpable.

"- aun con esa decisión tan tonta – le reiteró en tono desafiante provocando la mirada del joven – confió en que lo harás bien... y que ... – negó con su cabeza y le sonrió de una manera triste aunque sincera"

¿sincera, pensó él de pronto ¿acaso pensaba que esa mujer era sincera, sus estúpidos recuerdos le engañaban desvió su mirada y en un tono aun mas mordaz le exigió que saliera de la oficina.

Lo que menos deseaba era pensar de mas ante la simple sonrisa de una persona, porque si iba hacerlo no mostraba tanta calidez como...

Se sorprendió de pronto por sus pensamientos, ¿desde cuando pensaba en las constantes sonrisas de su asistente?. Debes en cuando solía preguntarse porque tanta amabilidad he inconscientemente se había acostumbrado a esos actos de cortesía y se extrañaba al no verla sonreír por alguna razón.

"- Tanto trabajo me ha hecho perder la cabeza – se dijo volviendo a lo suyo"

_**OOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOoooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOooooooooooooooooooooooooOO**_

La noche había caído; Tamao abrió la puerta principal, saludando así a la recién llegada.

"- bien veni... – lo que empezó con un animoso saludo terminó con una preocupación al ver el rostro de la peliazul - ¿qué ocurre?"

"- solo estoy un poco cansada – le sonrió con dificultad – ese hombre cruel nos puso mas trabajo"

"- ¿te refieres al joven Tao? – preguntó ruborizándose levemente, siempre que salía una conversación mencionándolo parecía ponerse en el mismo estado"

"- de nada sirve hablar contigo de eso, la diferencia entre tu y yo es que a ti te encanta pasar mucho tiempo con ese sujeto – se sentó en el sofá y mirando el rostro de la pelirosa quien estaba algo cabizbaja - ¿qué pasa?"

"- Mañana partiré..."

"- si, son dos o tres semanas si mal no recuerdo"

"- si, pero... he de avisarte que luego de eso, iré nuevamente a casa – le sonrió un poco cansada"

"- ¿volverás? – preguntó sorprendida – Creí que..."

"- no te preocupes... me las arreglaré si hay algún problema... pero lo ideal es que me vaya de este sitio"

"- ¿lo haces solo por huir? – le preguntó algo molesta"

"- claro que no... – le respondió con amabilidad – vine hacer muchas cosas tontas en este lugar... solo cause molestias y por eso..."

"- ¿ de que estas hablando, ¿viniste a este lugar huyendo y lo harás de nuevo?"

"- perdona mis acciones... por favor... no las cuestiones, cuando pueda regresaré a visitarte – Dijo con tristeza aunque tratando de sonreír – por cierto he preparado la cena"

"- entiendo... y... ¿dónde esta mi hermano?"

"- E-en el comedor – sonrió forzosamente recordando por que aquel hogar estaba tan tenso"

Cuando la peliazul entró al comedor se llevó una sorpresa al mirar a Mitsumi sentada frente a su hermano quienes comían tratando siempre de no chocar miradas.

"- ¿ de nuevo? – preguntó en un susurro"

"- si... por eso opté por invitarla a cenar – le susurró Tamao al oído haciendo que la peliazul suspirase de cansancio"

_**OOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOoooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOooooooooooooooooooooooooOO**_

"- es una tontería – susurró para sí mientras iba en el asiento trasero de aquel auto junto al anciano Shintani.

"- se te ve de mal humor esta mañana, dime ¿has dormido bien? – preguntó el anciano con amabilidad aunque Ren le miró de reojo con fastidio"

No podía explicarle que casi no había dormido debido a una pesadilla que no lo dejaba en paz y luego cuando quería descansar nuevamente el sueño se había ido.

"- algo por el estilo... – respondió simple mirando la ventanilla del auto - ¿a que se debe el hecho que haya pasado por mi? – preguntó desviando la conversación"

"- bueno, Nichrom decidió salir mas temprano que tu, he sabido que cada representante partirá este día aunque creí que se reunirían"

"- se suponía nos reuniríamos en la tercera estación del tren que es el lugar mas cercano a las montañas ya que cada uno saldría a una hora distinta"

"- Y parece que te has retrasado, me lleve una sorpresa al verte aun en tu apartamento – le sonrió el anciano"

"- si, supongo que mi acompañante debe estarme esperando - Murmuró algo impaciente debido al retraso"

"- Tu iras acompañado de alguien hasta la tercera estación, supongo es la señorita..."

" – si, así es – respondió tratando de acortar la platica"

"- ¿a quien esperaras en la tercera estación?"

"- A... la representante de los Asakura – volvió a mirar el exterior a través de la ventana"

Se formó un silencio que Ren se encargó de romper.

"- Gracias a que me avisó, no tendré que esperarlo – se cruzó de brazos molesto refiriéndose al protegido del anciano"

"- No estoy indiferente ante lo competitivo que puede ser mi hijo... – miraba hacia el frente"

Ren decidió callar, sabía muy bien que aquel anciano estimaba de sobremanera a su rival, esa era una de las razones por las que trataba de evitar un enfrentamiento de grandes magnitudes con él.

Pero últimamente estaba perdiendo la paciencia, gracias a que ese sujeto estaba metiendo a su asistente en ello y eso no lo pasaría por alto.

"- aunque... creo que puede parecerse a mi en los gustos – el anciano volvió a reír en voz alta captando la atención de Tao"

Ren le miró de reojo con un poco de confusión.

"- Me refiero a Tamamura por supuesto"

"- ¿solo te ha dicho que esta interesado en ella? – preguntó alzando una ceja"

"- así es – respondió rápidamente el anciano"

Ren frunció aun mas el entrecejo, si había dicho una mentira era para que ambos Shintani dejaran en paz a la pelirosa pero Nichrom solo había mencionado la mentira a Inoue y no a su padre.

"- si no veo percance puede ser que ellos..."

"- ¡Vamos a trabajar!. Trata de sugerirle a tu hijo que no tenemos tiempo para que este conquistando mujeres y mas vale no se atreva hacer esa clase de estupideces con mi asistente – había elevado su tono de voz, de pronto se había sentido arto de todo la habladuría de aquel anciano"

El anciano parpadeó mas de tres veces para luego echarse a reír.

"- Sigo insistiendo en que no actuas como un hombre de negocios, actuas como un hombre completamente celoso"

¿Celoso? ¿él, ya se estaba hartando de lo que el anciano insinuaba. Para su suerte el auto se detuvo en la estación provocando que Ren saliese rápidamente, se despidiera de inmediato sacando su maleta de mano y cerrando la puerta lo mas rápido que pudo.

El anciano negó con su cabeza y pidió al mayordomo se fueran del lugar, no era el momento ni el lugar para poder burlarse de aquel joven que estaba actuando con inmadurez.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Caminó un poco hasta posarse cerca del monitor que avisaba la salida de cada tren.

Justo en ese momento pudo percatarse de su asistente mirando su reloj de mano y mirando hacía todos lados.

Traía puesto un atuendo casual de una falda ajustada hasta las rodillas y una camisa de mangas hasta las muñecas, de colores que no eran nada tristes contrastando bien con su cabello el cual estaba sostenido por un pequeño moño.

El joven se impresionó un poco, pero aparentó pasarlo por alto. Había llegado ahí para comenzar un trabajo y no admirar a una mujer.

"- ¿esperó demasiado? – preguntó en aquel tonó que hacía paralizar a la joven"

"- Jo-joven Tao... buenos días – se inclinó algo sonrojada al ver lo apuesto que se veía con su tarje común, camisa negra de cuello de tortuga y pantalón casual"

Suspiró tratando de mostrarse normal.

"- ha... tardado mucho"

"- Lo se, tomaremos el siguiente, que si no me equivoco... – miró nuevamente el gran monitor – está a punto de salir"

La joven asintió tranquila comenzando a seguirlo mientras él arreglaba los boletos para luego abordar el medio de transporte.

Dejando el equipaje en un vagón distinto, abordaron, tomando asiento uno frente a al otro cerrando así la puerta corrediza de su cabina.

Sin preámbulos o algún saludo, Ren le entregó un fólder con algunos papeles.

"- debería revisarlos, Inoue me mencionó que mientras estaba en el hospital ustedes eligieron al nuevo arquitecto"

"- pensé que él no diría nada... – susurró tomando los papeles para poder mirarlos"

"- se que no tiene importancia que haya uno u otra persona a cargo de la arquitectura, los planos son los mismos, pero cada movimiento se debe avisarme – le dijo con cierta dureza haciendo asentir a la joven"

Durante varios minutos no mantuvieron conversación o mas bien trataban de no tenerla.

Ren miraba, de brazos cruzados, el paisaje por la ventana mientras que la pelirosa leía un poco mas la información sobre el nuevo arquitecto aunque su atención se desvío al observar a Ren con discreción.

"- ¿pasa algo? – preguntó él notando de presto aquella mirada"

"- parece cansado... – respondió rápidamente volviendo su vista al documento"

"- ¿ve algún error? – preguntó refiriéndose a los papeles"

"-N-no... ninguno, todo esta en orden – exclamó suspirando y cerrando el fólder"

Cuando colocó los papeles en el regazo, pudo recodar que en uno de los bolsillos que su camisa tenía en los costados, se encontraba un pequeño recuerdo.

Lo sacó con delicadeza y lo miró mientras sonreía.

"-¿Se alegra por un simple llavero? – preguntó alzando una ceja"

"- N-no, claro que no, no es un simple llavero – le sonrió con calidez haciendo que el chico ablandara su mirar aunque no por eso dejaba de notarse serio – verá, el hermano menor de la señorita Usui me lo obsequio obligándome a cuidarlo ya que según él... me traerá suerte"

" - ¿cree en esas cosas? – preguntó con tranquilidad, debía admitir que el ambiente ya no estaba tenso"

"- para serle sincera... – sonrió sonrojándose levemente y mirando el objeto que tenía forma de lo que parecía ser un animal – creo que los niños pueden creer muchas cosas... y a veces no esta mal hacerles caso"

"- ah, entonces si las cree – afirmó en tono aburrido haciendo que la joven se apenara aun mas – dígame... ¿qué animal se supone que es? – señaló el objeto haciendo que la pelirosa rascara su mejilla con el dedo índice"

"-No lo se pero si se lo preguntaba... creo que el pequeño se ofendería... por eso... – intentó reír analizando con mas atención el objeto, de verdad no estaba segura que forma tenía"

"- parece no ser bueno en esos asuntos – cerró sus ojos y se reclinó en el asiento"

"- Al analizarlo un poco... creo que yo era igual a él – no pudo evitar reír por lo bajo"

Ren volvió a abrir sus ojos y la miró por un segundo analizándola.

"- ¿Q-que ocurre? – preguntó algo intimidada y nerviosa"

"- Es muy hábil en otras cosas... pero me sorprende como su timidez puede opacar eso – volvió a mirar el paisaje y como era de esperarse cometió un grave error ya que la joven calló y trataba de prestar atención al paisaje u otras cosas"

Suspiró, no supo porque esbozó una leve sonrisa, aunque esta se notaba algo irónica. Le pedía no ser tímida cuando lo que mas le interesó de ella fue esa extraña timidez.

¿Interesar, por supuesto, era al nivel profesional... o así se hizo creer.

Las horas pasaban llegando al atardecer, era frustrante estar sentado tanto tiempo, pero solían distraerse, eran breves las conversaciones que tenían, las cueles solo abarcaban cosas como el clima o el paisaje.

Por fin habían llegado a la tercera estación, bajaron y por el mismo orden de salidas pudieron darse cuenta que el tren que tomarían directamente a las montañas estaba por salir, si aun seguía el plan, llegarían antes del anochecer.

"- Se supone la encontraríamos aquí... – murmuró mirando el reloj a lo alto de la pared en la estación"

"- Deberíamos esperar mas tiempo... – propuso la pelirosa junto a él en el salón de espera"

"- saldrá en cinco minutos, se supone debería estar aquí – le afirmó mirándola con cierta molestia, aunque no era con ella su molestia era mas bien por el paradero de la persona que se había retrasado"

Había hablado por su teléfono móvil reafirmando que la representante de los Asakura había salido y que se suponía, estaría en ese lugar.

"- se ha retrasado... pero si dicen que ya ha salido deberíamos esperarla..."

"- no puedo creerlo, lo mejor será irnos de una vez"

"- Pero... tenemos que esperarla, el único transporte que puede llegar hasta aquel lugar es este, debido al peligro que puede causar conducir en auto, creo que usted esta tan preocupado como yo – objetó con firmeza aunque luego calló ¿que estaba haciendo? No tenía porque afirmar eso"

"- ¿La quiere esperar? – preguntó con seriedad"

"- Si... es lo mejor...así estuvo planeado desde el principio... ¿verdad?"

"- Bien, puede descansar si gusta pero que quede claro que ha sido su decisión, no la mía – decidió comenzar a caminar"

"- ¿a dónde se dirige?"

"- está empezando a enfriar, mejor salgo un poco al mismo tiempo puedo ver si ella decide aparecer – respondió de espaldas y comenzando a alejarse"

Tamao sonrió con cierta tristeza, pudo comprobar que él también estaba preocupado pero parecía no fingirlo muy bien.

Se abrazó a si misma comprobando que sin duda la temperatura estaba bajando debido a que la noche ya había caído.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Metió las manos en su bolsillo, de verdad que el clima estaba frío gracias a la altura y la época del año, pero lo único que pensaba era en el retraso de aquella mujer.

"- me comporto como un tonto... – murmuró furioso al no poder hacer nada mas que esperar"

Pasaron mas de dos horas sin señal alguna y él se estaba impacientando cada vez mas, cansado, decidió esperar dentro.

Caminaba despacio mirando las pocas personas que quedaban en la estación aunque, cuando se refería a pocas trataba de decir casi cien personas en el lugar.

Exhaló tratando de divisar a lo lejos el lugar donde había dejado a su asistente.

La encontró sentada pero parecía haberse quedado dormida, aquello no era nada nuevo después de todo, la hora que era y sin contar lo extenuante del viaje.

Miró el equipaje y se sentó a su lado, se cruzó de brazos y piernas para mirar a lo lejos aquel reloj en la pared. Se sorprendió un poco al sentir como aquella joven, aun dormida, se acercó hasta poder reclinarse en él.

Este alzó una ceja en señal de duda y calmando su semblante un poco, suspiró y miró al frente, además, no podía apartarla bruscamente.

"- Aunque... es su culpa que tengamos que estar esperando... – susurró"

"- Debe estar muy cansada, dígame ¿usted y su novia viajaran mucho?"

"- ¿Disculpe? – preguntó en tono algo molesto por aquella aclaración, mas cuando se dio cuenta era una mujer de edad mayor que estaba sentada en una banca frente a ellos, sostenía en las manos una taza humeante"

"-Le pido me disculpe – sonrió la mujer de avanzada edad – estoy esperando la salida de un tren en especifico, y debido al frío su novia, amablemente ofreció comprarme esta bebida"

Ren la miró con notable frialdad aunque luego observó de soslayo a su asistente luego de aquella información.

"- Déjeme aclararle que ella no es mi..."

"- es normal que las parejas vengan a estos sitios para su luna de miel o para pasar tiempo a solas, debe admitir que es romántico – rió la mujer, Ren por su parte pudo haber jurado mirarla sonrojarse debido a sus palabras y pareciera que él ya sentía las mejillas tibias"

Decidió callar, podía haber jurado que esa anciana actuaba como Shintani para fastidiarlo aunque en esta ocasión esa mujer no les conocía.

"- Ella me dijo que esperaba a alguien, por ello se habían retrasado"

"- Parece que habla de mas con extraños – miró nuevamente a su asistente"

"- oh, por favor, no sea tan sobre protector con ella, esta joven me ayudó trayendo algo para mi y yo la cuidé cuando cayó dormida, debería estar mas pendiente de ella – la mujer asentía con la cabeza mientras le miraba con seriedad"

"- Por eso , le trato de explicar que ella no es mi...- Se interrumpió al ver que la mujer se ponía rápidamente de píe"

"- Tengo que irme, por favor, cuando despierte salúdela de mi parte – Le sonrió por ultima vez y se alejo"

Aquello había sido extraño, esa anciana parecía pensar de mas, aunque ya sabía de antemano que aquel lugar era, en especifico, como lo había mencionado ella; Un lugar para enamorados.

Frunció aun mas el entrecejo sintiendo aun sus mejillas tibias ¿se estaría sonrojando, casi nunca le sucedía eso ¿por qué últimamente si?.

"- No sería capaz de tocar a una niña... – murmuró mirando de nuevo a su asistente"

Ahora comprendía porque se sonrojaba, esa mujer le hizo pensar de mas y lo peor es que había comenzado a pensar cosas indebidas con una joven.

Sacudió su cabeza, solo necesitaba distraerse en algo mas y pudo encontrarlo.

Se sorprendió cuando vio como alguien se acercaba y se detuvo a solo un par de metros de él.

"- supongo que estas ocupado... – solo logró susurrar aquello, no podía ocultar la molestia que le causaba la escena "

Sostenía la maleta de mano mientras portaba un abrigo que cubría parte de su atuendo aunque sus cabellos al aire le daban un aspecto que sin duda Ren pudo recordar con claridad.

"- Supongo fue un retraso de la segunda estación ¿o me equivoco? – Preguntó tratando de no inmutarse, mas pudo sentir algo extraño en su pecho"

Kein miró a la joven que estaba muy cerca de él.

"- Algunos aprovechan el retraso ¿no? Tao – Le llamó con un tono neutro"

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_**Continuara**_

_**OOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOoooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOooooooooooooooooooooooooOO**_

_**N/a: Bueno primeramente disculpen la tardanza... la hueva me ganó, quería agradecer los comentarios de:**_

_**Pame-chan, ayime-sama, palin, chini-chan, haine asakura,ludy y andrea nefisto.**_

_**Les agradezco por su apoyo, espero todos pasen felices fiestas**_

_**Debo mencionar que estoy muy feliz hahaha la razon es que hice una apuesta con una miga que antes de terminar el año habrían mas de 5 autoras de fics de Ren x Tamao hahaha y adivinen ¡¡gane!**_

_**La verdad me fascina leer historias de este tipo y me alegra que varias personas esten escribiendo y espero (la apuesta ya terminó no lo hago **_

_**con fines de lucro hahahaha ) que las personas que les gusta esta pareja se animen mas y escriban fics de ellos.**_

_**De verdad!**_

_**Bueno espero pasen felices fiestas (de nuevo) y tengan feliz año nuevo.**_

_**PROXIMO CAP:**_

" _**Constantes discusiones"**_


	14. Constantes discusiones

_**La razón y el corazón.**_

_14. Constantes discusiones._

Sus párpados aun cerrados se movieron un poco. Lentamente comenzó abrirlos mirando con dificultad como alguien estaba sentado justo frente a ella.

Frotó un ojo con la palma de su mano, incorporándose así, ya que estaba de costado sobre aquella banca.

Aclarando su mirada, se dio cuenta quien era aquella persona.

"- ¿se-señorita? – Preguntó en medio de su asombro sentándose en una posición mas erguida.

"- Escogió un buen momento para quedarse dormida – exclamó en tono reprobatorio mientras se cruzaba de brazos y piernas – dígame, ¿es así como debe comportarse una persona en un área de trabajo? – Su mirada era completamente intensa hacía la pelirosa"

"- No,... no lo es – Respondió comprendiendo así su error colocando sus manos en su regazo"

"-Dime, ¿ es así como debe comportarse una representante? ¿llegando tarde al sitio de reunión?"

Ambas miraron a su derecha notando como aquel joven de cabellos negro violáceos se acercaba teniendo en cada una de sus manos un vaso.

Tamao le miraba distinto, él estaba con una camisa muy acorde a su cuerpo haciéndola ruborizar. Inclinó su cabeza tratando así de olvidar su pensamiento cuando pudo notar a su lado el abrigo que aquel hombre portó desde el principio.

Sorprendida por aquello, volvió a levantar su mirada tratando de saber porque aquella prenda había estado sobre ella; pudo recordarlo gracias a lo bien abrigada que se sintió hace pocos momentos en los que aun permanecía dormida.

Por un momento se preguntó si él lo había hecho a propósito o solamente se había quitado la gabardina y ella estaba sacando conclusiones muy rápido, le mandó una mirada llena de confusión.

Este por su parte se mostró frió y neutro ante ambas jóvenes. Se acercó a su asistente hasta ofrecerle un vaso.

"- Tómelo; gracias a este retraso parece que llegaremos mas tarde de lo acordado – miró el reloj en aquella pared, este anunciaba más de las 11 de la noche"

La joven pareció dudar por un segundo, pero lentamente tomó aquel vaso que contenía algo que ciertamente ayudaría debido al frío de la zona.

"- Lo siento... – murmuró lo suficientemente alto para que los presentes la escucharan – no quise quedarme dormida..."

Ren cerró sus ojos, metió una mano en su bolsillo mientras con la otra, aun sostenía aquel vaso.

"- No ha sido su culpa – dijo en tono ameno – desde las primeras horas que nos quedamos aquí, sabía que nos retrasaríamos, no hay importancia ahora"

"- supongo la indirecta es para mi – intervino al fin Kein frunciendo levemente el entrecejo debido a la impotencia de no poder defenderse como era debido"

"- No es bueno que juzgues a mi asistente cuando sabes tu error – él la observó en forma severa aunque extendió el vaso que portaba en su mano – Tómalo"

Kein le miró sorprendida. Desde que había llegado, él solamente se puso de pie poniendo el pretexto de caminar quitando su abrigo y dejando a su asistente muy bien colocada en aquel lugar; por un segundo y sin poder evitarlo ella sintió molestia ante el gesto. En ese momento no esperó que él le estuviese ofreciendo algo.

Lo tomó con cuidado rozando sin querer su mano con él haciendo que se miraran un poco como si tratasen de decir algo, claro que sin duda él tuvo que romper aquello cuando desvió su mirada.

Al verlos, Tamao no pudo evitar cierto vacío en su mirada, sin pensarlo se puso de pie tratando de sonreír aunque casi tropezaba al quedar completamente erecta.

"- Pe-permiso iré al tocador un momento – se inclinó sonriendo con mucha dificultad y se encaminó al lugar"

"- es una joven bastante atolondrada – Dijo Kein. Miró a Ren de soslayo mientras este se colocaba nuevamente su abrigo"

"- Dime algo que no sepa – respondió dando unos pequeños alones por delante a su abrigo"

"- Una pareja extraña, una mujer muy débil"

Ren no respondió, su semblante siempre estaba frío y no parecía inmutarse, tomó nuevamente asiento mientras miraba el reloj en la pared.

"- Dime... ¿realmente ella es algo importante para ti?"

El joven volvió su vista a ella con dureza mas aquel semblante en ella que denotó preocupación ante su posible respuesta, lo hizo paralizar.

Frunció el entrecejo, se maldecía por las extrañas reacciones que aun causaba esa mujer en él.

"- si no hubiese sido por ella... – desvió su mirada – de ninguna manera te hubiese esperado"

Al escuchar aquello, le pareció derrumbarse la posibilidad de que él aun sentía algo por ella.

"- lo se... y lo entiendo – respondió levantando nuevamente su mirada y se mostró tan dura como siempre había sido"

Al notarlo, Ren pareció aliviarse un poco, por alguna razón no quería que sus palabras dañaran a esa mujer, pero eso, solo lo deseaba una parte de él.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Lavó un poco su rostro y tomó una toalla de papel para limpiarse, quitó así el maquillaje debido a la hora y salió cuento antes del tocador, sabía bien que no debía tardarse mas.

Llegó nuevamente donde estaba su superior y la otra representante; la joven les miró sonriendo tomando asiento y tratando de no volver a cruzar miradas con ninguno de ellos.

Aquella reacción no pasó desapercibida por Ren quien miraba de reojo el rostro de su asistente. Le miró con sumo detalle, parecía haber quitado el maquillaje de su rostro, bajó su mirada hasta los labios que se mostraban siempre de un color que solo lo hacían pensar en lo cálidos que podrían ser.

Se puso de pie rápidamente debido a los pensamientos tan extraños que tenía y no era una de las primeras veces, casi siempre, desde que había conocido a esa joven se le había cruzado por la mente tales cosas.

"- ¿ ocurre algo joven Tao? – preguntó su asistente de inmediato causando que este la mirara por varios segundos"

Tamao por su parte se puso nerviosa por ello pero palabras pronunciadas por Kein los hicieron distraerse.

"- parece que ya es hora de partir, es mejor no perder el tiempo – se puso de pie y les miró con una clara muestra de fastidio"

"- No debes ponerte de ese humor... – le dijo Ren en tono mordaz – después de todo fue tu culpa"

Tomó sus cosas y se adelanto dejando a Kein aun mas molesta pero al mismo tiempo con cierta desilusión.

Tamao miró a la joven, no supo si estaba bien tomar la palabra pero sabía que su superior podía herir muy fácilmente a las personas.

"- Él... no lo dice en serio... al contrario, pienso que estaba muy preocupado... – inclinó un poco su cabeza – por usted"

Kein le miró con sorpresa ¿por qué esa joven le decía aquello?.

Tamao sonrió interiormente con cierta tristeza, ¿cómo podía decir eso cuando lo que mas deseaba es que él le mirara de la misma manera en que miraba a esa mujer?.

Su vista se sombreó debido a como algunos cabellos cubrieron parte de su rostro.

Sabía que eso nunca pasaría... y no deseaba que él lastimara mas a aquella mujer que se notaba preocupada por él.

"- Tu y él no están juntos... – le dijo mientras la examinaba con la mirada"

"- Yo no estaba hablando de algo parecido... – Tamao trató de explicarse rápidamente pero en gran parte le sorprendía la determinación de aquella mujer– solo..."

"- Si lo hacías por hacerme sentir mejor no te preocupes, se de lo que él es capaz – miró hacia el frente tomando su maleta de mano – después de todo... por un momento estuve a punto de casarme con él"

Tamao, quien intentaba hablar un poco mas, había quedado estupefacta ante la declaración ¿ que ellos se hubiesen casador, pero solo se fijaba claramente como su superior miraba a esa mujer con cierto resentimiento aunque también... con nostalgia, y otra mirada que no explicaba.

De pronto se sintió vulnerable ante muchas cosas y aunque ya había tomado una decisión de alejarse, no supo aun porque sentía una presión en su pecho cuando escuchó aquellas palabras.

OOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOooooooooooooooooooOOO

"- De seguro le gusto lo que hice para ella... – le dijo a su hermana quien estaba terminando de ordenar un par de cosas mientras él veía la televisión"

"- Deberías estar dormido – le reprendió desde el lugar donde estaba – además ya te he respondido muchas veces"

"- ¿Por qué tenía que irse tan lejos? – preguntó nuevamente el chico de cabellera azul mientras se cruzaba de brazos – de seguro era por ese sujeto que vino en aquella ocasión... – murmuró lo ultimo haciendo reír a su hermana"

"- sabes que por esos comentarios causas que Mitsumi se enfade – advirtió"

"- ¿enfadarse? ¿por qué?"

"- Porque parece que te preocupas demasiado por Tamao pero a tal punto de exagerar – se acercó a él hasta poder verlo de frente y sonreírle"

"- ¿ de que estas hablando? ¡Ella es algo importante para nosotros! – respondió el niño con inocencia haciendo que su hermana le diera un pequeño golpe en la cabeza con cierto cuidado"

"- ese es tu problema, aun eres demasiado inmaduro para darte cuenta que existen personas que te miran de una manera distinta, además supongo que tampoco "esas" personas pueden comprender que eres lento- ella le extendió la mano – es mejor que vayas a dormir"

El pequeño se ruborizó un poco por el gesto de su hermana que le miraba con ternura pero este solo se puso de pie.

"- ya no soy una niño – respondió dirigiéndose a su habitación"

"- Pues... actúas como tal – murmuró viéndole entrar a su pieza mientras una sonrisa adornaba su rostro"

OOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOooooooooooooooooooOOO

Sentada nuevamente junto a su superior mientras que frente a ellos la mujer de porte elegante y mirada alargada se percataba del exterior por medio de la ventana de aquel transporte.

Ya estaban en marcha y debido a la hora solo se podía apreciar – en su mayoría- ciertas partes oscuras en todos aquellos territorios en los cuales pasaban a una velocidad considerable.

Tamao mientras tanto, miraba con detenimiento aquel pequeño objeto que fue un valioso obsequio de "buena suerte" posado en su mano derecha, para luego fijarse nuevamente en un pequeño folleto que tenía sobre sus piernas aunque mas bien solo aparentaba leerlo gracias a su incomodidad.

"- No parece estar leyendo – se escuchó aquella voz en un susurró aunque no perdía aquel tono que la hacía paralizarse"

"- ¿disculpe? – preguntó por lo bajo cuando se dio cuenta que la mujer frente a ellos les observaba"

"- olvídelo – se cruzó de brazos y cerro sus ojos"

Tamao pudo notar como él fruncía aun mas el entrecejo demostrando así lo incomodo que estaba, no dudaba que era por la presencia de aquella joven ya que al principio del viaje no estaba tan tenso.

Dejó de observarlo para desviar su mirada, pudo darse cuenta como Kein miraba nuevamente a través de la ventana.

Aquella mujer de una elegancia innegable y apariencia exquisitamente detallada cautivaba a todos sin duda, Tamao pudo describirla de esa manera he indudablemente vino a su mente las palabras de ella en las cuales mencionaba que Tao Ren estuvo a punto de casarse.

Se preguntó una y otra vez si aquello podría ser posible, pero... ¿por qué dudarlo tanto, aquélla mujer era hermosa estaba segura que él se había maravillado de ello; de pronto se ruborizó al llegar a sentirse insegura consigo misma ¿Por qué hacerlo? Sabía que no valía la pena debido a que ella era una extraña en aquellas vidas.

Una sonrisa de tristeza se dibujo en sus labios, volvía a pensar en su estúpida declaración y el hecho de que jamás se imaginó ser correspondida pero... no cabía la duda que había sido su mayor anhelo, ahora todo su ser solo deseaba alejarse lo antes posible.

Ren la miró de reojo, un extraño semblante en ella, decidió mirar que era aquello que la joven leía.

"- no parece que un simple folleto de cocina pueda causarle tristeza a alguien"

La voz nuevamente volvió a sacarla de su ensoñación, mirando a su lado como su superior estaba muy cerca mirando el mismo folleto.

Se ruborizó por la cercanía y decidió poner ambas manos en su regazo con rapidez para así mirar el piso.

Aquella reacción en su asistente le pareció una mezcla extraña de diversión y cansancio debido a que aquello era un acto muy común desde que era su asistente.

Era una mujer muy tímida, lo que le causaba un cierto interés por saber que era lo que causaba aquello, debido a sus extrañas muestras de nerviosismo claro que en ese momento comprendía a la perfección del por qué.

Al recordar ese detalle volvió su vista al frente, no era bueno tratar de preocuparse por el animo de su asistente en ese momento. ¿Preocuparse, se sorprendió por su propio pensamiento pero pensó en desecharlo debido a lo incomodo y cansado de el asunto.

Tamao levantó su vista al notarlo tan distante, supuso que se había molestado por falta de respuesta.

"- Tome... – ella le extendió el folleto – no es exactamente un drama pero le entretendrá por un rato –le mostró una sonrisa de calma y cierta ternura"

"- por la expresión que tomó con anterioridad creo que si podría considerarse un drama – le respondió tomando el folleto y haciendo que esbozara una muy leve sonrisa notándose demasiado ironica, algo que sin duda no era una sonrisa sincera pero el gesto de mover sus facciones hizo sonreír a un mas a su asistente"

En ese momento él sintió menos tensión algo que sin duda ella podía lograr y le parecía aun mas extraño viniendo de aquella joven, aunque duró poco gracias a notoria molestia de Kein.

Al percatarse de nuevo de aquella joven de cabellos verdosos oscuros, recobro cierta compostura, simplemente al verla ahí no sabía con exactitud si le causaba dicha u otro sentimiento.

"- He sabido que se había elegido a un nuevo arquitecto – Kein cambió rápidamente la conversación"

"- Si, así es – respondió Tamao entregándole los papeles – la información de él esta aquí"

La joven les hecho un vistazo verificando cada detalle.

"- ¿encuentras algo que no te gusta? – preguntó Ren mirándole con atención"

"- No, esta todo en orden;... así que ese sujeto viene desde Izumo, parece que consiguieron todos sus datos"

Tamao pareció erizarse un poco al escuchar el lugar de donde provenía aquel sujeto, algo que no escapo a los ojos de Tao.

"- Si,... yo misma me encargué – Tamao sonrió con dificultad"

"- ¿A sí? – Preguntó Kein mirándole con suspicacia - ¿el encargado de esto no era tu jefe?"

Lo preguntaba indirectamente a él quien respondió de inmediato.

"- En ese momento no pude cumplir ese trabajo, así que Inoue se encargó de pedirle el favor a mi asistente; y como puedes ver... no hay error alguno"

"- Si, he de afirmar que todo esta en perfecto estado – cerró sus ojos entregándole los papeles a la pelirosa"

Aquel halago, viniendo de aquella mujer hizo que Tamao sonriese en agradecimiento, un gesto que tomó por sorpresa a Kein.

El resto del camino pasaba entre silencios prolongados a leves conversaciones de trabajo. Tamao intentaba por todos los medios que aquel ambiente no se sintiese tan pesado pero siempre que captaba la atención de su superior, Kein les miraba con fastidio.

Tamao parecía que en cada momento se colocaba mas nerviosa mientras que Ren parecía suspirar a cada momento por el cansancio de todo el ambiente.

"- Lo mejor de un viaje... – murmuró la pelirosa sintiendo como el transporte paraba – es que este concluya"

Suspiró aliviada notando como -tomando todas sus cosas- comenzaban a descender.

Kein miró el reloj de su muñeca, enterándose así que ya eran las tres de la mañana.

"- Un viaje demasiado largo... – Ren miró hacia todas las direcciones con cierta discreción, percatándose de un auto deportivo de cuatro puertas de un color oscuro – pero ya nos esperaban – concluyó"

"- ¿Sabrían que nos tardaríamos? – preguntó la pelirosa con cierta admiración"

"- No, pero se les fue avisado – respondió Kein acercándose al automóvil"

Decidió no alargar la situación abordando así el auto para llegar rápidamente a aquella estancia.

"- Tardaron demasiado – exclamó el chofer, un hombre de un porte serio pero de un uniforme que delataba su oficio"

Abrió la puerta para que ambas jóvenes entraran a la parte trasera mientras que Ren tomaba lugar en la parte delantera.

"- hubieron demasiados contratiempos- respondió este – ahora solo pido que nos lleve directamente al hotel"

El hombre obedeció entrando al auto y poniéndolo en marcha. Aunque el viaje fue igual de cansado, por lo menos este no tardó mas de cuarenta minutos.

Tamao miraba con asombro aquel pueblo, se notaba de lo mas natural y encantadoramente decorado, con casas de madera y de buen ver.

Aunque eran pocas las luces gracias a la madrugada y a la poca neblina que se dejaba ver, simplemente era una arquitectura bastante atractiva, lo que atraía- sin duda- a turistas a la región.

Al llegar a su destino, Tamao pudo maravillarse con aquel hotel, debido a su altura y por aquella región que se notaba elegantemente rustica, le sorprendió aquello.

"- se que no lo parece, pero debido al clima agradable y a su enorme imán para traer turistas, este es un buen sitio para un edificio de relaciones con nuestros negociantes – Habló Ren quien estaba a su lado y respondiendo como si hubiese leído su mente"

Tamao le miró cuando esta estaba entrando al lugar, una leve sonrisa se dejó notar dejando muy claro que aquel hombre planeaba bien sus cuartadas.

Suspiró y decidió seguir el mismo paso, entrando al edificio.

"- Has perdido horas de trabajo... es una lastima ¿no? – estaban en la recepción cuando notaron que en uno de los muebles del recibidor se encontraba el joven Shintani bebiendo algo en un pequeño vaso de cristal"

"- ¿Esperándonos? – preguntó Ren en tono mordaz"

"- Mas bien, esperando – respondió mirando directamente a la asistente de Tao, quien solo inclinó un poco su cabeza debido a los recuerdos que causaban nerviosismo en ella"

"- Ya veo... mas vale recuerdes que no hemos venido a jugar – Ren le miró con mas severidad, no le agradaba aquella mirada en su asistente"

Shintani se puso de pie, mirándole como si deseara retarlo. Metió una mano en su bolsillo mientras con la otra tomaba el ultimo sorbo del vaso.

Le sonrió con cierta malicia y negó con su cabeza caminando y pasando a su lado, lo mas cerca que pudo.

"- Esto se pondrá divertido... veamos de lo que eras capaz, Tao – sin voltear siquiera, solo hizo una reverencia a ambas jóvenes y luego subió los escalones"

Palabras, mas asquerosas no había escuchado hasta ese día, ese sujeto estaba metiendo riñas personales en el negocio, lo cual podía ser perjudicial para él o su asistente.

Kein, era muy suspicaz en todo aquello y sospechaba de antemano ciertos planes por parte de Shintani, planes que involucraban a la asistente de Ren.

No sabía porque de eso, pero tampoco se quedaría de brazos cruzados mientras él arruina el negocio con sus riñas.

"- Señorita Tamamura... – tomó la palabra Kein haciendo que esta le prestase atención"

"- ¿Si? – preguntó un poco mas animada debido a que aquella mujer le dirigía la palabra"

Por un segundo, Kein quedó perpleja ante esa actitud que la tomaba muy infantil aunque al mismo tiempo gentil; sonrió un poco, debía admitir que esa joven era muy amable.

"- Le sugiero que no acepte alguna invitación con Shintani"

Tanto Tamao, como Ren se sorprendieron por sus palabras.

"- ¿Invitación?"

"- Es obvio que ese sujeto tratará de hablarle o incluso verle a solas – le dijo con seriedad – le sugiero que mantenga cierta distancia debido a los problemas que puede causar"

Tamao se ruborizó pensando que aquella joven ya sabía lo que había ocurrido con él en días anteriores, aunque solo era suposición.

"- S-si... como usted diga – respondió"

Fueron interrumpidos cuando la recepcionista les otorgó el numero de sus habitaciones y las tarjetas de acceso a esas.

"- Esta bien, ahora vayamos a dormir – exclamó Kein como si nada, poniéndose en marcha no solo ella si no la joven de cabellos rosas"

Tamao se había adelantado un poco cuando Ren detuvo sin previo aviso a Kein, tomándola del brazo.

"- ¿Por qué lo has hecho? – Preguntó"

"- ¿Hacer que? – respondió en aquel tono que era similar al de él"

"- Sabes perfectamente eso"

La joven se soltó del agarre y le miró con naturalidad.

"- se perfectamente que Shintani es un hombre astuto y hará todo lo posible por verte perder, también sé que necesitas a tu asistente y por ello es mejor cuidarla"

Ren pareció sorprenderse por su respuesta, pero su semblante volvió a ser uno muy frío.

Siempre supo lo bondadosa de aquella mujer, y debía admitir que era de las cualidades que lo habían atraído, sin embargo todo había sido una farsa y su orgullo quedó pisoteado gracias a que creyó palabras estúpidas.

Decidió no preguntar mas, lo que menos deseaba era prestar atención a las "supuestas" ayudas de la joven.

Kein giró y se dispuso a marcharse. Aunque su semblante denotaba fuerza, entristeció debido al semblante de aquel joven, estaba segura que él aun no podía confiar ni creer en ella y de eso no lo culpaba, pero aun así... le causaba cierto dolor.

"- No me rendiré... – se murmuró así misma- necesito dejarle todo en claro y decirle que de verdad yo..."

Dejó los pensamiento a un lado y decidió ir a su habitación.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Ya habían dado las diez de la mañana y ella terminaba de arreglarse, estaba frente al espejo y pudo sentir un aire frío en todo el ambiente provocando que usase una camisa de mangas largas y cuello alto para cubrirse mientras portaba una falda bastante ajustada pero que iba bien con su cuerpo.

Dejó su cabello suelto y tomó los papeles que estaban sobre aquel escritorio de la habitación. Debía admitir que la habitación era muy espaciosa y cuidadosamente decorada.

Caminó por el pasillo del piso y bajó las escaleras encontrándose en el recibidor con su superior. Este estaba sentado en uno de los muebles de la sala, suponía, aprovechando que no hubiese absolutamente nadie en ese sitio.

"- Lo siento... pero es que no acordamos la hora en que nos reuniríamos – se disculpo haciendo que el joven se cruzara de brazos"

Este, quien parecía estar meditando, miró a su asistente con interés, aunque esta no se dio cuenta de ello.

"- No lo acordé porque sabía perfectamente que estábamos cansados por el viaje, sin contar que este día estaremos libres – Dijo cerrando sus ojos como si nada"

"- ¡¿Qué! – preguntó incrédula, aunque triste, se dejó caer sobre otro de los sofás lamentándose de no haber dormido mas"

Su superior le miró con seriedad aunque no perdiendo ningún movimiento o facciones en el rostro de ella.

"-¿Quería hacer algo este día? – preguntó suspicaz"

"- N-no... para nada... pero... quería saber si podríamos ver... al nuevo arquitecto"

Ren alzó una ceja debido a la sorpresa de su comentario.

"- ¿es porque el sujeto es de Izumo? – Preguntó con un deje de sarcasmo en su tono"

Tamao sintió paralizarse un poco y se puso de pie rápidamente haciendo que su superior hiciese lo mismo.

"- Cualquiera que sea el asunto importante se debe informarme – le dijo frunciendo el entrecejo"

Tamao desvió un poco su mirada.

"- Le aseguro... que no trata absolutamente nada de el trabajo, es mas bien... – volvió a mirarlo y calló, no estaba bien decir cosas de ella"

"- ¿Asunto personal? – preguntó con frialdad"

"- S-si... así es – respondió algo nerviosa debido a que él se acercó bastante a ella"

"- No lo parece, porque se deja notar que usted no lo conoce, dígame ¿lo escogió solamente por el hecho de que ese hombre viene de Izumo?"

"- ¡Por supuesto que no! – se defendió rápidamente – el señor Inoue me lo pidió y yo me encargue de elegirlo, para cuando ya lo había hecho descubrí a que lugar pertenecía"

"- ¿Para que desea encontrarse con alguien de esa región? – Preguntó con un tono de voz bastante molesto"

"- ¿se da cuenta que esta preguntando algo muy personal? –Le dijo con decisión"

Se formó una sonrisa bastante sarcástica en sus labios.

"- No es nada personal, deseo saberlo gracias a que mi asistente lo escogió solo por pertenecer a esa región"

"- Y-ya he dicho que no fue así – Ablandó su mirada, se notaba bastante nerviosa y se ruborizó al pensar en que talvez él se diese cuenta de el pasado de ella"

él estaba a punto de atraparla y hacer que hablase, pero aquel semblante de desesperación en ella lo hizo fruncir el entrecejo.

No podía creer que por un estúpido semblante se acabara sus ansias de hacerla hablar.

"- Puede marcharse, no tengo tiempo de averiguar los secretos de una niña – exclamó despectivo aunque mas bien no quería demostrar la debilidad que le causó aquella reacción en ella"

"- ¡No debería responder de esa manera! – se defendió, estaba realmente ofendida"

"- Si, lo se, son sus problemas – le miró con dureza – no preguntaré mas, pero mas vale haga bien su trabajo"

"- No soy una niña, le aseguro puedo hacer mi trabajo como es debido – se explicó con todo respeto aunque defendiéndose"

"- ¿ Que no es una niña? – preguntó tratando de no reír por lo alto"

Tamao se intimidó un poco, nunca discutía con su superior, pero en ocasiones – como esta – le hacía ver lo equivocado que estaba y una de las cualidades o defectos era lo testarudo que podía llegar a ser.

Ren le miró con seriedad, una muy extraña que hizo que ella comenzara a sonrojarse.

Intentó decir algo, pero al sentir como él posaba una mano en su mejilla la hizo desistir dejando entreabiertos sus labios a causa de la sorpresa y nerviosismo.

Ren no parecía inmutarse ante nada, pasó levemente su pulgar por los labios de la joven con cierto cuidado mientras no perdía el toque que tenía en la mejilla.

"- ¿Quiere que se lo demuestre? – Preguntó Ren en un tono mas suave haciendo así que sus alientos se mezclaran"

Tamao quedó sin habla, deseaba por todos los medios separarse. Pero su cuerpo no parecía responder ¿ y como podría? Estaba con la persona que mas quería, aquello lo había deseado pero no de esa manera, él solo lo hacía por probar que estaba en lo correcto.

Cerró sus ojos fuertemente, debido a que sus palabras parecían ahogarse en su garganta.

"- Si detesta esto... solo pídame que me aleje – Dijo al ver la reacción de la joven, esta solo abrió sus ojos y le miró con cierta tristeza aunque también una extraña sorpresa"

Ren sabía que desde hace tiempo estaba tentado a besar a esa joven, se lo había negado pero debía admitir que una "niña" como él la llamaba, le causaba extrañas reacciones.

¿Por qué no se inmutaba ante ese descubrimiento, porque no era la primera vez que una mujer causaba eso en él, eso tenía un nombre, ese era el deseo; pero esta vez era una joven que le había dicho lo que sentía por él y que parecía ayudarlo cada vez que podía.

Si sabia aquello ¿por qué hacía esto, sabía que podría lastimarla aunque... él le estaba pidiendo que ella lo alejase ya que parecía que ya no podía por si solo.

Apreció el rostro de aquella joven, estaba de un color que le favorecía gracias a su piel pálida y estaba a solo centímetros de tocar los labios de aquella mujer pero algo lo hizo reaccionar.

Miró como una lagrima resbaló por la mejilla de ella , mientras su habla parecía haber quedado estancada.

Ren volvió a mostrarse frío y se separó cuidadosamente de ella. La joven llevó las manos a su pecho mientras él se giraba y le daba la espalda.

"- Mañana, a las ocho, comenzaremos nuestro trabajo – se escuchó como si nada hubiese ocurrido"

Se alejó sin esperar una respuesta, no se sentía bien y menos cuando estuvo a punto de besarla. De ahora en adelante trataría de alejarse pronto de esa joven y era que había descubierto que la deseaba... como mujer.

Sacudió su cabeza con un leve rubor mientras subía los escalones. No se permitiría a si mismo tomar a una joven que sin duda alguna era muy pura, jamás había tocado a alguien tan puro y no dejaría que ella se manchara por un simple deseo.

Una parte de él se maldijo al no poder besarla cuando pudo, pero otra parte le decía que sería demasiado ruin.

Esa joven le ayudaba, le demostraba atenciones extrañas que él trataba de encubrirlas diciendo que eran simples mentiras pero sabía que aquella amabilidad que desprendía era cierta, y si estaba tratando que Shintani no la tocase, también la protegería de él mismo

"- ¡Demonios! – murmuró furioso consigo mismo, lo que empezó como un juego para intimidarla, terminó con un deseo oculto"

CONTINUARA...

OOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOooooooooooooooooooOOO

N/a: he tardado mucho pero... tenía cosillas que arreglar, además pronto empezaré a estudiar.

_Gracias a las personas que leen el fic y también a: Haine asakura, andrea nefisto, chini-chan, palin, belzer y yumiki-sama._

_Ojala el cap sea de su agrado._

_PROXIMO CAP:_

"_El significado de un beso"_


	15. El significado de un beso

_**La razón y el corazón.**_

_15. El significado de un beso._

"- ¿Tardaron demasiado?... no me sorprende, considerando tu retraso – un tono burlesco se dejó escuchar en su voz, respondiendo por medio del auricular del teléfono que tenía sujeto"

Aflojó un poco su corbata mientras apartaba algunos mechones castaños de su frente.

Luego de escuchar la respuesta desde el otro lado de la línea rió en voz alta.

"- Si, pero puedes creerlo, a mi no me va del todo bien – dejó vagar su mirada hasta el escritorio de esa oficina, encontrando las miradas de los hermanos Inoue"

"- ¿Ya terminas Asakura? – Preguntó en un tono poco amistoso la mujer de cabellos grisáceos"

"- Hablaremos después – respondió a la otra línea terminando así la llamada y mirando a los presentes – pocos modales para una dama – miró a la joven mientras no perdía aquella sonrisa"

"- No has perdido el contacto con tu representante ¿no es así? – preguntó Inoue quien había tomado asiento en una de las sillas tras el escritorio mientras su hermana estaba posada junto a él de pie"

"- Es la manera mas sensata de llevar los negocios como deseo, además, por tu manera de hablar supongo que aun no contactas con Tao"

"- No es necesario – intervino Jeannie mirándole con seriedad – después de todo Ren esta a cargo personalmente"

Ante aquella mirada de recelo, el Asakura parecía disfrutarlo mas.

"- Y bien Inoue – se dirigió al joven haciendo caso omiso a lo que ella decía - ¿No sería mejor...?"

Jeannie interrumpió nuevamente cuando se colocó frente a él mientras le miraba con furia.

"- Mas vale pongas atención cuando hable, recuerda que estas en nuestros terrenos por lo tanto se exige un poco de educación, por tu parte"

Hao le miraba atento sin dejar que una sonrisa adornara su rostro aunque esta se noto algo cansada.

"- Solo me pregunto... ¿ Como puedes tener un rostro angelical y ser todo lo contrario? – trató de retener una carcajada al mirar la expresión en el rostro de ella – sería impresionante mirar que eres apasionada y sumisa, supongo sería mucho mejor que ver como arrugas la nariz"

Jeannie se ruborizó ante el comentario burlesco.

"- No sabes cuanto te detesto – murmuró saliendo inmediatamente de la oficina"

Esta vez, Hao no pudo contener algunas risitas que se escucharon por lo bajo.

"- ¿Coqueteando con mi hermana en mis narices, muy estúpido de tu parte ¿no te parece? – Exclamó Inoue quien le miraba con cierto recelo aunque parecía distraerse debido a que encendía un cigarrillo"

"- cuando te pones de mal humor comienzas a fumar – le sonrió sarcásticamente – que ejemplo de hermano mayor"

"- ¿Así lo piensas? – preguntó sin dejar el cigarrillo - ¿Desde cuando sabes cosas de nosotros?"

"- Desde que sé que la mujer que me detesta es tu hermana – tomó asiento en otra de las sillas de respaldar amplio – dime ¿ella es tu mismo retrato?"

Inoue se acercó mas al escritorio apagando el cigarrillo en el cenicero.

"- Digamos que nos desagradan casi las mismas personas – Le trató de sonreír mas dejo de intentarlo de inmediato"

"- ¿Aun molesto porque casi derroto a tu padre? – Preguntó con satisfacción – debes admitir que soy casi cuatro años mayor que tu y la tontería de tu padre no fue mi culpa"

"- No te preocupes por eso, mi padre no es lo importante, pero el hecho que no desistas en quedarte con mi compañía no lo permitiré"

"- Una vez fue mía... – le recordó el Asakura"

"- Yo mismo la puse en pie y la recuperé – Agregó ya molesto al ver que la sonrisa de Hao no se borraba para nada"

"- Estoy orgulloso – le respondió el Asakura al borde de reír"

Inoue, al ver que sus intentos eran en vano se reclinó nuevamente en la silla.

"- ¿Tienes algo mas que hacer aquí? – Preguntó cambiando la conversación"

"- Solo terminar con algunos archivos que si no mal recuerdo eran parte de mi propiedad – le recordó Hao mientras cerraba sus ojos y se encogía de hombros"

"- No me hago responsable por lo que pueda hacer Jeannie – le dijo en un tono mas ameno"

"- Mas bien... yo no me haré responsable de lo que pueda hacer – le sonrió con picardía poniendo mas furioso a Inoue"

OOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOooooooooooooooooooooOOO OOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOooooooooooooooooooooOOO OOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOooooooooooooooooooooOOO 

Tomaba sus manos mientras las frotaba un poco una con la otra, estaba tan nerviosa y su corazón no dejaba de palpitar a lo que casi ocurría esa mañana.

Una pregunta bombardeaba su cabeza... ¿cómo hubiese sido sentir un leve roce?.

Se ruborizó a un gran extremo.

"- Debo... dar gracias que nada haya ocurrido – se dijo así misma, debía olvidar completamente aquello"

¿Cómo podría, por un minuto pudo asegurar con toda libertad que él deseaba hacer lo mismo... o ¿solo había sido por probar su palabra?.

Caminó hasta el pasillo del segundo piso, donde pudo ver a lo lejos puertas corredizas. Se acercó, parecían ser de un cristal bastante fino.

Corrió la puerta y sonrió al ver aquel gran balcón con algunas bancas y mesas para la estadía de muchas personas.

Sonrió con mas amplitud al sentir un viento frío y se abrazó a si misma mientras caminaba algunos pasos.

"- ¡Espera! – Se escuchó gritar a su lado. Pudo observar como la mujer de cabellos verdosos parecía gritarle a alguien a través de su teléfono móvil"

Tamao se sorprendió al no haberse percatado de su presencia, y era que estaba muy distraída, eso lo suponía con exactitud.

Habían muchas mesas de jardín junto a varias sillas, parecía que aquella mujer estaba en una de las sillas tratando de contactarse con alguien.

"- Ese hombre... me hace enfadar – murmuró mirando el teléfono con molestia para luego al apreciar quien la observaba

"- Buenos días – expresó con respeto sintiéndose algo apenada por lo que aquella mujer pudiese pensar"

"- Buenos días – respondió esta al mirarla con cierta discreción"

"- Por favor, discúlpeme por interrumpir – le trató de sonreír la joven haciendo que Kein se mostrase con calma"

"- No interrumpiste en lo absoluto, solo estaba hablando con Hao"

"- ¿Se refiere al joven Asakura?"

"- Está muy al pendiente y le sorprendió el hecho de que Ren haya pedido día libre"

Al escuchar ese nombre no pudo evitar que su memoria volviese a enviar ciertas imágenes, provocando que se ruborizara.

Kein, dejó el teléfono sobre la mesa y tomó una taza que estaba a su lado para beber de ella.

Pudo notar por completo cada semblante de aquella joven.

"- Por su expresión... parece que le agrada escuchar que alguien mencione a Ren ¿no es así?"

Tamao levantó su rostro y miró a la mujer con sorpresa aunque con un deje de tristeza.

"- N-no... ¿q-que le hace pensar tal cosa?"

Kein trató de omitir la respuesta obvia ante aquella pregunta así que solo optó por ofrecerle algo mas.

"- Tome asiento, dudo mucho que haya algo que hacer ahora puesto que tu jefe está ocupado"

Tamao obedeció acercándose y tomando asiento.

"- ¿Él está ocupado?"

"- Salió hace una hora si no me equivoco. Pensé que irías con él"

La pelirosa llevó sus manos al regazo y trataba de no mostrarse tan nerviosa ante las palabras de Kein.

"- N-no me aviso... supongo que debió haber sido algo fuera de los negocios – le respondió con cierta timidez"

"- Lo dudo – depositó la taza nuevamente en la mesa – puesto que debía conocer al arquitecto –respondió sin perder de vista las facciones de la joven"

Se sintió un poco cansada pero al mismo tiempo algo sorprendida debido a que él había salido y no la había llamado, para el colmo era para encontrarse con el arquitecto de Izumo que ella deseaba conocer.

Pero... ¿por qué protestar por ello, después de lo que había ocurrido era muy improbable que pudiese mirarlo a los ojos.

Kein le miró con mas intensidad haciendo que Tamamura le devolviese la mirada con cierta extrañeza.

"- ¿Ocurre algo? – preguntó esta un poco intimidada"

"- Dígame, ¿desde cuando ha estado con Ren?"

La preguntó tomó por sorpresa a Tamao, quien solo observaba que la expresión de Kein era serena pero exigía respuesta.

"- Siete u ocho meses si no mal recuerdo – exclamó apenada aunque mirando la mesa como si hubiese algo interesante sobre ella"

"- ¿Desde entonces ha estado interesada en él? – Preguntó directamente cruzándose de brazos y reclinándose en aquella silla"

"- ¿Disculpe? – Preguntó la pelirosa incrédula ante tal directa"

"- Ya me escuchó – respondió sin dejar de mirarle"

"- Y-yo estoy aquí para ayudar al joven Tao... no creo que sea profesional preguntar algo así"

"- Pues es un día libre, mi pregunta no tiene nada que ver con asuntos profesionales"

Tamao le miró con calma aunque con determinación.

"- Si es así... ¿desde cuando usted, señorita Nagai , esta interesada en el joven Tao?"

Kein le miró con sorpresa aunque una leve sonrisa se dejó notar.

"- Veo que usted está tan interesada como yo en esa respuesta – le dijo haciendo ruborizar a la joven frente a ella - ... creo que yo lo estoy desde hace mucho tiempo"

"- Desde... hace mucho... – murmuró la pelirosa desviando su mirada"

"- así es... estuvimos a punto de casarnos pero... – miró su reflejó en aquel liquido que contenía la taza – sucedieron cosas"

La pelirosa pudo notar un deje de tristeza en aquel rostro de la joven y decidió callar dejando paso para que Kein volviese a tomar la palabra.

"- Usted está enamorada de él ¿no es así?"

Preguntó tan repentinamente que Tamao le miró rápidamente quedándose sin aliento por un segundo.

No respondió, desvió su mirada y se sonrojó.

"- así que tengo una rival... – murmuró kein sonriendo con amabilidad"

Tamao pudo observar como aquellas facciones de la mujer resaltaban su belleza al esbozar una sonrisa.

"- Y él? – preguntó Tamao apenada mirando su regazo – él...¿la amaba?

Kein le miró con calma comprendiendo que es lo que aquella joven deseaba preguntar.

"- ¿Quieres que te responda en serio? – Le preguntó con seriedad"

Tamao se sonrojó y negó lentamente con su cabeza.

"- eso suponía – respondió Kein rápidamente"

"- Esta... esta conversación... me parece muy extraña – le dijo Tamao con sinceridad y apenándose mas de la cuenta"

"- Es un día libre – le respondió con calma – además no esta mal saber algunas cosas"

La joven de cabellos rosas le miró intrigada y con cierta admiración, en realidad esa mujer irradiaba mucha amabilidad y bastante madurez.

Entonces... ¿por qué ella no contrajo matrimonio?. Las ideas rondaban por su cabeza pero debía admitir que sentía alivio al saber que aquello no había ocurrido.

Llevó una mano a su mejilla sonrojándose, ¿cómo podía pensar en eso, colocó ambas manos en su regazo. Desde que sentía cosas extrañas por su superior, extrañas reacciones le causaba el mirarlo con otra mujer.

Entrecerró sus ojos, en estos se dejaba notar cierto brillo mientras el color de sus mejillas no desaparecía.

"- ¿Ce-celos...? – se preguntó en un murmullo ¿acaso esa era la razón?"

Sonrió con cierto cansancio, al afirmar con cierta vergüenza que aquello era verdad.

Se dio cuenta que mostraba celos, expresando tristeza aunque con cierta molestia interna que prácticamente no mostraba o no se notaba con facilidad.

"- ¿Qué pasa ahora? – preguntó Kein sacándola de sus pensamientos"

"- Na-nada... solo..."

Kein bebió el ultimo sorbo y le miró con seriedad.

"- Solo es una conversación, después de todo tengo que esperar a Ren – dijo mientras se colocaba de pie"

Tamao no la perdía de vista pero se ruborizó un poco debido a sus pensamientos.

"- Pase... un buen día – exclamó apenada mientras Kein solamente le sintió con su cabeza y se retiraba tranquilamente"

Al perderla de vista suspiró aliviada, en realidad toda aquella conversación que se notaba amena la ponía nerviosa.

OOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOooooooooooooooooooooOOO OOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOooooooooooooooooooooOOO 

**OOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOooooooooooooooooooooOOO**

"- Así que este es el sitio – exclamó Nichrom mientras bajaba del auto"

"- Pensé que ya lo habías visto – exclamó Ren quien se había parado a su lado"

Frente a ellos se notaba una construcción que estaba a punto de terminarse, un edificio finamente detallado.

"- Mi padre solo me mencionó de él y también me aviso que tenemos que supervisar cuando arreglen el interior de este sitio "

"- Me parece una buena noticia el que sepas cual es nuestro trabajo, mas vale solo trates de pensar en ello – le miró molesto"

"- ¿Aun estas molesto por interesarme en tu nuevo juguete, se ve que ella puede satisfacer lo suficiente – Dijo con fingida calma tratando de causar fastidio y efectivamente eso provocó en el joven de ojos dorados"

Tao estaba seguro que si podía omitir al conductor del auto en el que se habían transportado y algunos trabajadores del lugar, podía golpearlo sin preámbulos.

"- ¡No dudes la integridad de ella! – Exclamó furioso"

Si bien era cierto que él había provocado que Shintani creyese que entre su asistente y él había algo, sabía que si no hubiese abierto la boca ese sujeto no estaría con aquellos juegos, pero también sabía que de todas maneras ambos shintani habían puesto sus ojos en ella, aquello era algo que no permitiría.

"- ¿ A no? – Preguntó sonriendo con astucia – Tienes una fama muy larga en cuanto a cada mujer que se te ha cruzado en el camino, me parece extraño el hecho que aun no hayas tocado a esa mujer"

"- ¡Lo que haga o deje de hacer es asunto mío pero te prohíbo que pienses cosas mas allá sobre Tamamura!"

Calló al notar que llamaba la atención, no solo del chofer sino, de algunos en aquella construcción.

"- Ahem... ¿Es usted el señor Tao? – Preguntó uno de los hombres quien tenía una mano cerca de su boca al aclarar su garganta y así interrumpir aquella discusión"

El sujeto portaba una camisa formal color celeste claro doblaba hasta los codos, llevando en su mano izquierda una libreta . Sus cabellos de un color dorado un poco desordenados, sus ojos de un color negro mostraban cierta serenidad. Parecía no pasar de los veintiséis años de edad.

"- Soy yo – respondió Ren con calma tratando de pasar por alto a Shintani"

"- Y usted es... – preguntó el sujeto de cabellera rubia al mirar a Nichrom"

"- Soy Shintani – respondió de forma amena"

"- Bienvenidos – se dirigió a ambos – yo soy Daimon Hayato, el nuevo encargado de la construcción"

A Ren le sorprendió de inmediato, ese debía ser el sujeto que venía de aquella región de la cual su asistente estaba interesada.

Su posición estaba centrada cuando el arquitecto interrumpió sus suposiciones para mostrarles los avances de la construcción y los alrededores.

Esa construcción estaba ubicada en una altura considerable, provocando que el clima fuese un poco mas frío.

La estabilidad de la zona era ideal para aquel pueblo turístico y ese edificio de comunicaciones entre negociantes. Por poseer una geografía montañosa, habían lugares cubiertos por extensa vegetación y ciertos riscos pero los cuales tenían una buena distancia de las zonas aledañas.

Se les explicaba cada detalle hasta que el peliviolaceo decidió tomar la palabra.

"- Mañana comenzaremos , solo venía a verificar sobre algunos cambios"

"- Supongo que era de esperarse – confesó Daimon – Según se me avisó tuvieron un retraso"

"- así es – intervino Shintani – en lo personal yo me quedaré para empezar con mi trabajo"

Ren le miró con suspicacia, sabía que ese sujeto solo trataba de competir aunque debía admitir que el retraso fue su culpa y no de Shintani.

"- Me parece perfecto – sonrió Ren levemente – espero él le sea de utilidad – Ren se dirigió a Hayato mientras que Nichrom solamente le miraba con diversión"

Esa sonrisa en el rostro no le daba una buena señal al Tao, pero sabía que por ahora no se atrevería hacer nada si bien aun no había comenzado.

Levantó su mano como una despedida corta y se dirigió al auto.

En el regreso pasó pensando en las probabilidades que todo saliese como deseaba, debía planear todo a la perfección. Por ahora no había visto el trabajo completo de Hayato pero al ser él específicamente quien les mostrase el sitio y estuviese al tanto de todo daba buena señal.

"- Después de todo... talvez ella hizo una buena elección – se dijo a sí mismo mientras sus pensamientos aun vagaban"

Volvió a recordar el rostro de su asistente y todo lo que había acontecido esa mañana.

Se cruzó de brazos mientras fruncía levemente el entrecejo. No era un principiante en esa clase de cosas ¿por qué de pronto se sentía incomodo, era solo una chiquilla -según él- y era mas que obvio que su interés en ella era...

Cerró sus ojos y desvió su mirada, no debía pensar en cosas tan poco morales.

Si bien él tenía fama de relaciones con varias mujeres sabía perfectamente que era distracción algo que sin duda no tenía compromiso ni importancia, pero jamás tocaría a una niña y menos cuando ella le confesara cariño.

Se ruborizó, lo supo porque sus mejillas estaban algo tibias. Despertó de todo cuando fijó la vista por la ventana cerciorándose que había llegado nuevamente al hotel.

Salió del auto dando unas ultimas indicaciones al conductor quien se fue de inmediato.

Trató de despegar su mente cuando entró al sitio y fue recibido por la recepcionista.

"- No avise a nadie de mi llegada – le habló con calma"

"- Disculpe, usted... – Trató de hablar pero aquel joven ya se había retirado. Le pareció extraño que no subiese los escalones, mas bien se dirigió a otra de las habitaciones de ese piso"

Lo que menos deseaba él es dar explicaciones, así que se dirigió al salon de lectura, sabía muy bien donde estaba esa habitación porque antes de irse esa mañana pudo revisarlo.

Era un salon amplio, con varios estantes de madera, algunas mesas y sillas de igual material que daban un aspecto pasivo y acogedor para poder estudiar.

Los pisos alfombrados e iluminado por la luz del sol que desde la ventana se hacía paso.

Estaba muy silencioso, parecía ser el único mas se equivoco al ver al encargado del lugar en un escritorio y dos sujetos tratando de buscar un libro indicado.

Solo había entrado pensando que estaría solo, aunque para su alivio aun estaba silencioso.

Miró a lo lejos una mesa y decidió encaminarse a ella, solo deseaba pensar un momento y analizar su estrategia en los negocios.

Escuchó pisadas acercarse, gracias a ello decidió cambiar de opinión lo cual significaba no quedarse en ese lugar y marcharse, aunque se sorprendió al encontrarse con su asistente.

Esta le miraba con una mezcla extraña de sorpresa y timidez mientras él entrecerró sus ojos.

"- Vaya encuentro... – susurró encogiéndose de hombros"

La pelirosa llevaba un pequeño libro contra su pecho, solamente atinó a ruborizarse aun mas.

"- Pense... que no volvería temprano – exclamó tratando de no tener un contacto visual con él, algo que sin duda Ren notó"

"- ah... ¿sabe donde he estado? – Preguntó metiendo una mano en su bolsillo"

"- Según la señorita Nagai... usted y el joven Shintani fueron hablar con el nuevo arquitecto"

Ren observó cada movimiento de la joven, él se notaba frío aunque el que ella no le mirase le hizo enfadar un poco.

"- Dígame ¿hay alguna razón especial para que este hablando conmigo y ni siquiera pueda mirarme?"

Tamao levantó su mirada, Ren pudo notar como la joven estaba realmente apenada, no solo por su comportamiento si no por sus mejillas sonrosadas.

Ella intentó decirle algo, incluso trató de mostrarse centrada ante una respuesta de reproche por no haberle informado nada de su salida, pero solo confusos pensamientos regresaban a ella provocando que solo entreabriese su boca pero no saliera sonido alguno.

Tamao decidió no intentar hablar y seguir su camino, había llegado ahí porque no tenía algo mas que hacer y había tomado ese libro para distraerse y eso era lo que haría.

La joven caminó queriendo pasar de largo pero él la detuvo tomando su brazo con calma y haciendo que ella quedara frente nuevamente.

Ella no pudo esquivar esta vez la mirada, y la sorpresa la embargó al notar que él le miraba en una forma bastante critica.

"- ¿No puede responder?"

Se miraron a los ojos, aquel contacto visual parecía no perderse. Ella intentó por todos los medios posibles alejarse pero no conseguía nada solamente abrazaba aquel libro contra su pecho con mas fuerza.

Al no recibir respuesta, Ren pareció enfadarse un poco mas, esperaba que esa mujer actuase como si nada hubiese pasado para así él también olvidar ese accidente pero tal parecía que no podía.

Posó una mano en la espalda de la joven y la deslizó hasta que esta llegó a su cintura.

Al sentir aquello, la joven no pudo evitar exclamar un sonido de admiración.

"- ¿así es como puede hablar? – Le preguntó en tono mordaz"

Tamao, apretó con una mano aquel libro mientras que la otra la colocaba en el pecho de él, para intentar separarse pero no parecía moverla.

"- Claro... claro que no... – respondió sin dejar de mirarle aunque le costase respirar debido a la cercanía"

Sabía que debía separarse ¿por qué demonios no hacía lo mas razonable, lo que él mismo se había dicho, ella estaba así por lo que casi ocurría en ese encuentro en la mañana y él lo estaba alterando mas.

Dejó de pensar cuando sintió aun mas la cercanía de aquella joven.

"- Si se comporta así por el incidente de esta mañana... entonces le daré una razón para que ni siquiera se acerque a mi – Le miró con seriedad pero mas bien se mostraba molesto consigo mismo al no obedecer a su cabeza"

Sin siquiera darse cuenta de ello, ya estaba rozando sus labios con los de ella, algo leve aunque rápidamente la beso de una manera mas centrada haciendo que ella cerrara sus ojos con fuerza debido a que también deseaba aquello.

Trataba de no corresponder pero eso fue inútil. Ese hombre tenía experiencia de sobra, pudo suponerlo por como tomaba los labios y como hizo que de pronto ella hiciese lo mismo.

Aunque sabía su falta de experiencia, le correspondía con timidez pero sorprendiéndose por aquel beso que él profundizó.

Ambas manos de él estaban en aquella cintura para tener aun mas contacto mientras que la mano que la joven tenía en el pecho de él la empuñaba con fuerza no queriendo separarse.

Su mente le estaba prohibiendo hacer todo eso pero su acto solo era un impulso, jamás se negó de nada cuando lo deseaba y ahora tenía que abstenerse de eso comprendiendo que desde hace tiempo quería hacerlo.

"- _Una maldita mujer... –_Solo esa palabra se le ocurrió pensar para describir a esa joven que lo hacía cometer estupideces como esa"

Ahora otra parte de sus pensamientos lo embargaba ¿solo era simple deseo, en ese instante no deseaba mas que besarla, tenerla cerca y no dejar que nadie mas se le acercara.

No supo porque desde que ella le confesó todo sentía que tenía derecho a tenerla era como si siempre lo hubiese querido.

Sentía que algo se oprimía en su pecho, la separó lentamente luego de ese pensamiento.

Subió sus mano tomándola de los hombros para separarse aun mas. La miró y pudo darse cuenta que el labio inferior de la joven estaba muy rojo y algo hinchado debido a su brusquedad.

"- _Brusquedad que ella no impidió... –_ Pensó aquello mas desvió su mirada"

La soltó de los hombros, más el agarre que la joven tenía en su pecho, lo hizo detenerse.

Hasta en ese momento pudo darse cuenta que ella lo tenía sujeto por la camisa.

"- ¿Qué... que cree que hace? – Preguntó inclinando su cabeza, estaba tan apenada pero no comprendía porque había ocurrido aquello"

Este la miró con seriedad, sabía su error.

Puso su mano sobre la de ella haciendo que esta soltase el agarre al notar por un segundo que él parecía hacer aquel gesto como una caricia.

"- Le aseguro – el tono era severo haciendo que la joven levantase su cabeza – que si no deja de tocarme, la tomaré nuevamente y no me importará que alguien por alguna u otro razón nos mire, porque dudo mucho que esta vez me detenga"

Ante la amenaza la joven se sorprendió aun mas, se agitó de igual manera haciendo que su respiración le fuese mas difícil, ¿había escuchado bien?.

Él... le amenazaba de una manera tan extraña.

Aprovechando la sorpresa de ella, se alejó haciendo que Tamao no lo perdiese de vista.

Sabía que no debía sacar conclusiones al mirar confusión reflejada en aquellos ojos dorados.

"- En un beso... sabrás todo lo que he callado...- murmuró recordando aquella frase tan conocida. Sabía que si ella no hubiese dicho nada de sus sentimientos... y si él la hubiese besado de esa manera con anterioridad, sin dudarlo, Ren podría percatarse que ella se entregó completamente en un simple roce"

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Salía a paso ligero de aquella habitación, estaba un poco agitado y arreglaba sus cabellos con una mano mientras que la otra estaba en el bolsillo del pantalón.

Si no hubiese sido por su lógica aun estuviese ahí dentro. Una estúpida lógica que salía a relucir cuando ya había hecho una estupidez.

Si él se consideraba alguien meticuloso y calculador para sus actos ¿por qué no hizo el uso de la razón para este momento?. Se había enfadado al notar que ella no le dirigía la palabra ¿Por qué? ¿qué importaba eso?.

Importaba mucho... ya que lo único que le provocó esa molestia fue el pensar que ella hubiese tomado a mal sus acciones.

"- ¿A mal? – murmuró sádicamente para sí mismo – no he tenido pensamiento puro desde esta mañana y dudo mucho que ahora pueda tenerlos"

Había subido rápidamente los escalones, quería despegar su mente y ¿que mejor que algún trabajo para distraerse?

Por un segundo, cuando la besó, sintió algo... que solo pudo compararlo con Kein.

¿Qué era aquello? y porque esa mujer que deseaba olvidar siempre salía a relucir.

"- ¿Ren? – Preguntó una voz tras él antes de entrar a su habitación, sabía quien era aquella voz que le traía furia pero al mismo tiempo nostalgia"

"- ¿Qué ocurre? – La miró por la altura del hombro tratando de hacer el mejor uso de su frialdad"

Kein le miró con seriedad ante aquel semblante.

"- Prometiste hablar conmigo, mas vale no se te haya olvidado"

El joven sacudió un poco sus cabellos al tratar de calmar sus pensamientos.

"- Es verdad... – le miró de forma neutral – tenemos que conversar"

continuara... OOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOooooooooooooooooooooOOO OOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOooooooooooooooooooooOOO 

**OOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOooooooooooooooooooooOOO**

N/a: por fin actualicé espero que el Cáp. sea de agrado a todas las personas que lo leen gracias por el apoyo y los comentarios.

_Si no tengo nada mas que decir es porque estoy con un poco de prisa y decidí poner el cap rápido._

_En general gracias._

_PROXIMO CAP:_

" _Inseguridad y confusión"_


	16. Inseguridad y confusión

_**O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)**_

_**La razón y el corazón.**_

_16. Inseguridad y confusión._

"- ¿Ren? – Preguntó una voz tras él antes de entrar a su habitación; sabía de quien era aquella voz que le recordaba incomodidad pero al mismo tiempo nostalgia"

"- ¿Qué ocurre? – La miró por la altura del hombro tratando de hacer el mejor uso de su frialdad"

Kein le miró con seriedad ante aquel semblante.

"- Prometiste hablar conmigo, mas vale no se te haya olvidado"

El joven sacudió un poco sus cabellos al tratar de calmar sus pensamientos.

"- Es verdad... – le miró de forma neutral – tenemos que conversar"

Volvió a girarse y abrió la puerta de su habitación.

"- ¿Pasaras? – preguntó sin perderla de vista"

"- Claro... – exclamó tratando de no mostrarse tan sorprendida por el gesto"

La habitación no era algo del otro mundo, tenía la misma decoración que las demás, pisos alfombrados y muebles que aunque eran de forma simple se veían cómodos.

Sin aviso, él se acercó hasta correr las cortinas de color oscuro de la gran ventana en su habitación.

Kein se cruzó de brazos sin perderlo de vista ni un instante.

"- ¿ Y bien? ¿ que era de lo que deseabas hablar? – se acercó hasta una de las sillas y se sentó cruzando sus piernas y mirándole con autoridad"

"- Si esta mañana no te hubiese encontrado, seguramente no me hubieses avisado que irías al edificio"

"- se suponía que este era un día libre – le respondió sin inmutarse"

"- Lo se, y lo acepté de inmediato sabiendo que no podía oponerme pero te sugiero que la próxima vez decidas eso para ti y tu ayudante, ya que mi trabajo esta muy aparte"

"- ¿En serio?"

A la joven le molestó aquel tono sin importancia pero al mismo tiempo de cierta suspicacia.

"- es en serio, yo trabajo para Hao y él..."

"- Lo se, y eres muy responsable al trabajar para alguien... – le miró molesto – lo digo por tu desempeño de ahora... y el de tiempo atrás"

Escuchando las palabras de Ren, ella se sintió nuevamente atrapada, no podía responder porque lo que él profesaba solo era la verdad.

"- En aquel entonces yo..."

"- No te he pedido explicación alguna, no vale la pena en este momento – se puso de pie – esta bien, ahora comprendo sobre lo que debo y no hacer; eso es todo lo que tenemos que hablar"

"- ¡Ren! – Le llamó tratando de retenerlo un poco mas"

"- ¿qué ocurre ahora? – aquella simple expresión en su rostro solo hacía que ella le mirase con una tristeza que no podía controlar"

Ren desvió su mirada, no quería observarla de esa manera.

En el rostro de Kein se dibujo una leve sonrisa, una que desde hace mucho no expresaba y que Ren pudo darse cuenta de ello al mirarla inevitablemente.

"- No has cambiado mucho... ¿verdad?"

el hombre volvió a desviar su mirada tratando de no aparentar extrañeza. Metió una mano en su bolsillo mientras se acercaba a la ventana y miraba a través de ella.

"- Yo no podría decir lo mismo – exclamó con dureza – después de todo, lo que conocí de ti no era cierto"

"- ¡En eso te equivocas! – elevó el tono de su voz haciendo que él la mirase por la altura del hombro"

"- ¿Me equivoco? – esbozó una sonrisa burlona - ¿podrías decirme en que?"

"- Sé... que hice demasiadas cosas... pero te aseguro... que la parte que te mostré de mí era verdad"

"- Se adornan lindas palabras cuando el tiempo ha pasado, ¿piensas que alguien te creería?"

"- Eso... no lo se, pero cuándo pudiste acabar conmigo ¿por qué no lo hiciste, cuando supiste que yo con algunos cómplices hicimos esto... ¿por qué a mi no? ¿por qué decidiste cargar con todo? – sabía que preguntaba de más pero ya había pensado en una respuesta posible"

Ren presionó su puño con fuerza, ya estaba harto de todo, no deseaba recordar nada, ni siquiera quería hacer memoria de la razón por la que no denunció a esa mujer y no fue a la cárcel, pero tampoco deseaba pensar porque aun no la olvidaba.

"- Si no tienes algo mejor que hacer te sugiero empieces a inspeccionar cosas para tu jefe – le exigió"

La joven dejó de insistir y calló por varios segundos haciendo que la incomodidad de Ren aumentara.

"- Aunque lo dudes... yo si llegué a conocerte... y estoy segura que aun lo hago. Podría decirte las respuestas a lo que acabo de preguntar pero... se que no es el momento ni el lugar; te aseguro que aclararé esta situación y podré decirte todo... – sonrió con un deje de tristeza en el rostro"

"- Pierdes tu tiempo... – murmuró mirando el exterior a través de la ventana, con una expresión de mas calma en su rostro"

"- Claro que no,... por que en el fondo sé que eres alguien que se preocupa demasiado por lo demás – agregó en una forma que le resultó divertida"

"- ¡déjate de tonterías! – levantó el tono de su voz, mirándola directamente y haciendo que ella le sonriese con una ternura agradable"

Ren se sorprendió, ya había visto esa expresión antes y era en el rostro de su asistente.

"- Prepararé algunas cosas – se mostró implacable volviendo a un estado frió como era su costumbre– es mejor que te vayas"

No supo porque, pero en un segundo ella pudo sentir que él no la detestaba tanto como debería y era que estaba conciente de absolutamente todo.

En ese instante ansiaba momentos del pasado en los cuales solía acercársele y abrazarle – aunque este aparentaba no agradarle- pero conocía de antemano en la situación que estaba. Optó por murmurar una leve despedida y salió tratando de ser sigilosa.

Mientras tanto, él parecía pensar en todo lo que ocurría, había cometido un error y debía pagarlo con creces al no saber como repararlo, o por lo menos eso suponía.

_**O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)**_

No podía concentrarse en aquella lectura. Decidió permanecer aun en ese sitio esperando calmar sus emociones, mas sin embargo ya ni siquiera leía, solamente tocaba levemente sus labios mientras no dejaba de mostrar un tono carmesí en sus mejillas.

¿Qué había sido todo aquello, había ocurrido tan de prisa que no lo podía creer ¿por qué él hacía tales cosas, solo lograba que la determinación de la joven bajara y simplemente le costase olvidarlo.

"- pronto me marcharé... debo dejar de pensar en esto... – se murmuró tratando de creérselo pero ¿cómo podría? ¿tan sencillo le resultaría?"

"_- Le aseguro, que si no deja de tocarme, la tomaré nuevamente y no me importará que alguien por alguna u otro razón nos mire, porque dudo mucho que esta vez me detenga"_

Aquellas simples palabras que no dejaba de recordar la hicieron sonrojarse aun mas por la amenaza que abarcaba el hecho que él volvería hacer aquello que en esos momentos la tenía desconcertada.

Parecía tan ilógico pero debía admitir que ella deseaba que la amenaza fuese cierta.

Al comprender tales pensamientos sacudió su cabeza y luego la inclinó un poco tratando de mirar las paginas en el libro.

Si bien había transcurrido el resto de ese día huyendo de la presencia de su jefe, no pareció dificultársele ya que él no había salido de su habitación, algo que indudablemente notó.

El día después de ese, pareció no tener cambio alguno cuando ella bajó para encontrarse con su jefe y la representante de los Asakura.

Saludó cortésmente sonrojándose y poniéndose mas nerviosa al fijar su vista únicamente en su superior quien se mostró distante y aun mas frío.

Subieron al auto que los llevaría a la construcción y al llegar al sitio, el peliviolaceo únicamente se dirigía a ella cuando le mostraba los alrededores y lo hacía de modo general sin mirarla mas de tres segundos.

Tamao debía estar agradecida pero se sentía peor ante aquel trato.

"- ¿Dónde esta el arquitecto? – preguntó Kein interrumpiendo a Ren mientras miraban el interior de uno de los edificios."

Tamao miró con atención aquello, era a ese sujeto que ella deseaba ver.

"- Vendrá dentro de poco – respondió sin tono en especial."

Kein le miró por pocos segundos para luego mirar los alrededores del edificio.

"- Dentro de poco estará terminado, pero ¿dónde se supone trabajaremos? – preguntó intrigada ante los trabajadores y la construcción. Ellos estaban como representantes y supervisores para las decisiones de la junta, pero también debían terminar de formular las respuestas concretamente."

"- Para ello utilizaremos el segundo piso de este lugar – se cruzó de brazos tratando de no mirar ni una sola vez a su asistente aunque notase la mirada de ella sobre él – esos fueron los últimos arreglos que se hicieron el día de ayer."

"- Buenos días – se dejó escuchar una voz que interrumpió la conversación."

"- Buenos días – saludaron cortésmente Tamao y Kein mientras que Tao quedaba en silencio absoluto."

"- Pensé que vendrías mas tarde – pareció escupir las palabras cuando vio al protegido de Shintani acercarse."

"- Tengo trabajo que hacer Ren – respondió mientras colocaba una mano en su bolsillo y aflojaba su corbata – si gustan pueden pasar a las oficinas."

Ren frunció el entrecejo al notar la sonrisa calma de ese hombre.

Kein tomó la delantera seguida lentamente por el Tao quien detuvo de inmediato su camino al notar que Nichrom se acercaba a su asistente.

"- ¡señorita Tamamura! – Llamó el Tao tratando de distraerla de aquel encuentro – necesito que haga algo en este instante."

Todo el tiempo, Ren miraba con desafió a Nichrom quien sonrió con algo de molestia al notar la interrupción del joven Tao.

"- Hablaremos luego – le susurró el joven cuando la pelirosada pasaba de largo."

Tamao solo le miró con sorpresa, sonrojándose debido a que su jefe le miró al fin pero con cierto enojo.

"- Con permiso... – murmuró alejándose aun mas."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Cada uno de ellos escogió una oficina en la cual llevarían ciertas decisiones de las empresas por separado, gracias a la idea de la junta quienes no confiaban de unos ni de otros . La decisión no hacía mas fácil los problemas para Tamao quien solo lograba ponerse mas incomoda.

Ren se notaba distante ante su asistente quien trataba de huir de su mirada penetrante. Él hablaba para que ella tomara nota de algo o incluso estuviese de acuerdo en una decisión. Ella no hacía mas que asentir debido al nerviosismo que este le causaba.

Harto de aquello, golpeó con fuerza el escritorio con su mano.

"- ¡Deje de hacer eso, se supone que es una representante, debe dar un buen punto de vista! – no sabía con exactitud si estaba molesto por su silencio o por las constantes huidas que hacía esa joven con su mirar."

Sentada sobre una de las sillas junto al escritorio, no hizo mas que guardar silencio y sentir como su jefe se ponía de pie frente a ella.

"- Y-yo... estoy de acuerdo con usted... por eso no me opongo – desvió su mirada entrecerrando sus ojos."

Presionaba con fuerza sus puños arrugando así la falda que portaba.

Ren cerró sus ojos e hizo un ruido de molestia mientras giraba su cuerpo..

"- Esto es irritante ... – murmuró abriendo nuevamente sus ojos, tomando un cigarrillo de uno de los bolsillos en su chaqueta y encendiéndolo."

Tamao le miró de reojo con atención. No estaba enterada de que su superior tuviese aquel habito. Inclinó su cabeza y tosió un poco al no resistir aquel olor que a pesar de estar a varios pasos podía percibir.

Tosió lo mas leve que pudo desviando aun mas su mirada aunque la voz de su superior le hizo girar.

"- ¿Alérgica? – preguntó con simpleza como si no interesara su respuesta."

Ella guardó silencio ante el tono, ¿qué importaba que ella fuese alérgica o no?.

El hombre la miró por varios segundos al ser sabedor que ella no respondería, sin mas que hacer arrojó el cigarrillo al suelo y lo pisó

Tamao miró cada uno de sus movimientos con timidez, levanto su cabeza para mirarlo directamente.

"- ¿Po- porque hizo eso? – aquella pregunta se escapo de sus finos labios."

"- Ya no tengo ánimos – respondió distante aunque prácticamente había sido la expresión de ella lo que le obligó a tomar esa decisión."

"- Yo... no creí que.. – le respondió con mas firmeza al saber que talvez había sido por su culpa."

Ren le miró con mas intensidad haciendo que la joven volviese a sonrojarse.

"- Lo que sucedió ayer... – comenzó él haciendo que el corazón de la joven palpitase con mas intensidad, nunca se imaginó que sacaría el tema tan directamente – jamás volverá a pasar, me dejé llevar, fue un error."

Presionó con mas fuerza la tela de su falda al escuchar palabras que en vez de traerle alivio gracias a que así podría olvidarlo, causaban mas dolor.

"- Ti-tiene razón... fue... un error – trató de responder con naturalidad algo que no funcionó ya que él pudo notarlo"

"- Bien – respondió – puede tomar un descanso, cuando crea que pueda dar una buena opinión regrese, después de todo casi es la hora de almorzar."

Un tono sumamente frío ante la joven quien se levantó y asintió retirándose rápidamente.

Él tenía que alejarse de esa mujer por todos los medios, sabía que le atraía y no estaría dispuesto a tocar a una mujer inexperta y mucho menos cuando ella le profesaba cariño que no compartía.

_**O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)**_

No quería regresar a esa oficina, sentía tristeza, frustración y algo de furia contra aquel hombre mas no era capaz de demostrar aquello..

Se alejó de ese pasillo, pensando con temor que su superior pudiese salir y le mirase de esa manera.

Aquello de verdad era un error, ella lo sabía de antemano, si estaba preparada ¿por qué se había puesto en aquel estado?.

Tonta, esa fue la única palabra con la que pudo identificarse en ese momento.

Apresuró el paso justo en el instante que chocaba contra algo, o mas bien alguien.

"- ¿Mucha prisa? – preguntó mostrando una sonrisa de satisfacción al mirar con quien se había encontrado."

"- Joven Shintani... discúlpeme, yo solo iba ha... –Trató de ponerse completamente erguida ante el choque."

"- ¿Huyendo? – preguntó dejando extrañada a la joven."

"-¿Qué le hace pensar eso? – preguntó tratando de mostrar tranquilidad."

"- No lo sé, pero créame que si yo trabajara para Tao también decidiría huir."

Ante la extraña broma, la joven no hizo mas que sonreír con mas tranquilidad.

"- Definitivamente verle sonreír es mejor – le sonrió con cierta malicia haciendo sonrojar a la pelirosa."

"- Disculpe... solo iré a... caminar un poco – respondió, ya le habían advertido sobre ese joven pero... en ese momento parecía muy calmo, aunque no se fiaba debido al incidente que ocurrió con él."

"- Yo estaba a punto de ir almorzar, me complacería invitarla – habló con galanura haciendo que la joven le sonriese mas calma debido a su tono."

"- Se lo agradezco pero...- inclinó un poco su cabeza recordando los detalles de los cuales se le había sido advertida."

"- Por favor, nuestro primer encuentro no fue precisamente el mas indicado, déjeme pagar mi error – intentó sonar los mas convincente pero aun así, no pudiendo convencerla en totalidad. - ¿Acaso aun desea estar aquí, supongo que no conoce mucho de estos lugares."

Ante la sola idea de quedarse le aterraba intensamente, permaneció pensativa ante aquella propuesta mirando con atención la oficina de su superior.

"- ¿Es que acaso debe pedirle un permiso especial para salir conmigo? – preguntó astutamente el joven al notar a Tamao mirar en dirección a las oficinas."

Ella comprendió de inmediato a que se refería y trató de mostrarse firme.

"- Claro que no – le sonrió – acepto su propuesta."

"- Perfecto, ¿salimos ya? – preguntó con mas confianza haciendo asentir a la pelirosa."

_**O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)**_

Miró a través de la ventana no evitando así que frunciese aun mas el entrecejo y presionase uno de sus puños.

¿Qué le sucedía, ni siquiera trataba de responder eso, solamente estaba molesto por lo que hace poco había descubierto.

Había salido de su oficina para aclarar unas cuantas cosas con Shintani cuando se le informó que este había salido( algo que sin duda le molestó debido al trabajo) pero al descubrir quien le acompañaba eso si le causó coraje algo que estaba reteniendo y no quería (ni se atrevía) a buscar una razón lógica a su estado.

"- ¿Ren? – Llamó la mujer entrando a su oficina."

Este se sorprendió por la visita así que calmó un poco su semblante.

"- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó girándose completamente a ella."

"- Pensé que hablaríamos con Shintani y tal parece que no está."

"- Lo sé – se cruzó de brazos mostrándose ciertamente severo."

"- Estoy segura que vendrá pronto – le dijo con mas calma al saberlo de muy mal humor- deberías descansar un poco."

"- No es necesario – respondió rápidamente tratando de hacer que aquella presencia no se notara tan extraña dentro de él."

"- Pero..."

"- Será mejor que termines lo tuyo – es escuchó con mas calma suspirando cansadamente."

"- Ren... yo ... – sabía que insistía demasiado, pero quería aprovechar cualquier oportunidad que se presentase aunque el peliviolaceo le miró con cierta frivolidad."

"- Si hablaremos, será cuando estemos reunidos, ahora solo necesito terminar mis asuntos ."

La mujer optó por poner una postura seria y estable, asintiendo lentamente y queriendo con eso retirarse.

"- Un día de estos no huirás ante mis palabras – le miró desde el marco de la puerta."

"- ¿Huyendo? – sonrió con cierto cansancio aunque con un deje de ironía – te equivocas, solo intento dejar de tener alguna relación con unas cuantas personas."

Ella no respondió, mas bien salió cerrando la puerta tras de sí esbozando una sonrisa cansada debido al comentario.

Ren, por su lado decidió no prestar atención a eso, optó por seguir con sus deberes a pesar de lo extraño que siempre se sentía ante la presencia de esa mujer.

¿extraño? Extraño era que en un momento enfurecía por aquella noticia de Shintani y su asistente y en otro parecía olvidarlo cuando miró a Kein.

Necesitaba pensar y descansar su cabeza ciertamente, pero sobre todo esperar a Shintani que mas bien aprovechaba cualquier resbalo y podría usar a su asistente como esa dicha oportunidad.

_**O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)**_

La joven tomaba un ultimo sorbo de aquel fuerte vino que ese hombre había escogido.

"- Por ultima vez... – murmuró algo sonrojada debido a que ese sujeto le servía aun mas – desearía que nos fuéramos."

Habían pasado casi tres horas de su partida y ya se podía imaginar el rostro de su jefe si se enteraba.

Estaba bebiendo, lo sabía perfectamente y aunque estaba segura que no estaba ebria, ciertamente estaba un poco mareada.

"- Pero si el momento es magnifico para poder hablar mas."

"- Todo lo que ha hecho... es preguntarme por el joven Tao – exclamó tocando levemente su cabeza debido al pequeño mareo."

"- Si claro, y es que es interesante saber que su relación con él es muy estrecha no solo en lo profesional."

La mujer se sonrojó demasiado, y llevó una mano cerca de sus labios mientras respondía.

"- é-él y yo... no somos nada... hubo un mal entendido."

Respondió rápidamente recordando la palabra "error" que su jefe había utilizado.

"- ¿Esta segura, porque si es para encubrir esto, ciertamente digo que..."

"- Por supuesto que no – se apresuro a responder mientras entristecía un poco mas – él y yo jamás hemos tenido una relación que no sea de carácter profesional."

"-No debo recordarle que usted es muy agradable a la vista, ciertamente es imposible no pensar que Tao no tuviese mas relación con usted - exclamó acariciando la mejilla del rostro de la joven quien se sobresalto y se puso rápidamente de pie."

"- Po-por favor... vamonos... – Tamao tenía que admitir que aquel sujeto era muy apuesto, pero se sentía demasiado nerviosa y sumamente débil emocionalmente para seguir con eso."

"- Claro – le sonrió con cierta malicia antes de tomar fuertemente la mano de la joven – pero prometa que esta salida volverá a repetirse."

La joven le miró sorprendida y asintió lentamente ante su propio nerviosismo.

Salieron de aquel restaurante que era una cabaña con acabados exquisitos (tanto interior como exteriormente) debido a la zona.

Subieron al auto que aquel joven había conducido hasta ese sitio.

Tamao, tratando de distraerse, miró el exterior por medio de la ventana cuando el vehículo estuvo en marcha.

Igual que al principio de su viaje, se maravillo al notar nuevamente las grandes extensiones de árboles que no obstruían los lugares habitados y que empezaban a ser visitados por turistas.

"- Después de esto, uno de los edificios será un hotel y el otro un lugar donde se llevaran negocios que en su mayoría nos beneficiaran a las compañías involucradas – Nichrom miraba la calle mientras se deshacía del silencio."

Tamao le miró nuevamente agradeciendo que el joven hablase sin referirse a ella.

"- Si... el joven Tao propuso la idea de este lugar – respondió – luego se empezó con ella poniendo a todos como responsables aunque él..."

"- Si, él se hizo cargo de todo y si esto falla perderemos mucho dinero gracias a él y claro, él perderá todo lo que su familia a..."

"- ¡De ninguna manera! – exclamó la joven levantando un poco su voz ."

"- ¿Es una empleada leal o trata de conservar su trabajo? – le sonrió con astucia mirándola por algunos segundos de reojo."

"- No, no hablo desde ninguna perspectiva, mas bien... – se calmó ante el tono que había usado y cerró sus ojos – solo puedo decir que estando todo este tiempo con él, sé que no tomaría una decisión tan arriesgada si no estuviera seguro."

Nichrom guardó silencio para luego reír abiertamente dejando a la joven confundida.

"- Estoy completamente seguro que no puedes creer lo que acabas de decir."

Tamao guardó silencio y desvió su mirada nuevamente a la ventana.

"- ¿Ahora lo ves? – continuó el joven a su lado – ciertamente sería la segunda estupidez que comete Tao y esta vez puede costarle todo."

"- ¿Se-segunda? – preguntó con preocupación."

"- ¿Acaso no lo sabe?."

La joven negó lentamente su cabeza haciendo sonreír aun mas a Nichrom.

"- Me sorprende que él no le haya mencionado de esto."

"- No es de sorprenderse... estoy segura que no me diría algo como eso – murmuró algo cabizbaja pero ¿qué podía hacer? Ella solo era una simple asistente y representante que pronto se iría, no tenía que interesarse ¿o si?."

"- Si de verdad desea saberlo espero que esta situación se repita – le volvió a mirar cuando paró el auto a solo metros de la construcción – le repito esto para que no olvide lo que me ha prometido."

"- ¿Q-que le hace pensar que deseo saber algo tan importante para él? – preguntó avergonzada al pensar que ese hombre la tomaría como entrometida.."

"- No lo se – se encogió de hombros con naturalidad – puede ser un tema de conversación."

"Yo... le agradezco la invitación, disculpe, debo irme ya – salió rápidamente del auto siendo seguida por él quien sonreía con diversión al sentirla nerviosa."

La joven estaba agitada, levemente sonrojada y algo desarreglada, lo podía notar por su camisa de mangas largas doblada hasta los codos y los dos primeros botones sueltos. Tocaba su cabello con su mano tratando de aplacar lo poco que se había levantado.

Por cortesía, la joven esperó a Shintani, captando la atención de mas de una persona que trabajaba ahí. Se obligó a preguntarse si podría encontrarse con aquel arquitecto pero pronto la idea desapareció para dar cabida al nerviosismo cuando subió con mas rapidez los escalones al segundo piso.

La joven se inclinó ante Nichrom agradeciéndole nuevamente estando a solo unos pasos de la oficina de su superior aunque sintió un escalofrió en su espalda cuando escuchó una puerta abrirse.

"- ¿Cómo estas? – preguntó Nichrom sonriendo con perversidad cuando logró reconocer a la persona que se acercaba ."

Tamao giró lentamente al estar de espaldas, mirando con asombro a su superior.

Ren solo había salido para tomar algunas cosas pero al notarlos simplemente les miró con reproche.

Se había molestado aun mas y era al ver a esa mujer en aquel estado.

"- No seas tan rudo con ella, ha tenido un día extenuante – exclamó Nichrom dirigiéndose a oficina, increíblemente Ren no dijo algo por lo cual iniciar una discusión por su irresponsabilidad."

Ren le siguió con la mirada hasta ver cerrada aquella puerta, luego de eso giró y se dirigió a la suya colocando a Tamao aun mas nerviosa por aquel silencio.

Ella quedó por algunos segundo estática aunque luego se armó de valor para seguirlo, por lo menos para explicarle su tardanza.

Sus manos temblaban un poco, pero decidió entrar mostrándose completamente firme ante lo que diría, cerró la puerta tras de sí y se acercó justo cuando su jefe cerraba un paquete de archivos.

"- Joven, disculpe yo..."

"- ¿Un día extenuante? – preguntó Ren sonriendo con ironía repitiendo las palabras de Nichrom – parece que le fue de maravilla."

Tamao se puso rígida en un momento aunque intentó explicarse luego de eso.

"- No, vera usted... yo..."

"- ¿Qué se siente hacerlo por primera vez? – preguntó en tono mordaz – he sabido que cuando se es una principiante les podría doler mucho."

Tamao estaba a punto de protestar cuando se sorprendió por aquellas palabras sarcásticas que abarcaban otros temas.

Pudo notarlo, él estaba completamente furioso y era que al notarla con aquel desarreglo tanto en su ropa como en cabello y el de su respiración, le hicieron pensar de mas ante el retraso de esa salida.

"- Pero yo... – intentó acercarse, más un mareo la atacó haciéndola sujetarse de uno de los extremos del escritorio al cual se había acercado."

Ren no se esperó aquella reacción pero frunció aun mas su ceño cuando la miró con detenimiento. Se acercó a ella a paso ligero y la tomó fuertemente de los hombros haciendo que esta le mirara con atención.

"- ¿Ha estado bebiendo? – Ante el tono no estaba segura si solo era una pregunta o una afirmación."

"- Yo... – desvió un poco su mirada mostrándose mas estable – si, así es – le miró nuevamente con rigidez."

¿Rigidez, Ren no podía creer aquella mirada en su asistente ¿estaría ebria acaso, precisamente ella mostrando aquel semblante que jamás había visto le hizo sonreír con maldad para luego hacerlo enfurecer mas.

"- Parece que le ha gustado, dígame ¿acaso el estar bebiendo licor le llevó a hacer tonterías? – preguntó furioso ante aquella actitud de la joven."

"- ¿Tonterías? – preguntó inocentemente al no comprender aquel sentido que había usado su superior."

Al escucharla como él estaba acostumbrado, también calmó su furia.

"- Preferiría que mantuviera la relación entre su amante alejada de sus deberes – exclamó molesto ante ello mientras le miraba con mas severidad."

Al escuchar esa palabra, la pelirosa no hizo mas que sonrojarse y hacerle tartamudear por ello.

"- ¿A-amante? – preguntó mientras los colores daban muestra de su vergüenza."

Ren alzó una ceja ante esa actitud, algo que lo obligó a llevar una mano ante la mejilla de la joven mientras su pulgar acariciaba los labios de esta, pudo sentir como se tensaba y se apenaba mas de la cuenta. Algo que la hacía muy característica de su falta de experiencia en todo lo que llevaba a una relación.

"- ¿Por qué salió con ese sujeto? – volvió a fruncir el entrecejo apartando la mano de la mejilla de la joven - ¿Qué es lo que hicieron todo este tiempo?."

Sabía que aquello no le importaba en lo absoluto, pero era tanta su furia que no podía pensar en ese detalle.

"- So-solo me invitó almorzar... – exclamó mirándole con calma y cierta tristeza – si nos retrasamos... fue por un descuido.. de parte de él y también mío – omitió el detalle que precisamente Shintani la había entretenido, no quería ni pensar en como actuaría su jefe si se enteraba de eso ."

El joven le miró con menos coraje, lo que le obligó a comenzar a usar su razonamiento ante esa situación.

¿por qué le exigía una explicación, no, no era simplemente un retraso, fue mas bien el coraje que había sentido al imaginarse de más sobre ese retraso, se maldecía a si mismo al estar interesado en una mujer que prácticamente era una chiquilla.

Tamao respiraba con mas dificultad haciendo que llevara la mano a su pecho para hacer un inútil intento por tranquilizarse, definitivamente tomar algunas copas y estar precisamente a solo centímetros de su superior podía hacer estragos en ella.

Ren, al mirarla en aquel estado solo hizo que cerrara sus ojos con frustración, llevando una mano a su bolsillo y otra a sus cabellos alborotándolos un poco..

"- Descanse, nunca ha bebido eso se puede notar a simple vista, debe esperar que el efecto pase un poco."

La joven inclinó su cabeza ante un comentario que la hizo sonrojar, para luego acercarse a una de las sillas en la oficina.

"- Yo... – intentó excusarse al notar su fuerte mirada sobre ella."

"- El arquitecto ya esta en la construcción, trate de regresar a una postura normal y le llevaré con él."

"- ¿Llevarme? – preguntó sorprendida ante la actitud de su jefe."

"- Él es a quien desea ver ¿ o no? – le preguntó mirándola por la altura del hombro con frigidez."

"- Si, así es joven... – respondió poniéndose aun mas nerviosa."

"- Pues bien, ¿qué mas explicación quiere? – respondió cortante."

La joven le miró de modo suplicante pero llevó las manos a su regazo presionando así sus puños.

"- Jo-joven... – le llamó nuevamente haciendo que este le mirara con atención, por esta vez - ¿Le molesta mi presencia?."

Definitivamente debía ser el efecto de aquella bebida la que le obligó a preguntar algo que la avergonzaba en totalidad, y así como se decía que el alcohol hacía olvidar, esperaba que mágicamente su jefe lo hiciera.

Le miro algo asombrado por aquella pregunta pero luego solo cerró sus ojos y se encaminó hacia la puerta de la oficina.

"- Solo déjeme decirle que espero con ansiedad que el contrato con usted se termine – se alejó cerrando la puerta tras de sí."

¿Qué sintió en aquel momento, lo mismo que últimamente cuando él abría su boca. Esta vez, Tamao pudo sentir algo tibio resbalar por su mejilla, ¿llorando, tenía mucho tiempo de no hacerlo por él pero nuevamente aquel hombre había logrado que algo dentro de ella se quebrara lo que la obligó a pensar que sería mejor alejarse lo antes posible y esta vez estaba decidida anular aquel contrato.

_**CONTINUARA...**_

_**O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)**_

_**N/a: primeramente lamento el retraso pero debido a responsabilidades con mis estudios tardé demasiado, trataré de actualizar semana a semana (si es que no se me cruza algún percance)**_

_**De todas maneras agradezco el apoyo a mi historia por leerla, y espero que este cap sea de su agrado (viva la hueva!)**_

_**Haha también agradezco a las personas que dejan sus comentarios:**_

_**haine asakura**_

_**palin**_

_**tamao raven**_

_**ady**_

_**himeno asakura**_

_**ishi dora**_

_**dokuro chan**_

_**ludy**_

_**ely kyoyama**_

_**mariale**_

_**de verdad les agradezco el gesto disculpen la tardanza (en general me disculpo a cualquiera que lee esto) y pues trataré de continuarlo lo mas pronto posible para seguir con la huev... ejem estudios (hahaha)**_


	17. Cambio de actitud

_**O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)**_

La razón y el corazón 

_Cáp.17: Cambio de actitud._

Anular el contrato.

La simple frase se agolpaba en sus pensamientos a sabiendas que era la única solución a sus problema. Permanecía sentada sobre una de las sillas junto al escritorio dejando caer lagrimas que en ese instante ya no deseaba sentir.

Él, anteriormente había sido cruel pero era la primera vez que ella se reprendía a si misma por no dejar de sentir algo por él.

"- ¿Algo? – se preguntó así misma por lo bajo; si él seguía en ese plan solo lograría que ella se alejara."

La sola idea de alejarse le aterraba, a pesar de aquellas palabras de su superior, no quería marcharse, quería estar un tiempo mas con él pero no eran los mismo deseos de su jefe.

Ya había sido suficiente, incluso para ella. Se puso de pie rápidamente, miró hacia ambos lados de aquella pieza tratando de encontrar un pequeño bolso que siempre portaba. Cuando lo hubo encontrado decidió escudriñar en él, buscando algo en especial.

Este era de un tamaño muy apropiado debido a las pocas cosas que cargaba; recordó que lo había dejado en ese sitio cuando salió rápidamente gracias a la sugerencia de su superior.

Suspiró aliviada cuando encontró por fin el papel que la amarraba a ese sitio. Se sintió algo extraña por portarlo siempre, pero había sido el hecho de que solo aquello era la conexión que su superior exigía con ella.

"- Solo esto.. – murmuró tristemente al mirar aquella hoja mientras limpiaba sus lagrimas."

Decidió dejar su tristeza aun lado – aunque se le dificultase – ahora usaría todo su ingenio para buscar una cláusula en la cual habría una solución para este problema.

_**O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)**_

Sabía que nada estaba bien, sabía que nada lo había hecho como era debido. Caminando directamente hacia una oficina en especial, no dejaba de maldecirse debido a la extraña culpa que sentía con su asistente.

¿Tan desagradable era que ella le profesara amor?. No indudablemente no era eso, era mas bien que no quería inmiscuirse aun mas en ese asunto.

¿Por qué actuaba así con ella? ¿ a que le temía?.

¿Temor, una sonrisa cansada se dibujó en su rostro al preguntarse una y otra vez aquello que parecía tan tonto.

Apartó aquello pensamientos para mostrarse neutro ante la persona que vería, ese era la raíz de su mal humor.

Entró sin alguna clase de llamado encontrando a Nickrom mientras colgaba el auricular del teléfono.

"- ¿Por qué no aprendes a tocar? – preguntó molesto haciendo que Tao cerrase la puerta con violencia."

"- ¿Qué se supone que hacías fuera del área de trabajo? – preguntó exigiendo respuesta."

El joven comprendió a donde llevaba aquella conversación lo que provocó una amplia sonrisa al sentir que se divertiría con Ren Tao.

"- Solo me distraje un poco ¿tiene algo de malo?."

Furioso y a sabiendas que Nickrom no le dejaría en paz decidió mostrarse neutro.

"- Mientras te "Distraías" – pronunció con mas fuerza la ultima palabra – convoqué una pequeña reunión con los supervisores de este sitio."

"- ¿Hay algún problema para que tomes esa decisión?."

" Ninguno que hasta este momento no se me haya informado, pero debemos estar informados de todo lo que ha acontecido."

"- No es necesario que específicamente nosotros intervengamos – le dijo con mas seriedad."

"- Tu deber no solo es dar la cara por tu compañía, también debes supervisar ciertas cosas para que no existan malos entendidos – frunció aun mas el entrecejo."

"- Si ya esta todo planeado ¿por qué no le dices a tu ex prometida que nos acompañe? – sonrió mientras se refería a Kein."

"- No te debes preocupar por eso – respondió calmo – ella no faltará de ninguna manera."

"- ¿Eso era todo? – preguntó Nickrom al verle callar."

Ren no respondió ante eso, mas bien giró y decidió salir de la oficina.

"- Mas vale no llegues tarde – detuvo su paso para amenazarle de esa manera."

"- No te preocupes – repitió el mismo tono que había usado Tao – por esta vez no saldré con ella, por lo menos no ahora."

Ren se sorprendió un poco y le miró por la altura del hombro, ¿era acaso posible que ella volvería a salir con ese sujeto?.

"- No debes preocuparte por los asuntos del trabajo, la próxima vez que decida salir con ella créeme que no tendremos la necesidad de volver aquí – como si hubiese leído los pensamientos del Tao, sonrió al responder."

Aquello eliminó la ultima pizca de paciencia en Ren, estaba punto de responder como de verdad se lo merecía cuando el joven frente a él tomó nuevamente la palabra.

"- Después de todo no tiene ninguna obligación contigo y me refiero a un compromiso personal"

"- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? – le preguntó entrecerrando sus ojos."

"- Ella me lo a confirmado y créeme que dudo mucho que mienta."

"- Si veo algo anormal en todo esto, incluso si te atreves a tocarla recurriré a otra cosa que no solo serán palabras – le miró hastiado."

"- Piensas pelear por este juguetito ¿no es así, bien, que gane el mejor – le sonrió con disimulada inocencia."

"- ¿De que estas hablando?."

"- También me interesa este juego – respondió sin inmutarse ante sus propias palabras."

Ren sonrió con un deje de ironía.

"- No sabes de lo que estas hablando."

"- No estoy esperando que lo entiendas – respondió antes que el Tao saliese cerrando la puerta con fuerza."

Aquello había sido estresante, pero sabía que su tensión no cambiaría ya que volvería a su oficina donde encontraría a su asistente.

¿le reclamaría, no tenía ningún derecho pero sabía que su manera indiferente no ayudaba en lo absoluto.

Desordenó un poco sus cabellos cuando llevó una mano a su cabeza para luego girar la manecilla de la puerta en la oficina.

Su tensión no desaparecía, ni mucho menos cuando miró a su asistente en el mismo sitio pero esta vez leyendo una hoja.

Cerró la puerta con cierta fuerza para que el ruido avisase su llegada y efectivamente así sucedió; la pelirosa le miró para luego inclinar su cabeza mientras tomaba con mas fuerza aquella hoja.

Ren decidió pasar de largo tratando de ir directamente hacía los negocios cuando pudo ver como la joven parecía abrir su labios pero luego los cerraba con cautela.

"- Si quiere decir algo dígalo de una vez – exclamó en un tono común sin tratar de mostrar aquella curiosidad por saber su reacción."

La joven pareció temblar un poco, mas luego cerró sus ojos con fuerza para abrirlos y tratar de mostrar seriedad.

"- ¡Y-yo renuncio! – Exclamó dejando algo sorprendido a Ren."

Tamao intentó mantener aquel porte haciendo que Tao se tranquilizase de inmediato.

"- Pues tal parece que no puede – metió una mano en su bolsillo mirándole con severidad."

La joven llevó las manos a su pecho tratando que su semblante no cambiara.

"- ¿Acaso no se da cuenta que no le soporto? – exclamó desviando un poco su mirar."

Ren alzó una ceja debido al comentario que jamás se hubiese esperado de ella.

Ella se puso rápidamente de píe para sacarle mas provecho al momento.

"- ¡le detesto! ¡trabajar con usted es un martirio! – había cerrado sus ojos tratando de decirlo en voz alta y lo había conseguido. Con aquello era inevitable un despido, aquel trabajo que siempre trató de cuidar no solo por su simple necesidad sino también por estar a su lado, se había perdido en aquellas palabras."

Solo logró sorprenderse cuando su superior se acercó a ella haciéndola retroceder y topar con la pared del lugar.

¿Acaso él se acercaba mas para decirle un par de cosas debido a su falta de respeto, ese hombre podía hacer lo que quería y si ya le habían insultado anteriormente dudaba mucho que con provocación se detuviese.

¿Cómo se puede llegar a estimar a alguien como él, porque aun tenía la esperanza que dentro de aquella coraza había bondad, una estúpida esperanza que no desaparecía para su mala suerte.

Sintió como se quedaba sin aire al notar como él colocaba una mano a la altura de su cabeza sobre aquella pared, no dejándole escape por ese extremo.

Desviaba su mirada, esta vez estaba dispuesta a decir cualquier cosa.

"- No quiero trabajar contigo – se sonrojó levemente hasta dejando las formalidades aun lado; si bien este sería una falta de respeto lo haría mucho mejor - ¡No quiero ser mas una representante y menos que tenga que ayudar a alguien como tu!."

Esperando que las palabras resultaran como deseaba miró al joven quien solo sonreía sarcásticamente.

"- Regla básica para insultar a una persona: tratar de mirarlo directamente a los ojos y no tartamudear – respondió en tono simple sin borrar aquella sonrisa."

"- N-no es necesario mirar a alguien como tu – se estaba dejando llevar y se apenaba al tratarle de esa manera que era lo ultimo que deseaba, aun así era mas fuerte sus ansias de marchase y olvidarlo."

"- ¿Alguien como yo, podría explicar eso – le preguntó sin inmutarse y poniendo nerviosa a la joven, nerviosismo que no pasó desapercibido por él."

En un descuido, apartó la hoja que la joven portaba sin dejarle un escape para que ella no se moviese de ese lugar.

"- ¿Todo es por este contrato? – Ren le miró inquisitivamente - ¿quiere hacerme perder los estribos para que rompa con esto?."

"- Si así fuera no veo el problema."

"- Así que ha encontrado una pequeña hendidura en el contrato – sonrió cerrando sus ojos y doblando la hoja mientras la depositaba en uno de sus bolsillos - ¿quiere que le deje ir cuando sé que ha descubierto una hendidura en un contrato que era casi perfecto?."

Tamao tragó saliva, aquel hombre estaba exagerado, ella no lo consideraba perfecto aunque ciertamente se le dificultó interpretar ciertas cosas.

Ren dejó de apoyar su mano en la pared y tomó un cigarrillo nuevamente entre sus dedos justo antes de colocarlo en la comisura de sus labios.

La joven pudo percibir que él no la notaba enserio; retiró con brusquedad aquel cigarrillo de entre las manos de su superior y ella misma se encargó de pisotearlo.

Ciertamente estaba un poco asustada, pero debía llevar las cosas enserio.

El hombre se sorprendió por aquella actitud haciéndole negar con su cabeza para luego acorralarla nuevamente en la pared.

"- Si intenta hacerme perder la paciencia créame que no lo logrará tan fácilmente, en cuanto a dejarla ir lamento decirle que con desafiarme no lo logrará. – se acercó a ella hasta susurrarle aquello al oído – y sobre esta su nueva etapa déjeme decirle que no le queda en lo absoluto y ni siquiera sabe como fingirla."

Tamao intentó defenderse pero las palabras se ahogaron en su garganta, ahora él la retenía por simple capricho.

Ren tomó la barbilla de la joven haciendo que esta le observara sin escape alguno.

"- ¿A estado llorando? – preguntó con mas seriedad haciendo que la joven ablandara mas su semblante."

El joven de ojos dorados solo logró suspirar al mirar aquel semblante que solía ver en ella, mas no la culpaba por su actitud que pensándolo mejor solo logró divertirlo por un momento.

Sus ojos miraron el contorno del rostro de la joven pero se detuvieron en los labios de esta.

Se maldecía por desear a esa mujer, si, debía admitirlo, sin embargo sabía que quería apartarse y no mostrar algún indicio de interés que lo comprometiese como algo mas.

Se acercó lo suficiente hasta rozar levemente sus labios, sin siquiera cerrar sus ojos pudo apreciar como la joven estaba avergonzada con el hecho mientras poco a poco esta cerraba sus ojos.

¿Tan mal acostumbrada estaba que pensaba que él la besaría, no la culpaba, es justo lo que iba hacer pero su cabeza se metió en aquel hecho.

Sentía una tremenda calidez cuando la tocaba que la relacionaban con estúpidos sueños que no le abandonaban pero que se hicieron menos constantes luego de todo aquel ajetreo.

¿Él diciendo un " te amo", de verdad eran fantasías que no estaba dispuesto a hacer realidad.

Se separó dejándole camino libre mientras sus manos se dirigían a sus bolsillos.

"- Usted no se va de este lugar hasta que yo esté de acuerdo – exclamó hostil girándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta – ah firmado un contrato, mas vale lo cumpla."

La joven aun estaba embelesada pero rápidamente volvió a la realidad con aquellas palabras.

"- Pu-pues puedo hacer que este contrato se anule – decidió retarle nuevamente aunque no evitando que el contacto anterior le recordase que amaba a ese hombre tan terco."

"- Tiene que hacer algo muy bueno si así lo desea, y por cierto... – Dijo seriamente aunque una sonrisa irónica apareció nuevamente en su rostro – Si me llamará sin formalidades le sugeriría que lo hiciese cuando no estuvieran mas espectadores."

"- Aquí no hay nadie mas que nosotros – Respondió algo extrañada por sus palabras."

"- Muy bien Tamao, parece que has entendido mi punto – salió cerrando la puerta tras de sí."

Le había llamado por su nombre haciéndola feliz, no podía evitarlo sin embargo todo era demasiado tonto.

Él ni siquiera sabía que existía (por lo menos eso pensaba ella) de no ser porque ella le dijo todo lo que sentía tan abiertamente, aun le causaba vergüenza y ahora por retarle terminó haciendo que él la nombrase después de tanto tiempo.

Nuevamente volvió a la realidad, tendría que hacer que ese hombre rompiese el contrato pero ¿de verdad quería irse?.

Mordió levemente su labio inferior respondiendo a eso solamente recordando aquel leve contacto.

Pero esta vez no haría lo que él quisiera, esta vez tendría que oponerse.

_**O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)**_

Ciertamente jamás hubiese imagino que aquello le esperase en su oficina.

Debía admitir que fue un momento que calmó todo la tensión en su cuerpo gracias a las extrañas mentiras de su asistente.

Sonrió, no sabía si ella se comportaba como una niña o como una mujer desesperada por librarse de él; admitía que era la primera vez que le decían tales cosas y escucharlas precisamente de ella fue aun mas extraño, pero ciertamente era algo que no estaba dispuesto a tolerar.

Por alguna razón esa mujer le atrajo por sumisa, tímida y bondadosa pero en esta ocasión al mirar una faceta extraña en ella solo logró que la deseara aun mas.

"- Me estoy volviendo loco – murmuró con frustración al saber que esa mujer no era su tipo sin embargo admitía que la deseaba."

Ahí se encontraba aquel problema. Talvez lo mejor sería dejarla ir pero ¿por qué no era capaz de aceptar la idea? ¿era el contrato?.

¿Acaso era tan cínico que deseaba primero tenerla para luego dejarla ir, no, sus principios estaban muy bien fundamentados, si bien buscaba diversión con el sexo opuesto, no significaba que se hubiese ligado a alguien después de lo que había sucedido con Kein.

Todo era por simple pasatiempo aunque él no lo notase como diversión.

"- ¡Ren! – Llamó por ultima vez aquella mujer desde uno de los pasillos – debes apresurarte, ellos ya están aquí – le murmuró."

"- Si... – respondió sin dejar de observarla."

"- ¿Qué ocurre contigo? – preguntó acercándose y tocando su mejilla, mas bien el movimiento fue por inercia."

"- Nada importante – exclamó tomando la mano que Kein había puesto en su mejilla apartándola lentamente.

Se miraron por algunos segundos hasta que Tao rompió el contacto.

"- lamento llegar tarde – exclamó entrando completamente al ver como todos le observaban incluso Nickrom quien ya estaba en uno de los sitios, justo al frente."

"- Solo han sido diez minutos , en realidad sabemos que estas ocupado – tomó la palabra Kein quien hizo que los demás hombres asintiesen."

"- Es de mal gusto que una mujer ponga una excusa por ti – le murmuró a sabiendas que Tao se acercaba."

"- Por lo menos no le he pagado para que haga eso – respondió con desafío a Nickrom."

"- Es mejor que empiezas – esta vez el joven levantó el tono de su voz para que los de mas le escuchasen."

Ren sonrió triunfante al saber que esta vez había ganado la ronda con ese sujeto y comenzó con aquellas indicaciones que esperaba, los demás tomaran en cuenta.

_**O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)**_

Salió de la oficina, estaba totalmente hastiada de esperar a que él volviese, pero ¿por qué tenía que obedecerlo, se supone que estaba molesta, además él no se lo había pedido de una manera muy diplomática.

Le extraño no encontrarlo en ningún lado e incluso cuando fue a la oficina de Shintani, esta estaba vacía.

Por cierta vergüenza decidió no acercarse a la oficina de la representante de los Asakura, por lo tanto decidió salir un momento del edificio.

Intentaba salir del pasillo cuando notó que de una de las puertas en otro extremo Kein salía de ahí mientras suspiraba con cierto alivio.

"- ¿Señorita? – preguntó la pelirosada haciendo que la mujer cerrara sus ojos y le saludase inclinándose - ¿ocurre algo?."

"- Solo estamos terminando ciertas cosas."

"- ¿Estamos? – preguntó sorprendida – ¿él joven Tao está ahí?."

"- Así es, le sugiero lo deje, está ocupado con este trabajo que de seguro usted no es capaz de comprender al salir sin medir el horario – le reprendió con cierta severidad."

"- Pero... yo no.."

"- No se a que horas regresó pero si solo estamos nosotros creo que es mas comprensible que podemos con esto."

Tamao entristeció y presionó los puños contra su pecho.

"- Así que si es tan amable... – intentó decir algo mas pero la joven se dirigió a la puerta del salón sin mas habladuría – espere ¿qué hace?."

Tamao sabía que si él no le avisaba significaba que ya no era necesaria; para terminar con eso solo debería hacer algo para hacerlo estallar, algo por el cual él tendría que despedirla.

Abrió la puerta del salón mientras cerraba sus ojos con fuerza.

"- ¡¡Usted joven Tao es un tonto, ni siquiera pudo avi...! – gritó aquello abriendo poco a poco sus ojos sorprendiéndose al notar como todos los sujetos le miraban extrañados mientras que el mencionado por ella solamente alzó una ceja debido a la interrupción."

Pudo sentir como la sangre se agolpaba en su rostro sintiéndolo arder. Cuando había hablado con Kein, Interpretó que solo estaban los representantes y no todas aquellas personas.

Se inclinó una vez tratando de excusarse sin decir palabra alguna y cerró la puerta con rapidez.

"- ¡¿Pero que hace! – preguntó Kein sorprendida y mirando a la joven, esta volvió a un semblante mucho mas sumiso como era natural."

"- Lo siento mucho, lo siento mucho... –repetía mientras se dirigía a los escalones para salir del edificio."

No se detuvo ni aunque aquella mujer le llamaba, caminaba tratando de mostrarse tranquila; por aquella extraña actitud había cometido un error.

Algo que incluso a ella le sorprendió.

Salió siendo observada por algunas personas de la construcción quienes le saludaron cordialmente mientras ella les sonreía fingidamente debido a todo lo que había pasado.

Se alejó lo suficiente hasta quedar algunos metros alejada mientras se apoyaba en el tronco de un árbol que de seguro derrumbarían para construir algo mas.

Llevó las manos a su rostro, ¿por qué se comportaba como una chiquilla avergonzaba, porque así era como se sentía en esos momentos.

"- Esto... no funciona – murmuró cabizbaja, incluso por huir de esa manera era una chiquilla."

"- Claro que no funciona – exclamó acercándose y haciendo sonrojar aun mas a Tamao cuando le miró de reojo –¿Debió guardar un poco de reserva no cree? – se cruzó de brazos al estar cerca, deteniendo así su paso."

"- Y-yo... – estaba tan nerviosa y sumamente avergonzada – pensé... que estaba en una reunión – murmuró cabizbaja."

"- Ah, hasta ahora pudo darse cuenta que estaba en una reunión...- afirmó Ren sin dejar de observarle con seriedad."

"- Yo... no sabía... – intentó decir algún pretexto pero sabía que era inútil."

"- ¿Tanto es su deseo por abandonar este sitio? – preguntó presionando con cierta fuerza sus puños."

Ahora él había decidido llevar enserio la conversación y ella debía responder afirmativamente. Esta vez estaba segura que él la dejaría ir, pero... sintió un pequeño vació en su pecho que la obligó a callar.

"- ¿Se quedará sin habla después de todo esto? – preguntó con gravedad."

"- ¿Por qué no siguió en la junta? – preguntó cambiando drásticamente, ahora ella deseaba evadir el tema."

Ren le miró en silencio por varios segundos, luego de eso comenzó a responder.

"- Dejé a Shintani a cargo, supongo que también la representante de los Asakura le echaría una mano – recordó que se le dificultó ir tras su asistente gracias a las preguntas insistentes de aquella mujer."

Tamao presionaba ambas manos con cierta fuerza, una contra la otra, pronto solo atinó hacer una reverencia.

"- Siento mucho haber..."

"- Aun no responde – le interrumpió acercándose un poco mas."

La joven no hizo mas que desviar su mirada, sorprendiéndose así cuando sintió como su superior se acercaba hasta tomar su barbilla obligándole a mirarlo.

"- ¿Qué ocurre ahora? – preguntó él intentando no sonreír ante el nerviosismo de la joven por su cercanía."

Tamao cerró fuertemente sus ojos y luego negó lentamente, apenándose por aquello.

"- Perfecto – exclamó con frigidez acercando el cuerpo de ella al tomarla por la cintura – porque no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir sin terminar ese contrato."

Sorprendiéndose por aquellas palabras y sintiendo un escalofrió por el susurro cerca de su oído decidió dejar descansar su cabeza en el hombro de aquel joven.

¿Abrazados, no sabía si nombrarlo de aquella manera pero eso era lo que parecía. Estaba tan cansada que lo único que deseaba era quedarse así un poco mas tratando de no hacerse ilusiones debido a que aquel hombre no parecía rechazarla o negarse a eso.

"- ¡¿Qué ocurre aquí! – se escuchó una voz acercándose y haciendo que la joven se separase rápidamente notando como su jefe no parecía inmutarse ante lo que había ocurrido con anterioridad."

Ren giró y pudo observar al joven de cabellos dorados.

"- Oh es usted – exclamó el recién llegado al reconocer el rostro de Tao – lo siento, no sabía que estaba ocupado – pudo observar a la joven quien se sonrojaba por el comentario – me temo que si los enamorados desean un momento a solas debería ser en otro lado."

Tamao observó el rostro sonriente de aquel joven, algo que se notaba ciertamente familiar, demasiado.

Ren por su parte colocó una mano en su bolsillo y cerró sus ojos con cierto cansancio.

"- Tomaré en cuenta su consejo – respondió haciendo que Tamao se apenara al saber que su jefe no estaba negando aquello."

"- Por cierto – Ren tomó nuevamente la palabra – Ella es la señorita Tamamura, la representante de mi compañía."

"- ¿Tamamura? – preguntó extrañado el joven al observar con mas detenimiento a la mencionada."

"- Y él... – Tao se dirigió a la joven – es el señor Hayato, que si no mal recuerdo debería haber estado en la reunión."

El hombre sonrió con naturalidad haciendo que Tamao le mirase con extrañeza.

"- ¿Es usted el nuevo encargado?."

"- Si, así es – le sonrió con elegancia – soy Daimon Hayato."

Se paralizó al escuchar todo su nombre, pensaba que debía ser una broma, que talvez debía ser alguien con el mismo nombre pero ahora podía cerciorarse que era él, precisamente ese hombre.

Sintió como su cara tomaba un poco de calor. Trató de tranquilizarse, pensó que talvez se trataría de otra persona, pero habían facciones que le delataban.

Ren le observó de reojo y aclaró su garganta con la intención de interrumpir.

"- Si nos disculpa – se dirigió a Hayato – debemos seguir con nuestros asuntos."

"- ah, si claro – exclamó el sujeto dejando de ver a la mujer que actuó de una forma extraña al verle."

"- ¿Nos vamos? – Preguntó a su asistente que asentía sin responder."

Caminaron en silencio de nuevo al interior del edificio. Tamao solo podía pensar en lo vergonzoso que sería si ese hombre le reconocía pero... era ella quien deseaba hablar con él y debía ser en privado.

La pregunta era ¿sería eso posible, pudo observar de reojo a su superior quien ya la observaba de igual manera lo cual la hizo sonrojarse y volver a desviar su mirada.

¿su jefe se atrevería a preguntar, lo dudaba mucho, Ren era un hombre bastante reservado pero también muy astuto aunque se sorprendió que actuase de una manera extraña por su salida con Shintani.

"- ¿Por qué actuó así frente a ese sujeto?."

Tamao se sorprendió ante aquella pregunta que exigía una respuesta rápida. ¡de verdad él se atrevía a preguntar!

Claro que no le diría, por su puesto que no le diría.

"- No es nada importante... solo estoy algo cansada – Dijo queriendo alejarse pero Tao la tomó del brazo."

"- Mas vale que no implique algo mas – respondió frunciendo el entrecejo."

"- No debe temer, no es algo relacionado con la empresa – respondió soltándose rápidamente del agarre – es mejor que usted vuelva a la junta – exclamó respetuosamente antes de irse."

Molesto, sacó un cigarrillo. Últimamente fumaba demasiado y era cuando no obtenía algo y esa mujer estaba logrando que sus deseos se frustraran.

¿se molestó por no recibir mas explicación, él no tenía derecho a eso pero aun así le enfureció.

Se maldijo una y otra vez dirigiéndose a la reunión nuevamente, debía estar apartado de todo. Sabía que no sería la primera ni ultima vez que se enfurecía, todo por esa mujer.

Sonrió con cansancio al saber que aquellos actos le sacaban de quicio con facilidad. Ella lo había logrado sin proponérselo por esta vez.

_**CONTINUARA:**_

_**O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)**_

_**N/a: hola pues... si debo decir que es un milagro el que actualice pero cuando tengo tiempo (y la hueva no daña) intento terminar esto.**_

_**Debo decir que tardaré para el otro cap pero en sí, agradezco a todo aquel que lee esta cosa.**_

_**También doy gracias a quienes me mandan sus comentarios:**_

_**-Haine Asakura**_

_**-belzer**_

_**-himeno asakura**_

_**-palin monuet**_

_**-eli kyoyama : por la idea la tomaré en cuenta**_

_**-mariale**_

_**-dokuro chan **_

_**-sakura waters**_

_**-Akira tokugawa**_

_**-andrea nefisto**_

_**-mayi**_

_**-Hanna li asakura **_

_**-Hibari usui**_

_**-chini chan **_

_**-Kishuu arashi : me alegra que te empieza a gustar la parejaaa**_

_**Y si, aviso que este fic contendrá lemon (que alguien se ofreció hacérmelo puesto que escribir cosas así da algo de pena para mi) pero avisaré para que los que lo deseen lo lean y los que no pues no.**_

_**La verdad quisiera que a todo aquel que le guste esta pareja se anime a escribir de ellos (en serioo quiero leer mas de ellos T.T) espero que alguien mas tome en cuenta mi petición desesperada hehehe**_

_**Viva la huevaa!**_


	18. Mi propuesta es

_**O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)**_

La razón y el corazón 

_Cáp.18: Mi propuesta es..._

Kein observó de lejos como Tao se acercaba. Le sorprendió el rostro de este, parecía distraído pero al mismo tiempo un poco frustrado. 

"- ¿Es por esta reunión? – se preguntó a sí misma no evitando cierta preocupación por su estado. - ¿Ren? – Le llamó pero no recibió respuesta lo cual hizo que se enfadara - ¡Ren, debes apresurarte, ellos ya están aquí."

Si, debía admitir que para acercarse a él debía intervenir los negocios. Se maldecía por haberse enamorado de un insensible como lo era aquel hombre, pero se maldecía aun mas el no haber impedido que él ahora la detestase. Aun se culpaba de ello.

"- Si... – respondió Ren sin dejar de observarla."

Por un segundo se estremeció al relacionar aquella mirada con algunas en el pasado.

"- ¿Qué ocurre contigo? – preguntó acercándose y tocando su mejilla, mas bien el movimiento fue por inercia."

"- Nada importante – respondió tomando la mano que Kein había puesto en su mejilla apartándola lentamente.

Aquel contacto solo la hizo recordar porque ese sujeto le odiaba, lo cual admitía que era doloroso. Aun así permanecieron en un contacto visual muy prolongado logrando que en la mujer se formase un rubor notable. Al sentir su cara tibia no hizo mas que avergonzarse aun mas al comportarse como una niñata.

Pero aquello concluyó cuando el mismo Tao rompió el contacto y se alejó hasta llegar a la sala.

La joven le acompañó tratando de calmar aquellas sensaciones que estaba muy segura del porque se despertaban siempre que ese hombre se acercaba.

"- lamento llegar tarde – le escuchó decir a Ren mientras todos los presentes le observaban obligándola hacer algo."

"- Solo han sido diez minutos , en realidad sabemos que estas ocupado – tomó la palabra Kein quien hizo que los demás hombres asintiesen."

Luego de sus palabras, pudo sentir como el ambiente se tensaba producto de los argumentos de Nichrom y las respuestas de Ren, gracias a eso lo único que pudo hacer fue esperar cierto tiempo hasta lograr salir de la sala.

Disculpándose, salió cerrando la puerta de tras de sí suspirando con cierto alivio.

"- ¿Señorita?"

Aquella voz inconfundible la hizo mirar a su lado y asegurarse que efectivamente era la asistente de Tao. Le saludó cerrando sus ojos e inclinándose.

"- ¿ocurre algo?- volvió a preguntar la joven de cabellos rosas."

"- Solo estamos terminando ciertas cosas.- logró responder mientras le miraba de forma inquisitiva."

"- ¿Estamos? – preguntó sorprendida Tamao – ¿él joven Tao está ahí?."

Kein pudo sentir como de pronto se molestaba por el interés de aquella joven. No le odiaba pero sin embargo no podía dejar de sentir aquella incomodidad sabiendo que ella sentía algo bastante notorio por aquel joven.

"- Así es, le sugiero lo deje, está ocupado con este trabajo que de seguro usted no es capaz de comprender al salir sin medir el horario – le reprendió con cierta severidad."

"- Pero... yo no.."

"- No se cuando regresó pero si solo estamos nosotros creo que es mas comprensible que podemos con esto."

Kein no le perdió de vista cuando de pronto aquella joven entristeció, aun así solo deseaba que se alejara de él.

"- Así que si es tan amable... – intentó decir algo mas pero la joven se dirigió a la puerta del salón sin mas habladuría, con un semblante poco amistoso – espere ¿qué hace?."

Pudo escuchar de pronto como la joven asistente armaba el secándolo haciendo que los demás le observaran.

Fijó su vista en Ren quien miraba con cierta sorpresa la escena.

"- ¡¿Pero que hace! – preguntó Kein sorprendida y mirando a la joven, esta volvió a un semblante mucho mas sumiso como era natural."

"- Lo siento mucho, lo siento mucho... –repetía mientras se dirigía a los escalones para salir del edificio."

"- Espere! – llamó la joven de cabellos verdes pero aquello no sirvió de nada. se sorprendió de la actitud de aquella joven tan tímida pero por la expresión en el rostro de ella tal parecía que no se había percatado de la reunión del peliviolaceo."

Se quedó observando hasta que la perdió de vista.

"- ¿a dónde ha ido? – preguntó en voz dura Tao quien había salido del salón mientras miraba hacia ambos lados.."

"- ¿Qué? – preguntó Kein sorprendida."

"- ¿Por qué lugar se marchó? – le miró con mas dureza, nuevamente con aquella mirada de resentimiento."

"- Búscala por ti mismo – desvió su mirada tratando de esconder el desagrado que le causaba aquello."

"- Dentro está Shintani, supongo no lo hará bien el solo.- respondió frió."

Kein se giró para no mirarle de frente.

"- ¿Qué quieres que haga?."

"- Como eres una representante supongo que deberías estar dentro – oyó la respuesta pero no quería girarse ya que podía sentir aquella fuerte mirada sobre ella."

Presionó con fuerza sus puños hasta dejarlos relajarse.

"- Creo... que salió del edificio – logró responder – ella salió del edificio."

"- Bien – respondió Tao como si nada y le sintió alejarse."

Por primera vez pudo sentir temor, y era el temor a que una persona retraída e introvertida pudiera tener mas terreno que ella misma en cuanto a la persona que deseaba recuperar

_**O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)**_

Se acercó hasta donde se llevaba acabo dicha reunión.

"- Muy tarde .- se escuchó la voz de Nichrom cuando lo vio entrar- hemos concluido hace cinco minutos."

El peliviolaceo pareció suspirar mientras le acompañaba una expresión molesta.

"- ¿Qué mas podrías esperar al abandonar sorpresivamente la junta? – preguntó Kein en tono sarcástico mientras tomaba ciertos papeles y salía rápidamente sin esperar una respuesta de Tao."

Nichrom pudo percatarse que tanto Kein como Ren encontraron sus miradas por un segundo para luego pasar cada quien a su lado como si nada pasara.

Sin decir alguna palabra, Ren decidió ordenar sus cosas para retirarse de igual manera.

"-¿ pruebas con dos ? – preguntó mientras una sonrisa adornaba el apuesto rostro del hombre con un brillo especial en sus ojos."

Ren no estaba de humor para iniciar una pelea, solamente le envió una mirada asesina sin saber con exactitud a que se refería ese sujeto.

"- ¿Cuánto tardaste en controlar a tu asistente? – preguntó sin dejar de sonreír."

"- En muy poco tiempo – respondió mientras le sonreía con maldad. No se dejaría ganar."

"- Para ti este es un juego – exclamó Nichrom en tono despreocupado – pero este juego acabará mal para ti y no solo me refiero al problema con tu asistente."

"- Explícate – exigió el chico de cabellos violáceos mientras mostraba mas frigidez."

"- Me refiero a tu estrategia para este proyecto ¿no has pensado en tu posible fracaso?."

"- No, si se trata de mis planes – respondió volviendo su vista hacia los papeles que recogía."

"- ¿Te gustaría tener la parte que mi padre a puesto para este proyecto? – le sonrió con astucia haciendo que Tao le observara de reojo con mas interés.

_**O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)**_

Estaba realmente inquieta. Decidió concentrarse en su trabajo mientras le esperaba.

Se preguntaba una y otra vez mentalmente si su jefe le interrogaría sobre el arquitecto.

La sola idea de explicarle su problema la avergonzaba y la idea de presentarse frente a ese susodicho arquitecto la aterraba, sin embargo debía hablar con él.

En aquellos momentos solo le preocupaba su superior. Debía decir alguna mentira.

"- Sería tonto mentir solo por esto... – se murmuró a si misma mientras suspiraba en signo de derrota pero aunque fuese tonto ella podía sentir que se avergonzaba en decirlo – A-además... ¿por qué debo decirle? -

Aquello era mas que cierto, ella no tenía porque hablar de mas sobre su vida.

"- Pero... siempre termino haciéndolo – se dijo al fin"

Negó con su cabeza mirando su reloj de pulsera. Su superior ya había tardado mas de media hora desde que había vuelto a la reunión.

Inhaló y exhaló tratando de calmarse y seguir con su trabajo mas el ruido de la puerta de la oficina abrirse de forma violenta hizo que instantáneamente se colocase de pie.

Cuando reaccionó ante el susto que le había causado, pudo mirar como su jefe entraba y cerraba con cierta calma para luego observar por un segundo la puerta de madera.

"- Estúpido... – murmuró sonriendo con ironía mientras sacudía un poco su mano y la presionaba un poco."

Tamao no se atrevió a preguntar hasta que Tao giró y pudo observar como sangre salía de la comisura de sus labios.

"- ¿Q-que ha pasado? – preguntó ya un poco mas alarmada al darse cuenta también que estaba un poco desarreglado."

El joven no le prestó atención pasando de largo a su lado y encogiéndose de hombros hasta llegar a uno de los asientos en el escritorio y arrojando los papeles que traía consigo.

"- ¡joven! – le volvió a llamar Tamao pidiendo alguna explicación."

"- No es nada – respondió reclinándose en su silla de muy mala gana y limpiando la comisura de sus labios, lo hizo con un dedo."

Rápidamente la joven se acercó a su bolso para sacar de él un pañuelo y ofrecérselo.

Tao la miró de reojo por varios segundos para luego tomar lo que ella le ofrecía.

Ella intentó decir algo mas pero Ren le interrumpió.

"- Terminemos con esto – volvió a entregarle aquel pañuelo – creó que ya lo he estropeado – miró la mancha de sangre.

"- No se preocupe por ello – le miró con mas intensidad - ¿esta bien?."

"- Solo arreglaba algunos asuntos pendientes con el señor Shintani- respondió al fin a sabiendas que su asistente no se rendiría hasta saber porque llegaba en ese estado."

Tamao palideció un poco al entender.

"- ¡¿Cómo esta el joven Shintani! – Preguntó mas alarmada haciendo que Ren frunciese el entrecejo."

"- ¿Por qué no va a verlo y se cerciora? – preguntó sarcásticamente haciendo que la joven inclinase su cabeza al notar su mal humor."

"- Bu-bueno es que... usted y él..."

"- No se acerque a ese sujeto – Dijo de una sola vez mientras arreglaba su traje de forma monótona."

"- Pero..."

"- No sabes como tratar a los acechadores – su tono era seco"

"- Él ha intentado enmendar..."

"- ¿Enmendar? – repitió mientras reía por lo bajo de una forma arrogante – ¿invitándote a salir y poniéndote casi ebria?."

La joven desvió su mirada.

"- Yo puedo estar con quien desee – no supo cuando escaparon aquellas palabras pero las dijo en un tono bajo aunque no lo suficiente."

Pudo sentir como su jefe se ponía rápidamente de pie. Sintió un poco de temblor pero decidió no mirarlo.

"- Ya lo he advertido – Respondió con simpleza – con su poca experiencia..."

"- ¡ya no diga mas eso! – exclamó elevando un poco el tono de su voz. Se avergonzaba que ese sujeto le humillase diciendo aquellas palabras – Usted no sabe..."

"- ¿Qué si no lo sé? – Respondió haciendo que la pelirosa levantase su mirar para luego sonrojarse y desviarla. Ese hombre aunque fuese arrogante o altanero siempre lograba cautivarla lo cual la atemorizaba."

Ren, quien a veces le fastidiaba aquella forma de actuar por parte de la joven debía admitir que sentía cierto placer el intimidarla en algunas ocasiones.

Su único problema es que aquellos juegos siempre se volvían peligrosos para él mismo.

"- Podría probárselo pero temo que salga llorando esta vez – exclamó en tono seco – así que mas vale mantenga una distancia con ese sujeto ¿acaso no obedece cuando se le avisa de un peligro?."

"- La señorita Kein... me dijo lo mismo... pero no sé si..."

"- ¿Qué ella te ha dicho lo mismo? – repitió claramente sorprendido haciendo que la pelirosa le mirase con mas cautela."

"- Si, así... es..."

Ren frunció el entrecejo aun mas y permaneció pensativo por algunos segundos aunque la voz de su asistente lo hizo despertar.

"- Ella piensa como usted... – le dijo en un tono mas dulce creyendo que la situación se calmaría pero no contaba con que Tao le envió una mirada en la cual expresaba claro desagrado – Pe-perdón... ¿dije algo...?"

"- Usted dice demasiado – se adelantó en responder Ren quien claramente estaba de peor humor."

"- Lo siento... es solo que... – inclinó su cabeza tratando de disculparse."

"- Por qué no me dice mejor ¿quién es en realidad aquel arquitecto?."

Tamao le miró incrédula aunque su cara rápidamente se tornó firme.

"- Se supone que Trabaja para nosotros..."

"- Usted sabe bien a lo que me refiero – le interrumpió como era su costumbre."

"- No sé de que esta hablando – decidió dirigirse hacia el escritorio para tomar algunas cosas."

Ren observó sus movimientos durante poco tiempo, luego de eso cambió su actitud, solo llamándola o dirigiéndose a ella cuando fuese estrictamente necesario.

Tamao por su parte llegaba a un punto en que la incomodidad era el principal pensamiento, ni siquiera podía concentrarse en lo que hacía cada vez que dirigía su mirada a su jefe.

Mas las horas transcurrieron y con eso el día pronto acabaría.

Suspiró aliviada pero la voz de el hombre a su lado llamó su atención.

"- Puede retirarse."

"- ¿Disculpe?."

"- ¿Acaso no me ha escuchado? – preguntó con frigidez."

"- S-si pero... se supone que.."

" Ya puede retirarse – repitió sin querer mantener aquella conversación haciendo que la joven solo accediese mientras asentía con su cabeza."

Tomó sus cosas y se retiró en silencio sabiendo que la mirada de su superior estaba sobre ella analizando todo lo que hacia.

Cerró lentamente la puerta detrás de sí sintiéndose aliviada de salir de un sitio en el cual el ambiente se tensaba aun más.

Caminó por los pasillos rápidamente bajando los escalones dispuesta a irse cuando recordó un pequeño detalle. No estaba segura si debía irse en el transporte directamente al hotel o esperar a los demás.

Aunque había apresurado el paso hacia las escaleras decidió subirlas nuevamente y regresar para esclarecer aquella duda.

Caminó lentamente temiendo que su jefe se enfadase aun mas. Pasó junto a la oficina de Shintani haciendo que observase la puerta a medio cerrar.

Pudo divisar como Shintani hablaba por su teléfono móvil.

"- ¡Es suficiente! – gritó Nichrom."

Él quedó en silencio esperando que de la otra línea se le respondiese. Giró su rostro molesto para luego percatarse de la joven desde afuera.

Tamao se sonrojó de inmediato, mas bien se había detenido para cerciorarse que su jefe no le había matado a golpes sin contar que la puerta estaba lo suficientemente abierta. No quería parecer una entrometida.

"- Discúlpeme por favor – Dijo rápidamente queriendo seguir con su camino aunque la voz de aquel joven la detuvo."

"- ¿Me permitiría unos minutos? – le preguntó demasiado cortés – Te llamaré luego – respondió al final en su móvil apagando este."

La joven entró a la oficina con cierto nerviosismo . El sujeto parecía estar en buen estado pero se podía notar como su rostro había recibido un fuerte golpe.

"- El joven Tao es muy violento – pensó preocupada al mirar a Shintani aunque no podía evitar cierto alivio al ver que Ren no estaba en peores condiciones."

"- ¿Ren ha hablado con usted? – preguntó directamente."

"- ¿So-sobre que exactamente? – preguntó intimidada al ver que Nichrom cerraba la puerta asegurándola."

"- ¿Sabía que toda esta inversión esta a punto de colapsar?."

Al escucharlo, Tamao no pudo evitar ponerse pálida por la noticia.

"- ¿E-esta seguro? – preguntó tratando de verificar aquello. Si eso era correcto su jefe estaría en problemas."

"- No quiere decirlo, pero le he descubierto – se encogió de hombros – Aunque quise darle una oportunidad entregándole mi parte parece que se rehusó."

"- ¿Por qué le entregaría su parte? – preguntó sin entender."

"- Porque solo estoy aquí para superarlo y no exactamente para recibir los beneficios de este sitio – respondió con franqueza sorprendiéndola, aun así era demasiado extraño – este será otro fracaso para los Tao."

"- Pe-pero... no puede ser - su pensamiento la llevó a imaginar porque su superior estaba tan molesto. De seguro Shintani debió haberle ofrecido ayuda y él la rechazó, aunque eso no explicaba porque quería que ella se alejase de Shintani."

"- Aun así estoy cansado de todo esto – metió las mano en su bolsillo sonriendo interiormente por sus planes – He decidido cederle mi parte para ayudar a esta estúpida compañía."

"- ¿Por qué? – preguntó ella sin entenderle aun."

"- Podríamos llamarlo lastima – le sonrió."

Tamao le sonrió con mas tranquilidad. Su jefe debía estar equivocado, Shintani era alguien muy bondadoso.

"- Eso... es un alivio... no sabía que el joven tuviese tantos problemas y... – le miró con calma – es usted alguien muy bondadoso – exclamó no quedándose solo con ese pensamiento."

"- Aun así... solo deseo una cosa – le miró con seriedad acercándose – Quiero que trabaje para mi."

La joven se paralizó ante aquella petición. Estaba estupefacta, aun así solo atinó a repetir sus palabras.

"- Trabajar... ¿ para usted?."

"- Un contrato – le pidió mostrándole seriedad – He estado hablando últimamente con mi padre me ha pedido contraer matrimonio pronto."

La joven se sonrojó ante sus palabras.

"- ¿E-eso... no le pone de buen humor? – sabía que su pregunta era tonta pero temía a donde podía llevar aquella conversación."

"- Solo necesito que finja ser algo por algún tiempo."

Tamao estaba atando todos los cabos sorprendiéndose por su petición.

"- ¿De-desea que yo...yo...? "

"- Si, - respondió con calma – solo quiero que finja un compromiso."

Ella no pudo avergonzarse mas, estaba segura, jamás alguien le había pedido tal cosa, simplemente era demasiado.

"- Se-señor... ¿esta usted bien? – se atrevió a preguntar – Se da cuenta de que yo... yo no soy..."

"- Solo es una mentira – le reiteró sabiendo que la joven mordería el anzuelo – será por un tiempo, solo será para dejar esta tontería del proyecto y ayudar a ese idiota de Tao sin que se dé cuenta."

"- Pe-pero... es que yo... ."

"- Si, lo sé, no fingiría un compromiso solo para ayudar a su jefe ¿ no es así ?."

"- Yo... – inclinó su cabeza ¿estaría dispuesta hacer semejante cosa por alguien que era indiferente con ella?."

"- Solo mírelo como un trabajo – le aseguró – empezará como tal, fingiendo ser mi asistente para luego llegar a ese punto."

"- No estoy muy segura que..."

"- Ayudará a su empleo y al mismo tiempo no perderá nada – le sonrió como si la petición fuese algo común."

¿No perdería algo, trataba de cuidar el empleo actual no solo por su retribución, también era por aquel hombre que era su jefe, aunque a veces no la notaba podía llegar a ser un desvelo en sus noches al pensar solamente en él.

Ahora se le ofrecía una barbaridad. ¿cómo podría aceptarlo?.

"- Le dejaré pensarlo – le sonrió tomando una de sus manos y presionarla con cierta ternura algo que la hizo apenar aun mas – Pero estoy seguro que no dejaría que algo terrible sucediera con los planes de Tao."

Sonrió haciendo que ella se agitase aun mas por la idea.

Si aceptaba, ayudaría a su superior sin problemas, ella se alejaría y todo aquello terminaría.

Si todo parecía perfecto ¿por qué sentía que flaqueaba?.

_**CONTINUARA...**_

_**O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)**_

N/A: Tardé demasiado lo sé pero avancé con esta cosa asi que dentro de 3 o 4 días pongo el otro cap para avanzar y terminar el fic (que no estoy segura cuantos caps tendrá pero trataré de terminarlo eso sí).

_**Agradezco mucho los comentarios de:**_

_**Haine asakura**_

_**Mariale**_

_**Sakura waters**_

_**Mayi**_

_**Belzer**_

_**Dokuro chan**_

_**Palin **_

_**Ady**_

_**Itako 1080**_

_**Ludy**_

_**Himenoasakura**_

_**Inory.**_

_**No, no he abandonado el fic eso lo reitero, es solo que estaba en parciales (y... quería huevonear un rato.., ejem) agradezco a todo aquel que lo lea (y le encante la pareja) y... creo que con esto me despido.**_

PROXIMO CAP:

" _**La respuesta es un sí"**_


	19. La respuesta es un si

La razón y el corazón 

_Cáp.19: La respuesta es un sí..._

"_Ayudará a su empleo y al mismo tiempo no perderá nada..."_

Durante su trayecto a casa no dejaba de pensar en cada oración que aquel joven había dicho aclarando así la propuesta.

Después de verse con él, decidió salir disculpándose mas de diez veces por su silencio. Él dijo que le daría tiempo, más solo era tiempo para que su sorpresa desapareciera de su rostro.

En aquel instante lo demás se había esfumado de su mente. Salió y tomó el transporte que se encargaba de llevarla nuevamente al hotel.

Al llegar a este, subió a su habitación y no se dejó ver hasta el día siguiente que cuando su rutina comenzaba ordenando algunas cosas en su actual oficina pudo escuchar los murmullos de su jefe.

"- Si, pude darme cuenta que Shintani se fue – exclamó respondiendo a la persona que le llamaba por teléfono – lo entiendo y no me importa sus intenciones mientras regrese a terminar lo suyo- colgó bruscamente."

Tamao estrujó un papel que tenía en la mano. Ese era el tiempo que Shintani se refería.

" _Le dejaré pensarlo... Pero estoy seguro que no dejaría que algo terrible sucediera con los planes de Tao"_

"- Algo terrible... – murmuró recordando la raíz de todo aquello. Miró a su jefe con cierta preocupación – Joven... – le llamó temerosa – ¿hay algún problema con sus inversiones en este proyecto?."

Preguntó de un modo tan directo que Ren le respondió con clara y franca sorpresa.

"- ¿Qué ha dicho?."

"- ¿No tiene problemas con esta inversión? – formuló nuevamente la pregunta."

El joven le miró en silencio para luego volver a sus comunes revisiones.

"- ¿Por qué no me responde? – preguntó nuevamente."

"- Porque es algo que no se hablaría con usted."

"- Yo soy la representante – afirmó sin obviar aquel semblante de mortificación."

"- Si, pero aun así no se les informa de ello – respondió suspicaz ante el repentino interés en ella. – No se preocupe, su empleo esta a salvo al igual que su ganancia y..."

"- Deje aun lado eso... – le exigió frustrada – Si no toma enserio esto puede que vuelva a fallar en todo sus planes."

Ren frunció el entrecejo. Durante la noche anterior y la mañana de esa día pudo percatarse que su asistente estaba demasiado alejada, si bien pudo tomarlo por como actuó el día anterior debía admitir que la reacción de ella era razonable, pero ahora parecía meter otros asuntos.

"- Supongo que Nichrom ha hablado de fallas – Exclamó con hostilidad."

Tamao se sorprendió y luego calló.

"- No hable cuando no sabe lo suficiente sobre una situación – seguía sentado junto al escritorio pero sin despegar la vista de aquella mujer."

"- El mismo consejo puedo entregarle... – murmuró cabizbaja mientras sentía como sus manos se ponían heladas."

Ren se puso de pie inmediatamente sujetándola de los hombros antes que ella decidiera continuar con lo que hacia.

"- ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? – preguntó con aquel tono gélido – esta pálida."

"- Na-nada – respondió desviando su mirar."

"- ¿ A que ha venido toda esta charla? – preguntó ahora refiriéndose a la conversación que ella empezó."

La joven no se atrevía a hablar sobre aquella propuesta. En primer lugar él no la aceptaría y de seguro tendría problemas con shintani.

"- ¿No tiene problemas con esta inversión? – lo dijo muy despacio, no abandonando aquello."

Ren notó aquel estado tan extraño. No perdería nada respondiendo a eso.

Decidió responder a cierta escala.

"- Si, si hay problemas con esto – lo había dicho al fin y firmemente."

Ella se sorprendió, pero no dejó que él lo notase en su rostro.

Con aquella respuesta había una razón para aceptar pero aun así quería seguir a su lado.

"- Bien... – susurró la joven separándose de aquel agarre."

Ren trató de descubrir lo que su asistente ocultaba. No comprendía muy bien sus razones.

"- No importa, faltaría menos de cincuenta y cuatro días para que su servicio a mi se termine."

Tamao volvió a sentir aquella presión en su pecho. Tenía una fantasía absurda que él la detuviese, pero él le recordaba que pronto se iría.

Se avergonzaba por sus pensamientos pero admitía que eran ciertos.

"- Si lo se... – Respondió lo cual hizo que Tao le mirase extrañado - ¿cuándo regresa el joven Shintani?."

"- Talvez mañana – respondió molesto por la pregunta."

Solamente pudo pensar en su respuesta. Si era una afirmativa podría ayudar a su superior sin que él se diese cuenta, luego se alejaría, pero si su repuesta era un "No", se quedaría esperando por los días restantes para irse al fin.

Ambas decisiones tenían el mismo fin, sin embargo en una de ellas podría ayudar a alguien.

Estaba tan concentrada que se asustó cuando Tao volvió a acercarse tomando su barbilla con firmeza y con poca delicadeza.

"- ¿Me dirá lo que sucede con usted?."

Debía admitir tristeza ante su posible ida. Eso era lo que sucedía con ella, pero solo permaneció en silencio.

Estaba asustada por su decisión ¿sería tonta? O ¿apresurada, no lo sabía con certeza pero al cargar con todo eso decidió hacer lo que el impulso la llevó.

Se aferró a él en un abrazo. Hundió su rostro en el hombro del joven mientras la idea de separarse estaba lejos de ella.

¿Qué expresión tendría él en aquellos momentos, no podía cerciorarse y tampoco deseaba averiguarlo.

Cerró sus ojos con cierta fuerza aferrándose un poco más rodeando el cuello del joven.

Pudo escuchar de él un suspiró para luego sentir como sus labios rozaban su oreja agregando algunas palabras que se encargó de susurrárselas al oído.

"- Mujer extraña..."

Su cálido aliento la hizo estremecer, pero al analizar las palabras abrió sus ojos lentamente aun aferrada a él.

Él no era un hombre delicado ni en aquellas situaciones; no supo porque en aquel momento le parecía algo gracioso.

No pensaba separarse, por lo menos aun no. Pero un sonido por parte de él la hizo estar atenta.

"- Eres solo una chiquilla, porque no has vivido lo suficiente y no tienes la experiencia adecuada... – Dijo en un tono de voz mas elevado – No sabes que no es nada apropiado sujetarse de esta manera a un hombre."

Estaba cansada emocionalmente mas decidió hablar.

"- ¿Por qué? – aquella inocente pregunta fue seguida de una risa un tanto burlona y sarcástica de su superior."

"- Porque talvez ese hombre no tiene ni un maldito pensamiento puro con tu persona."

Fue una respuesta que no se esperaba. Pudo percatarse que su agarre dejó de ser fuerte y es que se avergonzaba por lo que él había dicho.

Sintió como él tomaba sus manos y se separaba lentamente para actuar como si nada ocurriese mientras se dirigía a su escritorio.

"- Tenemos que ver a Hayato para arreglar unas cosas."

En todos los segundos que se tardó en dar la orden no se había dignado en mirarla haciendo que ella no se sintiese tan avergonzada, pero algo debía admitir; aquel extraño sentir que la embargó por algunos momentos no le fue desagradable en ningún sentido.

Sin añadir mas al asunto salieron de la pieza. Ella solo le seguía desde atrás llevando abrazada a sí misma un cuaderno de notas.

"- Jo-joven Tao – le llamó tímidamente desde atrás deteniendo el paso del susodicho."

"- ¿Ocurre algo? – preguntó mirándola desde la altura de su hombro"

"- ¿Es necesario que lleve conmigo el magnetófono?."

"- No, solo iremos a revisar, mas bien es algo rutinario – se volvió al frente – Adelántese, pasaré primero por la señorita..."

"- Si era por mi, no importa ya estoy lista – intervino Kein saliendo de entre una de las puertas en aquel corredor."

"- Sabes bien que alguien esta ausente... – afirmó Tao mirándola detenidamente."

"- Claro que si – respondió – estoy al tanto de todo."

Ren dejó escapar una sonrisa arrogante y al mismo tiempo cansada. Esa mujer no cambiaba en casi nada.

Esta le miró con desafió haciendo el momento divertido para el Tao. Mientras las pelirosa les miraba.

Se apenaba admitirlo pero aquello no le gustaba en lo absoluto.

"- Co-con permiso – trató de pasar entre ellos pero sintió como era halada de su brazo."

"- Solo hablaba con la representante de lo Asakura, usted no irá sola con el señor Hayada – respondió."

Tamao se sorprendió, no era aquella su intención pero tal parecía que su superior imaginaba otras cosas.

Ren pasó de largo junto a Kein, a ella le había sorprendido aquella forma tan posesiva para con una asistente.

"- Y-yo solo... – trató de explicar la situación pero su jefe solo optó por soltarla y seguir sin tomarle importancia"

Al notarlo calló sonrojándose.

Le siguió caminando esperando que Kein les siguiese pero tal parecía que ya no lo hacia.

Cuando llegaron por fin al apogeo de la construcción decidieron detenerse a buscar al susodicho Hayato y hablar con él.

Tamao se colocaba cada vez mas nerviosa algo que Ren pudo notar al ver como aquel hombre se acercaba.

"- Muy buenos días – saludo cortes a Tao."

"- Buenos días – respondió este en un tono no muy amigable."

Hayato no pareció notarlo ya que inmediatamente se acercó a la pelirosa con cierta suspicacia.

"- Buenos días... señorita."

Al notar como le miraba, estaba segura que le reconocería de inmediato pero sintió como un brazo pasó por su espalda hasta tomar su cintura y halarla.

Se sorprendió al notar a su lado como su jefe la tomaba de aquella manera, como si ellos fuesen...

Estaba apegada de costado a él gracias a que había decidió tomarla de la cintura sin reparar sus dedo quienes tocaban un poco su cadera. Se olvidó de Hayato en aquel instante, no dejó de mirar al sujeto que ahora la envolvía en algo que la hacia desear...

"- Solo estaba saludando – volvió a hablar Hayato al notar aquella mirada de la joven ilusionada en Tao. Rió por lo bajo ante aquello."

"- Di-disculpe – respondió sonrojándose debido a su descuido."

"- Solo he venido a recoger algunos registros – exclamó Ren."

"- Si, iré por ellos – respondió sonriendo ante la actual escena."

Al alejarse a pocos metros para retomar ciertas libretas la joven pelirosa suspiró.

"- Ahora puede decirme ¿Quien es este sujeto?."

"- E-es nuestro arquitecto... – respondió pero al sentir como su superior no dejaba de tomarla de la cintura y le miraba con molestia su nerviosismo se intensificó – É-él es..."

"- Puede ir y hablar con él – dijo de presto sorprendiendo a la joven."

"- ¿Qué ha dicho?."

"- Puede ir y hablar lo que sea que deseaba con ese sujeto."

Tamao no puedo evitar sonreír con alivió, estaba dispuesta a ir a su encuentro cuando Tao la tomó con mas fuerza deteniéndola.

"- Espero no pase a mas... – Trató de no sonar de aquella manera que involucraba extraños sentimientos llamados celos pero eso fue lo que pareció. Al notarlo él, decidió colocar las manos en su bolsillo dejando así el paso libre."

"- N-no pasará nada... – le afirmó la joven sonriendo con ternura haciendo que Tao mirase hacia otra dirección."

" ¿Qué esta esperando? – preguntó molesto."

Tamao asintió y se encaminó hacia él.

Tao le miró de reojo ¿desde cuando había sido tan posesivo con una mujer?. Desordenó sus cabellos cuando llevó una mano a la cabeza, ciertamente lo único que lo aliviaba era que gracias a la inexperiencia de su asistente, esta no podía definir que la mayoría del comportamiento cambiante de su jefe era por ella.

"- Di-disculpe – llamó la joven un poco avergonzada."

"- Aquí están – le entregó las lista a la joven mientras sonreía."

"-N-no... yo solo..."

"- ¿Necesita algo mas? – preguntó Hayato."

"- No... verá usted, yo... "

"- ¿Si?."

"- Necesito hablar con usted... –Le miró con suplica."

"- Ya lo está haciendo – respondió encogiéndose de hombros."

"- Si... pero quisiera saber... sobre algunas personas..."

"- ¿A quienes se refiere?."

"- A mis abuelos... los ancianos Tamamura..."

El sujeto le miró con clara sorpresa haciendo la tarea mas difícil para la pelirosa.

"- ¿No me ha reconocido por el apellido? – preguntó con naturalidad."

Tanta era la sorpresa del aquel joven que se reclinó sobre la pared.

"- Increíble pequeña... – murmuró con suma admiración."

Tamao se sonrojó.

"- No pensé verte... y de esta manera, has cambiado demasiado – le sonrió con franqueza – te has convertido en alguien de verdad linda."

Tamao sonrió con agrado ante su elogio pero lo hizo justo cuando ella ya ni siquiera sentía algo por él mas que amistad.

Se preguntaba porque tenía que atraerle personas que al final ni siquiera se daban cuenta de su presencia.

Debía admitirlo, aquel joven había sido la primera persona que llegó a querer demasiado, mas ninguna vez escuchó halago de él hasta este día.

"- ¿Has cambiado para impresionar a alguien en especial? – preguntó con una sonrisa burlona."

"- Si... algo así – respondió la pelirosa apenada. Al principio había querido impresionarlo a él pero ahora era a otra persona, una que de verdad era un reto."

"- Pues puede que funcioné – el joven pudo notar como su jefe les miraba de reojo y de brazos cruzados, algo que le causó gracia - ¿cómo es él?."

"- Pu-pues..."

"- Según he escuchado, nuestro jefe es un tirano, y un galante con las mujeres ¿combinación extraña no te parece? ."

La joven asintió moviendo su cabeza debido a su vergüenza.

"- Entonces debes tener cuidado – le miró con seriedad – debo admitir que esto me ha impresionado y no pensé encontrarme contigo pero... ¿por qué huiste de casa?."

"- No... no lo hice, yo solo... – inclinó su cabeza."

"- Prácticamente me crié contigo – le sonrió – eras como una hermana menor , una muy llorona por cierto – comenzó a recordar sonrojando a la pelirosa."

"- N-no comentes eso! – exclamó sonrojada."

"-Si, puede que te avergüence mas de lo normal ¿No?."

"- Y-yo solo... quiero saber como están... ellos..."

Cambió la conversación y el semblante del joven.

"- Al principio pensaron que fuiste demasiado irresponsable... pero..."

"- Necesito hablar claramente contigo – pidió la pelirosa – Espero que ahora a la salida podamos..."

"- Con gusto – le sonrió acercándose hasta besar su frente – además necesito saber ciertas cosas sobre tu relación con nuestro "amado" jefe. – exclamó al final retirándose."

Tamao se sonrojó aun mas. Su primer amor prácticamente la miraba como una hermana, que siempre sobreprotegía.

Pero ahora tendría que retomar un tema que había decidido obviar.

Suspiró mirándolo de lejos para luego girarse y entregar los informes a su jefe.

Cuando volvió junto a él, este terminaba una conversación por su teléfono móvil.

"- ¿Ocurrió algo? -. Preguntó debido a la cara de fastidio de su superior."

"- Nichrom ha vuelto – exclamó haciendo que la joven se paralizara."

"- Pe-pero... tardaría un poco mas..."

"- No se en que está pensando – exclamó furioso – por cierto ¿qué fue todo eso?."

"- ¿Disculpe? ."

"- Mas vale que Hayato no se pase de listo – murmuró comenzando a retirarse."

La joven no comprendió mucho pero le siguió el paso.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Al pasar las horas no podía dejar de pensar en que aquel sujeto volvería... ¿cómo le diría aquello a su jefe?.

No podía y mas aun, no era eso lo que quería.

Su superior estaba tomando las ultimas decisiones junto a Kein.

Ambos hablaban y se retaban con la mirada, era mas que obvio que eran profesionales en el campo mas pudo notar aquella mirada que Kein reservaba solo para el Tao.

¿qué había ocurrido con ellos ?. Si los miraba de lejos parecían el uno para el otro.

Ambos se retaban en lo mismo y terminaban casi en la misma decisión.

Aquello le entristeció haciéndola pensar que era mejor irse de ahí.

Pero en ocasiones Tao la hacia pensar que no le era indiferente, pero cambiaba cuando estaba aquella mujer cerca.

Todo fue interrumpido cuando la puerta de la oficina se abrió lentamente dejando paso a Shintani quien sonreía enormemente haciendo sonrojar a la pelirosa.

"- Mas vale expliques todo esto – exigió Tao molesto."

"- Claro... solo deseaba arreglar unos asuntos personales en mi hogar – respondió encogiéndose de hombros."

"- Pues vuelve a tu trabajo."

"- Déjame decirte que renuncio al proyecto, partiré máximo dos días para arreglar todo por aqui."

Tanto Ren como Kein le miraron con sorpresa.

"- ¿A que se debe este cambio? – preguntó la joven de cabellos verdosos."

"- Señorita Tamamura si es tan amable puede decírselos – sonrió al ver con satisfacción como la joven se paralizaba y miraba a Tao con cierta tristeza."

"- Y-yo... me iré con el joven Shintani... – Dijo lentamente haciendo que Tao le mirase con enfado."

"- ¿Qué planeas? – se dirigió a Shintani pero la voz de la joven lo tomó por sorpresa."

"- No, es mi decisión...yo soy quien no desea estar mas aquí... – murmuró cabizbaja, no era capaz de mirarle a los ojos."

"- ¿Hay algún problema Tao? – preguntó con diversión Nichrom."

Estaba molesto, lo admitía, presionaba sus puños aunque luego dejó de hacerlo.

"- ¿Es su ultima decisión? – preguntó Frío a la joven quien solo asentía sin atreverse a mirarlo."

"- Perfecto – exclamó sarcástico – le deseo suerte, puede irse de aquí."

Tamao se sorprendió por aquella rapidez, se atrevió a mirarlo cuando él volvió su vista a las cosas que estaba arreglando con Kein.

"- Y-yo..."

"- Ya no tendrá contrato – Se volvió a ella con un mirada que denotaba poca importancia – me encargaré personalmente de destruirlo."

La joven quedó sin palabras, asintió y se encaminó hacia Shintani.

Ren tomó un cigarrillo y lo encendió. Kein no le quitaba la vista de encima, si no lo conociera tanto como lo hacía pensaría que estaba actuando de esa manera para esconder lo desagradable que era la idea que aquella joven se marchara.

"- ¿Cómo puedo tomar la respuesta? – preguntó Shintani murmurándoselo a la joven."

"- Creo que esta muy clara – le respondió la joven de la misma manera cerrando con cuidado aquella puerta de la oficina."

Como deseaba que su superior se opusiese, que le pidiera algo pero... aceptó muy rápido y la razón era que simplemente ella solo era una mas que trabajaba con él.

Eran fantasías tontas, ahora solo deseaba que todo siguiese en orden y que Shintani cumpliese con su trato. Sintió ganas de llorar en aquel momento pero... le ayudaría en algo a su superior y aquello era lo mejor para ella, o por lo menos esa era la idea que deseaba entrara a su cabeza.

_**Continuara...**_

**O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)**

_**N/A: Bueno dije que actualizaba en 3 o 4 días pero fue en cinco, espero que el cap les guste.**_

_**Gracias por el apoyo de:**_

_**- Akira tokugawa **_

_**-inory**_

_**-mariale**_

_**-haine asakura**_

_**-andrea nefisto**_

_**-mayi.**_

_**De verdad tomo en cuenta su apoyo y les agradezco porque leen esto.**_

_**Superando mi trauma de hueva pude digitar esto así que... me felicitaré mientras me voy a dormir hehehe.**_


	20. El comienzo de una farsa

**_La razón y el corazón_**

_Cáp.20: El comienzo de una farsa._

* * *

Estaba de pie junto a un poste de luz. Un bolso le acompañaba, lo tomaba con ambas manos esperando encontrarse con alguien.

Ya había pasado un día desde que tomó la opción de dejar su empleo, jamás creyó que aquello le afectase de tal manera que ni siquiera pudiese sonreír con naturalidad.

Pero la respuesta es que no había dejado el empleo, sino el lugar donde estaba él.

Una excusa, eso era lo que siempre imaginó para atarse a él, mas solo hacia lo posible.

Se sentía tan agobiada al querer estar en un sitio y tener que estar en otro.

Su mirada bajó; por lo menos debía mostrarse tranquila ante su próximo encuentro.

"- Hola – Exclamó acercándose – buenos días – le sonrió."

Tamao se sobresaltó al no percatarse que se acercaba.

"- Bu-buenos días – respondió inclinándose."

"- ¿Ocurre algo? – preguntó el joven extrañado – se suponía nos veríamos en la construcción."

"- Y-ya no... – respondió cabizbaja – ya no trabajo en ese lugar."

El joven le miró con asombro pero con cierto escepticismo.

"- ¿Por qué?."

Tamao se sentía extraña, no solo por el hecho de no haber visto a ese joven durante mucho tiempo sino la confianza que tenía al decir todo aquello.

"- Disculpe... lo cité aquí porque antes de marcharme deseo saber el estado de mis abuelos."

"- Si, lo se y no es necesario las formalidades – le recordó en tono amistoso."

"- Es que..."

"- Si, lo sé también, pierdes la formalidad conmigo en cuento te enojas – le miró con tranquilidad haciendo suspirar a la pelirosa – por cierto... parece que el rimel en tus labios se ha esparcido."

Tamao pareció espantarse, se ruborizó y sacó de su bolso un pañuelo para limpiar instantáneamente sus labios sin preguntar mas. Había sido muy descuidada.

"- Supongo que alguien te despidió y no parece que con un simple apretón de manos – le sonrió con malicia haciendola sonrojar a un mas."

"- Po-por favor, cerca de aquí se encuentra una cafetería, ahí hablaremos – le dio la espalda comenzando su marcha seguida muy de cerca de aquel joven."

Se apenó demasiado ¿cómo pudo ser tan descuidada?. No hizo mas que recordar lo que había ocurrido esa mañana antes de encontrarse con Hayato.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"_- Baja pronto – exclamó colgando el auricular de la recepción."_

_Tamao le miró desde lejos mientras bajaba los últimos escalones. Parecía estar molesto._

_Le miró colocar las manos en su bolsillo mientras se acercaba hacia el ventanal de la recepción._

_Ella no deseaba pasar junto a él, pero era inevitable porque debía salir. Se encaminó hasta detenerse a metros cerca de él._

"_- No voy a morderla – exclamó cortante sin despejar la mirada del ventanal."_

"_- Lo se... – respondió tratando de esconder la sorpresa que le causaba el que se diera cuenta de su presencia."_

_La joven caminó con cierta pesadez pasando al lado del sujeto._

_Sabía que se arrepentiría luego pero se detuvo de presto para luego observarlo._

"_-¿Le...le sucedió algo desagradable?."_

"_- ¿Quiere que le responda? – preguntó con una sonrisa cargada de sarcasmo. - ¿No tiene algo mejor que hacer? – le miró de reojo. Tamao juró por un segundo que al principio él se sorprendió por el hecho que ella comenzara una conversación."_

_La joven no respondió, mas bien presionó con fuerza la mano por la cual tenía tomada su bolso y decidió girar. Tal como pensaba aquel humor en él no la dejaba acercarse mas._

_Sintió como era halada de su brazo haciéndola girar y asustarse un poco._

"_- ¿Qué planea ese tipo? – preguntó molesto acercándola un poco mas."_

_Tamao no respondió sabiendo a quien se refería, mas bien solo se limitaba a mirar a la recepcionista quien les observaba sorprendida._

_Ren dirigió su mirada hacia la recepcionista y luego a la pelirosa. Ahora sabría como hacerla hablar._

_Rodeó sus brazos alrededor de la pelirosa para cercarla aun mas y haciendo que se sostuviera por la pared a su lado._

_Tamao quedó sin aliento al sentir como su cuerpo había quedado atrapado entre la pared fría y el calor que emanaba el cuerpo de Tao._

_Poco a poco Ren dejó el agarre hasta colocar una mano en la pared para sostenerse aun mejor._

"_- Hable – exigió molesto."_

"_- No se de que habla... – desvió su mirada – es mejor que me suelte o llamará mas la atención – se ruborizó al ver como algunas personas entraban al lugar y les miraban."_

"_- Hable – repitió."_

"_- ¿Qué es lo que quiere escuchar! – le respondió mirándole con frustración."_

_Estaba roja, Ren no sabía si era porque había despertado su ira o su vergüenza._

_Aquello no le interesaba en lo absoluto. Siendo un impulso cubrió sus labios con los de ella._

_Ella sintió como su cuerpo se paralizaba por la sorpresa al recibirlo._

_Movió con sensualidad su boca mordiendo levemente su labio inferior, volviendo a besar con suavidad y haciendo que inconscientemente ella exclamase un pequeño gemido de protesta, aprovechándose de eso invadió así su boca aun mas volviendo el roce irresistible._

_Estaba por corresponder , lo sabía, pero justo cuando decidió hacerlo él se separó encontrándose con una joven con la respiración agitada, ojos entrecerrados y sus mejillas arreboladas._

"_- Hable. – su rostro no mostraba emoción alguna, estaba decidido a hacerla confesar"_

_Varios pensamientos cruzaron por su cabeza al no entender la actitud de aquel joven pero al percatarse de las personas y de sus insistentes palabras solo hizo que ella sacase una sola conclusión._

_Sin pensarlo mas, levantó la mano por la cual tenía el bolso muy bien sujeto y decidió golpearle en la mejilla haciendo que él girase su rostro a un lado debido a la fuerza del golpe._

_Sintió como sus ojos se humedecían y pudo observar como luego de varios segundos en las que aquel joven tardó en asimilar lo que ella había hecho le volvió su vista con furia._

_Ya no le importaba nada en aquel momento, debía admitir que se sentía orgullosa de haberle propiciado aquel golpe pero solo deseaba llorar y no supo que fue lo que exactamente sucedió porque al sentir que el agarre de él se suavizaba aprovechó el momento y salió del sitio._

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"- ¿Acaso es un funeral? – preguntó sonriente mientras bebía un poco de café."

"- ¿Disculpe? – Dijo de pronto saliendo de sus recuerdos."

"- No has prestado la mas mínima atención desde que nos sentamos y tienes una expresión que parece la de un funeral – le respondió con calma - ¿qué ha ocurrido?."

"- Lo siento... es solo que... – presionó sus labios recordando instantáneamente aquel roce tan diferente que la hizo sonrojarse aun mas al llegar a la conclusión que había sido de su agrado. – y-yo trabajaré para el joven Shintani."

"- El trabaja en la construcción ¿no, entonces porque debes..."

"- Por favor... solo deseo saber como están – le preguntó angustiada cambiando de tema"

"- Les has escrito pocas veces y casi no has hablado desde que te marchaste ¿cómo crees que están? – preguntó severamente."

"- Lo siento... – exclamó cabizbaja."

"- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?."

La joven se ruborizó con mas intensidad. En su infancia conoció al hombre que ahora tenía frente a ella. Había sido difícil y doloroso descubrir que la protegía por lastima aunque no lo culpaba de ello.

Al igual que sus abuelos, a veces la podían notar una persona que no tenía habilidades para muchas cosas y por ello decidió hacer todo por sí sola.

"- Tenía que hacerlo... – respondió con una sonrisa cansada."

"- Escuché una vez de un comentario de tu abuela que vivías en un apartamento con una pareja de hermanos."

"- Así es – respondió sonriendo al recordarlos."

"- Al principio decidí ir en tu búsqueda pero tu abuela me lo impidió."

Tamao se sonrojó por las palabras de aquel chico. ¿por qué lo hacía hasta ese momento?.

"- ¿Bu-buscarme? – preguntó nuevamente, aun incrédula."

"- Eras como mi pequeña hermana, eso era mas que obvio – le sonrió haciendo que ella le imitase. En algún momento de su vida, saber que él solo la miraba con ojos de hermandad le dolió pero ahora solo sentía alivio al saberlo."

"- ¿Cómo están sus padres? – preguntó mas animada."

"- Un poco asustados por mi huida, parece que seguí tus mismos pasos – sonrió – por un segundo mi madre creía que venía a buscarte para escapar juntos."

Tamao no pudo evitar apenarse haciendo mas divertida la situación para Hayato.

"- No te preocupes – continuó – no vengo a competir con nuestro jefe."

"- Ha-ha entendido mal... él y yo..."

"- ¿Entendido mal? – preguntó incrédulo – por favor, estaba a punto de matarme ayer por un beso casto."

Tamao no pudo evitar reír por las expresiones en aquel hombre haciéndola levantar su animo.

"- No se preocupes por ello... le repito que no hay nada... – respondió desapareciendo la sonrisa de sus labios."

"- ¿Por qué estas ahora con Shintani?."

"- Pu-pues... yo..."

"- Ese sujeto no me inspira confianza alguna – exclamó con mas seriedad haciendo por un segundo que Tamao pensase en Ren debido a su desconfianza."

"- Le juzgas mal... – exclamó con mas calma – él intentará ayudar al joven Tao."

"- ¿De que estas hablando?."

"No puedo decirte mas... por favor solo no hables de esto con nadie y menos con el joven Tao – le rogó haciéndolo suspirar derrotado ante su petición."

**O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)**

Se reclinó en su silla. Arrojó una maldición al aire y llevó una mano a su mejilla lastimada.

Hasta ahora había recibido golpes de individuos pero era la primera vez que una mujer llegó a golpearlo. Nunca había dejado que una mujer lo abofeteara pero resultó que lo abofetearon ayudado de un bolso que quien sabe que portaba debido al fuerte impacto que logró sentir.

No tomó precauciones debido a que nunca se imaginó una reacción de parte de su asistente, en realidad no pensaba ninguna reacción, era demasiado sumisa.

"- Ahora no estoy tan seguro ... – exclamó sin demasiada importancia. Por lo menos ese golpe lo había regresado a sus casillas cuando miró los ojos vidriosos de la joven."

"- ¿Ren? – preguntó mientras abría la puerta de aquella oficina."

"- ¿Qué ocurre ahora? – Llevó una mano a su hombro mientras lo movía un poco."

"- Aun...¿ te duele?- preguntó mostrándose neutra."

"- Digamos que hice algo para lastimarlo.. – respondió frió recordando lo que había pasado con la joven de cabellos rosas. Sentía que las heridas de su accidente habían sanado a la perfección aunque en ciertas ocasiones solía sentir pequeñas punzadas de dolor."

"- Shintani se irá mañana de este sitio, lo que no puedo comprender es... ¿quién se quedará a cargo de su parte?."

"- De seguro enviaran a alguien mas – respondió sin darle muchas vueltas al tema."

"- Si pero... ella..."

"- Ella renunció – se mostró molesto. No quería que precisamente Kein sacase el tema. – las razones por las que lo hizo no me importan aunque no hay que pensar mucho."

"- ¿A que te refieres? ."

"- Creo que hay que darle cierto crédito – sonrió de forma irónica – ha durado mucho mas en el puesto de lo que ninguna otra ha podido."

Kein le miró con intensidad. Por alguna razón sentía que ese hombre estaba molesto para ocultar algo en especial.

"- ¿Estas seguro que...? "

"- ¿has venido solo a hablar de mi ex asistente? – preguntó mostrando toda su arrogancia haciendo que la mujer perdiese la paciencia."

"- Claro que no – respondió desafiante - solo esperaba escuchar el plan que tenias para remplazarla."

"- De esto puedo encargarme yo – respondió – dentro de dos meses, cuando vuelva, buscaré quien la remplace ¿contenta?."

La mujer salió azotando la puerta al salir.

"- Mucho...- murmuró aliviada. Ahora tendría tiempo compartido con él."

**O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)**

El día pasaba muy rápido. Al prestar poca atención a todos los acontecimientos, le pareció increíble cuando se dio cuenta que ya estaba nuevamente en la ciudad.

Después de aquel encuentro con Tao no le vio mas, algo que inevitablemente la hizo entristecer.

Esperaba ir nuevamente donde los hermanos Usui para saludarles pero tendría que abstenerse a las ordenes de Shintani esta vez. Además deseaba saber el estado de los negocios de su anterior jefe.

Como si leyese su mente el joven a su lado sonrió de forma maliciosa cuando el auto estacionó frente a un elegante lugar.

"- Hablaremos luego de los negocios con Tao Ren, ahora solo deseo que visitemos a mi padre y sigas de acuerdo al plan"

"- Como...diga – respondió algo temerosa de toda aquella farsa."

Bajaron de inmediato para luego entrar.

Tamao se mostró maravillada por el jardín, aun mas que por la mansión.

"- Hay cosas mas lindas que las flores – exclamó el joven algo extrañado por la actitud de ella."

"- A veces lo mas simple puede ser lo mas satisfactorio – le respondió algo intimidada."

"- Que extraña forma de pensar – le murmuró en tono divertido – sígame, necesitamos encontrarnos con mi padre."

Tamao obedeció. Al llegar a la estancia y pasar una gran puerta elegante de madera finamente detallada, pudo visualizar al anciano sentado sobre un gran mueble de respaldo amplio; parecía leer algo.

En cuanto supo que ellos entraron dejó el libro sobre su regazo.

"- No se me aviso... – exclamó el anciano de claro mal humor, algo que sorprendió a la pelirosa ya que durante todo el tiempo que se había encontrado con él se notaba sumamente alegre."

"- Vamos padre, te lo dije por teléfono – sonrió triunfante a pesar de la mirada severa del anciano."

No podía decir que estaba orgulloso de su hijo pero en cuento vio a la joven su semblante se ablandó de presto.

"- Creo que la has reconocido – sonrió cansado al mirar a su padre."

"- ¿Es ella la que te ha puesto una soga al cuello? – preguntó el anciano

divertido."

La expresión de la pelirosa fue el de una vergüenza, una ajena, o mas bien su reacción se debió a la falta de información, algo que sin dudo pudo notar aquel anciano.

No hubo mas respuesta, sin embargo el anciano volvió a tomar la palabra.

"- ¿Podrías dejarme a solas un momento con ella? – preguntó a su hijo quien se sorprendió de la petición."

"- ¿Por qué no hablar frente a mi?."

"- Será tu esposa, es obvio que tenga que hablar con ella ¿algún problema? – preguntó con naturalidad."

Nichrom salió no sin antes enviarle una mirada a la pelirosa la cual aceptó sabiendo lo que debía hacer.

No se sentía bien, y menos al mentirle a ese anciano.

"- Bien... – exclamó sin preámbulos - ¿qué hizo mi hijo para que aceptaras?."

La pregunta la tomó por sorpresa haciéndola palidecer y tartamudear.

"- ¿Di-disculpe?."

"- Hace pocos días tuve una pequeña discusión con él por teléfono con respecto a esto del matrimonio y justo ahora trae a una jovencita la cual afirma será su esposa, pero no es una jovencita común, es mas bien la persona que esta enamorada de su peor rival ¿quiere que le explique mas? – sonrió con astucia."

La joven enmudeció al encontrarse con aquel anciano ¿cómo esperaba Nichrom engañar a su padre cuando este le conocía a la perfección?.

"- ¿Co-como...?."

"- ¿Quieres que te explique sobre como sé de esta farsa o como sé sobre tu pequeño amor platónico ? ."

La joven presionó sus manos con fuerza y nerviosismo.

"- ¿Le dirá que sabe todo ? – preguntó tímida."

"- Oh, claro que no, últimamente me ha subestimado por mi edad – le sonrió."

"- Pero... me parece extraño que no se haya percatado de ello."

"- Es porque me he tomado la decisión con cierta calma, dime ¿en realidad no estas interesada en llevar en serio esto?."

La joven se ruborizó.

"- Ve-vera... yo... "

"- ¿Cómo ha hecho mi hijo para separarte de Tao, no me mal interpretes pero no parecías querer separarte de él por nada."

El hombre rió en buena gana haciendo ruborizar aun mas a la joven.

Ahora que él sabía, ella decidió que era mejor contarle todo.

"- El joven Tao tiene problemas... con ciertos negocios... y... el joven Shintani aceptó entregarle su parte en la construcción si en cambio finjo ser su prometida, así él no tendrá que casarse con alguien mas."

El anciano le miró con sorpresa para luego ablandar su expresión.

"- Y... has aceptado... pero no es enserio ¿verdad?."

"- Claro que no – se apresuró a responder."

"- No estaría mal tenerme como suegro ¿no es así? – le preguntó con calma."

Le respondió con cierta pena haciendo que el hombre volviese a reír abiertamente.

"- No hagas sacrificios que luego no podrás reparar – le aconsejó volviendo a tomar la palabra."

"- No es... sacrificio es solo... – presionó ambas manos nuevamente."

"- Hablaremos luego de esto – le afirmó – necesito enterarme de cada detalle."

"- Co-como usted diga... – respondió retirándose, cerrando la puerta al salir."

El anciano miró por minutos la puerta para luego tomar el teléfono que estaba sobre una mesa de cristal a su lado.

"- Habla Shintani – exclamó con duro semblante cuando del otro lado de la línea le respondieron – quisiera saber los detalles de los negocios que mi hijo a realizado en especial los negocios con la familia Tao."

_**Continuara...**_

**O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)**

_**N/A: me tardé con el cap, pero es que mi ciclo pronto se terminará asi que como buena estudiante... estudio en las ultimas horas hahaha naaa es que ando muy atareada precisamente por dejar todo para la ultima hora. Aunque trataré de actualizar la otra semana.**_

_**Agradezco a las personas que leen el fic y agradezco a los que me dejan algun comentario:**_

_**Andrea nefisto**_

_**Hibari usui**_

_**Inory**_

_**Haine asakura**_

_**Palin monuet**_

_**Akira tokugawa**_

_**Ady**_

_**Tamao raven**_

_**Aiko( bueno aiko un comentario para ti, me alegra que te guste los fics de esta pareja pero hay mas de tres autoras de estos fics: estan palin haine asakira, f lover (hay varias lo que pasa no actualizan) darla asakura (por lo menos en su fic "enterrando el pasado") kumi strife ,girl magic del anime y creo que otras que no recuerdo pero si hay varios. Solo busca bien. Por lo menos t dejo los nombres para que no se te dificulte).**_

_**Tsumika: por cierto... con eso.. pues dejame decirte que la pagina de yersi esta en reparaciones por eso no puedo actualizar, pero gracias por tu apoyo.**_

_**Conste, si no contesto todos los reviews es porque esta prohibido (ya me lo dijeron varias veces, mas bien amenazado) pero les agradezco el gesto de leer el fic en serio. **_


	21. Lagrimas

_**La razón y el corazón**_

_Cáp.21: Lagrimas_.

* * *

"- ¿ Que es lo que ocurre ahora? – preguntó con desconfianza al ver al anciano aun sentado sobre aquel cómodo sofá."

"- Dime ¿has atado a esa jovencita solo por una simple rivalidad?"

Nichrom sabía donde quería llegar, así que se mostró tranquilo relajando su expresión aun mas.

"- Solo le ofrecí un mejor puesto. No la he obligado – alargó su sonrisa."

"- ¿Es eso enserio, no me digas que solo le has ofrecido dinero por una tontería como para escaparte del matrimonio."

"- Nada de eso – respondió mientras su sonrisa se borraba. Tal parecía que su padre le había descubierto aunque solo en parte."

"- ¿Cómo separaste a esa mujer de Ren? – preguntó con firmeza a sabiendas que no había podido descubrir nada al preguntar sobre los negocios de su hijo."

"- Solo se cansó de él ¿tiene algo de malo?"

"- Bien – sonrió fingidamente. Estaba molesto ya que su hijo no le informaba de nada concreto – ya que ella trabajará solamente así, desearía que me ayudara a mi."

"- ¿Ayudarte?."

"- Tu sabes, tengo muchos asuntos, sin contar que mi biblioteca esta bastante descuidada – exclamó mirando los estantes con libros."

"- ¿Por qué no se lo pides a alguien mas? – preguntó aun mas desconfiado el joven."

"- Ella me simpatiza, no dejaría a cargo a cualquier persona por mis valiosos libros, lo sabes ¿no es así?."

El joven le miró con intensidad para luego rendirse. Aquel anciano lo tomaba todo a broma pero desconfiaba de esa faceta ya que podía tornarse muy astuto.

"- Deberás hablar con ella."

"- Claro – le dijo al mirar como estaba a punto de salir del estudio – por cierto..."

El joven se detuvo para escucharle con mas atención.

"- Necesito cerciorarme de lo que ha ocurrido en las montañas, y con eso me refiero a la inversión de nuestra parte."

"- Ya te lo dije. Usaré esa inversión para otra cosa - respondió sin voltearse."

"- ¿Para que exactamente?."

"- Creo que esas inversiones eran solo mías. Te aseguro las usé para mi beneficio personal."

"- ¿No las habrás perdido?"

Preguntó con desconfianza haciendo enfurecer a su hijo. Siempre parecía dudar de sus capacidades, por eso debía admitir que detestaba a Tao y mas al saber que su padre le comparaba demasiado con él.

Salió sin responder dando un tremendo portazo.

El anciano suspiró, al esperar un momento y no escuchar ruido decidió tomar nuevamente el teléfono. Quería descubrir que estaba ocurriendo ahí.

Justo cuando estaba por tomar una agenda electrónica a su lado, fue interrumpido al escuchar ruidos en la puerta.

Suspiró frustrado y colgó con brusquedad.

"- Adelante – exclamó al fin mal humorado."

"- L-lo siento... – se escuchó la voz tímida de Tamao – solo... vine a despedirme."

"- ¿Despedirte? – preguntó el anciano asombrado."

"- Si, tengo que volver al apartamento donde solía vivir – respondió apenada debido al tono que aquel hombre había usado al principio"

"- Pensé que te quedarías aquí, después de todo eres la..."

"- No es necesario – se adelantó en responder. La verdad era que no deseaba quedarse ahí."

Shintani le miró por varios segundos hasta que al final ablandó su semblante y le sonrió con cansancio.

"- ¿Mi hijo te ha avisado de mis planes contigo?."

"- ¿Planes? – repitió asombrada al cerrar la puerta tras de sí."

"- Ah, veo que no. Parece que salió de mal humor."

"- Si, le oí maldecir – se ruborizó al recordar una palabra que aquel joven había lanzado al aire, una que hasta ahora no la había escuchado de esa manera y aquello era extraño a sabiendas que estuvo trabajando para Tao y él sí podía arrojar maldiciones."

"- ¿Le avisaste que te irías?."

"- Se-se supone que habíamos quedado en ese trato. Además solo lo vi salir y dirigirse escalones arriba "

"- Bien, te espero mañana a las ocho – exclamó. – estarás ayudándome con algunos asuntos. Una asistente – le sonrió."

Tamao le miró con sorpresa pero luego inclinó un poco su cabeza.

"- No será algo duro ni extenuante. Definitivamente no soy un inhumano como Ren. Veras que ahora tendrás un verdadero caballero como jefe."

Tamao no pudo mas que reír. El anciano contaba con un buen sentido del humor y le hacia relajarse, aunque le hizo recordar a su "Inhumano" ex jefe.

Shintani era un hombre amable y caballeroso con ella. Trabajar para él no estaría del todo mal, sin obviar que no tendría que pasar todo el tiempo con el joven Shintani.

"- Mañana estaré aquí a las ocho – le respondió con calma."

"- Pero si no hemos hablado de tu paga."

"- No se preocupe por eso... yo..."

"- ¿Qué rayos dices jovencita, claro que debemos hablar de eso, pero si gustas puede ser hasta mañana."

La joven le agradeció en silencio mientras sonreía.

"- Ten mucho cuidado y dile a mi hijo que se encargué de llevarte."

"- N-no es necesario – se adelantó la pelirosa."

Shintani se puso de pie y le miró con severidad.

"- Claro que si lo hará."

La joven intentó detenerlo mas sin embargo él mismo decidió acompañarla en el auto sin siquiera avisarle a su hijo como lo había recomendado desde un principio.

que mi hijo se moleste por no haberle avisado."

"- Lo haré yo mañana, de"- Él parecía estar de muy mal humor... – murmuró la joven."

"- Ese es el detalle que recordé, por eso es mejor que solo haya venido yo."

"- Me disculparé mañana – exclamó al bajar del auto – muchas gracias."

"- No, no agradezcas ahora hasta que te haya sacado de este embrollo."

"- Esta bien – le sonrió por la broma o mas bien eso pudo considerar."

"- Es muy posible spués de todo... solo tengo que fingir por poco tiempo mientras él..."

"- Mientras él le entrega las inversiones a Tao. Jovencita ¿has pensado que Tao no aceptará la ayuda?."

"- ¿Q-que quiere decir? – preguntó sorprendida."

"- Cuando sepa quien es el que le ayuda su orgullo la hará desecharlo completamente."

"- Se supone que no debe darse cuenta hasta..."

"- ¿Hasta? – le animó a continuar."

"- Ha-hasta que se realice bien esta farsa... – murmuró apenada y con algo de tristeza."

"- Temo que lo subestimas demasiado."

"- No, es decir, es una ayuda y..."

"- Creo que no me has comprendido del todo. Cuando él se de cuenta de la ayuda, sospechará que esa es la razón por la que estas con mi hijo."

"- Entonces... es usted quien se equivoca... a él esto no le importará – murmuró cabizbaja haciendo que el anciano suspirase por su inocencia."

"- Sabe muy poco de hombres ¿no es así?."

Ella le miró obviamente sin comprender sus palabras a la perfección lo cual le hizo sonreír aun mas.

"- Bien, esperemos que Tao no se dé cuenta de nada."

"- Ya verá que no – le sonrió con cansancio."

Tamao tomó su maleta y decidió acercarse a los apartamentos cuando escuchó el auto nuevamente en marcha.

"- Es un gran paradigma... – murmuró el chofer mirando al anciano por el espejo retrovisor."

" Lo sé, pero será divertido inmiscuirme un poco en esta situación.."

"- ¿Será ayuda para el joven Shintani ? – preguntó el chofer extrañado."

"- Claro que no – respondió al tomar su teléfono móvil y marcar hacia alguien en especial. - pero sé quien puede ayudarme con este dilema."

"- ¿Dilema?."

"- Si, no se si anunciarle a Tao sobre esto para que lo detenga ahora mismo o esperar a que lo haga hasta que llegue ese "día" especifico. – rió al imaginarse lo divertido que sería todo. Tenía mucho tiempo en que no pasaba algo tan entretenido como aquello."

**O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)**

Respiró hondo varias veces cuando estaba frente a la puerta de aquel departamento.

¿Qué les diría¿qué había vuelto solo para comprometerse?. Claro que ellos querría una explicación pero solo pensar en ello le causaba vergüenza.

Estaba por tocar la puerta cuando escuchó fuertes ruidos que provenían del interior.

"- ¡Yo no hice nada! – se escuchó la voz de un chico."

"- ¡Oh, claro que si!- respondió la otra voz."

"- Mitsumi, cuando mi hermana regrese estoy seguro que me matara."

"- Tu te lo has buscado."

"- ¡Me empujaste!."

"- ¡Porque te tirarías sobre mi!

"- ¡Te dije que tropecé!

Tamao sonrió forzosamente, era mas que obvio que se trataba de Horo Horo y Mitsumi.

Tomó la manecilla de la puerta, estaba a punto de girarla cuando escuchó como alguien se acercaba por el pasillo.

"- ¿Ah?- parpadeó varias veces la recién llegada al no creer ver a la pelirosa"

"- Ho-hola... – saludó con cierta vergüenza tratando de buscar las palabras correctas – he-he regresado porq..."

"- ¿Qué haces aquí!- Exclamó con notable sorpresa para luego intentar acercarse – creí que estabas..."

"- Lo siento, hablaré contigo pero... necesito quedarme por un tiempo aquí – se ruborizó – tal parece que me despedí y al final tuve que regresar."

Pilika sonrió tratando de tranquilizarla aunque escuchó los ruidos provenientes del interior del apartamento.

Suspiró molesta y abrió de presto la puerta.

"- ¿Ahora que sucede! – gritó molesta debido al escándalo haciendo sonreír con nerviosismo a la pelirosa y paralizando a las personas en el interior del apartamento."

"- Nada es solo... – balbuceó Horo hasta que pudo apreciar a la pelirosa - ¿Tamao! – dijo sorprendido."

La joven le sonrió con mas calma debido a su sorpresa para luego observar a la pequeña que le miraba igual de sorprendida.

"- Siento no haber avisado – sonrió aun mas."

"- Dejen la bienvenida para después¿qué ha pasado aquí? – preguntó Pilika con severidad al mirar el desorden."

Mitsumi cerró sus ojos y no hizo mas que señalar a Horo Horo.

"- Es un pervertido"

"- ¿Qué! –Exclamó el chico ofendido."

Las jóvenes en el marco de la puerta miraron al peliazul con sorpresa y cierta duda.

"- ¡N-no me digan que le han creído!- gritó completamente avergonzado."

"- Pues... el desorden... – murmuró Pilika llevando una mano a su barbilla. - ¿qué le has intentado hacer?."

"- ¡Nada! – se defendió mirando a Mitsumi y esperando que ella aclarase las cosas."

"-Es demasiado cobarde para besarme y fingió una caída... creo que intentaba algo mas – agregó la chica sonriendo con cierta maldad."

Tamao se sonrojó por las insinuaciones de una chica tan pequeña mientras que Pilika parecía divertirse con el rostro de su hermano quien estaba perplejo.

"- Bueno es tarde, debo irme – se despidió Mitsumi cortésmente de las dos jóvenes mientras que sonreía al pequeño Usui con cierta complejidad."

Este suspiró de alivio al no verla más en aquel departamento, tal parecía que ella disfrutaba meterlo en ciertos aprietos, y lo conseguía fácilmente.

"- ¿Y bien? – preguntó su hermana colocando las manos en su cintura."

"- ¡Yo no hice nada, es más, ni siquiera quería besarla!."

Pilika sonrió con disimulo tratando de hacerle decir la verdad haciéndolo ruborizar y girarse.

"- Ahora lo mejor es que termines de ordenar todo esto."

"- ¿Todo! – preguntó horrorizado."

"- Lo mejor es que pases y comiences a reorganizar tus cosas – Pilika se giró para dirigirse a la otra joven, no prestando así atención a las protestas de su hermano."

"- ¿No crees que deberíamos...?."

"- Él puede por si solo – se adelantó en responder la mayor siguiendo su camino al interior del apartamento."

El chico suspiró derrotado gracias a las enormes exigencias de su hermana mientras Tamao le miraba con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Pilika solía mostrar carácter y exigencia cuando en verdad se requerían, aunque en ocasiones solía exagerar.

Tamao negó con su cabeza lentamente mientras sonreía, debía admitir que en ocasiones solía desear enfrentarse a las situaciones como aquella joven de cabellos azulados, aunque simplemente no podía.

Entristeció al pensarlo mejor.

"- Si tan solo fuese..."

Pilika escuchó su susurro y pudo darse cuenta, al mirarla por la altura de su hombro, que su expresión se hacía mas sombría.

"- ¿Deseas algo de beber?- preguntó elevando su animo en el tono de su voz."

"- S-si – respondió al salir rápido de sus pensamientos."

"- ¿Por qué tartamudeas? – preguntó con humor – no te he gritado."

"- Lo siento...creo que ya es una costumbre – respondió al tomar asiento en una de las sillas de la mesa cercana a la cocina."

Pilika se dedicó a arreglar algunas cosas en la cocina mientras servía un poco de té.

"- Y... ¿me contaras que haces aquí?."

"- Renuncie... – murmuró esperando la respuesta de la peliazul."

"- Entiendo..."

"- ¿C-como esta la situación en la oficina? – preguntó tratando de romper el poco silencio que se había iniciado."

"- En mal estado – respondió girándose y tomando asiento."

"- ¿Algún problema financiero? – preguntó Tamao algo preocupada."

"- No, el problema es con el señor Inoue – dijo al fin con cansancio mientras fruncía el ceño."

"- ¿En serio?."

"- Está demasiado exigente, han renunciado varios de sus ayudantes y ahora debo ser su secretaria."

Tamao sonrió con calma.

"- No es tan malo..."

"- Creo que intenta superar la marca del joven Tao... – exclamó con humor aunque dejó eso aun lado cuando notó la expresión de la pelirosa- ¿qué ha ocurrido?."

Tamao le miró en forma de suplica. Quería llorar en aquel momento pero se mantuvo sabiendo que aquella joven frente a ella se molestaría por ello.

Le comentó sobre los planes de Shintani y sobre su renuncia, aunque no explicó sobre aquel problema que se suponía sufría los negocios de Ren, debido a eso se ruborizó al recordar los extraños acercamientos de su superior pero decidió omitirlos en el relato.

Tamao miraba su taza mientras la movía con movimientos suaves esperando la respuesta de Pilika.

"- Ve a dormir... – dijo de pronto sonriendo con calma."

"- P-pero..."

"- No puedo decirte nada mas hasta que no me cuentes todo – se puso inesperadamente de pie y comenzó a recoger las tazas. – ve a dormir – repitió girándose."

Tamao se sorprendió y quiso preguntarle un poco mas por aquellas palabras pero, de seguro sería demasiadas molestias.

Se puso de pie y se despidió de la joven internándose a la que antes era su habitación.

"- He terminado! – exclamó el pequeño peliazul entrando a la cocina."

"- Iré a revisar – le sentenció Pilika."

"- Dije que ya he terminado – repitió haciendo un pequeño puchero – por cierto... ¿dónde esta...?."

"- Ni se te ocurra molestarla, necesita estar a solas – le interrumpió sin girarse."

El pequeño parpadeó varias veces y solo atinó a guardar silencio.

"- ¿Deseas comer algo?."

"- Muero de hambre – respondió el chico dejando a un lado el tema de la pelirosa."

"- Bien, en un momento te serviré, solo iré a recoger mi bolso – exclamó recordando haberlo dejado en la sala."

"- De acuerdo."

Pilika se alejó dirigiéndose a la sala aunque decidió revisar en las habitaciones.

No se sorprendió al escuchar ciertos ruidos en una en especial así que volvió a la cocina rápidamente.

"- ¿Y el bolso? – preguntó el pequeño extrañado."

"- Es verdad... lo olvide, bueno es mejor que te sirva de una vez – sonrió acercándose a la bajía y recordando los sollozos que se escuchaban desde la habitación de la pelirosa. Pilika solo se había acercado para cerrar la puerta de la pieza."

**O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O**

Bajó rápidamente los escalones del apartamento, casi tropezaba aunque no le importó y decidió apresurarse.

Se había olvidado mencionarle a los hermanos Usui sobre su nuevo empleo con los Shintani así que debió haber sido aquello por la cual no la despertaron a pesar de la hora.

Miró su reloj de pulsera y pudo comprobar con horror que eran las diez menos treinta de la mañana.

Cuando había despertado no le fue extraño no encontrar a nadie en el apartamento.

No había dormido casi nada la noche anterior y por ello ahora estaba apresurada, entristeció nuevamente aunque sacudió su cabeza para disipar cualquier pensamiento, ahora estaba en otro trabajo y debía comportarse en él como tal.

Tomó un taxi y agradeció en silencio al cielo por haber llegado en tan solo 20 minutos.

Se arregló un poco su falda ajustada de color rojo oscuro y su chaqueta del mismo color y optó por pasar entre el jardín y llegar hasta la puerta principal.

Suspiró y esperó a que abriesen la puerta después de haberse reconocido por el altavoz.

Un hombre le atendió cuando abrió la puerta.

"- Buenos...días – saludó la joven apenada."

"- El señor Shintani la espera en el salón – habló rápidamente y sin responder al saludo."

"- Mu-muchas gracias – respondió entrando."

Se dirigió al salón y tocó tres veces.

"- Adelante- se escuchó desde el interior reconociendo aquella voz. Suspiró y obedeció."

"- Tardó demasiado ¿no le parece?."

La joven calló y decidió bajar su mirada apresumbrada.

"- Esperaba una buena excusa."

"- No la tengo – respondió apenada al mirar al anciano frente a uno de los estantes sosteniendo un par de libros."

"- ¿Siempre eres tan sumisa? – sonrió el anciano en buena gana haciendo que Tamao suspirara aliviada."

"- ¿Eso es malo? – pregunto sonriendo aunque aun así esperando una respuesta."

"- Eso depende, dime ¿cómo te tratan los demás? – preguntó mirando la portada de los libros y buscando su lugar entre el estante – vamos, ahora empieza tu trabajo, ayudándome con esto."

"- Si – respondió acercándose y tomando algunos libros para buscar su sitio."

"- No me has respondido – habló el anciano sin despegar la vista de los estantes."

"- P-pues... no sabría decirlo... – respondió mirando al anciano de perfil."

"- ¿Has pensado que esa es la razón por la que Ren solía comportarse de esa manera contigo?."

Al escuchar aquel nombre, Tamao abrazó con fuerza el libro que sostenía.

"- Y-ya... lo había sospechado... – murmuró con tristeza."

"- No te preocupes, Ren es demasiado taciturno con todos – rió el anciano al tratar de tranquilizar el ambiente."

Tamao no se convenció y permaneció en silencio.

"- Si no es capaz de aceptarte por tu extraña forma de ser, supongo que no era para ti – respondió llamando la atención de la pelirosa – lo he leído en un libro de poesía – levantó el susodicho libro sonriendo."

"- Tiene una muy buena colección – miró a su alrededor."

"- Creo que es mi mayor colección hasta ahora – le sonrió al notar que la joven dejaba su expresión triste."

"- ¿Esta el joven Shintani en casa? – preguntó cambiando radicalmente la conversación."

"- ¿Estamos tomando enserio el compromiso?."

"- Na-nada de eso... – respondió apenada ante la sonrisa de aquel anciano – solo... quería saber si estaba molesto."

"- Supongo que ahora vendrá temprano – le miró con mas seriedad – ten mucho cuidado con todo esto."

Tamao le miró sorprendida.

"- ¿Por qué lo dice?."

"- No digo que no confió en mi hijo pero... sé de lo que es capaz – tomó asiento en el sofá de respaldo alto – después de todo yo le he criado – rió por lo bajo."

"- No se preocupe... – desvió un poco su mirar – solo hago esto por..."

"- Negocios, ya lo sé, aun así no se han involucrado mucho, me refiero a mi hijo y a ti."

"- No creo que sea tan... necesario – murmuró."

El anciano guardó silencio por un par de minutos para luego retomar su trabajo.

"- No deberías traer ropa tan formal – exclamó el hombre sonriendo."

"- ¿Le parece muy formal? – respondió extrañada mirando su atuendo."

"- No mal entiendas – le sonrió el anciano.- Desearía que mi hijo hiciera todo esto pero sin entrometer negocios – exclamó al fin con resignación."

".- Se refiere a..."

"- ¿A que mas me puedo referir? – preguntó divertido el anciano."

"- Lo siento... – murmuró."

"- Te disculpas por todo, creo que deberías dejar de hacerlo."

Tamao inclinó su cabeza recordando ya haber escuchado aquellas palabras.

"- Ahora si eres tan gentil, quisiera que archivaras por orden mis manuscritos, estos están en el salón al lado."

"- Esta bien¿ hay alguna computadora...?."

"- Oh, por Dios no, me gusta hacer las cosas a la antigua, papel y lápiz estaría bien – sonrió al ver la expresión de resignación de la joven, pero esta no vaciló mas y se dirigió a la salida."

Antes de abrir sintió como la manecilla estaba girándose. La puerta se abrió dejando ver al visitante.

Sus ojos de rosa pálido se sorprendieron al mirarlo.

"- Joven Inoue... – murmuró."

"- Entonces... era cierto – exclamó el joven sorprendido de igual manera por mirarla – has vuelto sin Ren."

Tamao se ruborizó, ahora se avergonzaba que todo mundo supiese que suspiraba por alguien que ni siquiera la miraba con cierto aprecio.

"- La señorita estaba apunto de hacer algo mas, yo tengo que hablar contigo."

La pelirosa estaba ansiosa de preguntarle si sabía algo de Ren, pero pareció entender aquella indirecta y salió de el salón.

"- Pensaba que podría hablar con ella un poco mas – Exclamó sin perderla de vista hasta que se alejó lo suficiente. Cerró la puerta tras de si."

"- Te llamé ayer para que investigaras un poco sobre el estado financiero del proyecto de Tao – exclamó extendiendo la palma de su mano y ofreciéndole asiento."

"- No solo me ha hablado para eso, debo suponer que algo trama con respecto a Tamamura."

"- Te veo un poco estresado ¿pasa algo? – preguntó el anciano, como si desease ablandar la conversación. Táctica que no pasó desapercibida para Inoue."

"- Es un problema con los Asakura – exclamó revolviendo sus cabellos con frustración."

"- He escuchado que el mayor de los Asakura ha puesto un ojo sobre tu hermana – al ver la reacción molesta de Inoue sonrió – y veo que lo ha logrado."

"- Creo que podía soportar su relacion con Tao pero no con ese idiota de Asakura – dijo furioso encogiéndose de hombros."

"- Para Ren tengo otros planes. En realidad los tengo para la jovencita que acaba de salir."

"- ¿Qué es lo que trama? – preguntó cruzándose de piernas."

"- Si mis sospechas son ciertas... mi hijo ha intentado robar parte de el proyecto de Tao. Lo he sospechado por indagar un poco en sus asuntos aunque no le he dado la pauta que sé de ellas"

Inoue pareció estallar de pronto poniéndose de pie.

"- Tenía sospechas pero ahora que lo afirmas¡Ese maldito!."

"- Por favor toma asiento – le dijo sin levantar su tono – es mi hijo y te prohíbo hablar de él de esa manera."

Inoue obedeció respirando con calma.

"- Aun no he confirmado las sospechas, pero creo que intenta robar cierta parte a Tao y quedarse con la parte que se supone tendría que regalarla a cambio de que esa pequeña finja un compromiso."

"- Si, ya me lo habías informado ayer por teléfono – respondió esperando sus palabras."

"- Bien, Inoue, ya que aquellas partes robadas de Tao prácticamente están casi con mi apellido y que aun controlo las acciones de mi hijo, quiero que lo pongas a nombre de Tamamura."

"- ¿Qué has dicho! – preguntó casi espantado."

"- Que si uno de esos tontos, ya sea Inoue y Tao, desean quedarse con los que le pertenece, deberán conseguir que esa mujer se case con uno de ellos."

"- ¿Te das cuenta lo que significa! – exclamó molesto - ¡La pondrás en medio!."

"- Si mi hijo es un ladrón lo desenmascararé de inmediato y si Tao desea lo que le han quitado, aceptará, además puede que esté interesado en esa joven... – entrelazó sus dedos."

"- Si lo planteas así, Ren solo la tomaría en matrimonio para ganarle a Inoue y conseguir todas esas acciones."

"- Por lo menos, si aquello no funciona esa mujer se dará cuenta de que Tao no es para ella."

"- Eres un demente – se puso de pie dispuesto a salir –¿ solo por una simple prueba dejaras que esa niña pruebe si Ren le ama?. Antes tu y su padre arreglaron su matrimonio ¡es obvio que fallaron y volverán a hacerlo con esto!."

"- Es verdad... pero es la única forma de ajustar cuentas con mi propio hijo y de paso tranquilizar a esa mujer ¿sabes lo que esta sufriendo ahora?."

"- Ella no debería estar delirando por alguien que es obvio que no le presta la atención requerida."

"- Bueno esta bien – sonrió el anciano – presionaré a mi hijo para que haga una boda dentro de un corto lapso de dos semanas . Se casará con ella."

"- ¿Qué!."

"- Quiero que le avisas a Ren en cuento te lo indique – sonrió – por lo menos si no me ayudaras, solo pido que nombres beneficiaria a esa joven con todo lo que te he dicho."

"- Esto no funcionará – volvió a repetir."

"- ¿Te parece una apuesta? – sonrió el anciano – si Ren regresa para detener esta boda... me ayudaras..."

"- ¿Y si no? – preguntó."

"- Trataré de romper el contacto que esa niña lleva con Inoue y le dejaré en paz. Aunque no me desagradaría empujar a esa jovencita con mi hijo."

"- Eres un viejo extraño – exclamó suspirando."

"- Y tu, un amigo muy leal para Tao."

Inoue no puedo evitar reír.

"- ¿Amigo, no me subestimes, él lleva parte de mi idea y acciones en su proyecto sin contar que he visto como ese idiota ha tratado a esa mujer."

"- Dime ¿ a ti no te agrada esa jovencita o alguna otra? – preguntó en tono malicioso."

"- No te va muy bien de casamentera, eso no funciona conmigo... -. Respondió girándose y retirándose.

"- No me culpes por intentarlo. ¿Lo apostamos? – detuvo nuevamente su paso al escuchar la pregunta."

Quedó en silencio por varios minutos para luego responderle.

"- Esta bien, esta es una apuesta."

"- Veras como nos divertiremos."

"- Espero que no solo seamos nosotros... – murmuró a sabiendas de lo delicado del asunto."

_**CONTINUARA...**_

_**o)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)OO)OO)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)o**_

_N/a: Bueno al fin actualizó después de tanto tiempo._

_Quiero disculparme pero es que por fin estoy de vacaciones (por fin terminé con parciales)_

_Esta vez... (no es broma ni mentira) haré actualizaciones mas seguidas, y es que en el transcurso de todo este tiempo he digitado mucho así que tengo hechos mas caps._

_El fic, (de repente) se me volvió mas largo así que mejor hago los caps largos para no cortarlo tanto.(y así no hayan mas de 43 caps hehehe)_

_Naaa no creo que este fic contenga 40 caps (aunque con el ocio que ando ya estaba por ese camino) bueno asi que mejor los caps están largos._

_Gracias a:_

_Haine Asakura, Tsumika, Andrea nefisto, inory, ady, kri, palin, himeno asakura, aoshmi seshlin, naru- san._

_Agradezco el que lean esto y espero (cliché) que el Cáp. les guste._

_Proximo cap: "Poca esperanza"_


	22. Poca esperanza

_**La razón y el corazón**_

_Cáp.22: Poca esperanza._

* * *

Una semana, Había transcurrido una semana desde que estaba la mayor parte del tiempo a solas con Tao.

Se sentía completamente feliz, por lo menos estar a su lado, sin embargo este estaba de peor humor cada vez.

En ocasiones solía mirarla con cierta nostalgia aunque rápidamente volvía su expresión fría. No le culpaba por odiarla...pero aun no estaba segura si le odiaba por la perdida de su relación o la de su hermana mayor.

De ninguna manera las razones eran cuerdas para dejar esperanza de que él la volviese a querer, pero ella había dejado de ser cuerda cuando se dio cuenta que su farsa se había vuelto realidad, el amor que profesaba fingidamente hacia él se había convertido en verdad justo cuando él la odiaba.

"- Tiempo perdido,... es duro perderlo... – murmuró sentada frente al escritorio sin reparar en Ren quien estaba de pie junto a la ventana."

"- ¿Qué tantos murmuras? – preguntó girándose."

"- Lo siento, no me di cuenta, tal parece que pensé en voz alta – respondió mirándole."

El joven la observaba de reojo aunque cuando ella correspondió aquello decidió mirar a través del cristal de la ventana.

Kein podía percatarse que aquel hombre estaba extraño desde que su asistente se había marchado. Frunció el entrecejo, admitía celos ante aquella posible idea.

"- ¿Extrañas a esa chica? – preguntó cruzándose de brazos como si aquello no le importase enserio."

Ella le escuchó reír por lo bajo con arrogancia.

"- Debo admitir que estaba muy acostumbrado a que ella hiciese casi todo mi trabajo..."

Aquello se había escuchado extraño. Al estar de espaldas no pudo ver la expresión de él pero le pareció una pequeña muestra de su escaso sentido del humor.

Kein volvió a preguntarse ¿cómo se sentiría él¿estaría triste? O... ¿sentiría algo?.

Normalmente cuando estaba frustrado, estresado e incluso triste usaba aquella mascara de mal humor. Lo sabía porque esa fue su reacción con ella hace mucho.

"- ¿Sabes, últimamente estas muy quisquilloso... – le dijo al fin, buscando las palabras correctas."

"- No estoy de humor para nada – exclamó con una respuesta seca."

"- ¿Te molesta que Shintani se la haya llevado sin razón alguna? – preguntó la joven con mas seriedad – supongo que piensas que algo planea ese sujeto, lo afirmo porque me parece extraño todo eso."

Ren frunció aun mas su ceño. Nichrom hacía todo por competir, lo sabía a la perfección, pero su orgullo le impedía preguntarle a Inoue en sus furtivas llamadas como estaba aquella chica y por supuesto, saber que planeaba con todo eso Nichrom.

¿Solo trabajo, lo dudaba.

"- Talvez..."

"- Ella quiso aquel negocio, de seguro le ofreció mas dinero – se encogió de hombros – no me extraña que por dinero hagan cualquier cosa – le miró de reojo haciéndola desviar su mirada."

"- Hasta cuando...- trató de explicarse, sentía dolor al verle mirar así."

"- ¿Hasta cuando? – preguntó con sarcasmo, conteniendo su mal humor, decidió salir aunque cierto ruido proveniente de Kein le detuvo. - ¿qué ocurre?."

"- Así que es esto... – murmuró analizando unos papeles que contenía sobre aquel escritorio - ¿cómo has perdido esta cantidad? – preguntó señalando el papel."

Ren suspiró frustrado. Sabía que había tenido una gran perdida y en sus planes estaba el buscar la causa, pero al gastar en nuevas cosas era ya muy obvio que los demás en el proyecto se diesen cuenta.

"- ¿Cómo...?"

"- Lo supiera, no estuviese de tan mal humor."

"- Si los demás se dan cuenta..."

"- Yo dije que cargaría con todo así que dile a tu jefe que no se preocupe."

"- Pero... esto te perjudicará mucho."

"- Que bien que lo notas – exclamó sarcástico."

Kein sintió de pronto pena por aquel hombre. Estaba tan ensimismado en su idea para pronto perderla nuevamente. Primero fue por ella y ahora...

"- Tenemos que buscar la causa – se puso rápidamente de pie. Esta vez tendría que ayudarle."

La actitud de la joven le sorprendió y esta vez no pudo ocultarlo.

"- Puedo solo, gracias – dijo cortante al recobrar su postura."

"- No, claro que no, te ayudaré, no me subestimes de lo que puedo llegar a lograr... – le dijo desafiante."

Ren le miró en silencio por mas de un minutos y luego volvió a hablar.

"- No, nunca te he subestimado, y creo que esa es la razón por la cual pude descuidarme y averiguar de otra manera lo que en realidad puedes llegar a lograr... – nuevamente escupió las palabras con frialdad al referirse al pasado."

Kein sabía que debía controlarse. Ese hombre era tan terco que le obligaba a pensar lo bien que sería arrojarle algo por su altanería pero... ella esta vez no tenía derecho, esta vez no.

Quedaron en silencio desafiándose uno al otro con la mirada hasta que ella la ablandó haciendo que Ren se impresionase y se obligara a girar su cabeza.

Kein sonrió esperanzada.

Esperanza, tal parecía que aun había poca.

_**

* * *

**_

El anciano la miró sonriendo desde su asiento. Ella parecía estar triste en ocasiones aunque debía admitir que cuando su hijo solía llevarla a casa o sacarla de paseo sus ojos se iluminaban.

Hacía mas de tres días que su hijo se encargó de pedirle matrimonio, y ella no pareció desagradarle la idea. Era obvio que la esperase, imaginando que aquel era el trato.

Él estaba empezando a creer que esa chica pudiese sentir algo más por su hijo, sin embargo en cada visita que realizaba Inoue a esa casa, ella solía emocionarse. Su cuerpo no lo expresaba pero sus ojos sí. Era el hecho de saber algo de Ren.

"- ¿Señor?- preguntó un hombre entrando al estudio – el señor Inoue le busca... – murmuró."

"- ¿De-desea que salga? – preguntó Tamao sin obviar la emoción que le causaba aquello."

"- Bueno... no estaría mal que preguntaras por Ren frente a mi – sonrió al verla ruborizarse."

"- N-no es así... – movió sus manos de un lado a otro mostrando su enorme nerviosismo."

En aquel instante Inoue entró saludando a los presentes.

"- Agradable sorpresa ¿qué te trae por aquí?"

"- Hablar un poco... – exclamó llevando la seriedad al máximo. Tamao se preocupó un poco."

"- Disculpe... ¿algo ha ocurrido?."

"- ¿Con Ren, nada, solo está de mal humor – sonrió al verla preocupada. La razón por la que estuvo llamando a Ren constantemente era ella. Solía sentir pena por aquella joven que profesaba tanto cariño a alguien que no la veía de igual manera."

Tamao no pudo reprimir que le alivió la noticia aunque luego se volvió a él.

"- ¿Y usted?."

"- No te preocupes por él , ha tenido mucho trabajo – sonrió el anciano – muy bien, podemos charlar ahora."

La joven se disculpó saliendo del salón y cerrando la puerta al salir.

"- Ren sospecha de algún robo, me ha pedido investigarlo – dijo de una vez."

"- Bien, es suficiente con eso, mi hijo ya le ha pedido un matrimonio arreglado."

"- ¿Cómo ha reaccionado ella? – preguntó curioso y algo cansado."

"- No la atacó un nerviosismo como yo esperé, mas bien una tristeza aunque con mi hijo tratan de llevarlo como algo normal."

"- ¿Cuándo será?."

"- Le he pedido que en diez días lo haga. – sonrió. – puedes llamar a Ren para que se dé cuenta."

"- Si le digo que tu hijo le ha robado, seguro regresa solo para matarlo – habló sin tono en especial."

"- No lo creo, porque se supone que yo no he sabido nada y dejé beneficiaría a esa jovencita, ya tiene todo lo que Ren y Nichrom buscan – alargó su sonrisa."

"- Espero sea tan sencillo como lo planeas – murmuró."

"- Veras que sí."

"- Entonces..."

"- Puedes hacer la llamada de inmedito – sonrió – a menos que quieras espiar la cita de tu hermana."

Inoue le miró con dureza.

"- Creo que Asakura va enserio – sonrió el anciano."

"- Ese sujeto jamás está enserio."

"- ¿Y él?."

"- ¿Qué sobre él?."

".- ¿Él se habrá dado cuenta sobre el problema financiero?."

"- Lo mas obvio es que si... – murmuró para luego volver a enfadarse – pero esta tan... "ocupado" que no parece querer prestarle atención."

"- Ocupado... te refieres a..."

"-Me tengo que ir, te avisaré cuando se dé una respuesta – respondió saliendo furioso del salón."

El anciano rió por lo bajo. Era mas que obvio la sobreprotección que Inoue tenía para con su hermana, no dejando que nadie se le acercara.

Tamao sonrió con mas dulzura al mirarlo salir. Por fin podría preguntar tranquila aunque la expresión de él la desanimó.

Inoue se quedó de pie mirándola por largo rato. Le causaba cierto remordimiento meterla en todo aquello y peor aun, que estuviese aun esperanzada en alguien como Ren.

"- Me dijo el anciano que pronto te casaras"

"- S-si, así es... – murmuró apenada, no quería que Inoue hablase de eso con Ren."

"- ¿por qué esa cara, serás la novia, se supone debes estar feliz – le obligó a hablar."

"- Talvez... si el matrimonio fuese cierto."

"- ¿Quieres decir que deseas que sea verdad?."

"- ¡Claro que no! – se apresuró a responder."

"- Si, sé que desearías que Ren tome el lugar de Shintani..."

Sabía que era hacerse falsas esperanzas pero ella no dejaba de pensar lo que claramente había dicho Inoue.

"- Solo sé fuerte, y no te dejes intimidar tanto por los demás... – le murmuró justo cuando estaba a punto de salir."

Tamao le siguió con la mirada hasta verlo cerrar la puerta tras él. No supo explicarlo pero le pareció que aquella mirada era de cierta culpa para con ella.

_**

* * *

**_

Inoue conducía tratando de planear todo lo que diría con Tao. Estaba ciertamente estresado. El problema con Tao le afectaba a él aunque no pareciese.

La idea de aquel anciano podaría ser algo descabellada pero ahora que todo estaba listo solo deseaba que funcionase.

Era muy cierto que deseaba saber que actitud tomaría Tao con todo eso.

Detuvo el auto cerca de una restaurante. Bajó y tomó asiento pidiendo de inmediato una bebida.

Suspiró y miró su teléfono móvil sobre aquella mesa, era mejor llamar desde ese lugar en vez de la oficina, sin mencionar que ese sitio estaba algo vació.

Tomó de su bebida fría y comenzó a marcar.

Esperó hasta que estuvo seguro de responder, le sorprendió el hecho que contestase una mujer, específicamente Kein.

"- ¿Inoue? – se escuchó preguntar desde la otra línea."

Inoue había decidido llamar a la oficina de Tao pero escuchando la voz de ella ahí, supo que no tenia el caso obligar a Tao estar con aquella chica de cabellos rosas.

Respondió afirmativamente a la pregunta de Kein y esperó a que Tao respondiese. Esta vez no había vuelta atrás.

Suspiró mas de dos veces ante una reacción que no se podía imaginar.

"- ¿Lo has encontrado? – preguntó furioso, tal parecía que estaba de muy mal humor."

Inoue rió para sus adentros, después de todo aquello no sería tan aburrido.

"- He encontrado ciertas cosas... de Nichrom"

"- ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó con seriedad no refiriéndose específicamente a los negocios."

"- Mas bien pude averiguar sobre ciertas cosas, por ejemplo ¿sabias que Nichrom dejó su puesto para entregarte su parte a sabiendas que tu idea fracasaría?."

Ren tardó unos segundo en responder, en pocas palabras estaba furioso.

"- ¿Qué has dicho¡No necesito la caridad de un idiota!."

"- Me alegra escucharlo – exclamó tomando otro sorbo de su bebida y tratando de mostrarse centrado – porque aquello fue una mentira, él no te daría su parte."

"- ¿Qué? – preguntó confundido. En su estallo de ira no se le ocurrió pensar el porque Nichrom había de pronto planeado entregarle una parte a él."

"- Mas bien él planeo timarte desde un principio... supongo que te darás cuenta que hace falta parte de tus acciones."

Ren apretó el auricular, ahora si sabía a donde llegaba aquella conversación.

"- Lo mataré... – exclamo en voz baja aunque se le notaba demasiado irritado."

Inoue pensó en dejar las noticias hasta ese punto aunque quiso arriesgarse un poco mas.

"- Aun no me has preguntado porque Inoue tomó la decisión de inventar el hecho de darte una parte de él cuando su intención fue robarte."

"- ¡Esperaba me la dijeras! – explotó respondiendo."

"- Tu asistente – respondió de inmediato haciendo que Tao callase por algunos segundos – haciendo uso de una farsa, Nichrom dijo que si ella no le ayudaba en un asunto, no te ayudaría, fingiendo, que hubo un problema económico que él causó desde un principio."

Ren aun permanecía en silencio.

Inoue pensó que talvez estaba demasiado furioso para responder así que siguió nuevamente.

"- Gracias a eso, Shintani y con ello me refiero al anciano, pensando que su hijo no era lo suficientemente responsable con la parte del dinero que él le obsequió, decidió dejárselo todo a nombre a la persona que será su esposa."

"- ¿Esposa? – preguntó intrigado Ren."

"- Si, Nichrom se casará dentro de diez días y viéndolo de esa manera tu dinero y el de Nichrom están a cargo de esa mujer."

"- ¿Ya lo a hecho añicos?"

"- Claro que no, ella ni siquiera lo sabe."

"- ¿Por qué no?."

"- Porque ese anciano no lo quiere así, específicamente ha declarado que la persona que se case con ella tendrá derecho no solo a tu parte sino también la de Nichrom."

"- ¿No se puede anular todo? – preguntó molesto y exasperado."

"- No, la decisión es legal, además la novia ha congeniado mucho con ese anciano."

"- ¿Y quien es la afortunada? – preguntó con sarcasmo y furia retenida."

"- Es la persona que Nichrom engañó para que le siguiera."

Ren abrió en grande sus ojos, aquello lo obligaba a pensar.

"- Tamao... – concluyó Inoue."

Esperó alguna reacción y esta no tardó en llegar.

"- ¡Esa estúpida chiquilla¡¿Qué se ha creído¡Tonta, sabe que no puede ayudar en nada¡Para lo único que sirve es para arrojar las cosas al piso y revisar contratos!"

Al fin había estallado y precisamente no decía cosas agradables.

Inoue negó con su cabeza¿cómo esperaba que aquel cabeza hueca de Ren viviera un matrimonio tranquilo si solo en dos minutos insultó a la joven de pies a cabeza?.

Al estar calmo por un momento volvió a tomar la palabra.

"- ¡Voy hacia haya!."

"- ¿Tan pronto?."

"- ¡Iré a detener esa estupidez! – colgó de inmediato dejando a Inoue con la palabra en la boca."

Este suspiró y movió un poco el resto de bebida que aun quedaba en su vaso de cristal.

"- El primer paso no fue muy agradable... – murmuró."

_**

* * *

**_

"- Te notó algo desanimada ¿acaso Inoue te comentó algo desagradable de Ren?."

"- N-no nada de eso – respondió de inmediato algo asustada al haberla tomado de sorpresa."

"- Dime, ya has escogido el vestido."

La pelirosa se sonrojó notablemente.

"- S-se supone que iría por él el día de mañana."

"- ¿Te han ayudado a escogerlo?. – preguntó el anciano sonriendo con calidez al mirarla entretenida ordenando algunos estantes."

"- Si, Pilika y otras personas han sido muy gentiles- le sonrió con mas animo."

"- eso es bueno, y cuéntame ¿cómo va la relación con mi hijo?."

La pelirosa se paralizó de pronto¿cómo iba aquella relación?. Solo se reunían cuando Shintani lo requería y no había mas que charlas extrañas. Aquello debió esperarse por el trato pero en algún lugar de su cabeza quedaba la idea de tener una boda tranquila en la cual se sintiese cómoda. Sin embargo estaba presente la idea que en menos de seis meses estaría divorciada.

Su boda y todo era una farsa. Rió para sus adentros con tristeza y cierta amargura, definitivamente no era sensata al tomar decisiones aunque si con eso ayudaba a Ren, le bastaba.

El anciano notó su expresión y tomó la palabra.

"- Piensas mucho en él, a pesar de todo."

"- No es eso... – mintió tratando de sonreír."

"- No tengo una justificación valida para el trato que Ren tiene contigo pero sé que le es difícil confiar."

Tamao quedó pensativa tratando de analizar el comportamiento de Ren. Ni ella comprendía lo que pasaba por aquella cabeza, de vez en cuando la miraba de manera extraña y en otras ocasiones le trataba con mucha frigidez.

"- Quisiera saber... – murmuró la joven aunque fue interrumpida."

"- El problema de Ren es sencillo, tiene mucho que ver con la mujer que trabaja para los Asakura."

"- ¿Se refiere a...? – preguntó en su sorpresa."

"- Si, efectivamente es con Kein. – terminó su frase."

_**Continuara.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_N/a: bueno afirmé y dije que actualizaría rápido y es lo que estoy intentando. Esta vez el Cáp. no fue largo pero de los otros dos que tengo listo veré si puedo unirlos de una vez._

_Y bueno... puse otra cap porque simplemente me tardé mucho y pues es mejor apurar el paso. Espero que les guste_

_Gracias los reviews de:_

_Inory, Andrea nefisto, aoshimi seshlin, Himeno asakura (me halagaste mucho, en serio), akira._

_Tsumika: Bueno dejame decirte que ya mandè el cap 46 y 47 de "el orgullo de un shaman" pues en esa pagin,a ese fic esta mas largo (completo por decirlo asi) pero tal parece que es yersi quien no ha puesto los caps. te agradezco el gesto de leer mis cosas._

_bueno en fin agradezco a cualquiera que lee esto y con respecto a que soy mala con Tamao pues... me cae bien el personaje (aunque casi siempre la pongo sufriendio a la pobre, pero deben admitir que es su forma de ser pacifica y timida por eso cae bien) pero todo a su tiempo ya que harè sentir culpable a mi lindo Ren. _

_Proximo cap: "Reencuentros"_


	23. Reencuentro

_**La razón y el corazón **_

_Cáp.23: Reencuentro._

* * *

"- ¡Voy hacia haya! – Le escuchó Kein."

Ciertamente estaba confundida, no entendía nada las amenazas de Ren y la palabra "esposa" la tenia aun mas intrigada.

"- ¡Iré a detener esa estupidez! – Dijo al final colgando."

Ella estaba a punto de preguntar cuando él tomó la palabra.

"- Ya has escuchado, hoy mismo estoy dispuesto a regresar a la ciudad... – respondió al ver la duda en el rostro de ella.."

"- ¿Qué ha pasado?."

"- Inoue ha encontrado al ladrón – dijo apunto de salir de la oficina."

"- Entonces déjame acompañarte, estoy segura que necesitaras algo de ayuda – dijo en su ansiedad."

"- Mejor preocúpate por tu cargo – le miró por la altura del hombro."

"- Precisamente por eso lo hago – actuó manteniendo cierta indiferencia, sabía que si quería ayudarle sin razón, este se negaría."

"- Has lo que mejor convenga para ti – murmuró molesto y es que no podía obviar aquella noticia."

Se preguntó una y otra vez mientras caminaba por el pasillo ¿cómo Nichrom había podido robar las acciones tan fácilmente?.

Dudaba demasiado sobre la versión de Inoue en cuanto a la pelirosa. Presionó su puño con fuerza, era mas probable que ella haya aceptado estar con Inoue por el dinero que este le podía ofrecer, contando obviamente la parte que fue robada.

Podía imaginarse que aquel anciano había puesto el dinero a nombre de ella pensando que era solo de su hijo.

Buscaría una manera para recuperar su parte, pero casarse solo por ello no estaba en sus planes.

Estaba furioso, solo detendría aquella boda para que su parte no se fuese al caño, y mantendría, si era posible, alejada a esa mujer de Shintani solo con el afán de arreglar el problema y recuperar lo que le fue robado.

Esa mujer solo le causó cierto deseo, algo físicamente, nada fuera de lo común, en ese instante de furia fue lo único que pudo pensar. No se dejaría pisotear de un antiguo rival y de una niñata que ni siquiera sabía lo que en verdad deseaba.

**

* * *

**

"**- **Veo que te interesa – murmuró."

Tamao se ruborizó y asintió.

"- Si, el joven Shintani... es decir Nichrom... – exclamó apenada a sabiendas que tendría que tratarle sin formalidades – me dijo cierta vez que algún día me diría sobre... el anterior fracaso del joven Tao¿tiene algo que ver con eso?."

"- Creó que mucho... – murmuró reclinándose en el mueble – y creo que la mayoría de la culpa recae en su padre y en la mía."

"- ¿Su culpa?."

"- Si, veras, él y yo éramos como rivales aunque podría decirse que una extraña amistad – sonrió con nostalgia – manteníamos nuestros negocios aunque debo admitir que los Tao llevan una gran línea, siendo casi una dinastía."

Tamao se sorprendió bastante al escuchar aquello.

"- Por esa razón era indispensable que siempre se guarde a los descendientes – sonrió al mirar el desconcierto de la joven - es decir, nuevos herederos."

"- ¿Ese era lo que debía hacer el joven Tao?."

"- Claro, al ser hijo único."

"- Pero... se supone que tenía una hermana..."

"- Si, era mayor – exclamó con mas seriedad y cierta tristeza – una jovencita muy hermosa, pero los Tao tienen costumbres muy antiguas como la de aceptar como herederos solo a los descendientes del hijo varón."

"- Pero el joven Ren no esta..."

"- Si, lo sé, no está casado, y con él toda su herencia se viene abajo – suspiró derrotado – aunque su hermana era mayor, pudo encargarse de la empresa hasta la edad en que Ren estuviese listo, sin mencionar que una de las costumbres de las que te hablaba es un matrimonio arreglado."

Tamao pareció asustarse con aquella confesión.

"- Es extraño ver en tiempos como estos un matrimonio arreglado– murmuró apenada."

"- No es extraño, mira tu boda y la de mi hijo – respondió riendo."

"- ¿Él joven Ren... tiene a alguien? - preguntó cambiando el rumbo en el cual se dirigía la conversación y sin poder disfrazar el tono de su voz."

"- Mas bien, tenía – respondió con calma – Ren casi ha cumplido los veintidós años y aun no se ha casado. En su familia se debe casar a la edad de diecisiete años."

Tamao se ruborizó, no podía imaginarse una boda al tener tan poca edad.

"- ¿Te sorprende? – preguntó al ver su reacción - Te sorprendería saber cuantas aventuras tuvo a su corta edad, no era un chico promiscuo pero... – rió un poco – ciertamente era muy popular con las del sexo opuesto."

La joven se apenó pensando que era una indirecta hacia ella. Aunque debía admitir que ella se había sentido atraída a Ren por su extraña forma de ayudarla aun siendo frígido. Tenía una remota idea, que él escondía su parte gentil aunque fuese difícil creerla.

"- Con respecto a un matrimonio arreglado – continuó su relato – decidimos escoger por nosotros mismo, lo cual me refiero a su padre y a mi – entrelazó sus manos con un gesto parcialmente serio – escogimos a una jovencita que contaba con la misma edad que él y de buenas referencias, o mas bien esa es la idea que nos dieron en aquel momento."

"- ¿Por qué dice eso?"

"- Porque al final supimos que fue una mentira, esa niña junto a un grupo de personas eran solo caza fortunas – desordenó sus cabellos en señal de desagrado – creo que necesito beber algo."

"- Sa-sabe que no puede hacer eso – habló la joven a sabiendas que a ese sujeto se le había prohibido la bebida a causa de su salud. Además si recordaba cuando lo había conocido, parecía estar siempre ebrio."

"- Lo siento pequeña – le sonrió – parece que los malos hábitos son difíciles de quitar."

"- Lo mejor es que le prepare algo... – murmuró colocándose de pie y girando sobre sus talones."

"- Tenemos un cocinero, no se porque insistes en hacerlo tu ¿acaso solo es para escapar del resto de mi historia? – preguntó sonriendo al ver que la joven se detenía a centímetros de la puerta."

"- No... es eso – volvió a murmurar."

"- Si lo que estas pensando es que Ren se enamoró de esa chica, si, así es, tratamos de escoger una esposa con carácter que pudiese ser tan calculadora como él. En ocasiones solían discutir mucho y tal parecía que su relación era la menos apropiada pero poco a poco con el tiempo pudimos notar mejorías en ellos, parecía que Ren estaba agradado con la decisión."

El corazón de la joven pareció encogerse cuando analizó cada palabra. Una persona con carácter, alguien como él; lastimosamente ella carecía de todo aquello lo cual la obligaba a sentir que no era en ningún aspecto buena para él. Siempre lo había pensado pero ahora con mayor razón, causándole así mas tristeza.

Le dolía en serio pensar así.

"- ¿Qué pasó con la hermana del joven Tao? – preguntó en un hilo de voz que ciertamente hizo que el anciano se arrepintiera de haber dicho todo aquello."

"- Ella pareció encariñarse mucho con Kein... pero al saber de su traición, es decir que ese grupo de personas contando a Kein por su puesto, habían hecho aquel acto, las crisis comenzaron a arribar a la familia y a los negocios, Jun enfermó por todo aquel peso que caía sobre ella, la tensión y la preocupación y con el tiempo murió."

De pronto Tamao sintió mucha pena por aquel relato tan cruel. Suponía que era difícil pensar que la persona que se estima le traicionara y peor aun muriese alguien cercano a causa de eso.

"- Ren no se perdonó aquello, tomando el poder a los 18 años y capturando a los que le hicieron aquel mal a su familia. Aunque..."

"¿Aunque? – se giró la joven hacia el anciano"

"- Cuando dieron con el paradero de Kein, esta no pareció haber gastado ni un centavo de lo que le correspondía de todo aquel embuste – suspiró con mas calma – Ren dejó que se marchara sin ningún cargo, tal parecía que... – calló su especulación al saber que hablaría de mas."

"- Entiendo... – murmuró – y afirmó que él aun siente algo – trató de sonreír – e-es normal pensarlo, es decir... después de todo aun es la persona que él logró ...- calló, no le gustaba aceptar que aquello era la verdad"

"- Pero..."

"- Si me disculpa prepararé algo de té – se giró."

"- Esta bien – respondió no queriendo alargar aquello."

"- Por cierto... – se detuvo - ¿podría repetirme el nombre de la hermana del joven Tao.?."

"- Su nombre era Jun Tao... – respondió sonriendo con cierta nostalgia"

"- Si, esta bien – esta vez salió sin mas preámbulos."

Estaba dolida al descubrir algunas cosas, sin embargo sentía pena por él. Ahora sabía porque aquel día lluvioso que lo conoció vestía de negro, tal parecía que esa día fue el funeral de su hermana.

**

* * *

**

Se había levantado muy temprano aquel día. Inconscientemente trataba de estar preparado.

"- ¿Ocurre algo? – preguntó la joven de cabellos grisáceos sentada en el comedor – tienes muy mal aspecto."

"- Pues tu estas radiante, dime ¿ es a causa del Asakura? – preguntó en tono burlón al tomar asiento en una de la sillas."

"- ¡Jamás me relacionaría de esa manera con él! – estalló de pronto."

"- No, claro que no – respondió sarcastico mientras bebía un sorbo de café."

Jeannie le miró con mas calma.

"- ¿Te has peleado con él?."

"- No, solo le aclaré las cosas – respondió - ¿él te ha comentado algo?."

"- No, nada, es solo... – miró su taza mientras fruncía el entrecejo – que tanto tu como él han estado tensos ¿qué es lo que ocurre?."

"- Ren vuelve este día – dijo como si nada."

"- ¿Regresa hoy! – preguntó con profunda admiración – pero creí que..."

"- No te hagas ilusiones con una relación – advirtió de inmediato."

"- No hacia eso – frunció el entrecejo – solo estuvimos por un tiempo por pura diversión ¿tiene algo de malo?"

"- Hay ciertos problemas, supongo que te habrás dado cuenta de alguna anormalidad- él decidió seguir con la conversación inicial."

"- Si, lo sé – le miró con seriedad – puede que he aceptado estar con Ha... es decir, Asakura, pero no me dejaría engañar por él, tengo entendido todos sus movimientos."

Inoue sonrió con mas tranquilidad.

"- Si, eres muy astuta pero después de todo, una mujer y si no me equivoco puedes llegar a ser voluble."

"- También lo eres tu– respondió a la defensiva – además no me fijaría en un play boy como Hao."

Jeannie sonrió con malicia al ver que su frase le había causado gracia a su hermano logrando así que arrojara el café que tenía en su boca.

La joven se puso de pie y le arrojó una servilleta.

"- Mas vale que te asees antes de salir, no querrás verme mas voluble."

Inoue se enfadó aunque luego suspiró con cansancio, era mas que obvio que su hermana se estaba vengando de su comentario.

* * *

Se apresuró a llegar a la casa de los Shintani. Se había quedado dormida nuevamente gracias a una salida furtiva que realizó con Nichrom siendo este convencido por su padre.

La realidad es que se sentía incomoda creyendo que pudiese ser toda una molestia para él, sin embargo este parecía tratarla bien, aunque sin nada en especial.

Llegó a su destino sorprendiéndose al ver un auto de color negro estacionado a las afueras de las rejillas.

Decidió entrar, esta vez esperando a que la puerta se abriera aunque cuando no ocurrió, decidió abrir por su propia cuenta.

Se preguntó el porque la puerta no estaba por lo menos asegurada pero al ver al sujeto alto que se encargaba de abrirla se preocupó.

"- Lo siento mucho... no debí..."

"- Creo que le sugeriría salir ahora."

"- ¿Salir? – preguntó confusa."

"- En estos momentos el señor está en una discusión y..."

"- Debería dejarla entrar – se escuchó cuando abrió por completo la puerta del estudio – yo estaba por irme."

Aquella voz, aquella inconfundible voz para ella la hizo colocarse nerviosa y al mismo tiempo feliz.

Le miró con detenimiento. Era él, estaba de regreso. Portaba como siempre traje formal, parecía verse impecable.

Un pensamiento vago de querer correr y abrazarlo la hizo ruborizar. Se regañó a si misma por ello e inclinó su cabeza aunque luego de eso pudo levantarla y dirigirla hacia él.

Este le miraba entre furioso y una extraña expresión que no podía entender ¿era aquel acaso desprecio?.

Se acercó a ella con paso rápido hasta que la tomó de la barbilla sin algún reparo.

"- ¡Ren! – llamó el anciano quien había salido del salón – ella no..."

"- ¡Calla! – le exigió molesto atrayendo mas a la joven."

Esta estaba algo temerosa, no sabía el porque de aquella actitud.

"- Voy a detener todo este absurdo plan del matrimonio. No se haga ilusiones."

Le dijo de un modo tan frió que ella se paralizó aunque luego de procesar correctamente las palabras... ¿él detendría la boda?.

"- Además tampoco pienso casarme con usted para regresar lo que me pertenece."

"- ¿Q-que! – preguntó incrédula. ¿casarse con ella? Ahora no comprendía de donde había sacado la absurda idea. - ¡Yo no pienso casarme con usted! – exclamó en medio de su temor y desconcierto."

Ren mientras tanto se había puesto furioso ¿era tanto el deseo de ella de casarse con aquel sujeto para que ahora luchara por impedir la boda?.

Aquella idea lo enfermó y la soltó con brusquedad.

Había regresado muy temprano aquella mañana, encargándose de Kein quien decidió ir a las oficinas directamente mientras él arreglaba todo aquel asunto.

Durante el trayecto ambos conversaron sobre el matrimonio a conveniencia y ciertamente si no deseaba casarse con Tamao tendría que encontrar la manera de revertir aquello, el único inconveniente fue aquel anciano que no le importó su mal humor o sus palabras duras ni la explicación ya que este no estaba dispuesto a cambiar el trato.

"- Quedan pocos días, le repito que esto no se realizará a menos que me entregue todo."

"- ¿Todo? – preguntó ella sin entender absolutamente nada."

"- ¿Cuan ambiciosa puede ser? – preguntó sarcásticamente - ¿cuánto desea que le pague?."

Tamao le miró incrédula. Él la estaba ofendiendo sin razón alguna.

"- ¿De que esta hablando?."

Él se acercó aburrido de aquella actitud que tomaba como farsa hasta que su paso se detuvo gracias a que el anciano se posó frente a ella.

"- Ya basta. Tienes suficiente. – respondió molesto - ¿quieres tu dinero? Pues bien, cásate con ella – le señaló sorprendiendo a la joven y enfureciendo mas a Ren."

"- ¿No se cansa de los matrimonios arreglados?."

"- Al contrario de lo que piensas, ella no sabía nada."

"- Pues lo dudo mucho – le miró furioso poniéndola mas nerviosa."

"- ¿Q-que dinero? – preguntó algo cohibida."

"- Es algo que puse a tu nombre – sonrió el anciano mirándola por la altura de su hombro."

"- ¿Qué¿Por qué...?."

"- Eso es mío – exclamó exasperado el Tao."

Tamao le miró incrédula. No sabía con exactitud lo que ocurría.

"- Pues no puedes – sonrió el hombre."

"- Puedo obligar a que ella me lo entregue – respondió con desafío."

"- Lo dudo mucho, ella solo podrá disponer de ello cuando este casada – sonrió – y por un buen tiempo."

Ren frunció el entrecejo mucho mas. Se sentía impotente, lo habían atrapado en una jugarreta de niños. La miró furioso.

"- ¿Si me caso será todo mío? – preguntó con cierta maquinación en su cabeza. No estaba de mas la idea de quedarse con la parte de Nichrom."

"- Claro... – sonrió el anciano pensando que ya lo tenia donde quería."

Tamao les miró temerosa. Estaba a punto de hablar cuando se volvió a escuchar al anciano.

"- Mientras ella así lo decida – concluyó al fin"

Ren le miró molesto y salió del lugar azotando la puerta.

Tamao llevó una mano a su pecho. Así que así era cuando aquel hombre se enfada, supo que podía llegar a ser aterrador pero aquello la dejó sin habla.

Estaba sorprendida y ofendida por las acusaciones. Miró al anciano quien no le perdía de vista.

"- ¿Estas bien?."

"- Explíqueme... – murmuró – explíqueme que paso aquí..."

¿Enfadarse? Eso era lo que ella añoraba, mas aquello no pasaba de una simple molestia.

El anciano le miró con ternura, tal parecía que nuevamente aquello se le había salido delas manos.

**

* * *

**

Estaba molesto, mas que molesto. Esperaba encontrarse a Nichrom para tomarlo a golpes.

"- Que bueno que él ha salió... – se dijo a si mismo no sabiendo si se hubiese podido controlar."

Ya una vez había perdido un negocio, este aun podía prevenirse, entonces ¿por qué perdía el control siendo un líder?. Aquella actitud no era la correcta pero últimamente aquello no le importaba demasiado.

¿Casarse con aquella mujer solo por aquella cantidad, no, era mejor conseguirla de otra manera, de una que valiese la pena.

Había hablado con Inoue sobre aquello. debía hallarle una salida al contrato.

Llegó a su antiguo edificio, bajó del auto y se dispuso a subir por el elevador.

Cuando llegó al piso indicado todos le miraban como si era un espectáculo.

Nadie en el piso se esperaba la visita de aquel amargado joven.

Rápidamente volvieron a lo suyo al no mirarlo accesible.

Entró a la oficina que correspondía a la de Inoue.

"- ¿Nunca aprendes modales verdad? – preguntó Inoue casi arrojando una taza con café sobre él debido a la interrupción inesperada – creo que no tomaré café por hoy – murmuró a sabiendas que era casi el segundo accidente con él."

"- ¿Has encontrado algo?."

"- has ido a hablar con Shintani, según me comentó Kein."

"- Así es – exclamó frustrado al tomar asiento en una de las sillas."

"- ¿Le has golpeado? – preguntó en tono burlón."

"- No, solo estaba su padre – respondió sabiendo a que se refería."

"- Habla racionalmente con él – le miró seriamente – es una gran sospecha pero deberíamos estar seguros."

"- El anciano no quiere cambiar el contrato."

"- Ya veo... – murmuró - ¿una segunda jugarreta?."

"- ¡No lo permitiré!."

Inoue le miró con seriedad para luego pensar en algo rápidamente.

"- Cuando hablé contigo me hablaste sobre las bondades – hizo énfasis en la ultima palabra – de tu asistente y entre ellas estaba... resolver contratos."

Ren quedó impresionado ante la idea. Era verdad, ella era increíble para encontrar espacios vacíos en un contrato pero no estaba seguro si le ayudaría.

"- Ella no es lo que piensas..."

"- Puede ser, pero no me interesa – respondió Ren con frialdad – ahora, detendré la boda y le obligaré a resolver todo esto."

**

* * *

**

Ya había regresado a su hogar después de aquel día extenuante y lleno de sorpresas.

Debía decir que luego que Shintani le comentase todo su plan con respecto a lo que a su nombre quedaba, estaba petrificada y podía afirmar la razón por la que Tao estaba furioso.

Ella ni siquiera quería aquella cantidad. Había planeado que en cuanto se casara pasaría todo a manos de Tao y trataría de que Nichrom le dijese la verdad.

"- Creo que estas muy nerviosa... – dijo el chico de cabellos azulados al mirarla pensativa – no te quieres casar ¿no es así?."

Tamao se maravillo de lo observador de aquel chico.

"- Si – sonrió – algo por el estilo."

"- Aun no llega Pilika, supongo que con ella hablaras tranquilamente."

"- Si, ella es muy madura para estas cosas – sonrió."

"- Creo que mi hermana me causa el mismo temor que Mitsumi – exclamó sintiendo un escalofrió que atravesó su espalda."

"- Aun no la he visto."

"- No, y es que ella afirma que soy un pervertido... – murmuró haciendo un puchero."

"- ¿Y no lo eres? – preguntó con inocencia haciendo que el chico le mirase ofendido – digo¡no lo eres! – afirmó sonriendo nerviosamente."

"- Tienes razón, pero ella mal entendió – dijo en un suspiro."

"- Si... lo malos entendidos hacen desastres... - murmuró nuevamente pensativa haciendo que Horo Horo solo se distrajese al escuchar el llamado de la puerta."

"- Yo atiendo – dijo antes que la pelirosa se pusiese de pie. – ya era hora – exclamó al ver a su hermana aunque esta se notaba cansada."

"- ¿Estas bien? – preguntó Tamao preocupada."

"- Odio al joven Inoue... – murmuró dejando su bolso en el sofá – me hizo trabajar mas y el joven Tao nos puso aun mas trabajo – murmuró mirando el tejado del apartamento – deberían darle su merecido – dijo molesta."

Tamao sonrió, sabía muy bien que Pilika contaba con carácter y mucha decisión y si ella estuviese en su lugar de seguro pelearía con Ren. La idea le causó mucha gracia.

"- Vaya, no actuaste sorprendida cuando dije que el joven Tao había regresado – le miró con detenimiento."

"- Y-yo... quería comentarte...acerca de eso...– murmuró cabizbaja."

"- Antes, alguien debe preparar la cena... – dijo Horo Horo a sabiendas que comenzarían a hablar."

"- Yo lo preparo – exclamó Tamao de inmediato."

Horo Horo sonrió con complacencia.

"- ¿Eso estabas esperando? – preguntó su hermana al mirarlo sonriente."

"- ¡Claro! – respondió animoso – lo que tu preparas no es suficientemente bueno...- calló al emitir un sonido de dolor gracias a que su hermana le había halado una mejilla con fuerza por su comentario."

"""""""""""""""""

Luego de la cena, Tamao habló sobre todo de lo que se le fue enterada, paso a paso haciendo que Pilika se enfadase mas gracias a que ella parecía no hacer nada ante tales situaciones.

Después de aquel día no había vuelto a ver a Ren y este no fue mencionado por el anciano, en cambio Nichrom parecía maldecidlo cada vez.

Transcurriendo el tiempo, el día de la boda llegó. Tamao estaba temerosa mientras se arreglaba el vestido debido al nerviosismo.

El vestido blanco era de una seda muy fina, estrecho por la cintura y voluptuoso por el resto. Tenía pequeñas mangas que dejaban descubiertos su hombros pero no la parte baja de estos.

Ciertos encajes y el cabello elegantemente tomado le daban un buen aspecto aunque ella lo mirase como solo una manera de salir de todo esto.

Se sentía apenada, debía admitir que ella no escogió su vestido, no le tomó suficiente importancia, aun no podía imaginarse que era su boda.

Estaba a las puertas de aquella iglesia siendo casi arrastrada por sus conocidos y era el hecho que se estaba arrepintiendo de ello.

De pronto recordó la amenaza de Ren, sintió la necesidad que fuese cierta, no le importaba cual razón tuviese, ansiaba que alguien lo hiciera.

La dejaron sola cuando la entrada al lugar estaba por iniciarse. Pudo observar que habían mas vigilantes de lo que hubiese esperado.

"- Que no haya un desorden... – rogó en un murmullo presintiendo algo."

Desde la entrada de la iglesia pudo mirar frente a la capilla a su futuro esposo vestido elegantemente. Al no ver señal de nada mas suspiró aliviada.

Estaba caminando hacia el altar cuando sintió que fue halada de un brazo.

Tamao cerró fuertemente sus ojos esperando que aquella persona que la había tomado por la fuerza no fuese él específicamente.

Suspiró hondamente cuando escuchó las palabras de su captor.

"- Dije que esto no lo iba a permitir... – murmuró."

Tamao estaba a punto de responderle cuando se percató como todos le miraban con curiosidad. Se dirigió a él, más se quedó escudriñándolo.

Como siempre él en un traje de lo mas formal.

Aquella prenda quedaba perfectamente en él y eso que ella trataba siempre de encontrarle algo desagradable para no ponerse nerviosa, le miró por largo rato.

Se ruborizó al imaginar que él se daba cuenta de su mirada intensa pero salió de sus pensamientos cuando él la halaba sujetando su muñeca a la salida sin reparo.

"- ¿Qué ocurre ahí! - Nichrom parecía furioso."

Ren detuvo su paso de pronto sin soltar la muñeca de la joven.

"- No desea esperar la frase " si hay alguien que no esta de acuerdo con esta unión..." – acentuó las palabras con descaro – preferí ahorrar todo eso – sonrió con agrado ante la mirada de Nichrom y los invitados."

"- ¡Esto no esta bien! – dijo al fin la pelirosa mostrándose molesta por aquella actitud."

"- Ni siquiera piense que he detenido esto por razones personales y esta no es una decisión romántica – le dijo con tanta frialdad que la obligó a permanecer callada – pero si no desea que tome el lugar de Nichrom mas vale venga conmigo y me ayude a encontrar una falla en todo este embrollo."

"- Y-yo sé que puedo solucionar esto, no es necesario que ... – trató de hacerle razonar pero una mirada gélida de él hacia Nichrom la sorprendió."

"- ¿qué no haga esto? – sonrió con malicia y cierta maldad - ¿y perderme esta oportunidad de impedir los planes de este idiota? Debe estar soñando – apresuró su paso haciendo que ella tomara su vestido para que no le impidiese caminar a ese paso."

"- ¿Sabe cuantos problemas causará? – preguntó tratando de hacerle detener cuando la obligó a subir a una camioneta color negra."

"- Lo sé, no me importa – dijo al fin."

Tamao se sorprendió al mirar en el interior a Inoue.

"- ¿Joven... q-que...? – trató de decir la joven al dejar su ramo a un lado y acariciar su muñeca debido al forcejeo."

"- Le dije que mis intenciones no eran escaparme con la novia para casarme con ella. – dijo Ren mirando al frente y dándole una señal al chofer para que arrancase rápidamente."

"- Eres un animal... – murmuró Inoue al notar lo asustada de la pelirosa – lo siento, debí ir yo por ti."

"- Me-me hubiese gustado que fuera usted... – dijo al fin acariciando su muñeca con la otra mano."

Aquel comentario pareció fastidiar al Tao mas de lo que se hubiese imaginado.

"- Bien, solo trataremos de ahorrar este problema, usted encuentra una falla y yo la dejo en paz."

"- ¿Por qué interfirió! – preguntó tratando de mostrarse ofendida aunque mas bien estaba aliviada gracias a la intervención."

"- ¿por qué mas seria? – preguntó Ren alzando una ceja – cuando regrese lo mío puede regresar con aquel idiota – dijo furioso las ultimas palabras."

No supo porque se estaba exasperando por comentarios obvios de una novia a la cual le impedían casarse.

_**Continuara...**_

**

* * *

**

* * *

_**N/a¿qué se obtiene de días de ocio y de poca televisión, pues este cap, naaa viva la hueva. **_

_**Bueno en general espero el cap sea de agrado y aprovecho a felicitar a Haine Asakura que esta de cumpleaños( bueno es mas bien el lunes). Espero que cumplas muchos años mas! No sé si leerás el cap debido a tu viaje pero si lo lees te lo dedico por tus cumple, no es mucho pero es esto o una buena botella... hehehe.**_

_**Bueno, agradezco los reviews de:**_

**_Tsumika, andrea nefisto, haine asakura, inory, kri, hibari usui, AoshMi SeshLin himeno asakura._**

_**Debo decir que me halagan sus comentarios y con esto aviso que uní dos caps y el otro pues... aun no lo terminó pero como siempre ( o mas bien como recientemente) trataré de actualizar rápido.**_


	24. Momentos dificiles

**_La razón y el corazón_**

_Cáp.24: Momentos difíciles._

_

* * *

_

Estaba furioso y sobre todo parecía humillado. Se sorprendía que Tao llegase a esos extremos ¿acaso esa mujer era tan importante para él?

Si eso era así perdió su oportunidad de arrebatarle algo valioso, sin embargo aun tenía sus dudas.

Nichrom golpeó con fuerza la pared a su lado. Aquel ridículo, Tao lo pagaría.

La ceremonia no pasaba desapercibida para nadie haciendo mas de un comentario o especulación del suceso, mientras tanto el anciano que había planeado aquello reía entre dientes.

Jamás se imaginó tal espectáculo; pensaba que siendo Ren el involucrado, sería mas discreto como era su costumbre, aunque la única explicación era que estaba tan molesto que actuaba por impulsos.

Rió al ver al menor de los Asakura acercarse.

"- ¿Invitado de mi hijo? – preguntó el anciano quien se podía imaginar quienes ayudaron a Ren a entrar a la iglesia desapercibido."

"- Él nos invitó a todos – rió divertido como era su costumbre."

"- ¿Viene Anna con usted? – preguntó el anciano quien disfrutaba de la compañía de un joven alegre."

"- La verdad, creo que esta molesta."

"- ¿A que se debe? – preguntó con fingida inocencia."

"- Veníamos a una boda y tal parece que se suspendió de inmediato – se encogió de hombros."

"- ¿Le causó sorpresa aun sabiendo que pasaría?."

"- Usted no es de las personas que se les escapa algo ¿no es así? – rió despreocupado."

"- Creo que tengo reputación por ello. – agregó ."

"- Pero creo que Ren se sobrepasó esta vez – llevó una mano hacia su cuello mientras lo frotaba con cierta incomodidad – no creí mucho el porque esa mujer era tan importante, por como pude ver, tal parecía que no hizo esto por una simple confesión de amor."

"- Si, lo sé... aunque espero que no sea tan brusco¿sabe a donde ha ido con ella?."

"- No lo se, solo Inoue le acompañó, supongo que aunque es su rival tiene cierta confianza."

El anciano suspiró, por lo menos esperaba saber su localización, aunque por ahora solo le preocupaba la disculpa publica a los invitados.

_**

* * *

**_

Ya llevaban alrededor de veinte minutos en el auto. Tamao se acercó a una de las ventanas para mirar a través de ella el paisaje.

Parecían alejarse mas y mas. ¿ a donde la llevaban si era solo un contrato que debían revisar?.

Ya podía imaginarse el escándalo de todo aquello. Entristeció a un mas al pensar el problema que se había buscado por querer escapar y al mismo tiempo ayudar a aquel hombre que ahora parecía odiarle.

Tomó su muñeca nuevamente y la acarició.

"- Solo necesito que encuentre un error y la dejare en paz...- dijo Ren con calma aunque sin ningún tono de agrado."

Tamao no le miró, siguió su vista en su muñeca tratando de retener las lagrimas que amenizaban salir.

Todo en ella decía que no lloraba por su boda perdida, sino mas bien por aquel trato de la persona que decía amar.

"- ¿Ahora que le has hecho? – preguntó Inoue molesto al dejar su teléfono móvil por un momento."

"- Tal parece que le duele aceptar que ha perdido mucho... – murmuró Ren con cierta ironía."

Tamao le miró, ese hombre creía que ella había intentado robarle. Estaba tan perdida y frustrada que si él seguía así esta vez ella no se dejaría intimidar. Aunque un alto momentáneo y preciso del auto la hizo distraerse.

Se paralizó al sentir unos brazos rodearla por los hombros y atrayéndola.

Tamao se había ruborizado al ser abrazada por Ren quien la sostenía con firmeza logrando que la joven colocase su rostro y manos en su pecho.

Aunque fuese cruel, para ella aquel gesto era muy cálido, tenía ansias de llorar pero se habían esfumado al contacto con aquel cuerpo masculino.

Suspiró entre nerviosa y cansada para luego observar como Inoue abría la ventana del auto con intenciones de hablar con la persona al otro lado.

Se sorprendió al observar lo que parecía ser un oficial de policía.

"- No es nada, solo tranquilízate... – murmuró Ren al notar que ella se ponía tensa."

Él la atrajo un poco mas hacia sí tratando de pasar sus manos lentamente a su cintura.

Aquel movimiento hizo que ella se pusiese aun mas nerviosa aun así se aferró a él.

"- Solo revisaba – dijo el hombre al mirar a los que abordaban aquello - ¿saliendo de la ciudad por una luna de miel? – sonrió – felicidades – exclamó."

"- Si, así es – sonrió Inoue quien sonrió mas cordialmente que Ren quien solo trataba de fingir una sonrisa."

Tamao solo asintió sonrojada mientras analizaba lo que aquel oficial había dicho ¿Acaso la sacarían de la ciudad?.

Cuando el auto se puso en marcha, Ren la soltó lentamente sin decir nada mas.

Ella, aun aturdida por su cercanía, le fue difícil tomar la palabra.

"- ¿Fu-fuera de la ciudad?."

"- Por un tiempo – se aventuró a decir Inoue – es solo mientras todo esto se arregla."

"- ¿No les traerá problemas?."

"- No – respondió Ren rápidamente – Shintani debe hablar con su hijo sobre... – la miró por un segundo con detenimiento – este trato, y si no desea que yo le lleve a la cárcel por robar, él no deberá hacer mas escándalo de lo que ha sucedido."

"- Pero... toda esa gente... – dijo al fin recordando la boda."

"- Según Yoh – sonrió Inoue – se encargará de eso... – dijo omitiendo el hecho de que Yoh diría una mentira piadosa."

"- Y... – comenzó la joven apenada haciendo que Tao respondiese como si le leyese el pensamiento."

"- Mañana por la mañana o inclusive ahora mismo regresaremos a nuestros asuntos, sin embargo usted no se alejará mientras no encontremos una solución, o por lo menos hasta que obtenga lo que quiero y así Nichrom no la busque mas."

No supo que responder, solamente desvió su mirada. Estaba cansada, ya no deseaba verle pero tal parecía que permanecería cerca mas tiempo del que esperaba.

Después de minutos, el auto se detuvo haciendo que sus pasajeros comenzaran a bajar de él.

Tamao salió omitiendo con extrañeza la ayuda que Tao le había entregado al alargar su brazo.

La joven había salido con cierto temor y tristeza haciendo enfurecer a Ren quien cerró la puerta del auto con fuerza paralizándola.

"- Lamento haberla separado de aquel idiota... – murmuró furioso – pero mas vale encuentre rápido ese error en el contrato, no estoy pensando pasar mas tiempo a cargo de usted."

Tamao le miró incrédula, tenía ansias de llorar nuevamente pero esta vez se tranquilizó y decidió mirarle sin nada en especial.

Aquello sorprendió a Ren quien no sabía si había sido demasiado duro o demasiado blando.

La joven miró nuevamente al frente al encontrarse con una casa bastante grande, específicamente una casa de campo muy espaciosa.

"- Ren pasa sus vacaciones en este sitio – le dijo Inoue acercándosele – no tema – sonrió tratando de tranquilizarla."

Tamao asintió lentamente entrando al sitio tomando su vestido para no tropezar con él.

Cuando la puerta principal fue abierta ella se sorprendió por lo espaciosa que era, bastante por lo que podía apreciar a pesar de solo ser una casa de campo.

Pisos de madera, muebles del mismo material mostrando una decoración preciosa, sin embargo se sorprendía que solo Ren pasase en aquel gran sitio.

Cualquiera se sentiría solo en un lugar así. No supo porque, pero Tamao comenzó a sentir lastima por él a pesar de lo que estaba haciendo, después de todo le amaba a pesar de ser un cabeza dura.

Se apenó interiormente por haber pensado eso de "cabeza dura", era la primera vez pero debía admitir que Ren se ganaba aquel sobrenombre.

Su error fue pensar que solo Ren pasaba en aquel sitio.

Se sorprendió al mirar como una mujer alta de tez blanca, ojos alargados y lindos, salía a recibirlos en aquella sala.

La mujer se miraba ciertamente mayor, bastante mayor aunque podía admirar que era hermosa.

Sus cabellos tomados elegantemente, estos de un color violáceo.

Tamao parpadeó nuevamente, aquella expresión en aquel rostro calmado de la mujer, aquellas facciones.

"- ¿Qué hace aquí madre? – preguntó Ren de pronto como si nada."

La joven de cabellos rosas se sorprendió, era por eso aquel parecido, era su madre.

Aquel descubrimiento causó mucha sorpresa en ella, ese sentimiento y cierta ternura, aquella elegante y hermosa mujer era la madre de la persona que mas quería.

¿Por qué se alegraba, se volvió cabizbaja, ciertamente a veces se consideraba boba por alegrarse por cosas tan simples.

"- Ya era hora – respondió la mujer con calma, sin dejar de sonreír de manera maliciosa - ¿ella es?."

Ren parpadeó varias veces ¿es que acaso su madre se había enterado de el problema que involucraba a esa joven?.

Sus sospechas desaparecieron al ver como su madre se acercaba y tomaba las manos de Tamao.

"- ¿Cómo amarraste a mi hijo al matrimonio? – la mujer le habló como siempre, con serenidad – Tantos problemas que sucedieron... y no pudimos hacerlo, supongo que debes ser única."

Tamao se había ruborizado mas de la cuenta, aquella mujer pensaba lo que no era.

Inoue reía por lo bajo debido al mal entendido mientras que Ren mostró una cara de fastidio dispuesto a explicarle todo.

"-Kazuhiko – le llamó la mujer con sorpresa - ¿eres tu el testigo de su matrimonio?."

"- Supongo, que podría llamarme un testigo – respondió Inoue sabiendo que esa mujer le hablaba por su nombre."

"- Pensé que aun estabas fuera del país – dijo de pronto Ren deteniendo aquella conversación."

"- Así es, pero decidí venir. Hace pocos días hablé con Shintani, me comentó algo sobre esta joven."

"- Supongo que te han comentado mal, ella no es mi esposa."

"- ¿No lo es, entonces porque..."

"- ¿Eso? – preguntó Ren alzando una ceja y mirando el atuendo de la pelirosa – es que acabo de impedir su matrimonio."

Lo dijo con tanta simpleza que su madre frunció el entrecejo.

"- ¿Te has vuelto un cínico? – luego miró a la chica – ¿Por lo menos hiciste esto para casarte con ella?."

Ren miró de reojo a Tamao haciendo que esta desviase su mirada apenada.

"- Si no tengo otra opción..., aunque habrá una, de eso estoy seguro."

_**

* * *

**_

"- No puedo creer que haya sucedido todo esto... – murmuró Pilika comentando con otras personas – jamás pensé que algo así sucediese."

"- ¿Tu jefe no te avisó sobre esto? – preguntó Yoh acercándose y sonriendo."

"- Joven Asakura... –exclamó sorprendida para luego calmarse – primero, él no es mi jefe, solo estoy a sus ordenes por un tiempo y segundo, él no me comentó nada."

"- Bueno, lo quieras o no Inoue es tu jefe por un tiempo."

"- Lo sé, aunque... ¿esta seguro de su anuncio? – preguntó recordando que el Asakura había dicho que aquel matrimonio fue irrumpido por asuntos muy personales del Tao."

"- ¿Lo dudas? – preguntó sin dejar de sonreír."

"- No creo que el joven Tao sea de aquellos que es capaz de robar a la novia por un amor incondicional que estoy segura nunca le he visto mostrar."

"- Vaya, una jovencita con carácter – se acercó Shintani sonriendo – disculpe por escuchar su conversación pero no pude evitarlo cuando hablaban sobre el susodicho anuncio de Yoh."

"- Usted era la persona con quien trabajaba Tamao... – afirmó la peliazul. – por lo menos ¿sabe la verdadera razón de todo este embrollo.?."

"- Puedo asegurarle que no sabía sobre esta reacción – dijo en un suspiro el anciano – supongo que..."

"- Tamao debería enfrentarse, si no quería esto debería haberlo hecho – exclamó la joven cruzándose de brazos."

"- Definitivamente una joven con carácter y energía, muy distinta a Tamao – sonrió el hombre de edad mayor."

"- Si, yo parecía su hermana mayor – le sonrió de igual manera."

"- No se preocupe por esto, trataré de averiguar su localización."

La joven le respondió con amabilidad aunque no podía obviar todo, definitivamente tendría que hacerle un interrogatorio en cuanto viese a Inoue.

_**

* * *

**_

Tamao estaba sentado sobre un blando sofá mientras una mujer le servía una taza de té.

"- Muchas... gracias – balbuceó nerviosa."

"- ¿Estas mejor? – preguntó la mujer al notar lo alterada que estaba."

"- S-si... – respondió ruborizándose, la madre de Ren parecía ser mas sociable que su propio hijo."

Tamao dio un sorbo y decidió sostener la taza cerca de su regazo.

"- Tiemblas... – dijo la mujer al mirarla detenidamente. – en cuanto Inoue se marchó pareciste ponerte mas nerviosa."

Tamao le miró como si desease suplicar algo.

"- ¿Deseas dormir? – preguntó de pronto."

"- ¿Disculpe? – preguntó sin comprender."

"- Mira tu atuendo, pareces cansada y mi hijo acaba de robarte de un posible matrimonio."

"- La verdad... es que no deseaba casarme... – murmuró."

La mujer le miró en silencio.

"- Disculpe esto... me apena mucho – exclamó la pelirosa con la timidez a flor de piel."

La mujer bebió un sorbo de su bebida sin responder.

"- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?."

"- M-me llamo Tamao... señora – respondió."

"- Bien¿puedo llamarte sin formalidades?."

"- S-si, esta bien – respondió un poco extrañada."

"- Tamao, pido una disculpa por este problema... – habló de pronto la mujer sin dejar de mostrar seriedad."

La joven podía notar el parecido con Ren lo que le provoco un leve sonrojo.

"-Mi hijo,... – prosiguió – parece que necesita algo de tu ayuda..."

"- ¿Algo? – se escuchó una voz fría que provenía del marco de la puerta. – debo admitir que es mucha."

Tamao se paralizó al mirarlo mientras él no parecía perder alguno de sus movimientos.

"- Acompáñeme... – dijo haciendo un ademán."

"- ¡Espera! – exclamó su madre con seriedad – estaba hablando con ella."

"- Yo la necesito ahora – respondió cruzándose de brazos."

"- ¿No la has mirado! – preguntó la mujer algo mas severa - ¡esta pálida!"

"- No se preocupe... – la pelirosa se puso de pie dejando la taza a un lado – estoy bien, solo terminaré esto... – murmuró con calma."

Ren le dejó paso para que pasara a su lado, cerrando al final la puerta de aquel lugar.

"- Parece que mi madre se compadece de ti– le dijo fríamente mirándola por el rabillo del ojo."

De verdad se veía bastante cansada y mas al andar todavía ese vestido.

"- ¿Me responderá?."

"- ¿Qué es lo que desea que responda? – preguntó mirándole, reteniendo lagrimas."

Ren pudo observar sus ojos vidriosos y pareció molestarse mas bien por la culpa que sentía, igual a aquel día que la besó sin su consentimiento.

"- Siento esto..."

Tamao quien trataba de retener sus ansias de llorar le miró incrédula ¿acaso él se estaba disculpando por algo?.

"- Encuentra una falla y te dejaría en paz, no la encuentras y tendrás que fingir un matrimonio de por lo menos seis meses – habló claro y con frigidez haciendo que la primera impresión de él se borrara."

"- N-no quiero... – murmuró ofendida, y era que aquello no lo quería de esa manera, solo por obligación."

"- Puedes ir a descansar, pero mientras mas rápido encuentres la solución, mas pronto puedes irte."

Tamao tragó saliva con dificultad y le miró con cansancio.

"- E-esta bien... – respondió decidida. No importaba no quedarse con él. Aquello sería mas doloroso si solo era por simple obligación."

Ren pareció sorprenderse con aquella escasa energía que mostraba.

La llevó hacia uno de las habitaciones que eran usadas como su pequeña oficina casera.

Tamao no reparó en nada de ahí, solo deseaba revisar aquel papel he ir a descansar. Pero ¿acaso podría en ese lugar?. Claro que no, ella le exigiría que la dejase en su antiguo departamento, por lo menos si encontraba esa falla.

Ren le ofreció una silla cerca del escritorio el cual la joven tomó y comenzó en cuanto él le extendió el papel.

Este le miraba con detenimiento mientras ella frotaba sus ojos y leía aquello.

Miró su apariencia, definitivamente aquel atuendo no quedaba mal en ella pero parecía enojarlo que Nichrom fuese el responsable de eso.

"- Es mejor que lo hagas mañana – exclamó colocando las manos en su bolsillo."

"- No,... si me deja revisarlo un poco mas... – respondió sin levantar su mirada."

"- Con el estado que esta me sorprende que no se haya dormido de pie – exclamó frió."

"- Si encuentro el error ahora me dejará ir, eso es suficiente para mantenerme despierta..."

Bien., lo había hecho, había defendido al fin su persona. Por esa vez deseaba hacerle saber que no quería esta a su lado aunque fuese una mentira.

"- Como gustes – dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica saliendo del lugar golpeando la puerta al salir."

Estaba furioso por aquella respuesta. ¿tanto deseaba casarse con Nichrom?

Eso era estúpido, estar pensando en eso.

Solo deseaba no tomar la estúpida decisión de casarse con ella, sería molesto y una perdida de tiempo.

"- Para lo único que sirve es para tartamudear... – balbuceó después de varias horas en las que no pudo conciliar el sueño."

Ni siquiera se había vestido para ir a dormir.

Decidió bajar debido a que no había hablado con ella en donde se quedaría y deseaba saber si había avanzado en algo.

Bajó y abrió la puerta del lugar, se sorprendió al encontrarla dormida sobre aquel escritorio.

"- Que mujer mas tonta... – murmuró acercándose."

La movió un poco para poder tomarla en brazos.

"- Esta escena si que es extraña... – murmuró su madre quien estaba en el marco de la puerta – yo que solo bajaba a investigar algunas cosas."

Sin sorprenderse, Ren levantó a la pelirosa en brazos.

"- Le dije que debería dormir."

"-¿Querías que aceptara así como así? – le miró cruzándose de brazos – ella no puede ser tan dócil o ¿si?."

"- Creo que es demasiado... – murmuró él con algo de extrañeza al ver como acomoda el cuerpo de la joven."

"- Si estuviese en su lugar creo que te hubiese golpeado."

"- Entonces no es tan dócil como aparenta – recordó la bofetada de la pelirosa."

Subió escaleras arriba seguido de su madre quien le indicó la habitación apropiada, logrando así dejar a la pelirosa en una cama.

Ren le miró por varios segundos para luego quitarle las zapatillas y cubrirla un poco.

"- Vaya consideración – exclamo su madre en ironía."

Ren se puso de pie sin inmutarse saliendo de la habitación.

"- Creo que ella quiere un beso de buenas noches – sonrió su madre con malicia."

Ren le miro molesto por varios segundos para luego suspirar. Habían facciones muy parecidas a la de su hermana en aquella mujer y siempre lograba verlas.

Parecía que su madre y su hermana eran las únicas en afectarle, luego de Kein, sin embargo esa joven tímida podía hacer que él despertara deseos y sentimientos intensos, como por ejemplo la furia.

En realidad él necesitaba también dormir. Se despidió cordialmente de su madre dirigiéndose a su habitación.

_**CONTINUARA...**_

_**

* * *

**_

**_Bueno aquí esta el otro cap. Espero que sea de su agrado. Si voy rápido es porque no tengo mucho tiempo ahora (ya es tarde)._**

**_Gracias a los comentarios de:_**

**_Haine Asakura, _AoshMi SeshLin,** **_inory, tsumika, andrea nefisto, palin (cuato tiempo, ya te creía perdida mujer), figer mazu (puya otra desaparecida, hey tu nick si es raro) mayi (me halagas muchísimo gracias por tu apoyo.)_**

_**En fin agradezco a todo aquel que lea esto.**_

_**Proximo cap:**_

"_**¿Cómo se pide matrimonio?"**_


	25. ¿Como se pide matrimonio?

**_La razón y el corazón_**

_Cáp.25¿Cómo se pide matrimonio?._

_

* * *

_

Despertó desconcertada. No esperaba encontrarse en una habitación.

Se puso de pie rápidamente volviendo a recordar cada suceso del día anterior.

Su respiración se aceleró. Tomó nuevamente asiento en la cama y miró su vestuario.

Inclinó la cabeza triste y desanimada cuando escuchó llamar a la puerta de la habitación.

"- A-adelante... – murmuró temerosa."

"- Creí que aun dormías – murmuró la mujer de elegante porte al entrar."

Tamao se había sorprendido al mirarla por primera vez y aun lo hacia. Esa mujer era muy hermosa.

"- Buenos...días – exclamó colocándose de pie y haciendo una reverencia."

"- ¿Dormiste incomoda? – preguntó la mujer acercándose, siempre mostrando una facción neutra en su rostro."

"- N-no... nada de eso, el lugar... – se dispuso a mirar por primera vez la habitación – es acogedor... – respondió."

"- Me refiero al haber dormido con esas ropas tan incomodas."

Tamao volvió su vista al vestido, entristeció nuevamente.

"- Un poco... – murmuró."

"- ¿Estas segura que no deseabas casarte con Nichrom?."

"- No me extraña que lo conozca...- exclamó cambiando la conversación - ¿es amiga de el señor Shintani?."

"- Shintani es mucho mayor que yo, pero le conozco desde que era muy joven, incluso antes de casarme – comentó."

"- Entiendo – respondió con franqueza."

"- No te preocupes, dentro de poco traerán tus cosas."

"- ¿Cosas?."

"- Ren ha ido por ellas – dijo omitiendo el detalle que ella le había exigido aquello metiendo el tema de que fue él específicamente quien la raptó."

"- ¿é-él ha accedido? – preguntó incrédula."

"- No tiene mas alternativa... – murmuró sonriendo con astucia."

Tamao no decidió preguntar. Aunque aquella mujer tuviese un carácter distinto al de su hijo, ciertamente parecía hacer planes tan maquiavélicos como él.

"- ¿Qué ocurre? – Preguntó al notarla extraña."

"- Na-nada... – respondió rápidamente."

"- Es verdad – dijo como si recordara algo – Ren me dijo algo sobre un documento."

Tamao asintió.

"- Bueno¿te parece desayunar?"

"- ¿Desayunar?."

"- Sé que no estas en condiciones pero no te vendría mal comer algo."

"- No tengo apetito... – murmuró no queriendo ser desconsiderada con aquella mujer."

"- Por lo menos baja y toma algo – se giró y comenzó a salir – te ves muy pálida."

La joven decidió seguirla. Aunque se pregunta como Ren conseguiría sus cosas.

**

* * *

**

"**- ¿**Esta Seguro que solo esto es? – preguntó Ren al notar la maleta."

"- ¿Qué esperabas? – preguntó el anciano Shintani, quien al mirarlo aquella mañana en su casa no paraba de preguntar por el estado de la pelirosa."

"- Pensé que era un poco mas... – murmuró."

"- Ella no ha tocado el dinero – respondió el anciano molesto."

"- Si, me doy cuenta de ello."

"- ¿Qué piensas hacer con ella?."

"- Quiero que encuentre una falla en ese documento– respondió con desafió."

"- Sabia que algo tramabas – se escuchó desde la puerta del salón – si hubiese sabido que mi padre dio todo a nombre de ella hubiese adelantado la boda – exclamó Nichrom mirando furioso a su padre."

Shintani solo sonrió como si nada a pesar de lo pesado del ambiente.

Ren le miró molesto aunque con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

"- Supongo que sabes que me casaré con ella."

Nichrom frunció el entrecejo.

"- Ella tiene una parte que me pertenece."

"- Según el contrato, todo queda legalmente a nombre de quien se case con ella."

"- Escuché claramente cuando le decías a mi padre sobre un fallo de aquel contrato."

"- Puede ser que haya cambiado de parecer – le miró molesto – o ¿acaso deseas... que hable sobre tu... engaño?."

Nichrom presionó con fuerza su puño, no podía dejar que su padre supiera sobre aquello, sin saber que este anciano ya estaba enterado de todo.

Después de pensar un segundo, comenzó a sonreír abiertamente.

"- Estoy seguro que ella no te aceptará, aceptó muy fácilmente mi propuesta de matrimonio, dudo mucho que haga lo mismo contigo si es a mi a quien quie... – calló al ver que Tao se acercaba con violencia."

Este también estaba dispuesto a pelear cuando su padre se puso de pie rápidamente.

"- Mas vale que se tranquilicen o yo mismo lo haré – levantó un bastón que estaba a su lado."

Tanto Ren como Nichrom decidieron ceder. Era verdad que era un anciano, pero solían respetar su presencia, claro, cuando este les amenazaba.

"- esto no funcionará, debes estar con ella por lo menos seis meses y dudo mucho que logres hacerlo – le desafió aquel joven molesto."

"- Ya he hecho sacrificios antes – murmuró Ren furioso tomando aquella maleta y saliendo del salón."

"- Por lo menos dime donde están ahora – le habló el anciano deteniendo su paso."

"- No es necesario padre, yo mismo averiguaré."

"- Hazlo – le retó Ren – pero mi plan ya está hecho."

Salió de ahí tratando de retener su furia aun mas.

"- Esto es tu culpa... - ,murmuró Nichrom por lo bajo a su padre."

"- ¿Por darle tu parte a la que iba a ser tu esposa, lo dudo – respondió el anciano – aun tienes oportunidad, eres tu quien debes hacerla si quieres."

"- ¡Claro que lo haré! – respondió – ese Tao pagará por lo que ha hecho."

**

* * *

**

Toco su frente una y otra vez, estaba exhausto de tantas preguntas en la oficina.

"- ¿Estas seguro que no sabes nada? – preguntó su hermana frunciendo en entrecejo – puedo asegurar que sabes mas de lo que aparentas."

". Has estado hablando con Usui ¿verdad? – preguntó Inoue sabiendo que una de sus secretarias temporales debió comentarle a su hermana ciertas cosas por venganza a tanto trabajo. Justamente estaba sirviéndole café y sonriendo con cierta victoria. Aquella mujer parecía ser el diablo."

"- Su café señor – exclamó Pilika fingiendo una sonrisa para ocultar las carcajadas que amenazaban salir."

"- ¡No, ella no me ha comentado nada – mintió Jeannie al mirarla de reojo."

Inoue suspiró para luego sonreír con astucia.

"- No tengo nada que ver en lo que paso pero... ¡Señorita Usui! – dijo levantando una pila enorme de papeles – esto necesita ser corregido."

Sonrió al mirar el rostro de estupefacción en ella.

Ella se acercó y miró una de las paginas.

"- Esto es..."

"- Son ciertas cartas, creo que en una de ellas esta el error así que quiero que las revise una por una."

La joven le miró molesta mientras él sonreía tomando un sorbo de café.

Pilika volvió a sonreír cuando el casi lo escupe.

"- Por cierto, casi no había azúcar... señor - dijo murmurando en voz baja un jaque mate antes de salir."

Inoue le había mirado furioso, parecía ser una guerra fría que no estaba dispuesto a perder.

Jeannie le miró curiosa.

"- Te diviertes mucho ¿ no es así? – se cruzó de piernas mientras colocaba las manos en el escritorio."

"- ¿Qué mas quieres saber? – preguntó cambiando la conversación."

"- ¿Dónde esta Kein?."

"- Es verdad... no he visto al mayor de los Asakura, ni siquiera en la boda."

"- Pensé que sabias algo... – murmuró la joven."

"- ¿Te preocupa? – preguntó su hermano con seriedad."

"- No, nada de eso, solo quería saber sobre esa mujer – se puso de pie rápidamente."

"- No te preocupes, lastimosamente ella no es del tipo de mujer que le agrada a ese ego maníaco."

"- Ya dije que no estaba preocupada – le miró por la altura de su hombro."

"- Eso espero... – murmuró."

**

* * *

**

Ya casi eran las once de la mañana y Tamao no hacia mas que beber cuando se le ofrecía comer.

"- Debes tener algo mas sólido en el estomago – le aconsejó la mujer sentado en un sofá frente a ella."

"- No se preocupe... – murmuró al ver a una mujer que le servía."

"- ¿Te extraña ver a alguien aquí?."

Tamao se ruborizó por su insistente mirada y asintió.

"- Solo son tres los que trabajan en este hogar – sonrió con calma – pero es durante el día. En la tarde se marchan a sus casas."

"- Por eso es que no vi a nadie mas que usted ayer... – respondió."

"- Si, este lugar es poco visitado, creo que al único que encuentro en todas mis visitas es a mi hijo."

Tamao miró con mas detenimiento el lugar deteniéndose en un marco de fotografía sobre la mesa a su lado.

La tomó lentamente logrando observar a una joven de cabellos verdosos junto a un niño de cabellos violáceos.

"- ¿Es...? – trató de preguntar Tamao pero la mujer se adelanto."

"- Es Jun y a su lado Ren – sonrió – como puedes ver, es una foto de hace mucho tiempo."

Tamao sonrió con ternura al mirar a Ren tan pequeño mientras que se fijaba en Jun con detalle. Se parecía a su madre pero mas joven.

"- Era... hermosa – murmuró la pelirosa."

"- Si, así era... – exclamó la mujer con nostalgia."

"- Lo-lo siento, no quería..."

"- No te preocupes, recordar hace bien para no olvidar su persona."

Tamao le sonrió comprensiva. Aquella era una frase que compartía con ella y que recordó habérselo dicho a Ren cuando fue al cementerio con él.

"- Tiene mucha razón – sonrió con mas naturalidad."

"- Tu rostro mostró ciertas facciones dulces, dime ¿fue a causa de mi hija o por mi hijo?."

Tamao se apenó tanto que dejó el marco de la foto en su lugar.

"- No seas tímida – le animó la mujer – Es solo curiosidad. Ren puede ser una persona atrayente, pero tiene un carácter muy parecido al de su padre."

"- ¿Al de su padre? – preguntó entendiendo al fin de donde había sacado aquel temperamento."

"- Si, aunque lo niegue o no sea muy unido, ciertamente son muy parecidos."

"- Y... ¿él esta...?."

"- ¿Qué si esta vivo? – preguntó la mujer sorprendida mirando como la joven volvía a apenarse – si, ese hombre suele ser tan ocupado como Ren."

" – Ya veo... – respondió interesada."

"- Las raíces de mi hijo son ciertamente difíciles pero no es alguien de mal corazón aunque cueste creerlo un poco – sonrió."

Tamao le devolvió aquella sonrisa. Ella solía creer firmemente en eso aunque en aquellos momentos lo estaba dudando mucho.

Les sorprendió de pronto el llamado de la puerta que solo fue una sola vez para luego ser abierta por el tema de conversación.

"- Bienvenido – habló su madre al notarlo mal humorado."

Sabiendo que su hijo asintió con la cabeza pero no dejaba de mirar a la pelirosa, pidió permiso y salió cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Él se acercó dejando a un lado del asiento de la joven aquella maleta.

"- Son tus cosas... –exclamó frío."

"- Gra-gracias... – respondió intimidada."

"- Es mejor que te quites ese traje de una vez."

"- S-si... eso haré..."

"- Has encontrado algo supongo... – le dijo deteniéndola antes que se pusiera de pie."

"- El contrato,... bueno..."

"- Dilo de una vez."

"- Pareciera... que la única forma es probar que ese dinero fue robado... ya que solo está metido el dinero del joven Nichrom ... – exclamó notando como Ren parecía molestarse por aquel nombre."

"- Él me ha robado, así que solo tendría que incriminarlo y meterlo a la cárcel... – dijo pensativo."

Tamao le miró un poco asustada. Ciertamente estaba preocupada por como se pondría aquel anciano cuando eso pasara.

"- Bien, estarás aquí seis meses. Usaras mi apellido y la mitad de mis cosas mientras recupero todo aquello."

Tamao le miró incrédula mientras se sonrojaba

"- ¿A.-acaso...?"

"- Cámbiate y destruye ese vestido si puedes – exclamó colocando las mano en los bolsillos y comenzando su camino hacia la puerta."

"- ¿Destruirlo¡Claro que no! – respondió entre aturdida y espantada."

"- ¿Te importa todavía? – preguntó algo molesto."

"- Esto le ha costado demasiado al joven Nichrom, debo devolvérselo – respondió."

"- En cuanto pasen los seis meses le devolveré su parte."

"- ¿Es... enserio?."

"- No quiero tener nada de ese idiota... – murmuró."

Tamao suspiró aliviada. A pesar de todo Ren parecía ser muy comprensivo al devolver todo. Ciertamente era una persona honrada que prefería usar cosas que él había ganado con sus propios meritos; algo de las cualidades que mas la atrajeron de él.

"- Aunque... eso depende de que estado de animo esté para ese entonces... – murmuró haciendo suspirar cansada a la pelirosa. Tampoco olvidaba que ese hombre solía mostrar cierta maldad. – bien, si ya esta decidido será dentro de poco."

"- Yo no he aceptado – exclamó ella de pronto en su angustia. Él estaba hablando de matrimonio."

"- Lo hará o ¿prefiere que me encargué yo?. He estado revisando ese documento y usted ha llegado a la misma conclusión que yo."

Tamao sabía que aquello era verdad pero en su desesperación dijo lo primero que se le vino la mente.

"- ¡Esa no es la manera de pedirme matrimonio!."

Ren se giró nuevamente a ella.

"- No se lo he pedido en una cena romántica porque simplemente venía en el auto cuando analicé la idea – exclamó sin inmutarse – no me hincaría a pedírselo porque creo que el piso esta muy frío, no la besaría para confirmar el pacto porque temo que me golpee de nuevo y le compraré una alianza para probar nuestro compromiso ahora o mañana. Cuando tenga tiempo. Pasa buen día – dijo saliendo y cerrando la puerta tras él."

Tamao estaba estupefacta, incrédula. Jamás pensó que le pedirían matrimonio de aquella manera. Ya lo habían hecho con un trato, y ahora como una obligación ¿por qué no tenía una confesión de amor ahora?.

Estaba ciertamente nerviosa. Se casaría con la persona que amaba aunque debía admitir que deseaba haberle lanzado una de sus zapatillas en la cabeza por ser tan frío.

"- ¿Qué ha ocurrido? – preguntó su madre al verlo salir."

"- Solo le pedía matrimonio - dijo alejándose sin mas que decir."

La mujer le miró con sorpresa. ¿había criado a alguien tan cínico, Tal parecía que si.

**

* * *

**

****

"- Creo que sabes lo que ha pasado con Ren – exclamó Hao sonriendo."

"- ¿Tendré que volver a la construcción? – preguntó Kein con calma."

"- No es lo que deseas, pero quiero que vayas a ver a Ren – le dijo con naturalidad mientras caminaba alrededor de una mesa instalada en su sala."

"- ¿Para que?."

"- Quiero saber que sucede y cuando reiniciará el proyecto."

"- Pero... no sé si..."

"- Él está en su casa de campo."

"- ¿Cómo te has enterado? – preguntó sorprendida."

"- Porque averigüé un poco, no te fijes en detalles. Solo deseo saber si..."

"- Esa mujer tiene a su nombre una gran cantidad de dinero... por eso Ren tuvo que hacer eso... – murmuró."

"- Pues... se ha murmurado de un asunto personal."

"- ¡Eso no es verdad! – exclamó molesta para luego sorprenderse por su reacción."

"- Esta bien, averigüémoslo entonces... – sonrió mientras Kein no tuvo mas elección que acceder a su petición.

_**

* * *

**_

_**CONTINUARA...**_

**_N/A: Otro capitulo mas.. Si actualizo rápido es porque ando de vacaciones y la mente sin hacer nada_**.

_**Aunque el fic lo tenía planeado desde un principio de esta manera, debo decir que me daba hueva digitar todo, aunque como el ocio hace maravillas en mí, actualizo rápido.**_

_**Gracias a los comentarios de:**_

_**Inory, palin, tsumika, andrea nefisto, ady, aoshmi seshlin y gabe logan.**_

**_Gracias por el apoyo, en serio, espero el Cáp. les guste. Conste aviso que el fic contendrá lemon y pues en unos caps mas (trataré de poner dos caps en uno solo) ciertas cosillas que medio se pasaran.  
_**

**_Proximo cap: _**"**_Preocupaciones"_**


	26. Preocupaciones

_**La razón y el corazón **_

_**Cáp.26: Preocupaciones**._

* * *

Había amanecido ya, y su cabeza no dejaba de repetir las palabras del peliviolaceo.

Había bajado y nuevamente se negó a probar bocado sintiéndose extraña y temerosa de todo lo que vendría.

"- Debería comer algo – dijo una de las mujeres que ayudaban con el mantenimiento de aquella gran casa de campo."

"- N-no tengo apetito... pero le agradezco el gesto – sonrió sentándose en un sofá mullido."

Se sintió aliviada desde la noche anterior cuando pudo quitarse aquel vestido de novia aunque pensó que tendría que usarlo de nuevo con Ren.

Pero... ¿por qué tenía que casarse con él, no mentía cuando era lo que mas deseaba aunque no de aquella manera, aun así sería muy doloroso separarse una vez pasaran seis meses.

Al estar pensando tanto en él, pareció invocarlo ya que apareció en la sala justo cuando salía del comedor.

Este se detuvo observándola detenidamente. Portaba una falda ajustada de color azul claro mientras lo combinada con una camisa celeste que parecía ser por lo menos una talla mas grande que la de ella

No supo si le pareció agradable o molesto gracias a que inconscientemente frunció el entrecejo, llegando a la conclusión que se había molestado por encontrarla en cierta manera tierna.

"- ¿No comerás nada? – preguntó de repente."

"- No,... muchas gracias... – murmuró."

"- Deberías dejar de ser tan formal, después de todo nos casaremos muy pronto – dijo como si se tratase de un trato simple aunque le miró de reojo esperando la reacción de la pelirosa."

Ciertamente se molestó al ver que ella no decía nada. Se esperaba una típica actitud opuesta pero ¿por qué ella no hacia eso?.

Se acercó obligándola a colocarse de pie y examinarla, aunque prefirió no haberlo hecho al darse cuenta que los ojos de la joven brillaban por las lagrimas que comenzaron a salir empapando su rostro.

Él le miró sorprendido haciendo que ella limpiase torpemente las lagrimas que salían sin haberse dado cuenta.

"- ¿Tan desagradable es la idea? – preguntó frunciendo el entrecejo."

"- Para usted es desagradable... – respondió Tamao rápidamente mirándole mientras trataba de retener sus lagrimas."

No sabía porque no dejaba de llorar, talvez era haber retenido por tanto tiempo todo aquello, ahora no podía parar, hasta sollozos comenzaban a salir de sus labios.

Sintió de pronto como él colocaba una mano sobre su mejilla y bajaba lentamente hasta tomar su barbilla y acariciar su labio inferior.

Aquel contacto la hizo temblar y sonrojarse.

"- No sabes cuantas molestias causas... – murmuró sin dejar aquel tono frío mientras la cercaba a él y le besaba con una urgencia que Tamao pudo sentir."

Aquello le había sorprendido tanto que sintió como de pronto sus rodillas temblaban y su respiración se aceleraba. Hacia ya bastante tiempo que no sentía aquellos labios y el volver a recordar ese mismo calor y contacto solo logró que ella se aferrase a las solapas del traje formal que portaba Ren.

Comenzó a responder como pudo, tranquilizándose, lo demás ya no importaba, pero él parecía no detenerse haciéndola sentir aun mas inexperta.

¿Le volvería a golpear por aquel acto?. Ahora no, ella se sentía tan segura que intentó deslizar sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de aquel joven, pero se detuvo al sentir que él rompía el beso bruscamente.

Trató de inclinar su cabeza pensando que no le podría ver frente a frente debido a su vergüenza, pero le tomó por sorpresa el hecho que él no la obligó a mirarlo, mas bien solo rompió el beso y se limitó a colocar su cabeza en el hombro de la joven, sintiendo esta la respiración en su cuello.

Aquello la ponía mas tensa y mas al sentir las manos de él en su espalda.

Aquel hombre podía hipnotizarla con cada acto y lograr todo lo que se proponía con ella, y la simple respuesta a todo era que ella le amaba y por eso dejaba que todo aquello pasara.

Él no la abrazaba con desesperación ni con fuerza como se dio con el beso, mas bien solo trataba de calmar su respiración.

"- Debes comer algo... – se acercó a su oído y le susurró aquello."

Tamao volvió a sentir aquel estremecimiento. Deseaba tanto corresponder aquel abrazo pero temía que él la separase de inmediato, y así fue.

Se apartó de inmediato encaminándose a la puerta principal sin mirar atrás. Tamao pudo escuchar como se cerraba la puerta con fuerza.

¿Ahora estaba molesto por su culpa?. ¿cómo era posible, ella parecía corresponderle de aquella manera, aunque la pregunta era ¿por qué él hacía todo aquello?. ¿acaso sería para tratar de molestarla, lo dudaba mucho ya que a ella no le desagradaba en lo absoluto.

Lo mas probable era que lo estaba haciendo para divertirse un rato. Ella entristeció ante tal pensamiento.

"- ¿Tan mal te ha puesto mi hijo? – preguntó la mujer de pronto."

"- Se-señora... – murmuró la joven al sorprenderse."

"- Fue inevitable que haya mirado, estaba saliendo... – respondió."

"- No se preocupe... – trató de sonreír y mostrar que no había sucedido nada.,"

La mujer le miró pensativa y tan intensamente como lo hacía Ren. Aquello no hacía mas que hacer sonrojar a la joven.

* * *

Había conducido sin ninguna precaución, pero al parar frente a un semáforo trató de pensar con mas claridad.

Tenía ganas de fumar nuevamente y era el hecho que estaba furioso y alterado.

Pensó que ya no la deseaba pero no pudo resistir aquel impulso que lo llevó a besarla y tal parecía que ella no ponía alguna resistencia.

Cuando se dio cuenta de cómo ella reaccionaba sintió una especie de alivio ¿era acaso que le frustraría saber que ella ya no sentía nada por él?.

Esa idea se le ocurrió de pronto, intentando convencerse que era una tontería. Si seguía en aquel plan, solo lograría engañarla, él no sentía nada por ella y dudaba aun de que todo lo que ella profesara fuese cierto, pero no tenía dudas de algo, ella por lo menos le deseaba de la misma manera.

¿Qué otra explicación había para no haberlo rechazado, pero era extraño que mintiese siendo una inexperta en todo ese tema.

Suspiró derrotado, debía prestar atención y tener todo calculado, si no dejaba que su cabeza descansase, pronto se le ocurriría no dejar que esa mujer se alejase de él.

Decidió tranquilizarse cuando esa mañana volvió a su puesto de trabajo aunque no tuvo aquella suerte ya que todos le miraban sorprendidos y perplejos.

La mayoría se dio cuenta de todo aquel ajetreo por lo rápido de los rumores, dejando que todo mundo hiciese especulaciones, como las de haberlo hecho por algún interés personal.

Aquella teoría era la mas aceptada aunque lo que había sorprendido a muchos era que nadie había denunciado al Tao, por eso algunos pensaron que aquel acontecimiento estaba arreglado.

Algunos quisieron preguntar pero se abstuvieron cuando él no se mostró accesible.

Entró sin interrupción a su oficina, tratando de recobrar la calma pero aquella idea se escapó cuando se dio cuenta que no estaba solo en aquella oficina.

Primero mostró sorpresa y un extraño sentimiento que no pudo descifrar, luego de eso pasó a un expresión demasiado frívola.

"- ¿Qué ocurre ahora? – preguntó al mirar con fingida indiferencia aquella figura femenina."

"- He venido a avisarte que Asakura quiere hablar contigo... – respondió Kein aturdida de la misma manera que Ren y era el hecho de verlo después de todo ese ajetreo."

"- ¿Por qué no ha venido personalmente? – preguntó dirigiéndose a su escritorio."

"- Él desea saber que ha ocurrido... – dijo sin perderlo de vista."

"- Mantengo mi pregunta – respondió al ver que ella seguía con lo mismo."

"- él no ha venido porque... quiere encontrarte en tu casa de campo. –exclamó."

"- ¿Verme? – preguntó burlón y con ironía - ¿Acaso quiere ver a Tamamura?."

"- ¿Ella...esta contigo? – preguntó cruzándose de brazos y mostrándose calma."

"- Si – respondió sin perderla de vista. - ¿cuándo llegará? – decidió seguir con la conversación inicial."

"- Él dijo que esta noche..."

"- Perfecto, lo esperaré – respondió - ¿algo mas?."

"- Yo también iré – dijo con firmeza encaminándose a la salida y dejando algo sorprendido al Tao."

* * *

La tarde no la había pasado tan aburrida y preocupada después de todo. La madre de Ren parecía maravillarse con la idea de una boda y con los preparativos, aunque nunca hubiese hablado con su hijo sobre como se haría la boda específicamente.

Aquella mujer contaba con elegancia innata, a pesar que se emocionaba por una posible boda, se mantenía estable ante cada detalle, sin embargo sus ojos expresaban otra cosa haciendo que Tamao accedería a lo que pedía a excepción cuando se trataba de gastar en ella.

Tamao siempre había esperado un matrimonio con alguien que dijese que ella era importante para él o que ella era lo que faltaba en la vida de él o simplemente un te quiero.

Nunca había pensado casarse con Ren aparte de sus fantasías extrañas que luego trataba de borrar, sin embargo ahora que se estaba por cumplir uno de sus mas locos sueños se sentía alguien deplorable.

Ren no se casaba con ella por que lo deseaba, al contrario parecía fastidiarle todo y sin embargo le besaba sin permiso.

Sintió como fruncía un poco el entrecejo y lagrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos. Estaba molesta y al mismo tiempo no podía hacer nada, y ahora quería llorar de nuevo.

"- Esta bien, si no deseas comprarte un traje – agregó la mujer compresiva haciendo que la joven volviese de sus pensamientos."

"- No es por eso, no se preocupe – exclamó deprisa limpiando sus ojos."

"- Eso espero... – murmuró sin dejar de mirarle."

Tamao desvió su mirada de inmediato y es que esa mujer era muy astuta, en tan solo pocos días ya se había percatado de todo ello.

"- ¿M-me... dejarían ir a casa? – preguntó de pronto al ver algunos trajes en su habitación. Durante todo el día pareció rechazar la oferta de aquella mujer de quedárselos después de haberlos escogidos de un aparador."

Tamao se sorprendió que la llevara de compras sabiendo que podían reconocerla aunque simplemente no pudo negarse a aquella mujer que parecía demasiado influyente.

"- En ningún momento te retengo aquí, pero si te vas, es seguro que mi hijo irá tras de ti – estaba sentada en una silla frente a la cama donde la pelirosa tomaba asiento – recuerda que le debes algo."

"- Pero, no es lo que piensa, ni siquiera sabia... – trató de explicarse pero calló al ver que involucraría a aquel anciano."

"- No te preocupes, dudo mucho que hayas planeado esto. – agregó cruzándose de piernas – sé que Shintani ha metido sus narices en esto y sé hasta donde es capaz de llegar. Lo que me sorprende es que callaras antes de meterlo en esto."

"- Aunque... parezca tonto... él me explicó algunas razones por lo cual hizo esto, aun así... ya no deseo... – estaba nerviosa y asustada."

"- Al final aceptaste ya que mi hijo se había enterado y tu aprovecharías para salir de todo esto... – dijo con detenimiento – creo que es duro para alguien como tu, después de todo, tu vida parece una pagina en blanco a comparación de mi hijo."

Tamao se sonrojó, pensando que talvez aquella mujer le miraba incapaz de tomar decisiones, pero aquello no era cierto. Tomaba decisiones cuando creía poder ayudar a los demás, pero sin embargo tomó muchas por un cariño que profesaba a Ren y ahora pagaría por ello.

Estaba atardeciendo y deseaba hablar por lo menos a casa de los Usui para decirles que estaba bien o que no había problema, aunque luego de enterarse que Ren iría a su oficina, pensó que talvez pudo haber explicado algo a los demás.

Suspiró, de pronto se sentía algo mareada y pensó que era la tensión del ambiente.

"- Estas muy pálida, no has comido bien en estos días – le habló la mujer con calma."

"- Solo estoy cansada... no he dormido bien – mintió."

"- Pues pude percatarme que has dormido bien – sonrió – mi hijo te trajo a tu habitación la primera noche y parecías un tronco."

Tamao se sonrojó por la expresión divertida de aquella mujer para luego preguntar algo mas.

"- É-él... ¿me trajo hasta aquí?."

"- Claro – respondió la mujer distrayéndose un poco al escuchar pasos cerca de la puerta."

Ren entró sin avisar como era costumbre últimamente ganándose una mirada bastante severa de su madre.

"- Necesito hablar con ella... – dijo con algo de fastidio al tener que explicarse."

"- Has venido mas temprano ¿ no querrías saludar primero? – dijo la mujer al notar de reojo como la pelirosa se había sobresaltado."

"- Buenas tardes... – murmuró desviando su mirada algo ruborizado. Siempre se veía voluble ante su madre y aquello no pasó desapercibido para la pelirosa."

La mujer sonrió con victoria, era sabido que siempre tenía que salirse con la suya y aquella actitud sabía que su hijo la había heredado perfectamente.

Se puso de pie no perdiendo de vista a Tamao.

"- Luego hablaremos sobre estos trajes."

"- No es necesario, ya se lo he dicho... – intentó hacerla entender pero esa mujer solo se marchó como si no la hubiese escuchado."

Ren miró a la pelirosa como si desease explicación haciendo a la joven suspirar con calma.

"- Buenas..tardes... -. Respondió Tamao al saludo sin levantarse de la cama."

"- Parece que te llevas bien con ella – dijo sin tono cortés refiriéndose a su madre."

"- E-ella.. es muy amable – respondió presionando sus manos una contra la otra."

Ren notó aquel nerviosismo así que decidió ir al grano.

"- Este día vendrá Asakura, de seguro preguntará sobre todo lo que ha ocurrido y sobre el posible fracaso del proyecto de construcción."

Tamao le miró al asustada por ello.

"- Vendrá él y su... representante – calmó su voz al nombrarla haciendo que Tamao sacase su propia conclusión, refiriéndose obviamente a Kein."

¿para que atarla cuando él quería a otra persona?.

La pelirosa se puso de pie y le sonrió levemente mirándole con comprensión aunque cierta tristeza.

"- No se preocupe, no tengo intenciones de salir de esta habitación, puede quedarse con ellos cuanto guste – volvió a sentarse dejando perplejo a Tao."

"- ¿De que estas hablando? – preguntó algo molesto y era el hecho de que a pesar de todo, siempre parecía amable con él, no sabiendo si aquello le enfurecía mas o le agradaba de cierta manera."

"- Pienso que hablar con ellos estando yo, le podría dificultar..."

"- Bien, notaras que no se me dificulta, solo vine para avisarte que debes bajar pronto."

"- No quiero,... no me siento muy bien – exclamó tratando de no levantar la voz."

"- Bien, parte de esto es tu culpa, ahora explicar frente a ti será mas fácil – respondió frió."

¿Su culpa, era verdad que quería escapar de él para tranquilizar sus locos sentimientos pero también quería ayudarle haciendo un trato con Nichrom; tal parecía que al final era su culpa por creerse todo.

Ren salió de la habitación no sin antes avisarle que tendría que bajar lo mas pronto posible.

Cerró la puerta con brusquedad, en realidad solo venía a decirle que sería mas fácil que él explicase todo, pero algo le hizo enfadar y era aquella extraña mezcla de amabilidad y ternura que vio en sus ojos.

Le molestaba creyendo que todo aquello era falso, pero también le fastidiaba pensar que si esa actitud era normal, le estaba gustando mas de lo que se podía permitir.

Bien, si tratarla mal podía hacer que lo odiase, era mejor, en vez que le mirara de aquella manera.

Inoue le había dicho que ella lo había hecho para ayudarlo y le pareció increíble sabiendo del robo de Nichrom y de lo beneficiosa que salía ella.

Las pruebas la hacían ver de otra manera. Por eso se comportaba peor con ella, quería hacerla sacar aquella otra faceta que estaba seguro que tenía.

Salió de sus pensamientos al mirarla bajar. Pensó que se cambiaría de ropa al notar los hermosos vestidos en aquella habitación pero tal parecía que no había hecho nada.

"- Pensé que te cambiarias para cenar – murmuró mientras no dejaba de cruzar sus brazos sobre aquel cómodo sofá."

Tamao detuvo su paso y decidió responderle.

"- No lo creí necesario."

"- Mi madre ha conseguido esa ropa para ti – le dijo sin perderla de vista."

"- No, no es algo que pueda pagar."

"- ¿Pagar, nadie te lo está cobrando."

"- Solo puedo usar cosas que pueda pagar por mi misma – respondió mirándole sonrojada."

No sabía si estaba así por la vergüenza o por enojo, aunque Ren optó por la primera ya que casi no se enfadaba.

Le sorprendió aquella actitud, después de todo tenía algo de orgullo. Aquello le hizo sonreír de manera arrogante, tal parecía que algo tenían en común.

Aunque esa actitud tímida, cohibida, y demasiado tierna parecía enfermarlo. Miró su rostro y notó que el único color en las mejillas era provocado talvez por vergüenza, y que de verdad estaba muy pálida. De pronto se sintió algo molesto consigo mismo al obligarla a bajar.

Ren estuvo a punto de preguntar si había comido apropiadamente cuando escuchó la puerta principal.

El reloj de pie marcaba mas haya de las siete de la noche.

Ren no esperó que abriesen la puerta, él mismo se encaminó a ella y decidió hacerlo.

Al abrirla, como era de esperarse, se encontró a el mayor de los gemelos Asakura junto a Kein.

"- Bien, espero que la interrogación sea rápida – balbuceó haciéndose a un lado para que aquellas dos personas pasaran."

"- Si, suponía el recibimiento – exclamó Hao sin tono en especial hasta que su vista se posó en la pelirosa - ¿tiene que ver con ella?."

Tamao solamente saludó inclinándose un poco para después decidir retirase.

"- Creo que todos hablaremos – exclamó Ren al saber las intenciones de la pelirosa."

"- ¡Esta bien! – dijo la pelirosa con angustia y ciertamente ofendida - ¡cometí un error y lo pagaré, me casaré con él y ...le devolveré lo que le pertenece!."

Se tambaleó un poco, como si estuviese mareada cuando subió los primeros escalones. Subió sin importarle los llamados, no se sentía nada bien y debía admitir que no deseaba ver las miradas que Tao y aquella mujer se enviaban.

Ren decidió seguirla de inmediato hasta que Hao le detuvo.

"- Necesitamos hablar."

"- si no tienes un poco de tiempo puedes largarte, sino, puedes esperar – dijo furioso y era la reacción de la pelirosa lo que lo había puesto así, no se la esperaba.

Subió rápidamente los escalones, logrando alcanzarla por los pasillos, esta estaba a punto de girar la manecilla de su habitación cuando pudo observar como se mantenía de píe al tocar la puerta.

Ren pareció sorprenderse y sobre todo apresurarse al ver que ella estaba cayendo.

La sostuvo antes que tocara el piso. La giró para poder observarla. Se había desmayado y se notaba ciertamente pálida.

"- ¿Qué es lo que...? – se escuchó la voz de Kein quien le había seguido y su madre se acercaba debido al ruido."

"- Llamen a un medico ¡ahora! – exigió al mirarlas por la altura de su hombro y cargar a la pelirosa."

Su madre frunció el entrecejo pero obedeció pensando también en el estado de la joven y de cómo estaba de débil desde que llegó a esa casa.

Kein le miró con sorpresa pero decidió ayudar. Abrió la puerta de aquella habitación dejando pasar al joven quien cargaba a la pelirosa.

La depositó con cuidado en aquella cama. Estaba ciertamente débil. Cuando perdía el color no específicamente era el miedo, algo que lo hizo ponerse molesto consigo mismo.

Kein le miró con atención tratando de saber si aquello era en realidad una gran preocupación o solo caridad; después de todo, era mas que obvio que reaccionaran asustados ante la debilidad de una persona.

* * *

"**- **Pasa algo interesante y no me he dado cuenta... – murmuró Hao mirando a la mujer que acababa de bajar las escaleras."

"- Si, y pienso que es muy desagradable que no parezcas alterado."

"- Perdóneme – fingió respeto haciendo fruncir el entrecejo a aquella mujer – pero es que ¿Ren no puede controlar a esa mujer¿ le ha hecho algo?."

"- Ella no, pero le pasará algo si no llamo a un medico – exclamó levantando el auricular."

"- ¿Pasarle algo? – preguntó extrañado"

"- Si – respondió entendiendo que Hao no se había dado cuenta de nada – ha perdido la conciencia – dijo al fin marcando hacia el hospital."

**

* * *

**

Comenzó a abrir sus ojos. Estaba mareada aun, pero se sorprendió al sentir una sabana sobre ella y notar, por obvia razón, que estaba acostada.

Intentó sentarse por lo menos pero sintió que no tenía fuerza.

"- No se levante aun – murmuró."

Tamao se sobresaltó un poco al notar como un hombre alto de tez blanca y cabellos dorados estaba en la habitación. Este parecía estar guardando cosas dentro de un maletín, portaba una gabacha lo cual indicaba que era un medico.

Al analizar aquello, y todo en su alrededor recordó todo.

¿Se había desmayado?. El sujeto pareció leerle el pensamiento ya que con una sonrisa amigable trató de responder.

"-Esta muy débil, lo mejor es que descanse y comience a comer – sonrió al mirarla aun acostada - Perdió la conciencia, no me sorprende que esté mareada."

"- Yo no lo llamaría solo un mareo – dijo una voz tras ellos."

Tamao miró con sorpresa a Ren quien estaba de pie de brazos cruzados y las mangas de su camisa dobladas hasta sus codos.

Se había quitado la corbata y el saco dando una impresión algo desordenada aunque ciertamente atractiva.

"- ¿Tienes fiebre? – preguntó el medico sonriendo cuando miró el rostro de la pelirosa sonrojado."

Tamao se apenó, no podía evitar que al mirar a Ren su rostro tomara otro color.

"- ¿También tiene fiebre Fausto? – preguntó Ren con tono indiferente haciendo que Tamao entristeciese."

Era obvio que se había desmayado y por el rostro de Tao, parecía no estar nada contento. Sintió que le había causado molestias al llamar a un doctor.

"- Para nada Ren. Él mareo no es de un embarazo, no te preocupes por ello- trató de mostrarse divertido aunque un poco sarcástico."

Tamao se ruborizó a un más, haciendo que Ren le mirase con detenimiento y sin ninguna emoción en su rostro.

"- Si, es una lastima – respondió Ren con arrogancia – pensé que quedaban embarazadas con solo cargarlas hacia la cama."

El doctor le miró con reprobación sabiendo que aquella joven estaba delicada y que la presencia de él parecía alterarla. Aunque cuando apenas llegó a la casa esa misma tarde había pensado que aquella joven tenía alguna relación con el Tao y era el hecho de la extraña preocupación que miró en sus ojos.

Habían transcurrido mas de cinco horas y cuando revisó a la joven y salió para dar un diagnostico, pudo notar como Ren había acabado su tercer cigarrillo. Tal parecía que aunque lo negase estaba preocupado.

"- Te dije que esperaras afuera."

"- No es necesario, ya despertó. – respondió frío."

"- Puede que la jovencita aun no se sienta bien, no es como tu cuando solías lastimarte – dijo con tono autoritario."

"- ¿Solía? ... – murmuró la pelirosa inconscientemente."

"- Si, cuando era niño solía lastimarse demasiado por hacer ejercicios pesados. – sonrió el doctor al notarla mas despierta."

"- No estamos aquí para hablar de mi – dijo deteniendo la conversación."

Fausto no prestó atención y decidió ponerse de pie.

"- Debe comer, no excederse y descansar por un tiempo – dijo tomando su maleta."

"- Lo siento... mucho – murmuró la joven quien le rogaba con la mirada que se quedase mas tiempo y era que estaba muy débil para soportar la ira que de seguro Ren sentía aun mas con ella."

El doctor cerró sus ojos y negó con su cabeza, saliendo de la habitación no sin antes retar y advertir a Ren con su mirada.

Ren le miró desafiante hasta verlo cerrar la puerta, en ese instante se acercó a la cama de ella.

Estaba cansada, no hizo mas que cubrirse un poco mas con la sabana a pesar que estaba con la misma ropa. Suspiró y sus ojos parecieron perder brillo.

"- ¿Se puede saber en que piensas? – preguntó molesto al sentarse a la orilla de la cama. Tamao pensó que se sentaría en una silla que estaba al lado de la cama."

"- Yo..."

"- él dijo que este desmayo no solo es por este día, tal parece que no habías comido bien desde hace mucho."

"- No tenía apetito... – murmuró desviando su mirada."

"- ¿Sabes cuanto problema causas? – preguntó de pronto molesto."

Tamao estaba sobre las almohadas, decidió moverse un poco para poder permanecer sentada y hablar pero le sorprendió el hecho que Ren le ayudase.

"- Lo siento... – murmuró recordando la visita del medico."

"- Debes comer – dijo al fin con una mirada mas serena que la tomó por sorpresa. – No estoy dispuesto a casarme con una mujer que ni siquiera puede mantenerse en pie."

"- Si, puedo darme cuenta que no esta dispuesto a casarse... – murmuró desviando su mirada aunque su respiración se agitó y era el hecho que estaba débil."

"- Que bueno que te has dado cuenta – exclamó omitiendo la verdadera intención de la pelirosa al decir aquello. se inclinó acercándola un poco hacia sí por la cintura y sentir su respiración y la de ella muy juntas. Rozaba sus labios como si estuviese a punto de unirlos – Mas vale te recuperes o tendré que hacer que comas de alguno u otra manera, que por supuesto no será agradable."

Trataba de intimidarla más, pero ella le miraba con embelesamiento. ¿por qué hacía eso, solo deseaba besarla pero aquello no era muy juicioso estando ella en una cama.

Se abstuvo separándola poco a poco a pesar que ella ya se había aferrado a él tomándolo de la camisa. Aquella reacción le esta gustando demasiado.

"- Lo siento... – se disculpó nuevamente al volver a la realidad y darse cuenta de lo que estuvieron a punto de hacer."

"- No te disculpes, solo recupérate – se puso de pie sin dejar de mirarla con fingida dureza aunque el hecho era que él estaba tan alterado como ella – es en serio... – murmuró por lo bajo antes de salir aunque la pelirosa lo había escuchado."

* * *

"- Sé que no debí llamarte de presto pero era una emergencia – dijo la mujer en un suspiro."

"- Ren ya esta con ella – dijo el doctor quien le daba los últimos informes."

"- Me parece increíble que Ren te dejase entrar – dijo sin reparos el Asakura quien tomaba asiento como los demás."

"- Creo que es el caso – respondió molesto – ella estaba muy débil aunque no era algo grave."

"- Pero podría volverse grave – admitió la mujer al mirar con detenimiento a Kein."

Cuando Fausto había entrado, se había sorprendido al mirar nuevamente a esa joven en ese lugar y el hecho que Ran Tao, la madre de Ren, no la mirase con odio le sorprendió aun mas. Tal parecía que aquella mujer solía ser comprensiva pero era obvio que por la muerte de su hija no mirase con buenos ojos a esa joven.

Kein lo sabía a la perfección pero ansiaba saber que pasaba por la mente de Ren en cuanto a Tamamura. Pudo darse cuenta lo preocupado que se notaba, y aquello no lo ocultaba mucho.

Entristeció de pronto cuando pudo divisar a Ren quien bajaba los escalones.

"- No le has hecho nada ¿no es así? – preguntó el medico advirtiéndole."

"- Es mi prometida ¿qué mas quieres que haga?."

Lo escupió haciendo que Hao se atragantase con una bebida y que Kein le mirara horrorizada.

"- Vaya, cuando vine no creí que ella se pusiera mal y no sabía que la noticia sería... interesante – respondió Hao con malicia."

"- ¿Casarte! – dijo Kein inconscientemente logrando que la atención de Ren se concentrase en ella."

Ren sintió algo extraño al mirarla¿estaba dispuesto a casarse con alguien por quien no sentía nada, por su orgullo, así era, pero aunque quería disfrutar ver la reacción de Kein con la noticia solo logró sentir nostalgia, una muy extraña y odiosa nostalgia.

**Continuara...**

_**

* * *

**_

* * *

_**n/a: **Bueno, uf así como voy con el fic tal parece que no acabará pronto, pero es por eso que hago los caps largos._

_Espero el capitulo guste de quien lo lea._

_Gracias a:_

_Inory.:.:.:Himeno Asakura:.:.:aoshmi seshlin:.:.:hibari usui:..:.: andrea nefisto:.:.:.y mayi ( lo siento si no te saludé la vez anterior)_

_Gracias por sus comentarios y su apoyo disculpen la tardanza esta vez pero es que me preparo ya que el lunes vuelvo a estudiar._

_Con todo esto, reitero que espero que el cap les guste._

_Hasta luego._


	27. Cerrando el pacto

**_La razón y el corazón _**

_Cáp.27: Cerrando el pacto._

* * *

"- ¿Casarte? – dijo Kein inconscientemente logrando que la atención de Ren se concentrase en ella."

Ren sintió algo extraño al mirarla¿estaba dispuesto a casarse con alguien por quien no sentía nada, por su orgullo, así era, pero aunque quería disfrutar ver la reacción de Kein con la noticia solo logró sentir nostalgia, una muy extraña y odiosa nostalgia.

Sus miradas se encontraron logrando que Fausto aclarara su garganta mientras sonreía, talvez después de todo aquellos dos tuvieran una segunda oportunidad.

Aquel médico recordó otro pequeño detalle y era la joven que estaba en cama.

"- Necesitan hacer que ella coma pero poco a poco – dijo al fin sacando a todos de sus pensamientos."

"- ¿ Es solo debilidad? – preguntó Kein interesada."

"- Parece que no ha comido apropiadamente – dijo mirando como Ren presionaba su puño ¿estaría molesto con aquella chica, tal parecía que ella no comía por culpa de él. – te sugeriría que no te exaltaras con ella – miró a Tao con detenimiento – podría decaer y tendríamos que hospitalizarla."

"- ¿Tan grave es el asunto? – preguntó Hao extrañado ante aquella conversación."

Ren pareció entender que Fausto se había percatado que algo había entre aquella mujer en cama y él.

"- ¿Recomiendas vitaminas? – preguntó Ren tratando de mostrarse centrado en el problema."

" – Solo hazla comer y trátala como se debe – dijo mirando a la mujer que era la madre de aquel joven – supongo que si eso es todo me despido, cuídate mucho Ran."

"- Lo mismo te deseo – respondió la madre de Ren."

"- Parece que Fausto aun le llama sin formalidades... . murmuró Hao al despedirse también de él."

"- Claro, siempre ha estado aquí desde que Ren se ha dado su primer corte cuando era un niño – sonrió con calma y diversión haciendo que su hijo se mostrase mas serio."

"- Si... recuerdo algo – sonrió Hao. Los Asakura habían conocido primero a los Inoue para después conocer a los Tao. Estos siempre se mostraron accesibles cuando murieron los padres de los herederos que eran curiosamente gemelos. – creo que podríamos hablar."

"- Preparemos una reunión mañana temprano – dijo Ren – sería lo mas recomendable."

Kein decidió insistir en hablar para quedarse un poco mas pero Hao le detuvo.

"- Esta bien, al fin no es muy tarde – el Asakura miró a Kein - ¿pasamos a cenar?."

Kein le miró sorprendida por la consideración de Hao de no quedarse mas tiempo, aceptando inmediatamente.

Ren frunció un poco el entrecejo para luego agradecer, de todas maneras deseaba que se fueran de aquel lugar.

Hao le envió una mirada de inconformismo, era mas que obvio que al día siguiente no le dejaría en paz hasta quedar todo claro.

"- ¿No te parece curioso? – preguntó su madre sin dejar de mirar la puerta por donde salieron aquellos invitados – nadie insistió sobre tu susodicho matrimonio."

"- ¿Por qué deberían hacerlo? – preguntó teniendo aquella misma duda."

"- Pues... es obvio que Kein..."

"- Me sorprende que le dirija la palabra – le miró de reojo interrumpiéndola."

"- No la odio, pero tampoco le perdono – dijo firmemente."

"- Pues por mi parte, opto por las dos cosas que acaba de decir."

"- ¿Estas seguro? – preguntó con naturalidad, sin mirarle aun."

"- ¡Claro que lo estoy! – levantó el tono de su voz decidido a retirarse."

_**

* * *

**_

Habían transcurrido apenas dos días en los que Tamao intentaba comer como era debido aunque gracias a su debilidad era obligada a permanecer en la habitación por la madre de Ren y las dos personas que se encargaban de la casa. Se sentía inútil pero debía admitir que aun sentía ciertos mareos.

Estaba aun pálida, comiendo poco aun.

"- Come un poco mas – dijo la madre de Ren mirándole con calma"

Aquella manera maternal hizo que Tamao se sintiese cómoda aunque no podía comer mas, lo que la tenía inquieta era que Ren ni siquiera se había dignado a entrar a la habitación en aquellos dos días, solo podía escuchar el motor del auto cuando lo aparcaba o cuando salía.

Decidió no preguntar por él aunque era lo que mas quería hacer.

La mujer de elegante porte se resigno y salió de la habitación dejándola sola.

El reloj a lado de la cama daban las cinco de la tarde y ella parecía no mejorar.

Se levantó y se dirigió al pequeño tocador de esa habitación, claro que no había maquillaje sobre él pero tenía una superficie fina y una silla frente al espejo donde pudo reflejarse.

De verdad se miraba muy pálida y parecía haber perdido peso.

Se ruborizó, debía mirarse fatal, por lo cual le pedían que comiera. Se puso de píe dirigiéndose a la bandeja que aun estaba sobre la cama y decidió comer aunque estuviera satisfecha.

Estaba a punto de tomar el recipiente cuando se escuchó llamar a la puerta.

"- Adelante – dijo dejando el plato a un lado."

Se sorprendió al mirar a Ren entrar y cerrar detrás de él. Tanta fue su sorpresa que era obvio que él se diese cuenta ya que alzó una ceja en señal de duda.

Ella desvió su mirada apenada, aun tenía aquellas locas fantasías en la cual salía corriendo a abrazarle.

"- Buenas... tardes... – dijo mirándole con calma aunque sintió timidez al ver que él la examinaba de arriba a abajo."

Portaba una pijama que llegaba hasta sus tobillos, parecía ser de una tela delgada y cómoda ya que no tenía mangas largas.

"- Aun no comes lo suficiente – dijo al final de su inspección para detenerse en sus ojos."

"- Eso es lo que intento – se explicó."

"- Pues no lo intentas como debes – metió una mano en su bolsillo y la observó cuando tomó asiento en el borde de la cama - ¿te cansas con rapidez?."

La pregunta le sorprendió y tardó en responder.

"- N-no...mucho, es solo que... es mejor tomar asiento ya que si ha venido es para hablar algo delicado¿no es así?."

Ren no la perdió de vista. Sacó del bolsillo de su saco un pequeño joyero y se lo arrojó haciendo que este cayese en el regazo de la joven.

Esta le miró con dudas y confusión mientras Ren se dirigía a la ventana de la habitación dándole así la espalda.

"- Es tu alianza"

"- ¿Alianza?... – preguntó para luego recordar que él dijo que le compraría una."

"- Si queremos llevar esto como si fuese cierto, debemos seguir los pasos – dijo sin girarse."

Tamao le pudo haber lanzado aquel pequeño joyero por su actitud si no hubiese visto antes el anillo en su interior, era algo de verdad hermoso, parecía tener una perla que se veía ciertamente elegante y linda.

"- Sería una lastima arrojárselo... – murmuró riéndose por lo bajo."

"- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? – la miró por la altura de su hombro."

"- Nada... – se ruborizó por sus pensamientos – es... muy hermosa... debió haberle costado mucho... – exclamó mirándole con timidez."

Ren se giró y se acercó a ella.

"- ¿Te gusta? – preguntó sin emoción alguna."

Tamao le miró sorprendida ocultando una inesperada felicidad , aquella era la primera vez que él se mostraba interesado en algo que ella le gustase o no con respecto a esa boda.

Miró la sortija con alegría que estaba dispuesta a expresar hasta que él habló.

"- Bien, si tienes una alianza que haya venido de Nichrom quiero que me la entregues ahora."

"- ¿Disculpe?."

"- Es mejor deshacerse de esa cosa – explicó con impaciencia."

"- Se equivoca,... él..."

Ren se enfadó pensando que ella lo intentaba ocultar.

"- ¿Tan valioso es?."

"- N-no... él no me dio un anillo – respondió con inocencia haciendo que Ren alargara su sonrisa de forma arrogante."

"- Si hubiese sabido eso no me hubiese preocupado por... – calló al saber que hablaría de más."

Tamao le miraba con detenimiento, talvez él hacia eso solo para superarlo de algún modo.

Cerró el joyero y lo extendió.

"- Es mejor... que se quede con esto."

Ren no le perdió de vista y no le respondió.

"- Él no me ha dado nada, no tiene porque obsequiarme esto.- continuo"

Al permanecer en silencio, Tamao se dignó a mirarlo justo cuando él se acercaba y la obligaba a ponerse de pie tomándola del brazo.

"- Te gusta ¿no es así?."

"- Solo me he llevado una pequeña impresión al verlo... - fingió desviando su mirada."

Ren suspiró y Tamao no sabía si era de cansancio o impaciencia. Lo ultimo que sintió fue cuando él deslizó el anillo en su dedo anular. Estaba sorprendida.

"- Si te gusta, quédatelo – dijo firmemente."

Cuando fue a comprar aquel anillo solo pensaba en superar a Nichrom pero ¿por qué, aun no estaba seguro y sus especulaciones de la importancia de aquel simple objeto le molestaban mucho mas.

Gracias a su absurda confusión parecía enfadarse mas con aquella joven que se notaba débil aun, y se enfadaba más por no tranquilizar su carácter al notarla en aquel estado.

Tamao notó su mal humor y luego miró aquel objeto en su dedo, por lo menos al comprarlo debió pensar un poco en ella, con eso le bastaba por lo menos.

"- Es muy lindo…creo que… podría quedármelo – le miró con timidez haciendo que el semblante de él se calmara un poco."

Tamao aparto un poco sus cabellos y se dirigía a tomar nuevamente la bandeja tratando así de evitar la mirada de Ren quien parecía estudiarla.

¿La vigilaba por si intentaba hacer algo, tal parecía que él no confiaba en ella, en cambio ella lo hacia casi ciegamente.

"- ¿Devolverás el vestido? – preguntó de repente."

"- ¿Se refiere a...?"

"- Si – le miró sin perderse alguna expresión interesante."

"- Pensaba... volver a trabajar con el señor Shintani."

"- Entonces lo devolverás – concluyó por ella. Decidió al final salir de la habitación pero ella le detuvo."

"- Pensé... que usted se negaría a..."

"- Si estamos casados no es bueno que trabajes para mi, es mejor que estés con ese anciano y devuelvas ese ... "obsequio" – exclamó molesto – claro, si Nichrom intenta algo contigo debes avisarme enseguida."

Tamao asintió levemente sin dejar de sorprenderse, por un momento le pareció una actitud protectora para con ella desde que empezó todo ese aprieto.

"- Él puede tener diferencias pero... conmigo es totalmente distinto, no debe preocuparse por ello."

"- Estoy preocupado por mi dinero, y es obvio que ese sujeto estará detrás de él – le miró molesto – no deberías confiar en él sabiendo ese detalle."

¿Qué si le importaba el dinero, mintió, aunque ese era la principal o mas bien la única razón de su matrimonio, había actuado así por la notoria familiaridad que ella hablaba de aquel sujeto sabiendo lo que había hecho, se molestó y esta vez pareció afectarla ya que se miraba triste aunque trataba de mirar hacia otro lugar.

Se molestó mentalmente sin perderla de vista hasta posarse en sus labios. Un pensamiento estúpido cruzó su mente pero en aquellos momentos lo haría, no tenía porque abstenerse, por lo menos no a eso. De pronto se dio cuenta de la naturaleza de aquella mujer, era sensible y vulnerable y se le hacía daño muy fácilmente.

Solía compararla con personas con quien había tenido relación anteriormente. Kein por ejemplo, era una mujer ejemplar con un carácter innegable pero siempre parecía tenerla en mente cuando sabía que algo le gustaba de aquella pelirosa, a pesar que a Kein no podía perdonarle.

Esa joven inocente le atraía, eso era obvio, pero a veces se sentía extraño, a veces solo quería protegerla si ella accedía permanecer a su lado. El pensamiento le enfureció y se dijo que si algún día poseía a esa mujer todo aquello se acabaría. Debía ser deseo o algo meramente físico ya que se había abstenido demasiado.

Estaba frustrado, debía admitirlo y aquella tensión no acabaría pensando en lo inocente que era ella. Pensaba ahora en su inocencia cuando la acusaba de haberle burlado.

En realidad dudada que ella hubiese hecho todo eso, comprendió que su ceguera se debió a una furia absurda cuando le avisaron sobre la boda con Shintani. ¿Tan loco se había vuelto, tal parecía que si, pero no le diría aquello, era mejor que siguiera pensando que le culpaba aunque parte de su cabeza eso hacía, le culpaba.

"- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó ella al fin al notarlo ciertamente tenso."

"- Nada – respondió seco."

Tamao dudo por un segundo para luego seguir hablando.

"- Desearía ir... es decir, quiero salir de aquí."

"- Claro, en cuanto este listo todo."

"- ¿Todo?."

"- Solo te di ese anillo para que pareciese real todo, mañana traeré los documentos, lo firmaras y estaremos casados, sin embargo afirmaremos habernos casado en otro sitio."

Tamao estaba a punto de protestas por no haberle informado de nada, sin embargo Ren mal interpreto aquella expresión.

"- Claro, esperabas una gran boda supongo, bien aquí esta mi voto de fidelidad – exclamó tomándola por la cintura y acercándola a él con rapidez para unir sus labios. Sabía que fue un pretexto pero desde hacia varios minutos deseaba hacerlo."

Sus manos subieron desde la cintura hasta su espalda de una manera tan suave que hizo estremecer a la joven. Nuevamente se preguntó porque hacia aquello, pero poco le duró aquel pensamiento cuando sintió que el beso se intensificaba, cuando él logró penetrar su boca. Estaba tan extasiada que inconscientemente arqueó su cuerpo al de él logrando que su abrazo se intensificara.

Subió sus manos por su pecho hasta tomarlo de los hombros tratando de seguir con aquello. Simplemente no podía evitar lo que él despertaba cada vez que la tocaba aunque no sabía porque de su reacción.

Él la apretó contra su cuerpo causando estragos en su autocontrol. La separó poco a poco hasta dejar sus rostros a pocos centímetros. Observó como ella jadeaba por falta de aire mientras él solo respiraba de forma agitada.

Le pasaron muchas cosas por la mente desechándolas por lo poco inocentes que eran. Al mirarla con un excesivo rubor en sus mejillas y la respiración entrecortada, no podía pensar como un hombre recto. Le soltó poco a poco aunque se le dificultó, deseaba estrecharla por mas tiempo.

Estaba conciente que era solo deseo y aquello le aterró al no poderse controlar. Ella era inexperta pero actuaba con él, auque cuando miró sus ojos solo pudo descifrar confusión y embeleso hacia él.

Nuevamente se tensó al pensar que si todo lo que ella sentía era verdad, la lastimaría.

La conoció antes de que trabajara para él y solo la miró como una pequeña que buscaba empleo y ahora no sería capaz de aprovecharse de eso. Aunque teniéndola abrazada de aquella manera no pensó que era aprovecharse sabiendo que ella le correspondía.

Se preguntó si ella sentiría aquello o aun no había despertado eso en ella. De pronto se le vino el capricho de querer lograr que ella pensara igual para tocarla sin reparos.

Sacudió su cabeza furioso consigo mismo.

Tamao inclinó su cabeza apenada por lo que acababa de ocurrir, pero se sentía muy feliz pensando en el contacto.

Ella parecía haber sentido emociones nuevas pero nada que revelara que le deseaba como él.

¿Era inocente o distraída, se molestó un poco pensando que ese besono despertó algo mas pasional en ella.

Anteriormente no le había costado encantar a una mujer, aun manteniendo a Kein en su cabeza pudo recordar que supieron estar juntos peroen aquellos momentos esa joven lo desconcertaba.

A esa edad le sorprendía que fuese tan virginal lo que causó que se volviese muy posesivo con ella incluso en el trabajo había decidido que estaríacerca deél.

La hacía llorar por su tremendo carácter pero ella le intentaba ayudarcada vez que podía. Aun así trataba de mantener la cabeza fría, por ahora solo deseaba recuperar lo suyo y fingir la boda aunque tendrían que firmar documentos legales de matrimonio.

"- Come un poco mas - dijo como si nada hubiese pasado – mañana firmas y mañana estaremos casados."

Tamao se quedó sin habla. Él salió de la habitación logrando que ella tomase asiento en la cama.

Se ruborizó al recordar el beso, le pareció demasiado intimo. Se hubiese sentido amenazada si otra persona hubiese hecho eso, pero a pesar de estar sabedora que todo esto era por dinero, se sintió feliz porque él la hubiese besado y no otra persona.

La puerta de la habitación de abrió de pronto logrando así espantarla. Pudo observar como Ren aun sostenía el picaporte de la puerta a apenas haberla cerrado y Ran le miraba con severidad.

"- Pensé que entretenías a mi hijo... – se dirigió a Tamao – pero tal parece que él se entretiene contigo – murmuró al final al notarla agitada y algo despeinada."

"- Solo vine a verla – dijo al fin metiendo una mano en su bolsillo."

"- Sabes que no tocaras a esta mujer antes de la boda, tus impulsos pueden esperar."

Tamao se ruborizó demasiado mientras Ren desviaba su mirada con el cejo fruncido y las mejillas tibias. A veces su madre hacía comentarios demasiado personales.

Aprovechando el momentáneo silencio se retiró despidiéndose secamente de ambas.

Estaba exhausto y molesto por que su control falló esta vez.

Durmió muy poco ya a la mañana siguiente estaba listo para despejar su mente.

Salió de aquella casa y se dirigió a su puesto de trabajo donde todo parecía estar normal después de un gran ajetreo que había traído el problema con el nuevo proyecto.

Se mantuvo ocupado tratando de no pensar mas en aquella mujer. Ahora se maldecía por no sacársela de la cabeza.

Se escuchó llamar a la puerta haciendo que Inoue pasara.

"- Pareces cansado – dijo Ren quien solo le había mirado por pocos segundos para luego volver a los papeles sobre su escritorio."

"- Pues tu no tienes mejor aspecto que yo – le dijo."

"- ¿Has venido a conversar que hemos dormido mal?."

"- En absoluto, solo he venido a entregar los documentos de tu matrimonio – dijo tocando su cabeza."

"- Deberías tomar algo."

"- ¿Preocupado? – le sonrió aunque poco duró ya que parecía sentir dolor."

"- No se trabaja bien si se esta enfermo."

"- Bueno, ten como secretaria a Usui y te darás cuenta que es difícil no enfermarse."

"-¿Culpas a una mujer?."

"- A veces siento que me golpearía con un libro si le dejara."

"- Tiene mucho carácter, energía y sobre todo decisión. Me parece un buen prospecto – dijo con seriedad."

"- ¿Prospecto como secretaria, lo dudo."

"- Me simpatiza, parece que te hace la vida imposible."

"- Creo que sabe que no puedo despedirla."

"- Tu comenzaste a presionarla."

"- Si claro, eso dices porque elegiste a la mujer mas dócil como tu secretaria para descargarte con ella¿cómo esta?."

"- Esta recuperándose – dijo al pensar un momento en ella."

"- Tienes gustos extraños con las mujeres, pero ella me parece alguien agradable, si no la quieres deberías dejarla ir."

"- Solo recupero lo que perdí y la dejo en paz – respondió mas para si mismo al pensar si podría al final dejarla. – por cierto... – cambió el tema – he sabido que Hao a salido con..."

"- ¡Ya sé! – exclamó exasperado – no tienes que repetirlo, ese sujeto se toma muchas libertades con mi hermana."

"- Supongo que actúas mas violentamente con él que conmigo."

"- Era obvio que tu relación con ella era pasajera y ese sujeto trama algo mas – frunció el entrecejo."

"- No creo que Jeannie no sepa como tratarle – dijo encogiéndose de hombros."

"- Una mujer enamorada se hace voluble."

Ren se quedó sin habla por un segundo para luego esbozar una sonrisa burlona.

"- ¿Hao y Jennie, bromeas ¿verdad?"

"- ¿Crees que estaría preocupado si fuese broma?."

"- Esta escena me parece graciosa."

"- Los milagros existen, si ellos por un caso están juntos podría decirme lo mismo de Tamao y tu."

Ren quitó aquella expresión burlona para fruncir el entrecejo y mirar como Inoue se burlaba ahora.

"- Te repito que..."

"- Si lo se, como sea aquí están – le extendió ambos papeles - ¿cuántos días estarás fuera?."

"- Solo este fin de semana – dijo sin importancia."

"- Vaya luna de miel"

Ren le miraba furibundo queriéndole repetirle que no era una boda real haciendo sonreír a Inoue .

"- Por cierto, Usui esta muy preocupada por ella, le he avisado que dentro de poco la vería, espero que sea muy pronto."

"- Lo se – respondió Ren suspirando y recordando haberse encontrado hace pocos días con aquella joven de cabellos azulados. Se enfrentó a él lo cual lo hizo sonreír, se sorprendió por su carácter firme."

"- Si, por eso cada vez que la veo recuerdo que me gustan más las mujeres de carácter dócil – se encogió de hombros – aunque... a veces se termina casado con quien menos se imagina."

Ren se mostró mas molesto haciendo que Inoue sonriese y saliera de la oficina.

Ese hombre no le dejaría en paz durante los siguientes seis meses.

_**

* * *

**_

"- Esta vez no aceptaste mi invitación con rapidez – dijo el castaño mirándole mientras estaban sentados en las sillas de aquel restaurante."

"- No hay nada que hacer, no se porque insistes – respondió Jeannie a la defensiva."

"- Vamos, solo necesito un ultimo favor."

"- ¿Por qué haría ese favor?."

"- ¿qué quieres? – preguntó Hao sonriendo con fingida inocencia."

"- ¿Te alejarías de mi?."

"- Me temo que es imposible ¿con quien me divertiría?."

"- Pensé que Kein era suficiente."

"- No te pongas celosa, ella no tiene nada que ver conmigo."

Jeannie le miró furioso, ese hombre era un gran ego maníaco.

"- Eres un demonio – murmuró."

"- Tu no eres precisamente un ángel y aun así acepto tus defectos – sonrió burlonamente."

"- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?."

"- ¿Me concederías el favor?."

"- Primero escucharé la petición y luego pondré mi precio."

"- Esta bien – le miró con mas intensidad poniéndola nerviosa. Bebió un poco mas de la bebida que tenía al lado para ocultar aquello – Veras, Ren me explico el supuesto robo pero su repentina boda me parece extraña así que necesito espíes si la boda es legal"

"- ¿Te das cuenta de lo que estas pidiendo?."

"- Fuiste su amante una vez ¿tiene algo de malo?."

"- Solo fue pasatiempo, además deberías darle ese trabajo a Kein."

"- Ella se ocupara de cosas personales por eso necesito saber si el matrimonio será legal."

Jeannie sabia algunas cosas pero no estaba segura si comentarlas con él.

"- ¿Y que pasa si no lo es?."

"- Si tengo pruebas necesitaría que la hicieras legal."

"- ¿Por qué razón?"

"- Así el dinero que tiene esa mujer se lo concederían mas rápido para poder seguir con la inversión."

"- En ese problema solo están los asuntos de Ren, y nadie mas – dijo con firmeza."

"- Si, sabes mas de lo que aparentas – sonrió – entonces dímelo."

Jeannie le miróm con desconfianza pero decidió responder.

"- Ren en realidad no quiere estar con esa jovencita, así que si hablo con él y le digo que todo sería mas rápido supongo que accedería."

Hao sonrió, por lo menos ya tenía un punto a su favor para realizar aquel plan.

_**Continuara...**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**n/A: ya volví amisdeberes de estudianteuffni modo,así que no actualizo tan rápido pero lo intento.**_

_**Siento escribir fics largos pero creo que ya es costumbre mía, (me he tramado en leer libros largos) haría los capítulos mas largos pero de repente me da hueva digitar y por eso se hacen mas caps. Aunque trato de poner las ideas.**_

_**Gracias por el apoyo:**_

_**Hanna li asakura:..:..:himeno asakura.:..:..:aoshmi seslim.:...:inory.:.:.: soledad.:.:.:akira tokugawa.:.:..:hibari ususi.:..:..: y haine asakura (que bueno que regresaste talvez puedas escribir un poquito mira que ya has abandonado todos tus fics).**_

_**Espero el cap les guste y como siempre (desde que empezó el fic lo he advertido) aquí va haber lemon ( y en varios caps... si la persona que me brindará ayuda esta dispuesta, ya que siento que lemon, no podría, lo mas que he llegado a escribir es un lime)**_

**_bueno hasta luego._**


	28. Profundos sentimientos

_**La razón y el corazón**_

_Cáp.28: Profundos sentimientos._

* * *

Aparcó el auto y se dispuso a entrar. No podía creer que hiciera aquello.

Le cobraría mucho al Asakura y eso era lo que la motivaba a seguir.

Fue recibida por uno de los encargados y se dirigió al salón. Encontró a la madre de Ren sentada con una expresión bastante pensativa.

"- Buenas tardes – dijo con calma al recordar a esa mujer."

Ran levantó la mirada, se sorprendió un poco para luego sonreír con cansancio.

"- ¿A que se debe la inesperada visita?."

"- ¿Acaso tiene algo malo? – preguntó sonriente."

"- Últimamente he recibido muchas visitas por aquí."

"- Puedo darme una idea... – murmuró."

La mujer suspiró y miró hacia una habitación en especial.

"- En ese lugar se encuentra mi hijo, si es que deseas hablar con él."

"- La verdad venía a..."

"- Puedes pasar, después de todo esta celebrando su matrimonio."

"- ¿Qué? – preguntó Jeanne con genuina sorpresa."

**

* * *

**

"- Estoy esperando que firmes – dijo al fin cruzándose de brazos."

Había llegado ese día muy temprano encontrando a la joven de cabellos rosas fuera de cama y tal parecía que con mas fuerza.

Decidió sacar aquellos papeles que se le entregaron en la oficina, firmando uno de ellos y ahora esperando que ella firmara el otro. Si eso se daba, estarían casados o mas bien atados por seis meses.

A Tamao le tomó por sorpresa la inesperada petición de Ren y ciertamente se sentía nerviosa aunque leyó con cuidado para luego firmar con cierta calma.

Dejó el bolígrafo a un lado y le entregó el papel mirándole con timidez.

Ren lo reviso para luego mirarla con cierto desafió.

"- Nos iremos ahora."

"- ¿Irnos?."

"- A mi apartamento – dijo sin mas."

No fue la manera mas cordial, pero ya estaban casados, aunque ella se preguntaba si aquellos papeles eran legales.

Se había quitado por fin aquella pijama y se había vestido de manera informal esperando sentirse cómoda, pero ahora todo sus nervios estaban mas que alterados.

Ren le miró de arriba abajo con disimulado interés, pudo observar en uno de sus dedos aquel anillo, por un segundo se sintió posesivo con ella.

"- Si estamos casados tendremos que vivir juntos, y creo que aquí sería muy difícil."

"- ¿No le gusta este lugar? – preguntó con interés."

"- Para ser franco, este sitio esta muy alejado, sin mencionar que mis padres vienen muy a menudo. Por cierto, llámame sin formalidades – dijo resumiendo todo."

Seguro de sí mismo, arrogante, exigente, autoritario y sobre todo solitario, esos eran algunas palabras que describían al hombre que amaba y aun se preguntaba por qué sentía algo tan fuerte por él. Si bien era cierto que había mostrado caridad con ella, no pudo evitar aquella atracción. Cada ves que lo miraba llegaba a la conclusión que estando un tiempo con él era inevitable no enamorarse de una persona tan cambiante que se mostraba cruel pero que ella aun afirmaba ver sinceridad en él.

Había pasado por cosas muy duras, era obvio que su carácter se fuera amoldando a eso. Sintió pena por él pero luego cambió su expresión por la de un brillo que parecía mostrar mas cariño que el que deseaba expresar.

Ren se sorprendió por su semblante, a pesar de lo que estaba haciendo ¿era capaz de mostrarse tan dulce con él, aquello hizo que se sintiera culpable lo cual obligó a enfadarse con ella.

"- No deberías mirarme así."

Tamao se ruborizó pensando que estaba haciendo el ridículo.

"- Y-yo no me di cuenta... miró así a todo el mundo – mintió – es sin querer."

¿Qué miraba así a todo el mundo, cuando analizó aquellas palabras pareció enfadarse, sintió una oleada de furia ante la idea de que se mostraba tan emebelasada con cualquiera ¿acaso se había mostrado así con Nichrom, aquella estúpida idea hizo que se enfadase aun mas. Sabía que estaba siendo muy tonto pero lo analizó de modo que ella solo era una propiedad más, eso era todo y por eso se enfadaba.

Tamao estaba a punto de hablar cuando se escucharon los llamados a la puerta.

"- Adelante – dijo Ren pensando que era su madre pero se sorprendió al mirar a Jeanne."

"- ¿Interrumpí algo? – preguntó con calma."

"- No, solo estábamos acordando nuestro matrimonio – exclamó Ren quien miraba a la mujer a su lado - ¿qué ocurre?."

"- Necesitamos hablar... – murmuró mirando a la joven de cabellos rosas. Ciertamente tenía mucho tiempo de no verla."

"- Habla – le exigió Ren cruzándose de brazos."

"- Preferiría que... – se sintió incomoda mientras miraba a la pelirosa."

Tamao estaba a punto de excusarse hasta que sintió como Ren rodeaba su cintura y la obligaba a sentarse a su lado.

Sintió una oleada de calor, algo que había sentido con anterioridad, igual de intenso que aquel beso tan profundo.

"- No hay problema, te escuchó – dijo Ren quien mantenía aquella extraña visita como algo sospechoso."

Jeanne suspiró, definitivamente Asakura pagaría por aquello.

Tomó asiento y le miró directamente a sus ojos.

"- ¿Esta unión es legal? – preguntó de repente sin dejarle de mirar, notándose apenada por decir todo frente a la pelirosa"

Ren guardo silencio por un minuto mirando así de reojo a su nueva esposa.

"- Revisa los documentos si lo deseas."

Jeanne le miró espantada¿acaso creía que haría eso?.

Tamao, quien no podía separarse de él solamente miraba a la invitada con duda ¿acaso ella aun sentía algo por Ren y por ello le disgustaba todo eso, por su interés eso era obvio.

"- No me convenzo de nada ¿cuál es el fin de todo?."

Jeanne dudó por un momento para luego responder.

"- Si el documento es legal... puedes recuperar lo tuyo en solo dos meses y así... no estar atado por seis a este matrimonio."

Gracias a la cercanía y a la rudeza con la que Tao la había atraído a él, Tamao tenía su mano a la altura del pecho de aquel joven.

Debido al anuncio de Jeanne pudo sentir como la mano de la pelirosa se tensaba haciéndola puño y arrugando un poco su camisa.

No supo que lo impulso a responder pero sabía que se arrepentiría. Ya se había informado sobre acortar el plazo, por ello, los documentos que habían firmado eran completamente legales, pero en ese momento solo colocó una mano sobre la de la joven que lo tenía sujeto del pecho.

"- El plazo es de seis meses, pero estaré pendiente si deseo disminuirlo – afirmó sin inmutarse captando toda la atención de la pelirosa."

La mujer de cabellera grisáceo suspiró derrotada y algo avergonzada, lo ultimo que quería es que se mal entendiese todo aquello.

Miró con calma a Tao y sonrió levemente para mirar nuevamente a la pelirosa quien pareció tensarse con su mirada.

"- Bien, avisaré entonces – se puso de pie."

"- Se que este no ha sido iniciativa tuya – dijo Ren sin moverse de su lugar."

"- Si... pero tenía que intentarlo, felicidades – dijo girándose."

"- El lunes estaré en la oficina lo mas pronto posible."

Jeanne se giró nuevamente sorprendida.

"- Pero creí que..."

"- No, no hay luna de miel – advirtió Tao haciendo sonrojar a la pelirosa."

Jeanne le analizó un rato para luego sonreír con una maliciosa intención.

"- Pues por como puedo observar – dijo al percatarse de lo cerca que estaban – el celibato no te durara mucho."

Tamao estaba de verdad apenada por sus palabras mientras que Ren le mandaba una mirada amenazante.

Se despidió de ambos y comenzó a salir del salón.

"- N-no debería... ¿ofrecerle algo? – preguntó la pelirosa al ver la falta de cordialidad por alguien que una vez estuvo con él."

"- ¿Cómo que? – Preguntó separándose al fin con cierta rapidez al quedarse abrazado a ella por mas tiempo del que debería – deja de tratarme con formalidades."

"- Pero..."

"- Si queremos llevar esto como se debe, tienes que tratarme sin formalidades."

Tamao se mostró un poco aturdida pero asintió lentamente.

_**

* * *

**_

Aquella mañana volvió a su oficina, muy temprano.

"- Pensé que lo de trabajar solo era una broma – se escuchó tras él, justo cuando entraba a su oficina."

"- ¿Por qué tendría que quedarme por mas tiempo?."

"- ¿Talvez porque acabas de casarte? – dijo Inoue con tono sarcástico."

Ren suspiró dejando sus cosas sobre el escritorio. Sabía que se enfrentaría a esto, después de todo, Jeanne le habría contado a mas de un conocido.

"- ¿Lo sabe alguien ajeno a esto? – preguntó de pronto:"

"- Solo... tus mas íntimos conocidos – respondió encogiéndose de hombros."

Ren pensó en un segundo sobre Kein, aunque trató de disipar ese vago pensamiento.

"- Recién casado y te pasas todo el fin de semana encerrado en la oficina de tu apartamento... – murmuró sonriendo."

"- ¿Cómo es que...?"

"- Primero llamé a tu casa de campo, tu madre me respondió y me comentó todo, luego hablé a tu apartamento y entretuve un rato a tu esposa."

"- Así que tu eres el de las constantes llamadas – dijo Ren mas serio."

"- Esa mujer estaba muy preocupada – afirmó Inoue."

Ren recordó que durante todo aquel fin de semana fue ella quien se la pasaba pendiente de él y llevaba, a altas horas de la noche, un poco de té.

Al principio, ella no parecía adaptarse al lugar pero al ver que él cocinaba o incluso ordenaba sus cosas, se sorprendía.

Sonrió un poco al recordar la cara incrédula de ella.

"_- La verdad... nunca pensé que... – murmuró al ver que él había preparado la cena."_

"_- He vivido solo, es normal que puedo hacer todo esto, no soy inútil – le miró con frialdad_."

Al recordar eso sintió ganas de reír con ironía, parecía que nadie lo creía autosuficiente.

"- Vaya ¿recordaste algo placentero? – preguntó en tono pícaro."

"- ¿Qué? – respondió el Tao saliendo de sus recuerdos."

"- Siempre has tenido fama de desahogar tu furia o estrés tomando a una mujer – sonrió a un mas al ver que él desviaba su mirada – supongo que el rumor fue verdad, por eso tienes esa fama."

"- ¿A que viene eso? – preguntó al fin exasperado."

"- Como todo este tiempo no has estado con alguien, es normal que vinieses de mal humor al trabajo y te desquitaras con la que ahora es tu esposa – se encogió de hombros – ahora que ya tienes a alguien puede que quieras..."

"- ¡Cállate! – le exigió molesto, ya sabía a que dirección iba la conversación y aunque fuese verdad la mitad de lo que había dicho aquel hombre, no estaba dispuesto a tomar a una jovencita inexperta y aquella era la razón por la que se alejaba mas de ella."

"- Bueno, debo admitir que es un método para desestresarse pero que en tu caso es una mentira – Ren le miró dudoso lo cual obligó a Inoue a concluir – pues tu mal humor no cambia en lo absoluto."

Salió riendo por lo alto y Como Ren suponía, ya estaba empezando a fastidiarle con eso del matrimonio.

Se reclinó en su silla y toco su cabeza. Tenía muchos asuntos que atender y debía recuperar todo aquel capital, aunque debía hacerlo rápidamente.

Aun cuando tenía trabajo excesivo, a su mente volvió todo lo que pasó aquel fin de semana.

En ocasiones se acercaba a tomar algo de la cocina y encontraba a esa mujer de cabellos rosas haciendo algo o tarareando. La verdad, se sorprendía por la tranquilidad y familiaridad de vivir en un lugar aparte y juntos; claro que aquel pensamiento desaparecía cuando ella se percataba de su cercanía, solía arrojar las cosas al piso y disculparse por todo.

Ciertamente aquello no era nada normal, le sorprendía y le molestaba que de pronto ella le dedicase una sonrisa. Por esa razón se alejaba de ella, algo le desconcertaba en todo eso.

* * *

****

Había preparado y ordenado algunas cosas, después de todo, ya vivía en aquel lugar.

Suspiró cansada¿estaría haciendo algo mal, trató de comportarse más amable y accesible para él, pero este había pasado todo el tiempo evitándole.

Recordó las palabras de aquella elegante mujer antes de salir de la casa de campo donde había estado.

"- Mi hijo suele ser terco, pero estoy segura que llega a valorar lo que le rodea, además pienso que le costará acostumbrarse a convivir con alguien mucho tiempo."

Aquellas palabras habían sido el incentivo para que se comportase más accesible.

¿La motivaba la lastima, por su puesto que no, le quería demasiado.

Una vez fue su asistente, quería ayudarle ahora, pero él parecía alejarse mucho más.

Tanto ella como él, tenían su propia habitación; se ruborizó al tener el pensamiento que compartirían algo tan intimo.

Tenía en mente que el día de mañana volvería a su puesto con el anciano Shintani, eso era lo que la mantenía nerviosa, aunque al mismo tiempo tenía planeado visitar a los Usui.

Le reconfortaba hablar con alguien sin tener que sentir aquel nudo en su garganta y temblor en sus piernas, Ren aun le causaba aquello y sabiendo que vivía solamente con él la hacía mas torpe.

Quería mejorar, por lo menos para que él se sintiese cómodo y pudiese trabajar en paz en su hogar. Ahora podía darse cuenta de porque de sus retrasos en la oficina aunque esa vez había salido muy temprano a trabajar.

Pensaba que volvería pronto como todos aquello días en los que estuvo en la casa de campo, pero esta vez ya eran más de las diez de la noche.

Guardó lo que había sobrado de la cena. Esta vez pensaba comportarse natural para que él no tuviese que evitarla.

Se dirigió a su habitación. Esta estaba muy bien adornada, con muebles de madera al igual que el piso, era espacioso, parecía ser la habitación de las visitas pero le pareció muy bien decorado.

El apartamento contaba con cuatro habitaciones, pero la habitación donde se hospedaba ella era muy diferente, parecía que alguien hubiese elegido todo de su interior.

¿Habría vivido alguien con él, dudaba sobre todo ya que él mismo le indicó que esa habitación sería de ella.

Se colocó la pijama que llegaba hasta sus rodillas, esta de tela fina y blanca. Dejó la bata a un lado y se recostó en el cómodo colchón.

Intentó acomodarse haciendo que tardase en dormir pero lográndolo de todos modos.

Despertó por el fuerte ruido de una puerta cerrarse, se sentó de pronto en la cama para frotarse sus ojos. Miró a un lado que el reloj en la mesita de noche marcaba las once con menos treinta de la noche.

Le había dado la impresión de haber dormido mas pero tal parecía que se había equivocado.

Se colocó la bata y salió de la habitación con cuidado.

No escuchó nada más que unas maldiciones en la habitación alejada de aquel pasillo, y ese lugar era el cuarto de estudio o mas bien la oficina casera de aquel joven.

Suspiró calmando su temor.

* * *

Estaba cansado y molesto. Le habían entretenido pensando que ya tenía planeado todo lo que gastaría en el plazo de seis meses.

Debido a todo aquello, la única decisión sensata era acortar el plazo del matrimonio para obtener el dinero y no retrasar sus asuntos, que estaba conciente que poco a poco subirían de precio . La idea la apoyaba firmemente Asakura y Kein quienes estaban enterados de todo.

Al no saber otra alternativa para que se cumplieran los seis meses sin problemas, solo le había quedado avisar que acortaría el plazo todo lo que pudiera. Con aquella respuesta le dejaron ir sin mas replicas e interrupciones.

Todos parecían complacidos excepto él mismo, la pregunta era ¿por qué?.

Sacudió su cabeza y decidió preparase una bebida. Tenía licor aunque no acostumbraba a tomarlo pero en aquello momentos un poco no le vendría mal, - por lo menos eso le había dicho Inoue.-

Se sirvió en un vaso pequeño de cristal cerrando fuertemente sus ojos al tomarlo de una vez.

Maldijo por lo alto y murmuró cosas como las de no volver a hacerle caso a Inoue sobre las extrañas bebidas, Tamao había entrado justamente a escuchar la maldición. Le vio ruborizarse por su palabra.

"- Pensé que dormías – murmuró."

"- Pareces cansado... – respondió acercándose y dejando la taza de té a un lado. Se había entretenido en la cocina preparando aquello rápidamente."

"- No lo necesito – respondió sin quitarle los ojos de encima."

Traía puesta una bata color blanca lo cual le obligaba a pensar que es lo que probablemente había bajo ella.

Sus pensamientos parecieron asustarlos. Tomó de un sorbo lo ultimo que quedaba de esa bebida.

Tamao se apresuró a acercarse cuando él dejaba el vaso sobre la mesa con violencia y tosía un poco.

Ren solamente pensaba en matar a Inoue a la mañana siguiente.

Parecía haberse distraído un momento en ella y tomó el resto de aquel liquido tan fuerte por impulso.

Aun estaba cuerdo, solo había sido un vaso pero logró sentirse menos irritado.

Si hubiese sabido que el alcohol me hace lo suficientemente estúpido para calmarme, hubiera comenzado desde hace mucho – aquel comentario fue para si mismo luego que sonriera con amargura ante su estupidez de obedecer a Inoue."

Tamao se alarmó por las palabras, no había pensado que aquel liquido era licor.

"- No vuelva a hacer eso – le advirtió preocupada."

"- No me hables con formalismos – repitió en tono cansado respirando con cierta dificultad."

"- Usted... es decir, tu no eres de las personas que beben, no puedes tomarlo de una vez y más con este clima – no estaba segura de si él era experto en eso o no, pero su reacción le obligaba a pensar que nunca había bebido, tampoco obviaba el hecho de que el clima era caluroso y probando aquel licor era seguro que se sintiese peor."

"- No hables antes de tiempo – dijo mirándola con intensidad – tengo cosas que resolver."

"-¿Y lo hará poniéndose así? – preguntó retándole."

Ren dejó escapar una risa irónica, después de todo ella tenía razón.

"- Solo libero la tensión – se encogió de hombros."

"- ¡Esa no es la manera de hacerlo! – le dijo tratando de reprenderle por una decisión poco sensata, lo cual le sorprendía viniendo de él."

"- Créeme, esta es la manera mas razonable – dijo acercándose al sofá oscuro de la habitación."

El estudio contaba con varios accesorios de oficina, sin obviar muebles y estantería con libros. Tamao pensaba que todo aquel espacio usado por alguien que ni siquiera descansaba como se debía tenía que sentirse como un prisionero.

Tamao le siguió hasta el mueble notando que caminaba como si nada. Le alivió pensar que estaba bien, que por lo menos no estaba ebrio.

Estando él tan tenso, no era nada favorable que tomara cosas tan fuertes, por lo menos eso pensaba ella.

Se desplomó en el sofá y de manera rápida se quitó el saco que portaba e intentó quitarse la corbata, al hacerlo de una vez no lo logró provocando un pequeño mareo.

Tamao miraba cada uno de sus movimientos. Él era un joven con muchos problemas y con cargas que tuvo que enfrentar a corta edad.

Anteriormente cuando trabajaba para él solía ir a compromisos en los cuales parecía sentirse fuera de lugar, como si no se sintiese cómodo.

Era muy solitario y parecía gustarle. Se mostró mas decidida, debía enseñarle que podía vivir con mas personas sin sentirse de aquella manera.

Se acercó con cuidado y con ambas manos ayudó a deshacer aquel nudo provocando la mirada desconfiada de Ren.

Siguió hasta que pudo quitarle aquella tela y le miró con expresión triste.

Le escuchó murmurar una maldición, aunque no venía al caso, aquello la hizo sonreír poco a poco llevándola a pensar que talvez esa era un indicio que estaba bien.

Sintió de pronto como él se ponía de pie y era halada por la muñeca.

"- ¿Por qué siempre haces eso? – preguntó con fingida calma."

Tamao parpadeó sin comprender, aunque se daba cuenta que estaba molesto, no estaba nada temerosa. Y ya no le causaba sorpresa mirarlo en aquel estado.

"- ¿Qué he hecho?."

"- ¿Por qué sonríes?."

En aquel momento Tamao pensó que talvez estaba ebrio ¿le preguntaba por una sonrisa?.

No pudo contenerse y rió por lo bajo con genuina diversión dejándolo desconcertado.

Él no recordaba haberla tratado con nada de amabilidad que expresase un profundo agrado a ella, en cambio ella le correspondía como si él lo hiciese.

Aquello le produjo cierto remordimiento o por lo menos eso es lo que pudo descifrar ya que ella le hacia sentir cosas demasiado extrañas.

Ella volvió a mirarle con ojos expresivos, murmurando cosas sobre lo que él debería hacer para dormir tranquilo, pero este no parecía escucharla.

Le enfurecía toda esa amabilidad y paciencia para con él.

Maldijo por lo bajo obligándola a callar y la halo aun más para que quedasen mas cerca.

Aprovechó aquello para unir sus labios con los de ella en una acción repentina.

Para ella, toda su calma acabó en ese momento Sintió como su corazón se aceleraba y su cuerpo se calentaba por el contacto de él.

No la había vuelto a tocar de esa manera desde que estuvo enferma y debía admitir que extrañaba ese tacto.

Aprovechó el momento en que ella trataba de corresponderle abriendo así sus labios para penetrarlos y haciendo el roce mas intimo.

Ella volvió a sorprenderse. Con timidez subió sus manos desde el pecho hasta rodear su cuello tratando de acercarlo más.

Por alguna razón debía estar unida a él, sentía que necesitaba estarlo de algún modo.

Le escuchó gemir por la forma en la que él la besaba mientras la acercaba tomándola fuertemente de la cintura.

Escuchar aquella voz en una agonía que el mismo causó debido a su beso lo enloqueció haciendo que bajara sus manos hasta las caderas de ella y hacerla rozar con la suya con precisión absoluta.

Gimió con un poco de mas fuerza. Estaba sintiendo placer por aquellos actos y la excitaban más sabiendo que era él quien los provocaba.

Se sintió extraña. Era la primera vez que sentía algo tan profundo, una extraña necesidad que él llegase mas lejos.

Sintió su sangre correr con rapidez agolpándose en su rostro mientras sus piernas temblaban, era como si estuviese a punto de caer obligándola a aferrase a él con más fuerza.

Ren lo notó obligándola a acercarse a la pared para que se reclinase en ella y así poder acorralarla.

Se separó lentamente notando como ella se notaba tímida, indefensa y ciertamente deseosa que no acabase.

Cuando miró sus ojos directamente pudo encontrar una suplica silenciosa.

Tocó los labios de ella que comenzaban a hincharse.

"- Esta es otra manera de liberar la tensión – murmuró antes de volver a besarla con demanda."

Tamao pensó que aquellas palabras eran suficientes para arruinar el ambiente de excitación en la él la había sumergido, pero admitió que le deseaba y amaba demasiado para detener actos que solo la obligaban a gemir de puro placer.

Él comenzó a recorrer sus hombros cubiertos por aquella bata y con una mano rozó su pecho sobre aquellas telas.

Aquello hizo que ella se sobresaltara aunque hubiese gemido de placer por ese extraño e intimo toque; su gemido se ahogó en los labios de él.

Tamao pudo sentir que el presionó con delicadeza esa zona para luego deslizar sus manos hasta el cordón que amarraba la bata.

Ella se arqueó a él tratando de sentirle aun más pero el ruido del teléfono pareció despertarlos.

Al principió Ren le beso con mas ansias no queriendo ser interrumpido y ella le abrazaba más para que no se distrajera pero el ruido aun les interrumpía.

Se separó de ella tratando de contener su respiración volviendo prácticamente a la realidad. Golpeó con cierta fuerza la pared sabiendo que mataría a quien sea que hubiese llamado.

Le observó, ella parecía incomoda e irritada por haberla dejado en aquel estado. Ren sonrió para sí, por lo menos ella ahora sabía lo que era un deseo no satisfecho.

Se acercó y tomó el auricular.

"- Sabia que no dormías – dijo Inoue de la otra línea."

"- Otra razón mas para matarte... – murmuró."

"- ¿De mal humor, ya te he dicho la cura."

Razones no le faltaron para maldecir al hombre de la otra línea pero se mantuvo cuerdo.

"- ¿Qué quieres?."

"- Mañana tendremos una cena, espero lleves a tu esposa estoy seguro que se alegrará que hagas algo por ella."

"- Como sea... – murmuró molesto."

"- Ven temprano mañana, duerme bien . – colgó de inmediato sabiendo que el tono era el de mal humor."

"- No gracias a ti – respondió al dejar el auricular en su lugar."

Se giró a la joven nuevamente. Esta estaba nerviosa, y miró como sus manos temblaban.

Ren sacudió sus cabellos y se acercó a ella para abrazarla con fuerza.

Tamao no se esperaba aquello estaba tan deseosa de él ¿era aquella una muestra de afecto?.

"- Lo que sientes es normal – dijo en tono frió – con esto se te pasará."

Tamao pareció enrojecer aun más¡él la abrazaba para que ella ya no estuviera excitada!.

Se sentí avergonzada por su actitud, y de seguro él se sentiría incomodo. Suspiró frustrada mientras sus ideas comenzaban a enfriarse. En realidad aquello funcionaba muy bien.

Sus manos y cuerpo dejaron de temblarle y suspiró al fin cansada mientras intentaba corresponder el abrazo aunque le fue imposible. Él se separó de ella rápidamente y se dirigió al escritorio.

"- Ve a dormir mañana tendremos cosas que hacer."

"- Pe-pero... y ¿tu?."

"- Iré a dormir cuando termine esto – respondió sin mirarla mientras pensaba en darse una ducha muy fría ya que su estado no parecía calmarse en lo absoluto."

Tamao pensó en acompañarlo pero después de todo aquello, talvez él se sintiese más incomodo.

Se despidió y salió del salón, esta vez estaba segura que había tenido una gran atracción por él, mas fuerte de lo que ella pensó.

_Continuará

* * *

_

_n/a: **bueno advertí (desde un principio) que aquí habrá lemon, que me ayudaran a hacerlo. Si de aquí en adelante hay mas... escenitas que se pasan bueno yo ya lo había dicho.**_

_**Espero el cap le guste.**_

_**Gracias por el apoyo de:**_

_**Andrea nefisto.:.:.:hibari usui:.:.:.:Inory:.:.Himeno asakura.:.:.:aoshmi seshlin:.:.:.:Akira tokugawa.:.:.:**_

_**Por cierto, me han dicho que trato muy mal a Tamao( ya me lo han dicho varias personas). No mal entiendan el personaje me agrada, pero el contraste de carácter es tan distinto que Tamao siendo tan tímida es obvio que Ren la lastime fácilmente (aunque por aguantarlo es muy fuerte) pero... ya le daré un escarmiento a Ren. (solo tenía que aclarar mi punto de vista )**_


	29. Comenzando una velada

_**La razón y el corazón**_

_Cáp.29: Comenzando una velada.._

* * *

Despertó por ultima vez. Esta vez no intentaría dormir nuevamente a pesar de ser aun temprano. 

Había dormido muy poco, pero su cuerpo solía sentir escalofríos gracias al recuerdo de caricias que no hacían mas que avergonzarla al pensar en lo placenteras que habían sido.

Salió de cama y se duchó agradeciendo que su habitación contaba con baño privado en vez de compartirlo con Ren. A pesar de ser algo muy intimo, no se sentía preparada para mirarlo, aunque tendría que enfrentarlo.

Salió de la habitación grabándose la idea de preparar el desayuno para ella y él. Sonrió levemente con dulzura, pensando en lo que era actuar como su esposa real.

Si su intuición no fallaba, él bajaría temprano para irse.

Se apresuró a la cocina y decidió arreglar y comenzar a preparara los alimentos. Aquella intuición no falló ya que pudo escuchar pasos tras ella.

Él debió sorprenderse al mirarla ya que detuvo su andar.

Tamao comenzó a partir verduras tratando de calmar su acelerado corazón.

Esperó hasta escuchar su voz.

"- Supongo que no has podido dormir – Se notó fría."

"- Solo quise preparar el desayuno – respondió sin girarse y sorprendiéndose por no haber titubeado."

Ren mientras tanto, clavo su mirada sin perderla cuando se movía en la cocina. Portaba una falda un poco holgada y una camisa sin mangas.

Él no había podido dormir nada bien y ella tampoco podía decir que había pasado una noche placentera.

Se preguntaba si ella solo estaba preparando el desayuno a causa de su nerviosismo.

Tomó asiento en el comedor que se encontraba en esa lugar. Se había posado en el marco de la puerta con anterioridad sorprendiéndose al encontrarla temprano de pie.

No eran más de las seis de la mañana y por lo ocurrido la noche anterior deseaba no encontrársela. Tal parecía que sus planes no salían como los suponía.

"- ¿Deseas algo en especial? – preguntó sin girarse."

"- Ya has comenzado a preparar algo, supongo que esta bien cualquier cosa que hagas – respondió sin importancia."

Toda la noche se había pasado pensando en lo que hubiese sucedido luego de aquel arrebato. El sentirla cerca y tocarla le hacia perder el control y eso era algo que no estaba dispuesto a tolerar y tampoco estaba dispuesto a dejar que ella lo supiese.

"- Lo que sucedió ayer – dijo con tono poco amigable aunque aquella irritabilidad era mas bien para sí mismo. Tamao detuvo lo que estaba haciendo de inmediato, solo esperando sus palabras – No ha sido nada mas que una tontería que no calculé, solo buscaba algo en que distraerme, era obvio que tu eras lo mas cercano."

No sabía que reacción esperarse, esta vez él mismo estaba seguro de haber hablado de más, aunque no tenía que importarle si aquello le afectaba o no, debía tener en mente que ella no era mas que un arreglo que no tuvo remedio.

La joven no respondió y siguió cortando las verduras y revisando las cosas que estaban sobre el fuego.

".- No he pensado nada... – murmuró en tono normal, ni siquiera se mostraba molesta."

Ren frunció el entrecejo, él debía parecer estúpido pero en ese momento deseaba que ella le respondiese algo.

"- Este día... – continuó ella – volveré a trabajar con el señor Shintani y al mismo tiempo podré ver al joven Nichrom."

Aquel comentario hizo que él le mirase sorprendido y molesto.

"- ¿Acaso son muchas las ansias de verlo? – preguntó fingiendo su estado de molestia."

Tamao fingió estar de humor para responderle debido al ambiente incomodo y debido al dolor que le causaron aquellas palabras de él.

"- Si, claro, lo he extrañado mucho."

Tamao respondió refiriéndose específicamente al anciano, pero el sarcasmo de Ren era referido a Nichrom.

Se puso de pie furioso, en realidad lo estaba y en ese momento no le importaba la razón y ni siquiera deseaba preguntarse por que de su enojo, presintiendo que encontraría más de una explicación.

"- Bien, pasaré por ti a las cuatro de la tarde."

Tamao se giró por primera vez desde que se encontraron aquel día. Se regañó a sí misma por haberlo hecho, parecía haberse acabado todo aquella farsa de una vez. Se ablandaba mucho más al mirarlo. Él en verdad le afectaba.

"- ¿Se puede saber para que?."

"- Tenemos que salir. Según Inoue – respondió frió."

"- Pero... no creo terminar todo para esa hora."

"- Pues debo pasar por ti para que estés lista- trató de mostrarse mas inaccesible – después de todo, Tendré que llevarte conmigo."

Tamao notó el tono, era como si él estuviese obligado.

"- No es necesario, puede ir usted solo."

"- ¿Acaso crees que no lo he pensado? –preguntó sonriendo levemente – lo que sucede es que tengo que hacerlo."

"- ¡No iré! – dijo elevando al fin el tono de su voz – pediré disculpas pero no iré."

Ren la analizó por un segundo. Era tan extraño mirarla de aquella manera.

Por unos segundos estuvo tentado a fastidiarla aun más y ver hasta que punto podía exasperarla.

Aunque ella no le huía, pudo observar como sus ojos se notaban vidriosos.

Su aspecto era el de alguien mas bien alterado, no parecía muy molesta como lo había pensado desde un principio. Su respiración se agitaba, su pecho bajaba y subía a causa de el posible enojo y sus pálida mejillas contaban con mas color.

Se maldijo al desearla en aquel preciso instante y se maldijo por sentir aquella molestia al saber que ella extrañaba a ese sujeto.

Estaba molesto consigo mismo y con ella por hacerle confundirse. Se acercó aun más colocando las manos justo tras la pequeña mesa donde ella cortaba las verduras. Se sostuvo de la orilla de dicho objeto dejando a la joven sin escape. Esta vez no la tocaría sabiendo el poco control que había tenido desde ayer.

Toda aquella molestia se disipó en ese instante. Sus mejillas, esta vez estaban teñidas de rosa a causaba de una emoción al verle cerca. Intentó alejarse un poco más pero estaba prácticamente atrapada. Su labio inferior tembló un poco y no fue a causa del miedo.

Ren sonrió con arrogancia, mirarla molesta no estaba mal pero mirarla vulnerable y ciertamente cariñosa le hacia pensar que hacer con ella.

"- Ni siquiera puedes huir – susurró contra los labios de ella cuando se hubo acercado peligrosamente."

Le besó con urgencia y demanda volviendo en segundos un simple roce en un beso apasionado que ella estaba respondiendo con cierta dificultad.

Se separó de ella con lentitud y clavó su mirada severa.

"Tu esposo soy yo, espero no se te olvide – Dijo girándose y saliendo de la cocina."

Tamao se hizo hacia atrás topándose con la mesa. Esta vez no entendía que le había obligado a él decir y hacer todo eso.

"- Pasaré por ti a las cuatro – repitió severo retirándose al fin."

Al escuchar la puerta principal cerrarse suspiró aliviada y excitada.

¿Por qué estaba haciendo todo eso?. ¿acaso era solo el momento como él había dicho desde un principio?.

Se sintió cansada. No sabia que pensar sobre las palabras de él.

* * *

Estaba volviéndose posesivo con ella y no pensaba con la lógica cuando intimidaba con ella. 

Si ella fuese menos inocente de seguro supiera como le afectaba su cercanía a él . Aquello era indudablemente peligroso.

¿Quitarle la inocencia a esa que ahora se suponía era su esposa?.

Condujo hasta su oficina sin quitarse aquella idea de su cabeza. Al ser una joven inocente lo hacia sentirse un degenerado.

Cuando estacionó miró el portafolios a su lado. No tenía apetito luego de todo eso pero por lo menos se vengaría mientras disfrutara ver la cara de Inoue cuando le mostrase todo aquel trabajo.

Le destetaba y le agradecía por la llamada de la noche anterior pero su humor era el de molestia así que él lo pagaría.

**

* * *

**

Terminó de comer sintiéndose cansada al haber cocinado para dos personas y al final haber desayunado sola.

Definitivamente la comida sabía mejor en compañía.

Recogió los platos y los limpió para luego vestirse y salir del apartamento.

Después de tanto tiempo, tomar la vieja rutina no estaba nada mal a excepción de que ahora en adelante tendría que pasar frente a algunas personas del apartamento que se encontraba en los pasillos.

Tamao recordó cuando algunas personas la vieron llegar aquel día junto a Ren, este la presentó como su esposa dejando sorprendido a todos los que habían encontrado.

Era normal que mas de alguna persona murmura sobre el acontecimiento poniéndola en una situación incomoda, pero debía admitir que Ren, siendo una persona tan solitaria, era extraño que llegase de un día para otro con una esposa.

Tomó el taxi mas cercano y se dirigió a su trabajo, relajándose en el asiento del vehículo pensando aun más en su estado.

Deseaba sentirse orgullosa y feliz de haberse casado pero todo lo que llegaba a sentir era tristeza y cierta compasión por él.

Lo amaba, de eso estaba completamente segura pero se sentía incomoda por las extrañas reacciones de él.

Pagó al conductor al bajar del vehículo y tomó la maleta que había llevado consigo todo el camino.

Suspiró al darle una ultima ojeada. Ahí se encontraba el vestido de novia que los Shintani le habían obsequiado y el que seguramente sería el único vestido de novia que usaría durante toda su vida.

Cuando era pequeña solía pensar que guardaría su vestido de novia como un tesoro. Al analizarlo con detenimiento sonrió con un deje de tristeza, tal parecía que nada era como se deseaba.

Tocó el timbre de la mansión y le recibió de inmediato el encargado. Este quedó sin habla al mirarla nuevamente ahí.

"- Tengo mucho de no venir – sonrió con calma."

El sujeto la dejó pasar de inmediato.

"- Pensé que..."

"- Todo mundo ha pensado muchas cosas – dijo tímidamente."

"- El joven no esta pero el señor Shintani si – afirmó acompañándola hacia una habitación que ella conocía a la perfección."

"- ¿Cómo se encuentra? – preguntó al fin la joven con preocupación."

"-¿Se refiere al joven o al señor? – preguntó mirándola por sobre el hombro haciéndola sentir culpable y avergonzada."

"- Yo... – no concluyó ya que el hombre había abierto la puerta del salón sin siquiera tocar."

"- El señor a estado de muy mal humor – dijo el encargado en voz alta justo cuando el anciano parecía arrojar cosas al piso de pura molestia."

El anciano escuchó la voz de aquel hombre y se giró encontrándose con la joven de cabellos rosas.

"- Señor, su organizadora de libros a regresado – sonrió al igual que el anciano."

"- Gracias a los cielos – respondió el anciano con una sonrisa cansada – soy celoso con mis preciados libros y solo esta mujer puede ordenarlos de una manera delicada."

Tamao sonrió con ternura pensando que aquel anciano no le miraba con reproche.

"- Buenos días – dijo la pelirosa justo en el momento en que el encargado cerraba la puerta del enorme estudio."

"- ¿A recuperar tu puesto? – sonrió."

"- Si aun es permitido, sí – respondió."

"- ¿Permitido, sabes bien que eres bienvenida."

Tamao desvió un poco su mirar y le entregó aquella maleta.

"- Discúlpeme, no sabía que todo eso..."

"- Debes culparme a mi"

"- Claro que no – respondió con calma – a sido usted muy bueno conmigo pero..."

El anciano miró el rostro de la joven y luego abrió la maleta.

"- ¿Este es...?."

"- Por favor quédeselo, al fin y al cabo no terminé casada con quien yo pensé."

"- No, pero tal parece que te casaste con quien habías soñado."

Tamao se sonrojó ante el comentario, aquello era cierto sin embargo esperaba que lo que sentía fuese correspondido por lo menos y no era así.

**

* * *

**

"- ¿Se puede saber porque tanto papeleo? – preguntó el hombre exasperado."

Ren disfrutaba viéndole así.

"- Solo son cosas insignificantes."

"- Actúas como si te hubiese hecho algo desagradable – dijo Inoue sentado cerca de su escritorio mientras revisaba cada papel."

"- En parte... – murmuró Ren poniendo las manos en su bolsillo y mirando a través de la ventana.- deberías pedirle ayuda a tu nueva secretaria."

"- ¿Usui? – preguntó para luego reír con cansancio – debe estar cansada, mejor intentaré acabarlo todo."

Ren parpadeó sorprendido.

"- ¿Por qué tanta consideración? – preguntó Inoue como si le leyese el pensamiento – esta semana me he divertido fastidiándola pero si le doy este trabajo es factible que haga una rabieta, tiene mucho carácter."

Ren se imaginó una rabieta y sonrió divertido al imaginarse a Inoue en una situación así.

"- Pareces un poco distraído, sin mencionar que venías de mal humor – comenzó a sonreír con picardía - ¿ hiciste lo que te dije o no?."

Ren pareció enfadarse aun más.

"- Lo olvidaba, parece que tengo más cosas que debes revisar."

"- ¡Espera, sé que algunas de estas cosas las estas inventando – dijo molesto.- además se supone que tendremos algo que hacer ahora por la noche."

"- Pues trata de terminar, mi parte ya la hice – se encogió de hombros."

"- Te aseguro que esta me la pagaras... – murmuró."

"- No llames tarde – dijo girándose nuevamente a la ventana."

"- ¿Qué?."

"- No te atrevas a volver a llamar tan tarde."

Inoue no podía creer aquello ¿Ren estaba diciéndole que no lo llamara, eso daba mucho que pensar.

"- ¿Acaso fue la llamada de ayer lo que te enfadó? – preguntó alargando su sonrisa y mirando lo rígido que se ponía el Tao – entiendo – colocó sus codos en el escritorio – así que por eso te escuchabas tan agitado."

"- ¡Cállate de una vez! – exigió sin girarse estaba seguro que si lo hacía este sujeto disfrutaría más."

"- No puedo creerlo – estalló en risa – parece que no llegaste muy lejos."

Ren estaba dispuesto a retirarse de la oficina.

"- Saldré a las cuatro y mas vale no hagas mas comentarios y accedas a mi petición ."

"- ¿La petición de no hablarte por teléfono mientras lo hagas? – preguntó sonriendo con malicia."

Ren se enfureció y salió azotando la puerta al salir.

Inoue aun no paraba de reír, no podía creer que Ren le diese una razón tan obvia para fastidiarlo. Seguramente la velada de aquella noche no estaría aburrida.

* * *

Tamao mencionó algunas cosas, como donde estuvo exactamente y los tratos de la madre de Ren. Omitió otras tratando de hacerle saber al anciano que estuvo completamente bien. 

"- Comprendo que ya estuvieras casada pero... ¿solo firmaron un papel? – preguntó incrédulo el anciano."

Tamao estaba organizando algunas cosas mientras le miraba sonriendo.

"- Fue decisión de ambos – mintió para no preocuparlo."

"- y estas tan apurada por que el te vendrá a recoger para esa reunión – afirmó el anciano – no tiene consideración."

"- Nada de eso – sonrió – él solo esta... – calló al hacer una expresión de horror y mirar su lista."

El anciano sonrió al notar la expresión de una niña que estaba a punto de llorar por haber cometido un error.

"- Hazlo con calma – sonrió cuando escuchó el timbre – saldré un momento."

Tamao asintió derrotada al no despegar la vista de su trabajo.

El anciano cerró la puerta al salir y se dirigió a la sala donde se suponía el encargado pasaba con las visitas.

Como era de esperarse por la hora, era Ren.

"- Muy puntual – aclaró el anciano dirigiéndole una mirada al encargado para que este se retirara."

"- Supongo que si – le observó con detenimiento."

"- Mi hijo no esta aquí, es una lastima en verdad – sonrió – se alegraría verla."

"- Lo dudo mucho .- frunció el entrecejo al ver que el anciano parecía disfrutar decir todo eso."

"- Él sabe que ella tiene una fuerte cantidad, así que se esmeraría en tenerla."

"- ¿A que viene todo esto? – dijo tratando de mantenerse estable."

"- Esta muy cansada, te aconsejaría que no la llevaras a esa reunión."

"- ¿Te a mencionado que no quiere asistir? – preguntó con indiferencia."

El anciano rió.

"- No, hasta que tu lo dijiste, ella me dijo lo contrario."

Ren frunció mas el entrecejo.

"- No hagas más planes tontos, todos fallan – le dijo al fin molesto."

"- ¿Por qué afirmas que fallan? – le preguntó a la defensiva."

Tamao había salido el en momento en que escuchó la voz de Ren, encontrándose con ambos hombres mal humorados.

"- ¿Qué porque lo afirmo! – dijo Ren furioso."

"- ¡Ya estoy lista! – dijo en voz alta sorprendiéndolos por su intervención"

Estaba nerviosa pero fingió calma y una sonrisa debido al ambiente.

El anciano se calmó pensando que ella lo estaba, en cambió Ren pudo notar como las manos de ella temblaban un poco.

"- He venido por ti – dijo sin tono en especial en la voz, deteniendo su mal humor de inmediato."

Tamao sonrió al ver que todo parecía concluido y entro a recoger unas cuantas cosas.

"- Vaya, una mujer que es capaz de calmarte – sonrió."

"- ¿Calmarme? – preguntó con insolencia – solo detuve esto para que hablemos con calma después."

"- Cuando estas molesto tiendes a comportarte como un rebelde y faltarme el respeto."

"- Te lo tienes merecido."

"- Talvez, pero... ¿te has detenido solo al mirarla? – sonrió aun más haciéndolo enfadar – interesante reacción."

Ante la verdad de aquellas palabras, Ren solo hizo un pequeño gesto de despedida cuando salió del lugar.

Durante el trayecto no hablaron sobre nada. Ren parecía perdido en sus pensamientos, tratando de analizar que hacer con todo eso.

Tamao solía mirarlo de vez en cuando, en realidad parecía cansado y estresado.

"- ¿Te a ocurrido algo en la oficina? – preguntó con preocupación."

Ren notó aquella preocupación al mirarla de reojo, hasta parecía habérsele olvidado que a veces le hablaba con formalismos.

"- Nada – respondió cortante mirando el trayecto mientras conducía."

Tamao decidió no preguntar más. Pareció entristecer por su respuesta.

"- ¿estas cansada? – preguntó al fin sin mirarla."

Tamao se llevó una sorpresa por aquella pregunta obligándola a sonreír.

"- No mucho – mintió."

Ante la respuesta no dijo más.

Cuando paró el auto y subieron al piso indicado, tomó asiento de inmediato.

"- ¿En verdad deseas ir? – preguntó ella al acercarse al sofá donde el parecía descansar"

"- No – respondió franco – pero al darte a conocer, no habría duda del matrimonio."

Tamao se ruborizó bastante e intentó cambiar el tema.

"- É-el joven Nichrom no se encontraba en casa... era probable que..."

"- Si, algo me comentó Shintani – murmuró mirándola con sequedad – es mejor que te arregles para que podamos salir."

"- ¿Se ha dado cuenta que sería mejor no asistir? – insistió ella."

"- ¿Hasta ahora vuelves con las formalidades? – preguntó en tono sarcástico."

Tamao le miró con calma aunque tratando de descubrir que le animaba a ser tan duro con ella. ¿le odiaba tanto como para hacerlo, lo irónico es que ella le quería demasiado como para verlo sufrir.

Sin vacilar o girarse a él, se puso de pie y decidió irse a su habitación, después de todo tendrían que ir a dicha reunión.

Ren se sorprendió por aquella actitud pero ¿qué esperaba?.

Al estar meditabundo, por minutos se distrajo del resto de las cosas, cuando se dio cuenta, estaba terminando de arreglarse.

De pronto "ese" pensamiento cruzó por su cabeza. Se odió a sí mismo por imaginar tonterías con ella.

Ya eran casi las seis de la tarde y no se sorprendió que la pelirosa tardase, por aquella razón decidió ir a recogerla temprano.

Salió de su habitación sorprendiéndose al encontrar a la joven de espaldas en el sofá.

Después de su extraña conversación, ella había ido a su habitación y él a la suya, pero no se esperó que ella se adelantase.

Pudo notar algo peculiar en todo eso. Portaba el cabello suelto y tal parecía que aquel traje dejaba descubierta su espalda. Aunque el cabello trataba de cubrirla no lo hacia del todo bien.

Tamao se puso de pie al sentir la mirada de él y le observó. Sintió sus mejillas tibias al mirarlo vestido de esa manera. Definitivamente en cualquier traje formal se miraba sumamente atractivo.

Se sonrojó al ver que él la escudriñaba con una expresión de sorpresa, aunque era poca aquella expresión, Tamao se sintió avergonzada y algo halagada.

Portaba un vestido color crema, ceñido a sus curvas y dejando un generoso vistazo a su escote.

Al principio se avergonzó al portarlo y mirarse en el espejo, pero recordó que aquel había sido un regalo de la madre de Ren y que muy en su interior deseaba verse más atractiva, por lo menos para él.

Se dijo mentalmente que era normal la vanidad en las mujeres por tratar de arreglarse por la atención de la persona querida, sin embargo le avergonzaba hacerlo.

Ella esperó un simple cumplido, o algo que expresase que no estaba mal. Este nunca llegó.

Ren pasó por alto a su lado.

"- Ya son más de las seis, es mejor irnos."

La joven se sorprendió un poco, después de todo talvez no se miraba muy bien.

Le entristeció saber eso.

Él era una persona atractiva a la vista, con trajes que solo le ayudaban a otorgar más elegancia a pesar de ser una persona fría. Prácticamente debía toparse con mujeres mas atractivas y eso era lo que ella debía tener en mente.

¿qué importaba entonces?. Ella se había colocado poco maquillaje resaltando sus facciones y tomado un pequeño broche al lado izquierdo de su cabello. Pensó que no estaba mal pero no era suficiente, eso era todo, si él no pudo notarlo es porque no había sido suficiente.

No escuchó ruido mientras iban en el auto. No estaba segura a donde se dirigían pero ya no le importaba demasiado.

Cuando estacionó el auto y salieron. Tamao se impresionó, todo concordaba con que era un hotel y tal parecía que había muchas recepciones en él.

Se mostró cansada. No sabía a que abstenerse ahora.

Ren se posó a su lado.

"- Tómame del brazo – pidió en tono seco."

Tamao tardó un poco en hacerlo. Al ver que ella titubeaba él continuó hablando.

"- No te he mencionado nada de esta reunión, así que debes seguirme, además, tu atuendo... – la miró de reojo con una intensidad que ella no pudo descifrar - no te separes."

Tamao pareció estremecerse con aquella mirada, esa reacción no fue de absoluto temor, mas bien fue otro sentimiento que la hizo acceder de inmediato.

Tamao pasó por un elegante pasillo observando como en cada habitación, sucesivamente, había una recepción que parecía distinta una de la otra, hasta que se detuvieron en una que parecía la habitación más grande.

Se sorprendió del decorado de extrema fineza y al ver la cantidad de personas, no hizo más que aferrarse con fuerza, inconscientemente, al brazo de Ren.

Este lo notó de inmediato, soltándose del agarre y rodeando su brazo por la cintura de ella.

La acción la sorprendió y le miró pidiendo una explicación.

"- Es mas fácil así – respondió como si nada."

Tamao se sonrojó, no protestaría, después de todo estar cerca de él era agradable. Colocó delicadamente una de sus manos cerca del pecho de él cuando comenzaron a caminar.

Se dirigieron a una de las mesas, pero al intentar tomar asiento, dos hombres interceptaron su camino.

Tamao pudo observar a un hombre de edad considerable con buen porte, de cabello marrón y ojos del mismo color y a su lado, estaba el joven Shintani.

Ella le miró sorprendida y algo avergonzada pero se tensó al sentir presión en su cintura, parecía que Ren la había halado mas hacia sí.

"- Mi padre me había contado algo sobre esto, habías regresado – miró el joven con desafió para luego mirar con cortesía a Tamao."

"- No sabía que estarías aquí – dijo fingiendo el desagrado."

"- No, no te esperarías verme de nuevo – sonrió."

"- Por cierto – agregó el otro hombre con familiaridad hacia Ren. Tamao sospechó que él le conocía - La nueva posesión que tienes es hermosa – sonrió con naturalidad mirando a la pelirosa – ¿es que acaso siempre vienes a presentar a cada mujer con la que estas?."

¿Siempre, Tamao se paralizó ante aquello ¿acaso Ren siempre hacía eso?.

Se sintió enferma de un momento a otro, ese desconocido le había insinuado llamarla objeto pero ... ¿por eso es que Ren no le había dicho nada?.

Se separó de él fingiendo cortesía pero Ren no se inmutó ante su reacción.

"- Es verdad – Ren dijo en tono frío – ella quiere hablar contigo – se dirigió a Nichrom y luego a Tamao - ¿No es así?."

Tamao se sorprendió doblemente ante aquella extraña pregunta.

"- ¿De que se trata? – preguntó Nichrom frunciendo el entrecejo."

"- De mi matrimonio con ella – sonrió Ren con arrogancia."

Tamao pensó que se armaría un alboroto pero el joven Shintani le miró asintiendo y con ello pensando que hablaría con ella.

"- Si es así, tendré que hacerlo en privado."

"- Quince minutos es suficiente para preguntar lo que quieras – le miró desafiante – si tardas un poco más yo mismo iré por ella."

Nichrom le miraba furibundo pero accedió de inmediato guiando a la pelirosa aun lugar privado.

Tamao miró por ultima vez a Ren mientras se alejaban de él ¿por qué de pronto había dicho eso?.

Aquel hombre de cabello marrón no salía de su estupefacción.

"- ¿Tu¿Casado!."

Ren le miró como si deseaba matarlo.

"- Si hablas más estoy dispuesto a cerrar tu boca, por la fuerza, si sabes bien con quien te metes, no me obligues a recordarte porque los demás me temen."

Ren sonrió con tanta arrogancia y autosuficiencia que el hombre frunció el ceño y balbuceando algunas cosas, se alejó de ahí.

Lo que aquel hombre había afirmado de él no era del todo una mentira, pero ver la expresión de la pelirosa, hizo que deseara golpear a ese sujeto de inmediato. Y gracias a eso, ahora ella estaba a solas con Nichrom. Definitivamente no razonaba correctamente cuando estaba con ella.

_**Continuara...**_

_**

* * *

**_

* * *

_**n/a: Bueno, este cap me salió larguito porque quería hacer ciertas cosas antes de... bueno para el próximo cap, no me culpen si se pasa de tono ¿de acuerdo?**_

_**A pesar de eso agradezco mucho el apoyo que me dan.**_

_**Andrea nefisto:.:.:.soledad :.:.:.inory:.:ann:.:.:.alchemist souma:.:.:.hanna li asakura:.:.:figer mazu zuriku:.:.:akira tokugawa:..:.:kri:.:.:aoshmi seshlin:.:.:. marcia:.:.:.:**_

_**De verdad les agradezco que lean mi historia, sinceramente me halagan muchos sus comentarios y espero que el cap les guste. Cuídense y... hasta dentro de poco.**_


	30. Momentos inconclusos

_**La razón y el corazón**_

_Cáp.30.: Momentos inconclusos_.

* * *

Tamao se mostraba algo insegura pero se detuvo justo en la habitación donde Nichrom había decidido estacionarse.

Este se mostró molesto al mirarle.

"- ¿Ren te ofreció algo?."

Tamao se sorprendió por la pregunta. Él continuó

"- ¿él había planeado contigo lo que sucedió aquel día?."

"- Yo no estaba enterada – respondió de inmediato – pero usted le robó desde un principio; mintió que le ayudaría y me mintió a mí."

"- Solo tomaba lo que me pertenecía – dijo con calma – para mi padre, Ren es un sujeto del que siempre hay que confiar, incluso ha fracasado enormemente y aun así confía en él."

"- No lo sé exactamente, pero Ren no es de las personas que se queden de brazos cruzados esperando algo – Tamao intentó hacerle entender, después de todo fue él quien la había engañado."

"- Se suponía que teníamos un trato – le dijo severo."

"- Si, eso era siempre y cuando le ayudara, pero no fue así "

"- Sabes perfectamente que él te ata por el dinero que perdió, y sabes que tienes puesto casi la mistad del mío ¿acaso él te ofreció que te quedarías con ella:"

"- ¡Claro que no, cuando recupere lo suyo...él le devolverá lo que le pertenece a cada uno."

"- ¿Por qué estas tan segura? – dijo al fin saliéndose de sus casillas."

"- Porque yo le intentaré convencer."

"- Eso es imposible de creer."

"- Lo-lo se pero... él no es tan cruel como aparenta. Sé que usted no actuó de la manera correcta y es obvio que le deteste pero... estoy segura que él no robaría."

Lo decía con tanta afirmación y esperanza ciega que Nichrom estaba por acceder.

Tamao tomó las manos de él en una muestra amigable. De pronto había sentido pena por él.

"- Es difícil creer eso pero estoy segura."

¿Accedería a semejante locura? O ¿recuperaría a la fuerza lo que pertenecía?.

Estaba a punto de responder cuando apartó su cabeza de inmediato al sentir que algo se acercaba. En efecto, una copa de cristal se había estrellado en la pared que sin dudarlo iba dirigida a su cabeza.

Tamao se alarmó y miró hacia la puerta, que era el lugar de donde había llegado aquel objeto.

"- ¿Querías darle a la pared? – preguntó Nichrom sonriendo con maldad."

"- La verdad, es que era a ti – dijo Ren como si nada al toparse al marco de la puerta."

"- ¿Por qué hizo eso? – preguntó ella reprochándole a Ren mientras miraba a Nichrom con preocupación."

"- No es nada de que preocuparte – sonrió con calma al mirarla. Ocultó la sorpresa que le causó que estuviera preocupada por él – supongo que Ren no arrojaría una copa de cristal si no supiera que alguien la esquivaría."

Ren se había molestado por aquella excesiva atención hacia ese sujeto.

"- El tiempo se acabó – dijo furioso."

Nichrom se encogió de hombros y miró a Tamao para luego mirar nuevamente a Ren.

"- Creo... que al fin encontré algo tuyo que me puede comenzar a agradar."

Ren entendió a que se refería mientras se llevaba a una Tamao sonrojada por aquel extraño cumplido.

"- ¿Qué hablaban? – preguntó sin detenerse."

"- él solo estaba molesto pensando que no le devolvería lo suyo."

"- ¡Y así es! – dijo furioso."

Tamao suspiró, debía ser su estado de animo ya que dudaba que él hiciera eso.

Ren se detuvo de pronto haciendo que ella hiciese lo mismo.

Tamao miró a la dirección que obligó a Ren a susurrar una maldición. Se impresionó al acercarse a una mesa en particular.

Había seis personas que parecían esperarlo.

"- Que bueno que llegas – sonrió Inoue – muy tarde por cierto..."

Ren pudo notar a los hermanos Asakura y a la esposa de una de estos, se percató también de los Inoue y por supuesto de Kein.

Tamao notó como él no perdía de vista a esa mujer y entristeció. Ella estaba bellísima.

Inoue se puso de pie rápidamente y tomó una de las manos de la pelirosa.

"- Esta de verdad hermosa .- dijo haciendo un rápido guiño."

Aquel halago la hizo sonreír, y el guiño la hizo reír por lo bajo.

Aquello fue suficiente para que Ren dejara de mirar a Kein, esta vez la mirada era para Inoue.

"- Ella es mi esposa – presentó con frigidez."

Todos sabían aquello pero esperaron a que él lo hiciera formal. El menor de los Asakura se puso de pie a saludarla, después de todo ella les había conocido a todos en la oficina.

Se sentía nerviosa pero fue Inoue quien parecía aliviarla.

Tamao miró por un segundo a Kein, esta no parecía despegar su vista de Ren. No podía culparla, debía quererlo demasiado.

Cuando tomaron asiento, todos parecían expectantes por una charla normal.

"- Fue extraño que luego de el accidente de la iglesia, Ren ya estuviese casado – dijo Hao encogiéndose de hombros."

Todos le miraron con desaprobación, imaginando que él lo hacía solo para fastidiar.

"- Talvez ya era el momento – respondió la hermosa mujer de cabellos dorados en tono frío"

Tamao le había conocido solo en una ocasión, aquella mujer era la esposa de uno de los Asakura. Era una dama seria y con mucho carácter, era indudablemente hermosa.

La pelirosa se maravilló como aquella mujer podía dominar con una sola mirada retadora al mayor de los Asakura.

"- Vamos – sonrió Hao a la rubia – es solo información general.- además Ren no había tenido una relación tan seria desde Kein."

Todos se sorprendieron mientras Ren presionaba sus puños. ¿es que acaso él los estaba retando por placer?. Hao solía ser un buen dolor de cabeza cuando se lo proponía.

Tamao miró por un segundo como Kein miraba con desapruebo al Asakura pero luego pudo observar como Ren presionaba sus puños bajo la mesa.

No supo el impulso que la obligó, pero hizo lo que se le ocurrió en ese instante. Colocó su mano sobre la de él con cierta ternura.

Ren se sorprendió y le miró sin comprender mientras ella le sonreía para que se calmase.

"- Tiene razón – respondió Tamao dirigiéndose a Hao – esta es una relación sería, preferiría que la aceptase, la respetase y no hablara más de ella."

Sabía que cuando recuperara un poco la cordura se avergonzaría de haber dicho aquello con tanta decisión, pero cuando miró como Ren se quedaba callado, impotente ante las palabras de Hao , ella sintió que debía apoyarlo, que necesitaba protegerlo de algo. Se ruborizó cuando analizó lo posesiva que se sintió en aquel momento.

Inoue, así como los demás le miraron sin palabra alguna. Si esperaban una queja no creyeron que fuese de ella, pero se rompió aquello cuando Inoue estalló en risa.

"- ¿Quién lo diría? – sonrió al mirar que ella se estaba poniendo nerviosa."

Hao parecía molesto por la intromisión mientras la hermana menor de Inoue reía por lo bajo.

En aquel momento Tamao apartó su mano de la de Ren. Se sonrojó y no le miró en el resto de la velada.

Kein les observaba. Desde aquella intromisión, Ren no dejaba de mirar a la pelirosa, de seguro tratando de saber el porque de su actitud.

Supo que gracias al comentario de Hao, Ren quedó sin palabras afirmando todo lo que decía, pero en cuanto aquella joven se había metido, él parecía haberlo olvidado.

Kein sintió un nudo en la garganta¿era posible que sintiera algo más por aquella mujer?.

Necesitaba hablar con él y aclarar todo. Lastimosamente para ella, aquella velada no le permitió eso.

Cada persona que se acercaba a la mesa era presentada a Tamao siendo esta el tema de conversación al convertirse en la esposa de Ren.

Cuando Ren se despidió de todos al excusarse que ya debía irse, le mandó una mirada fugaz a Kein, con un simple adiós.

Nuevamente, Kein sintió aquella presión en su garganta.

"- Si dije aquellos comentarios, fue solo para probarte ciertas cosas – dijo Hao acercándose a ella."

"- Si, y todo estaba bien hasta que ella respondió. Aun así, fuiste demasiado lejos – le retó Kein."

El moreno de cabellos castaños se encogió de hombros sonriendo.

"- Si querías hacerlo enfadar, acertaste – dijo su hermano menor quien aun estaba presente."

"- Lo siento Yoh, este solo es un experimento – sonrió Hao como si nada."

"- Creo que es mejor irnos – dijo Inoue a su hermana."

"- ¿Tan pronto? – preguntó Yoh – Creo que es común en Ren, pero no en ti."

"- Lo sé pero, hablaran un momento sobre sus planes – sonrió metiendo las manos en el bolsillo – si quieren que funcione no deben hablarlo frente a mi."

"- ¿Acaso se lo dirías al Tao? – preguntó Hao mirándolo con arrogancia."

"- Claro, es mi rival pero... me agrada su esposa – respondió mirando a Kein con seriedad."

"- No deberías hablar de más – dijo la voz de la mujer al lado de Yoh."

Inoue miró a la rubia para luego entender sus palabras al mirar el rostro triste de Kein.

Jeanne trató de halar a su hermano sabiendo que las palabras habían deteriorado aun más el animo de aquella mujer.

"- Si, es mejor irnos – dijo antes de retirarse y despedirse de todos sin mucha cordialidad."

"-El único inconveniente de luchar por lo que quieres... es que puedes conseguirlo o perderlo en el trayecto."

Kein miró con sorpresa a Hao por aquellas palabras que se escuchaban nostálgicas.

"- ¿Experiencia personal? – sonrió ella al mirarlo de reojo"

"- No digas tonterías, yo siempre consigo lo que quiero – le devolvió aquella sonrisa."

* * *

Desde que se habían marchado no se dirigieron palabra alguna y habían regresado al apartamento sin decirse aun nada.

Él tomó asiento en el sofá, meditando un poco para luego mirarla como si estaba dispuesto a discutir algo.

Tamao presintió aquello y se apresuró a hablar.

"- I-iré por un poco de té."

Desapareció en la cocina dejando a Ren más pensativo.

Cuando sintió su mano sobre la de él en la velada, pudo percatarse que trataba de ayudarlo. Recordó aquella calidez, aquella de sus sueños.

Negó su cabeza lentamente, ahora solo faltaba que le gritara un te amo, aquello no estaba dispuesto a decirlo simplemente porque no sentía eso por ella.

Todo era una estúpida atracción física que tenía que liberar, la ironía del asunto es que no quería que fuese ella el que lo liberara.

Sintió como su mundo se encerrara solo en ambos, sabiendo que la necesitaba a ella aunque su necesidad no era del todo cuerda. Nuevamente se sentía un pervertido.

Tamao regresó con una bandeja, depositándola en una mesa frente al sofá. Cada movimiento de ella parecía torpe. Ren notó lo nerviosa que estaba.

Se regañaba a si mismo por desear solo a aquella mujer. Habían muchas mujeres y su estúpido cuerpo deseaba específicamente a esa. Definitivamente su cuerpo era tan caprichoso como su actitud.

Ahora se sentía estúpido, sabía que él manejaba su cuerpo pero trataba de pensar que este actuaba solo.

Por un segundo, desde aquel sofá, la miró detenidamente a los ojos. Tamao estaba arrodillada y se tensó de inmediato, apresurándose a servir el té.

Ella se lo extendió con manos temblorosas y él lo aceptó dubitativo.

Se puso de pie e intentó levantar la bandeja, pero en aquel momento se golpeó con una de las orillas de la mesa y vertió una de las tazas, quedando empapada la mesa y la alfombra bajo esta.

Estaba tan tensa que profirió un gemido ahogado y cerró sus ojos con fuerza para contener las lagrimas.

Todo le estaba saliendo mal.

"- Lo siento... – dijo con voz débil .- no consigo... ¡esto es...!- intentó estallar a causa de la tensión."

Ren frunció el entrecejo y se incorporó al percibir el temor en la voz de la pelirosa. Por alguna razón pudo sentir como estaba ella en aquellos momentos; atrapada y perdida. No se trataba de una excusa, era real y ella no conseguía dominarlo.

Sin pensarlo con un buen razonamiento, se acercó a ella y la estrechó entre sus brazos apretándola contra él.

Tamao pareció sorprenderse, aun así, dejó que aquello continuase, no estaba muy bien.

Ren aun le sentía temblar mientras él solo intentaba comprender aquel impulso.

Supo que ella necesitaba algún consuelo pero ¿desde cuando a él le importaba eso? . aquello impulsos lo confundían aun más.

Recordó que estando con Kein pudo sentir algo similar aunque no en aquel extremo.

Estaba dispuesta a soltarla, esta vez, lentamente, pero en aquel preciso momento ella, tímidamente se aferró a la camisa bajo aquella chaqueta.

Tamao no sabía que ocurría con él pero agradecía aquella cercanía. Se llevó una gran sorpresa al sentir como él volvía a tomar asiento y la sentaba en su regazo.

Tardó en formular alguna pregunta.

"- ¿Q-que ha sido todo eso? – Dijo al fin con timidez al pasar sus manos de manera suave desde el pecho de él hasta rodear su espalda."

"- Un ataque de pánico – respondió tratando de no tensarse por aquel acto que pareció una caricia, aun por encima de la tela de su camisa."

Tamao se apenó aun más. Sabía bien lo que estaba haciendo pero la manera en la que él actuaba era tan extraña en su personalidad que le alegró en demasía.

Enterró el rostro en su pecho queriendo sentir su calor.

"- Yo... no quise decir todo eso hoy – exclamó recordándolo."

Ren no sabía si ella intentó cuidarlo o buscaba como desquitarse con Hao, de cualquier manera sonrió con una diversión maliciosa al recordar el rostro de Hao.

Era tímida, retraída, bondadosa con él, pero protegía con carácter lo que quería, algo que no se esperaba de ella.

Al analizar sus pensamientos ¿estaría dispuesto a afirmar que ella le quería enserio?.

Sin ser conciente de ello, le acariciaba la espalda desnuda con firmes movimientos.

Los cabellos de ella caían como una cascada que esparcía calidez sobre sus brazos.

Percibió aquel dulce perfume que provenía de ella, maldiciéndose al encontrarlo agradable.

Cuando ella se movió lo suficiente, pudo observar la aterciopelada curva de sus senos gracias al generoso escote de su vestido.

El deseo intenso comenzó a tensar su cuerpo.

Por otro impulso que no alcanzó a controlar, retiró un poco de aquel cabello rosa y hundió su rostro entre el cuello y hombro de la pelirosa.

Pudo sentir como ella se tensaba por su acción para luego sentir como ella se apretaba contra él llamándolo en una especie de ruego.

Este se mostró molesto consigo mismo al darse cuenta que aquellas pequeñas palabras pronunciada por los labios de ella, eran suficientes para volverlo loco y comenzar a besar su cuello con calma.

Tamao se sorprendía cada vez más¿por qué lo estaba haciendo¿era acaso que ella era lo mas cerca que tenía, pero, él se había acercado a consolarla.

Intentaba pensar y buscar una excusa, pero las caricias en su espalda y los labios de él en su cuello no la dejaban.

Comenzó a acceder apretándose mucho más a él. Era una extraña necesidad de sentirlo aun más cerca, aquella necesidad que sintió la noche anterior.

Dejó de besar aquella parte de su cuerpo para separarla un poco de sí mismo y observarla.

Mejillas revoladas, respiración agitada y el cabello alborotado gracias a él.

Tamao se dio cuenta como le observaba. Aquellos ojos que le hacían perder el aliento le miraban con una extraña mezcla de frustración y algo más intenso.

Ren entornó sus ojos aun más. Ella quería decirle algo, en aquel momento deseaba decirle algo pero solo sintió como fue halada nuevamente y su boca se encontró con la de él.

Le besó de una manera delicada y calma, algo que nunca había hecho y que llenó de ternura a la joven quien se aferraba a él por el cuello, sintiendo como sus pechos se unían con el cuerpo de él.

Penetró su boca con destreza, logrando sentir como el cuerpo de ella temblaba por la profundidad del beso.

Sentada en aquella posición, aun sobre él, era más factible aferrase a él y viceversa pero sintió escalofríos cuando él deslizó sus manos desde su espalda descubierta hasta tomarla de la cintura. Él subió sus manos desde esa zona hasta el nacimiento de los senos de ella.

Tamao se mostró impresionada, separándose de él, jadeante.

"- No es daño el que he querido hacerte... – murmuró Ren inclinando un poco su cabeza tratando de recuperar el aliento y su autocontrol."

Tamao trató de verle directamente, pero estaba tan excitada que solo atinó a exclamar un pequeño gemido de frustración y tomar el rostro de él entre sus manos para iniciar un nuevo beso.

Era la primera vez que tomaba la iniciativa y ciertamente no le desagradaba en lo absoluto.

No sabía a que abstenerse, pero le quería y le deseaba con mucha intensidad.

Sonrió para sus adentros cuando él comenzó a acariciar su espalda e intensificó el beso.

Subió sus manos hasta la cremallera del vestido para deshacerse de la parte superior de este.

Cuando Tamao recobró sus sentidos, la parte superior de su traje estaba hasta su cintura y su senos estaban al descubierto.

En un movimiento rápido, Ren la deposito sobre el sofá , colocándose él sobre ella. Repartió su peso en sus brazos al depositarlos al costado de ella.

Notó de pronto la mirada de ella, parecía temerosa, lo cual explicaba porque dejó de abrazarlo y en cambió cubrió sus pechos con ambos brazos.

"- Yo... nunca... – murmuró avergonzada. Era la primera vez que un hombre le miraba."

Ella le deseaba, pero le avergonzaba pensar que talvez su cuerpo no era lo suficiente para él.

Ren frunció el entrecejo. Tomó ambas manos y con fuerza las colocó al costado de la cabeza de la joven que estaba bajo.

Tamao le miró incrédula, parecía que él actuaba molesto, aun así no le lastimaba pero ¿ porque se había molestado?.

Ren miró detenidamente aquella parte descubierta. Efectivamente, aquellos pechos no eran muy grandes pero tampoco muy pequeños.

Contuvo el aliento, deseaba tanto a esa joven que le dolía.

Tamao le miraba con vergüenza y ciertamente esperaba que hiciera algo.

Lo pensó varias veces, debió admitir que muchas veces,a pesar de estar en aquella posición.

Estaba seguro que si se acercaba suficiente podría ver como sus pechos declararían irrevocablemente que ella estaba excitada, pero optó por separarse poco a poco hasta quedar sentado a su lado.

Tamao se sorprendió por aquel movimiento. Tal como había pensado, a él no le gustó lo que había visto.

Sacudió sus cabellos y la miró en aquella posición, aun acostada en el sofá.

"- _maldita sea ¿por qué ahora no se cubre? – _Pensó furioso para sí mismo sabiendo que no se controlaría mucho."

Ella estaba tan impresionada y decepcionada que le tomó varios minutos lograr sentarse y comenzar a cubrirse.

"- Mañana hay cosas que hacer, es mejor ir a dormir – dijo sin tono en especial, colocándose de pie y metiendo sus manos en el bolillo del pantalón."

Tamao le analizó por un segundo, pero decidió hablar.

"- ¿Por qué? – murmuró - ¿por qué te has detenido?."

Ren se paralizó, no se esperaba aquella pregunta de ella. Lo mas seguro es que creyese que la tomaría a la fuerza. Frunció el entrecejo, ella de seguro le temía.

"- Es mejor, mañana tenemos cosas que hacer – respondió sin mirarla."

"- Gracias... por la consideración – murmuró irónica y herida."

Ren prestó más atención a su estado que al tono que la joven había empleado para decir aquello.

"- No me agradezcas por ser un idiota – respondió dejándola desconcertada."

Se consideró el estúpido más grande. Había perdido la oportunidad de deshacerse de aquel desenfrenado deseo por ella, en cambio se ablandó al mirarla deseando de pronto que ella no le temiese cuando él estuviera dispuesto a tomarla.

Tamao entristeció, arregló su atuendo y se despidió con un casi inaudible saludo de buenas noches mientras él aun permanecía de pie en aquel mismo sitio.

* * *

Otro día comenzó, dejando a la que pronto sería rutina.

Había pasado casi toda la noche en vela y recordó haber llorado antes de dormir. Ahora trataba de mostrarse tranquila aunque le fuese difícil.

Ren desayunó en silencio siendo acompañada por una Tamao quien se notaba desanimada y sin ansias de hablar.

Ren frunció el entrecejo¿acaso creía que en verdad la tomaría a la fuerza¿se sentiría herida por eso?.

"- No tienes de que preocuparte, no te tocaría – dijo en tono mordaz por sus pensamientos."

Tamao se estremeció al escucharlo. Ella sin embargo pensaba que él no la deseaba y ahora ¿se atrevía a decirle eso?.

"- Si,... sé que no se atrevería – dijo inclinando su cabeza."

"- ¿Acaso creías que así era?– preguntó furioso."

El labio inferior de la joven pareció temblar y se puso de pie inmediatamente.

"- Sé que no me desea, ya no debe decirlo."

Ren se puso de pie, dispuesto a responderle cuando parpadeó incrédulo.

"- ¿Qué?."

"- ¡Ya me ha escuchado! – le respondió temblando y agitándose, parecía estarse enfadando."

"- ¿De que estas hablando, se supone que no querías que te tocara. – le dijo molesto y confundido."

"- E-estaba nerviosa y además... mis cuerpo no es muy... – se ruborizó e instintivamente cubrió sus pechos con sus brazos."

Ren se mostró confundido y furioso ¿ella en verdad creía que no la deseaba?.

El día anterior se había detenido pensando en el temor de ella pero cuando la miró en aquel instante, solo se dio cuenta de una estúpida vergüenza. Ella tenía vergüenza de sí misma.

"- ¡Ya basta! – elevó su voz exasperado, se acercó a ella con semblante amenazante."

Tamao no retrocedió pero flaqueó un poco al ver como los ojos de él expresaban furia.

Se sorprendió al sentir lo rápido que él la había tomado en brazos.

"- ¿Q-que...? – intentó articular la pregunta al estar entre sus brazos."

"- La única manera, de arreglar esto, es que concluyamos lo que hemos iniciado – Ren le miraba con total confianza en que lo harían."

Tamao se sonrojó hasta las raíces de sus cabellos al entender aquella insinuación.

Estaba nerviosa, se suponía que él no deseaba tocarla, pero ahora lo estaba haciendo. Comenzaba a caminar hacia su habitación lo cual la obligó a decir lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

"- ¿A-a la luz del día! – exclamó para luego sonrojarse nuevamente."

"- Eso hará las cosas mas sencillas – dijo mirando al frente."

Tamao no sabía si calificar esa respuesta como algo romántico o como algo pervertido y sin escrúpulos.

_**

* * *

**_

* * *

_**Conitnuara...**_

_**N/a¿Porque la actualizacion rápida, pues bien, es porque la otra semana tengo practico y tengo que estudiar mucho así que el otro cap tardará un poco.**_

_**Como sea sé que el cap se pasa pero por fin el próximo habrá lemon en serio. **_

_**Y en el próximo mi amiga figer zuriko me ayudará a realizarlo ya que hay momentos (partes mas que todo) en las que me costaría describirlas.**_

_**Bueno solo es aviso. Espero el cap les guste.**_

_**Gracias al apoyo de:**_

**_marcia:.:.:.drake dark:.:.:.Inory:.:.:Kumi strife (me halaga tu comentario pero meagrada más saber que te gusta la parejita):.:alchemist souma:.:aoshmi seshlim:.:andrea nefisto:.:.:adnil:.:.:_**

**_Bueno tengo que decir que intento contestar sus comentarios cuando se ponen como usuarios._**

**_aunque me disculpo con adnil, no te puede contestar porque hasta ahorita leí tu reviews pero te agradezco que leas esto._**

**_con todo esto. hasta dentro de algunos días. cuidense._**


	31. Dejandose llevar

_**N/A: Hola bueno, atualicé rapido, la verdad fue porque en horas libres pude digitar, aunque la verdad sí creía que iba a tardar pero bueno es mejor. agradezco mucho la ayuda de zuriko (sé que no puse muchas cosas pero te prometo que en caps venideros sí)**_

**_Advertencia: este cap contiene lemon y pues... creo que en dos caps más habrá lemon tambien así que verán la advertencia más seguida._**

**_agradezco mucho el apoyo de: _**

**_Asuka ishida:.:.:andrea nefisto:.:.:drake dark:.:.:kumi strife:.:inory:.:.:soledad:.:.:alchemist souma:.:Kri:.:.:aoshmi seslin:.:.:akira tokugawa:.:.:ady:.:.:hibari usui:.:himeno asakura:.:.:ninde:.:.:haruhi:.:.:_**

**_me halagan sus comentarios y espero que el cap le guste aunque afirmo y advierto que en proximo caps el lemon puede aumentar de tono, bueno pero trataré de actualizar en cuanto pueda ya que fecha especifica no tengo por mis estudios. cuidense. hasta luego._**

**_""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""_**

__

**__**

_**La razón y el corazón**_

_Cáp.31:Dejándose llevar._

_"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""_

Se aferró al pecho de él. Estaba ciertamente muy nerviosa.

Siendo Ren un hombre reservado y difícil de tratar, se sorprendió de aquella proposición tan indecorosa.

Sintió como él la depositaba en la cama de una manera ciertamente delicada.

Tamao se sorprendió al quedar sentada mientras él estaba de pie frente a ella.

"- E-esto... no... – intentó explicar algo pero estaba tan nerviosa, expectante y embelesada que no pudo concluir."

"- ¿Acaso crees que en verdad te tomaría? – preguntó en tono burlón."

Tamao le miró incrédula. ¿acaso él se estaba burlando de ella?.

"- No te tomaría a la fuerza – dijo molesto al ver el rostro sorprendido de ella."

La joven no le entendía del todo ¿ la deseaba o no?. Sintió un gran vació el pensar que no le quería como ella a él.

Debía sentirse agradecida que él no continuase pero estaba decepcionada y se regañaba a sí misma por ello.

Instintivamente llevó una mano a su pecho lo cual solo logró que Ren hablase de un modo natural en él. De completa indiferencia.

"- No hagas eso"

"- ¿Hacer que? – preguntó con genuina inocencia."

Ren suspiró frustrado y se sentó a su lado en la cama.

Tamao le miró con curiosidad para luego desviar su mirada por primera vez a la habitación. Era ciertamente espaciosa. Contaba con mas papeles y libros que con muebles donde él se sintiese cómodo.

"- ¿Descansas bien aquí? – preguntó sin ocultar su tono. Dijo lo que había pensado."

"- ¿Cambiando el tema? – preguntó él ahora mirándole de reojo. Al ver que ella no contestaba miró hacia el frente. – tengo mucho tiempo de no descansar."

Dijo de manera normal y tranquila. De ninguna manera diría cosas como, desde que ella estaba en su apartamento lo había sentido menos vació, o cada vez que volvía a casa siempre estaba pendiente en verla.

Analizó un momento los acontecimientos tan rápidos que habían ocurrido en su vida. Ahora no había día monótono siempre parecía pendiente de las fechas, lo más extraño era que estaba pendiente de la fecha en que todo aquello terminaría.

Tamao le notó tenso y decidió hablar.

"- Si tomase el desayuno con más calma y pensase que su día será memorable, talvez..."

No concluyó al oír la risa irónica de él.

"- ¿Día memorable, esos días han sido desde que estamos juntos – dijo serio."

Tamao se ruborizó y le miró con mas intensidad. Ren parpadeó perplejo. Su comentario se había escuchado como una confesión de profundo afecto, cuando solo trataba de decir que su compañía era ciertamente extraña.

Se ruborizó y desvió su mirada.

Tamao sintió ternura al mirarlo. Se puso de pie de inmediato y se posó frente a él.

"- Es un poco tarde y...- estaba tan animada aunque el timbre en la puerta la distrajo. – yo atiendo, es mejor que se apresure."

Ren le miró incrédulo. En un segundo estaba a punto de tomarla y ella estaba nerviosa y en otro, ella estaba completamente relajada. Frunció el entrecejo al pensar que la idea no la había excitado tanto como él. Y se maldecía por no calmar sus hormonas.

Se puso de pie saliendo de la habitación repitiéndose una y otra vez que no era ningún pervertido.

"- Buenas días ... – saludó el visitante desde la sala, al observarlo acercarse."

Tamao sonreía gustosa al recién llegado.

"- ¿qué haces aquí Inoue? – preguntó Ren frunciendo el entrecejo al pensar que si hubiese ido en serio con la pelirosa, esa maldita visita los hubiese interrumpido."

"- Tengo cosas de las cuales informarte – sonrió sin despegar la vista de Tamao mientras esta le correspondía."

"- ¿No pudo esperar a que llegase a la oficina? – preguntó molesto al ver tremenda familiaridad entre ambos."

"- Asakura me informó muy temprano. Antes de vernos en la oficina, debemos reunirnos en su edificio – le miró serio."

"- ¿Acaso es por el plazo de este matrimonio?. – preguntó, no pasando así desapercibido como Tamao se había estremecido al escuchar aquello."

Inoue negó con su cabeza, sabiendo la falta de delicadeza del peliviolaceo.

"- Bien, entonces vamonos. – dijo sin prestarle atención a aquella mirada."

Tamao entristeció pero se apresuró a acercarse a la puerta justo cuando ellos salían.

"- Iras donde el anciano, supongo – dijo al fin Ren al mirarla antes de salir completamente del apartamento."

Tamao asintió y le miró queriendo decir algo pero solo logró inclinar un poco su cabeza.

Ren profirió un bufido y levantó el mentón de ella de una sola vez para colocar sus labios sobre los de ella.

Si, debía admitir que esos impulsos lo estaban volviendo loco y más al saber que Inoue presenciaba todo aquello.

Tamao le correspondió embelesada. Fue algo tan delicado que suspiró de frustración al sentir como él la separaba.

Este siempre tenía aquella mirada frívola pero a ella ni siquiera le importaba ya, con esos actos bastaba para hacerla feliz y tranquilizarla; no estaba segura si él quería hacer aquello, pero la tranquilizó.

Ren aclaró su garganta al volver a la realidad.

"- Es mejor despedirnos como se debe para que nadie sospeche. Creí sentir que nos observaban."

Tamao se sorprendió. Así que todo era para guardar las apariencias.

Inoue hizo una mueca que amenazaba con echarse a reír por aquella absurda mentira mientras Ren le miró amenazante antes que Tamao mirase el rostro de este y sospechase también que había inventado la excusa.

"- Espero vuelvas pronto – dijo triste, lo cual obligó a Ren a maldecirse interiormente¿desde cuando le importaba tanto ella?."

Ren asintió ante aquello y cerró la puerta justo cuando Inoue le miraba con una sonrisa maliciosa.

"- Oye Tao – sonrió aun más – creo que afuera hay aun más personas, deberías besarla nuevamente para que no haya dudas."

Ren le miraba furioso mientras su compañero al lado estallaba por fin en carcajadas.

**)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)**

Se mostró dolida. Él solo había hecho aquello para no dejar dudas.

Suspiró resignada hasta que recordó no haber visto a alguien cerca ¿era posible que él...?

Se ruborizó y tocó sus labios. Sonrió al pensar que era posible, sin embargo viniendo de Ren Tao no sabía que creer realmente.

Se apresuró a vestirse y salir. Después de todo aquel día tendría que visitar a otras personas, a parte de su trabajo.

Como era costumbre desde el día anterior. Llegó a la casa de los Shintani.

Entró, saludó al encargad, al anciano y comenzó con su trabajo.

Todo estaba yendo de una manera normal hasta que por las escaleras apareció Nichrom.

"- ¿Joven? – preguntó ella quien llevaba unos libros hacia el estudio."

"- Si, también me sorprende verte – le dijo calmo."

"- Pensé que estaría..."

"- Si, supongo que me retrasé."

"- Debe haber sido la fiesta de ayer... – dijo al fin recordando un detalle – me disculpó por..."

".- ¿Por Ren? – preguntó sonriendo con altanería – sé que eres su esposa pero él no merece que alguien justifique sus tonterías."

Tamao se ruborizó al escuchar la palabra " esposa" y es que ella se sentía así, aunque aun no lo era completamente. Se ruborizó al pensar que ese pequeño detalle no tardaría en arreglarse y es que los besos ardorosos de él solo le hacían desear que concluyese.

Nichrom le miró dubitativo al ver que ella sacudía su cabeza.

"- ¿Ocurre algo?."

"- Na-nada – murmuró."

"- ¿Has hablado con él sobre devolverme todo? – preguntó llevando la conversación más seriamente."

"- No... aun no – respondió – pero, estoy segura que él..."

"- Pues no tengo tanta fe como usted – le dijo con mas autoridad."

"- Te lo has buscado ¿por qué le exiges eso? – se escuchó una voz que se acercaba."

"- ¿Señor? – preguntó la pelirosa al mirar tras de sí al anciano."

"- No se meta en esto, se supone que si ella no interviene yo lo haré por mi cuenta – dijo molesto a su padre."

"- ¿Sabes que Ren tiene mas cartas bajo la manga que tu? – preguntó negando con su cabeza."

Nichrom volvió a fruncir el entrecejo y exclamando una maldición, decidió salir de la mansión.

Tamao suspiró y volvió su atención al anciano.

"- Él... a veces cree que usted..."

El anciano suspiró y tomó asiento en uno de los muebles cercanos.

"- Si, sé que el cree que confió más en Ren."

"- Le estima mucho... creo que los celos son naturales... – trató de sonreír ella."

"- Si, pero pueden llegar a más. No quiero arriesgar mas cosas – dijo con seriedad. – Tao no es ni más ni menos confiable que mi hijo, pero sí puede ser más vulnerable – sonrió mirándola."

"- ¿Vulnerable¿el joven Ren? – preguntó incrédula."

"- ¿Aun lo llamas así cuando es ya tu esposo?."

Tamao se ruborizó y negó con su cabeza.

"- So-solo de vez en cuando... es costumbre."

"- Pues bien, si Ren se niega a devolver a Nichrom su parte por resentimiento, puede que tu ayudes – sonrió."

"- Pues... yo solo dije que intentaría hablar con él aunque creo...

"- Ren es un joven muy frió y calculador pero cuando empieza a atesorar algo no le puede negar nada."

Tamao le miró sin comprender haciendo que el anciano riese con más diversión.

"- Estoy seguro que si se lo pides como se debe, él accederá."

Tamao miró sus manos y en ella los libros que sostenía, aquello era ilógico para ella.

"- No creo que él sea capaz de quedarse con algo que no le pertenece – dijo con seguridad."

El anciano sonrió mirándola con más detenimiento.

"- No me sorprende lo posesivo que Ren suele ser, supongo que es una reacción común cuando se desea algo solo para sí mismo."

"- ¿Cre-cree que yo...? – no terminó la frase ruborizándose por la idea."

"- Si, lo creo – respondió."

Tamao le analizó para luego inclinar su cabeza.

"- Lo dudo, él estima a alguien más."

El anciano se sorprendió y recordó aquel detalle. Ella tenía razón, todo indica que Ren aun sentía algo por Kein.

Tamao, al no escuchar una queja o negación del anciano, supo que él pensaba igual que ella, así que volvió a su trabajo, esta vez con una expresión desanimada.

**)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)OO)O)O)O)**

"- ¿No me dejaras en paz? – susurró Ren furioso cuando los demás entraban a la sala de juntas del edificio."

"- ¿Por qué, es mi oportunidad de fastidiarte – sonrió Inoue - ¿has llegado lejos con ella?."

Ren frunció el entrecejo dirigiendo su mirada hacia unos papeles frente a él para ocultar la vergüenza que ese sujeto le hacia pasar.

¿Por qué se avergonzaba, era normal, no era principiante con las mujeres pero tal parecía que perdía toda confianza al tener a la pelirosa cerca.

Si bien había sentido deseo, nunca uno tan intenso para poseer a alguien.

Suspiró frustrado, talvez solo era por abstenerse tanto tiempo. Si, eso debía ser.

"- Bien, buenos días – sonrió el castaño al entrar."

Ren se mostró firme al entrar Hao junto a Kein. Parecía que nuevamente se reunirían solo los cuatro.

"- ¿Ahora que sucede? – preguntó Ren molesto."

"- vaya humor. Solo hablaremos de una fecha especifica para este convenio – sonrió el castaño."

"- ¿Cuánto tiempo? – preguntó de inmediato."

"- Léelo tu mismo – agregó al pasarle una hoja que le había entregado Kein – Felicidades, hemos supuesto este matrimonio para un mes más."

Ren frunció el entrecejo al leer la noticia.

"- Si, solo un escaso mes. Luego tomaras del dinero y firmaras los papeles de divorcio."

Inoue les observaba molesto al igual que Ren.

"- ¿Hay algún problema? – preguntó Kein conciente que la expresión de Ren no era de alivio después de todo."

"- Si te molesta pasar un mes más – agregó Hao – puedes despreocuparte ya que mañana mismo tendrás que volver al proyecto para reiniciarlo."

"- ¿Qué? – preguntó incrédulo."

"- Estarás fuera por una semana, eso es si claro, deseas recuperar todo."

Ren pensó una y otra vez en cuantas alternativas habían pensado para que todo aquello acabase rápido.

No cometería un error más y tenía que acceder pero, solo le quedarían escasas dos semanas con aquella joven.

Dos semanas y todo aquello acabaría al fin. De pronto aquella idea le hizo contener el aliento. ¿por qué no se alegraba?.

"- ¿Me has hablado solo para entregarme un papel y decirme que me ausentaré desde mañana? – preguntó."

"- Es mejor temprano, además debes reunir a todos los demás y avisarles que esto continua – se encogió de hombros - ¿ no me digas que no aprovecharías la oportunidad de arreglar todo?."

Inoue le observaba de reojo y pudo descifrar que Ren estaba dudando. Le sorprendió descubrir que él dudaba cuando todo lo que pensaba, era en torno a los negocios.

Kein también le descubrió dudando haciéndola temer por esa expresión.

Tardó mucho en responder pero accedió. Kein relajó los hombros, temía que él se negase pero tal parecía que no sucedería.

Inoue guardó silencio hasta que una hora después salieran de ese sitio.

"- Si en verdad no deseas eso no deberías acceder."

Ren no se inmutaba, más bien miraba al frente sin parecer preocupado por algo más.

"- Este era mi proyecto y lo llevaré hasta el final."

"- Si, sé cuanto querías hacerlo pero... – sonrió – por un momento me pareció que no te importaba tanto como antes."

Ren se molestó por el comentario haciendo que Inoue alargara su sonrisa.

"- El hecho que te pongas de mal humor por mi simple comentario, muestra que estoy en lo cierto."

Ren decidió guardar silencio. No estaba de humor para iniciar otra discusión.

Se mantuvo ocupado todo el día tratando de no pensar en lo extraño que se sentía por la noticia.

Concluyó aquel día y se dispuso a regresa a su apartamento. Sabía que ahora no se reuniría con la pelirosa así que decidió regresar a descansar.

Como era de esperarse. Ella no estaba en casa. Le pareció curioso pensar que esa era el hogar de ambos, ya que nunca le sintió un lugar acogedor.

Preparó algunas cosas para él y decidió leer en la sala. Después de todo hablaría con ella esa noche.

Casi cuarenta minutos después pudo sentir como la puerta se abría dejando pasar a la joven.

Parecía cansada, le escuchó suspirar mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y murmuraba cosas como cabellos de gato en la tela.

"- Creí que tardarías un poco más – dijo al dirigir su mirada a lo que leía."

Tamao se asustó un poco pero se calmó al mirarlo.

"- Buenas noches, lo siento solo visitaba a mis conocidos– sonrió con calma – lo más extraño es que justamente este día, Pilika estaba en día libre."

Se notaba feliz mientras Ren parecía indiferente y era el hecho que él le había exigido a Inoue que aquel día dejara libre a la peliazul sabiendo que Tamao le visitaría.

Se sentía un tonto al preocuparse por eso, pero tal como había pensado, ella estaba feliz de haber mirado a su compañera.

"- ¿Has cenado ya? – preguntó ella sin borrar aquella sonrisa."

Ren suspiró, debía admitir que se estaba a acostumbrando a una extraña relación de casados.

"- Si, puedes tomar algo si quieres – respondió sin verle aunque el silencio de ella le obligó a levantar la mirada – ya te he dicho que yo puedo vivir solo, así que no te sorprendas por el que yo cocine."

Tamao se ruborizó y asintió.

Tardó lo suficiente para comer algo ligero. Después de todo ya era algo tarde.

Se sorprendió de cuanto tiempo había pasado con sus amistades, pero era el hecho de explicar unas cuantas cosas y verles.

Se sintió cómoda y feliz al ser Pilika quien le había informado que el día libre fue gracia a Ren. Parecía que se lo había exigido a Inoue y este se lo comentó a la peliazul. Claro que aquello no lo divulgaría, conociendo a Ren, era capaz de armar un escándalo a Inoue cuando lo viese de nuevo.

Pensó un segundo en las palabras del anciano y sonrió con calma. Deseaba que fueran ciertas aunque le animaba saber que no le era tan indiferente como aparentaba con ella.

Por lo menos, tendría que disfrutar cada momento que estuviesen juntos.

Se dispuso a entrar a la sala pero no había nadie. Decidió preparar algo para él y se dirigió a la habitación.

"- Dije que ya había cenado – dijo mirándola de reojo cuando entraba a la habitación mientras él estaba preparando algunas cosas en sus cajones."

Tamao depositó el té en una mesa junto a la puerta y le observó con detenimiento. Parecía apresurado.

"- ¿Sucede algo?."

Ren suspiró al arreglar una pila de documentos.

"-Lee el papel que está en la mesa de noche – dijo sin girarse a ella."

Pudo sentir como el silencio se hizo cada vez más prolongado haciendo que él concluyese en que ella estaba sorprendida por la noticia.

"- Y-ya veo... – murmuró ella sin esconder su tono."

Ren no respondió. Más bien decidió seguir arreglando todo aquello.

"- Me ausentaré por una semana – dijo al fin después de un rato sin mirarla.

El problema era que cuando la observaba se le dificultaba pensar que todo aquel matrimonio era temporal.

Suspiró frustrado al pensar en tanta idioteces. Deseó no haberla implicado en todo eso desde un principio. Hubiese deseado que aquel anciano no hubiese hecho nada.

"- Por lo menos... se me avisó una noche antes... – murmuró la joven."

Ren le observó. Ella creía que él lo había planeado con anterioridad. Podía deducirlo con solo mirarla a los ojos. Estos estaban sin brillo algo que le desagradó por completo.

Estaba triste. Sería un tonto sino lo notase. Ella se preocupaba y ni siquiera era capaz de ocultar aquello.

En ocasiones se le olvidaba incluso dudar de ella.

"- Si te avisé, fue porque ahora se me notificó. Después de todo por eso recibimos la visita de Inoue – respondió acercándose – Tendré que estar fuera por una semana, si no se presenta nada más en el proyecto."

Tamao le observó con calma. Debía haber advertido que era el asunto del proyecto. Desde hacía tiempo sabía que él se había propuesto realizar aquello, así que asintió tratando de decirle con eso que comprendía.

Ren se acercó a paso firme hasta obligarle a mirarlo con cierta dureza.

"- Entonces, ya te he informado de todo ... – murmuró en el instante que unía sus labios a los de ella."

Ya no quería abstenerse y aquella costumbre de besarle se estaba volviendo odiosamente excitante.

Tamao se llevó una sorpresa por el acto pero aunque desease abrazarle, no pudo gracias a un cierto temor en todo.

Ella rompió el beso al dar un paso hacia atrás.

Ren no se sorprendió por aquella reacción de inconfundible temor. Decidió de pronto no dejarla escapar por esa vez.

"- ¿Me temes? – preguntó obligándole a mirarlo."

"- No... es solo... – murmuró suavemente para luego volver a callar."

"- Dímelo... – Exclamó en tono tranquilo aunque se le notaba exigente."

Tamao aun albergaba el pensamiento que él quería a otra persona, al analizarlo mejor decidió decir otra cosa.

"- Soy... una distracción, usted lo dijo... – dijo recordando sus palabras."

Ren le miró sin inmutarse.

"- Eres mi esposa ahora... – se encogió de hombros."

"- Solo por un tiempo más – le interrumpió ella abrumada por su indiferencia."

"- ¡Claro que no! – dijo golpeando la pared y acorralándola lo suficiente a esta."

No supo explicar aquel impulso pero se acercó a ella.

"- ¿Tan alarmante resulta que te bese? – preguntó sabiendo su propia incoherencia para cambiar el tema radicalmente."

"- No... – tartamudeó ella sin temor alguno, mas bien estaba realmente nerviosa por una reacción que nunca se esperó de él."

"- Bien – dijo airado – porque pienso seguir haciéndolo."

Él entonó los ojos mientras Tamao sentía como él disfrutaba salirse con la suya. Estaba desorientada pero pudo apreciar cuando él se inclinaba para iniciar otro beso.

Lo hacía de manera calma y dulce, obligándola a que ella misma buscase profundizarlo. Al no lograrlo, Ren optó por tomarla en brazos.

Se aferró a él tímidamente como aquella mañana.

Aquel tacto solo hacía que ella desease entregarse a un simple beso. Le tomó fuertemente de las mangas tratando de no separarse en lo más mínimo.

Él inclinó más la cabeza para aceptar completamente sus labios. Tomó su tiempo, no deseaba obligarla ni hacerle daño.

Con un movimiento experto, penetró su boca sin ningún esfuerzo siendo presa de su bajo auto control cuando ella emitió un gemido por su inesperado acto.

Ella aprovechó la ocasión para dejar de aferrase a las mangas de la camisa y rodearle el cuello con sus brazos, comenzando así a acariciar sus cabellos con dulzura.

Por como ella respiraba, Ren sabía que la había despertado sexualmente pero él estaba agitándose de igual manera, sabía que no duraría mucho, que su control estaba por caer.

Tamao pudo escuchar como él murmuraba algo que no pudo comprender debido a que este mismo se empeñó en presionar más sus labios y explorar la boca de ella.

De un momento a otro logró sentir como estaba de espaldas en la cama aunque no le importó ya que no dejaba de abrazarlo y halarlo hacia sí.

Ren se presionó a ella sin romper aquel roce. De manera rápida, astuta y experta colocó una mano en las costillas de ella la cual, fue deslizando de inmediato hasta tomar un seno de ella para comenzar a acariciarlo.

Tamao sintió escalofríos, aquellos dedos cálidos tocaban una zona sensible.

Sintió placer, esta vez uno más abrasador que la ultima vez. Gimió ante tal caricia y su ansia comenzaba a crecer aun más.

Sintió de inmediato como los pechos de ella se endurecían e inconscientemente ella abrió las piernas para sentirle aun más cerca.

Ella se arqueó suplicando, con ese acto, algo que no alcanzaba a comprender.

Su inocencia era más que evidente y a Ren le pareció más excitante aun. Se tomó su tiempo con ella a pesar del deseo que lo torturaba, tranquilizándola cada vez que alguna sensación nueva para ella la sobresaltara y es que cuando ella gemía o movía su cuerpo de aquella manera solo lograba que él perdiese el poco sentido que le quedaba.

Toda aquella convicción estuvo a punto de perderse cuando bajo sus manos hasta acariciar sus muslos bajo aquella falda y deslizando sus manos hasta palpar sus caderas y acercarlas a él en un movimiento descarado.

Tamao mordió levemente su labio inferior ya que sintió que gemiría con más fuerza. Lo amaba y lo deseaba, todo lo demás se olvidó para ella.

No recordaba cuando se había comportado con tanta urgencia, le deseaba demasiado y estaba disfrutando cada roce con ella.

Ren hizo uso de uno de sus dedos para friccionar una de las zonas más delicadas de ella.

"- R-Ren... – le llamó en medio de un gemido por tan intima caricia."

A este no le importó ya que volvió a besarla con ardorosa pasión mientras exploraba aquel cuerpo por encima de la tela.

Tamao se aferraba a él con una necesidad que no comprendía del todo pero estaba segura que necesitaba de él.

Trataba de no perder aquella poca cordura y toda esta iba dirigida al estado de la pelirosa.

Debía prepararla lo suficiente para él, aunque tanta preliminar lo estaba frustrando demasiado.

Esta vez quería sentir su piel. Subió sus manos rozando las bondades de la pelirosa una vez más para luego comenzar con cada botón de la camisa que ella portaba.

De inmediato, la joven colocó sus brazos en el pecho como si intentase cubrirse.

"- No... – murmuró ella contra los labios de él."

Ren le observó sin inmutarse, comprendió que aquel temor no era sobre él, más bien era ella.

Frunció el entrecejo. Se sentía posesivo con ella y sentía que en aquel momento tenía derecho a observar aquella redondes y sentir nuevamente la suavidad de su pecho.

Se acercó a ella para rozar sus labios nuevamente. Sonrió con satisfacción al escuchar como ella gemía con solo el hecho que él hiciese ese movimiento .

Increíblemente le sorprendía como la voz de ella le excitaba de igual manera.

"- Me parecen perfectos – dijo firmemente sin perderla de vista."

"- ¿Q-que?... – preguntó embriagada por su calor y cercanía."

"- Me parecen perfectos – repitió al tiempo que envolvía un seno de ella con una mano – Me parecen endemoniadamente perfectos – dijo al final sonriendo al ver como ella mordía su labio nuevamente para no exclamar sonido."

Tamao pensó que él era dominante hasta en aquellos momentos. No tuvo tiempo para analizarle más ya que él le interrumpió al tomar sus labios y al abrirse paso con aquella camisa.

Sintió vergüenza cuando él apartó toda prenda que cubría su pecho. Él le observaba detenidamente colocándola nerviosa.

Intentó mover sus manos haciendo que Ren las tomase con fuerza pensando que se cubriría de nuevo.

"- Ya te he dicho lo que pienso de esto – le dijo en tono severo aunque se escuchó ronco por la excitación."

El único pensamiento de él en aquel instante es que la piel de ella era tibia, pálida y suave.

Tamao se sentía indefensa ante su fuerza. Permitió que él iniciara un camino de besos desde su cuello hasta sus pechos. No lo hizo suavemente. Su boca se cerró apasionadamente sobre aquel botón rosa haciéndola gemir más alto aun.

Tamao se aferró a él con más fuerza sintiendo que no podía contenerse más.

Sabía que no podía tomarla aun, pero al mirar una especie de ruego en sus ojos y algunas lagrimas debido al placer. Solo lograron acalorarlo.

La tenía a su merced cuando quitó todas las estorbosas prendas. Lentamente quitó las lagrimas en los ojos de ella.

Tamao sabía que estaba completamente expuesta mirando lo injusta de la situación al ver que él estaba vestido.

Comenzó a besarla con hambrienta necesidad mientras ella se dedicaba a desabrochar los botones de su camisa. Al principio se comportó tímida, luego, alentada por el roce, lo trataba de hacer con más confianza.

Se maravillo cuando él mismo decidió deshacerse de aquella prenda.

Si anteriormente lo miraba atractivo, ahora no podía despegar los ojos de él.

En realidad era más apuesto de lo que esperaba o más bien imaginaba, con el torso al descubierto.

Ren había parado de tocarla al mirar los ojos de ella fijos en él.

Sonrió con satisfacción aunque luego una duda le atacó de pronto.

Ciertamente sus neuronas trabajaban demasiado.

Estaba completamente excitado y lo único que le evitaba tomarla era el posible temor que pudiera infringirle.

Tamao leyó en su mirada aquella duda.

Negó con su cabeza e hizo una expresión de preocupación. Justo ahora no quería que se detuviera, no lo deseaba.

Alargó sus manos hasta rodear su cuello atrayéndolo hacia ella misma. Quería sentir su peso.

Cuando lo acercaba aun más, él la detuvo.

"- No me harás daño... – dijo ella en un gemido al descubrir que él temía depositar todo su peso."

Lo acercó al fin hasta sentir completamente su cuerpo.

El rostro de él estaba entre el hombro y cuello de ella. Su torso y pecho se rozaban perfectamente, al igual que sus caderas.

Tamao se ruborizó aun más al sentir completamente aquello que le rozaba con dureza a cada segundo, era la prueba irrefutable que él la deseaba.

Aun por encima de la tela, Tamao le sentía completamente, lo cual fue un incentivo más para aferrándose a él con fuerza.

Sintió de pronto como él besaba su cuello hasta llegar a su oído.

"- ¿Acaso crees que me apartaré para dejarlo hasta aquí?."

"- S-si... eso creo... – respondió levemente y con dificultad."

"- Esta vez no... - respondió él encontrando nuevamente los labios de ella y comenzar a devorarlos.".

Como estaba ocurriendo regularmente desde que él la distraía con sus caricias, no se dio cuenta cuando él se encontró en el mismo estado que ella. Desnudo.

Pudo sentir piel contra piel toda la virilidad haciéndola avergonzarse no solo por ese hecho, más bien por el placer que no lograba ocultar.

Tamao le miró indefensa cuando él detuvo el beso arrebatador. Miró tímidamente hacia abajo, cerrando sus ojos instantáneamente debido a su vergüenza que hizo aparición.

Ren no puedo evitar sonreír ante aquella timidez, le pareció tierna en aquella ocasión. Ni siquiera se molestó en regañarse a sí mismo por pensar en la palabra "tierna", estaba tan extasiado que se le había olvidado el porque había iniciado todo eso.

De algo estaba seguro, la necesitaba en aquel instante y la tendría.

Tamao se apenó cuando el se acercó más hasta rozar con mayor intensidad sus cuerpos, sintió su aliento cálido posarse en su oído.

"- No te lastimaría,... calma - susurró"

Tamao se puso un poco tensa debido a lo que estaba sucediendo, sin embargo lo deseaba casi con tanta fuerza que creía que moriría debido a la paciencia de él.

Ella volvió a llamarle en un gemido. con ello tratando de rogarle aun más.

Ren contuvo las ansias de hacer todo de una vez. Aunque ella era muy inocente sabia como volverlo loco en un instante.

Tamao se tensó al sentir que era penetrada. sintió luego una deliciosa sensación en su pecho pero en un momento aquello cambió a un leve dolor.

No quería preocuparlo y trató de contener su gemido que esta vez no estaba relacionado con el placer.

Él se detuvo de inmediato y ella abrió lentamente sus ojos.

Tamao intentó susurrarle algo que le obligase a continuar pero se sorprendió al sentir nuevamente como él le besaba y jugueteaba con sus pechos. aquel placer la recorrió, sintiendo de pronto como de un movimiento él derribaba aquella barrera en su interior.

Aun unidos sus labios, ella trató de recuperar un poco la respiración al igual que él, . tal parecía que la habían perdido en ese instante.

La pelirosa comprendió que él acariciaba su cuerpo tratando de que ella lo recibiese sin problema.

Cuando Ren comenzó a moverse en su interior decidió susurrarle ciertas cosas para que ella se ablandase un poco.

Triunfó en su plan ya que la sintió mas relajada. aquella cavidad era muy estrecha, tibia y húmeda, sin duda ella ya estaba preparada para él, y era algo que ciertamente le fascinó.

Comenzó a besarle con urgencia sabiendo de ante mano que esa mujer ya era suya.

Comenzó embistiéndola con pasión haciéndola aferrase a sus hombros mientras ella gemía.

Ella sintió que el placer aumentaba considerablemente, escuchando como la respiración de Ren se aceleraba en cada momento. Perdió el sentido sintiendo que su cuerpo actuaba solo.

Él la observó en ese instante y su deseo se extendió al igual que su placer.

Cuando aquello llegó a la cúspide, sintió su cuerpo flaquear. En toda su vida jamás se había cansado de esa manera haciendo ese acto. Tomó tantas consideraciones que derramó su esencia sin contenerse un poco.

Ella le miró antes de concluir el acto. Él le observaba con una expresión tan diferente que le hizo besarlo con desesperación y arquearse para sentirlo más dentro.

Ahora que el ardor había concluido, no dejaba de respirar con agitación y de mirarle avergonzada.

Él le costaba respirar. había sentido mucho placer, demasiado, si al principio pensaba que su deseo por ella se calmaría, ahora aumentaba.

Se maldijo internamente mientras colocaba todo su peso sobre ella y suspiraba. Aun estaba íntimamente unido y tal parecía que no se quitaría fácilmente.

Comenzó a sentir un pequeño cosquilleo en el cuello y era que Tamao había comenzado a acariciar su cabello y el cuello con sus suaves manos.

Se sintió un patán por haber pensado hacer aquello con el fin de quitársela de la cabeza pero en ese instante sentía algo muy extraño en su pecho mientras su cabeza repetía una palabra de pertenencia a ella.

Ahora era suya , ni siquiera podía rectificarse, lo único que su cabeza decía al igual que su cuerpo era que esa mujer le pertenecía en todo sentido.

Con la ultima frase, comenzó a dudar, ella le había dicho que le amaba pero ¿Estaba completamente seguro?. estaba confundido, ella se entregó con una pasión sin reservas a pesar de su timidez.

Siguió sintiendo como ella le acariciaba tiernamente. Todo sería más sencillo si ella no mostrase tanto afecto, amabilidad y cariño.

Pero esa mujer era de esa manera y le agradaba demasiado.

Poco a poco se separó de ella, justo cuando sus miradas se encontraron él salió rápidamente de ella haciéndolos gemir a ambos al unisimo.

Se colocó a su lado y llevó una mano a su cabeza. ¿ahora que le diría?.

Se dispuso a mirarla de reojo a su lado y pudo percatarse que ella no trataba de mirarle a los ojos. Diciendo una maldición en voz alta y captando la atención de ella, tomó la sabana y cubrió a ambos con ella.

Tamao le miró expectante aunque luego frotó uno de sus ojos, parecía estar cansada.

"- Es normal que te canses si no te acostumbras, aunque con el tiempo no tendrás tanto sueño y se podría intentar de nuevo – dijo casi sin pensarlo albergando o mas bien afirmando la posibilidad que volverían a hacerlo."

Aquella confesión de él, aceleró el pulso de Tamao haciéndola desearlo. Se ruborizó nuevamente, se reprendía por pensamientos impropios.

Ren en cambio no estaba en mejores condiciones. La idea de repetirlo hizo correr la sangre en lugares que se supone ya había satisfecho. Pensó, de mal humor que si seguía de aquella manera rompería un record.

Se colocó de costado. Ya era suficiente lo que había hecho para que la tomara de nuevo tan solo cinco minutos después.

Tamao observó como él le daba la espalda. ¿acaso estaría decepcionado?. Algo le decía que aquello debía estar mal, ella había sentido cosas en realidad maravillosas¿por qué él no habría de haberlas sentido?.

Tratando de no mortificarse, decidió obedecer su cuerpo y dormir al fin, después de todo él parecía ya haber dormido.

**)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)(O))O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)**

Despertó en la oscura habitación. Miró el reloj sobre la mesa de noche, sabía que no había dormido más de cuatro horas.

Tendría que dormir un poco más, no podía prepararse tan temprano para salir a sus asuntos.

La observó a su lado. Dormía muy calma de costado cerrando su puño con poca fuerza. Pudo percatarse que al moverse un poco, la sabana de ella se había bajado dejando descubierta parte de su hombro y espalda.

De inmediato la cubrió. Por lo menos ella descansaba, pensó sarcástico al saber que las hormonas le afectaban a un más. Todo aquello había terminado al revés. Ahora no solo la deseaba aun más sino que no quería prescindir de ella.

Miró el techo de la habitación mientras fruncía el entrecejo, si hubiese sabido que eso pasaría, no la hubiese tomado. Habría muerto de puro deseo pero por lo menos no tendría el sabor de ella en sus labios.

La observó nuevamente, se concentró en sus cabellos, estos eran largos y hermosos lo cual le llamaba a intentar otra cosa. Se reprendió a sí mismo al torturarse con sus propios pensamientos.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Ella despertó poco a poco. Miró el reloj, ese marcaba más de la nueve de la mañana. Tomó asiento de inmediato pensando que Ren ya se había marchado.

Al hacer aquel movimiento brusco sintió a su cuerpo quejarse. Pudo comprobar la fuerza de Ren hasta esa noche, la prueba de ello era como su cuerpo aun dolía.

Se sintió triste al no encontrarlo a su lado pero extasiada al recordar la noche anterior.

"- No te levantes – dijo la voz masculina mientras entraba a la habitación."

Tamao se sonrojó al mirarle. Ya estaba vestido parecía a punto de marcharse.

"- ¿Estas bien? – preguntó acercándose a la cama. Había dicho aquello en un tono casi frió."

La joven comprendió que nada había cambiado. Debía admitir que esta vez esperaba otra cosa. Inclinó su cabeza y comenzó a murmurar.

"- No, estoy bien..."

Se sonrojó al pensar en cada instante de la noche pasada, pero él parecía haberlo olvidado.

"- Es hora de irme – dijo este posándose de pie a su lado y obligándola al fin a levantar su cabeza."

Ren observó algo extraño en sus ojos pero poco fue lo que pudo percibir ya que ella volvió a desviar su mirada, algo que sin duda lo hizo enfadarse.

Tomó su mentón nuevamente y le obligó mirarle, luego acarició sus labios haciéndola estremecerse, pudo sentirlo por como ella se tensó.

Le comenzó a besar con una intensidad como la de la noche anterior haciendo que por la posición, ella aferrase la sabana a su pecho mientras él pasaba una mano a su cuello para profundizar aquello.

Ren estuvo a punto de mandar al demonio todo compromiso aunque su razonamiento volvió de inmediato. Se separó sintiendo que la respiración se le dificultaba, e igual era el estado de la joven sobre la cama.

Ella le miró comenzando a sonreír levemente y él solo exclamó un ruido que mostraba lo molesto que estaba pero al mismo tiempo aliviado por verla sonreír.

"- Volveré pronto – dijo arreglando un poco las solapas de su traje."

"- Por favor... cuídate... – dijo ella con autentica preocupación haciéndolo detenerse."

Ren solo asintió con la cabeza y salió inmediatamente del apartamento.

¿qué había sido todo eso, en aquel momento era mejor haberle dicho que fue un pasatiempo, en cambio se dedicó a besarla hasta hacerla sonreír. Su cabeza planeaba ciertas cosas pero al final, algo le obligaba a hacer otra y debía averiguar que era lo que le impulsaba a hacerlo.

_**Continuara...**_

**_""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""_**


	32. Un momento más

N/a: Bueno aquí esta por fin el cap. No creo que me haya tardado mucho considerando que he estado ocupada. Aviso de antemano que el fic concluirá pronto y que no actualizaré (Incoherente corazón) hasta que acabe este, que si no calculo mal será en tres capítulos más. 

_Agradezco mucho el apoyo de leer mi historia._

_Asuka ishida:.:.sora121:.:inory:.:.haruhi:.:.alchemist souma:.:.figer mazu zuriko:..:himeno asakura:.:.ady:.:.drake dark:.:.aoshmi seshlim:..:kumi strife:.:.akira tokugawa:.:.dard:.:.kri:.:soledad:.:.adnil:.:.akisuki asakura:.:.angel sin alas._

_Advertencia: este capitulo contiene lemon (como avisé) agradeciendo o más bien acusando a una amiga (zuriko) por loca idea hehe._

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**La razón y el corazón**_

_Cáp.32:Un momento más._

_"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""_

Había decidido encaminarse hacia la casa de los hermanos Usui. Se apresuró debido a que era algo tarde.

"- Si hubiese sabido todo el trabajo que tendría... no hubiese planeado venir... – murmuró cansada al mirar su reloj de muñeca."

Estaba oscureciendo pero decidió tomarlo con calma.

Por un pequeño descuido, bajó del auto bus unas calles más atrás de lo planeado. Se regañó a si misma por su distracción sin embargo ya nada podía hacer.

Siguió caminando hasta que pudo verlo. Lo divisó por aquel pelaje blanco y marrón. Era un pequeño gatito que hacía ruidos al querer esconderse tras una caja.

Debido al atajo que había tomado en aquel callejón, no le sorprendía, normalmente abandonaban animales. Decidió pasar por alto pero observó al pequeño animal. Se sorprendió que alguien dejara a la deriva a una criatura que ella consideró tierna.

Suspiró derrotada, sabía que talvez su decisión no era buena pero tomó al animal en brazos.

Si lo llevaba a su actual departamento no estaba segura si Ren lo aceptaría, pero otra alternativa no había.

Siguió su camino hasta llegar a los apartamentos donde se alojaban Pilika y su hermano.

"- Oh no! – exclamó el pequeño peliazul al abrir la puerta del apartamento y encontrar a Tamao con un gato en brazos. Al principio se alegró de verla pero se detuvo al saber que tenía a aquel animal - ¡Soy alérgico!"

Exclamó mientras no dejaba de estornudar. Su nariz se había puesto roja de repente.

"- ¿Por qué haces tanto ruido? – salió Mitsumi al recibidor - ¡es usted! – exclamó sorprendida para luego bajar su mirada y encontrar al animal en brazos, moviéndose mientras encontraba una postura cómoda."

"- Lo siento – sonrió la pelirosa – me lo he encontrado de paso y no podía dejarlo a la deriva..."

"- No los soporto – exclamó Horo Horo tapándose con su mano derecha."

"- Solo vine un momento, me iré pronto así que...- intentó disculparse al recordar el detalle, que el pequeño Horo no soportaba a aquellos animales"

"- No es eso – dijo Horo rápidamente – es solo que... – miró al animal y luego a la pelirosa."

Mitsumi frunció el ceño y tomó al animal en brazos.

"- No se preocupe, siempre me han gustado los gatos puedo cuidarlo yo."

"- ¿Es enserio? – preguntó sonriendo la pelirosa maravillándose de su suerte con aquella pequeña"

"- Claro, es más... – sonrió mirando a Horo de reojo – quisiera quedármelo."

Horo Horo tragó saliva, aquello significaba que lo torturaría con ese animal. No entendía la actitud de aquella compañera de juegos, a pesar que le simpatizaba mucho y ella afirmaba que él también le simpatizaba, solía hacer cosas para fastidiarlo. Definitivamente no comprendía a las mujeres.

Tamao estaba por responderle cuando Pilika salía junto con cuchillo en mano. Llevaba delantal y parecía estar arreglando algunas cosas.

"- Hola... – sonrió la pelirosa."

Pilika colocó las manos en su cintura mientras le devolvía la sonrisa.

"- Ya era hora, llegas justo a tiempo a cenar."

"-La verdad no tengo mucho apetito y..."

"- No aceptaré un no – le dijo molesta haciendo a la joven pelirosa acceder de inmediato."

La peliazul le invitó a pasar mientras se dirigía nuevamente a la cocina.

"- A mi me tiene amenazada de igual manera – susurró Mitsumi al oído de la pelirosa – se supone que practicará una receta nueva y..."

Tamao sonrió con cierta dureza, era más que obvio que Pilika los usaba cono conejillos de indias.

"- Es de entenderlo – dijo Horo – tu cocinas excelente Tamao y es obvio que tu presencia hace falta; es poco lo decente que he comido..."

Murmuró lo ultimo al saber que su hermana les espiaba furiosa.

Tamao volvió a sentir un ambiente bastante ameno. Extrañaba a esas personas que la hacían pasar momentos entretenidos.

Con Ren era ciertamente distinto, le amaba y no se sentía incomoda pero le entristecía saber que para él, su compañía era un martirio.

Suspiró. Luego de aquello habló con Pilika sobre la mayoría de cosas que habían ocurrido, siendo apoyada por aquella joven tan alegre.

Pasó tiempo con ellos hasta ya muy tarde. Se despidió de Pilika y ambos niños a la salida, quienes no hacían más que discutir después de que Tamao les regalara aquel animal. Al final sabía que esos dos terminaban arreglándoselas.

Se dirigió a su hogar, encontrándose con Ren sentado en uno de los sofás.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Nuevamente recordaba la noche anterior. Apenas había comenzado el primer día y ya extraña su presencia.

Su cara tenía mas tonalidad cuando se miró esa mañana por el espejo. Se ruborizó pensando que pudo haber sido lo de la noche anterior.

Sacudió su cabeza, eso era tonto, pero aun así...disfrutó cada momento y deseaba haber pasado más tiempo a su lado pero...

Él nunca le mencionó sentimientos fuertes. Pensamientos tenebrosos abordaron su cabeza.

Ren estaba acostumbrado a esas cosas, era muy probable que para él no hubiese significado nada, pero para ella lo fue todo.

Su sueño se había hecho realidad. Dejó que Ren siguiera todo anoche porque lo amaba y deseaba que fuera él quien la tocase, nadie más. Ella lo había escogido, sin embargo aquello era algo no correspondido.

Sintió ganas de llorar, talvez estaba muy sensible por esa nueva experiencia que solo la hacía avergonzarse.

"- Si sigues así, es muy probable que Ren creo que te martirizo – exclamó el anciano sonriendo – estas muy distraída¿qué te pasa¿le extrañas mucho?."

"- S-si, eso es... – murmuró ya que en parte era verdad."

"- Pues estoy seguro que es reciproco– tomó un libro entre sus manos."

Tamao se sonrojó y presionó uno de los papeles que tomaba contra su pecho. ¿era posible que Ren la extrañase?

Negó con su cabeza. Apenas llevaba cuatro horas de no verlo y no podía imaginar que podía extrañarla.

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Llevaba alrededor de dos horas en ese tren. Se había cruzado de brazos y piernas y no dejaba de mirar el paisaje.

"- ¿En que piensas? – preguntó el sujeto en el asiento frente a él."

Ren se molestó ante tal pregunta. Cerró sus ojos molesto.

"- Dime ¿por qué vienes tu? – preguntó mirándolo ahora con fastidio."

"- Pues porque Hao y Kein vienen de igual manera – exclamó."

Tanto Ren como Inoue estaban en una cabina mientras que los anteriormente mencionados iban en otra. A Ren le sorprendió la decisión repentina que tuvieron aquellos sujetos de acompañarlo, pero le fastidiaba la presencia de Inoue.

"- Si hubiese sabido que venías... – Ren no concluyó la frase - ¡me lo hubieses dicho, y así no tuviese que haber venido después de todo!."

"- Esto fue repentino ¿no te parece extraña la actitud del Asakura? – preguntó Inoue quien no se inmutaba ante el mal humor de Ren."

Ren parecía más molesto. En aquel momento le importaba poco todo ese negocio, en lo único que pensaba era en aquella joven de cabellos rosas.

"- No pareces amenazado por eso, más bien pareces fastidiado por otra cosa – agregó sonriendo - ¿hay algo nuevo?."

Ren le miró como si deseara matarlo y volvió su vista hacia el paisaje sin responderle.

Inoue se mostró divertido. Si no suponía mal, aquel mal humor era por la pelirosa, la pregunta era ¿cómo demostrar esa teoría?. Alargó su sonrisa al maquinarse algo rápidamente.

Se estiró en su asiento y miró el paisaje.

"- Supongo que hablar de mujeres no te caería bien."

"- No – respondió seco al mirarle de reojo."

"- Claro, claro, pero solo quería charlar de ciertos gustos. Claro que tu estas casado tal parece que no puedes hacerlo."

Ren no respondió, sabía el plan de Inoue de fastidiarlo.

"- Parece que puedes admitir que te atrae Usui – sonrió Ren al ver la mirada seria de Inoue."

"- Claro – respondió este sabiendo que podía molestarlo a un más – es una mujer atrayente aunque admito que mis ojos se posaron primero en Tamamura."

Sonrió al ver que ahora Ren le miraba molesto.

"- En pocos días ya no estarás casado. Quien sabe, tanto Nichrom como yo tenemos los mismos gustos. Y si te quitas del camino... – había dado en el blanco y Ren no le pudo expresar de mejor manera su mal humor."

"- No creo que puedas intentarlo siquiera – le dijo mostrando una leve sonrisa."

Inoue comenzó a reír en buena gana. Tal parecía que efectivamente el problema de Tao era referente a la pelirosa.

"- Ya te he aconsejado la cura para tu mal humor."

"- ¿Eso crees? – preguntó Ren alzando una ceja."

"- Por lo menos bajarías un poco, últimamente andas de peor humor."

Ren no respondió. ¿qué Tamao era una cura, ahora pensaba que era una maldita tortura. Inoue no hacía más que recordársela, torturándolo sin saberlo.

Todo lo había dejado desconcertado. Ni siquiera le importó tomarla sin protección alguna. Más bien con eso pensaba atarla a él.

Estaba de verdad loco. Ahora estaba seguro que no quería dejarla ir y más al escuchar a Inoue hablar de aquella manera. Se molestó por lo posesivo que se sentía.

Si antes la consideraba suya por un papel, ahora era suya completamente.

Si, no era la primera vez que se sentía posesivo con una mujer pero no a ese extremo. Lo obligaba a pensar que la necesitaba a su lado siempre ¿qué era lo que le ocurría?.

Decidió permanecer el resto del viaje en completo silencio. Después de todo, tendría que vérselas con Asakura y Kein.

Cuando llegaron a las montañas, descansaron en aquel hotel. Ren se frustraba al pensar que todo le obligaba a recordarla.

Anteriormente podía recordar que solo tenía pensamientos para Kein, pensamientos que intervenían el rencor, nostalgia y cierto dolor. Sin embargo desde que se había metido con Tamao ella abarcaba casi todos y ahora que había probado el verdadero sabor de esa mujer no hacía más que actuar como un adolescente.

Cuando Ren y demás entidades comenzaron con la construcción nuevamente, decidió tomar su antigua oficina en aquel sitio.

Inoue había estado hablándole sobre algunos papeles que Ren recordó haberlos dejado en su apartamento. Sabía que tendría que llamar.

Miraba de reojo el reloj colgado en la pared. Buscaba el horario preciso para hablarle. Sacudió sus cabellos con una mano, no podía creer que deseaba un pretexto para hablarle. ¿tan bajo había caído?.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Ella había terminado con el trabajo tratando de llegar a casa temprano. La idea de que él pudiese hablarle le aceleraba el pulso y le hacía sonreír.

Pero ¿estaría esperando en vano?. Durante en los pocos minutos que había llegado recibió llamadas, una tras otra. Corría a contestar el teléfono tratando de no tropezarse en el camino.

Se decepcionaba al saber que no era él pero ¿por qué esperaba algo así, si sabía que él no llamaría si no fuese algo urgente?.

Se rindió cuando el reloj marcó las nueve con menos treinta. Iba a dormir pero una ultima llamada hizo que fuese a responder.

Lo hizo sin ocultar el tono decepcionado de su voz.

"- ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? – preguntó aquel tono de voz grave y hasta cierto punto fría, pero para ella fue la voz que le hizo sonrojarse y levantar su animo de inmediato."

"- R-Ren... – murmuró nerviosa."

El susodicho pareció sorprenderse por el efecto que causaba ese tono de voz en él.

"- Buenas noches... – exclamó de inmediato ella sonrojándose al no controlar su emoción."

"- Por un minuto pensé que estabas dormida."

"- No, aun no, aunque estaba a punto de ir a dormir – respondió sin contener su alegría debido a las palabras de él."

Ren suspiró y mostró más seriedad en su voz.

"- Solo hablaba para cerciorarse sobre algunos papeles que he dejado en el apartamento."

"- Ya veo... – murmuró, después de todo era un caso especial."

"- Si los encuentras esperaría que los tomaras y los pusieras en algún lugar seguro – dijo advirtiendo que el tono de ella había cambiado."

Tamao se mostró tristemente alegre. La razón era que parecían comportarse como un matrimonio verdadero aunque este estaba a punto de concluir.

"- Esta bien – respondió con calma."

"- Descansa – murmuró él al final colgando y haciendo que ella suspirase con desanimo. Definitivamente él no era bueno para una charla amigable."

Se preguntaba como estaba o que estaría haciendo.

Decidió calmarse y esperar los días.

No supo nada de él hasta el viernes por la noche, cuando avisó que tardaría un poco más.

Se preguntó que estaría haciendo por tanto tiempo, aunque la pregunta había sido boba sabiendo ella a la perfección lo que eran todas aquellas negociaciones. Además se preguntaba si encontraría a Hayato nuevamente.

Lo más seguro era que sí.

Se alarmó, esperaba que Hayato no dijera nada sobre ella, aunque después de todo volvería a su pueblo natal dentro de poco.

Durante la ausencia de Ren, pudo dedicarse con más empeño a su trabajo tratando de no distraerse , también recibió visitas constantes de Nichrom y en una de ellas pudo darse cuenta de algo.

Después de todo, este había dicho que Kein había ido al mismo viaje que Ren, algo que la hizo entristecer.

Suspiró al haber pasado diez días al fin y se suponía que él volvería aquella noche.

Sintió una alegría, nerviosismo y tristeza al recordárselo a cada segundo.

Por lo menos deseaba verlo.

Se sonrojó al mirarse al espejo y probarse uno de los vestidos de color azul oscuro que llegaba hasta sus rodillas. No era mucho pero le acentuaba, además quería estar bien para verlo.

Se avergonzó aun más pero era lo que más deseaba.

Escuchó el timbre de la puerta haciéndola enderezarse debido a sus nervios.

Abrió la puerta y suspiró entre aliviada y decepcionada al encontrar a Nichrom frente a ella.

"- ¿Tan mala compañía soy? – preguntó encogiéndose de hombros."

"- No.. lo siento, es solo..."

"- Ahora regresa, por eso he venido – dijo con mas seriedad."

".- Pero no estoy segura si es así. Por ejemplo, dijo que vendría el viernes y luego me comunicó por teléfono que no sería así – explicó con calma."

"- No importa, esperarlo otra noche en compañía no esta mal."

Tamao se sonrojó un poco, era la tercera vez que Nichrom se quedaba a esas horas en el apartamento.

Él solía hablar sobre ciertos problemas que le aquejaban o alguna otra cosa haciéndola sonreír debes en cuando y logrando que ella aceptase cuando él la invitaba a cenar.

"- ¿Desea cenar? – preguntó ella sonriente."

"- Claro, no suelo rechazar invitaciones de mujeres que me gustan – exclamó."

Con aquella era la cuarta vez que decía aquello mientras estaban juntos. Tamao no sabía si sentirse halagada o nerviosa.

Nichrom le miró divertido, tal parecía que ella no estaba acostumbrada a semejantes palabras, por primera vez se preguntó si Ren le decía algo cariñoso.

Se acercó a ella hasta tomar sus manos y mirarla con calma.

"- Solo es un halago, no pienses lo que no es – dijo tratando así de calmarla y lo había logrado ya que ella mostró alivio, vergüenza y comenzó a reír por lo bajo."

Se escuchó de pronto la puerta abrirse de inmediato dejando ver a Ren con maleta en mano. Al principio se llevó una sorpresa cuando miró a Nichrom tomando de las manos a la pelirosa. Estaban tan cerca que Ren frunció el cejo de inmediato.

"- Linda reunión – murmuró con hostilidad."

Tamao le observó desde lejos.

Ren no parecía de humor por aquella escena sin embargo se sorprendió como la joven se acercaba a él a toda prisa.

Él le observó detenidamente cuando Tamao se detuvo justo frente a él.

Sus mejillas se notaran mas arreboladas mientras sus ojos mostraban cierto brillo.

Todo su mal humor se disipó al comprender que ella estaba feliz de verle.

Ren había dejado la maleta a su costado y sus brazos permanecían de igual forma.

Se tensó al sentir que ella colocaba ambas manos en su pecho mientras se acercaba. Él no le correspondió el gesto pero estaba seguro que su cuerpo podía traicionarlo.

Aclaró su garganta y volvió su ceño fruncido hacia Nichrom.

Este se había sorprendido al saber que la mirada de Ren se ablandó un poco. Jamás creyó estar vivo para ver eso aunque claro, cuando volvió su vista a él, aquella hostilidad volvió.

"- ¿Qué es lo que necesitas? – preguntó sarcástico o más bien eso intentaba que sonara. Debido a la cercanía de ella no hacía mas que frustrarse."

Nichrom notó aquello y sonrió con malicia al notar que poder tenía ella sobre Ren sin siquiera saberlo. Se encaminó a la salida.

Tamao le observaba sin separarse de Ren. La verdad era que no deseaba que algo grave ocurriese entre ellos dos.

Nichrom se detuvo justo al lado de Ren.

"- Hablaremos luego – miró de reojo a la pelirosa – es obvio que no estas prestando atención, estando tu mujer tan cerca."

Alargó su sonrisa justo antes de salir al ver la reacción de la pelirosa y la mirada furiosa de Ren.

Tamao no dejaba de sonrojarse por aquellas palabras mientras Ren no dejó de observarlo hasta que hubo cerrado la puerta y escuchó como sus pasos se alejaban.

Ren le observó de cerca, ella se apartó tímidamente de él.

"- Vaya, así que todo era fingido – dijo Ren al ver la reacción de ella."

"- ¡Claro que no! – afirmó ella rápidamente – e-es que pensé..."

"- ¿Qué pelearía con él? – preguntó sarcástico – no te preocupes por eso."

Dejó su saco a un lado mientras desabotonaba los primeros botones de aquella elegante camisa blanca. Tamao no parecía perderlo de vista aunque pareció recordar algo que la obligó a cambiar su expresión.

"- E-el joven Nichrom me comentó que... la señorita Kein le acompañó esta vez... – Murmuró sin mirarle frotando uno e sus ojos."

"- ¿No has dormido lo suficiente? – preguntó este no prestando atención a su pregunta."

Tamao se sonrojó al recordar lo poco que había dormido por su ausencia, pero aquello él no tenía que saberlo.

"- Es el trabajo... – murmuró - ¿esta cambiando el tema?."

"- No sabía que ella iría, lo supe hasta que estuve por salir y deja ya de tratarme con formalidades – respondió mirándola de reojo - ¿no interrumpí tu cita con Nichrom?."

"- ´¿Cita? – preguntó ella sin comprenderle."

Ren le miró de arriba abajo con descaro haciéndola sonrojar y comprender.

En realidad se había arreglado para él pero le avergonzaba admitirlo.

Al notarla nerviosa él sacó su propia conclusión. Se dispuso a retirarse sin decir palabra alguna pasando a su lado, pero ella le tomó del brazo rápidamente.

"- No tenía ninguna cita – se explicó rápidamente. Le alegraba verlo y no deseaba que se encerrase en uno de los salones ahora que había vuelto."

Ren sintió el contacto de aquella manos suaves y se giró a ella encontrándose con un rostro iluminado pero algo desanimado. Aquella extraña expresión le hizo fruncir el ceño mientras le miraba con intensidad.

Tamao se tensó a causa del extraño brillo en los ojos de él, estos mostraban enojo y otra cosa que se le dificultaba comprender.

Sintió como él se acercaba y colocaba las manos en sus hombros semidesnudos.

"- Maldita sea... – murmuró para sí mismo antes de que comenzara a besarla."

Ella se había llevado una gran sorpresa por se acto, poco le duraron los pensamientos cuerdos al sentir como él invadía su boca con maestría.

Sonrió para su adentros y rodeo rápidamente su cuello para atraerlo y corresponderle el roce. Lo había extrañado, sobre todo desde que él le enseñó que en ocasiones un simple beso no bastaba.

Y así sucedió. Deslizó sus manos hasta la cintura de ella, atrayéndola con posesividad hacia su cuerpo.

No supo sino hasta ese instante cuanto la había extrañado.

Sabía que si no la soltaba en aquel instante, todos aquellos días sin ella le iban a hacer perder la razón.

Pero ella le correspondía con la misma fuerza aferrándose más.

Se maldijo por su debilidad y la maldijo a ella por causarla ya que encendía sus sentidos con pocos actos.

Inconscientemente, Ren la hizo dar algunos pasos hasta que ella topó con una mesa en el recibidor.

Colocó una de sus piernas entre las de ella haciéndola gemir. Aquello fue la gota que derramó el vaso ya que la tomó de las caderas y la elevó hasta sentarla en la orilla de aquella mesa.

Prácticamente se había olvidado de todo a excepción de ellos dos.

Tamao abrió sus piernas al sentir que él colocaba las manos bajo la falta del vestido mientras lo subía por sus muslos.

No dejaba de besarla y ella no dejaba de acercarlo a sí misma. Quería sentirlo tan cerca como aquella noche. En realidad le deseaba.

Ren detuvo sus movimientos al sentir entre sus dedos la ropa interior de ella. Esa acción hizo que la pelirosa le llamara entre gemidos y no hacerlo detenerse en esa ocasión.

Sus manos temblaban y sus ojos se nublaban a causa de la lujuria.

Decidió dejar en paz aquella prenda intima y subió sus manos hasta el cierre del vestido. Lo deslizó bajando con ello los tirantes para maravillarse con aquello pechos que le volvieron loco la vez anterior. Dentro de sí, se mostró aliviado, estaba tan ansioso que si se hubiese topado con otra prenda que la cubriese hubiese maldecido en voz alto. Para su completo alivió, lo único que le cubría a ella era ese vestido.

Tamao sintió sus pechos llenos y también sintió un leve dolor queriendo que él la acariciase.

En algún recóndito de su mente sabía que cuando todo aquello pasara se avergonzaría de sus pensamientos, pero ahora eso era lo que más deseaba.

Ren no tuvo que mirar dos veces la expresión desarreglada y deseosa de la pelirosa.

Con su boca acarició directamente aquella zona rosada. La tomó de la espalda atrayéndola aun más y saboreando aquellas bondades.

Tamao gimió ante tal pasión, pero gimió aun más al sentir como en aquella posición la entrepierna de él rozaba su zona sensible por encima de la tela.

Se dio cuenta que ella se humedecía con solo el hecho que él le acariciara levemente. Prácticamente se excitaba demasiado.

Ren dejó sus senos y buscó su boca nuevamente, esta vez colocó sus manos de nuevo en los muslos de ella, subiendo más el vestido u dejando descubierta aquella prenda intima.

Le acarició íntimamente y se llevó una sorpresa al encontrarla tan lista.

Si ella se excitaba mucho con él, este se excitó aun más al saberlo.

Le quitó lentamente aquella tela que estorbaba y le acarició directamente.

Tamao gimió más alto, estaba a punto de llegar a su limite y él estaba seguro que si ella se dejaba ir, él tendría un placer igual con solo observarla así que debía concluir con ella.

Todo había quedado en el olvido para él. Bajó el cierre de su pantalón y la penetro de una vez.

Tamao sintió la fuerza con la que lo había hecho, pero en vez de sentir algún malestar solo pudo sentir una oleada de placer que la dejó sin respiración.

Le hizo gemir más alto, obligándola a aferrarse a él con más fuerza.

Mientras él la embestía no podía mantener el beso debido a la falta de aire.

Ren suspiraba controlando su respiración debido al enorme placer. Tamao en cambio no hacía más que gemir por cada embestida y era precisamente aquella voz gimiendo con fuerza lo que hacía que él cuerpo de él la penetrase con más ahínco.

Ella le besó con ardor justo en el instante en que el clímax les atacó.

Ambos jadearon y trataron de tranquilizar sus aceleradas respiraciones.

Tamao se aferró a él nuevamente colocando su cabeza en uno de los hombros de Ren.

Estaba exhausta, pero sobre todo apenada. Ahora que su cabeza se había enfriado, no pudo más que juzgar sus acciones. Se había comportado de una manera que no imaginó, en verdad deseó sentirlo dentro de sí y lo demás no el importó.

Ren mientras tanto, tenía las manos en la espalda de ella.

La había tomado demasiado a prisa sin pensar en que pudiese haberle hecho daño. La única razón por la que su conciencia no parecía fastidiarlo era el hecho que ella le respondió igual, se retorció de placer y se comportó un poco mas suelta. Tal parecía que ella había perdido la lógica como él.

Pero, toda aquella necesidad de tocarla y sentirla cerca era lo que le había llevado a actuar así. Se maldijo, en esta ocasión había sentido más placer y un extraño sentir al volver a verla.

Estaba cansada, pero una inexplicable felicidad la invadía. Pudo sentir algo mucho más profundo a pesar de la completa lujuria que la invadió.

Se tranquilizó aun más y se sonrojó al darse cuenta hasta ese instante que había doblado sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de él.

Desdobló sus piernas rápidamente haciendo que él se separase lentamente de ella.

Tamao bajó su mirada, en esta se mostraba cierta culpabilidad, algo que dejó desconcertado al Tao y le hizo mirarla con severidad.

"- No hagas eso – dijo haciendo que ella levantase su mirada. En ese instante él pudo notar lo cansada que estaba."

Tamao se sonrojó al sentir como él la tomaba en brazos. Aun no se había arreglado el vestido lo suficiente, lo cual hacía que algunas partes de su cuerpo quedaran expuestas.

"- Ya he mirado mucho, y volver a hacerlo no me afecta – mintió mientras miraba al frente y tratando de calmar a su cuerpo que le volvía a pedir la cercanía de ella."

Tamao se sonrojó aun más cuando él la llevó a su habitación y la dejaba sobre la cama.

"- Es mejor que duermas – dijo al notar la sorpresa en el rostro de ella."

"- Pero... – intentó decirle justo cuando él la cubría con la sabana y ella le tomaba de la mano."

Él se deshizo del agarre y se alejó un poco.

"- Me consideras una buena persona... – sonrió con ironía al recordar eso – pero te aseguro que no soy noble, si en estos momentos me tocas, no seré tan buena persona para irme de aquí y dejarte dormir. Buenas noches."

Tamao solo deseaba que él se quedase con ella, pero estaba segura que si hubiese tenido más energía, se hubiese acalorado por aquella amenaza. Sin embargo deseaba dormir, esta vez estaba segura que dormiría bien sabiendo que él había regresado.

A los pocos minutos, el sueño la venció.

Ren sacudió sus cabellos. Tendría que darse un baño de agua fría, muy fría.

Pasó derecho a su habitación sin obviar el lugar donde la había tomado. Bien, ahora si él no podía mirar ese lugar sin recordarlo, mucho menos lo olvidaría aquella tímida mujer.

Sacudió sus cabellos y entró a su habitación.

Tomó un baño y se dispuso a dormir, aunque le costaría mucho si a cada segundo recordaba a la mujer en la otra habitación.

Miró hacia el techo de su habitación. Frunció el entrecejo al recordar los encuentros con Kein en las montañas y la interesante platica que había mantenido con ese tal Hayato.

Tal parecía que ahora sabía más de la mujer con quien estaba casada.

_**Conitnuara...**_

**_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

_Próximo cap: "Últimos días juntos"_


	33. Ultimos días juntos

_**La razón y el corazón **_

_Cáp.33: Últimos días juntos._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Aquel instante en la mañana, pasaba con un vaso de leche en la mano.

No había podido dormir y necesitaba fuerzas para terminar algunas cosas pendientes sobre su proyecto.

Tomó un sorbo de su bebida y se detuvo mirando de reojo a la joven de cabellos rosas que aun comía su desayuno. La sorprendió aquella mañana, observando la mesa del recibidor y como su mirada expresaba que recordaba la noche anterior.

Al darse cuenta que él le observaba igual, ambos desviaron su mirada tratando de tranquilizarse.

Ren actuaba con naturalidad muy bien fingida mientras que Tamao se mostraba callada pero sumamente nerviosa.

Era un fin de semana y era incomodo que en cada momento se encontraran.

Ren trataba de pensar en algunas cosas mientras se dirigía a su habitación con algunos papeles en mano. Supo que no estaba a gusto con toda la situación, pero trataba de sobrellevarla.

Si, fingía bien hasta que en su camino se encontró con que la pelirosa abría la puerta de su habitación. No pudo fingir la sorpresa cuando la miró cubierta con una diminuta toalla alrededor de su cuerpo.

Tamao, quedó igual de paralizada y sus mejillas optaron por cubrirse más de rubor.

Ren frunció el entrecejo ante aquella visión que lo frustró.

"- Demonios¿no puedes ponerte algo encima?."

"- Tengo la toalla – dijo mostrando un puchero, más sin embargo era el nerviosismo que intentaba ocultar."

"- Claro... – murmuró Ren de reojo."

"- Solo salía por algo que dejé en la sala – se explicó ella."

"- ¿Y saldrías así? – preguntó mirándola con severidad."

"- Pensé que estarías en el estudio, así que..."

"- No pensaste – respondió por ella – maldita sea... – murmuró tratando de seguir su camino hacia la habitación, ahora sabía que no se concentraría pensando en aquella escena."

En su andar, una hoja cayó haciendo que Tamao la recogiese de inmediato.

"- ¿Esto es sobre el proyecto? – preguntó con naturalidad."

"- Así es – respondió tratando de mirarla a los ojos cuando se giró."

"- Estas cosas siempre se te dificultan demasiado – sonrió ella con calma al recordar su empleo – si gustas podría..."

Ren analizó por un segundo aquello. Ciertamente se creía autosuficiente, pero debía admitir que quien le salvaba de aquellos embrollos era la eficiencia de esa mujer. Suspiró internamente tratando de aceptar, sin embargo sus ojos vagaron por el cuerpo de ella.

"- Maldita sea... – murmuró nuevamente."

"- ¿Qué? – preguntó ella sin comprender."

"- Vístete y te espero en el estudio, admito que tu ayuda me vendría bien - desviaba su mirada antes que ella se diese cuenta que no le observaba con buenos ojos."

Tamao sonrió sin ocultarlo. Asintió y entró a la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Él sacudió sus cabellos en un extraña mezcla de alivio y resignación. Si, admitía que le afectaba esa mujer, pero le volvía loco que fuese tan inocente y distraída en algunas ocasiones.

Se dirigió al cuarto de estudio, encontrándose con ella veinte minutos después.

Debía admitir que gracias a ese trabajo no estaba prestando la atención suficiente a ella. Aquello era algo que agradecía.

Tamao había concluido la mayoría de cosas sin esfuerzo alguno. Ren podía recordar que ella siempre fue así, el único percance era la extraña torpeza que mostraba a veces sabiendo ahora que era a causa de él.

Aquello lo dejó divagando por segundos mientras miraba una de las hojas que ella había concluido.

"- ¿Esta errónea? – preguntó preocupada al mirar su expresión – pero... creí que..."

Ren alzó su mirada a ella y le observó por más tiempo del que él se permitía. ¿qué demonios le sucedía?.

Se puso de píe rápidamente sabiendo que no podría concentrarse del todo estando ella cerca

"- Salgamos a comer – dijo de pronto al observar la hora."

"- Pero... ¿qué pasara con el trabajo? – preguntó ella sorprendida."

"- Lo terminaré en cuanto volvamos, no es tu obligación, este es asunto mío."

Tamao le miró con tristeza reflejada en sus ojos.

"- Pensé que lo había hecho bien."

"- Lo has hecho perfectamente – respondió sin inmutarse – como siempre."

Levantó su rostro sorprendida. Sabía que se estaba sonrojando por lo tibia que se sentían sus mejillas. Aquel halago fue muy distinto a todos los demás, a pesar que él no intentó mirarla. Sonrió con agrado y le miró con cariño.

Se había levantado esa mañana algo avergonzada, pensando en lo que había pasado con él la noche anterior, pero se tranquilizó al recordar que ella así lo había deseado y admitía felicidad por ello.

Atendiendo problemas y pasando cierto tiempo con ella, transcurrieron los días en los que ella le ayudaba sin razón y en los que Ren se maldecía por desearla.

Tamao se sonrojaba con algún beso de improvisto que terminaba sin nada fuera de lo común.

Ella se alegraba, no podía evitarlo, pero sabía que él se contenía en no profundizarlo sabiendo que ambos perderían el control. Se sonrojaba al pensar que ella no impediría si él la tomaba nuevamente y él lo sabía, por ello, no dejaba que pasase a más.

En raras veces salía a relucir que los días en su compañía se acababan. Ella sacaba aquel tema el cual él se mostraba tranquilo pero ciertamente inaccesible.

Sentada en su cama pensaba en qué era haber pasado todo ese tiempo junto a él.

Suspiró cansada, aquella era su ultima noche y él no había regresado de un compromiso ese día.

Su corazón palpitó con más fuerza al escuchar la puerta del apartamento abrirse. Se apresuró a recibirlo con una sonrisa haciendo que él la saludase en tono sin importancia.

Tamao entristeció era obvio que él no estaba decepcionado por la noticia ¿acaso aun esperaba un cambio en él, su estudia esperanza, estaba siempre presente.

"- ¿Ah sido un día duro? – intentó hablar más cuando él depositó su abrigo a un lado."

"- Nada fuera de lo común, solo firmé algunas cosas – dijo sin girarse."

"- Esta bien... entonces me retiro – dijo sin más."

"- ¿En verdad te iras mañana?- preguntó frío."

"- S-si... – respondió nerviosa apareciendo de nuevo aquella esperanza."

"- ¿a dónde exactamente?."

"- Yo... Pues... regresaré con mis familiares"

"- Solo dime la hora, yo mismo me encargaré de dejarte en la estación – respondió sin emoción escondida."

A ella se le paralizó la respiración por segundos ¿ ella le estorbaba, ahora lo sabía, ya se cumplió el plazo ahora ¿por qué tenía que retenerla?. Sonrió con tristeza, su esperanza solo era una imaginación que la hacía sufrir.

Sintió como sus lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos. Agradeció que él estaba de espaldas haciendo que ella se girara y respondiese tratando de tranquilizarse.

"- A las seis estaría bien... – respondió. Mientras más pronto se fuera de ahí, mejor."

"- Entonces es mejor que vayas a dormir – dijo al final para luego dirigirse a la cocina."

Tomó asiento en una silla del comedor y miró el contenido de su vaso cuando se sirvió una bebida.

Parecía que ella estaba dispuesta a irse, era obvio, ella era quien más sacaba el tema de su partida.

Si ella lo decidía así, lo trataría de aceptar. Se dijo que no sería un idiota como para pedirle que se quedara, el único percance en todo era que se sentía más idiota al no pedirle nada.

Frunció el entrecejo, no esperó tener que trabajar ese día, pero ¿pasarla con ella sabiendo que era el ultimo?. Le incomodaba saber que era el ultimo día, logrando así que pasara de mal humor toda aquella mañana.

Recordó de pronto lo que había hablado con Hayato aquello días en los que estuvo en las montañas.

_Se había encontrado con él, haciéndole fruncir el ceño. Era obvio que tenía que contratarle, después de todo era muy bueno en su trabajo._

_En uno de aquello días de inspección, pudo hablar con él sobre el estado de aquel sitio, sin embargo pudo notar como ese sujeto le observaba._

"_- ¿Cómo esta Tamao? – preguntó sin rodeos."_

_Ren le observó con indiferencia para luego volver la vista hacia sus papeles._

"_- Esta casada conmigo – respondió."_

_El hombre pareció sorprenderse y mirarle incrédulo._

"_- ¿Cómo ha podido enamorarse de usted? – se le había olvidado todo respeto, más bien su curiosidad le obligaba a preguntar de aquella manera."_

"_- ¿Qué le hace pensar que se debe enamorar de mi para casarse? – preguntó sonriendo con arrogancia y haciendo que Hayato frunciera el entrecejo."_

"_- Ella jamás se casaría si no se enamorara de esa persona – dijo con firmeza"_

"_- Veo que intenta decir que la conoce."_

"_- No lo intento, lo afirmo."_

"_- No la conoce demasiado, ya que antes de mi estuvo a punto de casarse con otra persona por un trato."_

_El joven le miró con frialdad mientras analizaba las palabras del peliviolaceo._

"_- ¿Supongo que se ha casado con usted por un trato...?"_

"_- Supone bien – respondió de igual manera."_

"_- No entiendo bien el problema pero más vale no le haga daño."_

"_- Ella sabe bien el trato, no le hago ningún daño – respondió molestó por aquella sobreprotección que mostraba ese hombre por su esposa. Se regañó mentalmente, pero ella era su esposa en aquellos momentos."_

"_- Y ni siquiera ha avisado... – le escuchó murmurar haciendo que Ren preguntase por curiosidad."_

"_- ¿Avisado?."_

_Pudo percatarse de aquella mirada indecisa pero le escuchó hablar._

"_- Pensé que por lo menos me avisaría a mi o a sus abuelos."_

_Por primera vez, Ren escuchaba hablar algo de ella. Lo que no pudo explicar fue la extraña sensación de querer saber todo acerca de ella._

"_- Cuentéeme algo de sus padres."_

"_- ¿Los míos o los de su esposa? – sonrió burlón haciendo que la paciencia de Ren se estuviese acabando."_

"_- Los de ella."_

"_- Para serle franco soy un amigo de infancia, y desde que la conozco he sabido que sus padres murieron cuando ella era pequeña. Solo vive con estas personas que ella considera como abuelos."_

_Ren se impresionó un poco pero recordó algo que estaba dispuesto a preguntar._

"_- Supongo que se fue de casa a corta edad."_

"_- Si, y no solía escribirnos mucho, supongo que había pensado que al final sus abuelos le obligarían a casarse."_

"_- ¿Casarse? – preguntó incrédulo."_

"_- Si, y afirmo que era el primer candidato – Ren notó la sonrisa de agrado que se dibujo en el rostro de Hayato ,al presentir que su enojo se incrementaba por aquel comentario."_

"_- No se preocupe... jefe, Tamao no me interesa de esa manera."_

"_- No me importa si le agrada o no – respondió molestó."_

"_- Claro – dijo Hayato tratando de no sonreír más."_

"_- Ahora será mejor que continué trabajando."_

"_- Una cosa más... señor – dijo cuando este había girado su cuerpo para marcharse – si esto solo es un trato ¿el matrimonio tiene limite?."_

_A Ren pareció molestarle mucho más esa pregunta, pero decidió responder para que ese sujeto no siguiera sonriendo._

"_- Esta a apunto de concluir – dijo secamente."_

"_-Entonces... –agregó sin dejar de sonreír – Talvez la veamos pronto."_

_Ren presionó su puño, pero decidió responder._

"_- Así es, así que es mejor que estén preparados."_

Con aquellas ultimas palabras se alejó y no volvió a entablar una conversación con ese sujeto.

Ahora que sabía que él era amigo de infancia de la pelirosa, pudo haberse imaginado que el nerviosismo de ella se debía a alguna de las cosas que él había mencionado.

En una ocasión, estaba dispuesto a preguntarle más a ella, pero era irremediable que se notase su extraño interés por ella así que no lo mencionó.

Sentía cosas demasiado intensas cuando estaba en compañía de esa mujer, recordando así a Kein.

¿Por qué siempre la recordaba, ahora lo sabía, solo trataba de compararla. Si Kein había despertado cosas nuevas en él, Tamao las hacía avivar y aumentarlas, algo que sin duda lo desconcertaba.

Siempre tenía el pensamiento en aquella mujer y al sentirse tan extraño con Tamao, le hacía odiarla por ello.

Estaba pensando de más y algo en sí mismo le advertía que si indagaba más en sus emociones, encontraría respuestas que lo dejarían vulnerable y desconcertado, algo que sin duda no podía pasarle a él.

Tamao le había atraído por su extraña personalidad, pero aun así no era suficiente para admitir que sentía algo por ella.

Se entregaba a él con dulzura a pesar de su trato, algo que le enfermaba debido a que sabía que ella se lastimaba fácilmente con sus palabras. ¿aquello era masoquismo, sonrió con ironía, no encontraba otra palabra, aunque podía ser también aquellos extraños sentimientos que le profesaba.

Se puso de pie rápidamente, aquello no importaba ya. Tenía que intentar dormir para levantarse temprano.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Suspiró cuando el auto estaba en marcha esa mañana. Se había preparado para que sus ojos no se notaran hinchados. Era inevitable que llorara.

Ren conducía pero de vez en cuando le miraba de reojo. En todos aquello minutos ella no le había mirado ni una sola vez.

Tamao iba sumida en sus pensamientos, recordando cuando se había despedido de los Usui, escuchando un solo "_solo has lo que creas mejor"_

Y eso era lo que estaba haciendo, se dijo ella misma. Lo mejor era despedirse de una sola vez.

"- ¿Le has avisado que te vas? – preguntó sin despegar la vista del camino."

Tamao se llevó una sorpresa pero respondió mirándole por primera vez.

"- Si te refieres a los Usui... la respuesta es si, también lo hice del anciano Shintani – sonrió con nostalgia."

Ren la había mirado por segundos. Su cabeza gritaba que la detuviese pero el se abstenía a hacerlo. Él nunca diría tal cosa, eso debía esperarse de él y eso es lo que él mismo se esperaba.

"- También... -dijo la suave voz de ella - ¿entregara al joven Nichro...?"

"- Ese es un asunto que arreglaré, no te preocupes – dijo sin fingir el mal humor que le causaba que se preocupara por eso."

Tamao le miró tristemente y calló, no estaba de humor para hacerlo acceder aunque algo en el interior de ella le avisaba que podía lograrlo.

Pasaron minutos cuando él estacionó el auto y esperaron en la estación el transporte que ella tomaría.

Tamao tenía la maleta en su mano justo cuando estaba por irse.

Ren mantenía las manos en su bolsillo mientras la miraba de reojo.

"- Siento todo esto... – dijo ella logrando que él se sorprendiera, no esperaba que fuera ella quien se disculpase – yo... solo intenté ayudar... supongo que no tomé una buena decisión cuando accedí con..."

No supo que le impulsó, pudo haber sido un extraño sentimiento de culpa, pero se acercó a frotarle la cabeza con cuidado. Aquel extraño gesto la sorprendió de sobremanera logrando que levantara su cabeza a él.

Aprovechando el gesto, decidió inclinarse para besarla. Esta vez, ella tenía ansias de llorar, era obvio que se estaba despidiendo.

Ren se separó de ella justo antes que el roce se intensificara, le observó por minutos mientras su rostro no parecía inmutarse.

"- Ya es hora – movió su cabeza señalando el transporte."

Tamao se le encogió el corazón ante tanta frialdad. Pero aquello tenía que habérselo esperado, entonces ¿por qué no se preparó?.

Se giró sin responderle, sabía que si lo hacía comenzaría a llorar.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inoue se paseaba por la oficina. Había regresado aquel día de las montañas junto con Asakura y su representante.

"- Terminó el plazo, ya lo sé – dijo Inoue mirando a Hao y pensando en el estado de la pelirosa."

Intentó nuevamente contactar a Ren por el teléfono móvil. Lo logró casi una hora después.

"- ¿Por qué demonios no respondes!."

"- ¿Qué quieres ahora? – escuchó la voz fría responder."

"- ¿Dónde has estado?."

"- Solo terminaba el plazo – dijo sin tono en especial."

Inoue quedó en silencio por varios segundos para luego hablar.

"- ¿Tan cínico eres!."

Hao y Kein le miraron intrigados por el enojo repentino de Inoue.

"- ¿Cinismo? – le escuchó preguntar en tono algo irónico – voy hacía allá, necesito que contactes a Shintani, tenemos que arreglar una ultima situación."

"- ¿Es sobre su parte?."

"- Si, esta vez le daré lo que le pertenece – Dijo antes de colgar."

Inoue miró el teléfono en su mano. Se escuchaba algo extraño y estaba seguro que Ren no quería contactar a Nichrom solo para una pacifica charla.

_**Continuara...**_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**n/a: Aquí esta al fin el otro cap. Si, el fic pronto acabara.**_

_**Sinceramente agradezco el gesto que tienen las personas de leerlo, aunque no puedo alargarlo ( sango tsunade) porque prácticamente en sí los fics me salen largos pero cuando ya siento que es el final, ya no puedo alargarlos, ya que si lo hago sería a costa de lo que he planeado y pues para mi gusto se hacen monótonos y eso que me gustan las historias larguísimas, pero incluso yo tengo limite hehe.**_

_**Otra cosilla que quería mencionar (kumi) que haces viendo semejantes películas he, estas chiquita, (u . u supongo yo) la verdad la idea del lemon anterior me la dio Zuriko y de ella me espero la perversión (uf de las ideas que me dio, la del lemon anterior era la más sana)**_

_**Bueno espero no pervertir más a las personas pero bueno debo admitir que me cayó en gracias que más de alguno se sorprendiera por semejante lemon (que para mi experiencia en ese campo es demasiado eso, ya que soy principiante)**_

_**Gracias a:**_

_**Asuka ishida:.:.drake dark:.:.:Inory:.:.:figer mazu zuriko:.:.aoshmi seshlim:.:.hibari usui:.:.hanna li asakura:.:.:ady:.:..haryhi:.:.:soledad:.:.:alchemist souma:.:kri:.:.:kumi strife:.:.:.sango-stunade.**_

_**Espero el Cáp. guste de quien lo lea.**_


	34. ¿Perdonar?

_**La razón y el corazón.**_

_Cáp.34¿Perdonar?._

_**"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""**_

Llegó a la oficina de muy mal humor, y no era con nadie más que consigo mismo.

¿Por qué se odiaba tanto al no detenerla?. Estaba sumamente confundido algo que le desagradaba demasiado.

"- Ya era hora – se escuchó la voz de Hao al verlo entrar ."

Kein detuvo lo que hacia al observarlo.

Este pasó la mirada por alto de ella y se dirigió a Inoue.

Esta vez la mujer de cabellos verdosos se llevó una sorpresa. Sabía que Ren la detestaba, pero nunca pasaba por alto su presencia. No se explicaba aquel mal humor.

"- ¿Vendrá? – preguntó él de pronto."

"- Su padre me respondió cuando lo llamé a casa – respondió Inoue- supongo que no ha regresado"

"- ¿No has pensado que talvez este en su oficina? – preguntó Ren sarcástico."

"- No soy tu "secretaria" – acentuó Inoue molesto haciendo que Ren le mandara una mirada helada."

"- Calma, calma – sonrió el Asakura con naturalidad – Lo importante es que puedes reclamar lo que ese sujeto intentó quitarte."

Ren no se molestó en responder. Por un segundo solo pudo pensar en lo que Nichrom intentó robarle desde un principio y maldecía a su cabeza ya que esta no daba una cifra de dinero sino la imagen de aquella mujer.

"- ¿Estas seguro que le devolverás su parte? – preguntó incrédulo Inoue."

"- Con creces – respondió Ren antes de salir del cuarto de juntas."

Kein no le perdió de vista hasta que salió. Intentando seguirle, pero fue detenida por la voz de Inoue.

"- No creo que le puedas ayudar."

La joven le miró molesta.

"- ¿Por qué no? – preguntó con desafió pensando que Inoue le creía inútil."

"- Porque ese idiota aun no sabe porque se encuentra así."

Kein no pareció comprenderle, pero no le importo, de todas formas intentó seguirle hasta que Hao le hablo de igual manera.

"- Si hablas esta vez, te llevaras una gran decepción."

Le miró incrédula durante un minuto, aunque el castaño se notaba relajado.

"- Después de todo... hay que saber cuando algo se ha perdido – sonrió enigmáticamente el Asakura y volvió a ordenar las cosas sobre la mesa."

Las ansias de seguirlo desaparecieron de inmediato. Un terrible temor entró en ella y las dudas e inseguridad comenzaron a aparecer.

¿Era posible que él se encontraba así por aquella joven?.

"- Si no te das cuenta por las buenas, lo harás por las malas, aunque preferiría que te ahorraras momentos de sufrimiento por algunos días – Dijo Inoue que entendía que ella dudaba."

Kein inclinó su cabeza. Por lo menos deseaba decirle algo al peliviolaceo.

"- Cometiste un error al darte cuenta muy tarde lo que sentías por él. Ahora él esta haciendo lo mismo. Son un par de idiotas – murmuró al final Inoue."

"- ¿Criticando a una mujer? – preguntó el Asakura por aquella palabra usada."

"- No, mas bien criticando a dos bobos."

"- ¿Co-como estas seguro que él puede sentir algo por ella? – preguntó girándose a ellos y sintiendo que sus fuerzas flaqueaban."

Inoue suspiró y desvió su mirada. No pensó que en realidad la pondría tan mal.

"- Afirmas conocerlo ¿no es así? – preguntó haciéndola asentir – entonces, ahórrate la decepción para este día ya que tarde o temprano te darás cuenta de todo. No se puede ocultar el amor donde lo hay, aunque tampoco donde no lo hay."

"- ¿Filosofo? – preguntó riendo el Asakura por el extraño sermón de Inoue."

"- Creo que he estado leyendo demasiado – sonrió."

"- Creo que tendré buenos parientes – alargó su sonrisa."

"- Ni te atrevas acercarte a mi hermana – frunció el entrecejo."

Kein parpadeó extrañada. ¿era su imaginación o ellos intentaban animarla, era extraño pero esa era la impresión que le daban aquellos dos, aunque su mente divagaba en todo lo dicho por Inoue¿y si era cierto aquello?.

Si era verdad, ella perdía el tiempo. Inclinó su cabeza decepcionada.

"- Por lo menos díselo – Escuchó decir a Hao – si te enteras de una sola vez, todo saldrá mejor."

La mujer estaba triste pero intentó sonreír.

"- ¿Decírselo¿y perder mi orgullo? – preguntó sonriéndoles más abiertamente."

"- Si decides hacerlo ahora, supongo que en dos días no te necesitaré – dijo Hao colocando una mano en su hombro dándole a entender que tendría que asimilar la verdad."

"- Lo sé – trató de sonreírle con agrado."

En aquel momento en que se sentía extrañamente apoyada por quien menos imaginó, fue interrumpida la conversación a causa de un aviso por el parlante.

"- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Inoue al reconocer la voz de Pilika."

"- Es el joven Shintani, desea ver a ..."

"- Hazle pasar a esta habitación – exclamó."

"- Pero él quiere ver a..."

"- Lo sé perfectamente, quiero que se le avise a Ren sobre la visita de Shintani y que venga aquí."

"- Esta bien – respondió la peliazul al final."

Inoue dejó de presionar aquel botón y miró sonriendo a ambos acompañantes.

"- Así que él esta aquí – sonrió Hao encogiéndose de hombros. - ¿no crees que hablarían en privado?."

Inoue no respondió, solo siguió sonriendo hasta que Nichrom entró a la sala con mucha calma

"- ¿Dónde esta? – preguntó."

"- No tarda en venir."

"- Si esta en su oficina, es mejor que vaya."

"- Para la "conversación" que tendrán necesitan espacio, además creo que no puede matar a alguien estando frente a muchos testigos."

Nichrom rió con arrogancia.

"- ¿Crees que así actuaría?."

"- No lo creo, lo afirmo – sonrió con calma."

"- ¿Qué planeas? – preguntó Nichrom."

"- No planeo nada en especial - Inoue sonrió más."

Solo esperaron cinco minutos cuando vieron a Ren entrar al lugar y cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

"- Hablaré a solas con él – dijo Ren sin esconder su mal humor."

"- Tienes razón, los testigos puede que impidan la muerte de alguien – murmuró Nichrom riendo."

"- No te preocupes, él solo ha venido por su parte, dudo mucho que esto tarde – dijo Inoue sabiendo que Ren se molestaba cada vez más."

"- Esto es solo entre él y yo – explicó Ren notando la presencia de Hao y Kein quien no dejaba de mirar a Inoue con cierta angustia."

"- Claro, pero no solo éramos nosotros, me pareció que también estaba involucrada tu esposa - sonrió Nichrom en tono mordaz haciendo que Ren se acercara a él a paso firme."

"- Ni se te ocurra... – no concluyó al tomar a Nichrom por las solapas de su traje."

Nichrom sonrió con más confianza y satisfacción al tomar a Ren del mismo modo.

"- Es mejor detenerlos – dijo Kein espantada por aquella reacción."

"- Detenerlos... – meditó Inoue mirando a Hao quien tomaba asiento cómodamente en una de las sillas - ¿qué dices?."

"- Digo que una buena pelea nunca esta de más – se encogió de hombros."

"- ¿Qué? – ella se mostró incrédula - ¿dejaras que esto continué? – preguntó a Inoue"

"- Así es mejor, además, Nichrom esta de acuerdo que es hora que ambos arreglaran el problema. Elegí este sitio por su espacio y... ¿ no dejaras que se desperdicie o si? – sonrió de buena gana al notarla molesta – en realidad, creo que tanto Nichrom como yo queríamos golpearlo; es mejor que alguien le de una lección a Ren – metió las manos en su bolsillo sin quitar la vista de ambos hombres."

Entre palabras de Nichrom y las respuestas de Ren, se escuchó el primer golpe propiciado por el Tao.

"- ¿Darle una lección? – Hao sonrió – tal parece que le esta ganando a Shintani."

"- ¿Qué es lo que temes admitir Tao? - sonrió Nichrom - ¿Solo quieres desquitar tu rabia conmigo?."

Ren bajó la guardia ante esas palabras logrando que Nichrom le golpeara con la misma fuerza.

"- ¿Quieres apostar? – preguntó Inoue mientras sonreía maliciosamente haciendo que Hao respondiese a eso mirándole con complicidad."

"- ¿Qué se supone que hacen! – preguntó Kein al mirarlos tan calmos."

"- Es mejor que terminen desquitándose de una vez – agregó Hao.- Siempre han tenido rivalidad, supongo que Nichrom siempre quiso darle a puñetazos y Ren, pues tal parece que piensa igual."

"- Vaya forma de tratar a los visitantes – dijo Nichrom al limpiar el rastro de sangre en la comisura de sus labios."

"- Desde un principio la metiste en esto – respondió a la defensiva."

"- Pensé que peleábamos por mi estafa – sonrió – no pensé que pelearas por ella."

"- Tienes mucha suerte, si no fuera..."

"- ¿Fue por ella¿Ella es la razón por la que no me demandaste? – preguntó irónico. Ren no le respondió ya que en parte era verdad – Si hubiese sabido que eras tan vulnerable con ella..."

"- No seas idiota – dijo más exasperado."

"- Eres solo un maldito – respondió Nichrom al saber que no le dejaría terminar si no levantaba la voz – crees ganar en todo , intenté timarte para quitar esa sonrisa arrogante, pero si hubiese sabido que esa mujer te causaba tantos problemas mentales, te la hubiese quitado desde un principio."

Aquello fueron las suficientes palabras para que Ren le golpease con más fuerza haciendo que Nichrom le devolviese el gesto.

Ren trató de no caer al apoyarse en la pared.

Hace más de un minutos ambos se habían desecho de sus sacos para pelear mejor y tal parecía que ambos estaban desquitando más de una tensión a la vez.

"- Admítelo – sonrió Nichrom cansado y adolorido por aquel fuerte golpe en su mejilla – me usas de pretexto por una frustración que la abarca a ella ¿No es así!."

"- ¿Y si así fuera que harías! – respondió furioso logrando hacer sonreír a Inoue y haciendo que Kein se estremeciese ante el significado de aquellas palabras."

"- Siempre... – murmuró Nichrom incorporándose para acercarse a él – me has dejado como un incompetente frente a mi padre, y he de admitir que te detesto por eso, pero, no habría nada más satisfactorio que dejarte vulnerable. El orgullo es todo para ti y tal parece que lo perderías por esa mujer."

"- No sabes lo que estas hablando – respondió al incorporarse cuando lo vio mas cerca."

"- Tienes temor ... – sonrió con arrogancia – de admitir que te has enamorado de una persona que consideras torpe y hasta cierto punto inútil que solo tiene un buen ver."

Lo sintió, sintió otro fuerte golpe propiciado por Ren sin darse cuanta, parecía mucho más furioso haciéndolo golpearse de espaldas a la pared.

"- ¡No digas eso de mi esposa! – dijo elevando su voz y sorprendiendo a varios en especial él mismo."

Se detuvo por un segundo analizando sus propias palabras, estaba furioso, pero que Nichrom hablase así de ella le enfurecía a un más. Si, lo admitía, ella podía ser torpe pero la causa era su nerviosismo, tenía una dulzura extraña que lograba más que furia en él. Además, ella era muy decidida cuando trataba de defender lo que quería, sin mencionar que poseía muchas cualidades que lograron cosas extrañas en él. Si Ren llegaba a pensar eso, nadie tenía derecho a decirle torpe.

"- Vaya forma de demostrar tu matrimonio. Se ha marchado ¿no es así? – se acercó a él para darle otro golpe en medio de su distracción."

"- Inoue, esto es suficiente – exclamó Kein con calma aunque con cierto dolor al haber escuchado aquello."

"- Aun no – le dijo seriamente – además...- miró a Hao de soslayo."

"- ¡Ni se atrevan a apostar! – les gritó molesta haciendo que ambos suspiraran con desgano debido al fuerte carácter."

Nichrom escupió un poco de sangre, tal parecía que Ren solo buscaba golpear su cara.

"- Maldito – murmuró."

"- Te aseguro, hubiese golpeado otro parte, estarías suplicándome que te dejara en paz – dijo molesto al tocar su pecho debido al fuerte golpe."

"- Por lo menos varío en mi forma de golpear – le miró molesto."

Ren miró su propio estado y el de Nichrom, de pronto se sintió patético. Trató de incorporarse con más dificultad y se acercó a tomar el saco que había arrojado momentos antes por la pelea.

"- ¿Es todo? – preguntó Nichrom quien se enderezó con la misma dificultad."

"- Es suficiente, si quieres tu dinero le diré a una de mis secretarias que haga el cheque."

De todas las palabras que esperó, definitivamente aquella no era una.

"- ¿Qué?."

"- Ya me has escuchado."

"- Supongo que golpee fuerte tu cabeza – murmuró."

"- No, no tienes suerte en ello– le dijo girándose y colocándose la chaqueta – pero hablas demasiado."

"- Solo digo la verdad."

"- Tu la distorsionas."

Nichrom no hizo más que sonreír con arrogancia.

"- El hecho que te devuelva tu dinero no es una tregua. No quiero nada que ensucie mi trabajo."

"- ¿Y quien ha hablado de una tregua? – preguntó Nichrom poniéndose su chaqueta – te odio eso es bien sabido."

"- Pues más vale no te metas de nuevo conmigo o enserio te mataré."

"- La misma amenaza es para ti – respondió con seriedad."

"- No fue mucha la pelea – dijo Hao en un suspiro."

"- La verdad me sorprende que no este uno de ustedes muerto – agregó Inoue."

"- Supongo que algo de esto fue tu idea – Dijo Ren molesto mirándolo con desafió para luego bajar su mirada a Kein."

Ambas miradas se encontraron haciendo que Ren comprendiese una cosa. Sin decir palabras comenzó a alejarse.

"- ¡Espera! – intentó detenerle ella. Tenía que aprovechar aquel momento."

"- Si te odiara tanto como he dicho, supongo que jamás te hubiese dejado libre en aquel momento en que te atrape – dijo con voz fría haciendo que ella se estremeciese – Supongo que con eso basta para ti.."

Kein le miró incrédula ¿acaso él estaba diciendo que la perdonaba?.

"- ¿A dónde vas? – preguntó Inoue extrañado por su reacción."

"- Tengo que ocuparme de más cosas."

Kein se mostró extrañamente nerviosa. Su manos temblaron un poco pero se mostró firme.

"- ¿De nuevo con tu estúpido trabajo? – preguntó firme haciendo que Ren detuviese su paso - ¿No deberías discernir lo que sientes?."

"- ¿Discernir? – se giró a ella lentamente – siempre he sido autosuficiente en todo, pero ... maldita sea... – murmuró – mañana iré por mi esposa."

Nichrom se colocaba su traje, al escucharlo no pudo más que reír por lo bajo.

Kein sonrió con cierta tristeza pero se mantuvo firme.

"- Me extrañaba esa actitud de ti, normalmente si quieres algo lo consigues."

Ren le miró de soslayo por un segundo, luego volvió su vista al frente.

"- Supongo que es suficiente respuesta para ti... – dijo al salir con toda su seriedad característica."

"- Creo que le diste muy fuerte – sonrió Inoue."

"- Soy muy fuerte– respondió Nichrom con una sonrisa."

"- ¿Y bien? – preguntó Hao a la joven quien tenía la mirada baja y sacudía un poco sus cabellos- ¿te tomaras días de descanso?."

"- No digas tonterías – levantó su mirar sonriendo – me acaban de perdonar de un error que mi conciencia no dejaba en paz y aun así siento que es mi culpa, sin embargo un día por lo menos no estaría mal... – murmuro al final sin brillo en sus ojos."

Hao comprendió de inmediato y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

"- Esto va por mi cuenta – levantó su mano sonriendo."

"- Si, son caricias suficientes para reanimar a cualquiera – sonrió ella de la misma manera y en tono sarcástico."

"- ¿No irás a decirle algo más? – preguntó Inoue."

"- Tiene suficientes problemas, además esta muy claro que él lo sabe... – murmuró ella al recordar las ultimas palabras de Ren."

"- Creo que ayudaré a Tao – dijo de presto Inoue."

"- ¿Ayudarlo? – preguntó ella."

"- Admitir que irá por ella no es suficiente – sonrió encogiéndose de hombros."

**""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""**

Que problema era aquello. No podía sacarse de la cabeza la imagen de él y por ende, no podía apartar su mirada triste de nada.

Había transcurrido todo aquel viaje en silencio esperando impaciente que terminara.

Y así fue luego de varias horas. Tenía ansias de llorar pero durante el trayecto lo había hecho suficiente, llamando la atención de más de alguna persona.

¿Qué importa ya, se dijo a sí misma, se respondió que importaba mucho pero que no debía aparentarlo.

Caminó decidida hasta reconocer las calles de aquélla pequeña ciudad. Recordaba cada rincón pensando que si hubiese llegado más temprano, se encontraría con conocidos.

Paró y suspiró con nostalgia al detenerse en una casa en especial. Aquella era una pequeña pensión que habían heredado sus abuelos.

Sintió extraño abrir la puerta y llamar a ambos ancianos.

"- Manera de llegar... – dijo la voz de una anciana muy irónicamente."

Tamao se erizó un poco, aquella mujer tenía el don de asustar a cualquiera.

Era una mujer de baja estatura con cabellos blanquecinos atados a un moño, sosteniéndose de un bastón a su lado. Su cara mostraba astucia aunque sus ojos los cubriera los lentes oscuros.

"- A-abuela...- murmuró ella con dificultad."

"- ¿Aun te comportas de esa manera, con esa actitud me sorprende que hayas tomado la decisión de marcharte sin decir alguna palabra."

Tamao tragó saliva pero decidió calmarse.

"- Eso fue por... – intentó mostrarse firme pero se distrajo rápidamente - ¿dónde esta el abuelo y porque este sitio esta tan vació?."

La anciana negó con su cabeza, definitivamente la joven no había cambiado.

"- Tu abuelo regresará pronto y en cuanto a los clientes, no ha habido muchos."

"- ¿Por qué no?."

"- Anteriormente, venían muchos padres con sus hijos al saber que tu abuelo te ponía en matrimonio."

Tamao recordaba aquellos incidentes haciendo que se sonrojara. Aquella era una de las razones de haberse marchado. Su abuelo la ofrecía de una manera extraña, pero ella se negaba rotundamente.

"- ¡Eso no era correcto! – reclamó."

"- Ya sabes como es ese anciano – se encogió de hombros - además la mayoría de las veces no eran ciertas – rió haciendo que la pelirosa suspirara."

Esa era la razón por la que nadie sabía de ella y de su familia, aunque para ella esas personas seguían siendo su familia.

Sonrió con ternura al pensar en eso, haciendo que la anciana se percatara de ello.

"- Estas extraña... – murmuró."

"- ¿Extraña? – preguntó Tamao parpadeando."

La anciana caminaba en torno a ella sin perder detalle de los supuestos cambios que notaba.

"- ¿Has estado ya con un hombre?."

Aquellas incomodas palabras hicieron que la joven soltara la maleta de pura sorpresa, sonrojándose completamente hasta las orejas.

"- ¡A-abuela! – dijo con la respiración agitada, jamás pensó que ella pudiera decir aquello, sin mencionar la poca discreción."

"- ¿A que has regresado? – preguntó con seriedad."

Tamao estaba mas ocupada en calmar su nerviosismo y no escuchó la pregunta.

"- ¿Q-que'."

"- ¿Por qué has regresado?."

"- E-es solo a quedarme."

La anciana suspiró cansada y le observó nuevamente.

"- No es el hecho que exija una explicación de tu falta de comunicación sabiendo como te hemos tratado, supongo que querrías hacer las cosas por tu propia cuenta."

Tamao le observa con genuina sorpresa por las palabras de la anciana, ahora recordaba porque le atemorizaba, y era el hecho que no podía ocultarle algo.

"- ¿Alguien te ha hecho daño? – preguntó de pronto frunciendo el entrecejo."

"- Claro que no... – mintió, tenía que hacerlo, además no consideraba correcto conversar sobre eso."

La anciana le miró en silencio una vez más y luego giró su rostro.

"- Tu abuelo no tardará, de eso estoy segura."

"- ¿A que ha salido? – preguntó la pelirosa por fin"

"- Se supone que este día, nuestro cliente mas fiel regresa."

"- Se refiere a ¿Daimon?- preguntó dibujándose una sonrisa en el rostro, siempre era bueno ver a Hayato después de todo."

**"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""**

Mas de alguno murmuraba cosas en cuanto vieron a Ren entrar a su oficina. Había salido muy desarreglado y parecía que había rastro de sangre en su ropa.

Inoue reía al salir de la sala y escuchar todos aquello murmullos, claro que estos trataban de ser lo más discretos posibles.

"- Te has vuelto popular – bromeó al entrar a la oficina de Ren. En ese instante, Tao parecía arreglar un poco más su atuendo."

"- Cállate de una vez – dijo sin dejar de arreglar su ropa."

Inoue se encogió de hombros.

"- Supongo que necesitas la dirección exacta."

"- ¿Qué? – preguntó girándose a él."

"- La dirección donde se encuentra ella."

Ren guardó silencio y volvió a ocuparse de su traje.

"- ¿Estas seguro? – preguntó de pronto Inoue – creo que no sabes porque estas haciendo esto."

"- Tienes razón, pero necesito averiguar algo."

"- ¿Quieres que regrese no? – tomó asiento reclinándose un poco más en él."

Ren no respondió y como siempre, Inoue no sabía lo que pasaba por la cabeza de aquel sujeto.

"- ¿Has pensando que ella rechace volver? – volvió a preguntar haciendo que Ren se detuviese pero no cambiara su expresión. - ¿qué harías?."

"- ¿Qué haría? – preguntó sonriendo con ironía – lo que dices es muy probable, pero algo se me ocurrirá."

Inoue suspiró, enserio Ren parecía calmo ante toda la situación, sin embargo pudo notar una extraña inseguridad en él, haciendo que sonriese, después de todo aquella era la prueba mas clara que talvez sentía algo por esa joven y talvez aquello le frustraba demasiado.

**_""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""_**

Ren había trabajado todo aquel día y aun sus pensamientos lo distraían. Sentía que tenía que tenerla con él pero ¿por qué exactamente?.

Suspiró al salir de su oficina, ese problema lo arreglaría a primera hora de la mañana, cuando se hubiese marchado.

Frunció el entrecejo, era la primera vez que tomaba una decisión sin pensarla ¿cómo diablos iba por ella sin saber el por qué?.

Se mostró firme ante sus pensamientos cuando vio frente a él a la mujer de cabellera verdosa.

Esta parecía estar esperando a Hao quien hablaba algunas cosas con la recepcionista.

"- Hola... – murmuró ella al verlo cerca. No pasó por alto que ella se mostraba desanimada."

"- Buenas noches – dijo algo formal al detenerse a su lado."

"- ¿Iras mañana? – preguntó sabiendo la respuesta, pero no sabía el porque el deseo intenso de preguntar."

"- Así es... – respondió un poco indeciso al mirarla. Estaba seguro que esa mujer le causaba algo extraño pero esta vez sus pensamientos eran dirigidos a la pelirosa. Una extraña sensación le alertaba que Tamao podía ser más problema para él que esa mujer que tenía frente."

"- Yo... – murmuró indecisa de igual manera – me marcharé dentro de poco... solo quería..."

"- Creo que no es bueno recordar en este momento – pidió con calma."

La mujer se mostró nerviosa pero frunció el entrecejo y mostró aquel carácter firme.

"- Sé que no viene al caso y sé que dije que lo sabias pero... yo en verdad te... – calló, jamás pensó que sería tan difícil decirlo en persona."

Ren sonrió con cierto cansancio, metiendo una de sus manos en el bolsillo.

"- Puedes apostar que lo sé. Creo que era la razón por la cual me confundías demasiado cuando me mirabas."

Ella le miró incrédula pero con cierto brillo en sus ojos.

"- Creo que eres una mujer que llena mucha de las expectativas que siempre me han atraído, sin embargo... – suspiró frustrado por su propio comportamiento."

"- Sin embargo te has enamorado de una mujer muy tímida – sonrió al ver que él fruncía el entrecejo."

"- Nunca he dicho que la amara – estaba a la defensiva aun."

"- Se puede saber entonces ¿cómo piensas ir por ella?."

"- Siempre te ha gustado retarme no es así – sonrió con cierta arrogancia."

"- Creo que me has dicho un buen cumplido así que tómalo como un consejo – dijo sonriendo de la misma manera y girando sobre sus talones. – Siempre quise decirte... que lo siento demasiado."

"- Y para mi eso no importa mucho...– dijo desviando un poco su mirada."

"- Claro que importa y lo sabes. Te deseo suerte... – murmuró antes de retirarse."

"- Lo mismo digo... – murmuró al verle partir cuando se acercó al Asakura."

Ella se apresuró. Hao notó como lagrimas estaban empapando el rostro de aquella mujer.

"- ¿Te hizo algo? – preguntó extrañado al mirar a Tao desde lejos."

"- Cre-creo que necesitaré una semana, para descansar – intentó sonreír ante el sentimiento que la embargaba."

"- Las mujeres solo saben llorar ¿porquen no golpean algo? – preguntó sonriendo con cansancio."

"- Solo llévame a casa sino quieres que te golpee a ti – dijo tratando de contener sus lagrimas."

"- Hiciste lo correcto – dijo mirando al frente sorprendiéndola por la palabra de aliento."

"- Pues yo lo dudo de ti, creo que Jeanne te matará por esto."

"- No sería la primera vez – se encogió de hombros – es mejor darle motivos para ello – rió al final con cierta malicia."

_**"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""**_

Ren se mostró frustrado de regreso a su apartamento. Le incomodó esa extraña conversación con Kein y le afectó un poco. Recordaba lo que había hecho pero no sabía si la culpaba aun o no. Aquello era ilógico pero sus pensamientos se concentraban en algo más que lo hacía enfurecer sin razón.

¿Entonces porque se empeñaba en ir por Tamao?. No estaba seguro, pero al llegar a su apartamento sintió un vació extraño. Algo faltaba y ese algo era esa mujer ¿tanto se había acostumbrado a ella en pocos días?.

La respuesta era un sí innegable. Pero ¿por qué debía ir por ella?. No estaba seguro y dudaba que solo fuera su estúpido deseo por ella.

¿Solo era posesividad?. Ahora lo dudaba.

Llegó a su habitación y se acostó en su cama. Miró el techo con detenimiento y frunció el entrecejo.

"- Lo mejor es retrasar esto... – murmuró al no estar seguro de ir por ella. Sin embargo todo le recordaba a esa mujer."

Al final del día, había terminado por entregarle las pertenencias a Nichrom y recibir en una hoja la dirección de aquella mujer.

Suspiró tomándola y mirándola cuando la levantó. Por primera vez no estaba seguro de cómo actuar.

**_Continuara..._**

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_**n/a: Hola, tardé un poco esta vez porque estaba en examenes (ni modo).**_

**_bueno con respecto al fic, sino separo el proximo cap en dos partes, entonces el otro cap es el final (un cap largo por supuesto) esperando que este cap guste de quien lo lea._**

**_y agradeciendo especialmente a:_**

**_Inory:.:.A:.:.Kumi strife:.:.paulina:.:.selene-kagome-vampire92:.:.:alchemist souma:.:.ady:.:.Hanna li Asakura:..:hibari usui:.:.madea of scorpio:..:aoshmi seshlin:.:.asaku ishida:.:.soledad:.:.tohru honda:.:.akane tokugawa._**

**_muchas gracias por leerlo. con respecto a lo que algunas me han dicho._**

**_la verdad es que cuando me dicen que puse muy poco lemon pues es comprensible, en primera, el rating estaba en T y no M para poner mucho lemon (aunque puede que el otro cap tenga un poco de lime) y en segunda, soy primeriza en eso y solo tuve a una amiga dandome consejos con eso._**

**_otra cosa es que (tohru honda) hay algo que no te entendía cuando dices que te gustó mi primer lemon ¿a cual te refieres, este es el primer fic donde pongo lemon y solo he escrito dos caps con lemon, es cierto que zuriko me ayudó con las ideas pero yo hice los lemon asi que no te entiendo cuando dices que te gustó mas mi lemon y quedaste picado con mi antiguo lemon. ...- o . O?_**

**_Para finalizar, trataré de poner el cap final (si es que no lo separo) la proxima semana. gracias por leer nuevamente y hasta luego._**


	35. Estancia forzada

_**La razón y el corazón**_.

_Cáp.35: Estancia forzada._

* * *

Esa noche no fue de la más placenteras de su vida. Pensó que aquel sueño que lo había amenazado desde hacía tiempo había desaparecido, sin embargo, nuevamente, esa noche volvió a su mente.

Se levantó molesto, aquel estúpido sueño, aquel calor de esa persona... ¿era posible que él dijese aquella palabra?.

No, sabía que no lo era, pero tenía un dilema. Sabía lo que quería hacer pero no sabía como lograrlo.

De pronto sintió que Tamao era la persona más odiosa que hubiese conocido y lo más irónico es que no podía odiarla, entonces ¿por qué la necesitaba en realidad?.

Frunció el entrecejo al saber de antemano que la única forma de descubrirlo era ir por ella sin ninguna base firme.

Se maldijo mentalmente cuando levantó el auricular del teléfono y pudo escuchar a Inoue del otro lado.

"- ¿Necesitas algo? – preguntó en tono burlón haciendo a Ren suspirar con frustración."

_**

* * *

**_

Esa mañana en especial se mostró sonriente a sus abuelos y a su amigo, quien le hablaban animadamente desde la noche anterior.

"- Pensé que aun trabajarías – dijo Tamao acercándose a Hayato con el desayuno en mano."

"- Creo que te lo había mencionado ayer – sonrió con fingida inocencia – he acabado por un tiempo, además nuestro jefe se retiró por causas de fuerza mayor."

Tamao casi vertía el té fuera de la taza al escucharle hablar así. Hayato le mencionaba como muy insinuantes frente a su abuela quien no pasaba nada desapercibido.

"- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó la anciana completamente seria."

"- Na-nada – sonrió ella con dificultad – solo..."

"- Solo recordábamos algunas cosas ¿no es así? – interrumpió Hayato – después de todo tu jefe resultó ser el mío."

"- Eso no lo habías mencionado – dijo el anciano de casi la misma estatura de la mujer que era su esposa, excepto que este parecía mas accesible."

"- Creo que Tamao tampoco lo notó necesario mencionar – exclamó Hayato sin dejar de mirarla.."

"- Y-ya basta... – murmuró tratado de seguir con los quehaceres."

"- Si, es mejor que continúes, después de todo deberás hacer las compras pronto – sonrió el anciano con mas calma al observarla."

La chica tragó saliva con dificultad y decidió obedecer.

Aquel día se había sorprendido que sus abuelos no la interrogaran más de lo normal, aquello la asustaba haciéndola pensar que podían sospechar o que peor aun, Hayato hubiese hablado con ellos.

_**

* * *

**_

"- supongo que esperar pocas horas es un precio pequeño - Inoue parecía muy complacido, sentado en el asiento trasero de aquel auto."

"- No tenias porque venir - exclamo Ren quien estaba sentado frente a él."

"- No lo creí cuando me hablaste, pero puedo decir que talvez necesites mi ayuda - sonrió con satisfacción."

"- Solo deseaba la dirección especifica - dijo Ren tratando de mantenerse calmo."

"- Estabas a punto de flaquear - dijo Inoue al verlo molesto."

"- No digas tonterías."

"- Sabes bien que esta no es una tontería."

Ren desvió su mirada hacia la ventanilla. Tenían casi tres horas desde que dejaron la ciudad y sabia que no servia de mucho mantener una discusión con Inoue cuando en su cabeza solo se agolpaban ciertas cosas.

¿estaría planeando alguna estrategia, ni él mismo estaba seguro, solamente podía afirmar que no se iría de aquel sitio si esa mujer no le acompañaba.

No le bastó aquella motivación ya que cuando el auto paró, sintió que sus músculos se tensaban.

"- ¿Nervioso? - pregunto Inoue divertido ante aquella posibilidad."

Ren le miro de soslayo por un segundo.

"- Supongo que es mejor que ubiquemos el sitio exactamente antes de buscar donde hospedarnos."

"- ¿Así que estas dispuesto a quedarte? - pregunto Ren extrañado al bajar del auto."

Inoue se encogió de hombros mientras se acercaba al conductor a murmurarle algunas cosas.

"- Espero estés conciente que talvez no volvamos ahora - dijo Inoue a lo lejos."

Ren exclamo un bufido mientras miraba algunas casas de la zona. estas eran antiguas pero parecían ciertamente espaciosas, como la casa que estaba frente a ellos. Era una arquitectura antigua pero parecía muy acogedora.

El peliviolaceo solo se había molestado en mirar el sitio con cierta reserva justo cuando alguien se acercaba a donde ellos se encontraban.

Ren se sorprendió al divisar a la persona, esta por su parte casi arrojaba las bolsas que traía consigo.

Inoue regresó de inmediato, sonriendo por la cara de estupefacción que había en Ren y en la persona recién llegada.

"- Parece que aquí es - dijo Inoue sonriendo mientras arrugaba el papel que portaba la supuesta dirección de Tamao y lo arrojaba al piso."

Tamao les observó con nerviosismo. Había salido a comprar pero, jamás se imagino encontrarse con ellos cuando regresara.

"- ¿R-Ren? - llamó incrédula haciendo que la cara de sorpresa de él, cambiase por a una de frialdad."

"- Necesitamos hablar - dijo de pronto."

Tamao parpadeó nuevamente ¿era posible que él estuviese ahí, sintió como su corazón se aceleraba demostrando la felicidad al verlo pero aquella extraña visita solo podía implicar el divorcio que nunca se firmó, y ni siquiera él comentó algo al respecto antes de que ella se marchara, analizando aquello entristeció nuevamente.

"- ¿Hablar? - preguntó nuevamente ella tratando que su mirada no delatara la felicidad que sentía."

"- Si, así es - respondió sin perderla de vista, gracias a eso pudo cerciorarse que ella aun portaba aquel anillo que él le había obsequiado, aquello le hizo sentir un extraño alivio en el interior."

"- ¿Podríamos pasar? - pregunto Inoue haciendo que Tamao se distrajese."

"- S-si - respondió nerviosamente mientras se sonrojaba al haber olvidado casi por completo la presencia de Inoue."

Ambos observaron los alrededores de inmediato haciendo que Tamao hablase.

"- Es... una pensión - murmuró."

"- Si, eso explica muchas cosas - respondió Inoue quien no perdía de vista a Ren."

Este no parecía perder ni un segundo los movimientos de la pelirosa y ella, al notar su mirada, solo lograba ponerla nerviosa.

"- Que bueno que has regresado, un poco más y hubiese... - la anciana se detuvo al notar a los dos hombres que acompañaban a su nieta - No creo que sean clientes - murmuró alzando una ceja."

"- Solo es una visita fraternal - dijo Inoue con respeto."

"- ¿Visita?- preguntó la anciana extrañada."

"- Si... ellos son..."

"- ¿Estas de acuerdo en atenderlos? - preguntó nuevamente la anciana."

Tamao le miró sorprendida pero asintió lentamente.

"- ¿Hablaras con ambos?."

"- Solo conmigo - Respondió Ren de manera rápida."

La anciana le miró sin perder detalle haciendo que Ren sospechase de la astucia de aquella mujer.

"- ¿No te parece que es mejor que hablen aquí?."

"- No, abuela, esto es... un poco delicado - agregó la pelirosa sonriendo al pensar que su abuela solo estaba preocupada."

"- Si ocurre algo no dudes en llamarnos, o mejor aun, llama a Hayato, él puede cuidarte bien."

Ren frunció el entrecejo ante lo dicho por aquella mujer.

"- Esta bien, podemos hablar aquí - dijo molesto mirando a la pelirosa."

Tamao no comprendió aquel estallido de mal humor pero se sonrojó al pensar que él le pediría divorcio frente a su abuela.

"- Necesito que vengas conmigo - soltó de pronto haciendo que Inoue se acomodase cuando se apoyó en la pared del lugar para apreciar mejor la escena."

"- ¿Con usted? - pregunto para luego sacar su propia conclusión - supongo que si es una firma... no hay necesidad de seguirle."

"- ¿Firma?."

"- Si, el divorcio - concluyó haciendo que la anciana le mirase incrédula por algunos segundos - podré explicarle esto luego - dijo rápidamente la pelirosa sonrojándose por la mirada de la anciana."

"- No he venido por eso - agregó Ren con calma fingida."

Tamao le miró sin comprender aun.

"- Tienes que venir conmigo - dijo con total seriedad."

"- ¿Ir¿Por qué? - preguntó con genuina ingenuidad."

". Porque aun eres mi esposa - exclamó. Tamao se sonrojó al escucharlo ¿ en realidad era por eso por lo que había regresado, aquello era increíble, pero¿él podía sentir algo por ella, eso era algo que debía saber."

"- Eso... se puede arreglar, solo firmo un papel y ya no seré su esposa - respondió firmemente aunque con nerviosismo."

Ren se había molestado aun más por esa respuesta ¿que se supone que estaba diciendo ella, él no venia por eso ¿acaso no lo entendía.?

"- No quiero eso, necesito que vuelvas."

Hablaba como si aquel aun siguiera siendo un negocio, eso era algo que no agradaba mucho a Tamao, no estaba segura porque él le pedía aquello y él no respondía mas que por obligación, entonces ¿que era lo que quería?.

"- ¿Porque motivo? - dijo sin inmutarse."

"- Ya lo he dicho - respondió."

"- Ese no es un motivo."

"- Claro que lo es - respondió molesto. Ella le estaba retando, algo que no le agradaba."

Podía ver decisión, ella necesitaba una respuesta y él lo sabia pero se había imaginado que ella talvez aceptaría de inmediato, pero ¿que se supone que debía responder?.

"- Soy un cliente - miró a la anciana - me hospedaré aquí."

"- ¿Q-que? - pregunto alarmada la pelirosa."

"- Ya me han escuchado - la observó detenidamente - tu vendrás conmigo."

Tamao sintió una extraña alegría al escucharlo, sin embargo esa reacción en él talvez solo era motivada por ganar y esa definitivamente no era una razón valida para irse con él.

"- Bien, solo dígame un motivo - dijo girándose, si él estaba tan seguro que ella accedería fácilmente, estaba muy equivocado."

Aquello le dejó desconcertado pero sabia que era un reto y además sabia que necesitaba a esa mujer.

"- ¿Serán ambos? - pregunto la mujer alzando una ceja."

"- Si, así es - respondió Inoue."

"- Espero que no estén interrumpiendo a mi nieta."

"- ¿Porque habríamos de hacerlo? - preguntó Ren irónico."

"- No lo se, puede ser por este incidente, supongo que se casó con ella ¿No es así?."

"- Si, y aun es mi esposa - reiteró."

"- Vaya, ella no nos dijo nada - dijo la anciana falsamente pensativa."

Ren se molestó por ello¿Porque Tamao no les había dicho nada, calló luego ese pensamiento al recordar que aquel matrimonio era falso y temporal.

"- Si la lastima será peor para usted - dijo la anciana a la defensiva."

"- Nunca he hecho algo que ella no quisiera - respondió de inmediato."

"- No es lo que parece - dijo la mujer antes de alejarse un poco - les mostraré sus habitaciones."

Estaba en la cocina pero podía sentir su pulso, estaba tan alegre al verlo pero no estaba segura de su extraña exigencia ¿Era posible que él sintiese algo por ella, si aquello era verdad él tendría que decírselo, en cambio él no dijo algo referente a sentimientos.

¿Era posible que otro problema financiero estuviese de por medio?.

Decidió sacar el pensamiento de su cabeza y concentrarse en la cena, después de todo había pasado casi treinta minutos sin hacer algo productivo.

Giró su cuerpo justo cuando decidía llevar algunas cosas a una sartén, encontrándose inmediatamente con Ren quien estaba en el marco de la puerta.

"- ¿Desea algo? - preguntó tratando de no ponerse mas nerviosa ya que casi arrojaba las verduras al piso."

"- No cambias demasiado - dijo alzando una ceja."

Tamao se ruborizo al verlo con aquellas ropas casuales haciendo que desviase su mirada, no estaba dispuesta a verlo mas de la cuenta.

"- ¿Porque habría de cambiar?."

"- Talvez para que no arrojaras cosas al piso - dijo sin perderla de vista."

"- ¿Cu-cuanto tiempo se quedara?."

"- El necesario - respondió aunque ella no pudo ver su expresión ya que se había girado."

". ¿necesario para que? - preguntó ruborizándose y sabiendo de antemano la respuesta."

"- Para que regresemos."

"- ¿Porque motivo? - preguntó girándose a él."

"- Ya lo he respondido."

"- No es suficiente."

Ren pareció perder la paciencia y se acercó lo suficiente para colocarla nerviosa.

Sonrió con arrogancia al notarla tensa.

"- Dices que no es suficiente cuando reaccionas de manera contraria."

"- Un motivo... - murmuró sin dejar de mirarle fijamente a los ojos."

Ren se molestó por ello al saber que no tenia una respuesta. Se alejo dispuesto a salir de la cocina.

Tamao pareció decepcionada, pero si él no era capaz de decirle un solo motivo no daría su brazo a torcer.

"- Tu eres mía - dijo al observarla por la altura del hombro - y no me pidas motivos por los cuales afirmo eso ya que hay de sobra - sonrió con arrogancia haciéndola sonrojarse demasiado."

Presionó sus manos¿como era posible que se concentrara cuando solo la presencia de él la turbaba?.

Trató de seguir con sus quehaceres pero cada vez que hacia algo se encontraba inmediatamente con Ren quien no la perdía de vista ni un solo momento.

Se excusaba a cada instante para no verle tan seguido y era el hecho que le atraía demasiado.

"- Creo que la pones nerviosa – murmuró Inoue al peliviolaceo cuando miró como la pelirosa había huido prácticamente."

"- Es una buena señal – sonrió levemente con arrogancia."

"- Puede serlo, pero la anciana te mira con demasiada frialdad."

Ren se había percatado de aquello pero no había dicho nada. Poco fue lo que pensó cuando se sorprendió al ver como entraban un anciano de baja estatura seguido de Hayato.

"- Vaya sorpresa... – murmuró Hayato completamente sorprendido - ¿ es que acaso es una visita oficial?."

"- Oh, vaya pero si es... – murmuró Inoue."

"- Es el arquitecto – concluyó Ren."

"- ¿Los conoces? – preguntó el anciano con sorpresa."

"- Claro señor, él es mi jefe temporal – respondió Hayato de inmediato."

"- ¿Temporal?."

"- Así es, ya que solo trabajo por temporadas – respondió con humor."

"- Este hombre afirma ser el esposo de Tamao – dijo al fin la mujer con indiferencia haciendo que el anciano le mirase incrédulo."

"- ¿Qué dices?."

"- o ¿Acaso miento? – preguntó nuevamente la anciana mirando a Ren."

"- Claro que no – respondió este con firmeza."

_**

* * *

**_

Tamao volvió a tener ese extraño presentimiento y solo pudo culpar a sus nervios, eso fue hasta que salió de la cocina y encontró reunidos a todos.

Sintió que flaqueaba y que le avergonzaba que todo mundo se enterase de esas cosas. Su abuelo le miraba con reprobación ante su silencio.

Estaba nerviosa pero tal parecía que Ren no había hablado de más con respecto a lo que había sido ese matrimonio.

La noche transcurrió sin mas debates debido a que llegaron mas clientes al lugar. Ella trataba de mantenerse ocupada aunque, claro que sus parientes deseaban que les diese una explicación sobre todo lo que ocurría.

Sentía que estaba atrapada.

Ren no la perdía de vista cuando podía y decidió entrometerse cuando notó que mantenía demasiada conversación con Hayato.

"- Supongo que he de despedirme – dijo Hayato al notar la intensa mirada de Ren. En realidad lo había sentido desde hacía mucho, pero decidió fastidiarlo un poco más con su presencia, quedándose hasta muy tarde aquella noche."

"- Cuídate – dijo Tamao con calma y dulzura haciendo que él asintiese y le besara la mejilla como despedida."

La pelirosa se sonrojó al saber que él nunca había hecho eso, pero en cuanto giró supo porque lo había hecho. Ren le miraba furibundo cruzándose de brazos.

"- Trabajas demasiado pero veo que ese sujeto no pierde el tiempo."

"- Él nunca hace eso, vera, yo..."

"- Deja los formalismos a un lado – le exigió."

"- ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? – preguntó ella con firmeza."

"- Creo que sabes que nuestra relación no es puramente profesional – reiteró molesto."

"- Creí que si lo era – respondió defendiéndose aunque flaqueó al mirarlo acercarse peligrosamente a ella."

Ren la había tomado del antebrazo y la había colocado contra la pared del lugar sin dejar de mirarle con aquella dureza.

"- ¿Deseas que te lo haga recordar? – preguntó acercándose a sus labios. Tamao al notar la intención cerró fuertemente sus ojos y decidió tomar la palabra."

"- U-un motivo... – murmuró – Explíqueme un solo motivo..."

Ren pareció enfurecerse más. Tal parecía que ella no abandonaría aquello y lo peor de todo es que no sabía que responderle.

Se mostró frustrado y sabía como quitarse aquella tensión. La atrajo hacía sí rápidamente tomándola del cuello y le besó con demanda hasta hacerle responder el gesto, pero él mismo se encargó de terminarlo rápidamente.

Se alejó sin decir nada, por lo menos había tenido un pretexto para tocarla a pesar del supuesto motivo que ella exigía.

La joven estaba completamente agitada debido al repentino acto. Decidió que lo mejor era descansar, después de todo, si Ren no lograba decir el motivo que ella deseaba, tarde o temprano se iría y debía estar lista a pesar que le doliese.

Sus abuelos no parecieron querer mas explicaciones, lo supuso cuando esa noche se despidieron de ella para irse a dormir.

Decidió no meditar más en ese asunto y reposó de inmediato.

_**Continuara.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**_n/A: Hola, perdon por la tardanza pero he estado muy atareada con estudios. con respecto al fic, al final decidí separar los caps pero definitivamente el otro cap es el final (me quedó muy largo) y trataré de actualizar este fin de semana o en menos tiempo._**

**_Gracias por el apoyo de leer esta historia: soledad, Itako, akene tokugawa, alchemist souma, ady, aoshmi seshlin, inory, drake dark, palin ( no, no me han pervertido), selene kagome vampire92, himeno asakura, sango tsuname ( pues ya estoy haciendo otro fic, de hecho solo he publicado un cap), marcia, ishi dora, amaiiranii, kri._**

**_espero el cap les guste y nuevamente gracias por leer._**

_"Proximo cap: Un solo motivo"._

****


	36. Un solo motivo

_**La razón y el corazón. **_

_Cáp.36: Un solo motivo._

_**

* * *

**_

Estaba más furioso y no podía conciliar el sueño. ¿qué se supone debía responder¿qué pasaría si no podía convencerla?.

Él jamás había perdido algo cuando en realidad se lo proponía ¿Por qué habría de perderla?. Al analizar un poco sus pensamientos, pudo darse cuenta que tomaba a Tamao como objeto, pero entonces ¿Qué tenia que hacer?.

Ya había especulado algo que era totalmente ilógico pero que era extraño cuando la miraba.

Al final decidió intentar dormir y seguir insistiendo a la mañana siguiente, aunque lo que no había calculado es que la palabra "dormir" no fue tan sencilla debido a cada pensamiento que cruzaba su cabeza.

La habitación y el lugar eran confortables pero él no parecía disfrutarlo en lo absoluto. Se vistió y salió de la recamara a pesar que el reloj marcara poco mas de las seis de la mañana.

Había decidido caminar un poco antes que Inoue despertara pero el clima no parecía estar de su lado ya que había comenzado a llover.

Su sorpresa fue grande al pasar por la cocina y encontrarse a la joven que lo mortificaba en sus pensamientos.

"- Buenos...días – saludó Ren dudando sobre si debía delatar su presencia"

Como era de esperarse, la joven casi arrojaba algo en el piso. Aquello no hizo más que hacer sonreír a Ren levemente, esa reacción siempre era igual y debía admitir que en ciertos momentos era divertida.

"- Buenos... – murmuró sin concluir al haberse sonrojado."

Ren no perdió de vista ningún movimiento de ella, ni como aquellas ropas quedaban bien en su cuerpo aunque llevase un delantal.

"- No me abalanzaré sobre ti – dijo al notar el nerviosismo de ella."

El comentario indiferente hizo sonrojar a la joven. Ren en ocasiones era demasiado directo y ella demasiado tímida.

Tamao se había girado para no mirarle pero cuando echó una ojeada pudo darse cuenta que él se miraba algo cansado ¿ Habría dormido bien, deseaba preguntarle pero no podía mostrar tanto interés por él en ese momento.

"- ¿Qué le pareció la habitación? – decidió preguntar, por lo menos aquella era una indirecta."

"- Muy acogedora – respondió al ver que ella no parecía haber pasado una mala noche ¿Acaso solo él se estaba mortificando, tal parecía que si."

"- Y-y... ¿Ha dormido bien? – se regañó a si misma por no poder morderse la lengua."

"- Supongo que nunca he dormido bien – trató de desviar aquello, no podía admitir que no había dormido por ella, aquello era demasiado."

Tamao se giró a él preocupada, por lo menos deseaba que descansase un poco.

"- ¿Desea desayunar? – preguntó de pronto."

"- Sin formalismos – dijo él cansado por repetir eso."

"- ¿Quieres por lo menos algo para tomar? – preguntó sin reprimirse. Él parecía cansado y no deseaba alargar la discusión de los formalismos."

"- Cualquier cosa esta bien – respondió y guardó silencio cuando ella se giró y preparó algo."

Tamao sabía que no estaría mucho tiempo ignorándolo ya que el té pronto estaría listo.

Respiró profundamente una y otra vez antes de girarse a él.

"- Trabajas muy duro aquí – dijo él cuando ella le sirvió."

"- El lugar es muy grande, por lo menos debo ayudar en algunas cosas."

"-Cuando tu no estas ¿Quién se supone que hace todo esto? – preguntó con calma al tomar asiento en el desayunador del sitio."

"- E-es alguna encargada que contratan mis abuelos... – murmuró al notarlo cerca."

"- ¿Y esta vez...?"

"-Esta vez he venido, por eso tomo su lugar."

"- Das demasiado de tu misma. Ten cuidado, puede que eso te traiga problemas – dijo Ren tomando un sorbo de té."

"- En cambio, tu prefieres dar solo lo que crees que es justo.. – respondió para luego ver que ese comentario si lo había ofendido. Pudo darse cuenta ya que él dejaba de tomar y decidió por fin mirarla."

"- Si eso crees, entonces es que talvez somos demasiado distintos."

Tamao presionó ambas manos contra el delantal, no le gustaba el rumbo que tomaba la conversación.

"- Casi siempre... he dicho lo que pienso... – murmuró ella."

"- Y supongo que yo no he dicho lo suficiente ¿no es así? – exclamó reclinándose en la silla."

"- Esa es tu decisión – respondió."

"- Me alegra que dejáramos eso en claro – dijo con seriedad – porque mi decisión es que vengas conmigo."

Tamao sintió una felicidad mezclada con alivio, por un segundo pensó que él desistiría en su intento por convencerla. Aun así no aceptaría sino había un buen motivo, pero le alegraba el cierto interés en ella.

"- Un motivo... – murmuró."

"- En una ocasión me profesaste ciertos sentimientos ¿no es eso suficiente?."

Tamao se había sonrojado casi completamente pero decidió responderle.

"- No es razón suficiente."

Ren se sorprendió un poco por una respuesta que jamás creyó que llegaría, pero gracias a ella sabía que no se detendría.

"- Entonces explícame que quieres – dijo levantando un poco el tono de su voz."

"- Si no es capaz de decírmelo, no creo que sea necesario... – murmuró cabizbaja."

Ren estaba a punto de decir algo más cuando en la cocina apareció Inoue interrumpiendo.

"- Buenos días – respondió con tono alegre - ¿aun no aceptas? – preguntó mirando a Tamao quien negaba lentamente – lo suponía – afirmó cuando miró a Ren – Hemos recibido una llamada, tal parece que tendremos que volver pronto, es un asunto importante del proyecto."

"- ¿Qué? – preguntó Ren asombrado."

"- Es mejor que hagas unas llamadas, porque he recibido la noticia por mi teléfono móvil."

Ren sacudió un poco sus cabellos y se retiró de inmediato haciendo que Tamao entristeciese de inmediato. Aquella era razón suficiente para que él se marchara.

"- ¿Él te molesta? – preguntó Inoue quien no la había perdido de vista."

"- No... claro que no... – respondió."

"- Tu hogar me parece un buen lugar para pasar algunos días ¿no extrañas estar con un idiota? – preguntó burlón."

"- Un poco... – murmuró riéndose por lo bajo por las palabras de Inoue, esta vez pensaba que eran ciertas – bueno... talvez mucho."

"- Puedo preguntar ¿qué es lo que esperas entonces?."

"- él no me ha dado un buen motivo – dijo de inmediato."

"- Así que un motivo... – murmuró para sí – parece que es muy lento, pero dudo mucho que se marche sin aclarar eso del motivo – sonrió – puede que lo hayas retado pero estoy seguro que hay una razón mas fuerte."

"- Lo dudo... él no ha demostrado nada."

"- Ahora lo sabrás – dijo alejándose mientras se encogía de hombros."

"- ¿Por qué esta tan seguro?."

"- Porque está entre la espada y la pared en este momento – sonrió antes de retirarse."

"- Espere... – intentó detenerle. Quería una explicación mas clara ya que sin darse cuenta, Inoue le estaba dando una absurda esperanza."

* * *

Frunció el entrecejo¿por qué demonios le interrumpían, sabía que ese proyecto era importante pero de pronto sintió que no lo era demasiado. 

Marcó por su teléfono y se dispuso a discutir del posible regreso. Al final terminó en una pequeña discusión entre los representantes.

"- ¿Qué ha ocurrido? – preguntó Inoue."

"- Requieren mi presencia porque Hao no se ha presentado. – dijo con fastidio."

"- ¿Ni siquiera su representante? – preguntó Inoue, lo cual, como respuesta solo recibió una mirada de Ren – es verdad... supongo que tardará en regresar – dijo al recordar un detalle."

"- Tendría que estar yo... – murmuró sin dejar de mirar el teléfono."

"- Pero si lo haces... – murmuró."

"- Regresaría a este lugar de todas formas – dijo con decisión haciendo que Inoue sonriese con malicia."

"- Fuese más sencillo si le dieses de una vez el motivo por el que quieres que vuelva."

"- No comiences con eso – respondió furioso."

"- Creo que no sabes que responder."

"- No hables más tonterías."

"- Lo curioso de todo esto es que no he dicho tonterías ni una sola vez ¿es que acaso duele la verdad? – sonrió haciendo que Ren saliese de la recamara nuevamente."

"- Si no te apresuras perderos mucho tiempo sin una buena razón, es mejor que descubras lo que tu maldita cabeza te dice – le gritó antes que Ren se alejase lo suficiente."

¿Qué era lo que tenía que decir exactamente?. No paraba de llover y aun caminaba por los pasillos tratando de saber lo que los demás parecían notar con facilidad.

No era un telépata, entonces ¿qué era lo que Tamao quería?.

Ciertamente estaba oscuro por el clima extraño aunque nada fuera de lo común.

Pasó aun lado de la ventana de ese piso, donde pudo apreciar a la pelirosa tratando de mover algunas cosas en el patio.

Se apresuró hacia el patio donde la observó empapada.

"- ¿Qué se supone que haces? – preguntó molesto acercándose y tomando lo que ella llevaba consigo."

Tamao le miró sorprendida. Su abuela le había dicho que moviese algunos cosas del jardín pero las arrojó cuando Ren se acercó sin previo aviso.

Sonrió levemente al sentir que él se estaba preocupando. Ren mientras tanto movió los baldes y notó como la mirada de ella se notaba ciertamente dulce.

"- No mires de esa manera – volvió su atención a los baldes – a no ser que quieras que algo pase aquí."

Tamao se ruborizó al entender las cosas en doble sentido. Ren era demasiado directo y ella parecía comprenderlo de inmediato.

Se regañó a si misma y decidió desviar su mirada.

"- ¿Has arreglado el problema? – preguntó de pronto."

Ren levantó su mirada y le observó de forma que ella no pudo descifrar.

"- Lo más recomendable es que regrese mañana."

Tamao pareció erizarse al escucharlo. Él se iría pronto y esa idea la entristeció demasiado.

"- Espero que puedas arreglar tu problema – dijo tratando de alejarse."

"- No digas tonterías, tu vendrás conmigo – exclamó con tanta firmeza y seguridad que ella se mostró algo molesta."

"- No hay motivo – respondió tomando uno de los baldes."

Ren notó lo empapada que estaba aquella mujer, y la extraña fuerza que mostraba al tratar de hacer cosas que talvez le resultaban difíciles por una delicadeza que mostraba.

Tímida, extraña al querer cuidar de otros y amable cuando intentaba servir a los demás. Sintió algo fuera de lo común cuando analizó sus cualidades y defectos, era extraño pero comprendió algo que lo dejó sin aliento por un momento.

Sus propios pensamientos lo desconcertaron y lo dejaron maldiciéndose por un momento.

Sin darse cuenta, Tamao se alejaba con algunos objetos en mano. Ren se había agitado un poco debido al esfuerzo y al clima.

Se escuchó constantes pasos en el agua haciendo un eco extraño. Su respiración no se controlaba debido al conocimiento de algo que lo dejó anonadado.

Paró su paso al ver que ella se había detenido, miró la figura delante de él y frunció el entrecejo. Sintió sus mejillas arder y pareció escupir las palabras.

"- Yo... te amo."

Tamao arrojó las cosas al piso y se giró lentamente a él. ¿acaso había escuchado mal?

"- ¿Q-que? – preguntó incrédula ante aquellas palabras,"

"- ¡Maldita sea¿Querías un motivo o no? – aunque hubiese gritado, más bien se notaba nervioso por una confesión."

La pelirosa aun le miró incrédula ¿él había dicho esa palabra?. Aquello debía ser falso, se acercó con precaución ante la posible farsa de su imaginación.

Mientras tanto, para él, comprender aquello le dejó sin aliento. Todo lo que intentó hacer para alejarla, todo lo que hizo para tratar de no tomarla en cuenta ¿Lo habrían arrastrado a sentir algo tan fuerte por ella¿que otra explicación había para estar tan dispuesto a recuperarla, de pronto se sintió como un idiota al no ser capaz de comprender con exactitud todo.

Pero, sabia que aquella joven se merecía una respuesta y esa palabra salió de su boca, lo cual le hizo sentir que le dejó demasiado vulnerable.

Si estaba teniendo tantos pretextos es porque se estaba comportando como un cobarde,. se maldijo interiormente por su estupidez y por sentir aquello.

La observó, y ella aun le miraba con renuencia ante sus palabras y no la culpaba, después de todo él estaba con un sentir igual.

La mayor ironía es que pensaba que ella era todo lo que tenia que librarse de una mujer, pero tal parecía que fue esa actitud lo que le obligó a bajar las defensas y dejar que ella formara parte de su vida aun cuando no fuese su decisión.

Si hacérselo comprender a si mismo era difícil, suponía, que para que ella lo creyese costaría mucho más.

"- Por favor, no voy a morderte – dijo molesto."

"- No pensaba en eso – dijo ella con suspicacia."

"- es mejor que entremos ahora."

La joven asintió de inmediato sin dejar de mirarle cuando él tomó la delantera.

Ren mientras tanto parecía tenso, molesto y extrañamente liberado. Lo extraño fue que aquella escena le pareció conocida y fue en ese instante cuando recordó el estúpido sueño que lo había embargado cada noche desde hacía mucho.

Miró levemente por la altura de su hombro cuando entraron a la casa y sacudía sus ropas empapadas.

Se acercaron a una pequeña sala en ese pasillo. Esta daba una vista panorámica del patio.

Ren aun permanecía de pie y decidió hablar al sentir que Tamao no hablaría más.

"- Es mejor que vayas a cambiarte – murmuró antes de querer alejarse."

"- ¿E-eso es todo? – preguntó con incredulidad nuevamente. Él había afirmado decir ciertas cosas y en ese instante solo se marchaba sin aclarar nada, algo que la hizo desesperarse y confundirse."

"- ¿Qué más quieres? – preguntó como si no importase nada."

"- Definitivamente no hay motivo – dijo girándose. Ahora era ella quien estaba dispuesta a marcharse cuando sintió que halaban de su brazo y la hacían girar."

"- Durante meses he tenido una tonto sueño que no me dejaba en paz, al final se hizo realidad y todavía dices que no es motivo, pues a mi me parece suficiente – exclamó al retenerla muy cerca."

Tamao le miró sin comprender del todo. Ren suspiró, no quería profundizar aquella conversación y entrar en detalles sobre aquel sueño.

"- No me gusta redondear demasiado, te aseguro que si digo algo es lo que realmente pienso – continuó sin dejar de observarle."

"- Pues... que forma mas extraña de mostrarlo... – murmuró ella desviando su mirada."

"- Te aseguro que saber esto me ha conmocionado casi igual que a ti."

Tamao entornó los ojos al comprender que a él se le dificultaba demasiado admitir que podía apreciar a alguien. La llenó de felicidad descubrir que él sentía algo fuerte por ella, pero definitivamente él no sabía como decir esas cosas.

"- Deja de mirarme así – pidió con calma sabiendo que su único pensamiento era tomarla en ese instante."

Tamao se ruborizó, sintió de pronto que lo miraba con demasiado cariño.

"- Pero... la señorita Kein – dijo ella tratando de desviar un poco la conversación."

"- Eso me hace entender que aceptaras mi motivo – colocó las manos en el bolsillo mientras esperaba la respuesta de ella."

"- Deberías responderme..."

Ren suspiró y decidió separarse de ella un poco más.

"- Kein fue mi prometida en algún momento, tenía muchas de las cualidades que busqué en una mujer. Cuando casi estábamos por casarnos descubrí que tramaba robar algunas cosas, lastimosamente lo descubrí muy tarde haciendo que toda la responsabilidad cayese en mi hermana – decía todo aquello con demasiada naturalidad – al tener tanta tensión y peso sobre ella, mi hermana enfermó y murió. Al final pude atrapar a las personas que intentaron realizar todo aquel plan. Puedo afirmar que no pude perdonar a Kein por eso pero la dejé en libertad por alguna extraña razón – mintió y Tamao sabía que él estaba conciente de porque la liberó."

"- ¿por qué me cuentas todo esto?."

"- Te estoy asegurando que ahora no profeso sentimiento hacia ella, ni siquiera el de odio. – respondió – El motivo que te he dado me parece que es el que buscabas y te aseguro que no es algo que acostumbre demasiado."

Por un segundo ella le miró con sorpresa. Ren estaba siendo demasiado sincero, siempre yendo al grano, pero parecía demasiado sincero.

"- Eres un hombre extraño y ciertamente complicado... – murmuró sonriendo con cansancio."

"- No demasiado – respondió encogiéndose de hombros mientras intentaba acercarse."

Tomó una de las manos de ella en cuanto sintió que intentaría alejarse mientras que la otra la deslizaba por su espalda.

"- Ren... – trató de murmurar ella logrando que el mencionado alargara su sonrisa arrogante."

"- Haces que estalle con facilidad y aun no sabes la razón y eso explica lo novata que eres."

"- Te era insoportable... – murmuró respondiendo."

"- Incluso yo llegué a pensar eso... – respondió atrayéndola hacía sí – Maldición... – murmuró al hacer que ella colocase una mano en su pecho."

Tamao quedó rígida ante aquella mirada y al calor que desprendía él.

Se quedaron mirando por largo rato. Ren inclinó la cabeza para poder besar los labios de Tamao.

"- Abre los labios... – susurró Ren. Tamao aceptó sin decir una sola palabra. Se puso de puntillas y se acercó a su boca poco a poco. Separó sus labios y respondió a Ren mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a sentir aquellas sensaciones agradables."

La manos de Ren se deslizaron por la cintura de Tamao y la apretó más contra su cuerpo mientras su beso se hacía más apremiante.

Las manos de Tamao se deslizaron por el pecho de Ren, sintiendo el calor de sus músculos y logrando al final poner sus manos alrededor del cuello de él para abrazarlo con mas fuerza. Tamao sintió aquel placer que era prácticamente familiar.

De repente, Ren la separó un poco y se quedó mirándola. En su rostro se mezclaba la ira y la satisfacción.

Tamao le miró con extrañeza sabiendo que aquella expresión no era por ella, sino más bien por otra cosa.

"- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó con pasividad y con un semblante cariñoso."

"- ¿Tomo eso como un si? – preguntó sin demostrar emoción, desviando un poco la conversación, sin embargo Tamao pudo sentir que él estaba demasiado tenso por su posible respuesta."

Ella asintió levemente y se sonrojó al aceptar que aquello era el motivo por el que lo esperaba, solo esa simple palabra que la obligaba a creer, aunque se sintiese extraña escuchándola directamente de él.

Ren de inmediato pareció volver a respirar con normalidad. Había contenido su respiración esperando una respuesta y se sorprendió de cuan nervioso lo podía poner aquella mujer.

No daría su brazo a torcer y demostrar aquello, sin embargo se acercó a ella sin previo aviso y la estrecho hacía sí con posesividad.

Tamao se sorprendió en un principio, pero luego de aferrase a él, se sintió bien al percibir su cercanía nuevamente, pero esperaba algo más que un abrazo.

"- ¿Acaso crees que solo te abrazaría? – murmuró Ren a su oído como si hubiese leído su mente, poniéndola cada vez más nerviosa ."

"- ¿Qué? – preguntó en un murmullo al comprender que ese abrazo inocente no era por el simple gusto de él."

"-Déjame decirte que alguien nos está espiando y te aseguro que no quisiera darles algún espectáculo."

Tamao se apenó al imaginarse al supuesto espectáculo al que se refería Ren.

"- Creo que es hora de hablar con tus familiares – dijo con seriedad separándose, dando a entender de inmediato que aquellos que espiaban eran los ancianos."

Tamao sonrió con más calma y asintió, comprendiendo que aquel semblante molesto era debido a los "residentes" del lugar.

_**

* * *

**_

"- Ese idiota ya sabe que escuchamos – dijo Inoue al haberse alejado lo suficiente."

"- Lo dudo – respondió el anciano encogiéndose de hombros y mirando la puerta corrediza a su lado."

"- Pues estoy seguro que notará sospechoso que hayamos querido tomar té estando tan cerca de donde ellos hablaban."

"- Creo que si él desea llevarse a mi nieta, deberá tener una buena razón – dijo la anciana cuando tomó un sorbo de su bebida."

"- Creo que ahora, razona mejor los motivos para todo – murmuró Inoue quien esperaba ver como Ren trataría de convencer a esos ancianos, lo cual le parecería muy divertido."

_**

* * *

**__**

* * *

**__**

* * *

**_

"- ¿Acaso interrumpí algo interesante? – Soltó al fin Inoue quien estaba de pie al otro lado del escritorio."

Ren trató de no prestarle más atención de la que requerida. Bajó el papel que tenía en alto para leerlo cómodamente y miró airado como aquel hombre disfrutaba de su estado de animo.

"- Creo que solo interrumpí lo necesario, no creo que no hayas concluido con ella."

Ren estaba a punto de responder cuando tocaron la puerta de su oficina.

"- Adelante – dijo y la perilla giró para mostrar a dos recién llegados."

"- Ya esta aquí – dijo Jeanne quien había abierto la puerta mostrando que no estaba de muy buen humor con el hombre a su lado."

"- Apenas he regresado... – murmuró el Asakura con cansancio – o ¿Me dirás que todo esto es un pretexto para verme¿Cariño?– preguntó sonriendo con malicia. Últimamente usaba el apelativo para fastidiarla un poco más."

"- No hay nada de que hablar – respondió."

"- Sé que estas celosa pero debo admitir que eres más hermosa cuando te enfadas – Agregó fingiendo una sonrisa amistosa haciendo que Jeanne se exaltara y mirase a su hermano y a Ren como espectadores."

"- Extraña forma de llegar – dijo Ren alzando una ceja."

"- Me he ausentado por casi un año supongo que hay ciertos cambios – miró a Jeanne con malicia – dime ¿Aun te comportas como una damisela en peligro o ya no lo haces?."

"- Solo lo hago cuando hay un acechador cerca – le miró furiosa."

"- Claro, pero no hay que negar que me has estado esperando."

La joven presionó sus puños ante lo odioso que era aquel sujeto y la impotencia que sentía ante su arrogancia.

"- Dudo mucho que sea la intención de Jeanne – intervino Inoue con más seriedad."

"- Esta bien – agregó el Asakura sin inmutarse ante la mirada de ambos hermanos – no deseo enemistades con mis posibles familiares."

La joven se sonrojó levemente mientras que Inoue le miró furioso.

"- ¡Eso nunca pasará! – dijeron ambos hermanos al unísono."

"- Convencerlos de lo contrario sería divertido – agregó – pero he venido por otras cosas."

"- Bien – dijo Jeanne tranquilizándose ante tanto ego en aquel joven – solo venía a avisarles de la llegada de Asakura, ahora me retiro."

"- Si gustas puedes nombrarme con un apelativo más... amoroso – sonrió Hao con burla ante la furia de aquella mujer – mi apellido se puede tornar aburrido."

"- Lo tomaré en cuenta cuando mueras algún día – murmuró."

"- Hablaremos luego – le sonrió con cinismo."

"- No hablaremos nada – le repitió."

"- ¡Jeanne! – llamó Inoue quien no estaba de mejor humor – no vale la pena esto, es mejor que salgas de aquí."

La joven asintió sabiendo que Hao solo la fastidiaba y que últimamente la relación entre su hermano y él estaba demasiado tensa.

"- Creí que nos llevábamos bien – dijo Hao mirando fijamente a Inoue."

"- Eso es cuando no interviene Jeanne. – respondió."

"- Así que tienes miedo, tal parece que tienes un buen presentieminto pues pienso hablar enserio – sonrió con arrogancia."

Ren les observaba con indiferencia. Si alguno de los dos se mataba, siempre saldría él beneficioso.

"- Hablaremos luego – exclamó Hao al volver su vista a Ren."

"- Bien, entonces ¿Regresaras? – preguntó Tao."

"- Si, aun necesito arreglar algunas cosas... personales, para variar – Hao volvió su vista a Inoue. – a propósito – exclamó al volver toda su atención a Ren - ¿cómo va el pedido?. Ha pasado casi un año y parece que no hay nada aun."

Ren se puso de pie y decidió acercarse a un estante con libros. Parecía buscar algo en especial, sin embargo, sabía que Hao no dejaría la conversación atrás.

"- ¿Te distraes a propósito?."

"- Necesito terminar de consultar estas cosas – le miró por la altura del hombro – después de todo debo entregarte todo esto después."

"- ¿No puedes dejar el trabajo por un segundo? – preguntó Hao."

"- Ha tenido un buen incentivo... – exclamó Inoue encogiéndose de hombros – Una mujer embarazada..."

"- Que bueno que lo sabes – dijo Ren sarcásticamente, recordando que fue la noche anterior cuando Tamao le dio la noticia."

"- ¿Te molestó que yo lo supiera primero o todo esto es sobre la interrupción de ayer?."

Ren suspiró molesto.

Había estado fuera durante varios días tratando de seguir con su trabajo, sin embargo Tamao parecía nerviosa incluso días antes que se marchara.

Al volver, esta le recibió con alegría poco habitual.

".¿Estas...? – preguntó incrédulo por un momento después de que ella buscara la manera de decírselo de una vez."

Se miraba mucho más feliz mientras asentía con timidez.

Ren la observó con detenimiento mientras arreglaba algunas cosas de la mesilla en el centro de la sala. Estaban en el salón, mientras Ren leía un poco, Tamao solo trataba de buscar las palabras correctas al ponerse de pie de inmediato. Aquella noticia se la había dado luego de la cena y parecía estar muy nerviosa aun.

"- Es lo mejor... – dijo sin pensar, en realidad la noticia lo había dejado impresionado – después de todo eran los requisitos de tu abuela."

La vio girarse y sonreírle con más timidez.

"- Si,... ya le he mencionado la noticia... – había dicho aun nerviosa."

Ren suspiró sabiendo que debía calmarla un poco. Se acercó a ella lo suficiente para que levantara un poco su cabeza y le observara..

"- Supongo que ya era hora que esto sucediera– exclamó sin inmutarse pero tratando de que ella comprendiese. Pareció hacerlo demasiado bien cuando la vio sonreír y aferrase a él para unir sus labios."

Le había sorprendido el repentino acto, sin embargo arrojó las notas que sostenía aun y se dispuso a tomarla con fuerza.

Había pasado mucha abstinencia así que había mandado al diablo a todo lo demás.

"- R-Ren... hay algo que... – le escuchó decir pero le calló de inmediato con otro beso, haciéndolo cada vez más profundo."

Sonrió para si mismo cuando ella le rodeó con los brazos, eso significaba que había aceptado.

La depósito contra el sofá colocándose sobre ella . No era el mejor sitio pero al saborearla sabía que no podía parar.

Ren se separó un poco de ella haciendo que Tamao acariciase su mejilla.

"- Ren, tengo que decir... – no volvió a escucharla, mas bien estaba entretenido con aquello labios. Al separarse la había observado tan agitada y abrumada por su toque que solo logró acalorarlo demasiado."

Ella lo intentó una vez más pero cambió palabras con gemidos al sentir los toques de él por ciertas partes de su cuerpo.

Estaba a punto de hacer un lado las estorbosas ropas cuando escuchó el timbre de la puerta principal.

"- Demonios... – murmuró cuando se hubo separado de ella."

Tardó un minuto en pensar si hacer caso omiso al llamado y seguir con su esposa, sin embargo el sonido del timbre no le dejaba mucha opción.

Se sentó y calmó su respiración. Miró a Tamao y ella no estaba en mejores condiciones.

La vio sentarse y aferrarse a él nuevamente para calmar aquellas sensaciones, luego de eso la notó preocupada.

"- ¡el joven Inoue vendría!."

"- Vaya momento para recordar – dijo colocándose de pie y sacudir un poco sus cabellos. En ocasiones deseaba matar a ese sujeto."

"- Tu no me dejaste hacerlo, he intentando decírtelo – se justificó."

Ren la observó con más atención percatándose de un algunas cosas..

"- Si, ahora entiendo porque no deje que lo hicieras."

Notó como ella se sonrojaba, se cubría los pechos y arreglaba su falda.

"- Pero no has protestado – continuó él encogiéndose de hombros."

"- ¡Ren! – le llamó apenada y estaba seguro de ello, por que una vez que la tocaba, en ocasiones, ella olvidaba su timidez."

Se escuchó el timbre una vez más.

"- Creo que golpearé a ese sujeto – murmuró molesto."

"- No era la intención de él, avisó que vendría – Exclamó al arreglar su ropa con cierto temblor en sus manos."

"- Eso no justifica nada – dijo acercándose al tomarla del mentón, besándola con sensualidad haciendo que ella gimiera nuevamente - ¿Ahora lo ves, eso es un si."

"- ¿Un si? – preguntó aturdida e incomoda cuando él se separó lo suficiente de ella."

"- Si, tu también desearías matar a ese sujeto por la intervención."

Tamao intentó protestar mientras enrojecía más, pero Ren ya había ido a atender.

Salió de sus recuerdos al saber que estos le hacían sentir un pervertido. A veces la sentía tan pura que esa era la impresión que se daba de sí mismo, sin embargo habían facetas en ella que alimentaban su imaginación.

Sin proponérselo siquiera, ella le seducía lo cual le obligaba a pensar en que pasaría si ella se proponía a hacerlo en realidad.

"- Te volverás loco – dijo Hao haciendo que Ren le observara con extrañeza – dije que te volverás loco si sigues con todo este trabajo – especificó haciendo que Ren se regañase mentalmente."

"- Estoy a punto de terminar, luego podrás largarte."

"- Tengo suficientes problemas como para que ahora pongas ese humor conmigo – le había respondido a Tao - Kein es muy eficiente, pero tu hermana – Miró a Inoue – Parece un poco... celosa."

"- No seas tan arrogante – le miró fulminándolo."

"- Pues yo no dudo de esa afirmación – sonrió."

Cuando escuchó aquel nombre, Ren no puedo evitar mirar a Hao.

"- Ella esta bien – respondió Hao como si hubiese leído su pensamiento – Tu solo ocúpate de tener más hijos."

Ren frunció el entrecejo y volvió su vista al trabajo para esconder el leve rubor y recordar que la mayoría de sus conocidos sabía sobre la supuesta opción que había impuesto aquella anciana.

Se suponía que la única forma en que aquella mujer aceptara el compromiso era que Ren accediera a tres hijos.

Aun recordaba el rostro contrariado de la pelirosa al escuchar como su abuela exigía tres hijos.

Ren había pensado en aquella posibilidad cuando tomó a la pelirosa, aun así, aceptó de inmediato la petición de aquella anciana siempre y cuando Tamao accediera, la cual no parecía tan alarmada al analizar mejor la idea.

"_-. Por lo menos no pidió una docena."_

Le escuchó decir en una ocasión al anciano Shintani mientras reía debido a la vergüenza de él y Tamao.

Volvió a suspirar y ponerse de pie. Repartió los papeles y se los entregó a ambos sujetos.

"- Espera, aquí falta... – comenzó Inoue pero Ren estaba decidido salir de la oficina."

"- Termínenlo ustedes si es que pueden – les retó – y por su bien mas vale lo hagan ahora mismo, después podrán matarse – con un estado de mal humor salió azotando la puerta."

Hao sonrió con cansancio.

"- Me pregunto ¿cómo será con su esposa?."

"- Supongo que debe ablandarse, después de todo, ella parece muy feliz – contestó Inoue."

"- ¿Ablandarse, eso me gustaría verlo."

"- Lo dudo – respondió encogiéndose de hombros."

"- Si se lo pido a ella puede que Ren acceda a hacer algunas cosas – rió un poco – después de todo, aunque no lo admita, no le puede negar muchas cosas a esa mujer."

"- Es porque ella no pide cosas innecesarias – Dijo Inoue al ver la sonrisa de Hao."

"-Eso me recuerda..."

"- Ni lo sueñes – dijo Inoue al ver que él estaba por referirse a su hermana."

"- Atarse no estaría mal."

"- Tu aun no estas listo para eso – respondió Inoue al mirar el papel."

"- ¿Por qué no?."

"- Para ello debes perder la cabeza por alguien y comprender, irónicamente, que ningún razonamiento funciona si no se esta cerca de ese alguien."

"- ¿Hablas de un compromiso formal?"

"- No, hablo de cuando un tonto se enamora – se encogió de hombros – ahora, es mejor terminar esto – exclamó mirando el papel que seguramente Ren había equivocado a proposito para vengarse de ellos por tanta habladuría."

_**FIN**_

* * *

_**n/a: Bueno concluí al fin este fic. He de avisar que si insinué otras parejitas, no las abordé demasiado debido a lo extenso que se pudo volver el fic y a que principalmente (como siempre) me basé en la parejita de RenxTamao.**_

_**Espero el que cap guste de quien lo lea, pero espacialmente agradezco a:**_

**_Akane tokugawa:.:.:.hibari usui:.:._** **_AoshMi SeshLin:.:.:himeno asakura:..naomi shimamura zori:.:..andrea nedisto:.:.drake dark:.:.:alchemist souma:.:.:saphir neyraud ( me halagó mucho eso de autoridad,en serio pero no me considero asi, creo que quien sería eso sería otra escritora que fue la primera en escribir de estos dos que fue girl magic del anime, pero de todos modos gracias por el cumplido hehe):.:.:.:.:. uno void :.:.. palin monuet:.:..., soledad:...:., princess nausica (pues me halaga saber que alguien a quien lo le guste la pareja pueda leer fics de ella, espero el cap te guste.)anais:.:.:.:.., tohru honda._**

_**Otro asunto que quería abordar, es que dije o mas bien afirmé que habrian tres caps con lemon y solo puse dos, y bueno trataré de ponerlo en el otro fic, después de todo me equivoqué con eso ya que si lo hacía aquí, se salía mucho de los planes que tenía para esta cosa.**_

_**Agradeciendo nuevamente a quien leyó esto, gracias por el apoyo.**_

_**Hasta luego.**_


End file.
